


¿Por qué tú? {19 Days - Omegaverse}

by IreneBN



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 152,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneBN/pseuds/IreneBN
Summary: He Tian:-	Alfa-	Jefe de la mafia-	Posesivo-	Odia: su propia existenciaMo Guan Shan:-	Omega-	Striper-	Tsundere-	Odia: ser omega, a los alfasLa vida de ambos se verá totalmente distorsionada en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzan, en una noche en la que parecía discurrir de manera normal...["Mierda. No. Guan Shan, muévete, sal de ahí. ¡Corre!" su mente gritaba en sus últimos momentos de lucidez, pues un abrumador calor se estaba apoderando de él y su gran anhelo en ese momento era juntarse con el desconocido, y no de una manera amistosa y pura... En el mismo instante en el que nota sus piernas mojadas, sabe que ha entrado en celo. Era el momento de huir.]





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada originalmente para Wattpad y lleva aproximadamente 30 capítulos publicados. Me decidí a subirla aquí también simplemente por probar. 
> 
> Avisar de que hasta el momento varias escenas estan muy inspiradas en el manhua original pese a que siga el argumento de mi historia, además de que doy más importancia a la relación entre los personajes que al hecho de la mafia y el club (por ahora), pero eso se irá viendo...
> 
> Bueno, dicho todo, espero que guste ^^

La música inundaba el lugar incluso detrás del escenario. El ambiente era caliente y pesado. Las hormonas se mezclaban en el aire, creando un combinado que contribuía a mejorar el ánimo del espectáculo que se estaba aconteciendo. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo lo veía con los mismos ojos

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me hagas caso?

Un castaño bastante enfadado perseguía a cierto pelirrojo todavía más molesto, quien con mucha fuerza de voluntad ignoraba las ganas que tenía de girarse y golpearle la cara por obligarlo a hacer algo detestaba.

\- ¡Mierda, Guan Shan! Gírate cuando te hablo – agarra el hombro del escurridizo Mo para obligarlo a darse la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo

El malhumorado castaño, escasos centímetros más alto que el otro, suspira pesadamente llevándose los dedos a las sienes. Ese maldito y terco omega le hacía perder la paciencia y los nervios

\- Te recuerdo que soy tu jodido jefe y que SI YO TE DIGO QUE HAGAS ALGO LO HACES, ¿VALE? A NO SER QUE TE QUIERAS QUEDAR DE PATITAS EN LA CALLE, ¿ENTENDIDO?

El tono de voz del más alto fue elevándose hasta prácticamente salirse de sus casillas y gritar. Realmente no podía más con Guan Shan, si seguía manteniéndolo allí era porque a la gente le gustaba y podía hacer más dinero, pero le era un dolor de cabeza constante tener que ir detrás de él para hacerle cumplir parte de su trabajo.  
Jamás había visto un omega tan rebelde como ese.  
Tal vez por eso era tan querido por los alfas del local. Tal vez transmitiera esa rebeldía. Tal vez se veía salvaje. Tal vez su color de pelo ayudara. ¿Quién sabe?  
Mo Guan Shan aprieta los puños con fuerza para canalizar toda su ira y no destrozarle la cara a puñetazos a su jefe. ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que obedecer a ese cabrón? Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas trabajar ahí, tener que moverse medio desnudo frente a un público como ese y notar sus putas hormonas fuera de control. Eso podría satisfacer a otros, pero a él le daba asco.  
Y lo peor es que ahora le exigían bajar del escenario para acercarse a ellos y dejarse tocar, como si no tuviera suficientes acosos sexuales e intentos de violaciones cada vez que salía de trabajar de ese jodido bar de striptease.  
Pero necesitaba el dinero, y la desesperación es muy mala.

\- ¡JODER! – grita el más bajo antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente y caminar hacia el “””””camerino””””” donde tenía guardada toda la ropa que usaba - ¡Muérete!

El castaño lo mira de brazos cruzados y realmente espera que lo obedezca, no quería llegar a echarlo, pero dominarlo le era realmente difícil. “Ese chiquillo necesita un buen alfa que lo controle” es lo que día tras día pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que trataba con él y su testarudez.

\- ¡No tardes! – le gritó al pelirrojo antes de largarse del pasillo, dejando que la música fuera nuevamente lo único que se escuchase.

Guan Shan soltó aquella rabia contenida contra la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, tirando todos sus supresores en forma de pastilla al suelo.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! – se agacha para recogerlos y volver a meterlos todos en el bote donde los guardaba y cierra la tapa para evitar que vuelvan a desparramarse.

Tras suspirar pesadamente y gruñir un par de veces se deshace de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente al espejo, pero por poco tiempo, pues toma la ropa interior incómoda y casi inexistente para ponérsela, justo antes de los pantalones de cuero rasgados que había usado hasta la saciedad y que todavía le obligaban a llevar.  
Se pone de costado al espejo para observar su reflejo, llevando una mano a su trasero, es más pequeño que el del resto de omegas pero le importa una mierda, bastantes preocupaciones tenía en la cabeza para darle importancia su físico, era una nimiedad.  
Agarra la camisa de fina tela blanca y sale del supuesto “camerino” para dirigirse hacia el escenario y esperar su turno 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La música del coche no lograba distraerle bajo ningún concepto de todos los problemas que abordaban su podrida mente; extorsiones, manipulaciones, cuentas saldadas, amenazas, negocios, tráfico ilegal… realmente detestaba vivir de esa manera y sentirse más corrompido conforme los años pasaban. No había nada que le hiciera feliz y saber que nunca lo encontraría le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.  
Chasquea la lengua

\- Señor He… ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta el chofer de He Tian al percatarse por el retrovisor de la incomodidad de su jefe.

\- Perfectamente – dice sin más para después dedicarle una falsa sonrisa de las que ya se ha acostumbrado a fingir.

Por suerte para el moreno, el conductor no vuelve a abrir la boca y de nuevo se sumerge en esos asquerosos pensamientos que lo consumían día tras día, ahogándolo en un pozo de desesperación. Joder. Necesitaba un poco de desfogo y dejar la mente en blanco por unas horas.  
¡BINGO!

\- Para el coche, me bajo aquí.

El chófer, un hombre ya entrado en edad, frunce el ceño no muy convencido de dejarle pero obedece, esperando a que su jefe cerrara la puerta del auto, no sin antes despedirse y desearle una buena noche.  
Unos metros más atrás habían dejado un bar en el que, parecía ser, se exhibían distintos omegas y eso podría resultarle bastante interesante. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos y al encontrarse cara a cara a la puerta se da cuenta de que el antro no era precisamente de lujo, aunque tampoco le toma mucha importancia, no siempre le apetecía frecuentar sitios tan estirados como los que acostumbraba.  
Nada más abrir el aroma a alfa llega a sus fosas nasales. “Que asco” es lo único que piensa antes de notar que varias miradas de estos sujetos se giran para verlo, y sabe precisamente la razón por la que lo hacen: su ropa. La gente de ahí era mucho más mundana a la hora de vestir, con menos recursos, con menos dinero… nadie iba con traje a un sitio como ese.  
Ignora por completo esas miradas furtivas y pide una copa en la barra. Una beta bastante agradable y sin mucha tela encima le atiende y He Tian no puede evitar fijarse en su bonita figura “Nada mal…” se dijo a si mismo mientras esta preparaba su bebida, y una vez la tuvo, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero más cercano y caminó hacia la primera fila del escenario para tomar asiento y lo que vio, le hizo sonreír.

"¡Rubio! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí!"

" ¡Te voy a hacer gritar como la perra que eres!"

" ¡Te la pienso meter tan adentro que te va a salir por la boca!"

He Tian frunce el ceño, había oído multitud de comentarios soeces durante toda su vida, él mismo los había usado en alguna ocasión, pero esos se llevaban la palma a la ordinariez.  
El rubio en cuestión hace caso omiso a los comentarios y sigue bailando, moviendo las caderas en círculos sugerentes que le hacen volar la mente al moreno, imaginando lo bien que se sentiría estar dentro de él y disfrutar en sus propias carnes de esos movimientos. Ya estaba decidido, había elegido la que sería su presa esa noche, y nada más llegar. Que suerte.  
Por desgracia, la actuación de ese omega había terminado y se dijo a si mismo que iría a buscarlo nada más cerraran el bar, no podía dejar pasar algo así tan fácilmente.  
Termina su copa y toma del brazo a un camarero, semidesnudo nuevamente, para pedirle un par de copas más, era bastante tolerante al alcohol así que podría soportarlo. El chico en cuestión asiente con una sonrisa y pocos minutos después regresa con las bebidas. He Tian saca un billete de los altos y los mete en los boxers de cuero del camarero, guiñándole el ojo y murmurando de forma coqueta un “quédate con las vueltas”, acompañado con una sonrisa pícara. Eso hizo sonrojar violentamente al chico y tras darle las gracias, desapareció de ahí. La reacción de este hizo que el ego del moreno se hinchara todavía más y, al fin y al cabo, era normal que se comportara de esa forma: era rico, era guapo, tenía buen cuerpo y sabía conquistar a la gente.  
Más todo se quedaba en el exterior.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño muy molesto por los comentarios que está recibiendo su compañero, y no precisamente por llevarse bien con él, sino por el hecho que le repatea ser tratados como objetos y tener que soportar esas barbaridades, pero no le quedaba otra que sobrevivir con eso, era lo que tenía por haber nacido con ese género, tan solo le quedaba defenderse como podía.  
En el momento en que el rubio abandona el escenario, pasa delante de Guan Shan avisando a este de que era su turno. Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y no intenta ocultar en ningún momento su cara de molestia, tampoco es como si esos alfas se fijaran en su cara, aunque sabe que su jefe si lo hace y en el fondo está empezando a temer que a este le de por despedirlo, pero realmente le es imposible luchar contra sus pensamientos.  
Sale al escenario con todo en penumbra y la música no tarda en sonar, suave al principio, acompañada de leves movimientos y destellos de luz hacia la figura del pelirrojo, hasta que la letra se hace presente y todas las luces son encendidas.  
Guan Shan trata de llevar el ritmo lo mejor que puede, y ciertamente no se le da nada mal, así que los comentarios obscenos que tanto lo irritaban no se hacen esperar, torturando a un muy mosqueado Mo, quien se negaba por completo a desnudarse delante de esa panda de pervertidos, pero que bien sabía que debía hacerlo, como todas y cada una de las noches que trabajaba ahí.  
Desabrocha los botones de su blanca camisa, siempre al ritmo de la música y asegurándose de acariciar su piel y mostrar un gesto de “placer” pese a su habitual rostro fruncido. Puede notar las hormonas de todo el público en el ambiente, y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba en ese antro, se siente levemente dominado y le tiemblan las piernas. “Mierda… ¿qué…?” no entendía que estaba pasando, pero no por ello iba a dejar de bailar. Quedando tumbado en el suelo, alza las piernas para deslizar los pantalones de forma sensual por estas, hasta sacárselos completamente y quedar únicamente con la minúscula ropa interior.  
Gira sobre sí mismo hasta quedar a cuatro patas sobre el escenario y de espaldas al público, ofreciendo una vista para nada santa a todos los ahí presentes. Genial, ahora sí que venían los verdaderos “piropos” fuera de lugar.

"¡Zorra pelirroja, me la has puesto durísima!" 

"¡Quítate el tanga y metete los dedos, puta!" 

"¡Baja aquí y monta una buena polla!"

Sin embargo, no es eso lo que tiene preocupado a Guan Shan, es la presión que siente en su cuerpo sin razón aparente, como si el ambiente se tornara más pesado de lo que realmente estaba. Nuevamente, ignora esa sensación y continúa moviendo la cadera de forma vulgar, no dejando mucho a la imaginación hasta que… la canción cambia y se ve obligado a bajar del escenario para restregarse un poco contra el público.  
Casi puede sentirse violado por todas esas miradas y muy lejos de disfrutarlo, lo aborrece. Se acerca al alfa que tiene más cerca para sentarse en sus piernas y mover la cadera suavemente y en círculos, presionando contra la para nada pequeña erección del hombre, quien no dejaba de gruñir y no tenía reparo alguno en estrujar las nalgas del pelirrojo pero… dejándolo con la miel en los labios, Guan Shan se aleja de él pese a los quejidos que este soltaba.  
Tomando la mano de otro de los allí presentes, la coloca en sus no muy marcados abdominales para permitirle tocarlo, pero el imbécil se pasa de listo y gira al menor para tener la vista que tanto quería, pero Mo Guan no está de humor para aguantar a tipos como el, y resistiendo las ganas de darle una paliza (de la que sabía que no saldría bien parado), se gira para mirarlo con un gesto de odio y pasar radicalmente de él.  
“Bien, uno más y ya está” se decía mientras al ritmo de la música buscaba al último “afortunado” de esa noche, alguien que no fuera a hacerlo sentir tan jodidamente asqueado con su propio cuerpo. Escudriñó todo el local, no le importaba irse más allá de la primera fila si con eso iba a evitar al tipo de gente que tanto odiaba, pero no le da tiempo a buscar mucho más, pues en cuestión de segundos se topa con unos ojos grises que le miran con aire de desconcierto pero con un deseo y una fiereza que le atraviesan.  
Algo hace clic en su mente y en su cuerpo, pues su corazón se encoge y se siente increíblemente atraído hacia ese hombre de aspecto intimidante. Las piernas comienzan a temblarle pero no puede moverse del lugar.  
¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?  
¿Acaso ese era su alfa? Joder. Eso sonaba terriblemente mal.  
“Mierda. No. Guan Shan, muévete, sal de ahí. ¡Corre!” su mente gritaba en sus últimos momentos de lucidez, pues un abrumador calor se estaba apoderando de él y su gran anhelo en ese momento era juntarse con el desconocido, y no de una manera amistosa y pura… En el mismo instante en el que nota sus piernas mojadas, sabe que ha entrado en celo. Era el momento de huir.  
Corre. Sube al escenario y desaparece tras este dejando al moreno muy desubicado y con una erección entre las piernas.


	2. Capítulo 2.

Lo que He Tian no se esperaba cuando entró al lugar era encontrarse con la figura de ese pelirrojo en el escenario, ni con sus movimientos indecentes que le estaban haciendo volar la imaginación y desear más que en toda su vida hundirse en las carnes de ese sujeto. Jamás se había sentido tan jodidamente atraído sexualmente por nadie y el dichoso baile no lo ayudaba a mantener la mente fría.  
Tampoco imaginó que el verlo tan cerca de otros alfas le enfadaría tanto, y mucho menos que sintiera celos de ellos, de cómo amasaban el, a la vista, suave cuerpo del más bajo. Sin embargo, no pierde detalle alguno de su rostro, y la expresión de querer arrancarle la cabeza al segundo tipo le hizo sonreír ligeramente. Al parecer tenía carácter, y eso lejos de desagradar al pelinegro, lo alentaba.  
“Ven aquí. Ven aquí. Ven aquí”   
Es lo que la cabeza de Tian repetía una y otra vez al ver al pequeño omega buscando un nuevo cliente al que acercarse, hasta que su deseo se cumple y los ojos oscuros del pelirrojo se clavan en las orbes grises del menor de los He, enviando una corriente de electricidad a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal y encogiendo su corazón de tal forma que estuvo a nada de llevarse la mano al pecho para comprobar que estaba bien.  
“¿Qué mierdas pasa? ¿acaso él es…?”  
No tiene tiempo a acabar la frase que se estaba formando en su mente, pues un delicioso y excitante olor invade el ambiente, nublándole el juicio y haciéndole enfocar toda su atención en el cuerpo del menor. El instinto más primario que poseía se hizo presente, obligándolo a gruñir con fuerza mientras notaba como su pantalón empezaba a quedársele pequeño.   
Era muy obvio. El pequeño pelirrojo había entrado en celo. Simplemente con eso estaba a punto de hacer perder toda cordura al pelinegro.  
Si no fuera porque este no ha tardado ni dos segundos en huir, Tian se hubiese hecho con él para hacerlo suyo y marcarlo delante de todos los otros alfas, quienes emitían feromonas muy potentes, movidos igualmente por el olor del omega.   
Cómo si fuera a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de esa escena, ahora mismo necesitaba ir en su busca para hacerle ver que huir de él no había sido una opción correcta.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El pelirrojo recorría apresurado los pequeños pasillos que le llevaban a su especie de camerino, oyendo a su jefe gritarle a lo lejos para seguirlo nuevamente y regañarlo, como hace unas horas, pero lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Tenía asuntos más importantes.

\- ¡MIERDA, GUAN SHAN! Esta es la última que te paso, no abandones una actuación a med—

De repente, el hombre calló, notando lo que estaba pasando, pues aunque fuera beta de nacimiento, las feromonas del celo afectaban a estos de manera similar que a los alfas. Se tapó la nariz con una mano para evitar seguir siendo torturado por ese aroma tan pecaminoso y lo siguió en silencio hasta llegar al lugar deseado, donde entró con él cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí.  
Guan Shan no pudo más, ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar al cajón donde guardaba los supresores en forma de inyección, pues nada más oír que la puerta se cerraba sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cayó sentado al suelo, jadeando intensamente y cubierto de sudor pese a la escasa ropa que llevaba encima.

\- M-m-mierd-da

Ni siquiera era capaz de formular una mísera palabra sin jadear, gemir o tartamudear. Y lo peor de todo, lo estaba haciendo delante de su jefe. Ahora sí que no dudaría en echarlo.

\- Joder, Mo… - al más alto también se le hacía difícil la situación, pero al fin y al cabo era parte de sus “chicos” y se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que Guan Shan no era diferente.

Este último le mira a los ojos con una mirada suplicante, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna, y solamente siendo capaz de gimotear con desesperación. Tenía mucho calor y la necesidad de unirse con alguien le dolía. 

\- P-por favor… - Guan Shan suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que su celo salió de control y no lo recordaba tan sofocante. – T-tócame

El dueño del local abre los ojos en actitud de sorpresa, pero no le dura mucho pues sabe perfectamente que no es Mo Guan el que habla, sino sus hormonas. Oponiéndose a sus deseos y conteniendo la respiración, pasó por el lado del pelirrojo para llegar al cajón donde estaban los benditos supresores. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó uno y lo preparó para inyectárselo. Nunca lo había hecho pero Guan Shan no parecía estar en plenas facultades para hacerlo él mismo.   
Se agachó junto al cuerpo del más bajo y lo tomó de los hombros para tirar un poco de él y apoyarlo en la pared. El simple contacto de las manos ajenas, hizo que Mo gimiera más alto demandando más contacto físico, así que la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo que afrontar el beta fue de escala mil.   
El jefe del establecimiento no duda un segundo en clavarle la aguja. Pese a que no lo hubiera hecho nunca, tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo, y la situación no podía seguir así de tensa entre ambos. Si así fuera, terminaría por tener sexo con uno de sus empleados, más aun si este ya se lo había pedido.  
Al momento de hacerlo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se relaja y este suspira, sintiéndose completamente aliviado.

\- Haah… hah… - jadea todavía por todo el sufrimiento físico que el celo le había causado

El jefe de Guan Shan aparta la jeringuilla y toma asiento al lado del contrario, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y al fin tranquilo de que todo esas feromonas hubieran desaparecido de una vez.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta preocupado, pues conocía los efectos que ese tipo de supresores podían tener en los omegas

El más bajo asiente un par de veces con la cabeza para después apoyarla también en la pared, descansando. Realmente esos intensos segundos de puro calor le habían matado y no tardó en martirizarse internamente por haberle pedido a su jefe que lo tocara. Sin embargo, esa paz física no duró mucho, pues en menos de un minuto un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él, obligándolo a tomarse esta con fuerza entre las piernas. Obviamente, el más alto se esperaba esa reacción, pues esta vez ya le había tocado vivirla en alguna ocasión, por lo que sabía más o menos como afrontarla, al contrario que Mo, quien era completamente ajeno a sus efectos secundarios a causa de nunca haber tomado ese tipo de supresor.  
Un quejido lastimero escapa de los labios de este último y el sudor vuelve a cubrir todo su cuerpo por culpa del dolor y las terribles nauseas que había empezado a sentir. Guan Shan jadeaba intensamente otra vez, intentando calmar esos horribles efectos secundarios sin ningún resultado. Lleva una de sus manos hasta su estómago para evitar vomitar y acaba por tumbarse de lado en el suelo. Jamás en la vida había odiado tanto ser un omega.  
El beta, compadecido de él, se agachó para hacer que el pelirrojo se levantara del frío suelo, que de seguro no mejoraba el estado en el que este se encontraba. 

\- N-no… no me levantes – se quejaba el omega, pues si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que acabaría por vomitar.

\- No puedes quedarte desnudo ahí tirado, te pondrás peor  
Una vez que consigue con mucho esfuerzo que el omega vuelva a quedar sentado y apoyado en la pared, se percata de que el cuerpo de este, pese a que parece estar soportando altas temperaturas, está temblando, al igual que sus dientes. Perfecto, ahora tenía fiebre.  
El más alto se quita la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la tiende sobre los hombros de Mo esperando que le sirviera de algo, pero este seguía únicamente con unos finos boxers encima, así que tampoco fue de gran ayuda. Sin embargo y pese a que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, el pelirrojo realmente le agradecía que se preocupara por él, debía ser la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sin contar a su madre, a la que llevaba años sin ver. De repente, esos pensamientos son interrumpidos por una arcada que lo hace inclinarse hacia delante y terminar vomitando sobre las baldosas del lugar, acompañado de violentos escalofríos.  
El beta acarició la espalda de Guan Shan mientras este vomitaba y cuando terminó, lo tomó de los hombros para hacerlo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, paseando los dedos por su pelo para intentar tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, este seguía temblando y emitiendo quejidos de dolor.   
Continuó con la labor de acariciar, ahora, el rojizo cabello, hasta que de la nada escuchó a alguien intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito, golpeándola con fuerza segundos después. Inevitablemente, el aroma a alfa se coló por la rendija de esta, dejándole muy claro a Guan Shan quien era la persona que se encontraba tras ella.   
El más alto no se movió del lugar al percatarse de que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se había encogido más aún. Eso sólo podía significar que la persona que estaba tras ese trozo de madera era la misma que había puesto en ese estado al omega.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Escasos segundos después de que el pelirrojo se retirara y de que He Tian se recompusiera, se levantó del asiento para seguir al omega por el mismo camino en el que había desaparecido. Para su suerte, aquellos dos que parecían ser los guardias encargados de seguridad, estaban bastante más distraídos que incluso él mismo, imaginó que no era muy común que un bailarín entrara en celo durante una exhibición y les pilló igual de sorpresa que al resto.

"¡Eh, que vuelva a salir el pelirrojo, no puede dejarnos así! ¡Traed a la maldita perra en celo para que lo monte!"

Multitud de soeces comentarios llegaban a oídos del pelinegro mientras este subía al escenario para desaparecer poco después. Sentía la necesidad de regresar y golpearlos a todos por hablar así de su pareja destinada, pero ahora mismo tenía asuntos más importantes y duros que atender entre sus piernas.

"¿A dónde mierdas se cree que va? ¡Yo también voy a buscar a ese omega!"

De la nada, multitud de alfas se levantaron de sus asientos para seguir los pasos del moreno, pero por suerte finalmente los guardias pudieron reaccionar y contenerlos, ignorando que sentían los mismos deseos que ellos. Sin embargo, He Tian había conseguido colarse.  
Nada más llegar al oscuro pasillo que conectaba con el escenario se encontró de frente con varios omegas que estaban más que sorprendidos al verlo, pero no tenía tiempo ni quería prestarles atención ni contestar a las preguntas curiosas de estos dos, así que con un gruñido potente que estremeció a esos dos bailarines, pasó de largo y caminó con grandes zancadas siguiendo el potente aroma que emanaba de alguno de esos cuartos y que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.   
No obstante, lo que realmente no se esperaba es que ese olor desapareciera de un momento a otro, sintiéndose completamente frustrado. ¿Su celo había acabado? ¿Cómo mierdas se había atrevido a echar mano de los supresores nada más verse?   
¿No se suponía que al encontrar a tu pareja y entrar en celo, este debía consumarse? Eso enervó a He Tian, quien sin saber ahora que aroma seguir se encontraba bastante perdido. A su alrededor, pudo notar como varios omegas se alejaban de él.

\- ¿Buscas al pelirrojo?

Escuchó una voz muy tranquila tras él que no le inspiró nada de confianza. Volteándose para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba se topó con unos ojos ámbar que destilaban de todo menos seguridad. ¿Quién cojones era esa persona? No podía ver mucho debido a la escasa luz, pero pudo vislumbrar una melena gris que se le hizo de lo más extraño. El tipo estaba apoyado en la pared y lo miraba con una parsimonia que le hacía hervir la sangre sin razón aparente.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con una voz demandante, como si fuera una orden.

El contrario rio suavemente pero Tian no le tomó importancia a esa sutil provocación

\- Deja de reírte si no quieres que te parta la puta cara y dime donde está

La sonrisa del albino se desvanece y sin separar la espalda de la pared le señala al fondo del pasillo. “Tres puertas más allá, derecha” le responde sin más antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.  
He Tian no se quedó con un buen sabor de boca tras aquel encontronazo.  
Una vez se encuentra frente a la supuesta puerta correcta, trata de abrirla sin ningún resultado, así que golpea fuertemente la madera, esperando que la persona que estuviese ahí encerrada le abriera.   
No obstante, nadie se dignaba a abrirle y eso le enfurecía todavía más. Deja escapar un gruñido y se ve obligado a utilizar su voz de mando, no tenía pensado moverse de ahí hasta entrar a ese maldito lugar.

\- Abre la puerta. Ahora

Calló de inmediato para escuchar algo y pocos segundos después, su orden se cumplió y esta se abrió un poco dejando ver únicamente la cara de alguien que le era totalmente desconocido y que, por supuesto, no era la persona que buscaba y que, además, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle ir más allá del umbral de la puerta. 

\- Está prohibida la entrada de clientes a este lugar, lárgate

¿Qué mierdas se creía ese tipo dándole órdenes a un alfa cuando ni siquiera era su igual? Más aún siendo jefe de una de las mafias más importantes de toda China, aunque claro, eso ellos no lo sabían, en ningún momento les había dado el dato del nombre.   
Ignoró las palabras del sujeto y lo empujó lo suficiente como para apartarlo y poder entrar de una sola vez. Le dedica una mirada fría y cargada de odio antes de girarse y encontrarse con el cuerpo del omega encogido en el suelo y temblando al lado de su vómito. Sentimientos encontrados aparecieron en la mente de He Tian: por un lado tenía la necesidad de correr a ayudarlo y por otro la situación le daba repulsión.   
No sabía identificar cual pertenecía a su lado alfa y cual a su verdadera personalidad, las cuales realmente no distaban mucho de sí. Ambas emociones se mezclaban y confundían.

\- Abre la puerta. Ahora

La potente voz usada por el sujeto tras la puerta obligó a Guan Shan a jadear con fuerza y estremecerse. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía negarse a esa petición y, haciendo un amago de levantarse para abrir, fue detenido segundos después

\- Quédate quiet-

\- ¡Ábrele!

Eso si que desconcertó al beta quien no comprendía del todo bien que estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo, él no podía sentir la presión de esa orden. 

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El menor asintió un par de veces pese a que internamente gritaba todo lo contrario. Al momento en que el más alto se levantó, Mo volvió a derrumbarse por la terrible jaqueca, acusada más aún por el horror de la contradicción que ocurría en su mente: quería largarse de ahí pero su lado vulnerable se lo impedía.  
La confusión de Guan Shan no evita que sea consciente de la actitud de superioridad que carga el moreno al empujar a su jefe ni de la mirada de asco y lástima que le dedica. Involuntariamente, ese acto encoge el corazón del pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo que su “pareja” le mirara de esa forma hizo que su parte omega se retorciera de lástima. Que asco.  
Pese a todo, con paso apresurado He Tian se acerca hasta él para agacharse y levantarlo del suelo, sin miramientos hacia lo mal que este debe estar pasándolo.

\- N-no no no… - gimotea el pelirrojo cuando es alzado pues no quiere ir con ese desconocido, además del dolor de cabeza y estómago que todo eso le ocasionaba

Sin embargo, es ignorado por He Tian, quien agarra la cintura del bailarín y pasa el brazo de este sobre sus hombros. Con mucha dificultad, el pelirrojo se remueve del agarre sin mucho resultado.

\- -S-suéltame… ¡Ugh! – no tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar y muchas menos para negarse al contrario y pelear. 

Se sentía inútil, odiaba ese momento y odiaba al pelinegro que había entrado a reclamarlo como suyo. Si no fuera por su estado no estaría dejándose arrastrar por ese imbécil a quien únicamente le importaba satisfacer sus propios deseos  
Para la suerte del pelirrojo el dueño del local se interpuso entre ellos y la salida.

\- Apártate si no quieres acabar descuartizado en un contenedor

Eso dejó por demás helado al beta, quien a pesar de haber recibido varias amenazas a lo largo de su vida ninguna le había parecido tan real como esta. Los labios de este temblaron ligeramente ante la fría mirada que el alfa le daba, pero no se apartó en ningún momento del camino, en parte porque no quería dejar ir al pelirrojo, en parte porque el miedo no le hacía reaccionar.

\- D-déjalo en el suelo

Sin quererlo, la voz de este sonó de lo menos creíble y He Tian simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y creyó conveniente dejarlo pasar, pese a lo enfadado que se encontraba había entrado a ese lugar para olvidarse de toda la mierda que llevaba encima, no quería empezar con amenazas y secuestros nuevamente, menos por una tontería como esa. Además, podría esperar a que el pelirrojo saliera del local.

\- Está bien – suelta antes de dejar caer al pelirrojo de bruces al suelo sin ningún miramiento por él.

El moreno dirige la vista unos segundos al cuerpo tendido del omega para luego seguir su camino, ahora libre, hacia la puerta. Al pasar por el lado del ajeno, posa una mano en su hombro y se acerca hasta su oído para susurrarle

\- Esta vez te has librado porque estoy de buenas

Finalmente dejando a un muy aliviado beta y a un frustrado Mo, termina por salir del local con la firma intención de esperar al pelirrojo en la calle.


	3. Capítulo 3.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El dueño del local observa a Guan Shan mientras este toma la ropa del suelo para vestirse. Por suerte para ambos, minutos después del altercado con el alfa todo volvió a la normalidad y los fuertes dolores del pelirrojo se desvanecieron casi por completo.

\- Sí… estoy bien

No dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a ponerse su habitual camiseta amarilla y calzarse las deportivas roídas que llevaba día sí y día también. Agarró un trapo que encontró tirado por ahí y se agachó para limpiar el vómito de aproximadamente media hora. 

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí.

El beta se acercó a Guan Shan con la firme intención de arrebatarle el trapo y limpiar él mismo el vómito, después de lo que había pasado no quería que el omega hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo o trabajo, no cuando hasta hace poco seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

\- Te he dicho que estoy bien - El pelirrojo lo aparta de un manotazo.

\- Pero deberías descans…

\- ¡Joder Yi Wang, te he dicho que estoy bien! ¿Qué mierdas no entiendes?

El beta se detiene para observar a Guan Shan con un semblante serio, sin embargo, no insiste más y con un largo suspiro se aparta de él. Ya era buen conocedor de su humor y sabía de sobra lo mucho que le enfadaba recibir ayuda, más aun si esta era de manera desinteresada. No le sentaba bien que por el simple hecho de haber nacido con la condición de poder dar a luz, el resto de humanos le trataran de forma diferente a como se trataban entre ellos. Estaba más que claro que se odiaba a sí mismo, y tener que convivir con algo así no debía ser para nada sencillo. 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el otro?

Mo sabía perfectamente a quien se refería con el otro y no podía negar que pensar en ese tema lo agobiaba. Si bien durante esos minutos que habían durado los efectos secundarios del supresor estaba deseando que toda esa tortura acabara, ahora que ya lo había hecho le invadían los pensamientos acerca de ese jodido alfa y de cómo se había dejado llevar lo suficiente como para pedirle a su jefe que lo tocara.   
Guan Shan chasquea la lengua y sacude la cabeza para quitarse esos estúpidos pensamientos, pero un ligero mareo se apodera de él y tiene que apoyar una mano en la pared antes de seguir limpiando.

\- No lo se, y déjame en paz, no quiero pensarlo.

Yi Wang se encogió de hombros ante la susceptible actitud del omega y se puso de pie, estirándose para desentumecer todos sus músculos contraídos por la tensión.

\- Estaré afuera

Dicho esto, el beta abandona el lugar donde ambos se encontraban y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Nada más salir, un par de omegas se acercan a él visiblemente preocupados, algo extraño pues el pelirrojo no solía llevarse bien con ninguno de sus compañeros. Tal vez el sentimiento de empatía y de que podría haberle ocurrido a ellos era más fuerte que la antipatía que sentían por el gruñón de Mo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Guan Shan?

El jefe de estos simplemente afirmó con la cabeza alegando que no se preocuparan por él, que ya estaba todo arreglado y no había pasado nada grave. Para su suerte, ninguno de los dos preguntó por el alfa desconocido que se había colado sin ningún permiso y nada más escuchar la noticia de que todo iba bien, se largaron sin preguntar nada más.  
Cuando Mo termina de limpiar todo lo que él mismo había ensuciado, tira el mugriento trapo a la papelera y se queda mirando su reflejo en el espejo como había hecho una hora atrás, antes de salir al escenario. Su rostro sigue pálido pese a haberse recuperado y no se ve para nada bien. Frunce el ceño ante la imagen y siente ganas de golpear algo para desquitarse, pero teniendo en mente de que si lo hacía y rompía algo iba a pagarlo de su bolsillo, mantiene la compostura.

\- Menuda mierda – murmura para sí mismo antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta

Como si de un adivino se tratara, el albino estaba esperándolo apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta por la que el pelirrojo acababa de salir. Este último se sobresalta al verlo ahí parado pues no esperaba encontrárselo en un momento como ese. Instintivamente, retrocede un paso, oficialmente ese era el único omega que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta con una simple mirada.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

Mo frunció el ceño todavía más. ¿Por qué cojones tenían que preocuparse por él? Como si no tuvieran mejores cosas en las que pensar, aunque… debía admitir que los ojos de ese omega no le transmitía preocupación por su persona precisamente.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa, She Li?

\- Nada realmente

El mencionado se pasa los dedos entre el cabello que cae sobre su ojo derecho, como un gesto habitual y sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara se acerca hasta el pelirrojo para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

\- Una lástima que ese alfa haya podido encontrarte pese haber suprimido tu celo

Dicho eso, She Li pasó de largo dejando a un muy desconcertado Mo. Tenía razón, su celo había desaparecido y aun así lo había encontrado sin problemas pese a que su olor de omega se hubiera camuflado con el de los demás. ¿Qué mierdas estaba insinuando? ¿Qué había visto a alguien hablar con el moreno? ¿Qué había sido él mismo quien le había dicho donde se encontraba?  
Guan Shan se giró para exigir una respuesta, pero lo único que vio fue el cuerpo del omega desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Chasquea la lengua para ir en dirección contraria y salir por la puerta trasera del local, con la firme idea de largarse a su casa. Sin embargo, no puede quitarse al peligris de la cabeza ni la forma en la que este lo trataba, sin duda, nada tenía que ver con los demás. Mo no tenía relación con el resto de omegas del local, de hecho, juraría que muchos de ellos lo odiaban, pero She Li de alguna forma era diferente.  
Antes de salir a la calle, el pelirrojo se coloca la chaqueta y desea con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse al tipo de antes. Le importaba una mierda que esa fuera su pareja destinada. Le importaba una mierda el tener pareja, al fin y al cabo, ese era el menor de sus deseos, más aún si esta era impuesta por su jodida condición de omega. Podía esperar sentado si pensaba tener la más mínima posibilidad de acercarse a él. 

\- ¡Eh, Guan Shan!

Era su jefe. El aludido se gira para ver que era lo que este quería y al hacerlo se da cuenta del rostro serio pero amable del beta.

\- Olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado, será lo mejor

El pelirrojo asiente levemente. Si antes había pensado que aborrecía a todos los compañeros del trabajo, en el fondo su jefe le agradaba bastante pese a todos los problemas que tenían cada día.  
Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí no pasan ni cinco segundos antes de darse cuenta de que la figura del moreno se encuentra unos metros a la derecha de él, apoyado sobre un coche negro que parecía bastante caro. El alfa está fumándose un cigarrillo y no aparta la vista del rostro de Guan Shan. Por unos instantes, ambas miradas coinciden y el omega siente una ligera intimidación, por lo que la aparta de inmediato.  
No sabe que hacer. Desea correr hacia él para romperle la cara a puñetazos por haberlo tratado como un objeto, pero algo le dice que es mucho mejor no hacerlo, de alguna forma ese sujeto no le inspiraba nada bueno y lograba hacerlo temer por su integridad. Sin embargo, sus deseos omegas estaban latentes y le quemaban las ganas de ir hasta él para refugiarse en sus brazos, creando un cóctel de sensaciones que hace hervir la sangre de Guan Shan.

\- Hey, ven aquí – llamó el pelinegro sin moverse ni un ápice, a excepción de brazo que sostenía el cigarro.

Mo dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo y frunció el ceño antes de responderle con un gesto soez con la mano, caminando al lado contrario de donde estaba Tian. No dejaría que ningún alfa le diera órdenes.   
Este último entrecierra los ojos al darse cuenta de que el omega está pasando de él y con total parsimonia tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó, para posteriormente meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dirigirse en paso rápido hasta el pelirrojo.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Guan Shan se encontraba con la mano de ese alfa rodeándole el cuello y estampándole contra la pared más cercana. 

\- ¡¡!!

Sobresaltado, Mo agarra la mano que tiene en el cuello para tirar de ella y quitárselo de encima, sin ningún resultado. Estaba asustado y era más que obvio, sus ojos le delataban. Nunca había tenido reparo en enfrentarse a alfas pero… ¿por qué narices ese lograba intimidarlo hasta el punto de hacerlo casi temblar? 

\- ¡Suéltame, desgraciado!

Pese a la sensación de amenaza el pelirrojo no se deja achantar y le planta cara al más alto, quien lejos de acatar lo que el omega le ha dicho, hace su agarre más fuerte. He Tian no había tenido un buen día como para que ahora se le sublevara un omega, fuera quien mierdas fuera ese omega.

\- Debería castigarte por haber suprimido tu celo – murmura contra el rostro ajeno en un tono amenazante que hizo estremecer nuevamente al pelirrojo.

Era la primera vez que al azabache se le negaba un omega y eso rompía el maravilloso ego que se había formado en todos esos años de superioridad moral y física, pues nunca había tenido problema a la hora de seducir a una mujer o un hombre omega, ni beta.

\- Que te jodan, maldito pervertido.

Esas simples palabras golpearon el orgullo de Tian con fuerza haciendo hervir su sangre y encoger su corazón a partes iguales, lo que decían del dolor que causaba la negativa de tu pareja era cierto. No podía tolerar eso.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que te jod- 

El pelirrojo no tiene tiempo de acabar la frase cuando nota a Tian acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, colando una pierna entre las suyas para evitar una posible patada a sus partes nobles. El cuerpo de Guan Shan se tensa y antes de que ambos entren en un contacto más íntimo, gira la cara y cubre el rostro ajeno con sus manos, haciendo que el moreno besara la palma de estas.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – gritó como pudo, pues la mano en su garganta no ayuda mucho

En defensa propia, el menor arañó la cara del alfa para que lo soltara de una vez, logrando su cometido apenas unos segundos después. 

\- ¡Agh! Pequeño imbécil…

He Tian llevó sus propias manos a la cara, palpándola para darse cuenta de que sus yemas se teñían ligeramente de rojo. Ese jodido omega se había atrevido a rasguñarle hasta hacerle sangre, y no pensaba perdonárselo.  
Al verse libre, Guan Shan tenía la oportunidad de escapar, pero en ese momento esa era la última de sus intenciones, su objetivo actual era partirle la boca a puñetazos para que no tuviera la oportunidad de intentar besarlo nuevamente.   
Dejándose llevar por la ira, apretó los dientes con fuerza y elevó el puño para estamparlo en la cara del alfa, pero el pelirrojo no contaba con los reflejos del más alto y su muñeca es agarrada sin ninguna dificultad antes de sentir la rodilla de este chocar contra su estómago, obligándolo a doblarse sobre sí mismo, luchando por volver a recuperar la respiración y dejándolo completamente confundido, sin entender que había pasado en esas milésimas de segundo.  
El cuerpo tembloroso por el dolor del pelirrojo se vence hacia adelante y el moreno se ve obligado a recogerlo antes de que cayera de cara al suelo. Era algo menos ligero de lo que pensaba, pero seguía pesando poco a su parecer. Lo observa unos segundos para asegurarse que no le había causado un daño irreparable, y eso parecía. Genial. Al menos no moriría.  
Con la mano libre, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo marcando uno de los números que más acostumbraba a llamar

\- Ven a recogerme, estoy justo donde me dejaste hora y media atrás. 

No dijo nada más, ni siquiera esperó a que el otro contestara, simplemente colgó.  
Apoyado contra la pared y sosteniendo todavía el cuerpo ajeno y cada vez menos tembloroso en su brazo, esperaba a que su chófer regresara a por él, no debía tardar mucho pues pese a que andando estuviera a 20 minutos, en coche no excedía los 6.   
Mientras su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos estúpidos, el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse y a tratar de soltarse de su agarre.

\- Suéltame, hijo de puta.

Pese a la molestia que todavía sentía no dudó en revolverse y golpear con el codo el costado del moreno para lograr su objetivo, quien simplemente lo soltó para permitirle que se incorporara.  
Una vez pudo ponerse de pie, Mo Guan le regaló una mirada cargada de furia al moreno, pero a cambio solo recibió una expresión seria, vacía de emociones, que estremeció el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

\- Mierda. Me largo de aquí.

Este último se dio la vuelta con la intención de regresar de una buena vez a su casa, pero los planes del más alto no eran esos así que alargó el brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros y atraerlo nuevamente hacia él.

\- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio. Vienes a mi piso

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS DICES?! ¡Sólo muerto iría a tu jodido piso!

\- Eso es fácil de arreglar…

La parsimonia con la que el moreno le amenaza asusta a Guan Shan y lo mantiene pasmado en el sitio unos segundos, pero a los segundos se aparta el brazo ajeno de un manotazo sin resultado, pues Tian lo agarra con más fuerza para pegarlo nuevamente a la pared.

\- Si vuelves a joderme, te cortaré las pelotas.

El pelirrojo traga saliva, algo en aquellos ojos grises le dice que era capaz de eso y, peor aún, que podría disfrutarlo. Finalmente termina por no tentar más a la suerte y quedarse a su lado, en completo silencio y sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara.  
He Tian se separó de él un poco, vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo de que no tuviera los cojones de volver a marcharse pese a su amenaza que no dudaría en cumplir, no sería el primero al que ve agonizar, le importaba una mierda quien fuera, simplemente le frustraba que las cosas no salieran como él quería.  
A lo lejos se oyó el motor de un coche acercarse hasta que finalmente paró justo delante de ellos, esperando a que ambos entraran.

\- Vamos – ordenó el moreno mientras abría la puerta para que entrara

El más bajo miró con total desconfianza el coche

\- No voy a entrar ahí. No voy a ir a tu casa – se rebela. Realmente no sabía con la persona tan peligrosa que estaba tratando en ese momento.

El alfa soltó un suspiro

\- Bien, será divertido oírte gritar…

Esbozó una sonrisa maligna y de lado, bajando la mano hasta la entrepierna de este con la firma idea de hacerlo ver que no dudaría ni un segundo a la hora de cumplir su amenaza, así que el pelirrojo terminó por entrar dentro del lujoso coche, lo más alejado posible del alfa  
Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, He Tian cerró la puerta del auto.


	4. Capítulo 4.

He Tian miraba sin ningún tipo de reparo el rostro de Guan Shan, estudiándolo. El pelirrojo tenía unos rasgos delicados, al igual que todos los omegas, pero ese ceño fruncido le quitaba toda seducción y hermosura. Paseó la vista por el cuello de este dándose cuenta enseguida de que el pequeño omega estaba en total tensión, eso divirtió al moreno y esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Acostumbraba a ver a la gente que le rodeaba actuar de esa forma, pero las reacciones de Mo Guan le llamaban poderosamente más la atención.  
Por otra parte, Mo sentía los ojos ajenos clavados en él, poniéndolo más y más nervioso y enfureciéndolo a un límite superior al que ya estaba. Observó de reojo al más alto, como este estaba totalmente concentrado en inspeccionar cada parte de su rostro y cuerpo. No podía más. Odiaba sentirse observado. Al momento en que el moreno sonríe de esa forma, el omega estalla.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que mierdas haces?! Deja de mirarme como un jodido pervertido

Al darse cuenta de la forma tan brusca en la que había roto ese silencio se arrepintió de inmediato y miró al chófer por el retrovisor para comprobar la reacción de este que, como si nada, seguía conduciendo.

\- Cálmate, solo te estaba observando.

Tian suspira pesadamente, pero pese a ello no puede negar que esa reacción tan violenta le había gustado, era totalmente diferente a los demás, no se sonrojaba con la facilidad con la que otros lo hacían, al menos no por vergüenza, porque de rabia parecía ser lo más común en él, como en ese preciso momento en el que su cara estaba teñida de rojo y las venas de los nudillos se le marcaban con fuerza.  
El pelirrojo se sintió menospreciado por ese simple comentario y la rabia lo invadió, como si no fuera para nada sencillo que eso ocurriera.

\- Me importa una mierda, como vuelvas a hacerlo te-

\- ¿Cómo vuelva a hacerlo, qué?

El jefe de la mafia calló de inmediato al pelirrojo, sólo le bastó una fría mirada y un tono de voz más grave y cortó su frase de manera abrupta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Mo apretó los puños y con un chasquido de lengua, se giró hacia la ventana para dejar de ver el puto rostro de Tian, aquel rostro que le atraía y repelía, siendo este último mucho más notorio.  
El moreno apartó los ojos para dejar de intimidar al omega, concentrándose al igual que él en la oscura calle iluminada con la luz de varias farolas. He Tian se preguntó que cojones iba a hacer con él ahora, siempre había oído que al momento en el que un alfa y un omega destinados se conocen, el celo suele dominarlos y deben unirse y marcarse, pero el bailarín había roto toda esa creencia que giraba en torno a su mente y ahora estaba un poco descolocado, además de que generalmente en ese primer encuentro varios de los alfas anudan, lo cual no llamaba la atención del moreno en absoluto, no al menor por ahora.  
Finalmente, el coche aparca y ambos salen de él.

\- Buenas noches, señor

Fue lo último que dijo el chófer antes de desaparecer con el vehículo entre las escasas luces de la calle.  
Guan Shan ignoró la voz de aquella persona y alzó la vista al enorme edificio, preguntándose por primera vez que clase de trabajo tendría ese prepotente alfa, y pese a la curiosidad, prefirió no preguntarle, no quería darle indicios de que le interesaba mínimamente su vida.  
He Tian abrió la puerta principal el edificio y esperó a que el pelirrojo se dignara a entrar, para su suerte, este no se quejó y pasó sin problema alguno. Unos pasos más adelante ambos llegaron al ascensor, Tian la abrió con la llave privada del edificio y, esta vez algo a regañadientes, el omega entró dentro del aparato para acto seguido pegarse a la pared contraria a la que estaba el ajeno. Este último sonrió y alargó su mano para intentar tocar la barbilla de Mo simplemente con intenciones de molestarlo, en ese momento no pretendía nada más.

\- ¡No me toques, me das asco!

El pelirrojo apartó la mano de Tian de un golpe y este volvió a su posición original sin decir nada. Guan Shan frente al moreno únicamente sabía actuar a la defensiva a pesar del tremendo golpe y las amenazas que ya se había llevado. Le importaba una mierda, era algo con lo que llevaba lidiando muchos años.  
Tian aplaudía internamente la insolencia del omega, debía admitir que agallas no le faltaban a la hora de enfrentarlo, sin embargo y a la vez que ese pequeño premio al pelirrojo, sentía unas ganas tremendas de ponerlo en su lugar y hacerle ver que por muy rebelde que fuera, él era el que mandaba de los dos.

\- Tienes valor… pero por tu bien, regula tus palabras– su voz era fría y dura, reflejando gran parte de su forjada personalidad, advirtiendo de que jugaba con fuego con esa actitud desobediente.

\- No me digas que tengo que hacer

El moreno iba a responderle de la manera más ácida posible, pero para suerte de Mo la puerta del ascensor se abrió. He Tian salió del aparato y miró de reojo que el pelirrojo lo hiciera mientras se dirigía a su puerta.  
Guan Shan le seguía a varios centímetros de su espalda, con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando por lo bajo, solo quería largarse de ese maldito lugar y no volver a ver esos ojos grises en toda su vida. No quería unirse a nadie en la vida, y encontrar a su pareja destinada no estaba en sus planes de futuro.

\- Pasa

El moreno demandó una vez empujó la puerta de su casa, ofreciéndole entrar primero al más bajo, quien reticente, acabó por entrar.

\- ¡Woah! – escapó de los finos labios del omega.

Este último jamás había visto un lugar para vivir tan espacioso como ese, era muy cálido y reconfortante pese a la escasa decoración. Inconscientemente, se acercó hasta los enormes ventanales que mostraban una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad de noche.  
El moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz, permaneciendo unos instantes parado en el sitio y observando que era lo que Mo hacía, aprovechando para bordear con sus ojos el contorno de su espalda, de sus caderas, de sus piernas… Se veía bien, no era el prototipo de omega perfecto, pero a juicio de Tian no tenía un mal cuerpo. Pasando de largo para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta de su mirada, se dirigió hacia la cama para desvestirse casi por completo y ponerse un pantalón de chándal negro a juego con una camiseta ceñida del mismo color. Dejó a un lado del suelo el traje que anteriormente llevaba y suspiró al sentirse más reconfortado.  
El moreno tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, caminando hacia donde estaba el omega. La última vez que tuvo a uno esa condición en su casa fue… hacía tres noches, sin embargo, en ese caso no había tenido ningún problema a la hora de tener sexo con él, había sido bastante sencillo y aunque el orgasmo le pareció bastante pobre, al menos esa noche había conseguido aliviar sus cargas mentales y emocionales, aunque fuera por unas horas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – comentó al apoyarse en una de las ventanas y llevarse el cigarro a la boca

Guan Shan salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Tian, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que este se colocó prácticamente a su lado.  
Lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué te importa?

El alfa rodó los ojos y continuó fumando.

\- Por formalidad, es lo que suelen hacer las personas.

Ese comentario irónico molestó de nuevo a Mo, quien rechinó los dientes ante la calma que desprendía el moreno.

\- Puedes meterte esa formalidad por donde te quepa – escupió de forma ácida a la vez que le dedicaba un gesto soez con el dedo del medio.

Continuando con la misma tranquilidad y con su mano libre, agarró de un movimiento firme la muñeca del omega. Guan Shan se sobresaltó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aunque no sabría identificar la sensación certera de dicho estremecimiento.

\- No seas tan insolente, solo te he preguntado tu jodido nombre.

Finalmente, y al no recibir respuesta, soltó la muñeca del más bajo quien rápidamente apartó la mano para tomarla con la suya propia en un gesto de rechazo total.

\- Bien, pelirrojo – si este no quería decirle el nombre, Tian tendría que llamarlo por su color de pelo – ¿eres virgen? – soltó con un tono neutral.

El aludido palideció. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¡¿HAAH?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! NO SON TUS PUTOS ASUNTOS

He Tian terminó su cigarro y lo apagó contra un cenicero que tenía tirado por el suelo, cerca de donde ambos estaban. No le tomó importancia a los gritos del omega, quien estaba más que furioso y parecía que iba a explotar de la rabia.

\- De hecho… si que lo son. Responde a la pregunta.

Tian se creía en el derecho de saber si su pareja destinada había mantenido algún tipo de relación sexual con alguien antes de conocerlo a él, o si por el contrario, sería él quien se llevaría la virginidad de ese omega gruñón.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡QUE TE JODAN!

Guan Shan tomó la camiseta del moreno en actitud amenazante, pero como era de esperar, no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba y terminó él mismo agarrado del cuello de su camiseta, pegado al cuerpo de Tian y temblando ligeramente. ¿Por qué cojones se dejaba mangonear por ese alfa? Le gustaría poder resistirse, pero no se ve capaz de hacerlo, no quiere terminar golpeado otra vez.  
El jefe de la mafia se percató del ligero temblor del pelirrojo y cambió sus planes de golpearlo nuevamente, pese a sus constantes sublevaciones le recordaba a un pequeño animal asustado, y no era para menos, en el fondo entendía lo incómodo que debía ser que un desconocido tratara sutilmente de acostarse contigo y encima te pegara. No debía ser una revelación fácil para el pequeño mundo del omega.   
He Tian se apiadó un poco de él pero no lo soltó. Guan Shan seguía temblando.

\- Cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada 

Por hoy, el moreno dejaría de pensar en follárselo o darle una paliza, a ese paso no iban a llegar a nada y violar no era su estilo, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora. También podría usar su voz de mando, pero eso prácticamente contaba como violación.

\- S-suéltame – tartamudeó sin querer. Estaba ansioso por largarse de ahí y no dudaría en echar a correr en cuanto estuviera libre.

Tian alzó las dos cejas a modo de sorpresa, no se esperaba que el más bajo tartamudeara y saber la turbación que le ocasionaba le divirtió, así que afianzó aún más su agarre.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?

El tono de voz utilizado por el alfa fue mucho más grave, una mezcla entre seductor y amenaza. Mo quedó paralizado unos segundos, pero pronto reaccionó y sujetó la mano que tomaba su camiseta para intentar soltarla. He Tian sonrió de lado e hizo un pequeño amago de acercarse a él, no quería hacerle nada más allá de molestarlo un poco más, había descubierto que era divertido.

\- ¡AAAAAAH MIERDA! HAS DICHO QUE NO ME IBAS A HACER NADA

El jefe de la mafia dejó salir un bufido de risa y soltó la camiseta del omega, por hoy ya estaba bien de “jugar” con él.   
En ese momento, Guan Shan aprovechó para darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero He Tian no era ni tonto ni lento de reflejos, así que en menos de dos segundos, el bailarín estaba de nuevo junto a él con el brazo del alfa alrededor de los hombros y la mano de este rodeando delicadamente su cuello. La suave piel del cuello del omega que entraba en contacto con los dedos de Tian le resultó de lo más placentero, y una enorme y nueva necesidad de acariciarlo se apoderó de él. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, cerró los dedos un poco más sobre la garganta del pelirrojo, lo suficiente para tocarlo sin hacerle daño.  
Sin embargo, eso no le quitó fuerzas para advertirle.

\- Mejor estate quieto. No me hagas ir a buscarte, por tu bien. – le dijo con su tono más sádico. 

Sin darse cuenta, había utilizado una de las múltiples frases que usaba para amedrentar a las personas que secuestraba. Eso no le gustó en lo absoluto, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. La costumbre…  
Mo Guan se mantuvo quieto. Esa advertencia no le inspiró nada bueno.

\- Buen chico – volvió a su tono de medio humor para intentar reparar el anterior comentario. Él no era uno de sus víctimas, joder…

El omega sintió algo de rabia por verse tratado como un perro, pero no dijo nada, solo entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse la palabra “muérete”.

\- Escúchame, no me importa que no quieras decirme tu nombre ni si eres virgen… – al fin y al cabo, acabaría por averiguarlo él mismo de otras formas – pero más te vale no follar con otros alfas de ahora en adelante… ni betas – eso último   
iba claramente por el jefe del local donde el pelirrojo trabajaba.  
El tono de autoridad usado por Tian hizo que la rabia que Mo había sentido anteriormente se intensificara. Si el muy desgraciado estaba esperando una respuesta sumisa por su parte, podía esperar sentado.

\- ¡¿Hah?! Estás loco si crees que voy a obedecerte nada más porque lo digas

Sí, pensaba seguir su orden, pero no porque él se lo hubiera dicho, si no porque no tenía ninguna gana de juntarse con ningún alfa, además tampoco le atraía ningún beta de aquellos que conocía. 

\- Dime que no vas a tener sexo con nadie de ahora en adelante

Guan Shan jadeó y sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente. El alfa había utilizado su voz de mando y su razón se nubló durante unos segundos. 

\- N-no lo tendré, n-nunca lo tuve.

He Tian sonrió satisfecho, había obtenido dos respuestas cuando ni siquiera esperaba esa última confesión. Y por si fuera poco, el bailarín era virgen. Eso le gustó demasiado al retorcido alfa.   
Mo Guan chasqueó la lengua una vez volvió a pensar con claridad. Ni de lejos era la primera vez que alguien usaba la voz de mando con él, de hecho lo habían usado tantas veces que ya creyó ser inmune a ella, algo imposible dada su condición de omega, pero la potencia con la que esta vez había golpeado su mente no se comparaba a ninguna de las anteriores.

\- Eres asqueroso, no vuelvas a usar ese truco conmigo

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa de lado y soltó al pequeño pelirrojo, quien se separó de él de inmediato y retrocedió un par de pasos mientras le dedicaba una mirada entre amenazante y temerosa. Al percatarse de que Tian no iba a detener su huida, corrió hacia la puerta y salió del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, dejando la puerta abierta.  
El alfa no había conseguido lo que en un principio tenía en mente, pero al menos Guan Shan había sido advertido y sabía su lugar de trabajo. Las cosas no iban a quedar ahí.

\- ¡AY! ¡Hey, mira por dónde vas!

El moreno frunció el ceño al escuchar esa conocida voz haciendo eco en las escaleras y se acercó hasta la puerta para encontrarse subiendo al dueño de esa voz, seguido por su muy inseparable pareja.

\- ¿Jian Yi? ¿Cómo cojones has entrado?

El rubio subía tocándose el brazo derecho, al parecer el omega le había golpeado mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

\- La puerta estaba abierta – comentó al tiempo que terminaba de subir sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento - ¿Por qué mierdas tienes que tener un ascensor con llave?

Tian rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué mierdas tienes que quejarte tanto? – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Jian Yi arrugó el rostro molesto por esa pregunta, realmente ese era un gesto que lo acompañaba desde que lo conocía.

\- Hey, Tian… ¿quién era ese idiota pelirrojo que salía corriendo de tu piso? – preguntó el castaño que acompañaba a Yi.

He Tian rio suavemente, una risa algo forzada.

\- Tú lo has dicho, un idiota.

El castaño no pidió más información, pero Jian Yi no quedó satisfecho y quería devolverle la jugada al de ojos grises.

\- ¿Tan malo eres en la cama que ha salido corriendo? – preguntó con tono de burla

El alfa de pelo negro no pensaba dejar que ese omega ganara el juego.

\- No recuerdo que tus gemidos de la otra noche fueran de disgusto

Ante ese comentario, fue el otro alfa quien intervino interrumpiendo esa estupidez y rodeando la cintura de su pareja para estrecharlo contra él.

\- Xixi…

Zheng Xi nunca se había considerado posesivo, no al menos hasta que aceptó al rubio como su pareja. Sin embargo, la dominancia no era algo que mostrara salvo en momentos puntuales. Los ojos azules de Zhan se encontraron con los grises de Tian, y este último vio que su broma no le había gustado en lo absoluto aun sabiendo que todo era mentira.   
De hecho, si Jian Yi y He Tian se trataban así era por la confianza que los años les habían dado, aunque el castaño en el fondo supiera eso, el pasado que esos dos habían tenido todavía sacaba a relucir sus celos.  
El moreno aguantó su mirada y sonrió.

\- No te preocupes Zheng Xi, es todo tuyo. – dijo Tian para calmar los ánimos del otro alfa. 

El castaño apartó finalmente la mirada y pese a no decir nada, ambos sabían que se había tranquilizado. Al fin y al cabo, los tres eran amigos y en el fondo comentarios así volaban entre ellos por mucho que al castaño no le llegaran a agradar.   
Finalmente, el más alto preguntó lo que llevaba en su cabeza desde que los había visto llegar.

\- Bien chicos… ¿habéis venido solo de visita o tenéis algo importante que decirme?

He Tian se decantaba más por esa última opción.


	5. Capítulo 5.

Al salir disparado, Guan Shan chocó violentamente con el hombro de un omega que no conocía de nada pero no le tomó importancia, no al menos hasta que la mirada de la persona que iba detrás de este le perforó la nuca. El pelirrojo se giró por inercia para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que parecían querer asesinarlo, por lo que no le costó mucho adivinar que se trataba de la pareja del rubio. Le importó una mierda, le sostuvo la mirada con la misma dureza y antes de largarse del edificio le enseñó el dedo del medio como muestra de desprecio. Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. 

\- Menudo gilipollas ¿quién se ha creído que es?

El alfa de la pareja se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir a ese desconocido, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

\- Xixi, déjalo

El castaño miró los ojos de su pareja y eso le fue suficiente para relajarse, al fin y al cabo había sido una tontería. Cuando el rubio tuvo la certeza de que estaba calmado, le tomó de la mano para continuar subiendo por esas infernales escaleras que parecían no acabar nunca hasta que finalmente llegaron arriba. Por si les había quedado alguna duda, ese omega con tanta prisa había salido del apartamento de Tian, pues este tenía la puerta abierta y su dueño estaba afuera.

\- ¿Jian Yi? ¿Cómo cojones has entrado?

El rubio subió sobándose el brazo, el maldito omega desconocido le había dado con fuerza. 

\- La puerta estaba abierta… ¿Por qué mierdas tienes que tener un ascensor con llave? – se quejó Jian Yi jadeando

\- ¿Por qué mierdas tienes que quejarte tanto?

Yi arrugó el rostro por el comentario

\- Hey, Tian… ¿quién era ese idiota pelirrojo que salía corriendo de tu piso?

\- Tú lo has dicho, un idiota.

Jian Yi vio la oportunidad para joderlo de vuelta, y no la perdería.

\- ¿Tan malo eres en la cama que ha salido corriendo?

El tono del rubio era de burla y de triunfo total, nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- No recuerdo que tus gemidos de la otra noche fueran de disgusto.

El omega lo miró enfadado, ese maldito alfa siempre conseguía superar sus comentarios ofensivos. Iba a replicarle pero sintió a su pareja rodeándole por la cintura haciéndole volver a la realidad. El rubio sabía que Zheng Xi estaba enfadado.

\- Xixi…

El castaño sabía que todo eso se debía a la confianza que ambos se tenían y pese a no ser un alfa posesivo, no toleraba del todo que se hablaran así. El omega se percató de la mirada que su pareja y su amigo se daban y le asustó. Por unos segundos el ambiente se llenó de tensión y este temió que algo fuera a suceder, pues sabía de sobra que Zheng Xi todavía no había superado las insinuaciones de Tian de años atrás.   
Para su suerte, el moreno rompió con toda esa tensión y Yi se lo agradeció internamente.

\- No te preocupes Zheng Xi, es todo tuyo.

Finalmente, el castaño apartó la mirada y todos supieron que ya estaba calmado. Ahora debían centrarse en la noticia que debían llevarle al jefe de la mafia. 

\- Bien chicos… ¿habéis venido solo de visita o tenéis algo importante que decirme?

La pareja se miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de atreverse a decirle nada.

\- Venga va… ¿os vais a casar?

Tian rió ocultando sus ansias de saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando que tanto les costaba decírselo. La pareja ignoró la broma, no era el momento adecuado para seguirla.

\- Tu hermano te necesita – empezó Jian Yi  
\- Joder… - He Tian cortó al rubio y borró la sonrisa pícara de su cara, dándole la espalda para caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse en él.

De todos era bien sabido la mala relación que el moreno tenía con su hermano, y trabajar en lo mismo, por mucho que Tian lo evitaba, solo acrecentaba ese odio que el menor de los He le tenía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ese cabrón quiere ahora? – dijo y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. 

Por mucho que le jodiese, el moreno siempre acababa cediendo a todas las peticiones de su hermano y no por gusto, sino porque no le quedaba más opción. Era el tipo de vida que le había tocado vivir y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Un tipo de vida que no tenía color alguno y que solo podía llenarla mediante largas sesiones de sexo que muchas veces ni siquiera llegaban a satisfacerle plenamente.   
Yi y Xi fueron hasta el mueble y se colocaron frente al alfa de pelo negro.

\- No lo ha especificado, solo ha dicho algo de drogas.

\- ¿Drogas? – el jefe de la mafia volvió a colocar la cabeza en su lugar.

Jian Yi asintió un par de veces y los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron, amenazantes.

\- En principio iba a venir él a por ti, pero consideró que a nosotros nos abrirías la puerta… - Zheng Xi comentó antes de tomar asiento en la otra esquina del sofá. Jian Yi lo imitó, sentándose entre los dos.  
El alfa suspiró pesadamente llevándose ambas manos al rostro, no tenía ni un puto segundo para descansar. Estaba acostumbrado a los problemas y uno más no le suponía nada nuevo pero estaba hasta los cojones de llevar ese ritmo de vida, tanto que cada vez más se descubría a si mismo deseando ser otra persona, una no tan oscura y sin tantos fantasmas a su espalda.

\- ¿Para cuándo me necesita?

\- Para dentro de media hora. Vendrá a buscarte – dijo Xi.

El más alto chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sofá para estirarse, arrepintiéndose de haberles dejado entrar a su casa, ya no confiaría de nuevo en ellos cuando vinieran sin avisar. Menudo hijo de puta era su hermano…

\- Voy a ducharme. Más os vale estar aquí para cuando salga.

Zhan le hizo un gesto para que se largara al baño. No tenían intención de moverse de ahí, no después de todo lo que les había costado llegar.  
Tian nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera para sí mismo, pero muy en el fondo necesitaba de alguien que le “apoyara” en momentos que le resultaban tan tensos e incómodos como podía ser el encuentro con su hermano. Siempre estaba solo al enfrentarlo y pese a su enorme autoestima, el mayor de los He al final siempre lograba doblegarlo.  
Se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa limpia y acorde a lo que intuía que iban a hacer. Pantalones y camisa oscura, la sangre no se apreciaba apenas.  
Tras tomar todo lo necesario, el moreno cerró la puerta del baño y se quedó viendo en el espejo. Al sacarse la camiseta no pudo evitar fijarse, como cada vez que lo hacía, en la cicatriz que adornaba parte de su abdomen. Pasó los dedos sobre esta sintiendo su piel erizarse con su propio tacto. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el grifo del agua, desvistiéndose poco después y entrando a la ducha.  
Al oír el sonido del agua caer, Jian Yi suspiró y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, quien alargó el brazo para acariciar el suave cabello del rubio. Zheng Xi no era muy dado a ese tipo de muestras de cariño estando fuera de casa, pero en ese momento no los veía nadie más, así que no le tomó mucha importancia y se permitió disfrutar un poco de su novio. 

\- ¿Qué crees que será ese asunto? – Yi preguntó

El castaño se encogió de hombros sin dejar de acariciar en ningún momento.

\- No lo se, ese cabrón nunca cuenta nada.  
El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tenía razón, conocía a He Tian desde su adolescencia y jamás le había confiado ningún secreto, jamás le había contado nunca nada privado más allá de sus amoríos de una noche, y ni siquiera le gustaba que hiciera eso, pues siempre acababa tapándose los oídos para no tener que escuchar las obscenidades que les hacía a esos omegas. El sexo para ese alfa nunca fue un tabú, pero su vida privada… era todo un misterio. 

\- Supongo que no debe de ser fácil ser él – continuó Xi

Y tenía razón, ser el líder de una mafia junto con tu hermano al que odia y todos los trapicheos que eso conlleva no era una vida ilícita que digamos, más aún si se te ha impuesto desde pequeño. Jian Yi se sintió un poco mal por Tian, recordando la vez en la que casi entra a formar parte de toda esa “familia” y lo mal que se sintió al no querer formar parte de ella. Por fortuna para él, gracias a Xixi no tuvo que hacerlo, quien desde pequeño estuvo sacándole de todos los apuros. Le debía mucho.   
Sin apenas ser consciente, el castaño deslizó sus dedos desde el cabello del omega hasta su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente y haciendo que este se distrajera de todos los pensamientos y se estremeciera.   
El rubio sonrió para sí y enterró el rostro en el cuello del alfa, impregnándose de su buen olor. Para sorpresa de Xi, su pareja clavó suavemente los dientes en su piel, arrancándole un suspiro de placer.

\- Jian Yi, estate quieto.

Zhan le reprendió, pero detenerse no estaba en los planes del omega.   
Yi rio sobre la sensible piel del alfa y humedeció sus labios antes de posarlos sobre esta y haciendo que su pareja se estremeciera.

\- Para ya, espérate a llegar a casa

El castaño en un vano intento por parar la situación, se separa un poco del omega para que no siguiera besándole, tentando a la suerte. Sin embargo, Jian Yi conoce demasiado bien a su pareja y en el fondo sabe que va a acabar cediendo, o al menos eso es lo que espera.   
Acortando la distancia que escasos segundos atrás había ganado el alfa, el rubio vuelve a atacar su cuello, deslizando la punta de la lengua desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, muy delicadamente, y esta vez, Xi no puede contenerse y deja salir un suave gruñido. Jian Yi sabía que ya había ganado.  
Años atrás se hubiera llevado un puñetazo al tratar de tocarlo siquiera, pero con el paso del tiempo Xixi había aceptado la relación, y la satisfacción que ambos sintieron al momento de besarse por primera vez no podía compararse con nada.   
El omega aprovechó para dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por la piel del alfa, besos que sabía de sobra que lo volvían loco, y acarició con disimulo el muslo interno de este.   
Zheng Xi suspiró de placer nuevamente y tomó la nuca del rubio para separarlo y verlo profundamente a los ojos antes de tomar posesión de sus labios. El beso era lento y contenía una gran pasión y deseo que no podían manifestarse en ese lugar, no si al menos no querían acabar con He Tian chantajeándoles para tener sexo con ellos. Sin embargo, Jian Yi no tomó eso en consideración y acercó peligrosamente la mano a la entrepierna de su pareja, rozándola por encima y notando que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano, pues había conseguido despertar parte de ella.  
No obstante, la mano del castaño tomó la muñeca ajena.

\- Basta… - susurró sin mucha credibilidad en un intento nulo de advertir y detener al omega.

Jian Yi ronroneó cerca de su oreja.

\- Déjame… tengo muchas ganas de tocarte… - le confesó levemente sonrojado, y a eso ya no pudo negarse.

Terminó por soltarle la muñeca para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, además el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, por lo que Tian todavía era ajeno a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.  
El rubio viéndose libre de nuevo, acarició la entrepierna de su pareja sin mucho pudor, demostrándole así las ganas que tenía de unirse con él. Dejándose llevar, Xixi deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda del omega hasta acomodarla en el trasero de este, apretándolo suavemente y ganándose así un pequeño gemido. Ese simple sonido calentó en exceso al alfa, y tomando la cadera de su pareja con ambas manos, lo levantó lo suficiente como para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él.   
Jian Yi soltó una muy pequeña carcajada, compartir esos momentos con Zhan le hacía sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.  
Notando como la erección del castaño presionaba contra su trasero, osciló las caderas para otorgarle más placer y fue recompensado por un potente gruñido que lo excitó más de lo que podía imaginar, sintiendo como su ropa interior empezaba a mojarse.  
Ajenos a que ya no se oía el agua caer, Xi se lanzó a besar el cuello de Jian Yi, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio y que actuara a su antojo. Disfrutaba todo tipo de contacto que procediera de esos labios.

\- Hey, chicos, no recuerdo haberos dado permiso para montároslo en mi casa… no sin mí

Sorprendidos, ambos se giraron para ver a He Tian, de pie, completamente vestido y cruzado de brazos, pero no se veía molesto, más bien al revés, en su rostro estaba pintado esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica de su persona.   
Jian Yi, sonrojado esta vez por la vergüenza, se levantó del regazo de Zhan sentándose a su lado mientras este último se acomodaba el pantalón para no darle pie al moreno a hacer burlas sobre su actual estado. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo podría relajar sus músculos pero He Tian estaba muy lejos de sentirse tranquilo. Había tenido un día de mierda y su única esperanza de acabarlo bien era conseguir a alguien en ese club con el que pasar una buena noche, pero no contaba con toparse con su puta pareja destinada, quien además le había rechazado abiertamente y de varias maneras, y por si fuera poco, ahora los otros dos idiotas habían ido a buscarlo a petición de su jodido hermano para que arreglaran unos asuntos…   
Con un suspiro de frustración, el alfa cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, secándose y vistiéndose en tiempo récord, pues según sus cálculos había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada en la ducha y su hermano estaría al caer.  
Lo que no se esperaba al abrir la puerta del baño es que ese característico olor a omega y alfa excitado le golpeara tan violentamente. Desvió la mirada para ver lo que ya sabía que iba a encontrar y sonrió de lado sin poder creer que sus dos amigos hayan sido capaces de calentarse en una casa que no era la suya.  
Movido por las ganas de cortarles el rollo, se acercó hasta ellos sin que se percataran de su presencia.

\- Hey, chicos, no recuerdo haberos dado permiso para montároslo en mi casa… no sin mí.

La cara de asombro por haber sido descubiertos le resultó muy divertida. ¿Acaso esperaban no ser pillados? Que ilusos… sin embargo, lo que más gracia le hizo sin duda fue el vano intento de Zheng Xi por ocultar su más que notable erección. 

\- No paréis, ¿estáis seguros que no queréis que me una? – bromeó a la vez que se sentaba en el brazo del sofá, rodeando a ambos con su brazo y atrayéndolos hacia su cuerpo.

Esos momentos eran los únicos en la vida de Tian que le alegraban mínimamente. Podía decir que amigos como tales, ellos eran los únicos pese a la gran cantidad de personas que conocía. 

\- ¡AAAH, TIAN, SUÉLTANOS! – gritó Yi con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso. 

Ignorando la petición del rubio y con una sonrisa de lo más perversa, el alfa de ojos grises se lanzó hacia ellos haciendo que los tres cayeran del sofá. Jian Yi se golpeó la cadera con fuerza y emitió un quejido y, medio enfadado, agarró un cojín para golpear repetidas veces el rostro del moreno, quien lo apartó sin mucha dificultad. La excitación de la pareja había pasado a ser historia.   
El menor de los He iba a contraatacar pero antes de tener tiempo a hacerlo, alguien llamó a su puerta poniendo alerta a los tres amigos. Todos sabían que se trataba de He Cheng.   
Todos se levantaron del suelo sin decir una palabra y el buen humor que Tian había conseguido en esos cortos minutos, desapareció. 

\- Vamos – dijo Tian y ambos lo siguieron por detrás.

Abrió la puerta a su hermano con la cara estoica que usaba siempre que estaba con él y lo miró desafiante. Las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara eran muy intensas, más no lo hizo.

\- Hermano – saludó el menor de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Si bien para He Tian esa pregunta era por cortesía, lo cierto es que en el fondo su hermano lo apreciaba y se preocupaba por él.

\- Igual que hace dos semanas – contestó sin ganas y sin bajar la mirada.

Sí, pese a que trabajaban en el mismo negocio familiar, el hijo menor se las arreglaba para no tener que cruzarse ni una sola vez con Cheng y él lo sabía, más no le tomaba importancia, tenía asuntos más importantes a los que prestar atención que a los berrinches de su hermanito. 

\- Que tensión ¿no? – susurró el rubio al oído de su pareja, quien simplemente asintió sin atreverse a respirar muy fuerte. 

Tras unos instantes en los que ambos se miraron sin decir una sola palabra, finalmente fue He Cheng quien rompió esa tensión.

\- Bien, vamos

Ninguno hizo amago de bajar por el ascensor, no querían que todo se volviera más incómodo todavía. Al llegar abajo, Tian tocó el hombro de sus dos amigos y les dedicó una muy falsa sonrisa.

\- Ya podéis iros. Espero que continuéis con lo que habéis empezado arriba

Les guiñó un ojo mostrando complicidad y queriendo actuar con total naturalidad, como lo haría en caso de no estar su hermano, pero ambos sabían lo forzado que había sido.  
No obstante, Jian Yi le dedicó con todo su cariño el dedo del medio antes de que su pareja lo tomara de la cintura y se largaran de ahí.  
He Tian vio que su hermano ya estaba en el coche y no tardó en montarse en el asiento del copiloto.   
.  
.  
.  
Lo primero que los He vieron nada más entrar al almacén fue a un tipo atado a una silla, golpeado y forcejeando para poder soltarse, pero al momento que se percató de la entrada de los hermanos, el tipo palideció y se detuvo. Empezó a temblar.   
El tipo en cuestión era un alfa que trabajó durante meses para ellos, pero por desgracia para él, habían descubierto sus verdaderos planes y no tenían intención de dejar que ese jodido traidor se saliera con la suya.

\- No hemos podido sacarle nada, no quiere hablar – comentó el hombre de pelo blanco que anteriormente llamó a Cheng. 

\- Nos encargaremos nosotros, retírate.

Sin emitir ninguna otra palabra, se hizo a un lado para observar todo lo que ocurriría en la oscuridad.   
Los hermanos se acercaron hasta el tipo de la silla quien, intentando aparentar más valor del que tenía, escupió los zapatos de Tian pese a estar claramente temblando. Este último sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que auguraba dolor para aquel que se había osado a vejarle.   
El alfa de ojos grises golpeó el rostro del traidor haciéndole sangrar el labio y obligándolo a girar la cara por el impacto de los nudillos contra su carne.

\- Límpialo – el menor tomó el cabello ajeno y levantó el pie lo justo para que la boca y el cuero quedaran a la misma altura

El alfa de la silla giró la cara, en su naturaleza estaba no dejarse pisotear de esa manera por nadie, ni aunque estuviera jugando con la muerte como en ese momento.


	6. Capítulo 6. (+18 Zheng Xi-Jian Yi)

El silencio reinaba dentro del coche, ninguno de los dos hermanos quería hablar y ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de hacerlo. He Tian miraba por la ventana y He Cheng de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.  
Ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones.  
Sólo el sonido del suave motor del auto.  
Hasta que el teléfono de Cheng sonó y una pantalla cerca del volante se iluminó y en ella apareció un tipo de pelo blanco al que Tian había visto en contadas ocasiones. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese tipo y tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Los habéis encontrado?

\- Sí, no les ha dado tiempo a huir del país – la voz a través de la línea se oía algo monitorizada.

\- Bien, vamos de camino 

He Cheng colgó.

\- ¿Llevas un arma?

El menor de los He negó con la cabeza, no había tomado importancia del arma pues sabía de sobra que su hermano le prestaría una, además la había dejado en la chaqueta que había usado para ir al local donde encontró al pelirrojo. Inconscientemente, el pensar en ese rebelde omega le sacó una leve sonrisa, a la vez que una gran frustración por no haber conseguido su gran objetivo de esa noche.

\- Abre la guantera, ahí tienes una.

He Tian abrió la guantera y cogió el arma junto con las balas. La cargó en silencio total para después guardarla en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Quería venderle a alguien la mercancía?

\- Sí, pero no sabemos a quién, es lo que vamos a averiguar.

El menor asintió y continuaron con el viaje en completo silencio.  
Al llegar al almacén a las afueras de la ciudad, Cheng aparcó por la parte trasera del edificio. 

\- Vamos

Ambos salieron del coche. Tian suspiró pesadamente, el trabajo empezaba. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- ¿Crees que estará bien?

\- Jian Yi, tiene 24 años y lleva haciendo esto desde los 13.

El rubio refunfuñó por lo bajo, sabía de sobra que He Tian no estaba en problemas, que él sabía defenderse por sí solo, sin embargo…

\- No me refería a eso – susurró

Su pareja le observó con curiosidad, si no era eso lo que quería decirle no entendía a que se refería realmente. El rubio se sonrojó levemente, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Me preocupa… como se sienta

Zhan abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba una confesión así por su parte. Sin embargo, sus palabras le hicieron meditar; nunca le había dado la más mínima importancia a los sentimientos de ese alfa ya que ni él mismo parecía tenerlos, aunque pensándolo mejor, sí que en alguna ocasión había llegado a pensar en la soledad que podría estar viviendo, pero sin ir más allá de un simple pensamiento. Sin embargo, pese a todo el dinero que manejaba y la cantidad de omegas y betas, tanto hombres como mujeres, que habían pasado por su cama, no tenía verdaderas razones para ser feliz.

\- Tal vez no esté bien – comentó Xixi, alterando más a su pareja.

El omega frunció el ceño, no era muy dado a preocuparse por sentimientos de otras personas, pero He Tian pese a lo cabrón que podía llegar a ser, era su amigo desde hacía 8 años y le importaba.  
El chico de ojos azules notó la incomodidad en el cuerpo de su pareja y rodeó su cintura con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él y dejando un beso en su cabeza. Muy en el fondo y sin querer expresarlo en voz alta, su lado alfa se revolvía al ver que su pareja estaba preocupado por otro de su misma especie. 

\- No le des más vueltas, no podemos ir en contra de su destino.

¿Su destino? ¿El destino de liderar un clan junto a una persona que odias? No, definitivamente no podían ir en contra de lo que Tian debía ser, no podían intentar disolver ese clan sin perder al menos un par de extremidades, y Jian Yi lo sabía, más no quedaba contento al saber que la vida del moreno no tenía pizca alguna de luz. 

\- Lo se… 

El rubio apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Zheng Xi, por muy mal que se encontrara estar tan cerca de él lograba tranquilizarle y hacerle sentir algo mejor. El castaño sonrió para sus adentros cuando Yi se apoyó en él.  
.  
.  
.  
No tardaron en llegar al modesto apartamento donde ambos vivían y tras quitarse las chaquetas, se acomodaron en el sofá, Jian Yi sobre el pecho de su pareja, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón, que de alguna manera lograban relajarse. Mientras, Xi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, acariciando el cabello de su novio, embelesado por la suavidad de este. Esos momentos de intimidad hinchaba de felicidad el corazón de la pareja destinada y logró hacer que el rubio se olvidara por completo de su anterior preocupación.

\- Oye, Xixi…

\- ¿Hmm?

El aludido no abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado tranquilo y cómodo de esa manera.

\- ¿Y si seguimos con lo que dejamos a medias en casa de He Tian? – preguntó de la forma más desinteresada posible. 

La mano del alfa se detuvo. No podía creer la capacidad que tenía su pareja para romper momentos románticos como ese.

\- Jian Yi, eres un idiota

\- ¡¿Hah?! – se incorporó para verlo, molesto por el insulto

No era que el alfa no quisiera tener sexo con él, para nada, siempre quería a pesar de mostrarse tan distante, pero la forma tan cortante de romper con el agradable ambiente que habían formado crispó los nervios de Xi.  
Pero no le importaba en el fondo. Así era su pareja.  
Y así la quería.   
Suspiró levemente antes de tomar la cara de su pareja con ambas manos y dejar un casto beso que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente. El alfa sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, sonrisa que duró poco pues Yi acercó sus labios de vuelta y ambos se fundieron en un suave beso que erizó sus pieles. Con cada leve caricia, podían sentir que tocaban el cielo.  
Los brazos del castaño rodearon el cuerpo de su compañero para tirar de él y tumbarlo sobre su propio cuerpo, con cuidado de no romper el beso en ningún momento. Jian Yi sonrió contra sus labios antes de continuar con el beso, su pecho ahora estaba lleno de felicidad y Xi podía sentirlo, compartiendo ese mismo sentimiento.   
Todos los contratiempos que tuvieron que superar en el pasado habían quedado ahí, en el pasado, dándoles paso a disfrutar de una relación que duraría para siempre.  
El alfa se separó con un jadeo para deslizar la punta de su nariz sobre la mandíbula ajena, delineándola hasta llegar al cuello, donde dejó suaves besos que estremecieron al omega obligándolo a aguantar la respiración.  
Satisfecho con la reacción, Xi profundizó esos besos dándole leves toques con su lengua a la suave piel de su pareja, disfrutando del contacto y dulce olor que le excitaban más de lo que quería admitir.   
Jian Yi se estremeció entre sus brazos, la delicadeza con la que Zhan le trataba cuando ninguno de los dos estaban en celo le hacía perder la cabeza de todas las maneras posibles.

\- Aah… - gimió al sentir los dientes clavándose con cuidado sobre la expuesta piel de su cuello, erizándola al instante.

Ese simple sonido, pero cargado de placer, estimuló todos los sentidos del alfa, logrando que su pantalón comenzara a apretarle un poco. El rubio lo notó y quiso tomar ventaja de ello.   
Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado de nuevo sobre el regazo de Xi, moviendo sus caderas igual que en la casa de Tian, mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta que este amaba. Sin dejar de moverse, sacó su propia camiseta para lanzarla lejos de donde estaban y dejando al descubierto su pálido torso. El castaño mordió su labio inferior ante la deliciosa vista que tenía frente a él. Lo había tenido de esa forma cientos de veces, pero cada día le fascinaba más.  
Lamiéndose los labios con deseo, el omega tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta de su pareja para levantarla siendo ayudado por esta a sacarla. Deslizó las manos sobre su pecho y abdominales, sintiendo como Xixi se estremecía bajo su tacto y notando como él mismo se excitaba más, su ropa interior debía estar hecha un desastre.   
El olor a omega excitado que despidió Yi noqueó por unos segundos al alfa, sin duda era el mejor olor que podía haber experimentado en toda su vida. Con un bajo gruñido, se sentó para alcanzar a su pareja y volver a devorar su boca. El calor que despedían los dos cuerpos al estar tan juntos no hizo más que aumentar la excitación.  
La mano del castaño acarició el cuerpo ajeno, pasando desde el cuello hasta su pecho, cortando el beso para poder mirar al contrario a los ojos mientras pasaba los dedos sobre sus pezones. Las reacciones que tenía cuando tocaba ese punto nunca le habían defraudado, y esta vez no era menos.

\- Nngh – el rostro del omega terminó por sonrojarse completamente y apretó los labios para canalizar las sensaciones que esa sensible parte de su cuerpo le provocaba. 

Se veía muy tierno y erótico a la vez.  
El alfa desvió el camino a sus labios para acudir de nuevo a su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar los pezones. Jian Yi rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su novio, dejándole hacer a su antojo y deleitándose con sus acciones, jadeando fuerte como consecuencia.   
Movido por la gran recepción del omega, Zhan bajó los besos hasta su pecho y sintió al rubio temblar al intuir que era lo que iba a hacerle. Atrapó uno de los pezones con su boca y se dedicó a lamerlo con suavidad. Yi arqueó la espalda al sentirlo, excitándose más y emitiendo leves quejidos de placer que no podía contener. 

\- Xixi… - susurró sin mucha fuerza

El aludido no le prestó atención, continuaba estimulando el pecho de su pareja de la forma que sabía que le gustaba, notando los espasmos del cuerpo ajeno y su voz derritiéndose de placer.

\- X-Xixi… - llamó con algo más de fuerza a la par que oscilaba sus caderas para llamar su atención.

El alfa soltó un gruñido al sentir su erección ser presionada y levantó la cabeza para ver que era lo que Jian quería, más al ver su rostro supo la razón por la que lo estaba llamando. 

\- N-no puedo más…

No le hacían falta explicaciones, sabía que su novio demandaba la unión entre ambos cuerpos, y para ser sinceros, él mismo también lo deseaba.   
Sonrió de lado, una de esas sonrisas que no era muy usual ver en él a excepción de cuando estaba caliente. Dejó que sus dedos resbalaron sobre la espalda del rubio, de arriba abajo, hasta llegar al pantalón y colar la mano bajo este, pasando también bajo la ropa interior.

\- Aaah…

El castaño deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la entrada del menor, sintiendo los fluidos que le empapaban toda la ropa. Jian Yi estaba muy excitado y Zheng Xi no era para menos. Tanteó unos segundos dicha entrada, haciendo que este se desesperara por sentirlo, para finalmente colar uno de sus dedos con la mayor lentitud posible y sin perder detalle de las expresiones de placer de su pareja. Todo un orgasmo visual.  
Sin darle mucho tiempo a procesar ese primer contacto, introdujo un segundo dedo esta vez más rápido, que consiguió sacarle un gemido que hizo que el alfa perdiera la respiración durante un segundo. Movió los dedos con lentitud.

\- Xixi… no seas cruel 

El nombrado sonrió nuevamente de lado y hundió sus dedos más, agregando un tercero justo después de hacerlo. Los gemidos de su pareja no se hicieron esperar.  
Zheng Xi estimulaba con calma a su pareja, regresando a besar sus pezones, sintiendo como esas paredes se cerraban en torno a sus dedos y como Jian enredaba los suyos en torno a su cabello. Realmente era muy sensible en ese punto.

\- Z-Zhan por favor…

Que lo llamara por el apellido no era nada usual, y en ese punto, el alfa no se vio capaz de aguantar más, nunca era capaz de hacerlo cuando se trataba de Yi.  
Sacando los tres dedos de su interior, los llevó hasta sus labios para que los lamiera. El rubio, captando la indirecta, introdujo las falanges en su boca, encargándose de limpiar todo el líquido de estas y disfrutando tanto de su propio sabor como de la intensa mirada que el de ojos azules le daba.  
El castaño retiró los dedos para lanzarse a besar a su pareja y saborear él también esa esencia que tanto adoraba. Como pudo y con ayuda, se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa interior del rubio, dejándola caer al lado del sofá. Por su parte, Jian Yi cortó el beso para hacer lo mismo, quedando ambos desnudos, en igualdad de condiciones.  
Se miraron profundamente a los ojos, miradas que en menos de dos segundos se transformaron en complicidad y seducción.

\- Haah… - esta vez fue Xixi quien dejó salir un jadeo al notar como su miembro fue tomado por la suave mano del contrario. 

Yi rio suavemente, claramente satisfecho por esa reacción, y movió la mano con la intención de sacarle más jadeos, cumpliendo con su propósito antes de lo esperado. Pero Zhan lo detuvo de inmediato, esa mano impedía su objetivo. 

\- Ven aquí – susurró y le tomó de la cadera para girarlo y hacerlo tumbarse sobre él, esta vez de espaldas.

Jian Yi rio sonrojado.

\- ¿Así lo quieres? Que pervertido, Xixi… – dijo con tono burlón.

Un par de años atrás no se hubiera atrevido a usar ese tono en medio de un polvo, pero la confianza que habían ido ganando superó esas vergüenzas que ambos se tenían al principio.  
Zheng Xi no respondió a la broma, se limitó a morder con suavidad el hombro de su novio, guiando su miembro hasta la entrada de este.  
El rubio se tensó al notar la dura erección rozando contra su entrada, haciendo presión para entrar. Se relajó y abrió las piernas un poco más dándole permiso al alfa para entrar cuando quisiera.  
Sin hacerle esperar mucho, el aludido elevó la cadera e introdujo parte de su miembro, sintiendo el cuerpo encima suyo estremecerse. Colaborando un poco, Yi empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, hasta que consiguieron meter toda sin problemas.

\- E-espera…

No le hacía falta preguntar que pasaba, sabía de sobra que el tamaño de los alfas era considerablemente grande y todavía necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse. Aprovechó ese momento para lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándose varios jadeos por esto.

\- Y-ya puedes…

No tuvo que insistir mucho más. En cuanto le dio el visto bueno, Zhan movió la cadera con lentitud, haciendo que su erección saliera y entrara a un ritmo que pese a gustarles en un principio, poco tardó en volverse desesperante para ambos.

\- Ve más rápido

Obedeciendo la orden de su pareja, le sujetó de la cadera para inmovilizarla y aumentó poco a poco la intensidad de sus penetraciones, consiguiéndole arrancar potentes gemidos que enorgulleció su parte dominante más de lo que quisiera admitir.   
Jian Yi se sujetó al sofá como pudo, clavando las uñas con fuerza mientras se derretía en placer y el húmedo sonido de sus pieles chocar inundaba el salón junto con el olor de sus fluidos. Zheng Xi reguló sus movimientos, mezclando la intensidad y sacando gritos a su novio cada vez que golpeaba más fuerte de lo normal.  
Las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron muy aceleradas y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor resbalaban con mayor facilidad.   
Yi apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del castaño y cerró los ojos con fuerza para disfrutar de las embestidas de la mejor forma posible.  
Los profundos gemidos del alfa se mezclaron con los del omega y a este último no le fue difícil adivinar que su pareja estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, más no era el único en encontrarse al borde, a él mismo no le iba a faltar mucho tampoco. 

\- ¡M-más duro! – exigió Jian

Queriendo complacerlo, volvió a incrementar la velocidad de su cadera, a la par que el rubio movió las suyas hacia abajo, haciendo la penetración más placentera, tanto que no pudo aguantar más.

\- Xixi, no puedo m- ¡A-Aaah!

No tuvo tiempo de avisarle siquiera. El orgasmo le golpeó con tal fuerza que sus piernas temblaron con violencia y dejaron de funcionarle, desplomándolas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Zhan, quien las tomó por debajo de las rodillas para levantarlas y poder sacar su erección antes de eyacular dentro. Un hijo no era lo más deseado para ellos en ese momento.  
Una vez terminó, dejó con cuidado las mojadas piernas de su compañero en la posición anterior y luchó por volver a recuperar su respiración, al igual que el omega.

\- Joder… - susurró este último

El alfa tomó la barbilla de su novio para hacerle verle a la cara y besarle, transmitiéndole en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él, amor que obviamente era más que correspondido. Jian Yi se giró para quedar tumbado de frente, acomodándose en su pecho mientras Zheng Xi acariciaba el ahora despeinado cabello de su novio. Ambos en la misma posición que al principio, pero desnudos, sudados y satisfechos.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había sido muy larga y He Tian lo único que quería era subir a su casa.  
Bajó del auto de su hermano

\- No pienso limpiarte el asiento – le advirtió 

\- No lo pretendía – respondió Cheng sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz.

El menor de los He maldijo entre dientes antes de cerrar la puerta del coche y largarse a su casa bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.  
Al entrar, ni siquiera se giró para mandarle a la mierda, estaba agotado física y mentalmente, así que se dirigió sin fuerzas hacia el ascensor, percatándose de que las luces del coche desaparecían a lo lejos.  
Una vez en su casa, se quitó toda la ropa a excepción de la interior y la tiró a la basura. La sangre seca era imposible de quitarla, ya no valía la pena conservar esas prendas.  
Con un suspiro apesadumbrado, apagó las luces y se tiró de cara a la cama.


	7. Capítulo 7.

De cara al colchón, Tian trataba de conciliar el sueño sin ningún resultado. Eran las seis de la mañana, había pasado toda la noche en ese jodido almacén intentando sacar información a alguien que no tenía intención de hablar nada más que para suplicar que le mataran o para gritar.   
Una jodida pérdida de tiempo.   
Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, tomándose la cara entre sus manos como si así pudiera evadir todos sus pensamientos. Por un segundo pensó en llamar a Jian Yi, necesitaba una voz conocida para que lo reconfortara, pero hacerlo sería muy extraño e incómodo para ambos por muy amigos que fueran.  
Menuda mierda.  
Odiaba los momentos en el que toda la mierda de su vida salía a flote y le hacían arrepentirse ligeramente por el camino y las decisiones que había tomado en un pasado. No el dedicarse a la mafia, eso venía implícito desde su nacimiento, sino el haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de “formar una familia” con la única persona con la que se le estaba permitida y a la que había querido mínimamente. Detestaba no haberse quedado con Jian Yi cuando pudo.  
No obstante, el rubio llevaba junto a su pareja destinada desde que eran críos y no era su intención romper esa extraña relación que ambos tenían en ese momento. Si ese jodido idiota no hubiera encontrado a su pareja, ahora tendría unos brazos cálidos a los que acudir para que le reconfortaran. No pudo negar que al enterarse de la existencia de Zheng Xi y los sentimientos del omega hacia él sintió una leve punzada de dolor, pero para su suerte, no duró mucho y pronto fue capaz de olvidarlo, siendo capaz de acostarse con varias personas sin pensar en su amigo.   
Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño con la intención de despejar todos esos pensamientos. Al verse al espejo se percató de la pequeña mancha de sangre seca que todavía tenía en la mejilla izquierda, la cual desapareció tras lavarse la cara.  
Joder, normalmente sus trabajos eran limpios siendo otros quienes se ensuciaban por él, pero ese alfa se las había ingeniado para hacerlo intervenir de forma directa y no entendía muy bien el por qué. Tal vez fuera por su orgullo, pues no podría soportar el hecho de que fuera Qiu, un beta, quien acabara con él.  
Sonrió de lado amargamente al recordarlo, ese gorila de pelo blanco cuya apariencia era más similar a la de un alfa que a lo que realmente era. Era la primera persona en el clan con una clase inferior a todos los demás por lo que al principio no fue muy bien visto, pero al hacerse muy amigo de Cheng, terminaron por tratarlo como a un igual.   
Alguna vez había llegado a pensar que entre su hermano y él había algo más que una simple amistad o una relación jefe-subordinado, pues por mucho que Cheng tratara de ocultar sus emociones bajo esa máscara de seriedad, el ambiente cambiaba ligeramente cuando ellos dos estaban cerca y las expresiones del mayor de los He se volvían más suaves.  
Sin embargo, un alfa y un beta jamás podrían estar destinados, sin contar que las relaciones entre miembros de la mafia están prohibidas… a menos que seas el jefe, al parecer.  
Frunció el ceño. Jamás pensó que Qiu fuera del tipo de personas que atraen a Cheng, ni por físico ni por personalidad, así que no llegaba a comprender que podría haber pasado por la mente de su hermano para llegar hasta ahí.  
Pero ¿qué más daba eso ahora? Ponerse a pensar en el imbécil de su hermano no hacía más que agravar su pésimo estado emocional, además que solo eran suposiciones  
Se dirigió hacia la ventana cogiendo un paquete de cigarros y un mechero por el camino, encendiendo uno de ellos para fumarlo apoyado contra el cristal. Todavía era de noche, pero no tardaría en amanecer.   
“¿Y el pelirrojo?”  
Esa pregunta cruzó por su mente de forma fugaz, sorprendiéndolo. De alguna manera, todas las preocupaciones se desvanecieron y únicamente el rostro de ese testarudo omega ocupó su pensamiento. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
Sin duda había captado su atención, tal vez únicamente fuera porque el destino lo había querido así pero no podía negar que la atracción que sentía hacia él no se comparaba a nada que haya vivido antes. Era mucho más poderosa e incontrolable.  
Aunque como eso, tampoco podía negar la punzada de dolor que había sentido al ser rechazado ¿tan desagradable era que tu destinado no quisiera acercarse a ti? Frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada y forzarlo y marcarlo sin su consentimiento no entraba dentro de sus planes, pese a que era lo más habitual en este tipo de casos.  
Terminó de fumarse el cigarrillo dándole vueltas al asunto del pelirrojo. Por ahora, lo único que sabía aparte de su aparente curiosidad hacia él, era que quería volver a verlo y que no se libraría de él.  
Mañana a la noche regresaría al bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba caminar por la calle a altas horas de la noche, había oído decenas de historias de omegas asaltados por alfas en celo, al punto que llegó a conocer compañeros que tuvieron que retirarse tras quedar embarazados. Era horrible. Ahora, gracias a ese egoísta alfa tenía que volver tarde a su casa, y por si fuera poco vivía bastante lejos.   
Metió las manos en los bolsillos y aceleró el paso. Tenía frío, vestía solo la camiseta de manga corta y había refrescado bastante. Genial, esperaba no enfriarse, su jefe le obligaría a trabajar estando enfermo de todas maneras, y era horrible.  
Finalmente llegó a casa, no era muy grande, tampoco estaba en un barrio rico, pero no podía conseguir mucho más, y tampoco se quejaba de eso, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas para pagar ese alquiler como para pensar siquiera en tener una casa mejor, una casa que sin duda no podría pagar.  
Al entrar fue directo a la ducha, pues todo el sudor anterior causado por el celo le había dejado un olor cargado todavía de feromonas.   
Bajo el agua, no paró de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Si no hubiera sido porque su jefe le ayudó y protegió en todo momento, estaba seguro que ese hijo de puta hubiera aprovechado su debilidad para violarlo, y lo peor de todo es que por culpa del celo no le hubiera importado, es más, lo hubiera deseado.  
Qué asco.  
Por si fuera poco, su jodida parte omega seguía queriendo estar junto al moreno. Rechazarlo de esa manera le había sentado bastante mal pese a haberlo querido así.   
Joder. Solo esperaba que no volviera a aparecer por el club. No quería complicar su vida más de lo que ya estaba.   
Salió de la ducha y fue a la cama, estaba agotado, así que poco después se quedó dormido.  
A diferencia de Tian, Guan Shan pudo dormir sin ningún problema.  
No obstante, al despertar recordó todo lo pasado y su humor empeoró. Miró el móvil, tenía únicamente tres mensajes. Los abrió  
“Me debes horas, ayer te largaste antes de tiempo”  
“Si no las cumples hoy te las descontaré de tu sueldo”  
De su jefe. Hacía una hora.  
Genial, ahora tenía que cumplir con el tiempo que perdió ayer por haberse largado a casa antes de terminar.   
Lo ignoró, odiaba esa actitud hacia él y no tenía ánimo para responderle algo medianamente normal. Sin embargo, agradeció que hubiera cumplido su palabra y que todo siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado.   
“¿Cómo estás?”  
Mostraba el tercer mensaje, de una persona distinta.  
Arrugó el entrecejo. Esas palabras podrían parecer expresar preocupación, pero viendo a quien pertenecían dudaba que se tratara de eso.  
“¿Qué quieres, She Li?”  
Respondió de la forma más fría posible, aunque sin poder negar que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. She Li era el único omega cuya presencia le ponía los pelos de punta. Destilaba un aura amenazante que “camuflaba” bajo una máscara de seducción y falsa amabilidad, una combinación un tanto extraña que lejos de ocultarla realmente, le otorgaba una sensación de peligro que obligaba a permanecer alerta cuando pasas a su lado.   
“Sólo me preocupo por ti”  
Respondió al segundo y Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua, aquel comentario cínico no le transmitía ninguna confianza, y, vacilante al principio, terminó por no entrarle al trapo y no responder. Por el momento no había tenido ningún problema con él, pero sabía de otros a quienes había chantajeado y manipulado a su antojo, tanto omegas, como betas, como alfas, así que no quería tener una relación cercana con él.  
A veces se preguntaba la razón por la que Wang contrató a alguien tan amenazador, pero la respuesta era muy sencilla: era atractivo y llamaba la atención y, por si fuera poco, acabó por ser uno de los omegas más cotizados y más pedidos para pasar tiempo en privado.  
Era asqueroso.   
Para su suerte, no volvió a recibir un mensaje de su parte y el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para el pelirrojo.  
Pero esa tranquilidad no duraría eternamente, pues al caer la noche tuvo que volver al trabajo.  
Al llegar allá, fue recibido por los gritos de su jefe como cada día. Gritos que fueron contrarrestados por los suyos propios. Realmente ya tenían por costumbre gritarse, aunque fueran tonterías, ambos tenían la capacidad de desquiciarse uno al otro fácilmente; Mo porque odiaba que le dieran órdenes y Wang porque odiaba que no las cumplieran. Así que eso solo lograba una retroalimentación de mal humor y chillos sin sentido que acababa con el beta amenazándolo con echarlo del trabajo. 

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – fue lo último que el pelirrojo dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su “camerino” tras él.

Yi Wang bufó y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie: el resto de bailarines se mantenían al margen cuando estos dos discutían, y no era para menos ya que montaban mucho jaleo.  
La relación que ambos tenían podía ser fácilmente confundida con la de un adolescente con su padre, un adolescente de 23 años y un padre de 30. Y es que en verdad el temperamento del pelirrojo parecía haberse estancado en los 15.  
Estaba por irse fuera, para distraerse un poco viendo el espectáculo, cuando uno de sus omegas se acercó a él bastante sonrojado y con cara de traerle noticias.

\- Un tipo ha solicitado un privado con Guan Shan.

El beta frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Guan Shan nunca ha querido privados, dile que no será posible

\- Ha dicho que ofrece una gran suma de dinero y que hables con él

El jefe del club lo meditó unos segundos.

\- Hablaremos. Dile que venga.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como se había prometido de madrugada, a la noche regresaría al bar, y esta vez con una idea totalmente distinta a que tuvo la vez pasada. Esta vez no iría buscando sexo, ni siquiera con el pelirrojo, aunque era algo que quería, y mucho. Tan solo conseguiría algo de tiempo para pasar con él, cosa que no le fue muy difícil de conseguir.  
Se sentó lo más cerca posible del escenario, disfrutando de las vistas y los sensuales movimientos que un omega de pelo oscuro les regalaba. Si no fuera porque las feromonas de alfa cargaban el ambiente con su desagradable olor, el espectáculo sería mucho más atractivo.   
Cuando el omega bajó del escenario y se dirigió al público esperó a que pasara a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia él, pero ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, pues el bailarín se detuvo en él, sentándose en sus piernas y oscilando sus caderas.  
Tian sonrió de lado y el omega le devolvió la sonrisa algo más tímido. Llevó las manos hasta los muslos ajenos, apretándolos y acariciándolos con determinación, pero no era eso por lo que había venido y tenía poco tiempo hasta que el moreno se fuera.  
Se incorporó lo suficiente para llegar a la oreja ajena.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta pedir un reservado?

El chico enrojeció al oír esa pregunta, más no cesó su movimiento en ningún momento

\- 1500 yuanes la hora 

He Tian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era muy barato en comparación con los lugares que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar y no entendía por qué… tal vez las instalaciones no fueran las mejores, pero por lo poco que había visto tenía omegas bastante buenos.

\- Dile a tu jefe que quiero alquilar uno

\- ¿Con quién?

El bailarín albergaba la esperanza de que lo eligiera a él, aunque ya estuviera reservado por tres horas.

\- El pelirrojo que entró en celo ayer.

El omega frunció el ceño entre decepcionado y alerta.

\- ¿Guan Shan? No acepta privados.

El alfa desvió la mirada algo molesto, dado el carácter del pelirrojo no era de extrañar que no los aceptara.

\- Puedo pagar 20 veces más si es necesario.

Le dijo, a la par que subía sus caricias por las nalgas y la columna del menor, notando como la piel se erizaba a su paso. Este último, nuevamente sonrojado, terminó por levantarse del regazo ajeno, avisándole de que le comentará al dueño, antes de irse a por otro alfa y dejando a Tian solo nuevamente.   
No podía negar que estaba algo emocionado por volver a ver a ese testarudo chico, el cual ahora ya tenía nombre.  
No fue mucho después de su actuación, que el omega salió para decirle que el jefe quería hablar con él. Perfecto, estaba un paso más cerca de lograr su objetivo.   
Entró por una puerta que ni siquiera había visto la noche anterior y justo ahí se encontró al supuesto dueño del local, quien no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al verlo.   
“Vaya, así que no sabía que era yo quien solicitaba a su omega” pensó Tian a la par que le sonreía amable, sonrisa que utilizaba en varias ocasiones y que muchas veces le había ayudado a conseguir lo que quería.

\- Si acepto dejarte reservar a Mo Guan Shan no será con fines sexuales, no a menos que él quiera, y no se cerrará la puerta con cerrojo– dijo el beta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – no pienso dejar que ninguno   
de mis omegas sea dañado – le faltó añadir “otra vez” pues en alguna ocasión había habido problemas.

He Tian borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que alguien de una clase y estatus inferior le hablaba en un tono tan autoritario. Le dirigió una mirada dura y fría, similar a la que dedicaba a su hermano en algunas ocasiones, y tuvo efecto, pues el beta en cuestión sufrió un escalofrío.  
Finalmente, Tian habló.

\- Acepto las condiciones


	8. Capítulo 8.

Ajeno a todo, Mo se cambiaba la ropa de calle al uniforme en cuestión. Si la otra vez fue con pantalones y camisa largas, hoy utilizaría prendas bastante cortas y ajustadas desde el inicio. Se miró al espejo, sin duda se sentía muy incómodo al verse tan apretado por las telas, además de expuesto, pues estas marcaban toda su figura sin ningún pudor. Algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbraba pese a llevar tres años trabajando en el mismo lugar.  
Al salir al pasillo un fuerte olor a alfa excitado llamó su atención, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con She Li a varios metros. Desprendía la cantidad justa de feromonas para calentar a su acompañante, quien por su parte no podía controlar las suyas. Guan Shan apartó la mirada asqueado. No tenía ningunas ganas de ver al peligris siendo manoseado por el cliente de turno. Todas las noches eran iguales… el omega de ojos ámbar tenía varios clientes tras él y no tenía ningún reparo en aceptarlos a todos.   
Sin duda She Li sentía verdadera atracción o por el sexo o por el dinero, quizás por los dos.   
Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esa perturbadora imagen y trató de huir sin hacer el menor ruido, sin que notaran su presencia, pero a mitad de camino es interceptado por su jefe. 

\- Guan Shan, tengo que decirte algo.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, todavía molesto por la anterior discusión. De un tirón se zafó de la mano ajena. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió de mala gana.

Wang trató de mantenerse firme, pues la noticia que iba a darle estaba más que claro que no le resultaría agradable.

\- Toma

Le entregó una llave, dejando al pelirrojo completamente descolocado. No sabía que quería decirle con eso.

\- Es la llave del reservado 5

Los ojos de Mo se abrieron desmesuradamente al entender la situación. Le había dicho cientos de veces que no se le ocurriera aceptar reservados a su nombre, que ni muerto intimaría con nadie, pero ahí estaba, con la llave de una de las salas en la mano, concretamente la más cara de ellas. 

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NO PIENSO PISAR ESE JODIDO LUGAR! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS ACEPTAS?!

La voz del omega estaba cargada de rabia y desesperación, y sus gritos llamaron la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

\- Ha prometido no forzarte a tener sexo, además ofrece una gran cantidad de dinero, la mitad te pertenece.

El dueño del local trató de mantener la voz baja pues esta vez había sido su culpa y no iba a gritarle sin razón, tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse.  
Por su lado, Mo se vio ligeramente tentado con lo del dinero, más su orgullo no podía ser comprado.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Cancélalo, no voy a hacerlo!

El beta suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeándose el entrecejo.

\- Mo, acepta el jodido reservado, serán solo dos horas y tus deudas laborales quedarán saldadas, no tendrás que recuperar el tiempo de ayer. 

Mo gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los puños. No quería pasar dos horas con un tipo que no conocía, podría haberle prometido que no lo tocaría, pero igual estaba mintiendo, aunque… la opción de hacer horas extra y dejar que varias personas lo tocaran y babearan no era muy atractiva tampoco…  
Las dos eran una jodida basura de opciones, pero tenía que decantarse por una.

\- ¡Aaagh, vale!

Su jefe suspiró aliviado, el alfa no había protestado cuando le dijo las condiciones, es más las había aceptado sin problemas, pero si Guan Shan llegaba a negarse no tendría el valor necesario para comunicárselo, ya que pese a ello se molestaría si no le daba su “recompensa” después de haber dejado que un beta le diera órdenes.

\- Termina tu espectáculo de hoy, cuando lo hagas vete al reservado, te esperará afuera. ¡Ah! Y no cierres la puerta con llave.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, tan solo arrugó el entrecejo y regresó a su vestíbulo para dejar la llave. Había aceptado y se sentía como si fuera la peor decisión de su vida, y no había tenido una vida fácil, precisamente.   
De camino al escenario cayó en la cuenta de que no había preguntado el nombre de aquella persona que lo había solicitado, aunque tampoco le importaba saberlo, no tenía el más mínimo interés en dejar que ese desconocido lo citara más a menudo, así que saber algo como el nombre no era necesario, además de que demostraría interés en él cuando no era el caso.  
Dejó de lado esos pensamientos al momento de salir al público, pues el aroma de las feromonas tratando de llamar su atención y los continuos comentarios asquerosos hacia él obligaban a su mente a concentrarse en no dejarse llevar ni por el olor ni por las ganas de darles una paliza a aquellos que le vejaban.   
Buscaba entre todas las personas al alfa de ayer, pero no lo vio ni olio en ningún momento, así que confió en que no volviera a aparecer ningún día más, así su celo no volvería a salirse de control y su parte omega no se revolucionaría.  
Algo más tranquilo, continuó moviéndose al ritmo de la música, para deleite de todos los allí presentes.   
No tardó en quedar desnudo a excepción del slip, ese tipo de slip abierto por la parte de atrás el cual dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se acercó hasta el borde del escenario y la gente se arremolinó en torno a este para poder tocarlo, dando lugar a una imagen muy ordinario y vulgar.  
Las manos ajenas se clavaban en su blanca piel dejando marcas que poco tardaron en desaparecer. Algunos dejaban billetes en el elástico de su ropa interior, mientras que otros trataban de despojarlo de la única prenda que le quedaba encima. Guan Shan se contenía para no patearlos y terminó por alejarse al temer no ser capaz de controlarse y acabar haciéndolo.  
Tras varios minutos terminó su primer espectáculo, al abandonar el escenario recogió los billetes que estaban en su ropa interior y los tiró al suelo. Necesitaba dinero, sí, pero no pensaba ganarlo a costa de dejar que lo manosearan. Tuvo el segundo, el tercer y el cuarto espectáculo tras varias pausas en la que distintos omegas salieron a bailar, y finalmente, cuando su turno acabó, se sintió de todo menos aliviado.   
Genial. Ahora tenía que cumplir con las dos horas en el privado.   
Se acercó hasta su camerino para coger la llave que su jefe le había dado y ponerse algo de ropa, tomándose un par de pastillas supresoras por si se daba el caso de entrar nuevamente en celo. Sacó el collar que usaba para evitar que un alfa le mordiera, lo ajustó alrededor de su cuello y se dirigió al reservado número 5.   
Al llegar, no pudo creer a quien vio esperándole con una sonrisa cínica en la puerta. 

\- … ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO PIENSO IR A UN PRIVADO CONTIGO!

Rabia, frustración, molestia, traición, asco… un conjunto de sentimientos desagradables hacían presencia en el cuerpo de Guan Shan al ver al alfa de la noche anterior, y en el fondo de todas esas, las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y calmar sus instintos. Sin embargo y como era obvio, esa última la ocultó. 

\- Ya pagué, no tienes opción – bajó un poco el tono de su voz – y tampoco pensaba dártela. 

La ira se apoderó del más bajo

\- ¡CÓMO SI ME IMPORTARA! ¡MÉTETE TU ESTÚPIDO DINERO POR EL C-!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el aura que el alfa despedía era muy oscura y su rostro se volvió amenazante y siniestro. Toda esa ira se transformó en un sentimiento de pavor. 

\- Entra ahora si no quieres que te rompa los huesos uno a uno. 

El omega se quedó blanco, la amenaza sonaba muy real y natural, eso le heló la sangre y, temblando, encajó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Casi podía sentir como si hubiera usado su voz de mando, pero no había sido así, ese tono en su voz era la real, y era escalofriante darse cuenta de eso.   
Por su parte, Tian no hubiera dudado en utilizar violencia en lugar de una simple amenaza para poner al omega en su sitio, pero estaban en su lugar de trabajo y no era tonto, si lo hacía lo echarían y no había ido hasta allí y no había callado ante las órdenes del beta para nada.   
Al entrar a la oscura sala, el bailarín encendió la luz y esta enseguida se iluminó con tonos rojos y morados cálidos, los cuales trataban de transmitir algo así como el erotismo. Además, pegado a la pared había un pequeño escenario con una barra en medio, escenario y barra en el que no pensaba bailar. Frente a este se encontraba un sofá medianamente grande y aparentemente cómodo en el que ambos intuían las cosas que habían pasado ahí con otros omegas solicitados. Contaban también con un minibar con alcohol y un equipo de música, pero nada más.  
A ojos de Guan Shan la sala no estaba mal, a ojos de He Tian, quien había pisado muchos lugares del estilo, le pareció de lo más cutre, pero tampoco esperaba gran cosa viendo el local en sí.  
“¿Y esta era la cara? No quiero ni imaginar cómo serán las demás” Rio para sus adentros, pues realmente en los diferentes clubes en los que había estado esa ni siquiera esa podría considerarse la sala barata. 

\- Mierda… ¿no hay otra luz? – el pelirrojo buscaba por la pared otro interruptor, uno que activara una iluminación normal y no tan obscena, pero no la había, y saber que estaría en un ambiente como ese junto con el alfa no le daba buena   
espina. 

El menor de los He entró sin decir nada y se sentó en el sofá esperando a que el otro llegara, como no lo hizo, lo llamó.

\- Ven aquí.

El omega chasqueó la lengua, cerró la puerta y obedeció, acercándose hasta el sofá para quedar frente a este y cruzarse de brazos 

\- Oh ¿no te sientas? ¿vas a bailar? – le dijo serio, aunque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¡¿AH?! ¡Ni muerto! Sigo esperando a que te vayas de aquí.

El pelirrojo se atrevió a volver a enfrentarlo, intentando simular una altanería y seguridad que no sentía al 100%.  
Tian lo miró, ahora sí, con total seriedad, incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

\- Vaya… te ves muy valiente. Supongo que tendría que admirar tus agallas ya que eres un omega, pero cuida tus palabras conmigo.

Le dijo en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta, sin duda ese alfa parecía muy peligroso ¿por qué el destino quiso joderlo de esa manera y “emparejarlo” con ese hijo de puta?  
Realmente le daba igual quien fuera, no se achantaría tan fácil, o eso quería creer.

\- Hah~ me importa una mierda tu estatus social, no pienso medir mis palabras con una basur-

El más alto le agarró de la entrepierna con fuerza, hecho que fue facilitado al llevar un pantalón muy ajustado. Guan Shan se quedó sin respiración, tal vez no fuera tan sensible ahí abajo como los alfas o los betas, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera también con facilidad. 

\- Termina lo que estabas diciendo – le instó con voz amenazante

Mo no respondió, Tian siguió apretando, Mo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor que hizo que el moreno esbozara una media sonrisa de satisfacción, y apretó todavía más.

\- ¡AAAHHHHHmmgh! 

Finalmente, el pelirrojo reaccionó y gritó por el dolor, llevando sus manos hasta las muñecas de Tian para poder tirar de ellas y que lo soltara, pero tan solo consiguió que su boca fuera tapada.

\- Cállate, si vuelves a gritar te juro que cumplo mi anterior amenaza, así gritarás con razón. – le dijo muy serio.

La respiración de Guan Shan se aceleró, el menor de los He podía sentirlo en la palma de su mano pero no le importó.

\- De ahora en adelante me harás caso, por tu bien…

El omega frunció el ceño y lo miró con rabia “y una mierda” le hubiera gustado responder, pero no podía hablar, además de que el dolor se volvió más intenso y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, el muy desgraciado no iba a parar hasta que le diera una afirmación.

\- ¿Has entendido?

No podía más. Su única solución fue asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien, siéntate – le ordenó, soltando su entrepierna y acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá

Sintió un gran alivio al notar que la presión en sus pelotas se iba, aun así un dolor agudo seguía aquejándolo y terminó por encogerse en el sofá, lo más lejos posible de He Tian, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose la entrepierna con la esperanza de que el dolor cesara por completo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía – puedo darte un masaje si lo necesitas. Seré delicado esta vez.

El tono utilizado era claramente jocoso, pero Mo no estaba para bromas y le dedicó una mirada cargada de asco e ira.

\- Muérete, maldito pervertido.

Tian dejó salir una breve risa y comenzó a fumar, molestarlo era de lo más divertido pese a la punzada de dolor que recibía con cada rechazo. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo miró, tan solo esperaba a que dejara de quejarse y se incorporara en el asiento mientras él daba caladas a su cigarro.  
El pelirrojo no tardó en empezar a sentirse mejor, por lo que se acomodó en el sofá, guardando la misma distancia con el cuerpo ajeno; cuanto más lejos, mejor. 

\- Sírveme algo del minibar – le ordenó, rompiendo el silencio

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¿acaso eres manco? Sírvetelo t—

La mirada de advertencia hizo que el pelirrojo recapacitara y fuera a por algo de bebida. Sin duda era testarudo, al punto de rayar la estupidez. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan imbécil después de todas esas amenazas? Jamás en toda su vida había conocido a nadie que no cediera ni a sus encantos ni a sus intimidaciones, al menos no tan fácil. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

\- Buen chico – le dijo cuando le entregó el vaso con alcohol y se sentó

Mo cerró los puños con fuerza. Lo que le faltaba, que le trataran como a un perro. No llevaban ni quince minutos y ya estaba más que quemado de la situación. 

\- Cálmate, era una broma. – medio rio el mayor al ver las manos ajenas.

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua muy enfadado, pero prefirió no decir nada. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, el moreno no volviera a abrir la boca y pasaran las dos horas en silencio. Tal vez con un poco de suerte perdiera el interés en él.  
Pero no fue así, los milagros no existían.

\- ¿Por qué no subes ahí arriba y bailas? – señaló la barra – he pagado por un espectáculo privado, no por oírte respirar. 

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a bailarte!

Con calma, llevó el vaso a sus labios y el sabor de la bebida le hizo arrugar el rostro: también el alcohol era pésimo, no estaba acostumbrado a algo tan mediocre, parecía de garrafón.   
Asqueado, dejó el vaso en el suelo.

\- No estás en condiciones de negociar nada, ya lo hice con tu jefe. 

El enfado del pelirrojo fue mucho mayor y sus feromonas se dispararon. No, no, no, no… definitivamente no quería ceder ante él, pero descubrió que oponerse ya no le era tan fácil, no después de tantas amenazas y golpes en un solo día.   
Cuando He Tian se acercó a él con la intención de hacerlo ir a la fuerza, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sofá, caminando dudoso hacia el escenario.


	9. Capítulo 9.

La parte alfa de Tian había quedado muy satisfecha al ver a su omega ceder y caminar hacia la barra para cumplir con su deseo. Acostumbraba a extorsionar en el trabajo y le era algo muy natural y sencillo de hacer, pero muy para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no estaba del todo tranquilo con lo que acababa de conseguir.  
El moreno no sonrió ni nada por el estilo, se limitó a observar el cuerpo ajeno caminar hasta el escenario, poniendo atención a cada detalle de este.   
“Que te jodan” “que te jodan” “que te jodan” repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo en su cabeza. Sentía la intensa mirada ajena clavada en su espalda y eso hacía que su piel se erizara, pues le resultaba muy desagradable.  
Subió al escenario a regañadientes y se giró para mantenerle la mirada con el objetivo de aparentar más confianza de la que tenía, sin querer dejarse intimidar nuevamente.  
El moreno se estiró en el sofá para alcanzar el reproductor de música y encenderlo. La música sonó y volvió a su posición original.

\- Empieza cuando quieras

Guan Shan frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes y puños con fuerza mientras los segundos de la canción pasaban. Tian ahora esbozó una sonrisa de lado, le gustaba la imagen de chico duro que intentaba aparentar, en el fondo si que le parecía admirable, pues no conocía a ningún omega capaz de hacerle frente a un alfa, y mucho menos que a su edad consiguiera seguir virgen. Pero no era de piedra, y sabía que al final cedería.

\- No me hagas levantarme, no te conviene…

Mo refunfuñó por lo bajo

\- Que te jodan, maldito degenerado

El pelirrojo le sacó el dedo del medio en total desprecio, le iba a bailar, sí, pero era una manera de decirle que lo odiaba y de mantener un poco de su dignidad antes de tomar la barra entre sus manos.   
Finalmente lo hizo.  
Se sujetó con una sola mano para girar sobre la barra, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos para relajarse. No era vergüenza ni nada similar, simplemente necesitaba concentrarse para bailar y controlar sus impulsos de darle una paliza al alfa, paliza que nunca llegaría a darse, pues había comprobado anteriormente que no tenía oportunidad alguna de rozarle.   
He Tian lo miraba expectante, sabía que sus movimientos eran muy candentes y pensar que ahora eran exclusivamente para él le hacía querer removerse en su asiento por la impaciencia y el deseo de tocarlo, además de hinchar su orgullo al ser el único que había logrado ir a un privado con el malhumorado pelirrojo. Su buen humor había opacado a la extraña sensación de intranquilidad que había aparecido minutos atrás, al punto de que había empezado a desprender leves cantidades de feromonas de forma involuntaria.  
A Mo no le pasaron desapercibidas dichas feromonas, no era un aroma muy fuerte, pero olía demasiado bien y eso le asustó.  
“Mierda, no te distraigas con eso” se repitió con el objetivo de dejar de prestarle atención.  
Abrió los ojos y dio un pequeño salto para subirse a la barra y dejar que su cuerpo resbalara por esta. Era simplemente una pequeña toma de contacto, un anticipo a lo que le iba a dejar ver, y ese sencillo gesto no hizo más que aumentar las expectativas de Tian.  
Guan Shan contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de la música, de forma lenta pero marcada, subiendo y bajando, muy pegado a la barra pese a sentir el frío metal erizarle la piel. Se movía muy bien. Transmitía una sensualidad muy superior a lo que el jefe de la mafia estaba acostumbrado, al punto de que sin darse cuenta, había empezado a jadear de forma casi imperceptible.  
El pelirrojo notó como el ambiente se volvía algo más pesado y el olor se hizo más fuerte. Seguía alerta y asustado, pero todavía tenía todo el control sobre sí mismo y no pensaba dejarse llevar por sus propias hormonas, además, la puerta estaba sin cerrojo y podía escapar en cualquier momento si la cosa se ponía fea.  
Se colocó dándole la espalda a la barra y frente a Tian, sin embargo, no le miró a los ojos en ningún momento, ni muerto le daría esa satisfacción. Apoyó la espalda en el metal y se dejó caer despacio, abriendo las piernas en el proceso, hasta dar con las rodillas en el suelo.  
Movió la cadera en círculos en una posición que hizo que la imaginación del alfa volara, preguntándose como de bien se sentiría tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo mientras se movía de la misma manera. Un deseo enorme de tocarlo se apoderó de él, si se levantaba del sofá y estiraba el brazo estaba seguro que lo tocaría… pero no lo haría, pues Mo pararía de bailar y el espectáculo se iría a la mierda. Joder, estaba dejándose llevar demasiado.  
Mo giró sobre sí mismo dando ahora la espalda al menor de los He, quien no pudo estar más agradecido con las perfectas vistas que le acababa de regalar. Deslizó ahora su cuerpo hacia arriba volviendo a quedar de pie, pero nada más hacerlo estas temblaron.  
Poco a poco, la presión fue en aumento, a Guan Shan se le hizo difícil respirar debido a la alta concentración de feromonas del alfa. Se sentía mareado, le costaba sostenerse y empezó a tener mucho calor.   
“No, otra vez no, por favor” suplicó para sí mismo el no entrar en celo de nuevo, y para su suerte, solo se trataba de la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al notar la excitación del alfa

\- Mierda… - murmuró entre dientes muy por debajo del volumen de la música.

Debía parar. Si seguían así todo se saldría de control.  
De repente la música cesó, y confundido, miró al alfa: él la había apagado.   
En total silencio, este sacó de nuevo un cigarrillo de uno de los paquetes de su chaqueta y lo encendió. ¿En qué momento se había terminado el otro? No dijo nada, y Mo Guan ni siquiera se movió. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar ni por qué lo había hecho, pero al menos esa presión tan sofocante estaba desapareciendo.  
¿Tal vez la había apagado por miedo a que las cosas fueran más allá? Eso sí que le extrañó, pues en el fondo pensó que su principal objetivo de esa noche era forzarlo a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Quizás se había equivocado.  
No obstante, Shan no estaba muy lejos de la realidad: Tian había parado la música porque sentía que si le seguía bailando, sus instintos serían superiores y no podría controlarse. Y no era lo que quería. No si no era consentido. Aunque no podía negar que hacer eso le había sido increíblemente difícil.

\- Bailas bien ¿aprendiste por tu cuenta?

El moreno rompió el incómodo silencio y el menor quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- No. Aprendí a bailar aquí.

El alfa dio un par de caladas a su cigarro y asintió antes de formular otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué acabaste trabajando aquí?

El omega desvió la mirada, no quería responder una pregunta como esa. Es más… ¿por qué le estaba preguntando por su vida?

\- Como si tuviera otra opción, idiota. – respondió simplemente

Tian estudió esas palabras durante unos segundos, si bien los omegas tenían pocas oportunidades de trabajo digno, existían puestos para ellos, sin embargo, el pelirrojo había acabado ahí. Pronto entendió la razón por la que estaba trabajando   
como stripper.

\- ¿Necesitas dinero urgente?

Chasqueando la lengua, el más bajo se sentó en el escenario y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sí, no todos tenemos las mismas facilidades… - hizo una breve pausa, ni siquiera sabía que le impulsaba a contarle los problemas de su vida – pero ni se te ocurra mirarme con pena.

El jefe de la mafia lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no había lástima en sus ojos, tan solo estaba asimilando sus respuestas. Rio por lo bajo, le pareció divertido que hablara de facilidades cuando su vida era de todo menos fácil. Sí, tenía dinero y bienes materiales, pero muchos problemas, cargas y muertos a sus espaldas, y eso tampoco era sencillo de llevar.

\- Podrías ganar mucho dinero si quisieras aceptar los privados. Muchos ahí fuera se mueren por estar donde yo ahora.

No lo exteriorizó, pero no podía negar que decir eso le había quemado por dentro, pues no le gustaba la idea de verlo bailar a solas a otros. Mo frunció el ceño por la propuesta, era la misma que su jefe repetía cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

\- No pienso aceptar ningún privado.

\- Pero ya lo has hecho – Tian esbozó una media sonrisa satisfecha.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño con rabia, lo que le faltaba, que se regodeara por haber conseguido estar a solas con él…

\- No tuve otra jodida opción, era eso o bailar más tiempo afuera. No volveré a aceptar nada.

El alfa guardó silencio unos segundos antes de formular otra pregunta, de la cual, imaginaba que conocía la respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto los privados?

\- Porque odio complacer a los alfas como tú. No soy vuestro puto juguete

Le soltó de forma cortante, ácida y muy sincera, a lo que el aludido arrugó el rostro. Sí, se esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero el odio que destilaba su voz había sido demasiado. Aun así, el moreno no podía apartar la vista de él, de alguna forma le causaba mucha intriga y le sorprendía a partes iguales el hecho de que necesitara dinero pero se negara a ganar más solo para proteger su orgullo, le parecía algo admirable.

\- Técnicamente trabajas para complacernos, te recuerdo que actúas en público.

Mo chasqueó la lengua, molesto por ese comentario. Sabía de sobra cuál era su trabajo, y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por eso se negaba a los privados, porque se sentiría más humillado de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- ¡Mierda, que te jodan! Os odio. Os creéis con el poder de hacer lo que queráis solo por tener más fuerza y no quedar embarazados.

Ambos se aguantaron la mirada con seriedad.   
El pelirrojo estaba muy furioso, pues no le gustaba que ese entrometido alfa lo molestara, y menos que metiera las narices en su vida y decisiones, él mismo hacía lo que creía mejor para su vida, y dentro del abanico de posibilidades para conseguir dinero rápido, trabajar bailando en un bar era el menos perjudicial y más digno, ganaría bastante menos, pero no quería correr el riesgo de acabar ni en la cárcel ni golpeado y violado en una esquina.   
Tian, por su parte, no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que para ser el mejor tenía que convertirse en el más fuerte, de lo contrario nunca podría proteger a quien quería, y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la fortaleza mental y convicción de ese chico eran increíbles dada su posición.  
Mo Guan Shan era… diferente, muy diferente.

\- Cuida tus palabras, podrían traerte problemas depende de a quien se las digas – esta vez era un consejo, no una amenaza. 

Joder, lo había dicho tan calmado que por un segundo se recordó a su hermano, y eso le dio un escalofrío.

\- ¿Qué cojones te importa a ti si tengo o no problemas? ¡Métete en tus jodidos asuntos!

No podía evitar actuar tan a la defensiva. Desde pequeño se vio obligado a actuar de esa forma, forjando su personalidad irascible y rebelde.  
No tuvo una infancia mala ni mucho menos, pero su vida se fue a la mierda cuando sus padres empezaron a tener problemas económicos y la estabilidad de su hogar se rompió cuando su padre, en un intento de solucionar dichos problemas, terminó entre rejas por varios años.  
Desde ese día, jamás dejó que nadie, a excepción de su madre, se acercara a él, pues cada vez que lo hacían siempre era para hacerle daño, y la cosa empeoró cuando su primer celo despertó a los 11 años, dejando clara su condición de omega.   
Ahí si que comenzó la verdadera tortura, pues sus compañeros alfa de clase dejaron de rehuirle para empezar a acercársele con la intención de manosearlo y hacerle sentir inferior.

\- Nada realmente – respondió Tian

Mentira, sí que le importaba. Al menos a su alfa interior le preocupaba que su impulsiva “pareja” pudiera tener problemas por no saber filtrar sus palabras. 

\- Entonces deja de decirme que hacer

El menor de los He frunció el ceño y aplastó el cigarrillo contra un cenicero. Iba a responder, pero justo su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo sacó rápido de su bolsillo por si se trataba de algo urgente.  
“Jian Yi”  
Bueno, si era ese idiota no debía ser nada importante. Aun así, descolgó.

\- ¡HE TIAAAAAAAAN! 

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que el rubio le gritara al oído. El pelirrojo también lo escuchó y arrugó el entrecejo; ahora conocía el nombre de ese desconocido alfa.

\- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? – contestó enfadado por el susto que le había dado

\- ¿Cómo estás? Ayer me dejaste preocupado cuando te fuiste

Tian chasqueó la lengua. No quería hablar de sus asuntos delante del pelirrojo ya que este no sabía a que se dedicaba, ni tenía por qué saberlo. No obstante, le agradó que su amigo se interesara por cómo estaba, debía ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que lo hacía.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? No se lo digas a Zheng Xi, podría ponerse celoso. – bromeó, evitando así hablar sobre lo de la noche anterior.

\- ¡Nah! Si él también quería llamarte ¿verdad, Xixi?

Un forcejeo y palabras ininteligibles se escucharon a través de la línea. Jian Yi estaba tratando de poner a Zhan al teléfono, pero este hacía todo lo posible para resistirse. Mo podía escuchar claramente el alboroto y enarcó una ceja: aquellas personas parecían todo lo opuesto al tal He Tian, le extrañaba que se juntara con ese tipo de gente.   
Por su parte, Tian dejó escapar una suave risilla, estaba muy acostumbrado a sus “peleas tontas” y le solían divertir. Sin embargo, no esperó a que terminaran de batallar y colgó, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.   
Guan Shan le estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

El alfa encendió la pantalla del teléfono para ver la hora, pero volvió a recibir una llamada de parte del rubio. Con un suspiro de molestia, descolgó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué has cortado la llamada? ¿acaso estás ocupado con alguien en la cama? – preguntó con un tono de voz pícaro e insinuante.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco por el intento fallido del omega por avergonzarlo.

\- Oh, claro que sí – respondió con calma - ¿quieres oírlo gemir? – propuso con la misma voz insinuante, pero con un deje de broma.

Mo se tensó en el sitio al ver aquellas orbes grises clavadas en su cuerpo. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, y no se equivocaba.  
No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir al desgraciado de Tian sentado sobre él, retorciéndole los pezones. 

\- ¡AAAAmmmgh!

Su grito de dolor fue acallado por una de las manos ajenas, mientras que la otra seguía sujetando el teléfono y resistiendo los golpes inútiles que le daba Mo intentando quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡He Tian eres un pervertido!

¿En serio había colado? Eso parecía, pues al fondo se escuchaba claramente un “cuelga el jodido teléfono” procedente del castaño. Segundos después, la línea se había cortado. Supuso que los había avergonzado a ambos y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de lado.  
Finalmente apartó su mano de la boca del pelirrojo, quien le miraba con una gran expresión de furia pintada en su rostro, volviendo a arrugar las delicadas facciones que tenía.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, MALDITO IDIOTA!

Siguió empujando con la firme idea de deshacerse de él, no obstante, apenas consiguió moverlo unos centímetros.   
La sonrisa de lado anteriormente dibujada, se convirtió en una jovial al ver a Mo frustrado con su propósito. Sin embargo, y pese a que hubiera querido seguir molestando al pelirrojo, unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron.

\- Las dos horas han terminado

Fácilmente ambos pudieron reconocer que esa voz se trataba del dueño del club. Mo se sintió aliviado y Tian chasqueó la lengua, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, más incluso que cuando alquilaba reservados para tener sexo con otras personas

\- Quítate ya, voy a vomitar si sigues encima

El jefe de la mafia puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó

\- Tampoco hace falta exagerar

Una vez que Mo Guan se vio libre, se puso de pie, se alejó unos pasos del mayor, y respiró aliviado de que las dos horas hubieran pasado.  
Por su lado, el menor de los He se acomodó la ropa y transformó su expresión en una seria, esa expresión que su trabajo le obligaba a dar cuando estaba en público. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente al jefe de Mo, quien todavía seguía allí.

\- ¿Ha pasado un momento agradable? – preguntó monótono, sin ninguna intención de parecer amable y lanzando miradas furtivas al pelirrojo para comprobar que se encontrara bien.

\- Sí, gracias a su omega por el tiempo libre – respondió con el mismo tono, pero con una pizca de burla apenas imperceptible.

Dicho eso desapareció, dejando a los otros dos solos.


	10. Capítulo 10.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha hecho algo indebido? 

La preocupación y culpabilidad en el tono de voz del beta era más que notorio pese a que él tratara de ocultarlo con creces, ya que al fin y al cabo era el dueño y debía demostrar entereza frente a sus trabajadores.  
Por su parte, Mo estaba muy enfadado, no obstante debía admitir que ese tal He Tian había cumplido su palabra sin poner pega alguna.

\- No – respondió sin más, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta bloqueada por el ajeno, con la intención de empujarlo para pasar.

\- Espera 

Wang puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo y sacó de su bolsillo una gran cantidad de billetes. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. Si tuviera unos cuantos puñados más como ese, todos sus problemas económicos acabarían.

\- Son para ti, es más de la mitad de lo que ha pagado, lo demás va para el club.

Mo miraba con reticencia los billetes, pero finalmente los tomó, al fin y al cabo, no había pasado dos horas de su vida haciendo algo asqueroso para nada. Los guardó en la mano, ya que el pantalón que llevaba en ese momento carecía de bolsillos.  
Su jefe se apartó para dejarlo pasar y Guan Shan por fin salió de la habitación

\- Hay que ventilar, apesta a alfa – le soltó antes de largarse del lugar

Verse libre de ese calor sofocante de la sala y poder volver a respirar aire normal hizo que su humor mejorara un poco, al menos ya no tenía que luchar porque sus hormonas no se revolucionaran. Era increíble como las feromonas de ese sujeto le habían hecho temblar de una forma tan sencilla, después de llevar años lidiando todos los días con ese tipo de olores pensaba que era inmune, pero al parecer, nada más lejos de la realidad. O al menos no con él.  
Que más daba… ya había pasado todo y contaba con una cantidad de dinero en sus manos que nunca imaginó llegar a tener a la vez, lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo eso, igual con un poco de suerte, Tian no volvía a aparecer.

\- Woah, cuánto dinero.

Oyó el pelirrojo a sus espaldas antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta de su vestíbulo. Se detuvo y miró de reojo al chico que lo había dicho. Este iba acompañado de otro omega y ambos parecían muy sorprendidos con lo que veían.  
Pasaron a su lado sin decir una palabra, sintiéndose intimidados por la mirada de desprecio que este les lanzaba. No por nada especial, era la mirada que le dedicaba a todo el mundo, más cuando hablaban sobre algo que tenía que ver con él.

\- Huele mucho a alfa, a saber a cuantos se ha follado, es demasiada pasta…

\- ¿Tú crees? Imposible ¿A quién puede gustarle con ese mal carácter que tiene?

Ambos bailarines cuchicheaban una vez se vieron algo lejos del pelirrojo.  
Guan Shan frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, arrugando los billetes en el proceso. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para hablar sobre él sin tener ni puta idea? Obviamente no pensaba quedarse callado.

\- ¡Eh! – les llamó la atención y rápidamente se giraron – ¿Qué mierda vais murmurando sobre mí, malditos imbéciles?

Los chicos tragaron saliva con fuerza al verse descubiertos y uno de ellos comenzó a tartamudear. Mo Guan Shan era bastante temido en ese lugar, al igual que odiado, y enfrentarse a él era algo que la gran mayoría prefería evitar.

\- ¿A ti que te importa, puta? – respondió con valentía el único de ellos capaz de hablar, al parecer este no se asustaba tan fácilmente.

Mo sintió su sangre arder y con paso rápido se acercó hasta a ellos, tirando los billetes al suelo y agarrando de la camiseta al osado omega, levantando su propio puño para impactarlo sobre la cara ajena.

\- ¡Cómo vuelvas a llamarme así te juro que te mato!

El recién golpeado tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se deshizo del agarre de Guan Shan como pudo y le devolvió el puñetazo de vuelta, partiéndole el labio.  
El pelirrojo sintió su boca llenarse de sangre y un subidón de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo, nublando su juicio más de lo que ya estaba e instándolo a abalanzarse sobre el bailarín para tomarlo del cuello y empujarlo contra la pared, golpeando una vez más el rostro de este mientras intentaba forcejear para apartarlo de él y cobrarle de vuelta ese nuevo puñetazo.  
No obstante, la pelea no llegó a mucho más, pues el follón que habían montado alertó rápidamente a varios bailarines y al mismo dueño del local, quien agarró a Mo de los brazos para tirar de él hacia atrás y separarlos al instante.

\- ¡Guan Shan, cálmate! – le gritó para que volviera en sí

El pelirrojo seguía hecho una furia pero paró de resistirse, al fin y al cabo había conseguido callarle la boca a ese desgraciado.

\- Que violento…

\- No entiendo por qué no lo han despedido aún

\- No puedo creer lo que acaba de hacer

El corazón de Mo se encogió al escuchar los murmullos de aquellos que les rodeaban, hacía años que no vivía una escena similar, concretamente nueve, en una de sus muchas peleas en el instituto. Quiso zafarse y darles una paliza a todos, pero al fin y al cabo ya no tenía 14 años y debía controlarse, ya había dado suficiente el cante por hoy.   
Miró a los ojos a Wang y de un tirón se deshizo de su agarre para después abrirse paso entre la multitud y largarse a su camerino, sin siquiera perder el tiempo en agacharse a recoger el dinero.  
Este último suspiró y ayudó al otro a levantarse del suelo, tenía que hablar con él para ver que había pasado, más tarde lo haría con Shan.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al salir del antro respiró aire profundamente, aire limpio y, por desgracia, libre de esas dulces feromonas que Mo desprendía. Era increíble el aroma tan fuerte que tenía el omega, nunca había olido nada similar…   
Por un segundo estuvo a punto de volver a entrar en busca de ese olor tan atrayente, sintiendo un gran deseo de enterrarse en su cuello y aspirar. Se moría de ganas, pero se contuvo.  
Bien. Era de madrugada, su pareja destinada acababa de dedicarle un baile privado y no había podido intimar con él pues este se negaba siquiera a sentarse cerca. Necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera.   
Montándose en su coche se puso en marcha hacia su propio club, hacía mucho que no lo pisaba, pues pese a ser el dueño de este siempre prefería evitarlo ya que su hermano solía rondar mucho por ahí todas las noches, o al menos así era antes de estrechar la relación con Qiu, además de que ya había probado a todos los omegas de ese lugar. No obstante, ahí iba, de camino.  
Nada más entrar al local una beta, de cabello teñido de rojo y ropa negra y muy ajustada, se lanzó a él con varios papeles en la mano.

\- Señor, sus ingresos estos últimos días han aumentado considerablemente, pero una de las bailarinas ha tenido un problema con un cliente, un pez gordo de…

Tian alzó una mano y la chica paró de hablar al momento.

\- Ponme al corriente más adelante Mei, no he venido a tratar negocios.

Dicho esto, sonrió y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa al instante, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Hacía mucho que no pisabas este lugar.

\- Probé otros sitios distintos – le confesó encogiéndose de hombros y con una mirada maliciosa

Ella rodó los ojos y bufó intentando simular un enfado, claramente fingido.

\- Eres un traidor – le golpeó el pecho con los papeles – espero que no te hayan contagiado nada raro 

Ahora fue el moreno quien puso los ojos en blanco por su comentario, pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento. 

\- No te preocupes, si estuviera enfermo no te lo diría – bromeó 

La chica alzó la vista al cielo y le sonrió de vuelta nuevamente.

\- Eres incorregible, Tian, todavía no se por qué sigo trabajando aquí

El aludido soltó una muy leve carcajada e iba a responderle con alguna tontería, pero fue interrumpido por gritos de varios y varias omegas que se hacían oír por encima de la música del club. Pronto estuvieron rodeados por un grupo de personas que trataban de llamar la atención del moreno.  
“Señor He ¿Cómo ha estado?” “Tenía muchas ganas de que regresara” “Estoy muy contenta de que esté aquí” “¿Quiere ir a un sitio más privado?” “Le he echado mucho de menos”  
He Tian sonrió de medio lado, estaba casi seguro de que no lo hacían aposta, pero todos y cada uno de los y las omegas emitían potentes feromonas con la intención de hacerse destacar entre los demás para captar su atención.  
Mei bufó por la escenita.

\- Te dejo, casanova, paso de tener que aguantar a tus amoríos…

\- ¿Celosa? – le dijo con la clara intención de chincharla, recibiendo una cara de repulsión a modo de broma.

El moreno rio y la chica se abrió paso entre el círculo de “fans” de este, desapareciendo entre la multitud del local, ante la atenta mirada de varios allí presentes.  
Inesperadamente, el alfa sintió como alguien le olía con curiosidad: era Ling, una de las bailarinas, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Esta se puso de puntillas acercándose hasta el cuello del alfa para oler y confirmar lo que había estado pensando desde que se acercó a él.

\- Hueles a otro omega – le soltó de forma incriminatoria, entornando los ojos y fulminándole con la mirada.

El menor de los He ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Sin duda el excitante olor de Mo seguía en su piel, y eso claramente parecía mosquearla. Nada nuevo, ella era conocida por ser increíblemente posesiva pese a ser una omega… y por sus buenas mamadas, pero esa era otra historia.  
En el fondo, le molestó un poco que se quejara del olor del pelirrojo, más obviamente, no lo aparentó.  
Sin más, le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Hmmm Ling, no seas así, ya te compensaré – dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y deslizar un dedo por su espalda.

La chica se sonrojó al segundo y se apretó más a él, ignorando las miradas de los otros omegas, los cuales, algunos se atrevían a acercarse más al alfa, deseosos de contacto físico. No le resultaba extraño, todos los omegas con los que había estado caían fácilmente con las palabras adecuadas y con ligeras caricias, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones en los omegas, y más aún cuando se trataba de los de su propio club. Sin embargo, pese a que en la mayoría de ocasiones le gustara, pues hinchaba más su ego, en otras le agobiaba y prefería evitarlo. 

\- ¿Cómo habéis estado todo este tiempo? – finalmente Tian se dirigió a todo el grupo.

\- Mal… este lugar no es lo mismo sin ti – dijo uno de los chicos más alejados

“Es verdad” “No vuelvas a desaparecer, por favor” “Sí, ven aquí todas las noches”  
Coreó el resto del grupo casi al unísono y el jefe de la mafia suspiró en broma.

\- No os preocupéis, vendré a veros bailar más a menudo – les dijo para tranquilizarlos, dedicándoles a su vez una cálida, y algo falsa, sonrisa que surtió efecto.

Para suerte del moreno, finalmente zanjaron el tema de sus desapariciones y pudieron hablar sobre temas más triviales durante unos minutos. Minutos en los que Ling, aprovechó para filtrar la mano bajo la chaqueta de este y acariciar su ancha espalda con descaro, mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo e impaciencia. El menor de los He no pasó por alto ese detalle y comprendió perfectamente que era lo que la chica quería en ese momento.  
Eso despertó su interés sexual e interrumpió la charla.

\- Hey, chicos, chicas ¿por qué no volvéis a vuestros escenarios? Los clientes se molestarán.

Como era siendo habitual las quejas de los bailarines no se hicieron esperar, alegando que querían estar con él y que se fueran a un privado con ellos, no obstante, He Tian ya había elegido a su pareja de esa noche, y todos lo sabían.  
Se retiraron entre refunfuños, pero uno de ellos fue atrapado por la mano del moreno, y tiró de él. El chico se giró y miró con curiosidad a Tian, este le sonrió y el omega rehuyó la mirada debido a la vergüenza que le dio saber que también había sido escogido. No era la primera vez que intimaban, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez.   
La chica miró a la “competencia” con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta por tener que compartir al alfa. El bailarín se sintió intimidado y quedó cabizbajo.   
Con un gesto, Tian les instó a que le esperaran en el sitio mientras el se fue a buscar a la barra las llaves del reservado al que irían. Una vez las tuvo, los tres se dirigieron a él.  
Nada más entrar, no pudo evitar compararlo con el antro en el que había estado minutos atrás. Hacía mucho que no pisaba ese reservado y sin duda, este se veía mucho más elegante que el del pelirrojo, tenía muebles más cómodos, escenarios mejores y bebida de calidad. No obstante, no se sentía de la misma forma, era mucho más frío.  
Haciendo caso omiso a las sensaciones, tomó de la cintura a ambos omegas y los condujo hacia el sofá más alejado de la puerta, sentándose uno a cada lado de Tian.   
Bien. Conocía de sobra a los bailarines y sabía cómo actuaban en un momento como ese: ella trataría de acaparar toda su atención, pues siempre reclamaba ser el centro de las miradas, mientras que el chico apenas se movería por su cuenta, víctima de una terrible timidez que llegaba a rozar lo adorable.   
Era una combinación extraña para montarse un trío, pero ambas personalidades chocaban y eso lo hacía bastante interesante.  
La omega agarró el rostro de He Tian para girarlo y apresó los labios ajenos con los suyos propios. Sin pensarlo, el moreno la correspondió, deslizando su mano desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente y haciéndola estremecer.   
Por su parte, el chico observaba la escena de reojo, sintiendo unas ganas terribles de probar aquellos labios también. Y su deseo no se hizo esperar, pues el menor de los He lo atrajo hacia él y devoró su boca, provocando que el pequeño se deshiciera ante el húmedo contacto.  
El más alto sonrió ligeramente, más bien por costumbre que porque realmente lo sintiera.  
Pronto, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos de placer, acompañados de suaves gruñidos y golpeteos, producto del choque entre sus caderas.   
El ambiente era caliente.  
Los omegas sentían perder la cabeza.  
Sin embargo y pese a estar disfrutándolo, He Tian estaba un poco distraído.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Que les jodan a todos”  
En completo silencio Guan Shan se cambiaba de ropa para largarse a su casa, más su mente era un completo bullicio, maldiciendo una y otra vez al omega que le había faltado el respeto y a los demás. Los odiaba a todos. Soñaba con el día en el que dejara ese jodido trabajo, más ese día no parecía que iba a llegar nunca y eso agravaba más su maldito mal genio.

\- ¿Guan Shan? 

Oyó como su jefe llamaba a la puerta y seguidamente este entró. Quería gritarle que le dejara tranquilo, pero no podía, así que simplemente frunció el ceño y lo miró con desagrado.  
El beta dejó el montón de billetes en la mesa y el pelirrojo los recogió de inmediato. Con todo lo sucedido ahí fuera los había olvidado completamente.

\- Mo, tenemos que hablar, esto no puede seguir así.

El corazón del omega dio un vuelco y empezó a temer por su estabilidad laboral.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo en el tono más neutro posible, ocultando su nerviosismo.

El dueño del local parecía algo incómodo con la situación, le tenía aprecio a ese omega gruñón y lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le gustaba nada.

\- Si… si se vuelve a producir una escena como la de hace unos minutos me temo que tendré que echarte.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron desmesuradamente.

\- ¡¿H-hah?!

Si perdía ese trabajo no tendría como vivir, ni podría seguir enviándole dinero a su madre. No, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el trabajo. Necesitaba dinero rápido y ser stripper era la única solución viable. O eso o la prostitución, y esa última opción le daba pánico y asco.   
El beta se percató del agobio y un pinchazo de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho, más era lo que debía hacer.

\- No puedo tolerar más numeritos como ese…

Wang continuó hablando, alegando que su comportamiento no era el adecuado, que alteraba a los demás omegas, que fomentaba la creación de un ambiente de hostilidad, que los bailarines se quejaban… y una sarta de comentarios negativos que Mo estaba más que harto de oír desde su adolescencia. Sin embargo, este simplemente desvió la mirada y frunció los labios, ligeramente avergonzado por lo que le estaba diciendo a sus 23 años, más no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Además… - continuó el beta – en compensación a todo lo ocurrido, mañana comenzarás a aceptar privados. No serán sexuales así que no pongas excusas. Es un ultimátum.

Mo palideció. Tal vez no lo hubieran despedido, pero sentía una angustia similar en el pecho que si lo hubieran hecho. Todo iba “bien” minutos atrás, y se había ido a la mierda en nada. Eso acrecentó su angustia.

\- ¿Has entendido?

A regañadientes, respondió.

\- Sí…


	11. Chapter 11

Una suave y relajante melodía de jazz inundó los oídos del mayor de los He cuando abrió la puerta del lujoso bar. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y únicamente había tres personas en la barra; el camarero, Qiu y una mujer pelirroja muy atractiva, con un vestido ceñido que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación. Intuyó que debía ser una beta también, pues sus feromonas no eran muy potentes.  
Estaba bebiéndose una copa con el peliblanco y las confianzas que esta se tomaba en torno a su pareja le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Claramente le estaba coqueteando. Sus instintos alfa le gritaban porque fuera hacia él para hacerle ver a la descarada mujer que era suyo, más se contuvo, llevaban esa relación en secreto y hacer algo así sería peligroso para el futuro de su clan.

\- Buenas noches

Saludó a los allí presentes al acercarse a ellos y pudo captar una ligera sonrisa provocadora en el rostro de su amante. 

\- Señor He… bienvenido

Respondió la muchacha con una radiante sonrisa que ocultaba la verdadera molestia que sentía al haber sido interrumpida en su intento de seducción. El moreno asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a su saludo.

\- Preciosa, ¿por qué no nos dejas solos? Tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes

Le colocó una mano en la cintura instándola a marcharse, bajo la atenta y seria mirada del alfa, y ella, simplemente apuró su copa y se marchó con la misma sonrisa anterior, despidiéndose de los tres hombres de una forma cortés muy forzada.

\- Vaya, Señor He ¿qué le trae por este lugar? – bromeó el beta con una sonrisa de lado, pues cuando estaban los dos solos dejaban las formalidades a un lado.

\- No tiene gracia, Qiu

La respuesta fue seria, aunque contra todo pronóstico, había un deje de alegría en su voz, alegría que sólo él era capaz de sacarle.   
Tomó asiento y el camarero fue a atenderle de inmediato.

\- Estaba por cerrar, pero por usted puedo hacer una excepción ¿qué le pongo, señor He?

\- Un whisky, por favor.

El barman colocó un vaso sobre la barra, le puso un hielo y vertió el caro líquido ambarino, desapareciendo después en la cocina para terminar de ordenar y limpiar.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó el más alto clavando sus ojos en el beta, quien ahora estaba concentrado en mover el vaso haciendo girar la poca bebida que le quedaba.

\- Creemos que se avecina algo gordo.

\- ¿Creemos? – cuestionó el alfa arqueando una ceja.

El peliblanco apuró su copa antes de contestar.

\- No estamos del todo seguros. Hemos detectado movimientos sospechosos en el clan Liu pero nada concreto. Llegan rumores de que nos la tiene jurada desde que matamos a uno de sus miembros hace dos noches... – hizo una breve pausa   
que utilizó para suspirar – …y no sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran pareja.  
Cheng frunció el ceño, tenía constancia de que el señor Liu era omega de una poderosa descendencia, una anomalía en toda regla, pero a lo largo de los años había demostrado que no por su condición era incapaz de salir adelante, más no sabía que el alfa al que asesinaron estaba vinculado sentimentalmente con él. Sin duda al conocer este dato, las posibilidades de que ambos clanes entraran en guerra o de que tomaran venganza y mataran a alguno de los suyos eran casi del 100%. El corazón se le encogió con la simple idea de que aquel miembro sobre el que ajustaran las cuentas fuera Qiu. Si eso pasaba se sentiría completamente roto y destrozado.

\- Bien, si vienen a por nosotros no nos quedaremos quietos. Si el señor Liu no quería perder a su pareja que no la hubiera involucrado – respondió en un tono frío y bebió un trago de su copa por primera vez – Mantenme informado cuando   
sepas algo más, tendremos que prepararnos, mañana hablaremos con todos.

\- A sus órdenes, señor, como siempre.

Bromeó en un tono más distendido, y no porque no se lo tomara en serio, sino porque el mayor parecía algo afectado con la noticia y porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin quedarse a solas con él, por lo que hablar sobre asuntos de la mafia no era exactamente lo que le apetecía en ese momento.   
Giró su taburete para quedar frente al moreno, encontrándose de lleno con sus ojos grises, no pudiendo evitar que se le erizara la piel. Cheng tenía una mirada muy intensa.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó el alfa con un tono de voz demandante.

\- ¿De mí? – Qiu se veía ligeramente confundido.

\- Sí, ¿a qué se debe el comportamiento de antes?

El beta frunció el ceño, intentando comprender a que se refería, hasta que…

\- ¿Hablas de esa mujer?

La mirada dura y el aura ligeramente amenazante contestaron su pregunta y sonrió complacido, siempre le fascinaba la verdadera naturaleza de los alfas; celosos y posesivos hasta el extremo.

\- ¿Te preocupa eso? Sólo estábamos hablando, no me interesa su compañía.

Cheng entrecerró los ojos y la presión en el ambiente se incrementó un poco haciendo sentir al peliblanco algo incómodo y perturbado. Joder, si él estaba de esa forma siendo beta, no quería imaginarse lo trastornado y asustado que un omega se sentiría en su posición.  
Finalmente, el alfa se relajó y tomó una de las manos de su pareja entre las suyas, dándole un firme apretón que transmitía todo el aprecio que le tenía. Su compañero le devolvió dicho apretón y acaricio con el pulgar las grandes manos del jefe de la mafia. Alzaron la mirada y sus ojos conectaron enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas por sus cuerpos.  
En su mente, Cheng tomaba a su pareja de la nuca para atraerla hacia él y atrapar sus labios en ese demandante beso que se moría por darle desde hacía varios días. Pero se contuvo. Tal vez no hubiese nadie en el bar pero seguían estando en un sitio público.

\- Vamos a mi casa – ordenó el moreno con su característica voz monótona algo rota por el deseo, levantándose después y dejando un billete sobre la barra. Qiu no se hizo de rogar, y segundos después ambos salían del local.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando Tian llegaba a su departamento. Había pasado gran parte de la noche entre las cuatro paredes del reservado, satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales y la necesidad de olvidar sus problemas durante algunas horas, pero esto último cada vez se le hacía más difícil de lograr.   
De la nada, esbozó una sonrisa amarga carente de felicidad al recordar la conversación que había tenido con la omega una vez que ambos quedaron solos. Una conversación en la que ella le rogaba que fuera más veces a verla, y en la que él no pudo prometerle nada, usando como excusa sus negocios. Esto no la había complacido, pero al menos la había calmado un poco.   
Se notaba que esa chica estaba más que enamorada de él, como otras y otros tantos, más jamás ninguno podría llegar a llenar su jodido vacío, no cuando solo se enamoraban de su físico y de su, en muchas ocasiones, fingida actitud.  
Suspiró agotado y se metió en la cama con la esperanza de caer dormido pronto y ahorrarse más pensamientos autodestructivos que no le llevarían a nada más que a sumirse en la mierda. Pero para su sorpresa, de nuevo aquel que invadía su mente esa noche en la que el sueño parecía tardar en llegar, era ese tal Mo Guan Shan. Su ánimo se vio ligeramente mejorado al recordar sus toscas palabras, sus reacciones exageradas, su carácter impulsivo y agresivo, nada propio de un omega, y ese jodido baile que había disparado sus hormonas por culpa de la sensualidad que transmitía…

Oh mierda, necesitaba volver a verlo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*en la noche siguiente*  
“Joder, menuda mierda. Qué asco”  
Mo maldice entre dientes mientras observa en una hoja la lista de nombres de aquellas personas que habían solicitado sus jodidos privados, un total 3, aunque para su buena suerte, en ninguno de ellos estaba ese tal He Tian.  
No podía creerlo, era su puto primer día y esperaba que nadie se hubiera enterado de la noticia, pero no, ahí estaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre por la rabia e impotencia que sentía. 

\- No hagas eso – le reprendió su jefe al ver que se estaba haciendo daño – no será tan malo, cálmate.

Si intentaba animarle estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, mucho menos después de la noche pasada en la que estuvo a punto de despedirlo.  
No le hizo caso, tenía que canalizar sus emociones de alguna manera ahora que había prometido estar tranquilo. El beta suspiró resignado, no podía tirar más de él de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- Guan Shan, escúchame. 

El aludido se giró molesto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

\- Ya te advertí ayer que ningún numerito más. Haz lo que el cliente quiera; si quiere que bailes, bailas, si quiere tocarte, le dejas… únicamente se te permite negarte, defenderte o gritar si se pasa de la raya e intenta forzarte. ¿Vale? - explicó   
con calma para no exaltar al omega más de lo que ya estaba.   
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en señal de descontento, se le revolvían las tripas solamente de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Lo tomaré como un sí... ten, las llaves del reservado número 2. No cierres ni dejes que te cierren. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar?

\- 45 minutos con cada uno.

El omega palideció, eso eran casi tres horas. Malditos alfas y su jodido dinero.

\- Ve ya, está ahí esperándote. 

Con total desgana y antipatía, tomó las llaves de las manos ajenas y caminó hasta la puerta con el número 2. Efectivamente, ahí estaba su “primer” cliente. Era un hombre alto y bastante fuerte y las feromonas que emitía eran muy potentes, pero al menos las podía soportar.

\- Hola, precioso – le saludó el gigante antes de pegar su cuerpo a la espalda de Mo haciendo que este se paralizara al segundo. 

No habían siquiera entrado al cuarto y ya se sentía tremendamente acosado. No iba a poder aguantar algo así todos los días durante horas, era una jodida tortura. 

\- Ho-hola… - le devolvió el saludo aparentando total calma a pesar de que por dentro temblaba de ira mientras abría la cerradura.

Nada más entrar el alfa agarró al pelirrojo de una de sus nalgas y la estrujó con fuerza, haciendo que este saltara por la impresión y el dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas haces?!

Gritó unos tonos más debajo de lo que lo haría normalmente para evitar que su jefe lo escuchara, saltándose así la primera regla. 

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando tocarte. 

El mayor ignoró su molestia y siguió tocándolo a placer, acercando su boca hasta la oreja de Mo para susurrarle.

\- ¿Vas a desnudarte para mí, precioso? Me muero por verte desnudo

El pelirrojo apretó los puños con rabia hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, la luz era muy tenue, así que el otro no pudo apreciarlo. En contra de su voluntad, asintió un par de veces respondiendo a su pregunta, no se atrevía a hablarle, si lo hacía lo mandaría a la mierda.

\- Bien, así me gusta… vamos al sofá, quiero verte de cerca.

Le exigió dándole un pequeño azote haciendo que Mo diera un saltito hacia adelante por la sorpresa.   
Su pecho ardía por la humillación, pero obedeció en total silencio conteniendo las ganas de darle la paliza de su vida. Se dirigieron al sofá y el pelirrojo quedó frente al mayor. Cuando la canción sonó, trató de poner su mente en blanco y empezó a bailar, desnudándose al ritmo de la música bajo la atenta mirada del alfa, quien parecía querer devorarlo. Cuando subió al su regazo, este no perdió el tiempo en volver a sobarlo de maneras obscenas y desagradables.  
Mierda. Esto estaba siendo peor de lo que en un principio había imaginado.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Como cada noche desde hacía dos días, Tian entró al club en el que Mo trabajaba con la esperanza de volver a verlo bailar en el escenario y después solicitarle un privado de nuevo. Esta vez llegaba muy tarde, la reunión que su hermano había convocado había durado más de lo previsto, y no era para menos, pues el clan Liu estaba movilizándose y corrían verdadero peligro si estos decidían tomar venganza sobre ellos… muchos miembros perderían la vida y toda su organización podría irse a la mierda si no hacían nada para remediarlo. La situación no pintaba bien.  
Suspiró agobiado y pidió una copa en la barra, caminando después hasta la mesa más cercana al escenario, tomando asiento y disfrutando del resto de omegas, esperando porque saliera el pelirrojo.  
Pero no apareció, por lo que imaginó que su turno había acabado antes de que él llegara. Frunció el ceño, le apetecía verle dar su espectáculo antes de reunirse en privado con él, pero tendría que saltarse esa primera parte.  
Se levantó de la mesa y fue a hablar con el jefe de este.

\- ¿Dónde está Mo Guan Shan?

El beta se giró algo asustado, aunque no le sorprendía volver a verlo.

\- Está ocupado ¿qué quieres?

\- ¿Ocupado en qué? – demandó

Wang suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios, pues estaba seguro que lo que iba a decirle … no le iba a sentar nada bien. 

\- En un privado

El menor de los He entrecerró los ojos amenazante al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mo en un privado? De tan solo imaginarlo bailándole a cualquiera de los babosos que había ahí afuera una ráfaga de celos lo invadía por completo. Su parte alfa ardía de ira.   
‘Sabía que el pelirrojo no le pertenecía, que ni siquiera lo aceptaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse así con él.

\- ¿En qué habitación está? – demandó 

\- No tengo por qué darte esa información

El aura del menor de los He se tornó oscura y sus ojos reflejaban la más pura crueldad e insensibilidad. En más de una ocasión, el beta se había enfrentado a alfas enfadados, pero esta vez, fue la primera vez que temió por su vida.

\- Dime donde está… - demandó de nuevo, con la voz calmada pero firme.

\- E-en la número 2


	12. Capítulo 12.

Recogió con rabia los billetes que el alfa le había tirado al suelo, apretándolos con fuerza en su puño mientras este lo miraba con una asquerosa sonrisa cínica que le hacía desear partirle la boca de un puñetazo.   
Se incorporó para quedar frente a él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo con la intención de recuperar una pizca de todo el orgullo que había perdido durante el privado.

\- Lárgate ya – le ordenó, siendo claramente ignorado. 

\- No tienes derecho a mandarme nada, omega – remarcó esa última palabra, para así hacerle sentir que valía menos – Te he pagado y todavía quedan dos minutos – le rebatió altanero 

Mo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, solo tenía que tener un poco más de paciencia, un poco más y los tres privados habrían acabado por hoy. Caminó a por sus prendas en completo silencio y se agachó para recogerlas bajo la atenta mirada del hombre. No soportaba que se le quedaran viendo de esa forma, como si fuera un pedazo de carne expuesta solo para él. Le hervía la sangre y le daban ganas de vomitar.

\- No te las pongas todavía, estás mejor así – le dijo, levantándose del sofá para colocarse detrás de él y pegar su entrepierna al trasero casi desnudo del omega. – No sabes lo que me gustaría poder ser el primero en follarte – susurró, paseando   
las manos por sus nalgas – estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarías…  
Guan Shan no pudo más, había tenido varios de esos asaltos durante toda la noche y su paciencia se encontraba muy lejos del límite, pese a eso, simplemente se apartó bruscamente de él, dándose la vuelta para que no volviera a tocarlo. Hubiera deseado golpearlo y gritarle, pero perder el trabajo no entraba dentro de sus posibilidades.  
El alfa soltó una carcajada por la reacción del pelirrojo

\- No te asustes

\- ¡¿Quién mierdas se está asustando?! – preguntó, permitiéndose ligeramente dejar de lado la máscara de omega sumiso y volver a su verdadera personalidad.

\- Tú. Estás temblando como el pequeño cobarde que eres

Mo apretó los puños y los dientes ante tal respuesta. No se había dado cuenta, pero el alfa tenía razón; estaba temblando, no obstante, no era de miedo, sino de impotencia. Lo maldijo internamente intentando calmarse antes de responder.

\- Márchate, ya han pasado los dos minutos. – dijo con la voz rota de ira contenida

El alfa frunció el ceño, comprobó que sus palabras fueran ciertas y, para su mala suerte, tenía razón. Su tiempo había acabado.

\- Bien omega, por hoy te libras, pero mañana volveré – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida – y espero que puedas ofrecerme algo para compensar el calentón que me has dejado.

Shan palideció ante la clara referencia sexual.

\- ¡No estoy obligado a satisfacerte de esa jodida manera!

El mayor rio.

-Eso ya lo veremos – dijo con prepotencia, con la clara intención de, en el mejor de los casos, sobornar al jefe del pelirrojo para obligarlo a que le cediera su virginidad, de seguro así tendría vía libre el resto de días para usar su cuerpo a su antojo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza imaginando miles de formas en las que podría matarlo, más no dijo nada y dejó que se fuera.   
No. Definitivamente no aguantaría un día más como ese.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En cuanto Tian se enteró de la habitación en la que Mo se encontraba, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y caminó con paso ligero hasta ella, fijándose en los números de las puertas para no equivocarse.   
Al llegar a la número 2, se detuvo en seco. Sí, sin duda era ahí, podía distinguir las deliciosas feromonas del pelirrojo mezcladas con las del otro alfa, además sus voces se escuchaban a través de las paredes.   
“¡¿Quién mierdas se está asustando?!”  
“Tú. Estás temblando como el pequeño cobarde que eres.”  
Silencio.  
“Márchate, ya han pasado los dos minutos.”  
“Bien omega, por hoy te libras, pero mañana volveré, y espero que puedas ofrecerme algo para compensar el calentón que me has dejado.”  
El moreno frunció el ceño por lo que acababa de oír y tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos protectores de alfa, los cuales jamás en su vida habían estado tan activos como ahora, de hecho, no recordaba que alguna vez hubieran estado activos.  
Debía mantener la cabeza fría, no podía entrar y cargarse al otro hombre solo porque sus instintos le dijeran que era lo correcto por tocar al pelirrojo, tenía un negocio en juego y tampoco podía arriesgar el trabajo de Guan Shan ni su, actualmente fría, relación con él.   
Tenía que valorar opciones, y rápido.  
“¡No estoy obligado a satisfacerte de esa jodida manera!”  
“Eso ya lo veremos”  
La voz del otro alfa se oía muy cerca, iba a abrir la puerta.   
Tian miró a los alrededores, por suerte nadie andaba por esos pasillos y la luz tenue otorgaba al lugar de una oscuridad muy ventajosa.   
Se echó a un lado, quedando apoyado en la pared y en el momento en el que el otro alfa cerró la puerta del reservado tras de sí, Tian lo tomó del brazo en completo silencio, golpeó su estómago con la rodilla y lo acorraló contra la pared, sujetando el cuello ajeno con su antebrazo, presionándole la garganta lo justo para que no pudiera hablar, pero sin morir asfixiado. Tendría problemas si a este le daba por gritar y todos se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando.  
El tipo no pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para quejarse del dolor en su abdomen. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y no entendía cómo, quién, ni por qué había hecho eso, ni como pudo haberlo conseguido en el más profundo silencio.  
El moreno miró de nuevo hacia los lados, comprobando que nadie se hubiera percatado de nada, y al ver que así era volvió de nuevo la vista a su “presa”, quien estaba tratando de hablar.

-Sssh – lo mandó callar presionando más su garganta – ni lo intentes – le amenazó, susurrándole.

El cuerpo del desconocido alfa, unos centímetros menor que el moreno, temblaba en una mezcla de dolor y temor.  
¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche, maldito bastardo? – preguntó con una extraña calma en su voz y escupiendo cada una de sus palabras. - ¿Si, verdad? Seguro que mucho… parecía que iban a explotarte los pantalones.  
El más bajo miró los ojos de Tian con pavor y confusión. Siendo alfa, nunca pensó que experimentaría un miedo tan profundo como el de ahora, pero realmente el sujeto delante suya parecía ser muy peligroso, y no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran. 

-Escúchame, basura. Vuelve siquiera a insinuar que vas a violar al omega con el que acabas de estar y te juro que serán tus últimas palabras ¿entendido? – amenazó con un deje de sadismo en su voz antes de aflojar un poco su agarre para   
permitirle hablar.

-¿Q-quién mierdas eres tú? – susurró tembloroso una vez tuvo vía libre.

Aquel que no tendrá problemas en pegarte un tiro entre ceja y ceja como vuelvas a causar problemas.  
El menor de los He notó el cuerpo ajeno tensarse y con una sonrisa fría de satisfacción lo soltó por completo. De seguro ese tipo ya no se atrevía siquiera a pisar el local.

-Ah, y otra cosa más – le detuvo cuando vio que estaba a punto de echar a correr – sal con calma, aparenta normalidad y no se te ocurra contarle a nadie sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Si lo haces, juro que te lo haré pasar tan mal que serás tú quien me pida que te mate.  
Sus palabras funcionaron, el alfa tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió dos veces con la cabeza antes de salir con paso sosegado, forzando una tranquilidad que no sentía y deseando en su interior huir rápido del lugar.  
El enfado de He Tian mermó un poco cuando volvió a quedarse solo en el oscuro pasillo y la necesidad de ir a ver a Guan Shan se abrió paso entre los restos latentes de su enfado. Más sus deseos se hicieron realidad, pues segundos después el pelirrojo salía del reservado con su muy común ceño fruncido.   
Sonrió de lado, verlo le hacía sentir ligeramente reconfortado  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Joder. Menuda mierda. Será hijo de puta. Lo pienso matar. Que le jodan…

Gritaba el pelirrojo a la par que se vestía para liberarse así de toda la tensión y la ira acumulada, más no era suficiente. Quería… no, necesitaba darles la paliza de su vida a los tres tipos que habían aceptado sus servicios, y a su jefe, y a He Tian, sí, a él también… solo así se quedaría tranquilo.   
Terminó de colocarse toda la ropa, contó el dinero que había recaudado y frunció el ceño al ver que no era ni la mitad de lo que el moreno le había pagado la noche anterior… Joder, había vendido su orgullo por cuatro míseros billetes… encima una parte de ese sueldo se lo debía a su jefe, que asco. Guardó el dinero en sus bolsillos y salió del reservado dando un portazo.  
Menudo humor de mierda llevaba encima, de seguro terminaría despotricando sobre la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino para molestarle…  
…y al parecer esa persona no tardó en llegar. Caminaba mirando al suelo y pronto se topó con unos elegantes zapatos negros que bloqueaban su camino a la salida.

-Aparta tus sucios pies, basura.

Exigió sin detenerse a analizar quién estaba delante suya, pues su mente y sus sentidos estaban tan confundidos por el enfado que no pudo distinguir el olor de Tian y supuso que se trataba de un alfa cualquiera merodeando por el lugar.

-¡Wow! Que buen recibimiento… - bromeó el moreno 

-¡¡!!

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al reconocer esa profunda y burlona voz e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás con la intención de huir. ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo él ahí? Su “necesidad de darle una paliza a He Tian” se esfumó en cuanto este apareció, y no era para menos, pues su presencia era intimidante, aunque no lo pretendiera. 

-Hey, no se te ocurra largarte ahora, no me apetece perseguirte – amenazó sin variar el tono de burla – además, tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

-No hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar contigo – respondió, a la defensiva – ¿por qué mierdas sigues apareciendo?

El alfa se encogió de hombros en actitud desinteresada.

-No veo razones por las que no aparecer – dijo con naturalidad haciendo que el omega frunciera más el ceño.

-¡¿HAH?! ¡No quiero que vengas, esa razón es suficiente!

Tian rodó los ojos por la respuesta, aunque se la esperaba, en el fondo le dolió un poco.

-No estés tan molesto, hoy no voy a pedirte que bailes…

Mo chasqueó la lengua y bajó un poco la guardia. 

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Preguntarte algo que me inquieta desde hace unos minutos.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos expectante por ver que era lo que le sucedía, pero el alfa simplemente alargó el brazo para rodear sus hombros y tirar de él hacia la salida.

-Mejor hablemos fuera, aquí hace calor.

-¡Y una mierda, no voy contigo a ningún lado!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ignoró los gritos y los intentos de Shan por soltarse y lo arrastró hasta la calle bajo atentas miradas de algunos omegas que se habían asomado tras oír todo el jaleo.

-¡MIERDA! ¡SUÉLTAME, YA ESTAMOS FUERA!

El jefe de la mafia accedió a su reproche y lo soltó, al menos ya había conseguido que lo siguiera fuera del local para que pudiera hablar sin tapujos. Ahora que tenía las manos libres, tomó el mechero, la cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno.  
Mo golpeó repetidas veces el suelo con la planta del pie, impaciente por saber que era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle. Se estaba poniendo nervioso de tanto esperar, además quería irse pronto de ahí.

-¿Así que ahora aceptas privados? - finalmente habló

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes por la pregunta ¿de eso quería hablar? ¿qué mierdas le importaba a él?

-Métete en tus jodidos asuntos – fue su única respuesta, acompañada de un gesto soez con el dedo del medio 

El alfa le dio una calada a su cigarro, ignorando su respuesta.

-Te he hecho una pregunta – le insistió

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua, ese era su problema no tenía por qué contarle nada.

-No somos nada, no tengo por qué contarte si hago o no privados.

-Pero sí que los haces, me lo dijo tu jefe.

-¿Entonces por qué mierdas me preguntas?

Otra calada.

-Porque quiero saber la razón.

Soltó el humo.

-No te importa.

Tian se acercó hasta el cuerpo ajeno, invadiendo su espacio personal con el único fin de intimidarlo. Mo retrocedió un paso por inercia, de nuevo le atemorizaba tenerlo tan cerca, además, su olor a alfa nublaba ligeramente sus sentidos y le hacía sentir pequeño. Genial, He Tian podía colgarse la medalla de ser el único alfa capaz de asustarlo.

-No me gusta la incertidumbre, si no respondes mi pregunta tendré que sacártela a la fuerza

Mo tragó saliva, pero aun así se envalentonó.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera a asustarme por algo tan estúpido como es-ghh

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, el pelirrojo estaba tirado bocarriba en el suelo con el moreno mirándole de pie con una sonrisa de lado, parecía divertido.

-¿Vas a decirme ya?

De alguna manera el omega supo que esa llave magistral que le había hecho no era nada en comparación a todo lo que le podía hacer si no hablaba.  
Chasqueó la lengua y terminó por rendirse.

-Mi jefe me obligó ¿contento?

La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó pese a que esa repuesta le había enojado.

-Lo imaginaba – dijo y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, más fue ignorada deliberadamente y Guan Shan se levantó por su cuenta, sacudiéndose la ropa. - ¿Por qué te obligaron? – insistió

-Déjalo ya ¿quieres?

-Claro que no, ahora dime – su tono de voz varió a uno más demandante, y el omega desvió la mirada, no quería volver a acabar en el suelo.

-Me peleé y usó eso de castigo 

Le respondió a regañadientes y sin mirarlo por lo que no pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Tian, quien no podía evitar sentir un fuerte resentimiento hacia el jefe del pelirrojo.

-¿Te peleaste? Woah, que fiero… - se burló, aunque en el fondo podía decir que le “admiraba” al menos un poquito, pues era de todos bien sabido que los omegas destacaban por la sumisión y el pacifismo, por eso jamás tuvo fijación por ninguno de ellos más allá del sexo, pero Mo Guan Shan rompía con eso, y le encantaba… casi tanto como molestarlo. 

-Cierra la jodida boca

Tian sonrió, tiró su cigarrillo ya acabado y lo pisó con la punta de sus brillantes zapatos. Odiaba la idea de que Mo ofreciera privados, mucho más si eran tipos como al que había amenazado, pero comprendía que era su único trabajo y no podía perderlo, así que no interferiría a menos que fuera muy necesario.   
Por un segundo pensó en llevarlo a su club, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, no quería que el omega se enterara en que trabajaba y si lo tenía ahí acabaría involucrado en su misma mierda. Nadie se merecía eso, mucho menos él.

-Bien… Mo Guan Shan ¿no? – el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor al ver que conocía su nombre y apellido – No te asustes, no te he espiado o algo así, me lo dijo ayer tu jefe – Mo se relajó un poco ante la aclaración – yo soy He Tian – se presentó al fin, después de tres días.

-Sí… ya lo se

-¿Qué? – ahora fue él quien lo miró con estupefacción y algo de miedo, tal vez al final sí que conociera algo de su clan o de sus antecedentes… 

-Lo escuché ayer, el tipo gritón que te llamó por teléfono lo dijo.

El moreno sintió su cuerpo relajarse al ver que todos sus secretos seguían a salvo y dejó salir una leve carcajada al recordar la llamada del idiota de Jian Yi

-Bien, pequeño Mo ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo? – preguntó, rodeando de nuevo los hombros del pelirrojo con su brazo – hace buena noche y no tengo sueño – una amplia sonrisa divertida le dedicó.

-¡¿HAAH?! ¡CLARO QUE NO, YO ME VOY A CASA! ¡Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA! – gritó, tirando de su brazo para soltarse, sin resultado - ¡DÉJAME, MIERDA!

-No te pongas así, solo serán unos minutos – dijo empezando a caminar y arrastrando a Guan Shan inevitablemente con él.

Cansado de forcejear, soltó un bufido de disconformidad y se dejó llevar por el moreno. Eso sí, alejándose lo máximo posible para no quedar pegado a su cuerpo. No quería que cualquier persona que anduviera a esas horas de la madrugada por la calle pensara que eran pareja.


	13. Capítulo 13.

Varias noches pasaron desde aquel encuentro, concretamente ocho. Ocho noches en las que, para la mala suerte de Mo, Tian había ido a visitarlo. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer a esas horas que ir a joderlo? Además siempre solicitaba siempre su último privado para después poder quedarse más tiempo con él, pese a los incansables esfuerzos del pelirrojo por irse a casa.   
Por otro lado, He Tian disfrutaba de esos encuentros, pero pese a todo, había algo que no toleraba: ese fuerte olor a alfa que siempre traía cuando terminaba sus otros trabajos y que le hacía sentir una punzada de celos constante. Su parte más dominante se retorcía de molestia al permitir que otros tocaran al que, en principio, debía ser su omega, y detestaba que el delicioso aroma de Mo se viera opacado por las feromonas de sus clientes, por lo que procuraba estar cerca de él en todo momento y contrarrestar esa esencia con la suya.   
Y esta vez no era diferente. 

\- Mierda, suéltame de una jodida vez.

El pelirrojo trataba de deshacerse del agarre de Tian, odiaba que lo tocaran y mucho más darle esas confianzas a un alfa, pero todo fue en vano, el mayor tenía más fuerza que él y sus intentos se vieron frustrados. Mo chasqueó la lengua.

\- Hey, pequeño Mo, se un poco más tolerante.

\- Que te jodan, no tengo intenciones de ser tolerante contigo.

El menor de los He dejó escapar una leve y fría risilla antes de responder.

\- ¿Estás buscando una paliza?

El omega frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos con furia, pero cuando se encontró con los de Tian un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, así que tragó saliva y los desvió. Si algo había aprendido todos esos días es que si apreciaba su integridad física lo mejor era no retar demasiado al alfa. Joder como lo odiaba, a él, a su fuerza y a sus buenos reflejos. Así no podía hacer nada en su contra. 

\- Mierda, eres muy siniestro…

Nuevamente rio e ignoró el comentario, sabía lo siniestro que podía llegar a ser y realmente le gustaba que así fuera.

\- No seas quejica… dime ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- A comprar algo para comer y a mi jodida casa

\- Bien, entonces voy contigo – respondió con una radiante sonrisa

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¡Claro que no! 

A Mo se le ponían los pelos de punta con tan solo imaginar al idiota de Tian entrando en su casa, lo que le faltaba, que averiguara donde vivía para no tener ningún sitio en el que poder estar a salvo.

\- Que cruel, tú sabes donde vivo yo… - dijo, afianzando más su agarre.

\- Me importa una mierda, maldito bastardo, déjame ir.

\- Vamos… déjame acompañarte para ver que llegas bien – bromeó 

\- ¡Ni muerto lo permitiría, puedo defenderme solo!

El moreno rodó los ojos ante las constantes negativas de Guan Shan, pero no le hizo caso. En esas escasas dos semanas que llevaba viéndolo se había acostumbrado a la constante actitud defensiva de este, y realmente no le disgustaba, es más, le encantaba molestarlo, sus enfados se le hacían adorables… asimismo, cuando estaba con él lograba distraerse y olvidar por ese tiempo quien era realmente, tanto que no vio la necesidad de buscar de nuevo consuelo teniendo sexo con cualquier omega.

\- ¿Ah sí? Que fiero eres pequeño Mo – se burló de él a sabiendas de que iba a enfadarlo, y así fue, pues su ceño fruncido no se hizo esperar – vamos, al menos te acompaño a un 24 horas.

Mo apretó los dientes y se tragó de mala gana las protestas e insultos que en ese momento quería soltarle, solo conseguiría la paliza con la que antes le había amenazado, así que se resignó y se dejó arrastrar por la calle en busca de la tienda de alimentación más cercana.   
Maldijo internamente su situación ¿por qué mierdas tenía que haber aparecido He Tian en su vida? Estaba harto de que le obligara a quedarse con él una vez terminaba su turno de trabajo y por si fuera poco, había tenido que duplicar la dosis de pastillas supresoras para evitar que su celo se disparara de nuevo al estar cerca de él.   
No obstante, muy en el fondo se sentía ligeramente agradecido de que este reservara sus privados, pues al menos se aseguraba durante una hora que nadie lo humillaba ni tocaba más de la cuenta.   
Encontraron rápidamente una tienda abierta y el pelirrojo entró, seguido del alfa. 

\- Buenas noches – saludó por cortesía el moreno y de inmediato ambos sintieron como el ambiente cambiaba de forma drástica: fuertes feromonas de omega inundaron el lugar.

\- B-buenas n-noches – respondió la chica tras el mostrador ligeramente avergonzada. 

El jefe de la mafia sonrió de lado ante la imagen de la dependiente sonrojada, no cabía duda que ese intenso aroma provenía de ella, posiblemente en un intento de seducir a He Tian. La joven tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada de ojos grises, pero no recibió nada a cambio a excepción de esa sonrisa pícara que el moreno acostumbraba a regalar. Supo que le había gustado, pues percibió de reojo como esta se mordía el labio inferior.   
Por su lado, Guan Shan observó la escena con cierto reparo y frunció el ceño. ¿en serio esa chica sentía una atracción tan fuerte por el demonio de He Tian? Era increíble lo superficiales que podían ser algunas personas, de seguro que si conociera la verdadera personalidad del moreno lo vería con otros ojos.  
Prefirió ignorar aquello que veía y se perdió entre los cortos pasillos de la tienda en busca de algunas verduras y carne, pero pronto tuvo al alfa otra vez a sus espaldas.

\- Hmmm así que sabes cocinar.

Mentiría si dijera que no le resultaba extraño, el pelirrojo no aparentaba ser una persona con dotes ni intereses culinarios, pero ahí estaba, comprando varios alimentos y no algo precocinado como había hecho él durante sus años de instituto, antes de unirse definitivamente al negocio familiar. Que bien le hubiera venido en esa época alguien como Mo, por suerte, actualmente o bien contaba con alguien que se encargaba de esa tarea, o bien comía en distintos restaurantes de calidad. 

\- ¿Y qué si se?

\- Demuéstrame que tan bueno eres cocinando. – exigió 

\- Y una mierda voy a hacer algo así, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – dijo mientras terminaba de coger los últimos ingredientes.

\- No me importa, vamos ahora.

He Tian tiró de la camiseta de Mo arrastrándolo hasta la caja, haciendo caso omiso a lo que este decía, aunque de seguro estaba maldiciéndolo a él y a toda su familia. 

\- ¡MIERDA! HE TIAN SUÉLTAME ¿QUIÉN COJONES TE CREES QUE ERES? MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MAT—

\- Hola… – saludó de nuevo la omega tras el mostrador, algo incómoda por lo que acababa de presenciar. 

\- Hola – le devolvió el saludo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, tomando la compra de las manos del pelirrojo, que seguía echando humo, y dándoselo a la chica, quien se dejó arrastrar por los encantos del alfa y pronto se olvidó del   
comportamiento del omega. 

\- ¿E-eres nuevo en el barrio? N-nunca te había visto antes. – preguntó vacilante mientras cobraba los productos

El moreno observó de reojo a Guan Shan antes de regresar la vista a la joven, quien claramente estaba intentando entablar una conversación para coquetear con él: sus incontrolables feromonas y el creciente rubor la delataban. 

\- No, no vivo aquí, sólo he venido a acompañar a mi amigo – dijo sin vacilar y sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, disconforme ante el cargo que le había dado. 

\- ¡¿TU QUÉ?! – gritó enfadado, pero ambos hicieron caso omiso de su escándalo. Ni en sueños sería su amigo…

\- Son 78 yuanes – informó la mujer al omega, mirándolo ligeramente sonrojada antes de devolver la vista al alfa – e-eeh… eras He Tian ¿no? – dijo ella, recordando que el pelirrojo había gritado antes ese nombre - ¿t-te gustaría tomar algo   
mañana conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.   
El jefe de la mafia ensanchó su pícara sonrisa y suspiró bajo la atenta mirada de consternación del más bajo quien, aburrido e incómodo por tener que tragarse una escena como esa, le dio el dinero justo a la chica y se marchó de la tienda sin despedirse ni esperar por el alfa.  
“Que le jodan, ahora sí que me voy a casa”

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que mi pareja aceptara que saliera con otra omega – mintió sonando lo más cortés posible y observando al pelirrojo salir del local. 

\- Oh… comprendo – respondió la mujer con decepción – y-yo… siento haberte dicho eso cuando tienes pareja y… – intentó disculparse todavía más sonrojada.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ten una buena noche – la tranquilizó, antes de salir él también de la tienda, apresurado al percatarse de que la intención de Mo era huir a casa.

El plan de escape del omega se vio frustrado al sentir al moreno rodeándole los hombros de nuevo. 

\- Mierda – masculló por lo bajo

\- ¿Así que pretendías largarte y abandonarme ahí con ella? Todavía tienes que cocinar algo para mí ¿sabes?

\- ¡Y un cojón! ¡Que te cocine tu madre, a mi déjame en paz!

Movido por su curiosidad y sin siquiera escuchar esas palabras, el más alto quitó su brazo y enterró la nariz en el cuello del omega, aspirando fuerte para embriagarse de ese delicioso aroma. Ambos sintieron una leve corriente de placer recorrerles de arriba abajo.

\- ¡¡!! – la piel de Mo se erizó y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

\- Sí, definitivamente hueles mejor que ella – se mofó al separarse, aún aturdido por la sensación anterior.

El pelirrojo quedó unos segundos paralizado, intentando procesar y recuperarse del asalto que había revolucionado a su parte omega. Inevitablemente, se ruborizó en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¡¿HAAA?! ¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE CREES QUE HACES? – bramó separándose bruscamente de él, adquiriendo una actitud defensiva con sus brazos. 

\- Lo siento, me sentía intrigado – se disculpó entre risas por la reacción ajena, nunca lo había visto sonrojado y debía admitir que le gustaba como lucía.

\- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, MUÉRETE!

Todavía riendo se cruzó de brazos en señal de que no volvería a atacarlo de ninguna manera. Mo chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño más de lo común con molestia.

\- Me largo de aquí… y no se te ocurra seguirme si no quieres que te destroce – advirtió entre molesto y avergonzado, intentando sonar amenazante, antes de darse la vuelta.

Y esta vez no fue detenido por el alfa, lo cual le sorprendió, más no se quedó a conocer la razón por la que lo había dejado marchar.

\- Te veré mañana, pequeño Mo – le avisó sin despegar los ojos de su silueta, recibiendo el dedo del medio a modo de respuesta – que tenaz… 

Susurró eso último para sí mismo a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisita de satisfacción, dudando sobre si había escogido la opción correcta ¿Debería ir de nuevo tras él para obligarlo finalmente a ir a su casa y cocinar? Meditó la cuestión unos segundos… No, Mo ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, ya conseguiría su propósito otro día.   
Cuando la figura del pelirrojo se perdió entre la oscuridad de la calle, He Tian sintió una indescriptible e inexplicable sensación de vacío en el pecho.  
Su característica sonrisa desapareció y suspiró con pesadumbre antes de marcharse del lugar.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- ¡A-aah!

\- Sí… muévete así precioso…

La agitada respiración y los gemidos del omega de cabellos grises se mezclaban con los gruñidos del alfa y el constante golpeteo de ambos cuerpos.   
She Li estaba agotado, era el cuarto hombre con el que había tenido sexo esa noche y le dolía todo, para más inri, su actual cliente le había pedido que se subiera encima y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Con ágiles movimientos de cadera, aumentó el ritmo a fin de provocar pronto el orgasmo en el ajeno y buscar su propio placer. 

\- Aaah Dios… - gimió el alfa al borde del éxtasis

El omega sonrió de lado, satisfecho por lograr su cometido. Sabía que era bueno en el sexo, su trabajo le había otorgado una vasta experiencia en ese campo y conocía los secretos para poder hacer disfrutar y dominar a un alfa sin problemas.   
Una corriente eléctrica sacudió su propio cuerpo haciéndole llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo y magnificándolo más para alentar a su cliente y arrastrarlo con él al clímax. Consiguiéndolo segundos después.

\- Joder She Li, eres perfecto – dijo jadeante el alfa, paseando sus manos por el torso sudoroso del omega.

El bailarín obvió ese comentario y se separó del cuerpo ajeno para quedar sentado en el sofá, tratando de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

\- Dame algo para limpiarme – fue su única respuesta al encontrarse mejor.

El alfa obedeció y cogió sus pantalones tirados en el suelo para buscar un pañuelo y tendérselo junto al dinero que le debía por los servicios prestados.

\- Ten… ¿me reservarás hueco para mañana?

\- Claro, a la misma hora ¿no? – respondió mientras limpiaba los restos de semen y demás fluidos, dedicándole una leve y falsa sonrisa que hizo que el ajeno asintiera y sonriera de vuelta, embobado. 

Una vez estuvo vestido, el alfa se marchó del local sin perder esa mueca de felicidad en su rostro. Sin duda estaba totalmente dominado por los “encantos” de She Li, y obviamente, este último lo sabía… por lo que lo aprovechaba al máximo, sacándole partido a los favores que estaba dispuesto a concederle, o al dinero de más que no le importaba pagar. No obstante, este no era el único al que manipulaba a su antojo a cambio de un poco de sexo.   
Esbozó una leve sonrisa ladina, sin duda la mayoría de alfas eran criaturas muy fáciles de complacer.   
Satisfecho, deslizó los billetes entre sus dedos asegurándose de que no faltaba nada, y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto al resto del dinero de la noche.  
Con paso ligero salió del club para irse a casa… tal vez pasara por alguna tienda en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca antes para recuperar energías antes de llegar a su apartamento. Sí, si que pasaría, sus piernas todavía tiritaban de cansancio y no se había dado cuenta, pero su estómago rugía.  
De camino al 24 horas más cercano fue sorprendido por la imagen de Guan Shan en la puerta del establecimiento junto al alfa del otro día. Por suerte estaba bastante lejos y ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia. No podía creer lo que veía ¿esos dos se llevaban bien? No, no podía ser, el pelirrojo no parecía muy receptivo a la cercanía del moreno…  
Bip. Bip  
Su móvil vibró tras recibir dos mensajes que lo evadieron de sus pensamientos. 

“She Li tío, necesito tu ayuda”  
“Tengo un problema grave”

El remitente era un colega beta desde hacía varios años al que había sacado de apuros en multitud de ocasiones, no obstante, She Li no era del tipo de personas que hacía favores gratis, y muchas veces también lo había utilizado para sus asuntos personales.   
El aludido no tardó en responder.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“Mi hermano pequeño se ha metido en un lío, al parecer traficaba droga con unos tipos peligrosos, pero alguien se la ha robado y ahora quieren vengarse. Dicen que tiene dos días para recuperar su mercancía … y que por compensación le entreguen su virginidad y su cuerpo para usarlo cuando quieran, sino lo matarán. Joder, solo tiene 15 años”  
El peliblanco miró con indolencia los mensajes. Joder, el hermano de su amigo se debatía entre la muerte y la violación, sin duda estaba en serios problemas… 

“¿Y acudes a mí porque…?”

“Ayúdame a conseguir la cocaína por favor, son 10 kilos, sé que tienes contactos…”

She Li se pasó una mano por el cabello.

“¿Y la compensación?”

“No lo sé, estoy desesperado”

El omega suspiró, dando vueltas al problema, pensando en una solución, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos del pelirrojo en la lejanía, distrayendo al peligris y obligándolo a levantar la vista del teléfono para ver que sucedía: Mo parecía más alterado de lo normal y se protegía con los brazos de algo que, probablemente, el alfa había hecho.  
Bip

“She Li tío, contesta por favor” El amigo reclamaba su atención al otro lado de la línea.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

“¿Es esa la única solución? ¿Es necesario que sea tu hermano o puede ser otro omega?”

“Supongo que da igual mientras tenga lo que quiere”

Li esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

“Bien, entonces tengo la solución… Me debes una muy grande”


	14. Capítulo 14.

Eran las 9.50 de la noche y Zheng Xi lucía impaciente. Había reservado mesa en un lujoso restaurante para celebrar su tercer aniversario como pareja y el idiota de su novio todavía no terminaba de prepararse. A este paso llegarían tarde.

\- Jian Yi ¿te falta mucho? – preguntó, esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la calle

\- Nooo, ya está – canturreó el aludido mientras salía de la habitación colocándose la chaqueta. - ¡WHOAAA! Xixi estás muy guapo.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma seria reprendiéndolo por su tardanza, pero los ojos brillantes del omega al verlo vestido con el traje nuevo lo derritieron. Suspiró derrotado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tú también, estás precioso.

\- ¡Xixiiii!

Emocionado, el rubio se lanzó hacia su pareja y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos. Sabía lo mucho que a Zhan le costaba decir algún piropo, así que siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar sentir que moría de felicidad. 

\- Oye, no te cuelgues de mí, tenemos prisa. 

\- Pero me gusta cuando me halagas… anda, bésame – exigió con una sonrisa infantil, muy cerca de su rostro.

\- ¿Hah? No seas pesado, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa. 

El rubio hizo un puchero ante la negativa y el castaño rodó los ojos en señal de hastío, sabía lo que pretendía con eso, hacerle sentir mal para conseguir lo que quería… y el muy desgraciado lo había logrado.

\- Aagh, está bien.

El alfa tomó el rostro de su pareja con ambas manos y juntó sus labios en un cálido y suave contacto que hizo a Yi jadear, derritiéndose de placer. 

\- ¿Contento?

\- ¡¡Mucho!!

\- Bien, entonces vámonos ya.

Con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad, Jian Yi se enganchó al brazo de su novio y juntos caminaron hasta el lugar, llegando unos minutos más tarde de la hora acordada.   
Nada más entrar se quedaron plantados en la entrada: Tian estaba cenando solo al fondo del restaurante… Había cientos de establecimientos en la ciudad y justo tenían que coincidir en el mismo, eso era mala suerte. Sin embargo, este estaba de espaldas y no pudo verlos, un punto a su favor.   
No tenían nada en su contra, tan solo querían una velada a solas, sin caras conocidas que los interrumpieran, y era por todos sabido que el idiota de He Tian iba a ir a joderlos si los veía.

\- Buenas noches ¿han reservado mesa? – preguntó un simpático camarero

\- Sí, a nombre de Zhan Zheng Xi.

El camarero comprobó la lista de clientes y asintió.

\- Perfecto, acompáñenme.

Siguieron al chico hasta la mesa, estaba bastante alejada de la del moreno y era difícil que los distinguiera entre tanta gente. Suspiraron de alivio. Al parecer iban a poder cenar tranquilos…  
O al menos eso creían.  
Escasos minutos después de que les sirvieran el primer plato, He Tian iba a marchar, pero los descubrió.

\- Hey, chicos

\- H-He Tian… - le devolvió el saludo el rubio con una sonrisa incómoda, rezando para que no se sentara con ellos. 

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Su intención era saludarlos y largarse del restaurante para ir a ver a Mo, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jian Yi? ¿no te alegras de verme? – bromeó, revolviéndole el pelo y disfrutando de su característica suavidad.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado peinarme?! Bastardo… - gritó y apartó de un manotazo la mano del moreno.

El mayor rio por lo bajo.

\- No grites, vas a molestar al resto de clientes – dijo mientras tomaba una silla vacía para sentarse a su lado, rompiendo las esperanzas de la pareja de que se fuera. - ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿quedáis para cenar y no me invitáis? Que malos… 

\- ¿Por qué mierdas íbamos a querer invitarte? El que está podrido de dinero eres tú. – rebatió el omega. 

\- Es nuestro aniversario, He Tian – aclaró el castaño, a lo que el jefe de la mafia entornó los ojos. Habían pasado como unos tres años y todavía no se acostumbraba a que sus dos amigos estuviesen juntos, mucho menos cuando uno de ellos   
fue su interés amoroso durante bastante tiempo.

\- Hmmm~ felicidades en ese caso – les congratuló mostrando alegría real y no una de esas sonrisas falsas que la pareja conocía tan bien. Eso era extraño, no recordaban ninguna ocasión en la que el alfa mostrara un comportamiento tan   
animado y sincero.   
Y obviamente Jian Yi no lo iba a pasar por alto.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? – esta vez fue el rubio quien entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de manera burlona - ¿estás emocionado porque has quedado con alguien especial? – canturreó con un tono pícaro.

\- Oh ¿el pequeño Jian Yi quiere saber si tengo pareja? – respondió imitando dicha entonación y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, acercándolo a él. – no te recordaba tan atrevido y directo. 

Zheng Xi miraba la escena con seriedad, se había acostumbrado a que el moreno tocara a su novio de ese modo, pero eso no quitaba que su parte alfa se revolviera de celos cada vez que lo hacía. Mucho más cuando este había interrumpido su cena romántica.   
Por su lado, Jian trataba de separarse del alfa, odiaba cuando este se tomaba el privilegio de acercarse tanto a él, sobre todo cuando su pareja estaba delante.

\- ¡Hey, no me hables tan de cerca, es incómodo!

El de cabellos oscuros lo atrajo todavía más.

\- ¿Acaso te estoy poniendo nervioso? – bromeó.

\- Mierda, vete a hacer cosas de mafioso y aléjate de una vez.

Tian sonrió de forma amarga y lo soltó. Una mano llevó al pecho en señal de estar falsamente dolido. 

\- Eso me ha hecho daño, bebé.

El aludido frunció el ceño y los labios con fuerza.

\- No pongas esa cara, no te sienta bien. – dijo, apretando sus mejillas para abultarle los labios sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Era curioso, escasos meses atrás hubiera deseado poder devorar esa boca y ahora no podía causarle más indiferencia.

Jian Yi chasqueó la lengua y giró el rostro con molestia para deshacerse del agarre del alfa, quien por su parte, se levantó de la mesa para dejar a la pareja cenar en tranquilidad.

\- Bien, no pretendo seguir interrumpiendo vuestra cita. Os abandono.

\- ¡Eh! no me has dicho a quién vas a ver – repitió el rubio de nuevo, las provocaciones de Tian lo habían desviado del tema. 

El menor de los He sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo, evadiendo otra vez su pregunta para después desaparecer del restaurante dejándole con las ganas de saber. Los pelos de Jian se pusieron de punta, esa actitud seductora del alfa le era muy incómoda y desagradable. 

\- Maldito He Tian… - murmuró el omega por lo bajo.

\- No le tomes importancia – lo tranquilizó Zheng Xi, pero su novio no era alguien que se conformaba tan fácilmente.

\- Xixi… ¿tú crees que está con alguien? – susurró, como si estuviera revelándole un gran secreto.

El castaño suspiró con resignación, era su cena especial y no quería pasarla hablando de otro alfa.

\- No lo se, se veía animado, tal vez sí tenga a alguien…

\- ¡Whoa! ¿en serio lo crees? No puedo imaginar a He Tian enamorado. Es imposible.

\- Son solo suposiciones Jian Yi, zanjemos el tema, hoy no quiero hablar de otra cosa que no seamos nosotros – dijo, y esbozó una leve sonrisa que conmovió al omega. 

\- Xixiii~ - canturreó siendo incapaz de contener sus desbordantes emociones.

El alfa apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a su pareja abalanzarse sobre él con la clara intención de besarlo. Beso que obviamente, no le negaría.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Salió del restaurante con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El motivo de dicha sonrisa era más que obvio: iba a ver a Guan Shan. No sabría decir cómo ni cuándo, pero el estar con él se había convertido en algo esencial para su vida, en el momento más esperado de su día a día.   
Sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero algo en el ambiente le hizo ponerse alerta de inmediato: no estaba solo en la calle… no, había otro alfa tratando de ocultar su olor, posiblemente dos, con ayuda de algún tipo de supresor de aroma. Continuó caminando sin detenerse para aparentar no haberse percatado de nada y subió al coche, comprobando por el retrovisor que sus sospechas eran ciertas: a lo lejos un par de tipos lo observaban junto a un auto.  
Mantuvo la calma, tal vez esperaran por alguien o estuvieran ahí por otra razón totalmente ajena.  
“No, me esperaban a mí” se dijo a si mismo cuando poco después de que arrancara el motor, ellos también lo hicieron.   
Genial, ahora tenía dos opciones: despistarlos o cargárselos, y no quería recurrir a la segunda.  
Aceleró el auto para alejarse del estacionamiento y tal y como imaginaba, le siguieron. Estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía verles la cara, aunque pudo hacerse una idea de quienes eran, no por nada estaban alerta acerca del clan Liu.   
Marcó el número de He Cheng para informarle de lo que estaba ocurriendo y puso el manos libres para no levantar sospechas. El teléfono sonó una vez.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al otro lado de la línea

\- Hay dos tipos extraños siguiéndome con el coche, no tengo por seguro que sean del clan Liu pero dadas las circunstancias actuales es lo más probable. 

\- ¿Vas a matarlos?

\- No, a menos que se pongan muy pesados… voy a despistarlos, lo último que necesitamos es que nos odien más.

\- Bien, ten cuidado.

Fin de la llamada. Nada fuera de lo normal, ese tipo de conversaciones frías eran más que habituales entre ellos.  
Tal y como había sido informado Cheng, Tian aumentó ligeramente la velocidad del coche y desvió su camino para meterse entre calles muy transitadas y con mucho tráfico, con el fin de perderlos de vista.   
Pero no sirvió de nada, seguían detrás.  
“Joder, que cargantes”   
Harto de ser perseguido y temeroso de que el turno de Mo terminara, optó por meterse en una calle estrecha y oscura para acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Detuvo el auto, apagó las luces y esperó en total silencio su llegada. Tian se revolvió un poco en su asiento, detestaba la oscuridad con toda su alma, le hacía sentir muy vulnerable y sacaba a flote recuerdos del pasado, y no tan pasado, que prefería olvidar.   
Cuando el otro auto llegó, iluminó levemente el callejón y pudo respirar aliviado. Tomó su arma del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y le colocó un silenciador antes de salir con cuidado. No había necesidad de asustar a nadie.  
Se aseguró de que ninguno de ellos lo amenazaran con una pistola y al ver que no, quitó el seguro de la suya y apuntó a las ruedas delanteras del coche. La luz era casi nula, aunque suficiente para que la precisión del moreno no errara ninguno de los dos tiros.   
Dos fuertes explosiones hicieron eco en la calle y el caucho salió disparado. Ahora que las ruedas estaban reventadas, no podrían seguirle de nuevo. No era una solución radical, pero si muy efectiva.  
Antes de que los miembros del otro clan pudieran reaccionar, el menor de los He ya había montado de vuelta y huido del lugar. De seguro todo iba a llenarse de gente o policías para ver qué había pasado y este no quería quedarse a ver el espectáculo.  
Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenía que ir con el pelirrojo.  
…  
Pero cuando llegó, Guan Shan ya se había ido a casa.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Varios minutos antes-

“Haah”  
“Haah”

Mo jadeaba intensamente. Sus bailes públicos habían terminado, y como consecuencia el calor y agotamiento habían hecho mella en su cuerpo. No podía más, pero su trabajo no había terminado.  
Curioso por ver a quien tenía que ofrecer servicios esa noche tomó la hoja en la que el jefe apuntaba los horarios y clientes, el hueco donde debería estar apuntado el nombre de He Tian estaba en blanco. No se extrañó ya que siempre llegaba tarde, esta ocasión no debía ser la excepción.   
No obstante, había algo que sí le extrañaba: ningún otro cliente estaba apuntado en la lista… ¿significaba eso que nadie había solicitado sus privados esa noche? No podía ser cierto, no podía tener tan buena suerte.  
Miró alrededor en busca de su jefe para pedirle explicaciones y lo encontró hablando con She Li frente a la puerta de uno de los reservados, parecían discutir algo muy importante así que los dejó estar, ya hablaría con él después.  
Con una ligera sonrisa, entró al cuarto donde guardaba sus cosas y se vistió a toda prisa para largarse de ahí cuanto antes, pero alguien llamó a su puerta mientras se ponía los zapatos. Mo abrió con algo de desconfianza, rezando para que no fuera He Tian.   
Para su sorpresa, no era el alfa quien lo esperaba.

\- ¿She Li? ¿q-qué quieres? – preguntó con la voz algo rota, odiándose a sí mismo por no mostrar un tono más duro frente al siniestro omega. 

\- Vengo a proponerte algo 

Shan lo miró interrogante y receloso, Li se mantuvo inexpresivo, incrementando la curiosidad del pelirrojo. 

\- Ya te ibas ¿verdad? Ven conmigo, no te robaré mucho tiempo.

El más bajo dio un paso hacia adelante con muchas dudas, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. 

\- Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada. Ahora ven – demandó.

Mo se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente aceptó, siguiendo al omega de cabellos blancos hasta la calle.

\- Así que hoy no tienes privados…

Shan negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien, estoy esperando a que me agradezcas – dijo de forma sarcástica y abriendo los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, en señal de estar realmente esperando algo.

\- ¿Eh? – no entendía nada ¿cómo que le agradeciera? ¿el qué?

\- Hablé con el jefe y conseguí que no aceptara ningún privado a tu nombre… pero sólo será hoy.

Mo frunció el ceño, no comprendía por qué razón She Li haría algo así por él.

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

El peliblanco se pasó una mano por el cabello y se encogió de hombros en una actitud desinteresada.

\- Tengo mis métodos, aunque eso no es lo verdaderamente importante. 

\- ¿entonces qué es? – presentía que todo eso iba a tomar un cariz más oscuro

\- Puedo hacer que suspenda el resto de sesiones privadas por el resto de tu vida…

El pelirrojo era el rostro de la confusión, odiaba no entender a qué se refería y preguntarle le daba miedo. Eso sí, sin duda su oferta le estaba tentando de la forma más sucia posible. 

\- ¿Y qué ganas tú con esto? – preguntó precavido. Pese al temor que le daba la respuesta, la curiosidad era muy superior.

\- Nada realmente… - esperó unos segundos, haciendo dicha espera eterna para el otro omega – solo un pequeño favor a cambio.

El cuerpo de Shan se tensó: ahí estaba la razón por la que sentía tanta desconfianza desde el principio. Nada de eso podría salir bien.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor?

She Li se encogió de hombros.

\- Una tontería… sólo entregar una cosa por mí a unos amigos. Yo no puedo. 

\- ¿Qué cosa? – todos sus sentidos le gritaban “peligro” y aun así no podía dejar de interesarse por la propuesta. 

\- No hagas preguntas innecesarias, tan solo dime si aceptas o no.

Guan Shan se mordió el labio inferior dudoso. Sabía que Li no le revelaría más información de la que ya le había dado y su única función era aceptar o no, además… ¿qué mierdas podía perder si decía que sí?  
…   
No, lo mejor sería negarse, la propuesta podía sonar seductora, pero muy poco segura.

\- No creo que sea buena id—

\- Recibirás una buena suma de dinero como compensación, más de lo que cualquiera de los tipos a los que bailas podrían darte jamás… 

Mo se mordió los labios por dentro, temblando ligeramente por lo nervioso que esa situación le ponía. No confiaba en las palabras del omega, pero necesitaba el dinero con urgencia y eso, unido a lo anterior, hacían que la proposición se tornara casi imposible de no aceptar.  
Joder… no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. 

\- Bien, si no quieres hacerlo buscaré a otro – apremió She Li, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

\- No, espera 

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Acepto. Entregaré lo que me dices.

El peliblanco alargó una cínica sonrisa, dejando escapar una leve risilla de satisfacción.

\- Sabía que no me fallarías. – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar al local. – mañana te daré el paquete nada más llegar, guárdalo bien. Vendrán por él a esta misma hora, espéralos fuera, alejados del pub. 

Mo asintió con firmeza, y mantuvo la compostura hasta que Li se fue. No dejaría que lo viera tan vulnerable como se sentía.   
Parado en medio de la calle, ahora totalmente solo, se debatía internamente sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar… al fin y al cabo era solo un paquete, no debería salir nada mal ¿verdad?


	15. Capítulo 15.

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Mo caminaba por los pasillos del club muy nervioso. She Li todavía no había llegado y a este paso iba a explotarle el corazón de tanta impaciencia. Había pasado toda la noche anterior dándole vueltas al asunto del misterioso paquete y ahora que el momento había llegado casi sentía la necesidad de dar marcha atrás por mucho que el peliblanco no se lo permitiera.

\- Pelirrojo – lo llamó el tan esperado omega, posando la mano sobre su hombro

Guan Shan ahogó un grito y pegó un salto para separarse de él. Joder que sigiloso era, menudo susto le había dado. Li lo observó impasible y se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Ten, escóndelo – pegó el paquete contra el estómago ajeno, ocultándolo con su propio cuerpo. 

Con el corazón en un puño asintió, tomando dicho paquete para guardarlo entre sus manos. She Li se apartó.

\- Ya sabes la hora y el lugar, no se te ocurra escaquearte. 

Si lo hacía, si al final decidía faltar a la “cita” ahora que el asunto recaía sobre los hombros de Li, sería él quien tendría graves problemas.

\- No pienso hacerlo – dijo con valor el pelirrojo, recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa ladina antes de irse.

Cuando se quedó a solas sus hombros se relajaron. No se había dado cuenta, pero por acto reflejo su cuerpo se tensaba más de lo habitual cuando ese omega estaba cerca.   
Mo entró a cuarto privado para cambiarse y observó el paquete, este no era grande y tampoco pesado, pero estaba muy bien envuelto, como si lo que hubiera en el interior fuera o de gran valor o muy peligroso, quizás ambas.  
“¿Droga?”  
Guan Shan frunció el ceño con desconcierto ante la idea de que lo que tenía entre manos fuera cocaína o alguna otra sustancia ilegal, no iba a mentir, le acojonaba pensar que lo que tenía entre manos fuera eso, no quería que lo pillaran y mucho menos ir a la cárcel.  
“Mierda ¿por qué me he metido en esto?”   
Con las manos temblorosas y viendo imposible el echarse atrás, escondió en paquete en uno de los cajones de la mesa. No tenía llave para cerrar la sala, así que tan solo podía confiar en que nadie entrara buscando algo.   
Miró la hora, era su turno.  
A toda prisa se cambió de ropa y salió al escenario para entregarse como cada día a esa muchedumbre de alfas depravados, ignorando esos gritos que tanto odiaba escuchar cada vez que se quitaba una prenda o hacía un movimiento obsceno y apretando la mandíbula para no lanzarse hacia ellos y defender su jodido orgullo como él sabía, a golpes.  
Ese trabajo sobrepasaba los límites de su paciencia.   
Finalmente, todos sus turnos acabaron y corrió con preocupación hacia el cuarto donde había escondido el misterioso paquete: seguía ahí, todo parecía estar en orden y nadie había entrado, podía respirar tranquilo.  
“Vendrán por él a esta misma hora, espéralos fuera, alejados del pub.”  
Las palabras de She Li de la noche anterior resonaron en su cabeza, si estos no se retrasaban debía entregarles la supuesta mercancía en escasos minutos. Lo mejor sería vestirse ya para no hacerlos esperar, ni siquiera sabía con quién tenía que tratar y pasaba de incomodarlos innecesariamente.   
Con las manos temblorosas, metió el paquete en el bolsillo y salió del local, mirando alrededor para ver donde se encontraban.  
“¿Dónde cojones están?”  
Siguió escrutando la calle.  
“Ah, ahí”  
Unos tipos, tres concretamente, lo miraban fijamente desde uno de los estrechos y oscuros callejones, así que caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia ellos. Las pintas que estos llevaban y que se escondieran de esa forma llevó a Mo a afirmar que el contenido de ese paquete sí que era droga. Maldito She Li, por su culpa podía meterse en un aprieto muy grande…   
Conforme se acercaba un fuerte olor a alfa golpeó sus fosas nasales, debía andarse con cuidado y no tentar demasiado a la suerte. Simplemente entregaría el paquete, esperaría su paga y se marcharía a casa a olvidar lo sucedido, nada más.

\- Eh, pelirrojo – lo llamó uno de los extraños cuando estaba cerca - ¿te envía She Li?

\- Sí – afirmó rotundamente, más no pudo percibir como uno de esos alfas esbozaba una sonrisa degenerada. 

\- Vamos más adentro, aquí hay mucha luz – dijo otro, el único calvo de los tres y Mo frunció el ceño con disconformidad. No, ni de coña iba a entrar a ese callejón

\- Aquí está bien. – sentenció.

El tercero de ellos, el más alto, estalló en carcajadas y por fin habló.

\- Maldito crío ¿acaso sabes lo que llevas entre manos? Si alguien nos ve irás a chirona y no quieres eso ¿verdad, omega? 

El pulso de Guan Shan se disparó, siempre se había dicho que jamás haría algo ilegal, que jamás terminaría en la cárcel como su padre, pero ahí estaba, traficando con unos delincuentes y viéndose obligado a ceder a su jodida petición.   
Sin decir una sola palabra, los siguió hacia el interior de esa oscura callejuela y cuando determinaron cuál era el lugar adecuado, sacó con cuidado el paquete de su bolsillo.

\- Aquí tenéis. 

Uno de ellos, no pudo decir quién, se lo arrebató de las manos con ansias y suspiró de alivio.

\- Buen trabajo, supongo que te mereces una recompensa. – dijo el más alto de todos con burla, iluminando la cara del pelirrojo con la linterna del móvil para poder verlo mejor. 

Mo apretó los puños con rabia por el tono de broma usado por el alfa ¿qué cojones se creía el jodido drogadicto? Quería partirle la boca, a él y a todos, y le mataba no poder hacerlo. Mierda ¿cuánto iban a tardar esos desgraciados en darle el dinero que She Li le había prometido? 

\- ¿Sabes? – preguntó el calvo – no estás nada mal – comentó con lascivia, tomándose la libertad de entrar en su espacio personal y agarrarle el trasero, aprovechando la escasa luz y los lentos reflejos que los omegas solían tener.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo al ser sorprendido, y apartó al alfa de un empujón. 

\- ¡Vuelve a tocarme así y te mato! – amenazó, recibiendo risotadas arrogantes como respuesta.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de tocamientos indebidos, eran el pan de cada día en su trabajo y de vez en cuando ocurría por la calle, pero siempre venían de sujetos particulares con la única intención de molestar, nunca de un grupo. 

\- Que fiero… a ver si sigues con ese carácter cuando te esté follando contra la pared.

Mo se tensó y sintió su parte omega encogerse de terror. ¡Joder, lo que le faltaba ahora, luchar contra ellos y contra esa maldita condición suya! Ni muerto iba a darles el gusto de verlo temblando de miedo, jamás sería una presa fácil.   
Ocultó su temor y en un arranque de ira y valentía, estampó su puño contra la cara de aquel que amenazó con violarlo, escuchando acto seguido el crujir de su nariz y un quejido de dolor. Bien, no podía ver mucho pero aun así la puntería no le fallaba.   
Con más confianza se abalanzó sobre el resto del grupo, golpeando el rostro y estómago de ambos con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlos retroceder…   
…pero su momento de gloria no duró mucho, pues antes siquiera de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar ya le habían devuelto el puñetazo y estampado de cara a la pared. 

\- Asqueroso omega, te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer – escupió con rabia el calvo, aprisionando el cuerpo de Mo contra el suyo e inmovilizándolo de manos para evitar que se rebelara de nuevo.

El pelirrojo sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por culpa de la tremenda hostia y un dolor punzante en su labio inferior, de seguro se lo habían roto… quería palparse para ver si sangraba pero era incapaz de moverse, el alfa hacía demasiada presión para evitar que escapara de su agarre y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mostrar sus dientes con rabia y amenazar con palabras vacías que deseaba y no iba a poder cumplir.

\- ¡Mierda, suéltame, voy a matarte maldito hijo de put--!

La boca le fue tapada para no llamar la atención de nadie con sus gritos.

\- Cierra el pico, será mejor para ti si no pones resistencia – susurró en su oreja aquel que le tenía agarrado, erizando el vello del cuerpo de Guan Shan de puro terror, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el alfa - ¿tienes miedo, pequeña puta? Eso   
me gusta, una lástima que esta oscuridad no me deje ver bien tu cara cuando te la meta.   
La mano del alfa se coló con rudeza entre los pantalones del menor, palpando a su gusto su delicada piel y amasando con fuerza su trasero, percatándose para su deleite de la ajustada y corta ropa interior que Mo llevaba. 

\- Oh ¿te has puesto así para recibirme? Menuda zorra… 

El interior del omega ardía de ira y pánico. Forcejeaba intensamente para conseguir zafarse de los brazos ajenos pero no podía, simplemente le sobrepasaba en fuerza física y no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

\- Comparte un poco, no eres el único que quiere tocarlo. – reclamó otro de los tipos.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua de mala gana y se separó del pelirrojo para tomarlo del pelo y tirar de él, quien aprovechó el descuido y golpeó con la rodilla el estómago del calvo, tal y como He Tian lo había hecho el primer día que se encontraron. 

\- Uugh – el alfa se dobló sobre su cintura y jadeó de dolor, pero no soltó su agarre en ningún momento.

\- ¡Wow! Nada mal para ser un omega, She Li nos dijo que eras muy tenaz, pero no esperábamos que tanto… - le halagó de forma burlona el más alto de los tres, golpeando las rodillas del omega para hacerlo caer de cara – es una lástima que   
tengamos que romper esa fachada tuya – alegó observándolo desde arriba con superioridad, como si no fuera más que un desperdicio.   
Guan Shan ahogó un grito de sorpresa y en su intento por incorporarse recibió una patada en la cara que le hizo desplomarse de nuevo y gemir de dolor. 

\- No te levantes, tienes trabajo que hacer ahí abajo.

El resto del grupo rodeó el cuerpo del omega negándole cualquier tipo de salida que pudiera encontrar para escapar y al verse atrapado, Mo no pudo sentirse más despreciable y humillado. 

\- Bastardos de mierda…

Rieron al unísono y uno de ellos, sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa altanera de la cara, tomó al pelirrojo por la nuca y lo atrajo a su ya dura entrepierna, presionándole la cara contra esta. 

\- Voy a cerrar tu sucia boca con mi polla, pequeña zorra – amenazó a la par que introducía la mano entre sus propios pantalones para sacar su miembro. 

Los ojos de Guan Shan se abrieron desmesuradamente por el miedo y el asco. No podía ver bien, pero sentía el calor y el olor que emanaba cerca de su cara, no era tonto para averiguar de que se trataba, así que apretó los dientes con fuerza negándose a cooperar… ni muerto iba a meterse eso en la boca, ni en la boca ni en ningún otro lado.   
El alfa empujó su erección contra los labios de Mo y al encontrar resistencia cerró con rabia sus dedos en torno al cabello ajeno, haciéndolo sisear de dolor.

\- Abre la boca y chupa – ordenó con su voz de mando.

En un principio la razón del omega se nubló y se vio tentado a obedecer, más su cuerpo y mente estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de voz por lo que pudo resistirlo sin apenas dificultad.  
No obstante, el alfa no se esperaba algo así y se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

\- Puto omega ¿te estás divirtiendo? Bien, hagamos las cosas más fáciles.

Mo frunció el ceño, no entendía que había querido decir con eso, tan solo esperaba que no sacaran una navaja para amenazarlo o algo así

\- Vamos a girarlo – ordenó el calvo y los otros dos integrantes obedecieron, entendiendo sin necesidad de más palabras que iba a suceder después.

El más alto de ellos le dio la vuelta, sujetando sus brazos en la espalda para inmovilizarlo por completo. De la nada y en un rápido movimiento, el omega sintió algo fino y afilado tanteando su cuello, como buscando una parte en concreto, pero no pudo distinguir que era el objeto punzante. 

\- No te preocupes, no te dolerá.

“¿Qué?”

\- Aagh

No tuvo tiempo de procesar que estaba sucediendo antes de que la suave piel de su cuello se rasgara ligeramente y un líquido frío recorriera sus venas, provocando una muy desagradable sensación.  
“Una jeringuilla”  
Fue su último pensamiento lúcido antes de que todo se volviera un jodido infierno.  
Un calor sofocante se apoderó de su cuerpo y su ropa interior se empapó de fluidos. La vista se le nubló y cualquier toque en su piel se sentía como fuego. Esos hijos de puta le habían inducido el celo.

\- Haah – jadeó 

“Calor. Mucho calor”

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de seguir peleando? – se mofó aquel que lo sostenía, pasando su lengua tras la oreja del omega haciéndolo gemir de desesperación. – Así suenas mucho mejor, gime como la perra en celo que eres.

Lo soltó y Mo intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y dio de bruces contra el suelo. 

\- Mírate, ahí tirado y jadeando para que alguien te folle. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu dignidad, jodida ramera?

Mo sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta y unas ganas casi irrefrenables de llorar por la impotencia. Ya no podía defenderse, y mucho menos alguien iba a ayudarle. Se había metido en eso solo y tenía que pagar las consecuencias por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.   
Los dos alfas restantes se agacharon junto al omega y uno de ellos coló su mano por el pantalón de este, palpando su muy húmeda entrada y presionándola con la yema de los dedos para molestarlo.   
Shan gimió con fuerza.   
Su respiración se aceleró.   
Su cuerpo le había abandonado y ahora respondía con gusto a los dedos ajenos a la par que pedía a gritos por más atención, ya no le valía un simple roce.

\- N-no… - susurró con los últimos restos conscientes de su mente, la cual se negaba a someterse por completo.

\- ¿No? ¿lo niegas pese a estar así de mojado? – preguntó con sorna, introduciendo uno de sus dedos con violencia, obligando a Mo a gritar de placer.

\- ¡Aaah! 

Mierda ¿en serio esto estaba sucediendo? ¿en serio lo disfrutaba? estaba tan caliente y sensible que no podía evitar retorcerse de gusto. Había perdido completamente el control sobre sus acciones, y su razón, todavía activa, ardía de rabia y humillación. 

\- Tío saca el dedo y vamos a follárnoslo de una vez, me van a reventar los pantalones. 

El aludido le hizo caso, rodeó la cintura del omega y la levantó para que quedara a cuatro patas y así tener un más cómodo acceso a su entrada. 

\- Que dócil… debiste ser así desde un principio, como el resto de tu calaña. 

Mo refunfuñó en respuesta asqueado por ese comentario, pero lo ignoraron.

\- Voy a metérsela primero – afirmó el calvo 

\- Joder, pero no tardes mucho, también me muero por empalarlo. 

El alfa gruñó y se colocó tras el omega mientras que los otros dos lo hicieron frente a él. Los pantalones de Shan fueron bajados hasta la altura de sus rodillas y el aire le azotó las piernas desnudas erizándole la piel por el contraste de temperatura. 

\- Hnngh – se quejó y revolvió, todavía intentando zafarse y escapar de todo aquello.

\- No desesperes, ahora tendrás lo que deseas – se burló, pegando su erección contra la empapada ropa interior de Guan Shan. 

Los otros dos rieron al unísono, liberando también sus miembros y deslizándolos sobre las mejillas y los labios del pelirrojo. El olor a alfa estaba más concentrado en ese lugar y revolucionó las hormonas del omega, si tan solo lamiera ese lugar seguro que se calmaría un poco…  
“No, no, no, no, no”  
Apartó la cara, rehuyendo el contacto con sus erecciones y se reprendió por pensar siquiera en esa opción. Los ojos cerró con fuerza, suplicando internamente para que todo acabara rápido.   
Ahora que no podía seguir defendiendo su orgullo y dignidad, no le quedaba de otra que soportar ese mal trago. 

\- Muérdete la mano, más te vale que no grites cuando entre. – le avisó, enganchando los dedos a los ajustados bóxers de Mo para deshacerse de ellos.

\- Suéltame, v-voy a mataros… - murmuró por lo bajo, pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para alzar más la voz.

\- Heh que gracioso, inténtalo después de que me corra en tu interio--

BANG.

El sonido de un disparo al aire llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes y ahogaron un grito de asombro y pavor. Nadie pudo reconocer quien era el portador del arma, nadie a excepción de Guan Shan, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco y sus incontrolables feromonas se intensificaron al estar cerca de su pareja destinada.  
Maldito He Tian ¿había venido a ayudarle o a excitarle más?

BANG

\- ¡AAAGH, JODER! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES?! – gritó el alfa tras Mo, soltándolo y llevando una mano a su hombro. La segunda bala le había rozado abriéndole una herida no muy profunda pero igualmente dolorosa, y eso no podía ser fruto de un tiro errado, ese sujeto desconocido sabía lo que se hacía y tenía una puntería perfecta.

\- Como mováis un solo músculo os vuelo la tapa de los sesos… a los tres.


	16. Capítulo 16.

\- Como mováis un solo músculo os vuelo la tapa de los sesos… a los tres.

La voz del sujeto tras esas palabras irradiaba ira y el aura que emanaba de él mostraba al resto de alfas el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse y no matarlos en ese mismo momento.   
La presión en el ambiente se elevó junto al calor de Mo al oler las potentes feromonas de Tian y jadeó con lascivia llamando la atención de todos, enfadando más al jefe de la mafia.

BANG

Esta vez la bala pasó cerca de la oreja del otro tipo, quien ahogó un grito de terror. 

\- Os he dicho que no os mováis, última oportunidad – amenazó con furia contenida.

Quería correr hacia el pelirrojo y protegerlo, hacer sufrir a esos traficantes y luego acabar con ellos para que nadie volviera a molestar al omega, pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, había cosas que necesitaba saber y Mo no tenía por qué presenciar las atrocidades que realmente quería hacerles a esos tres.  
Con paso lento, caminó hacia ellos mientras se remangaba la camisa hasta casi los codos, una costumbre que había adquirido cada vez que pretendía torturar a alguien. 

\- Tú, jodida basura – se dirigió al alfa que había disparado primero, dándole una patada en el rostro que lo tiró de bruces al suelo - ¿Qué hacíais con el omega? – preguntó, aun siendo obvia la respuesta, tan solo quería probar si tenía el valor   
necesario para responder.  
El golpeado lo miró con furia desde el suelo, ser pisoteado de esa manera por otro alfa le hería el orgullo.

\- Maldito hijo de puta – escupió con rabia, volteándose para ponerse de pie – ¿qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

Tian lo ignoró.

\- Nadie te ha dado permiso para levantarte – dijo, pisando con fuerza el pecho ajeno hasta hacerlo caer al asfalto de vuelta. – Responde a mi pregunta.

El aludido mostró sus dientes en señal de desafío y sonrió altanero.

\- Él nos buscó como la zorra que es, estábamos aliviando su calor. 

El moreno frunció el ceño y sintió su sangre arder de ira, Guan Shan nunca se entregaría a gente como esa y el muy desgraciado no solo estaba mintiendo, sino que se regodeaba en ello e insultaba al omega.   
Molesto, quitó el seguro del arma y disparó el hombro del tipo, atravesando la carne y el hueso de una vez. La sangre salpicó levemente su camisa, pero no le tomó importancia.

\- ¡AAAGGGH! – la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro y soltó un alarido que retumbó por todo el callejón. Llevó su mano libre a su hombro, como si con eso pudiera protegerse de alguna manera en caso de que volviera a dispararle. 

\- ¿Ya no te ríes? – preguntó con falsa diversión, pateando la mano que cubría la herida reciente para presionarla con la punta del zapato.

\- ¡Aaagh, s-suéltame!

El mafioso presionó con más fuerza, nunca sus pasiones le habían dominado con tanta intensidad como ahora y jamás imaginó que podía ser capaz de disfrutar de una tortura, el rostro pálido del otro a causa del dolor y la pérdida de sangre le era muy satisfactorio. 

\- ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó valores? – continuó – tal vez tenga que reventarte los sesos para que aprendas la lección – apuntó a su cabeza.

El alfa, ahora asustado, suplicó desesperado.

\- ¡N-no, por favor!

\- Entonces responde – demandó – ¿qué cojones hacíais con el omega?

El sometido apretó los dientes con fuerza, le mataba de miedo pensar que podía hacerle si respondía con sinceridad, pero quedarse callado tampoco era opción.

\- Í-í-íbamos a v-violarlo – dijo con un hilo de voz. 

He Tian apretó los puños y quitó el seguro de nuevo, el otro se tensó y empezó a temblar con violencia.

\- ¿y el celo? ¿estaba así cuando lo visteis? – insistió.

No pudo responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía y en su lugar emitía sonidos incomprensibles. 

\- Tienes tres segundos para responder.

El tipo cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a llorar ante la incredulidad de todos.

\- ¡Nosotros se lo provocamos! – respondió el más alto de los tres, socorriendo a su amigo y mostrando una falta entereza – le inyectamos feromonas – El moreno lo miró con rabia y la confianza del otro se esfumó – ¿E-eres su pareja? P-  
pensábamos que era un omega sin más – se justificó.  
Tian frunció el entrecejo muy molesto y se separó del cuerpo del calvo para acercarse a los otros dos.

\- Eso no me importa, le habéis tocado e ibais a forzarlo. – fijó sus ojos en el otro, aquel que aún no había dicho nada y que parecía el más débil de los tres – No pretendo dejaros ir como si nada.

Presa del pánico, este tercer miembro ahogó un grito de pavor, no quería ser el siguiente, no quería que le disparara, no quería morir… así que huyó cobardemente, o al menos lo intentó, pues un tiro perfecto en la parte trasera de su rodilla izquierda lo derrumbó. El mafioso no le prestó mucha atención: había sido abatido y era imposible que con la rodilla destrozada pudiera caminar, así que se enfocó en el integrante que le quedaba.   
Este lo miró aterrado y sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón, lanzándose a el. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz, pero quizás con un poco de suerte conseguía herirlo de gravedad y escapar.  
Falsas esperanzas, pues antes de que el filo del arma pudiera rozarlo, el alfa de ojos grises le agarró de la muñeca y la torció hasta rompérsela, propinándole justo después un puñetazo y un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. La navaja resbaló de entre sus dedos. 

\- Uugh – el tipo sintió un dolor intenso y una terrible arcada al ser golpeado con tanta fuerza en el abdomen. Antes de que cayera al suelo, el jefe de la mafia lo sujetó con una mano, levantándolo y agarrándolo del cuello para estamparlo con   
fuerza contra la pared. 

\- Eres afortunado, no voy a dispararte. – avisó, guardando la pistola – no a menos que no colabores.

Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

\- Voy a ser breve, ¿quién os envía?

No contestó.

\- No tengo mucha paciencia para estas cosas así que contesta rápido.

Nada. Ni siquiera le miraba. Tian le apretó la garganta.

\- Aaaaghh n-nadie – respondió finalmente.

Tian afianzó su agarre, cortando más su respiración.

\- Creo que ya ha quedado claro que no me gustan las mentiras.

El alfa doblegado llevó las manos a las del moreno para intentar sacárselas de encima.

\- E-es la verdad, nosotros solo queríamos recoger la droga.

\- ¿Qué droga? 

Condujo una de sus temblorosas manos hasta el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el paquete que Mo les había entregado minutos atrás.

\- Esta

He Tian examinó el paquete sin soltar el cuello del contrario.

\- ¿Es cocaína?

\- S-sí

\- ¿Quién demonios os la ha traído?

\- El omega

“¿Mo?”   
No, era imposible, él no andaría jamás metido en ese tipo de trapicheos, algo estaba mal.  
Molesto, apretó con más fuerza.

\- ¿Soléis hacer negocios con él?

Necesitaba recaudar toda la información posible para probar la inocencia de Guan Shan.

\- N-no – respondió sin aire – e-es un sustituto. 

\- ¿Sustituto? ¿de quién?

Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso, mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

\- P-prometimos no decir n-nada.

Tian no podía aguantar más, quería respuestas, así que de un movimiento rápido dobló el cuerpo del alfa y propinó un rodillazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz y el labio y regresándolo a su anterior posición, contra la pared.

\- Claro que no vas a decir nada, no podrás si te parto el cuello.

El rostro del mafioso era la viva imagen del odio y le presionó la garganta hasta impedirle respirar.

\- ¿Sustituto de quién? – insistió.

Los ojos del tipo eran puro terror. Arañaba las manos del jefe para que lo soltara y boqueaba en busca de aire, pero nada consiguió, así que terminó por rendirse.

\- S-Sh-She Liggh – dijo con un hilillo de voz en un intento desesperado de agarrarse a la vida, y He aflojó su agarre permitiéndole recuperar el aliento. 

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

El aludido era incapaz de hablar, tosía con violencia, se atragantaba con su propia sangre y sentía su garganta arder. 

\- Vamos – le apremió, cerrando los dedos de vuelta sobre su garganta y amenazándolo con estrangularlo otra vez.

“No, no más, por favor, no quiero morir” se dijo a sí mismo el alfa malherido.

\- S-She Li e-envió al omegghh – tosió sangre – al omega en s-sustituto de o-otro 

\- ¿Qué otro?

\- E-el ch-chico que nos d-debía la d-droga de verdad n-no quería ve-venirggh, s-sabía que pret-tendiamos violarl-lo y S-She Li l-lo envió a é-él – señaló a Mo.

¿She Li? ¿Quién mierdas era ese desgraciado? pensaba matarlo en cuanto conociera su identidad.

\- ¿Quién es She Li?

El tipo escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca, estaba perdiendo mucha y empezó a marearse.

\- E-el stripper del l-local de a-aquí… el de p-pelo blancoggh – tosió de nuevo. 

He abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía de quien estaba hablando, lo había conocido el primer día que entró al club, y si bien jamás le pareció alguien de fiar, no pensó que podría jugársela a Mo de esa manera.   
La rabia lo dominó por completo y soltó al alfa con desprecio, cayendo este de rodillas y escupiendo sangre. El moreno se fijó que tenía la marca de su mano en el cuello.

\- Escúchame jodida escoria – declaró con asco y con una calma escalofriante – cómo tú o cualquiera de tus amigos volváis a acercaros al pelirrojo podéis daros por muertos. La próxima vez no tendré escrúpulos ¿queda claro? 

El tipo asintió y Tian, todavía insatisfecho, lo noqueó de un golpe en la barbilla, dejando que cayera a sus pies.   
Miró a su alrededor: el resto de los miembros del grupo estaban tirados en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y con un charco de sangre alrededor, no eran muy grandes por lo que la pérdida de esta no debía ser importante, así que muy a su pesar, todos sobrevivirían.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Haah haaah 

Los jadeos y el intenso olor del pelirrojo trajeron a Tian de vuelta a la cruda realidad. 

\- Mo…

A paso ligero se acercó para socorrerlo, pero el aroma que emanaba de él era tan fuerte que tuvo que detenerse a una distancia prudente. 

\- Mierda – murmuró por lo bajo tapándose la nariz con la mano para poder detener por un momento sus impulsos.  
Olía muy bien, mucho mejor que cualquier otro omega en celo con el que hubiese estado, una esencia que le invitaba a perder el control y marcar a su omega de todas las maneras posibles, enterrarse en él para calmar su calor y mostrarle lo mucho que podía disfrutarlo…  
… pero no. No podía hacer eso, no lo había salvado de una violación para ahora forzarlo él mismo, por mucho que sus hormonas lo incitasen.

\- H-He Tian – gimió el pelirrojo para llamar su atención. – Hnng duele

Mo estaba desesperado, todo su cuerpo ardía, las feromonas del alfa alimentaban ese fuego y por si fuera poco, este simplemente se quedó de pie, mirándolo retorcerse de desesperación en el suelo.  
El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y trató de deshacerse de su camiseta, pero sus manos temblorosas eran torpes y no lo consiguió.

\- T-tengo mucho ca-calor.

No obstante, no era el único que tenía calor, el jefe de la mafia también. El ambiente era muy pesado y ver a Mo tan excitado lo estaba matando, si tan sólo se acercara para olerlo más de cerca…  
Gruñó de frustración, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, quería sentir a su destinado de todas formas posibles; quería olerlo, lamerlo, tocarlo… siempre lo había querido, pero ahora esos deseos eran mucho más profundos y le dolía no dejarse llevar, le dolía luchar contra su propio cuerpo y oponerse a sus instintos más básicos. Guan Shan no se merecía aquello.  
El omega empezó a llorar de dolor y a emitir pequeños quejidos lastimeros que dieron la vuelta al corazón del moreno. Se veía tan vulnerable… no había ni rastro de lo que el verdadero Mo era.

\- P-por favor, tócam-me – suplicó el menor entre jadeos.

La mente de este último giraba en torno a un mismo pensamiento: He Tian.   
Su olor embriagante llenaba sus fosas nasales y era increíblemente adictivo, quería más de ese aroma que le hacía delirar de gusto, quería fundirse con el dueño de esa esencia, que lo aliviara y acabara con su sufrimiento, pero este se negaba y tenerlo al lado era una jodida tortura.   
Su ropa interior y ahora sus pantalones estaban muy húmedos y eso no pasó desapercibido para el alfa, quien dejando entrever su naturaleza oculta, se lamió los labios con hambre. Dios, hundirse el rostro entre sus muslos y probar su esencia hasta hacerlo gritar de placer debía ser toda una delicia… aquello era demasiado para su fuerza de voluntad.   
Tenía que hacer algo antes de que su mente se rompiera del todo, y rápido, ¿pero qué?   
Llamar por ayuda a alguien de su clan estaba descartado, la información acabaría llegando a oídos de su hermano y que se enterara de la existencia del pelirrojo no entraba dentro de sus planes.   
El hospital tampoco era una opción, no iba a dejarlo en manos de desconocidos.  
Entrar al local y avisar era inviable, ni muerto lo dejaría sólo y no iba a cargar con él hasta allá, no podía hacerlo sin enloquecer.  
Y por la calle no pasaba nadie…  
Estaba en grandes problemas ¿qué más opciones le quedaban?  
“Jian Yi”  
No le convencía del todo, él tampoco sabía de la existencia de Guan Shan, más era su única alternativa así que marcó su número y llamó.  
Nadie cogió.  
Insistió dos veces más hasta que la llamada fue descolgada.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó un soñoliento Zhan.

Tian frunció el ceño extrañado de que fuera el castaño quien atendiera su llamada, aunque sus dudas fueron solucionadas segundos después, cuando su oído captó los ronquidos del omega. Ese idiota siempre había tenido un sueño muy profundo.

\- Zheng Xi, necesito vuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Le explicó muy brevemente lo ocurrido, no entró en detalles de quien era Mo, ni She Li, ni por qué le habían provocado el celo a este primero, y agradeció que Xi no preguntara nada, simplemente avisó que tardarían menos de diez minutos en llegar y la llamada se cortó.  
Preocupado y excitado, regresó la vista al desastre que era el cuerpo de Shan. Joder, estaba empapado por todas partes: lágrimas, saliva, sudor y fluidos. Si bien su parte alfa disfrutaba con la imagen de presa débil que tenía frente a él, su ahora escasa racionalidad no lo hacía.   
El bailarín sumido en la desesperación, intentó arrastrarse hasta el mayor, quien lo observó impasible y conteniendo el aliento a duras penas.

\- Detente – exigió, aunque no fue escuchado. 

\- Hnngh t-tócame – volvió a suplicarle, y esta vez ya no pudo más.

La mirada del jefe de la mafia se tornó más dura, mucho más agresiva, y de un solo movimiento agarró a Mo de la cintura, levantándolo para pegarlo de espaldas a la pared, abriéndose hueco entre sus dos agitadas piernas.  
El omega lo miró entre excitado y asustado. He Tian había liberado una increíble cantidad de testosterona que anunciaba placer infinito y aumentaba con creces la temperatura de su cuerpo. Todos sus temores se disiparon cuando enterró el rostro en su cuello, concretamente detrás de las orejas, aspirando con fuerza el delicioso olor que Shan emitía y gruñendo de placer.  
No pudo controlarse y paseó la lengua desde la base del cuello de Guan Shan hasta la mandíbula, obligándolo a ronronear y temblar de gusto por culpa de la maldita sensibilidad del celo.   
La sensación era muy intensa para ambos y el menor rodeó con sus brazos la espalda ajena, dispuesto a dejarse llevar, pero sus deseos se vieron nuevamente frustrados cuando el alfa se separó bruscamente de él, observándolo con un aura salvaje y a la vez confusa.   
.  
.  
.  
\- ¡¡He Tian!!

Alguien los interrumpió y el nombrado reconoció esa voz y ese pelo rubio de inmediato: Jian Yi se acercaba a ellos con paso ligero, seguido de su pareja.  
En un acto reflejo y protector, el moreno empujó levemente a su omega tras la espalda, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo ante lo que él, inmerso en sus instintos más animales, consideraba una amenaza.   
Adquirió una postura de ataque.

\- ¡Jian Yi, espera!

Zheng Xi se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y detuvo a su novio. Con un rápido movimiento, imitó el gesto del otro alfa y situó al rubio tras él, protegiéndolo de su amigo. El alfa de ojos grises parecía dispuesto a saltarles en cualquier momento si se acercaban más a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yi confuso.

\- Está a punto de perder el control.


	17. Capítulo 17.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yi confuso.

\- Está a punto de perder el control.

Jian Yi lo miró sorprendido, su novio tenía razón: He Tian no parecía estar muy cuerdo. Desde que lo conocía siempre había tenido un gran poder sobre sus emociones y verlo ahora al borde del descontrol le asustó.   
Sin duda la razón que le había llevado a eso debía ser muy intensa… ¿sería el tipo al que tanto protegía la causa de ese comportamiento?  
Frunció el ceño, Tian podría ser un alfa, pero no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que hubiera reaccionado al celo de un omega de una forma tan exagerada.  
“¿Quizás al ser provocado las feromonas son más potentes?”  
Aspiró con fuerza para analizar el olor, sí, era algo más intenso de lo usual, pero tampoco variaba demasiado.  
El rubio escrutó la mirada y con esfuerzo pudo visualizar tres cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo y sangre en la camisa de su amigo. Entonces empezó a hilar pensamientos.  
“¿Podrían ser… asuntos de trabajo?”  
No, poco profesional… además estaba solo.  
“¿Alguien muy querido? ¿quizás de su familia o buen amigo?”  
Descartado, la poca familia que tenía la odiaba y nunca le había oído hablar de que tuviera ningún buen amigo aparte de ellos dos.  
Frunció los labios, estaba muy confundido. De repente una idea vino a su cabeza.  
“Oh, es posible que sea su… ¿pareja?”  
Wow, esa posibilidad sí que era increíble y dado el comportamiento libertino del alfa, muy inusual. Aunque en estas circunstancias parecía bastante probable.

\- He Tian, nos has llamado para que ayudemos al omega, suéltalo – negoció Xi.

El moreno gruñó en respuesta y emanó una cantidad intimidante de feromonas con el fin de reducir al otro alfa y su acompañante.   
Mo gimió y se derrumbó en el suelo, Yi jadeó de miedo y el castaño tragó saliva intentando mantener la compostura. El aura del menor de los He era increíblemente amenazante y el percibir el temor que le ocasionaba a su novio le enfureció. Sus instintos le alentaban a enzarzarse en una pelea con el otro alfa…   
…pero alguien debía mantener la compostura en esa situación, además no era tonto, conocía las habilidades de Tian y no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar enfrentándose a él. 

\- Cálmate, no vamos a hacerle nada. – insistió, intentando apaciguarlo.

Tian se dobló ligeramente sobre su cintura y clavó los ojos sobre los del Zhan enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de este, realmente parecía un animal preparado para atacarle así que debía andarse con mucho cuidado.   
Con lentitud, adoptó una postura más tranquila para dejar de verse como una amenaza ante los ojos del moreno, aunque sin dejar de proteger a Jian Yi. 

\- Déjalo en nuestras manos, acabarás haciéndole algo que no quieres.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y Xi avanzó lentamente hacia él, su plan era acercarse con mucha calma, lo suficiente para ganarse su confianza y hacerle entrar en razón... pero no surtió efecto, Tian no le dio tregua y lo atacó con una velocidad vertiginosa.  
A duras penas detuvo el golpe que iba directo a su rostro, cayendo al suelo segundos después a causa de una llave que ni siquiera vio venir. 

\- ¡Xixi! – gritó Yi, temiendo que el moreno terminara de enloquecer y le hiciera algo a su pareja, aunque para su buena suerte no volvió a tocarlo. - ¡He Tian, maldito idiota! Nos has levantado de la cama para que te ayudáramos con el omega,   
así que deja de ser tan imbécil y suéltalo antes de que lo violes.  
El mencionado frunció el ceño y relajó un poco su postura.   
Zheng Xi estudió la situación.

\- Jian Yi, ve tú a por el omega – ordenó Zhan.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – todo su valor anterior se esfumó, entrar dentro del círculo de protección del moreno era increíblemente peligroso.

El alfa se levantó del suelo lo más lejos posible del mafioso 

\- Sí, ve despacio, a ti no va a hacerte nada.

Su novio lo miró incrédulo, pero este le mantuvo la mirada con una expresión seria y decidida, así que confió en él. Esperaba que su pareja le tuviera un mínimo de aprecio como para no ponerlo en riesgo sin ningún sentido o plan.   
Con cuidado y temblando, se acercó a su amigo, tal vez se viera un poco menos desafiante, pero el aura que lo rodeaba seguía siendo igual de intensa. Tragó saliva cuando se encontró frente a él y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, arrepintiéndose segundos después al notar como esa profunda mirada se clavaba en él.  
Le hacía sentir impotente y muy muy pequeño.  
Joder, jamás pensó que en algún punto de su vida llegaría a temer tanto al idiota y pervertido de Tian.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y con infinito cuidado trató de esquivar al moreno para llegar hasta el omega. He se tensó.

\- Espera – lo detuvo el alfa de ojos azules modulando su tono para sonar tranquilo y no alterar a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó con la voz rota y casi preso de su nerviosismo.

\- No le des la espalda – advirtió – ve de frente e intenta calmarte.

El rubio respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, pero su corazón latía desbocado y le fue imposible. Su pareja detectó su incomodidad y frunció el ceño, odiaba tener que hacer pasar al rubio por eso, no obstante, era la única manera de conseguir lo que se proponían… claramente el alfa reaccionaría mejor a las feromonas de un omega asustado que a las de otro de su especie que tratara de “arrebatarle” lo que con tanto recelo protegía.

\- Xixi… – se quejó con voz temblorosa.

\- No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase – le alivió y emitió suaves feromonas para calmar su inquietud. No era gran cosa, aunque suficiente para que este se sintiera mejor y más confiado. 

Yi regresó a su posición anterior y sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo los ojos del moreno, se agachó con miedo para poder llegar al pelirrojo.   
He Tian no se movió, simplemente se limitó a observarlo con dureza, muy atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que este hiciera. Si fuera Zheng Xi o cualquier otra persona ya los hubiese asesinado por atreverse a acercarse tanto, pero apreciaba demasiado a Jian Yi, por mucho tiempo había ocupado un gran lugar en su corazón y pese a estar al borde de la locura no era capaz de dañarlo.   
Asimismo, una pequeña parte de racionalidad sabía que sólo estaban tratando de ayudarlo. Como pudo, se agarró a esa parte y dejó que su amigo se acercara a Mo.   
Jian alargó el brazo hasta tocar a Guan Shan y este jadeó en respuesta. Esperó por la reacción de Tian, pero simplemente se apartó unos centímetros para dejarle vía libre al rubio.   
La tensión en el ambiente se disipó un poco y Zhan pudo volver a respirar tranquilo al ver que su novio estaba bien.  
El omega avanzó hasta llegar al lado del pelirrojo, este gemía bajito y estaba ardiendo y Yi se compadeció al verse reflejado en él años atrás, cuando entró en celo por primera vez delante de Zheng Xi sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¿Llevas el supresor?

\- ¿Eh? Sí…

Jian Yi metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño frasco y una jeringuilla.

\- Hace tiempo te enseñé como ponerlo ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Más o menos.

Había pasado casi un año desde la vez que Xixi le había mostrado como poner dicha inyección y nunca se le presentó la ocasión de poner en práctica su conocimiento… hasta ahora.  
Como pudo llenó la jeringuilla con el líquido del frasco y buscó a tientas la vena del brazo de Mo, quien al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, apartó el miembro con violencia, o al menos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.  
El rubio se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ah? Mierda, estate quieto

“No, no, no, no”  
Shan tenía miedo. Su mente estaba tan dispersa que no entendía quiénes eran esas personas, por qué Tian lo había soltado, ni que querían inyectarle. Le aterraba que fueran otros tipos peligrosos, que volvieran a drogarlo o que simplemente quisieran matarlo.   
Jian le agarró el brazo de vuelta esta vez con más firmeza y entre quejidos lastimeros intentó zafarse sin conseguirlo, por lo que aprovechó para inyectarle el líquido haciendo que el omega se quejara con más fuerza.  
El moreno apretó los puños sintiendo su sangre hervir al ver a Jian “lastimar” a Mo y el rubio se dio cuenta: si el omega seguía así, He iba a perder la cabeza del todo y todos saldrían muy mal parados, así que soltó el brazo ajeno, pero de nada sirvió, el ambiente seguía igual de tenso.  
¿Y ahora qué?  
De alguna manera instintiva supo que la única solución que tenía era tranquilizar al pelirrojo, así que liberó la cantidad necesaria de hormonas para transmitirle la seguridad y la calma que este necesitaba en un momento tan delicado como aquel.   
\- Oye tranquilízate, soy amigo de He Tian – Jian Yi se estremeció al sentir la mirada de este clavada en su espalda – te he pinchado un supresor para cortar el celo, pronto estarás bien.  
Guan Shan se sintió algo más aliviado con esas palabras y dejó de lamentarse, lo que realmente quería era consumar el celo con su pareja destinada, pero al menos ese desconocido no iba a hacerle ningún daño.   
El rubio frunció el ceño, la medicina solía actuar muy rápido así que no entendía por qué razón todo seguía igual.

\- Xixi, creo que no funciona 

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, si no surtía efecto significaba que la droga en su cuerpo era demasiado potente como para contrarrestarla. 

\- ¿Le doy otra?

\- No – respondió de inmediato. – no será bueno para él.

No podían pasarse con la dosis, sería contraproducente. Si no podían aliviarlo, la única manera de ponerlo a salvo era sacarlo de ahí… ¿pero a dónde?

\- He Tian, hay que llevar al omega a un hospital.

El mafioso lo miró molesto.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí, acabará atrayendo a gente – insistió. – ¿sabes dónde vive?

Tian negó.

\- Pelirrojo, ¿puedes decirme donde está tu casa? 

\- Hnngh

Lo único que Mo fue capaz de vocalizar fueron jadeos y sonidos incomprensibles que no dejaban nada en claro.   
Frunció el ceño.

\- Llevémoslo a la casa de He Tian – sugirió Yi.

El castaño se le quedó mirando muy serio y valoró opciones: no tendrían forma de cambiar el pensamiento del alfa así que nada de hospitales, y dada la condición de este, para que todo saliera bien lo mejor sería llevarlo a su territorio.

\- Bien, ¿puedes levantarlo? 

El rubio pasó el brazo bajo los hombros del omega y tiró de él hacia arriba, no pesaba demasiado pero él tampoco tenía mucha fuerza.

\- Sí, creo…

Jian Yi lo sujetó lo mejor que pudo y caminó con él, pero a Mo no le respondían las piernas y tuvo que arrástralo, al menos hasta que el jefe de la mafia lo arrebató de sus brazos con un simple tirón.

\- Hey, será mejor que lo lleve y-

El omega no pudo terminar la frase pues la mirada fulminante de su amigo le hizo callar de inmediato, así que la pareja se limitó a observar al mayor con una clara mueca de preocupación en el rostro mientras este tomaba al pelirrojo por la parte trasera de las rodillas y los hombros para cargarlo con facilidad y caminar hacia el coche de Zhan, muy cerca de la entrada al callejón.  
Los dedos del alfa se sentían como fuego en la piel del omega y era demasiado para él. Mo empezó a llorar de dolor y desesperación, no podía aguantar más que no lo tocara, ansiaba volver a quedarse a solas con el moreno para acabar lo que habían empezado antes de ser interrumpidos. 

\- D-duele mmgh

Con mucho esfuerzo, He lo ignoró y mantuvo su entereza. Él era el primero que quería hacer desaparecer su dolor y convertirlo en placer, pero no pensaba permitir que sus instintos le dominaran de nuevo ahora que había conseguido autocontrolarse un poco… o al menos esa era su intención.

\- Q-quiero hacerl-lo, justo aq-quí.

La cabeza del de pelo negro dio vueltas ante esa petición y estuvo a punto de tirar todo por la borda y reclamarlo como suyo definitivamente, pero Zheng Xi se adelantó a ellos y corrió hacia el auto para abrirles la puerta trasera.

\- Mételo – ordenó el de ojos azules y He reaccionó, acatando por primera vez una orden que no procedía ni de su hermano ni de su padre. 

Una vez dentro, Mo se derrumbó y Xi cerró la puerta para alivio de todos. 

\- ¿Seguro que deberíamos llevarlo a tu casa? No nos moveremos de ahí hasta que se le pase y no vamos a permitir que te acerques.

Tian frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a las sienes.

\- Sí – respondió el mafioso recuperando la compostura. – no se exactamente qué tipo de droga le dieron, pero los efectos no le durarán más de unas pocas horas. – respondió convencido y Zhan asintió corroborando su afirmación. – esperaré   
en la calle a que se le pase.  
.  
.  
.  
El camino hasta la casa del mafioso no era muy largo, pero a todos ellos se les hizo eterno: Mo no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse en los asientos traseros de Xixi, este, aunque al haber marcado a su pareja era inmune a la atracción del celo, se le hacía muy nauseabundo y la presión en el ambiente le molestaba, mientras que al rubio simplemente le alteraban los constantes quejidos del pelirrojo.   
Por otro lado, Tian iba en su propio coche, maldiciendo internamente el no poder estar con Shan cuando más lo necesitaba, preocupado al no saber que estaba pasando en el interior del otro auto.  
Cuando llegaron, el moreno cargó con el omega hasta dejarlo en la cama y este se agarró a él con desesperación. Tian tragó saliva, no podía negar que se moría de ganas de tener a Mo excitado sobre sus sábanas y suplicándole por sexo, pero esa no era la manera… 

\- Tian ¿tienes algo que pueda usar para humedecer? – preguntó Yi.

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos y se deshizo con delicadeza y de muy mala gana del agarre del pelirrojo.

\- N-no, no… - gimió Shan

He se dirigió al baño con rapidez y lanzó unas toallas a la cara de su amigo. 

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó.

\- Usad las que queráis. 

No dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, echando un último vistazo al pelirrojo, quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Apretó los puños y con mucho esfuerzo salió por la puerta.   
Jian frunció los labios.

\- Admiro su fuerza de voluntad – comentó Xi tomando las toallas pequeñas y yendo a la cocina para mojarlas. 

El rubio asintió, realmente no se explicaba como había conseguido controlarse durante tanto tiempo, cuando él entraba en celo Zheng Xi era incapaz de pasar un minuto cerca suyo sin perder el control… no quería imaginar el calvario que Tian había tenido que pasar.   
El castaño acomodó los paños sobre la frente del omega, apenas le reduciría el calor pero no podían hacer nada más, las únicas maneras para acabar con él eran las inyecciones o aparearse con el moreno, pero ahora que ambas habían fallado sólo les quedaba ayudar al pelirrojo a pasar el celo lo mejor posible.

\- H-He Tian nngh, q-quiero… - Mo gemía con necesidad, el olor del alfa impregnado en las sábanas y la almohada lo estaban volviendo loco. Apretó dichas sábanas entre sus dedos y tiró de ellas para llevarlas hasta su nariz y aspirar con   
fuerza.  
Su cuerpo tembló de placer al hacerlo y las apretó con más intensidad, el aroma era increíble pero estaba muy lejos de ser suficiente. 

\- Q-quiero que veng-ga

El castaño lo ignoró y colocó la toalla sobre la frente de este con el fin de bajarle un poco la temperatura corporal.   
Jian Yi, a sabiendas de lo que debía hacer, agarró varios cojines y almohadas que encontró por la casa y acomodó al omega entre todas estas para que se sintiera algo más reconfortado. No era un nido especialmente bien construido aunque les servía para salir del apuro.  
Fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera en busca de agua y comida, pero esta estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de algunas bebidas alcohólicas, un poco de comida basura y una botella de agua. Frunció el ceño ¿qué clase de nevera era esa? Maldito niño rico e inútil, de seguro que casi todos los días comía en restaurantes….  
Tomó sólo la botella y cerró la puerta del frigorífico para regresar al lado del omega. Xi ya había terminado su “trabajo” y observaba al pelirrojo sentado en una silla que se había acercado, con mucha curiosidad. 

\- Oye Jian Yi, este tipo… ¿no te suena de nada? 

\- ¿Hmm?

El mencionado se acercó a Mo para observarlo con más detenimiento y arrugó los labios al no reconocer quien era.  
De repente, lo recordó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es el tipo que me golpeó cuando bajaba las escaleras hace varios días! – exclamó sorprendido 

\- Baja la voz, no lo alteres más de lo que está – le reprendió a su novio – también creía que era él, pero no estaba seguro. 

\- ¿Pero por qué está ahora aquí? Pensé que sería alguno de sus ligues de una noche o algo así…

Pese a estar bastante sumido en su propia realidad, Guan Shan se enteraba de lo que sucedía alrededor y también le sorprendió darse cuenta de quienes eran. Esa noche había salido tan rápido de la casa del moreno que ni siquiera se fijó en el rostro de aquel que había golpeado.

\- Aaugh – una fuerte oleada de calor lo azotó de nuevo, evadiendo sus pensamientos y obligándolo a sacudirse con violencia. – nngh

Jian lo miró algo preocupado.

\- No lo se, tendremos que preguntárselo a He Tian. – comentó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Puedes hacerte cargo tú solo durante un tiempo? El olor es demasiado intenso y necesito tomar el aire. 

\- Claro que sí ¿por quién me tomas? – bromeó el rubio con cero modestia. 

El alfa sonrió muy levemente y besó fugazmente los labios de su novio, haciéndole sonrojar sin pudor. Cualquier mínimo roce con él siempre hacía a Jian Yi enrojecer violentamente.

\- Luego subo, si necesitas algo escríbeme. – avisó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

El omega suspiró, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo a solas del pelirrojo, sólo esperaba que todo eso se le pasara pronto…

\- Ten, bebe – abrió el tapón de la botella de agua, le ayudó un poco a incorporarse y la acercó hasta sus labios, Mo se no puso resistencia y bebió un trago largo. 

El rubio apartó la botella, pero Shan la agarró.

\- M-más haah – exigió entre jadeos. Su cuerpo estaba muy deshidratado por culpa del calor, el sudor y los esfuerzos, así que sentía el agua como un jodido regalo caído del cielo.

Jian cumplió lo que este le pedía y cuando terminó se sentó en misma silla en la que Zheng Xi había estado minutos atrás.   
Sólo esperaba que todo pasara pronto.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apoyado contra la pared, He Tian encendía su tercer cigarrillo. Estaba muy nervioso desde que había dejado al pequeño Mo en manos de sus dos amigos y sólo fumando podía deshacerse un poco de esa ansiedad.   
Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía dejar de pensar en ese tal She Li y en cómo iba a darle la paliza de su vida la próxima vez que lo viera… deseaba regresar ahora al local y cumplir sus deseos, pero ni loco iba a apartarse de Guan Shan cuando este todavía no estaba bien, no podía hacer eso.   
Angustiado, le dio la primera calada a ese nuevo cigarrillo.  
Zheng Xi abrió la puerta de la calle y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? 

El moreno sonrió de lado sin ninguna pizca de alegría.

\- Ya no corro el riesgo de violar a nadie ni de arrancarte la cabeza, así que supongo que bien – bromeó. 

Zhan lo miró de reojo.

\- Debió ser difícil.

El mafioso desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a fumar. 

\- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? – preguntó, serio.

\- Supongo que nada…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No era incómodo pero sí extraño, y aunque a Tian no le molestaba en absoluto, había esperado un mínimo de curiosidad por parte del alfa.

\- Me sorprende que no me preguntes por quien es el omega que está ahora tirado en mi cama. – le confesó, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

\- No veo razones para hacerlo, Jian Yi se encargará del interrogatorio una vez el pelirrojo se recupere. – respondió a su duda – además, puedo hacerme una idea de quien es…

Tian dejó escapar una leve risita y le dio otra calada al cigarro…  
Sí, en unas horas tendría que darle al rubio muchas explicaciones.


	18. Capítulo 18.

La espera se le estaba haciendo interminable, habían pasado cerca de dos horas, Zheng Xi se había ido hace rato y estaba tan jodidamente cansado que terminó por sentarse en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en la pared.   
Agradecía que no hiciera mucho frío pues solo llevaba puesta la camisa manchada de sangre y una chaqueta sin abrochar. La suave brisa golpeaba su rostro de forma agradable, sus párpados pesaban, y vencido por estos, cerró los ojos casi al punto de caer dormido.  
Suspiró pesadamente, dejando salir toda la tensión y ansiedad acumulada por tanto tiempo y sinceramente, se sintió mucho mejor.   
Joder ¿cómo Mo se había metido en ese lío? Sí, externamente parecía ser el prototipo de persona conflictiva, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, podía jugarse el cuello a que nada de eso lo hubiese hecho de manera voluntaria así que debía haber algún motivo de por medio, quizás dinero o una extorsión por parte del hijo de puta de She Li.   
Frunció el ceño, sea lo que fuere ese desgraciado no iba a salirse con la suya.   
De repente tuvo la amenazante sensación de ser observado, igual que aquella vez en la que los dos tipos del otro clan lo siguieron.  
“¿Qué?”  
Se incorporó de un respingo y miró hacia todas direcciones, pero esta vez no vio nada fuera de lo normal y esta desapareció pronto.  
¿Se lo había imaginado? Parecía muy real, pero quizás fuese fruto del cansancio, aunque no podía asegurar nada. Se maldijo a si mismo, si fuese el caso de que alguien del clan Liu le estuviese observando ahora conocían donde vivía, y debía andarse con mucho cuidado. Mierda, había estado tan involucrado en el celo de Mo que no había podido captar nada… solo esperaba hubiera sido una imaginación.  
Bip  
El sonido del teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo le distrajo por completo y no perdió el tiempo en leer el mensaje.  
El remitente era Jian Yi  
“Problema solucionado por aquí”  
Bip  
“Se ha quedado dormido ¿qué hacemos? ¿lo despertamos?”  
El mafioso esbozó una muy leve sonrisa de lado ¿Mo dormido en su cama? Vaya, eso debía ser digno de ver.   
Tian respondió.  
“No, bajad”  
Fue su tajante orden.  
Bip  
“¿No subes?”  
“Todavía no, luego lo haré”  
El rubio no insistió y 3 minutos después, la pareja ya estaba abajo.

\- ¡He Tian, maldito cabrón!

Jian Yi caminó rápido hacia él, el mencionado esbozó una sonrisa de lado y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo.  
El omega se detuvo a poca distancia.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Con tanta efusividad pensé que querías que te recibiera con un abrazo. – bromeó 

El rubio dibujo una mueca de asco en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer abrazarte?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, uno divertido con la situación y otro con claro disgus-to.

\- ¿Quieres que muera del asco? 

El mafioso esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- Tal vez sí.

Pillando desprevenido al rubio, alargó el brazo para tomarlo de los hombros y acercarlo de un tirón hasta él. 

\- ¡Agh!

Jian Yi intentó soltarse, pero de nada sirvió.

\- ¿Aún no mueres? Quizás no te doy tanto asco – se mofó ejerciendo más fuerza para impedirle escapar.

\- ¡Maldito idiota deja de joder, que tengo que preguntarte algo importante!

Tian dejó escapar una risilla y lo soltó, mirándole con una mezcla entre picardía y curiosidad.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es lo que tanta intriga te causa? – le preguntó, aunque realmente conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No había que ser muy inteligente para adivinarla.

\- Te traes demasiados secretos… ¿quién cojones es el omega al que acabamos de cuidar? 

El mafioso entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sorna. 

\- No te recordaba tan cotilla – se mofó y le revolvió el pelo obviando la clara molestia en la cara del rubio.

El omega le dio un manotazo para apartar la mano ajena de su cabeza.

\- Idiota, deja de escaquearte y responde la pregunta.

El alfa cerró los ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, dejó salir el aire por la nariz. 

\- Es un amigo

Jian Yi frunció los labios.

\- Y una mierda, deja de mentir. ¿Es tu novio, verdad? – siguió insistiendo el menor, ahora con un tono más vacilón. – va, dilo no pasa nada, no le diremos a nadie – le golpeó con el codo suavemente en las costillas con la complicidad propia de   
un niño de cinco años.   
Tian arqueó una ceja, si pretendía hacerlo avergonzar estaba muy lejos de conseguir su objetivo.

\- Es un stripper – soltó dejando a la pareja estupefacta y sin saber que decir.

El mafioso rio ante la cara de desconcierto de ambos, parecía que no se esperaban una respuesta como esa.

\- No me miréis así, como si fuera una gran noticia – se justificó

\- ¡¿Nos has metido en alguno de tus chanchullos?!

\- ¿Ah? No, claro que no. 

Jian se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, no del todo muy convencido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es un stripper sin más, no tiene nada que ver con mis asuntos y lo conocí en el club cerca del callejón donde hemos estado. 

El rubio relajó un poco su expresión.

\- ¿Y por qué está ahora durmiendo en tu cama?

Tian se encogió de hombros.

\- Las cosas suceden y no se pueden evitar.

\- ¿Metes a todos los strippers que te tiras a tu cama a dormir?

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- No, a dormir no… solo a él

Jian Yi estaba cansado de tantas evasivas.

\- Maldito He Tian, dinos de una vez quien cojones es el tío que está arriba.

Zheng Xi, quien hasta el momento se mantuvo calmado, se atrevió a preguntar para confirmar sus sospechas y salir de dudas.

\- Es tu destinado ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y le miraron pasmados.

\- ¿Su qué? ¿He Tian tiene de eso?

El omega no llegaba a creérselo. Su vista iba y venía del rostro de Zhan al de Tian, ambos se miraban bastante serios. Era consciente de que muchas personas tenían una pareja destinada, pero estas o nunca llegaban a encontrarse o directamente no tenían, por lo que siempre que creyó que el moreno era de estos últimos. 

\- Nah, no es posible

El moreno sonrió de lado.

\- Tienes un novio muy perspicaz, Jian Yi.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. 

\- ¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Entonces es cierto?!

\- Sí – confirmó con palabras

\- ¡¿Tienes un destinado y no nos has dicho nada?! Que te jodan.

\- Hey, te lo estoy diciendo ahora – bromeó.

\- Pero has tardado mucho.

El alfa de ojos grises rio de nuevo ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo y posó una mano en su cabeza.

\- Aaaw ¿El pequeño Jian Yi está celoso porque no le cuento mis secretos?

El rubio se apartó de un golpe seco. No estaba celoso, estaba molesto… Casi desde que se conocían ellos dos se habían contado casi todo por lo que no le agradaba no haber sido informado de algo así.

\- ¡No, idiota! Sólo que… saber eso es importante.

Tian volvió a reír y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bien, dime que quieres saber.

\- Hmmm

Jian Yi se llevó una mano al mentón, poniendo en orden sus preguntas para ver por cuál empezaba.

\- ¿Cómo lo conociste? 

He Tian estaba en lo cierto, el omega terminó por someterlo a un tercer grado con sus preguntas y no le importó, respondió a todas con sinceridad pues no había razón por la que no hacerlo. No obstante, algo que no se esperaba es que Zhan participara de una forma tan activa, mostrándose también bastante interesado por lo que contaba.  
Tal vez en el fondo, la noticia sí que fuera bastante impactante para ambos.   
.  
.  
.

\- Espera, espera, espera – le detuvo el rubio – entonces ¿ni siquiera lo has besado todavía?

\- No

El omega estalló en carcajadas.

\- No puedo creerlo, el gran seductor He Tian ha sido rechazado por primera vez.

El mencionado puso los ojos en blanco. No, esta no era la primera vez que le rechazaban, ese honor se lo había llevado el idiota que le había hecho esa pregunta, más obviamente no dijo nada sobre eso.   
Seguido, esbozó una sonrisa maligna y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle en un tono de voz no tan bajo.

\- Recuérdame cuantos años estuviste esperando a que Zheng Xi te aceptara como su pareja.

El menor detuvo su risa y se le quedó viendo con rencor, a lo que Tian ensanchó dicha sonrisa todavía más.

\- Maldito cabrón… - escupió, mostrándole el dedo del medio y recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte en respuesta.

Claramente Zhan lo había escuchado todo, aunque esta vez no defendió a su pareja, él solo se había buscado esa contestación.

\- Jian Yi, deberíamos marchar ya, es tarde. 

Con un bufido, el rubio se alejó del He y regresó al lado de su novio, quien le rodeó la cintura antes de marchar.

\- Chicos – los llamó el mafioso y estos se detuvieron – gracias por todo. 

Ambos esbozaron una leve sonrisa, pero el omega no podía quedarse solo con eso.

\- ¿Gracias por todo? Eso no cubre todo lo que hemos hecho, más te vale que nos invites a comer por las molestias. 

El mayor bufó divertido, menudo aprovechado que era. Esta vez fue él quien le dedicó el dedo del medio.  
Cuando ambos desaparecieron, el moreno miró el reloj, las 3:45 am  
Aún era temprano, tenía una hora exacta para cumplir su promesa, tiempo más que de sobra.   
Con el rostro impasible, entró en su coche y puso rumbo al club.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonrió abiertamente al leer los nombres de los dos clientes que tenía que atender en ese momento, hacía tiempo que no se pasaban por el local y echaba de menos el dinero que estos solían dejarse para poder montarse un trío con él, además de que eran de los pocos con los que She Li disfrutaba plenamente.  
Tal y como era costumbre, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del reservado, esperando por él. Al verlo entrar se levantaron para recibirlo. El omega los miró con picardía y se mordió el labio inferior dejando a los alfas embelesados.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo juguetón el más alto de los tres, atrayéndolo por la cintura para besarlo.

El otro no quería quedarse atrás, así que se pegó a la espalda del peliblanco para besarle el cuello y darse el lujo de tocarlo a su antojo.  
She Li jadeó y se giró lo suficiente para poder devorar la boca del contrario con ganas, mordisqueando sus labios de vez en cuando y logrando sacarle gruñidos de placer.  
El mayor agarró las caderas ajenas y presionó su trasero contra su duro miembro. El omega dejó escapar una risilla suave.

\- Que impaciente… 

\- Me muero por follarte otra vez, She Li – susurró contra su oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo de esta justo después. 

El peliblanco meneó la cadera para restregarse con descaro y endurecer del todo aquella erección, ganándose una nalgada que le robó un gemido. 

\- Que sucio… - comentó el otro con una sonrisa de perversión en el rostro.

\- Heh, no eres quien para hablar – se defendió Li, acariciando con una mano el bulto formado en los pantalones ajenos y paseando la lengua por sus propios labios con lujuria.

La cara del tipo era un poema y el omega podía jurar que el pene de este dio un respingo ante ese gesto.   
She Li adoraba tentarlos y saber que era la razón por la que se volvían locos de deseo.

\- No puedo más.

El alfa más alto lo rodeó de la cintura para levantarlo y lo condujo hasta el sofá, dejándolo en el suelo y sentando él junto su compañero en dicho mueble. El stripper sabía lo que eso significaba y con lentitud masajeó ambos miembros por encima de la tela, desesperando a sus dos acompañantes quienes exigían más contacto.  
Despacio, muy despacio, paseó sus manos sobre los muslos del más bajo y desabrochó el botón del pantalón, escuchando un suave jadeo escapar de sus labios que lo hizo sonreír travieso. Sabía que era muy bueno en lo que hacía y escuchar las reacciones de sus clientes le llenaba de orgullo.

\- Joder… va, deja de jugar – exigió este con lascivia. 

El peliblanco cumplió su petición, pero antes de que llegara a nada la puerta del reservado fue abierta de par en par de un golpe fuerte, exponiendo al exterior el momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo, aunque a la persona que los había descubierto eso no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

\- Se acabó la fiesta.

She Li entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con suficiencia pues en el fondo esperaba que ese momento llegara. El tipo lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.   
Aquello iba a ponerse interesante…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He Tian se abrió paso entre toda la multitud, ignorando los comentarios insultantes de varios alfas del local. No iba a perder tiempo en esa tontería, tenía un objetivo marcado y desesperaba por llegar hasta él. 

\- Oh, eres tú otra vez.

Comentó uno de los omegas compañeros de Mo al verlo cruzar el pasillo de los reservados con tanta decisión. Al parecer ya era conocido en ese lugar por ser el cliente habitual del pelirrojo.

\- E-eh… Guan Shan tampoco está hoy – le avisó, un poco asustado por lo enfadado que se veía.

\- No lo busco a él, busco a She Li.

El bailarín no entendía que estaba pasando, pero le señaló la puerta en la que el peliblanco se encontraba y se alejó lo máximo que pudo del alfa. Si algo pasaba no quería estar cerca.  
Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta indicada. Estaba cerrada así que no le quedó más opción que abrirla de una patada y esta cedió a la primera, ya se haría cargo económicamente de los destrozos.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los del peliblanco quien lo miraba sin achantarse. Sus dos acompañantes estaban muy molestos, más le importaba una mierda haberles interrumpido el polvo.   
La sangre le hervía al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Se acabó la fiesta.

La mirada altanera del omega le hacía desear arrancarle la cabeza y este lo sabía, tanto que lucía divertido con la situación. 

\- ¿Quién cojones eres tú? ¡Lárgate de una puta vez, el omega es nuestro ahora!

She Li se levantó, si quería hacerle frente no podía quedarse hincado de rodillas. He Tian caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con él y el bailarín alzó la barbilla, intimidarse no era su estilo.

\- Ya escuchaste lo que dijo mi compañero – advirtió con voz calmada.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, amenazante.

\- Me importa una mierda, esta noche planeo hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho.

Los alfas se levantaron del sofá, alerta hacia cualquier movimiento extraño que el desconocido pudiera realizar.

\- No pensé que te afectaría tanto lo que le ocurriera al pelirrojo – se regodeó.

Tian lo tomó del cuello al omega y alzó el brazo para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por sus dos clientes y no le quedó más remedio que darles a ellos. Estos cayeron de vuelta al mueble por el impacto.

\- ¡Jodido psicópata! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – gritó uno de ellos. 

Los gritos y la pelea llamaron la atención de muchos bailarines, quienes se arremolinaron en torno a la puerta rota para ver que estaba ocurriendo. He Tian supuso que pronto llegarían el jefe de Mo y varios miembros de seguridad, así que tenían que salir de ahí.

\- Largo todos. Ahora – demandó el mafioso y su orden fue acatada al segundo. – vosotros también – exigió a los dos alfas que le miraban con rabia, quienes se marcharon a regañadientes.

Regresó la mano a la garganta de She Li y clavó los dedos con fuerza. El peliblanco lo miraba tranquilo y desafiante.

\- Tú y yo, nos vamos afuera.

El ajeno esbozó una sonrisa ladina.  
Sí, sin duda eso iba a ponerse divertido.


	19. Capítulo 19.

La luz de los edificios se colaba entre los enormes ventanales de He Tian. Todavía era de no-che cuando Mo, soñoliento y muerto de sed, abrió los ojos. 

\- Ugh

La cabeza le dolía y estaba tan cansado que sentía su cuerpo entumecido de pies a cabeza. Confundido, ojeó el lugar donde se encontraba, la casa le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué exactamente.   
“Ah ya se, es la casa de He Tian”  
No le tomó importancia, ni siquiera se planteó que hacía ahí, su cerebro seguía fatigado así que se quitó la toalla húmeda que tenía en la frente, agarró la botella de agua de al lado de la cama y después de beber volvió a dormirse.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nada más salir a la calle, She Li tanteó el terreno y observó detalladamente a su oponente, dándose cuenta de que este portaba una pistola en su chaqueta y que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.  
Vaya, al parecer era más peligroso de lo que había supuesto en un principio… podía jugarse el cuello a que esa sangre era de los tipos a los que había lanzado a Mo. Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.  
Increíble… ¿en serio habría tenido los cojones de matarlos? ¿a qué se dedicaba este tipo?  
Qué más daba ahora a lo que se dedicara, si realmente se había cargado a los traficantes de-bía tener mucho cuidado con él para no acabar de la misma forma, su prioridad era buscar una forma de neutralizarlo para que no pudiera usar el arma contra él.  
Aunque por otra parte dudaba que lo hiciera, varios bailarines y los dos alfas que acompaña-ba lo habían visto así que si algo le sucedía el tipo terminaría entre rejas.  
Bien, podía relajarse un poco.

\- No puedo dejar de sorprenderme con tu reacción viendo que el pelirrojo no parece tolerarte. 

Tian apretó los puños y golpeó el rostro del omega descargando la rabia que acumulaba, si la intención del bailarín era enfadarlo más de lo que se encontraba, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

\- Agh.

She Li se llevó la mano a la nariz para limpiar la sangre que caía de esta. No la había visto venir y He Tian no le había dado tregua a defenderse.

\- Buen golpe, te felicito. – se burló, y el mafioso frunció el ceño ante tal provocación.

\- No te pases de listo conmigo, será mejor que te metas en tus jodidos asuntos. – amenazó, y Li esbozó una sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que Tian quiso borrar rompiéndole la boca.

El omega ignoró aquella advertencia deliberadamente, entrecerró los ojos y rio sarcástico, aunque calmado. Tal y como esperaba, Guan Shan era un tema muy sensible para él y pensaba sacar provecho de ello. No obstante, no era tonto, sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tenía todas las papeletas para perder, pero retirarse o pedir perdón no entraba dentro de sus principios, además… no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un alfa, sabía que hacer si las cosas se ponían feas.

\- Dime, ¿pudiste llegar a tiempo y salvarlo?

El moreno lo miró con rabia y supo que Li disfrutaba de toda aquella situación.

\- Lo tomaré como un no… lamento mucho lo ocurrido, espero que esté bien - se burló con fingida lástima. 

\- Te equivocas – contraatacó, empujándolo contra la pared y presionando su garganta con el brazo. – Deberías haberte asegurado de que tu plan se cumplía en lugar de dedicarte a abrir tus piernas a desconocidos.

El más bajo borró la sonrisa de su rostro por unos segundos antes de que esta volviera a aparecer, pero dicho gesto no pasó desapercibido para el alfa; había roto ligeramente la máscara de superioridad que She Li portaba, por mucho que ahora tratara de ocultarlo.

\- Heh, así que el pelirrojo está bien… tómalo con calma entonces, no fue para tanto. – susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

Tian entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con asco, después de todo lo que había hecho aun se atrevía a decir que no era para tanto.

\- Imaginaba que eras una rata, pero no hasta tal punto. 

\- Que duro…

Hizo caso omiso a su burla, simplemente lo soltó y golpeó su rostro de nuevo. 

\- Espero que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos, no tendré piedad solo porque seas un omega.

She Li agachó la cabeza para ocultar una siniestra mueca, ¿asumir las consecuencias de sus actos? Podía esperar sentado si creía que iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente. No le tenía ningún miedo ni a él, ni a lo que este pudiera hacerle.

\- No espero que la tengas.

Con paso rápido, se alejó de la pared que lo aprisionaba y lanzó su puño contra el alfa, pero fue fácilmente bloqueado y este tuvo vía libre de nuevo para golpearlo.  
She Li retrocedió unos pasos y escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. No le importaba, no dudó en volver a atacarlo, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir nada por ese método.  
El mafioso esquivó el golpe sin problemas y pateó su costado quitándole el aire, sin embargo, la técnica de combate que el stripper usaba no dejaba de resultarle curiosa, una mezcla entre lo burdo, propio de las peleas callejeras, y lo sutil, pues pese a no realizarlo correctamente, sabía lo que se hacía y poseía buenas cualidades…  
…aunque no las suficientes como para lograr siquiera rozarlo.  
El omega analizó todos los movimientos del moreno siendo incapaz de encontrar un punto flaco donde atacar mientras intentaba cubrirse de los continuos impactos de este.   
Chasqueó la lengua, no tenía muchas más alternativas así que simplemente se abalanzó contra él. He Tian lo tomó de los hombros para detenerlo, pero el omega tiró para hacerlo caer al suelo y quedar sentado sobre su regazo, ejerciendo total control.  
Una risita divertida abandonó los labios del peliblanco y puso a Tian en alerta, sentía que algo malo estaba tramando así que de un solo movimiento se sacó a She Li de encima para voltear la situación y quedar sobre él.  
Preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer, agarró el cuello y la mano derecha del omega para así evitar cualquier ataque inesperado.  
Fallando en el intento.

\- Hey, no tan rápido…

El mafioso abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la fría hoja de una navaja presionar contra su yugular.

\- Ten cuidado, no hagas movimientos bruscos. 

¿Una navaja? No sabía por qué se extrañaba, era de esperar que estando acorralado usara una táctica tan sucia. 

\- Inténtalo si tienes cojones. – le retó, pues no lo creía capaz de cortarle la garganta.

Y se equivocaba.

Li esbozó una mueca burlona y Tian entendió sus intenciones, entendió que realmente no tendría pudor en hacerlo, así que lo soltó y agarró el arma con su mano desnuda antes de que esta se hundiera en su cuello, rajándose en su lugar la palma   
hasta la muñeca.   
El mafioso contuvo un grito de dolor, se había visto en peores situaciones y una herida en la mano, por muy profunda que fuera, no iba a suponerle nada.  
El omega tiró de la cuchilla para que el alfa la soltara y sonrió victorioso antes de arremeter de nuevo contra él, ahora en el pecho.  
“Y una mierda”  
Esta vez no lo pilló desprevenido, He Tian vio venir la puñalada y rodó hacia un lado quitándose de encima del peliblanco, quien no tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que el moreno pisara su muñeca para que soltara el arma.

\- No tengo ningún problema en aplastarte la mano así que será mejor que dejes la navaja.

She Li apretó los dientes con rabia y frustración, le ardía darse por vencido así que ignoró su orden y Tian pisó con más fuerza hasta que por fin la soltó.

\- Escúchame, sucia rata – escupió, quedando de cuclillas y tomando el arma del suelo para colocar la punta bajo la barbilla del peliblanco en señal de amenaza – hoy te libras, pero como vuelvas a involucrar a Guan Shan en alguno de tus putos   
asuntos o simplemente te vea cerca de él, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.   
Los ojos del stripper eran el reflejo de la ira, aun así le aguantó la mirada de la forma más estoica de la que era capaz.

\- ¿Entendido?  
.  
.  
.  
Una vez resguardado en su coche, He Tian maldecía por lo bajo mientras rasgaba parte de su camisa para colocarla en su mano magullada y cortar un poco la hemorragia.

\- Mierda, menudo hijo de puta.

La jodida herida le palpitaba de dolor y sentía dicho miembro entumecido, pero al menos mereció la pena, había conseguido que She Li jurara no acercarse más a Mo y pese a haber salido malherido consideraba el resultado una total victoria.  
Suspiró aliviado y miró la hora, dentro de poco iba a amanecer así que sería mejor regresar a casa y comprobar como estaba el pelirrojo.  
Con un poco de suerte seguía dormido y no había huido.  
.  
.  
.  
Entró al apartamento con cuidado, las luces estaban apagadas y el dulce olor de Guan Shan seguía concentrado en el ambiente, aunque en menor magnitud.  
Echó una ojeada a la cama y le alivió ver que el pelirrojo todavía estaba ahí, profundamente dormido. Se acercó más para poder observarlo mejor y una pequeña y cálida sonrisa le adornó el rostro.   
Mo lucía completamente distinto mientras dormía, su ceño estaba relajado y portaba una expresión de paz para nada común en él.   
Se veía muy bien.  
Todo lo que había pasado esa noche era compensado con la simple imagen del omega dormido bajo sus sábanas.   
Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, no podía evitarlo ni quería perder esa oportunidad, así que deslizó suavemente los dedos de la mano sana sobre la frente y el cabello ajeno, entrelazándolos entre sus cortos mechones, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo.  
La sensación era increíble y nueva, llenaba su pecho de una calidez extraña e indescriptible y supo que podía volverse adicto a ella, y eso en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo.  
Maldijo para sí mismo no poder tener acceso a esa parte de Mo más a menudo ya que dudaba que pudiera verlo dormir de nuevo, y si se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera mientras estaba despierto le gritaría hasta dejarlo sordo.  
Bufó por la nariz y apartó la mano de mala gana, el sol estaba saliendo y pensó en irse al sofá y dejarlo dormir un rato más, pero otra idea mejor cruzó su mente.  
Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y abrió la cámara, si esta era la única vez que iba a disfrutar de algo así tenía que inmortalizarlo en una fotografía. Con sumo cuidado apuntó al rostro del pelirrojo y disparó.  
CLICK

\- Hnggh

“Mierda, el flash”

El omega apretó los ojos, molesto por la luz que le acababa de deslumbrar y Tian escondió el teléfono rápidamente. Nota para la próxima vez; asegurarse de quitarlo antes de hacer nada.  
Mo despertó y abrió los ojos desorientado. Su ceño se crispó al momento de ver al moreno y este último sonrió divertido, poco había tardado en volver a su habitual expresión.

\- Buenos días – le saludó en tono alegre. 

\- ¿Hah?

Shan no llegaba a comprender que estaba pasando… ¿por qué mierdas estaba en la casa de ese idiota? Hizo memoria de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y de golpe le llegaron todos los recuerdos; el engaño de She Li, los traficantes, la casi violación, el celo, He Tian, los amigos de He Tian… todo.  
Alarmado, se incorporó de un salto hasta quedar sentado, pero se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en el cabecero.

\- Veo que estás mejor, es una buena noticia. 

No respondió, solamente se le quedó mirando procesando todavía la información. No podía creerlo, si no hubiese sido por él probablemente ahora estaría tirado en ese callejón después de haber sido brutalmente violado y con su vida destrozada, solo por ser jodidamente estúpido y “confiar” en las palabras del traidor de Li. Pensar en esa posibilidad le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de llorar.  
Relajó su expresión y desvió la vista. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía muy aliviado y agradecido de que le hubiese sacado de ese apuro. 

\- Sí… - respondió con un hilillo de voz y el alfa suspiró calmado.

\- Bien… arreglé las cosas por el club también, She Li no volverá a molestarte más. 

“¿Qué?”  
Regresó sus ojos a él, mirándolo incrédulo y prestó especial atención a la mano herida y la camisa rasgada que dejaba parte del formado abdomen al descubierto. Intuyó que ese era su resultado tras haber peleado con el peliblanco y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué cojones había hecho tanto por él? Al fin y al cabo era su problema y nadie se había ofrecido nunca ayudarlo desinteresadamente, menos después de haberlo mandado a la mierda en numerosas ocasiones como lo había hecho con Tian.

\- No me mires así y ayúdame, es la mano derecha y no puedo curarme solo. 

Mo tragó saliva con dificultad para digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se levantó de la cama y ambos caminaron hasta el baño en busca del botiquín. Las piernas le temblaban un poco y se sentía muy sucio y pegajoso, pero ahora no le importaba.

\- ¿Por qué mierdas no has ido a un hospital?

\- No es para tanto, además prefiero tu ayuda.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

\- Serás idiota…

Se lavó las manos para desinfectarlas, cogió vendas y alcohol y tomó la mano de Tian para deshacerse de la tela que la cubría y evaluar la herida. No parecía ser muy superficial, pero sus conocimientos médicos eran muy básicos y no podía decirlo con exactitud.  
Tiró de él con suavidad para meter la palma bajo el agua del grifo y limpió el corte y la sangre restante.   
El moreno observó cautivado como los dedos de Shan se deslizaban con cuidado sobre su piel, y lejos de sentir molestia le provocaba un cosquilleo de lo más agradable.  
Por su lado, a Mo le ponía nervioso y avergonzaba estar siquiera cerca de él después de lo pasado varias horas atrás. Ninguno había sacado el tema, pero recordaba ese celo con todo lujo de detalles y quería morir de vergüenza cada vez que en su mente aparecían las embarazosas imágenes de él suplicándole a Tian para que lo tocara, llorando de desesperación y ardiendo en deseo cada vez que lo miraba o rozaba.  
La magnitud de ese celo inducido fue mucho mayor que cualquier otro y moría de vergüenza y humillación al saber que había mostrado esa parte de él a tanta gente.  
Y por si fuera poco casi se lo había montado con él después de varios intentos fallidos de seducción… mierda, rememorar el tacto y el cosquilleo de la lengua del moreno sobre su cuello le provocó un agradable escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó como si nada, aunque con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

\- Sí, sécate.

Guan Shan lo soltó por unos segundos mientras este se secaba y abrió el bote de alcohol. 

\- ¿Vas a echármela así sin más? Se un poco más gentil, pequeño Mo.

Hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

\- No cierres los dedos.

Dicho eso, sujetó la muñeca ajena para que no se moviera y vertió el líquido a lo largo de toda la herida. El mafioso frunció el ceño y siseó de dolor, aquello ardía como el infierno y la mano le palpitaba horrores.   
Al terminar, le vendó con cuidado la palma y parte de la muñeca. El mayor rozó disimuladamente sus propios dedos con los del pelirrojo anhelando más de esa sensación que había experimentado mientras este dormía, y como acto reflejo, Mo se apartó y le encaró, topándose con el alfa observándolo con su sonrisa socarrona habitual.  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Deja de mirarme así.

El moreno ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa.

\- ¿Es que no vas a darme un besito por haberme portado tan bien? – bromeó infantil.

\- ¡¿HAH?! ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡QUE TE JODAN!!

He Tian rio y se defendió de los continuos golpes que Guan Shan le daba como muestra de su enfado.  
Le alegraba que volviera a ser él después de lo mal que se lo habían hecho pasar.


	20. Capítulo 20.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, todo por culpa de ese maldito alfa y la paliza que le había dado. Sentía la sangre deslizarse desde su nariz hasta su boca, llenándola con el característico sabor a metal que ya había probado en más de una ocasión tiempo atrás, antes de que su vida fuera medianamente estable.  
Escupió la sangre al suelo y apretó los dientes con furia.  
El maldito hijo de puta había sido muy rápido, más de lo que podría esperar, y por si fuera poco, había tenido los cojones de agarrar la navaja con su mano desnuda sin importarle el desgarrársela… si no fuera por la inesperada aparición, su plan hubiese sido perfecto y el problema estaría solucionado de raíz, y lo peor era no saber nada de los tres gilipollas que supuestamente iban a violar al pelirrojo.  
Menudos inútiles.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía garantizar que estos estuvieran con vida, y en caso de no fuera así, solo le quedaba rezar para que fueran por libre y no estuvieran aliados a ninguna organización más grande, como una mafia o algo así… si ese era el caso estaba seguro que su vida correría peligro.  
Joder, nunca ninguno de sus planes había fallado, que rabia.  
Volvió a escupir la sangre y, sentado, se apoyó contra la pared, presionando el tabique de su nariz para cortar la hemorragia que no parecía querer detenerse. No podía quedarse ahí eternamente, estaba amaneciendo y la gente empezaría a pasar… debería entrar al club para curarse antes de largarse, pero pasaba de que todo el mundo viera su lamentable estado actual y hablaran mierda de él, ya había tenido suficiente con el “pequeño” escándalo que habían montado en el reservado y tenía una reputación que mantener dentro de ese pequeño mundo.  
Chasqueó la lengua con rabia, tal vez el alfa le hubiera ganado en esa ocasión, pero ni muerto iba a permitir que la cosa quedara así. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de seguro iba a devolvérsela.  
Ya era algo personal.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En completo silencio terminó de recoger lo que había usado para curar a Tian y limpió los restos de sangre del lavabo bajo la atenta mirada de este, podía sentirla clavada en su espalda y comprobarlo a través del reflejo del espejo, pero cada vez que lo hacía este le miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía burlón, desesperándolo todavía más. 

\- Mierda, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – preguntó Mo molesto.

\- No tengo un plan mejor.

Chasqueó la lengua. Que nervioso le ponía que lo observaran tan de cerca, mucho más si se trataba de él, y peor aún después de todo lo que habían vivido esa noche… y por si fuera poco, la cabeza todavía le estaba matando de dolor.

\- Ugh – se quejó por reflejo y llevó una mano hasta su sien.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Era una pregunta estúpida, por ese gesto era obvio que sí le dolía, además… no conocía con seguridad la sustancia que le habían dado al omega, pero podía hacerse más o menos una idea de lo que era y los efectos que esta tenía una vez se iba, así que ahora mismo Mo debía estar pasándolo bastante mal.

\- No, estoy bien – mintió, pues las fuertes migrañas le llevaban atormentando desde que se había levantado de la cama.

Sin dar explicaciones, Tian desapareció y dejó a Mo solo terminando de limpiar, quien se quedó mucho más tranquilo al ver que este se había largado.  
Suspiró pesado y su mente giró de nuevo en torno a She Li, en cómo se la había jugado sin haberle dado motivos para engañarlo de esa forma y traicionar la escasa confianza que tenía en él… ¿qué iba a hacer esa noche cuando regresara al club?  
Agh no podía pensar, su cerebro iba a explotar por tanta presión.

\- Menudo cabronazo… - murmuró por lo bajo.

He Tian regresó y apareció a su espalda.

\- ¿Me voy un minuto y ya me estás insultando?

Mo ahogó un grito por el susto, el alfa era increíblemente sigiloso y estaba tan ensimismado que no lo había escuchado ni visto llegar.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, por una vez no te insultaba a ti!

El moreno rodó los ojos.

\- Supongo que tengo que sentirme agradecido.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño y el moreno se acercó a su espalda para tenderle un vaso de agua y una aspirina. 

\- Ten

El omega se giró para encararlo y lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una pastilla y agua.

Mo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eso ya lo veo, pero ¿para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para tu dolor de cabeza.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con más fuerza, no quería recibir más ayuda de la que le habían dado, podía valérselas solo de ahora en adelante… aunque en el fondo agradeció el amable detalle que el alfa había tenido con él.

\- No quiero nada, te he dicho que estoy bien. – volvió a girarse para terminar de limpiar – lárgate y déjame acabar.

Ahora fue He quien frunció el ceño ante la evasiva de Guan Shan, ¿acaso era tan terco como para no aceptarle siquiera una pastilla de mierda cuando claramente la necesitaba?

\- No me jodas, abre la boca – le acercó la aspirina a los labios para obligarle a tragar.

\- ¡Mierda, que no! – giró la cabeza para que no entrara - ¡No me digas que cojones hacer!

Tian lo rodeó con los brazos por detrás para pegar su espalda a su pecho y sujetarle la mandíbula con fuerza, con la idea de que se estuviese quieto y no pudiera escapar. Le apretó las mejillas y el omega intentó mover el cuello para zafarse, pero entre el dolor y el agarre del alfa le fue completamente imposible.

\- Tómatela, si no lo haces me aseguraré de que la cabeza sea el mínimo de tus dolores – murmuró amenazante mirándolo directamente a los ojos a través del espejo y notando el cuerpo ajeno tensarse entre sus brazos. 

Mo tragó saliva, sintiéndose tremendamente intimidado ante la amenaza. El moreno presionó ligeramente el medicamento contra sus labios.

\- Venga – insistió. 

\- V-vale, pero dámelo en la mano.

Lo soltó y con una sonrisa triunfal le entregó la pastilla y el vaso, ignorando el chasquido de lengua y la mala cara con la que el pelirrojo se la tomó.

\- Ya está ¿contento?

\- Mucho – ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

\- Tch, ahora aparta, ya he terminado de limpiar y me voy a casa.

Tian ignoró su orden y no se movió un centímetro.

\- Hey espera un poco más, ¿qué tal si preparas algo para desayunar?

El rostro del omega ardió de ira al escuchar tal proposición.

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué mierdas dices?!

\- Tengo hambre y no soy bueno en la cocina, además el otro día me dijiste que a ti se te daba bien…

\- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COJÓN, NO SOY TU PUTO ESCLAVO! – gritó y al segundo se arrepintió al recibir un pinchazo de dolor de parte de su propio cerebro. 

El mafioso se llevó un dedo al oído para no quedarse sordo.

\- No seas así, tampoco tiene que ser algo muy elaborado.

\- Serás inútil… ¡no me da la gana! – iba a mandarlo a la mierda definitivamente, pero se detuvo. Una idea cruzó su mente y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado – …a no ser que me pagues.

El aludido enarcó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- ¿Qué te pague?

Realmente Mo no tenía muchas esperanzas en que aceptara su propuesta, en su mente claramente iba declinar la opción e iba a poder irse a casa, además de que no le veía mucho sentido que prefiriera pagarle a él teniendo el dinero suficiente para contratar a alguien profesional o irse a un buen restaurante.

\- Está bien, pero más te vale que la comida merezca la pena.

Guan Shan abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿aquello iba en serio? Mierda, no tenía que haber dicho nada…

\- ¡¿Hah?!

\- Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, prepara lo que quieras, ya te recompensaré después – comentó, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? – lo siguió.

\- A la cama, estoy cansado.

Chasqueó la lengua, más no le dijo nada y se fue a la cocina, Tian había pasado toda la noche sin descansar por él y no iba a reprocharle que ahora se fuera a dormir, además, si había aceptado cocinarle era mejor que no estuviera encima suya constantemente.   
El moreno se tiró de cara a la cama y la enterró entre la almohada, cuando un fuerte olor a omega le llenó las fosas nasales. Gruñó levemente ante tal deliciosa esencia y se incorporó de inmediato antes de correr el riesgo de excitarse, no podía permitirse ese atrevimiento, no con el causante de ese maravilloso olor en su casa.   
Mo había pasado el celo entre esas sábanas y ahora estaban empapadas de una enorme cantidad de feromonas que amenazaban con volverlo loco si seguía ahí, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a dormir al salón. Ya se encargaría de las sábanas después.  
El pelirrojo se extrañó al verlo pasar de nuevo frente a él.

\- ¿Dónde mierdas vas ahora?

\- Al sofá – dijo sin dar explicaciones.

El omega no insistió, simplemente siguió rebuscando entre la nevera y todos los armarios en busca de algo que pudiera tener para preparar el desayuno, pero no encontró nada a excepción de cuatro ingredientes de mierda y carne.   
¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con eso?

\- Oye, no tienes nada para preparar, sólo carne.

\- Pues haz carne – respondió desde el salón, con la voz cansada.

Mo frunció el ceño molesto por su indiferencia.

\- ¡¿Para desayunar?!

\- Sí, no veo el problema.

\- Qué asco – murmuró por lo bajo y sacó todos los ingredientes que eran necesarios… o al menos de los que disponía.

Tian no le prestó atención y pronto cayó dormido mientras esperaba que Guan Shan lo llamara una vez terminara de cocinar.  
.  
.  
.  
No fue un sueño muy largo, pero si profundo, aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que un grito lo despertó.

\- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, MIERDA!

Abrió los ojos alarmado y confundido, por un segundo creyó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, al reconocer esa voz se tranquilizó y se levantó.

\- Buenos días… - las tripas del moreno rugieron al percatarse del olor a comida que invadía el ambiente – huele muy bien.

\- Tch, ponte a comer y déjame, yo me voy ya.

\- ¿Ya?

Tian esbozó una falsa sonrisa, no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera todavía, no quería comer solo como siempre, pasar tiempo con él era muy agradable.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?

El alfa rodeó los hombros de Guan Shan.

\- Pero no quiero comer solo, pequeño Mo… hazme compañía.

El mencionado frunció el ceño.

\- Que no, suéltame.

\- Vamos, no seas terco.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó, sin ser escuchado.

El mafioso tiró de él y lo sentó al lado suyo, sorprendiéndose al ver la mesa puesta, no esperaba que el omega hubiese tenido el detalle de prepararle incluso eso. Sonrió de lado. 

\- Deja de sonreír así y come, no tengo todo el día.

Ensanchó su sonrisa aún más, de alguna extraña manera eso le había animado.

\- ¿Tú no quieres? 

\- No, no tengo hambre – se recostó sobre la silla y cruzó los brazos.

El menor de los He no insistió y probó un bocado de lo que parecía ser estofado de carne. Tenía una pinta exquisita… y joder, estaba delicioso, Mo no tenía nada que envidiarle a un buen restaurante. 

\- Está muy bueno, no esperaba que tuvieras tanto talento para la cocina. 

Mo frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto, ocultando que en el fondo el cumplido le había agradado.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en montar un restaurante?

La pregunta le sorprendió, le gustaba mucho cocinar y sí que era cierto que en alguna ocasión la idea de tener un restaurante se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero esas fantasías no ocupaban mucho lugar en su cabeza, no cuando tenía tantas deudas a sus espaldas y un trabajo que lo consumía mentalmente.

\- No te importa.

\- Serías un gran chef.

Desvió la mirada.

\- Podrías probar a trabajar en algún restaurante – siguió insistiendo y finalmente el pelirrojo le respondió.

\- Nadie contrataría a un omega stripper.

\- ¿Lo has intentado?

Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo y arrepentido de haberle dicho eso.  
Sí que lo había intentado, la última vez varios meses atrás, pero todos los jefes que lo habían entrevistado si de por sí se veían reacios al tratarse de un omega, no dudaban en rechazarlo al instante en el que se enteraban cual era su actual trabajo… además tampoco podía dejar el club sin más para dedicarse al restaurante, y trabajar en dos cosas ni de lejos era una opción, ambos turnos nocturnos coincidirían.   
No había forma de que pudiera trabajar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito club.   
He Tian interpretó ese silencio como un sí y algo dentro de él se removió: le sentó bastante mal que Mo no pudiese conseguir otro trabajo por esa tontería.  
Iba a cambiar de tema para no hacerle pensar al pelirrojo en eso, pero su móvil empezó a sonar y no hizo falta decir nada para distraerlo. La llamada era de uno de sus subordinados, nada bueno podía suponer eso.  
Se levantó de la mesa para alejarse del omega y descolgó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Jefe, una de las mujeres omega del clan Liu ha encontrado nuestra base y está rogando por nuestra ayuda.

Se le notaba muy alterado.

\- ¿Mujer?

\- Sí, de la trata. 

Tian frunció el ceño, no era novedad que el clan Liu se dedicara a la trata de mujeres omega, ese junto a la droga eran sus dos grandes negocios, pero que una de ellas hubiese escapado y los hubiera encontrado era muy peligroso.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?

\- La hemos encerrado y drogado para que se durmiera, está siendo vigilada.

\- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿lo sabe?

\- Sí, también ha sido informado

\- Bien, en 20 minutos estaré ahí.

Colgó, suspiró profundamente y regresó a la mesa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, quien no parecía haber escuchado la conversación.

\- Tengo que irme – le comentó, terminando de comer lo más rápido posible. – te llevaré a casa ahora.

\- Y una mierda, me voy andando. 

Ni muerto iba a desvelarle donde vivía. Tian frunció el ceño y no insistió, terminó su plato y fue a cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Por su lado, el pelirrojo se quedó sentado de brazos cruzados, le había cocinado y no pretendía limpiarle la mesa también.  
El mafioso se acercó hasta el omega y le tendió una de sus elegantes chaquetas.

\- Ten.

Mo la miró con extrañeza y la apartó.

\- No la quiero

\- No seas imbécil, es temprano y hace frío, además todavía hueles al celo, con esto lo contrarrestarás. – dijo, dejando ahora la chaqueta sobre su cabeza y obligándolo a levantarse para ponérsela.

\- Tch.

He se separó para mirarlo y sonrió ligeramente, se veía gracioso vestido con un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta amarilla y su americana negra. Guan Shan lo miró molesto.

\- ¡¿De qué cojones te ríes?!

\- De nada, vamos – ordenó, y ambos salieron por la puerta.  
.  
.  
.  
Al llegar a la calle Guan Shan sintió su piel erizarse y se abrochó la chaqueta.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

\- Sí.

El mafioso suspiró y lo tomó de la nuca para que no escapara.

\- Hey, no se te ocurra volver a darme un susto como el de anoche, la próxima vez que necesites algo pídeme ayuda y no lidies tú solo con los problemas, idiota. – le dio un suave golpe en la nuca – te veo esta noche – dijo, montándose en el coche y dejando al pelirrojo ahí quieto, en completo silencio, observando como este se alejaba.  
El labio inferior del omega empezó a temblar y sintió un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar. Nunca nadie, desde que se fue de casa, se había preocupado tanto por él, acostumbraba a ser tratado por todos con la punta del pie y realmente le conmovía que He Tian se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en ayudarlo, pese a que odiara admitirlo.  
Apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y puso rumbo a su casa. De camino a esta metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que se le congelaran, y notó un pequeño sobre en uno de ellos.  
Curioso, lo sacó y se percató de que estaba escrito un “pequeño Mo”.

\- ¿Qué cojones?

Lo abrió intrigado para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de billetes que le quitó el aliento ¿en serio todo le estaba dando todo eso solo por cocinarle? Increíble…  
Junto al dinero había una nota doblada en la que aparecía un número de teléfono al lado de un “llámame cuando llegues a casa para saber qué estás bien, si no lo haces te golpearé hasta hartarme”   
Frunció el ceño con rabia y arrugó la nota, pero volvió a meterla en la chaqueta, con el dinero.

\- Será gilipollas. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Que le jodan, no pensaba mandarle ningún mensaje, no le tenía miedo.  
O bueno…   
…tal vez sí que era mejor hacerlo.


	21. Capítulo 21. (+18 He Cheng-Qiu)

He Tian llegó a la base justo a la hora acordada, su hermano todavía no estaba, pero no tardaría en aparecer. En su lugar estaba Qiu junto al otro tipo que lo había llamado 20 minutos atrás y varios miembros del clan.  
La mujer estaba atada a una silla y dormida. Parecía muy joven, como de unos 15.

\- ¡Jefe!

\- Contadme que ha pasado, con detalles.

\- H-hace media hora o así la mujer apareció en la base pidiendo ayuda, no sabemos cómo nos ha encontrado, pero nos dijo que había tenido que huir del clan Liu porque iban a venderla… tuvimos que drogarla para que dejara de gritar. 

¿Media hora? Eso era tiempo suficiente para que el clan enemigo se diera cuenta de su desaparición y comenzaran a buscarla y dadas las circunstancias no le extrañaría que los consideraran los principales sospechosos.  
Tian se llevó una mano al entrecejo, si esa mujer había encontrado su ubicación quería decir que los otros la habían descubierto y eso solo podía significar peligro.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará?

\- Enseguida – respondió el peliblanco – la dosis era leve. ¿Qué propone que hagamos?

El moreno frunció el ceño.

\- Por el momento esperaremos a que despierte para sacarle información, luego decidiremos.

Qiu asintió.  
Sí, el clan enemigo podía conocer su paradero, pero en caso de que quisieran atacarles, las posibilidades de que fueran en ese momento eran prácticamente nulas. Demasiado precipitado.  
Escasos segundos después, He Cheng entró por la puerta y Tian clavó sus ojos en él, percatándose de la fugaz pero intensa mirada que le dedicó al peliblanco y que nadie más parecía haberse percatado, a excepción del susodicho.  
De nuevo, pusieron al corriente al mayor de los He y le comunicaron la decisión de su hermano pequeño, la cual aceptó sin problemas. 

\- He Tian, ven un segundo – Cheng lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó para que lo siguiera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una vez alejados del resto.

El más alto lo escrutó con la mirada, su hermano apestaba a celo de omega y podía jurar que no era la primera vez que su ropa tenía ese aroma. Entrecerró los ojos extrañado, por lo que sabía, Tian no solía repetir con ninguno de sus amantes, mucho menos tantas veces.  
El mencionado supo que había captado algo extraño en él, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra del tema.

\- ¿Han vuelto a seguirte?

El menor le miró impasible, esa misma noche había vuelto a tener la sensación de que lo espiaban, pero apenas duró unos segundos así que prefirió ocultárselo.

\- No.

Cheng suspiró.

\- Bien. – hizo una pausa – No has sido el único al que han estado siguiendo, algunos miembros del clan también lo han reportado y Qiu no vio nada, pero cree haberlo notado.

\- ¿Y tú?

Negó con la cabeza. El menor frunció el ceño.  
¿Por qué su hermano era el único al que no habían seguido? Teniendo en cuenta que iban detrás de los miembros más importantes del grupo no tenía sentido que solo se interesaran por uno de los jefes.  
Bip  
El teléfono móvil de He Tian sonó, más este no tuvo tiempo de atender el mensaje cuando los llamaron.

\- Ha despertado – anunció el beta y ambos hermanos regresaron con el resto. 

La chica abrió los ojos y su rostro se tornó pálido al verse atada a una silla, rodeada de un grupo de alfas que la miraban con inquina.  
No pudo articular palabra.

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo has encontrado este sitio? – preguntó el menor de los He.

La omega balbuceó asustada.

\- Sabías lo que te encontrarías al venir aquí, así que ya puedes empezar a hablar si no quieres que te devolvamos a donde perteneces. 

\- ¡N-NO! – fue capaz de gritar.

Tian se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – repitió

\- S-shu-

\- No me interesa tu nombre, quien eres y qué haces aquí.

La chica tragó duro e intimidada, fijó la vista en el suelo.

\- M-me raptaron – tomó aire – el clan Liu me raptó y planeaba venderme como esclava sexual – su voz temblaba – tenia miedo y hui en busca de ayuda.

El menor de los He la miraba inexpresivo.

\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? 

\- E-escuché sin querer a uno de los miembros revelarle a otro la ubicación del supuesto clan enemigo, sólo la anoté… no tenía dónde más acudir y esta era la única dirección que conocía.

Entonces era completamente cierto, ya no había margen de error, Liu y sus jodidos hombres planeaban atentar contra ellos.

\- ¿Y creíste que presentarte en la base de otros mafiosos te ayudaría? – intervino ahora Cheng.

\- Se que no os dedicáis a la trata.

\- ¿También lo escuchaste de ellos?

La omega asintió, estaba muy asustada, casi al borde del llanto. 

\- ¿Qué más has escuchado? 

\- Por favor, no me regreséis. – su voz se quebró.

Tian chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba esa situación, sentía un poco de pena por ella.

\- No somos hermanas de la caridad – dijo el menor con el rostro más indiferente que pudo – tenerte aquí nos puede traer muchos problemas, así que dinos ahora mismo todo lo que hayas oído.

La chica temblaba y seguía sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara.

\- S-solo se que quieren destruiros, hablan algo de matar a los dos jefes y hacer sufrir a un tal He Tian.

Al menor se le heló la sangre por uno segundos, pero pronto se le pasó, ni de lejos era la primera vez que alguien lo amenazaba de muerte.

\- ¿A mí?

La chica levantó la cabeza ligeramente para poder ver al mencionado.

\- Sí

Así que era el principal objetivo… tenía sentido, fue él quien asesinó al alfa traidor así que era normal que el jefe le tuviera tanto odio.  
Je, iban listos si creían que tenían alguna posibilidad de atraparlo a él o a su hermano.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo llevarán a cabo su plan? 

\- No, no lo se, no oí nada más.

Los nervios la sobrepasaron y en medio del incómodo silencio que se había formado, empezó a llorar.

\- N-no me llevéis de vuelta, os lo suplico… haré lo que queráis, pero no me obliguéis a regresar.

Los hermanos ignoraron los leves murmullos que empezaron a formarse entre los miembros de la banda y se miraron. Tal vez no se llevaran del todo bien, pero en ese momento ambos coincidían en lo que debían hacer.  
He Cheng se giró para encararse al resto.

\- Lleváosla, conseguidle un billete de donde quiera que sea y mandadla para allá. No quiero ningún rastro de que haya estado aquí.

\- P-pero jefe, si se enteran de esto… - se quejó uno de sus subordinados.

\- Si se enteran nos defenderemos.

Este asintió y desató a la chica de la silla. Qiu cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, satisfecho con la decisión que habían tomado.  
Por su parte, Tian revisó el mensaje que había recibido y contuvo sus ganas de dejar escapar una risilla.  
Número desconocido: “Estás loco si creías que iba a llamarte cuando llegara a casa, confórmate con este mensaje, no quiero escuchar de nuevo tu asquerosa voz”  
Con el rostro impasible y sintiendo una ya no tan extraña calidez invadir su pecho, guardó el contacto como “Pequeño Mo” y le respondió con un simple  
“Wow, que grosero…”  
Bip  
Guan Shan no tardó ni dos segundos en responder.  
“.l. .l.”  
El alfa rodó los ojos y bloqueó la pantalla, no sin antes enviarle un “:*” que de seguro tenía al pelirrojo gritando de rabia en ese mismo momento.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-varias horas más tarde-

Estaba atardeciendo y la luz que se colaba por las grandes ventanas de la mansión de He Cheng tintaban el salón de un cálido y agradable naranja. Qiu, absorto y apoyado en la pared, miraba a través de ella.  
El alfa se acercó a él con dos copas de vino en la mano.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- Tu decisión de esta mañana. – alargó un brazo para tomar lo que Cheng le ofrecía – no esperaba que la dejaras marchar tan fácilmente.

\- Era nuestra única opción, si la entregábamos la matarían por soplona y si nos la quedábamos estorbaría.

El peliblanco esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado y bebió de su copa, su jefe bien podría haber optado por acabar con la vida de esa omega y solucionar el problema de raíz, pero había preferido liberarla.  
En el fondo, pese a todas las muertes que este cargaba a sus espaldas, no era un mal tipo.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisilla? 

\- Pensaba…

\- ¿En mí? No sabía que verme te ponía de tan buen humor – bromeó, imitando al beta y sonriendo levemente.

\- Heh, no se crea tanto señor He, no todas mis sonrisas se deben a usted.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja, divertido.

\- Entonces una parte de ellas son sí que lo son – afirmó muy satisfecho y dio el primer trago a su copa.

Qiu frunció el ceño. Su intento por devolverle la pulla al moreno para dejarlo mal se había frustrado, y Cheng dejó escapar una leve risa, algo nada común en él.  
Le fascinaba como el beta era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan cómodo y relajado cuando estaba a su lado, era la única persona con la que se daba el lujo de bromear y mostrarse de una forma distinta a la estoicidad que todo el mundo le exigía.  
Y para Qiu era lo mismo.

\- No te rías, si no fueras mi jefe ya estarías muerto. – mintió.

Tan solo ellos dos lo sabían: el alfa disfrutaba enormemente molestar a su pareja, sacar ese lado más vulnerable y que incluso a veces hacía enfadar. Atesoraba cada una de sus expresiones y reacciones, fueran cuales fueren.  
No podía resistirse a ellas.

\- Me gustaría verte intentándolo – le incordió, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con picardía.

Qiu relajó su expresión y optó por seguirle el juego.

\- No me tientes, no quiero dejar a Tian como el último descendiente de los He.

\- Que miedo…

\- Deberías tenerlo – bromeó, todavía con tono serio, y presionó el pecho del moreno con una falsa pistola hecha con sus dedos.

El alfa rio por lo bajo y tomó con su mano “el arma” que lo apuntaba, entrelazando los dedos con los contrarios y deshaciéndola, acariciando sus nudillos.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando simplemente sus respiraciones.  
Sus pulsos se aceleraron.  
Despacio, Cheng le ganó unos centímetros y se acercó a sus labios para poder devorarlos como tanto deseaba, y como tantas veces había hecho ya…  
…pero Qiu lo esquivó con un suave movimiento y le sonrió con prepotencia.  
Conocía a la perfección a su pareja y los deseos sexuales de esta, lo mucho que disfrutaba que jugaran con él, que se lo pusieran difícil para verse obligado a dominar, y pese a que él mismo en sus relaciones pasadas antes de salir con el alfa, era quien dominaba, encontraba cierto gusto en molestarlo y dejarse someter.  
He Cheng gruñó ante la evasiva. Sabía de sobra lo que el beta estaba haciendo y eso sólo conseguía encenderlo más, así que nuevamente trató de besarlo, y nuevamente se le fue negado. Qiu rio con soberbia.

\- ¿Te diviertes? – preguntó el moreno con voz ronca y el menor sonrió de lado y asintió.

\- Es posible.

Molesto y excitado, el alfa lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para juntar sus labios de forma ruda. Qiu no fue capaz de resistirse más, deseaba ese contacto más que nada en el mundo, deseaba a ese hombre, así que abrió su boca y trató de adaptarse al ritmo demandante que los labios de Cheng exigían.  
Al separarse jadearon alterados.  
Joder, con un simple beso ambos estaban muy excitados, podían notarlo en los pantalones ajenos. ¿Qué eran? ¿Adolescentes? Cualquiera diría que sobrepasaban los 35… 

\- Calma, tenemos toda la noche – susurró el beta sobre los labios ajenos, juntándolos de vuelta en un beso lento y candente que les dejó con ganas de mucho más.

No, Cheng no quería ir lento, no hoy.

\- Vamos a mi habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Nada más cerrar la puerta, el mafioso estampó a su pareja contra esta, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y lamiéndolo por toda su extensión.

\- Haah

Qiu jadeó, disfrutando del roce de la lengua ajena sobre su piel. Se sentía arder, jamás se acostumbraría a las deliciosas sensaciones que el otro le provocaba.  
Por inercia, agarró el oscuro cabello y tiró de él, recibiendo como respuesta una suave mordida que le erizó la piel y lo estremeció de gusto. He Cheng se dio cuenta y repitió la acción, mordiendo en puntos delicados que sabía que al peliblanco iban a gustarles.

\- Mierda, Cheng… - susurró con la respiración entrecortada, y el aludido regresó a sus labios con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su rostro. 

El muy capullo disfrutaba haciéndole perder la cabeza y desesperar por más, pero no por eso iba a quedarse atrás, así que mientras se besaban Qiu adelantó la cadera y presionó ambas erecciones con fuerza, obligando al alfa a jadear sobre su boca.  
El primero de los muchos jadeos que pensaba robarle esa noche.  
El mayor agarró el borde de la camiseta de su pareja y tiró hacia arriba hasta deshacerse de ella, dejando al descubierto el amplio y bien formado pecho de esta que tanto le gustaba, y que en un principio nunca creyó que fuera a atraerle, pues ninguno de sus anteriores amantes había contado con semejante musculatura. 

\- Hey, esto no es justo – se quejó el albino con el ceño fruncido, agarrando la camisa de su jefe y tirando de ella para desnudarlo, haciéndole saltar los botones – mucho mejor – sonrió altanero.

\- Vas a pagar por ella.

\- Negociamos condiciones luego – susurró excitado contra sus labios y el alfa no pudo resistirse.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo del cinturón de su novio y coló una de sus grandes manos entre su ropa interior, haciéndolo gemir de placer al entrar en contacto con su duro miembro. Cheng sonrió con suficiencia y liberó la erección para poder masajearla a gusto, notando al peliblanco derretirse entre sus dedos.  
Definitivamente sabía que técnicas usar para hacerlo sentir bien.  
Pero eso no quedaría así.  
Entre suspiros y jadeos, Qiu desabrochó como pudo el pantalón de su jefe y liberó también su miembro, agarrándolo y masajeándolo, sintiéndolo arder contra la palma de su mano. Clavó sus ojos en los de su jefe y lo miró con picardía.

\- De rodillas – exigió este con su voz de mando, enviando una corriente eléctrica a lo largo del cuerpo del peliblanco.

Sin despegar sus ojos de los ajenos, descendió hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sentir su miembro peligrosamente cerca de su boca. El alfa lo veía ansioso, expectante por lo que venía.  
Qiu dio varias lamidas para desesperar a su jefe, quien no contaba con el don de la paciencia en este tipo de situaciones y le tomó de la nuca para presionar la punta de su erección contra los labios ajenos.

\- Date prisa – demandó.

Sin deseos de alargar más la tortuosa espera del mafioso, relajó la garganta e introdujo de una el pene del moreno hasta casi el final, quien lanzó un profundo gemido y agarró con fuerza los cortos cabellos del peliblanco.  
Las muchas sesiones de sexo entre los dos habían brindado al menor la capacidad de tragar gran parte del miembro del alfa, cuando en un principio apenas era capaz de llegar a la mitad. He Cheng no podía estar más complacido, el interior de su boca era increíble.  
Motivado por los sensuales sonidos que este emitía, el menor comenzó con un lento vaivén para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, vaivén que duró más bien poco, pues el moreno arremetió con fuerza contra su boca, buscando su rápida satisfacción. 

\- J-joder – gimió con voz ronca, notando como los labios y la lengua de su pareja le estaban haciendo tocar el cielo.

Más no era el único disfrutándolo, pues el simple hecho de verlo y escucharlo gozar, excitaba tanto al beta al punto que pensaba que iba a reventar.  
Sin embargo, antes de que este terminara, se apartó del ya muy ensalivado pene y se puso de pie. Cheng respiraba agitado y estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba, así que enganchó sus dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón del peliblanco y tiró de él hasta la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas a esta y arrancándole de un tirón la ropa restante.  
Al verlo totalmente desnudo se relamió los labios.  
No aguantaba más.

\- Date la vuelta y abre las piernas – le exigió y este obedeció.

Del cajón de la mesilla el alfa sacó un bote de lubricante, muy necesario para sus encuentros, pues por más veces que hubieran tenido sexo, Qiu no era un omega y no podía soportar la penetración sin ayuda.  
Derramó gran parte del líquido sobre sus dedos y lo acercó a la entrada del beta, acariciando su exterior con demasiada lentitud.

\- Oh venga, necesito preparación, pero no que me trates como un virgen. 

Accediendo a su petición, introdujo dos de sus dedos de una sola vez. 

\- ¡Aaaah!

Cheng volvió a arremeter con fuerza y el cuerpo entero del beta se sacudió.  
No recordaba la última vez que fueron delicados en la cama, podrían haber pasado años fácilmente desde que el beta se acostumbró a él y no les hacía falta tanta preparación.  
Qiu elevó un poco las caderas para que el alfa pudiera trabajar mejor y sentir sus dedos más profundo.  
El pene del moreno dio un respingo ante esa imagen y enterró las falanges con más fuerza, dando de lleno en el punto clave que hicieron al beta retorcerse de placer y ahogar un gemido contra la almohada.  
El alfa sonrió de lado, satisfecho y jodidamente excitado por las reacciones de su subordinado, no aguantaría mucho más así que introdujo un tercer dedo y siguió torturando su interior, disfrutando de los espasmos, jadeos y gemidos que le regalaba.  
Sabía dónde, cómo y cuándo tocar para hacerlo perder la cabeza.

\- Y-ya vale – exigió el peliblanco, ansioso por sentir algo más aparte de esos dedos, pero el alfa no le hizo caso y arremetió con más fuerza – A-aagh, maldito cabrón, no me hagas esperar más.

\- Que impaciente.

\- Cierra la boca y métela ya. 

No iba a negarse a su deseo, él más que nadie deseaba penetrarlo de una jodida vez, así que se colocó tras de él, esperando a que Qiu se apoyara sobre sus manos y abriera más sus piernas. Cuando estuvo listo lo penetró de una sola vez.

\- Nnngh – el beta se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar un grito mezclado entre el dolor y el placer.

El mafioso se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Qiu rio tembloroso.

\- Nada que no pueda soportar. – respondió, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante para autopenetrarse de vuelta.

El alfa gruñó y sintió perder su cordura ante tal gesto lascivo, así que cubrió la espalda ajena con su pecho y arremetió con más fuerza.

\- Aaah, Cheng…

Dios, su nombre en boca de su amante sonaba delicioso…  
Dejándose llevar por la lujuria y como acto reflejo, el moreno mordió el hombro del menor, disfrutando del cálido interior de este y los gemidos subidos de tono que le obligaba a dejar salir cada vez que tocaba algún punto más sensible.  
Ambos se sentían morir de placer y felicidad. Cheng adoraba a Qiu, y cada momento que compartía a solas con él era un verdadero tesoro.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Las luces de la calle parpadeaban y gran parte de estas estaban fundidas. Era tarde así que todo estaba muy oscuro. Asustado, Jian Yi agarraba la mano de su pareja con fuerza, quien no parecía muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer.

\- He Tian ¿estás seguro de que vamos bien? Este sitio se ve horrible – preguntó el rubio impaciente y nervioso.

\- Lo se, en realidad vamos a enterrar el cadáver de un tipo que maté antes – respondió sin expresión y al ver la cara de estupefacción de su amigo echó a reír. 

\- ¡Serás idiota, no bromees con esas cosas!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto tenso, ¿acaso tienes miedo? – se burló, a sabiendas de que sí estaba asustado, y lo entendía, las calles por las que caminaban no eran nada seguras, menos para un omega. 

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa divertida y prefirió no seguir molestándolo. Segundos después llegaron a su destino; el club en el que Mo trabajaba. 

\- Es aquí.

La pareja miró la entrada del local con desconcierto, imaginaban que era un sitio de mala muerte, pero no tanto. 

\- No creo que el pelirrojo esté muy de acuerdo en que nos presentemos en su trabajo sin avisar – cuestionó Xi.

\- La idea fue de tu novio, respeta sus deseos. – bromeó. Sin embargo, él también estaba de acuerdo en que le acompañaran y presentárselos debidamente a Guan Shan, le vendría bien conocer a más gente. – Ahora no digáis nada, dejadme  
hablar a mí en todo momento.  
Jian Yi y Zhan asintieron y lo siguieron, al fin y al cabo el que se movía por esos mundo era él y no ellos.

\- Bien, vamos.


	22. Capítulo 22.

El guardia de seguridad de la puerta los observó de arriba abajo, clavando su mirada en Jian Yi antes de negar rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- No están permitidos omegas, solo alfas y betas. 

El rubio lo miró muy molesto y antes de que dijera nada que pudiera cagarla, Tian intervino.

\- Oye jefe, tenemos el permiso del dueño del club y hemos pagado mucho dinero para reservar a uno de los bailarines. – señaló a Yi – además, el chico quiere probar nuevas experiencias sexuales, no vayas a estropearle la ilusión.

El aludido enrojeció de vergüenza al escuchar la declaración y Zheng Xi se llevó una mano a la cara ante semejante estupidez, pero ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¿Quién es el bailarín? – preguntó el tipo de la puerta, buscando pillar alguna mentira.

\- She Li – respondió el moreno sin vacilar y el de seguridad esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y pervertida.

\- Buena elección… Bien, podéis pasar.

Tian prefirió no tomarle importancia a esa mueca de depravado y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que lo siguieran. Los tres entraron al local. 

\- ¡HE TIAN DESGRACIADO! ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Casi me muero de vergüenza – gritó el rubio una vez dentro, molesto y para hacerse oír a través de la música.

\- ¿Querías pasar, no? Era la única manera.

\- ¡¿La única manera?! Podrías haberle sobornado o amenazado, es tu trabajo.

El alfa prefirió no responderle.

\- ¡Oye, no me ignores!

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho que vamos a ver a ese otro omega? – interrumpió Zhan curioso, y Tian esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- Porque el pelirrojo es virgen y no hubiera colado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Yi sorprendido y la pareja lo miró sin creérselo. Era imposible que Mo fuera virgen trabajando como stripper, se suponía que en ese mundo todos eran unos promiscuos ¿no? al menos así se veía desde fuera…

Al alfa de ojos grises le parecieron particularmente graciosas sus reacciones y rio por lo bajo.

\- No me miréis así, anda, vamos – rodeó los hombros de la pareja dejando uno a cada lado y tiró de ellos para caminar entre la multitud. A los pocos segundos, Jian se llevó las manos a la nariz para cubrírsela.

\- Ugh.

El ambiente estaba cargado de un fuerte olor a alfa excitado, lo notó desde que habían entrado, pero cuanto más se acercaban, más intenso e insoportable se volvía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Zhan preocupado.

\- El olor es muy potente, me dan nauseas.

\- ¿Puedes soportarlo?

\- No se…

El alfa de ojos azules le tendió su chaqueta para que pudiera camuflar el olor y el omega enterró la nariz entre los pliegues de la prenda, aspirando el aroma de su pareja y sintiéndose mejor al instante.

\- ¿Bien?

Jian asintió.  
El moreno echó un vistazo a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaban llamando la atención de varias personas y eso le inquietó.

\- Jian Yi, será mejor que te pongas esa chaqueta. – exigió el mafioso

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hace calor. 

\- Tu olor llama demasiado la atención aquí, con eso lo camuflarás un poco.

Zheng Xi frunció el ceño ante la advertencia. Observó cómo la gente de su alrededor miraban al omega como si fuera un pedazo de carne y enfadado, agarró la chaqueta de las manos de su novio para ponérsela a este por encima.

\- Déjatela así.

Jian Yi obedeció y como pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud dejándose guiar por Tian, pues los otros dos se sentían bastante intimidades en un antro como ese. El calor, la música tan alta, el alcohol y especialmente la muchedumbre excitada y gritando obscenidades les revolvía el estómago a los dos.  
Miradas furtivas seguían cayendo sobre el rubio, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevían a acercarse al susodicho. No hasta que pasaron al lado de un grupo de alfas especialmente animados, quienes no tuvieron problema en palmearle y agarrarle el trasero con descaro.  
Jian dio un respingo y al girarse se topó de frente con los tipos que lo habían tocado, quienes lo miraban de arriba abajo con lascivia. Parecían muy borrachos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estáis haciendo? – les encaró claramente enfadado.

He Tian y Zhan se giraron para ver que ocurría.

\- No te enfades, princesa. Anda, vámonos fuera y te doy lo que has venido a buscar. – insistió uno de ellos, lamiéndole la cara y agarrándole de nuevo el trasero para atraerlo hacia él y que no escapara.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo la mente del omega quedó en blanco, no era la primera vez que alguien lo acosaba, pero nunca había sido de una forma tan descarada, así que le costó reaccionar.   
No obstante, al recuperar su control, forcejeó e intentó golpear a su agresor para soltarse, sin lograrlo.

\- ¡Capullo, déjame!

\- Que caliente me pone que te enfades – le susurró al oído y se lanzó a su boca para besarlo.

Zheng Xi hirvió de rabia al ver esa escena y cegado por ella, se abalanzó contra el tipo sin siquiera pensarlo, dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder y casi caer al suelo, evitando así el beso.   
Tian observó la escena totalmente serio, aunque muy molesto también.

\- ¡Xixi! 

\- Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te arranco la cabeza – amenazó con un tono siniestro que el moreno jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar de boca del castaño, y por la cara de Yi él tampoco. 

\- Eh, tranquilo ¿vale? No iba a hacerle nada, lo siento – se defendió el desconocido, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y temeroso de que volviera a golpearle. 

El alfa de ojos azules apretó el puño de nuevo, pero el mafioso lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo y hacerle entrar en razón… y lo logró.  
Vaya, He Tian había vivido cosas raras en su vida pero sin duda el tener que interferir en una pelea de Zhan se llevaba la palma.  
Con una mirada de odio hacia el grupo de desconocidos, Xi estrechó la cintura de su novio y se largaron de ahí.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – respondió el omega ya recuperado, y Zhan le dio un beso cariñoso en la sien que lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

He esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

\- Estás super rojo – se burló de él para aliviar la tensión, a sabiendas de que así le haría ruborizar más. 

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó echando humo, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor, quienes también se le quedaron viendo como pervertidos.

Tian borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Movámonos, y ponte en medio de nosotros dos para que nadie más te toque.

El rubio hizo lo que se le pedía y al fin pudieron avanzar lo suficiente como para ver el escenario de cerca... pero tanto Yi como Zhan se arrepintieron al segundo.  
La imagen tan próxima de un omega casi desnudo, moviendo su cuerpo tan obsceno como si estuviera teniendo sexo, impactó a la pareja, quienes hipnotizados, eran incapaces de separar los ojos del bailarín.  
El moreno se les quedó mirando y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.  
Se veían muy inocentes.

\- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?

\- ¡He Tian, eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo puedes ir a ver esto todas las noches?

\- ¿Qué dices? Si es muy educativo.

Cuando el omega del escenario quedó a cuatro sobre este y mostró de forma casi explícita sus cualidades, el rubio sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza nuevamente.

\- ¡Y una mierda educativo!

No obstante, este no era el único abochornado, pues Zheng Xi también lo estaba. Para su suerte, el turno de ese bailarín ya había terminado, y tras un par de ellos más, estos se acostumbraron.  
Finalmente llegó el turno del pelirrojo y al verlo salir, Tian sintió un agradable calor expandirse por su pecho. Este vestía un traje corto y ajustado que acentuaba sus escasas curvas a la perfección, transformando ese calor inicial que había sentido de la emoción en uno mucho menos puro.  
Tragó duro.  
Era demasiado erótico.  
El baile empezó lento, con movimientos sensuales y sugerentes que hacía volar la imaginación de todos los presentes, forzándoles a anhelar tocar esa piel y desear sentirlo sobre sus propias carnes.  
Incluso Zheng Xi y Jian Yi no podían dejar de verlo.  
En el punto álgido de la canción, Guan Shan se arrancó la ropa quedando únicamente en un pequeño tanga. Los movimientos antes suaves y sugestivos, se transformaron en vulgares y lascivos y el alfa contuvo el aliento. Ver ese lado tan candente de Mo siempre hacía aflorar su parte más salvaje y lo volvía loco, pero el rubio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- O-oye He Tian ¿estás seguro de que es virgen? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Mo.

El alfa lo miró interrogante

\- ¿Qué?

\- El pelirrojo… es que por cómo baila no lo parece.

Y no le faltaba razón, cada movimiento y gesto que este hacía destilaba puro sexo, así que era entendible que Yi dudara.

\- Si que lo es.

El omega enrojeció gradualmente conforme la canción avanzaba y Tian dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Estaba casi seguro de que Jian Yi no iba a pedirle nunca más acompañarle a un sitio como ese por mucho que quisiera conocer a Mo.  
Cuando el pelirrojo terminó su espectáculo, los tres amigos entraron a los privados y Tian pagó una alta cifra para poder reservar todas las horas de Guan Shan.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tal y como Mo imaginaba, She Li no se acercó a él en ningún momento, incluso evitaba mirarle lo cual le trajo un alivio enorme, y todo gracias al idiota de He Tian. Asimismo, su jefe le comunicó que tenía que ofrecer privados nuevamente, algo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que todo lo del peliplata había sido un montaje.  
No quería más problemas, así que no le tomó importancia y salió al escenario como cada día, entregando su cuerpo a un grupo de depravados sexuales que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ir a gritarles guarradas.   
Jamás lograría acostumbrarse a eso...  
Al acabar salió del escenario, se cubrió con una chaqueta larga y fue a comprobar los horarios y clientes de sus privados, sorprendiéndose al ver que en todas las horas estaba escrito el nombre y apellido del moreno.   
Frunció el ceño. ¿En serio iba a tener que pasar todas esas horas con él? No, se negaba rotundamente. Ya había tenido suficiente de él el día anterior.  
De repente sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros y el conocido y agradable aroma de He Tian se hizo presente.

\- Hola, pequeño Mo. 

El pelirrojo no se inmutó, tampoco hizo el amago de apartarlo.

\- ¿Por qué mierdas has ocupado todas las horas?

\- Tenía bastante tiempo libre y quería ver cómo estabas. 

Mo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Estoy bien, puedes irte.

\- Pero ya he pagado y quiero estar contigo, además no vengo solo.

\- ¿Hah?

El omega frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería, ¿a quién cojones había traído ese idiota?   
Sus dudas fueron resueltas al mismo momento, cuando vio al amigo rubio de Tian agarrando al que intuyó que era su pareja y corriendo hacia ellos.

\- He Tian, imbécil ¿por qué tardas tanto? 

\- Estábamos hablando sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora. – respondió como si nada

\- ¡¿Hacer ahora?! ¡Yo no voy a hacer nada con vosotros!

\- Pelirrojo, no seas así que hemos venido a conocerte mejor… yo soy Jian Yi y él Zhan Zheng Xi - insistió el omega señalando a su novio.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

\- Me da igual ¡¿Cuándo os he pedido yo que vinierais?!

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al reservado para que nos baile? – se mofó.

\- NO – respondieron los tres al unísono y el moreno rio. 

\- Era broma, mejor vayamos a mi casa a cenar, Guan Shan es muy buen cocinero. - sugirió, pues moría de ganas de probar la deliciosa comida de Mo de nuevo.

\- ¡Si! – exclamó emocionado Jian Yi – todavía no hemos cenado y ya es muy tarde, ¿qué vas a cocinarnos? 

\- Nada, no voy a ir.

\- Vamos, Mo~ - insistió el moreno – todavía les debo una cena.

\- ¡No es mi problema! 

\- Te pagaré de nuevo…

\- ¡Que no!  
.  
.  
.  
Al final lo habían conseguido, había sido arrastrado nuevamente hasta ese jodido apartamento del que no hacía ni 24 horas que se había largado, y esta vez tenía a dos idiotas más a su alrededor. Bufó y con cara de pocos amigos, Guan Shan entró al piso encontrándose la mesa del comedor tal y como esperaba, sucia.

\- ¡He Tian! ¡Ni siquiera has recogido los platos de esta mañana!

\- Oh, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda, recogel… - calló de inmediato al ver que fue Zheng Xi quien tomó la iniciativa y empezó a limpiar. 

Frunció el ceño, más no le dijo nada pese a estarle agradecido.   
Suspiró pesado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Tian y Jian se fueron a sentar al salón, pero Mo no les dio tiempo siquiera a llegar al sofá.

\- ¡Malditos vagos, ni se os ocurra sentaros y venid a ayudarme! – chilló desde la cocina y estos acudieron a su llamada. – cortad las jodidas verduras.

El alfa se quitó la chaqueta y remangó la camisa para coger una cebolla ya pelada y cortarla en trozos grandes e irregulares.   
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

\- ¡¿Es que no sabes ni pelar una simple cebolla?!

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no me has enseñado?

Chasqueó la lengua y le arrebató el cuchillo junto a la hortaliza para cortarla él mismo frente a sus ojos. Mientras Guan Shan le mostraba como hacerlo, el mafioso quedó absorto en las manos de este, en lo suaves que le parecían al tacto y lo mucho que le gustaría acariciarlas... Cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer a menos que no apreciara sus dedos. 

\- ¿Te has enterado?

Tian regresó a la realidad y esbozó una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

\- Sí – mintió y el omega lo miró incrédulo. No era tonto, sabía que ni siquiera le había prestado atención, pero prefirió no insistir en algo que era inútil y seguir preparando la carne para irse cuanto antes.

Tras varios minutos en silencio y concentrados en sus tareas, Jian Yi lo rompió con una estúpida pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

\- Oye pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú eres virgen ¿verdad?

Mo lo miró de reojo, no le gustaba el ritmo que esa conversación podía tomar.

\- … sí.

\- Hmmm – calló unos segundos - ¿por qué?

\- No te importa.

\- ¿Y te gustaría perder la virginidad con He Tian?

Mo Guan se detuvo en seco y enrojeció de ira y vergüenza hasta las orejas. ¡¿Qué si él quería qué?! ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota para preguntarle algo así?  
He se aguantó la risa.

\- ¡¿A QUÉ COJONES VIENE ESA PREGUNTA AHORA?! ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! ¡NO VUELVAS SIQUIERA A IMAGINAR ALGO COMO ESO EN TU VIDA!– bramó, muy alterado.

\- Oye cálmate, era simple curiosidad.

El moreno siguió “cortando” cebolla sin comentar nada y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. 

\- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, METETE LA CURIOSIDAD POR DONDE TE QUEPA. Y TÚ, DEJA DE REIRTE IMBÉCIL – señaló a Tian.

\- ¡¿Yo?! – lo miró falsamente ofendido levantando las manos en señal de exculpación – si no he hecho nada.

\- ¡MIS COJONES!

\- Deja de gritar, pequeño Mo, que tengo vecinos.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y regresó al fuego para seguir preparando la carne en un vago intento de tranquilizarse, pero todavía echando humo por las orejas.  
Jian crispó el rostro por los gritos de Mo, menos mal que He ya les había hablado de él y conocían su explosiva personalidad.  
Zhan pasó al lado de su novio y le dio un golpe en la nuca como reprimenda por ser tan directo.  
Tian miró de reojo al bailarín y este estaba tan rojo que no pudo evitar alargar su sonrisa. Se veía muy adorable.

\- ¿Cuánto queda? Tengo hambre – preguntó el alfa de ojos azules para calmar las aguas.

\- Poco – le respondió Mo cortante, vertiendo en la sartén todo lo que los otros dos habían cortado.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa; Jian Yi al lado de Zheng Xi y Guan Shan junto a He Tian. 

\- ¡Waaaah, está muy bueno! – le alabó el omega de cabello largo tras probar el primer bocado del plato principal.

\- Sí que lo está – corroboró Zhan.

Mo se mostró indiferente y siguió comiendo, aunque ambos comentarios le agradaron.

\- Oye, pelirrojo ¿cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando en ese club? – preguntó el castaño, intrigado por conocer más acerca del omega.

\- Cuatro años, desde los 18.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó ahora el rubio – ¿y cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo? Parece un lugar horrible.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Y por qué no te largas?

El bailarín apretó los puños levemente. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tratara de entablar una conversación normal con él, y mucho menos gustaba de hablar sobre su vida y problemas personales, contando con He Tian como la única excepción.  
El moreno sabía de la incomodidad que le suponía al omega ese tema y giró la conversación hacia otra cosa para distraerlos.

\- Pequeño Mo – se acercó a su oído con complicidad y miró fijamente a la pareja que tenía en frente - ¿sabes que a Jian Yi le han gustado mucho tus bailes? Deberías enseñarle para que pueda hacérselos a Xi en privado.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y la pareja se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?! – gritó Jian.

\- No es una tontería, seguro que tu novio quiere que le bailes. 

El omega se giró hacia el castaño y este le desvió la mirada. Yi enrojeció al darse cuenta de que el mafioso tenía razón y motivado, intentó hacer que Zhan lo confesara, insistiendo en que lo haría si era lo que deseaba, pero no obtuvo resultado.  
Shan los observó con rostro estoico murmurando para sí mismo lo idiotas que eran, sin embargo… en el fondo le divirtió un poco.   
Después de eso la cena transcurrió sin altercados y de forma pacífica, comentaron cosas triviales y poco a poco Mo fue participando sin gritar ni insultar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato medianamente agradable con gente y era extraño, lo sentía muy lejano.  
Aunque le sirvió para desconectar y poder olvidarse del club y sus problemas por unas horas...  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Zheng Xi y Jian Yi se fueron a casa, despidiéndose del pelirrojo mientras este acababa de fregar los platos en contra de su voluntad.  
Tian se apoyó en la encimera de al lado de Shan.

\- ¿Te preparo la cama hoy también? – le preguntó a broma, aunque deseando que su respuesta fuera positiva y se quedara a dormir, pues adoraba la sensación de calidez que producía su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

\- No – respondió sin más.

\- No te asustes, no tenemos por qué hacer lo que Jian Yi dijo – siguió molestándolo. 

\- ¡Aaagh, cállate, prefiero morir a quedarme de nuevo a dormir!

\- Que frío… - rodó los ojos – por cierto, dentro de tres días ven a buscarme a casa a las once de la mañana.

Guan Shan lo miró molesto.

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡Ni de coña, el lunes es el único día que libro y no quiero pasarlo contigo!

\- Me da igual, es algo muy importante.

\- Mis cojones.

La mirada de He se ensombreció y lo agarró por la parte trasera del cuello. 

\- Si no lo haces haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida. – le amenazó.

\- Y una mierda-aagh

El mafioso lo bloqueó contra la pila y agarró sus dos brazos para retorcérselos tras la espalda.

\- Augh, v-vale iré. – aceptó a su pesar y Tian lo soltó.

\- Bien – esbozó una amplia sonrisa y el omega se masajeó los hombros para aliviar el dolor. – bueno, iré a coger las llaves de casa.

\- ¿Hah? ¿para qué?

\- Dar un paseo antes de que te vayas a casa.

\- ¡No me da la gana, me voy ya!

\- No seas así, sólo es un paseo.

El mafioso sonrió de lado y lo tomó de los hombros para arrastrarlo hasta la calle. Una vez ahí, se encendió un cigarro y caminaron a paso lento, Mo con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al lado contrario del moreno. Nadie decía nada, pero el pelirrojo podía notar en varias ocasiones la mirada ajena clavada en él.   
Tras un rato en silencio, He este se tomó la libertad, como siempre, de rodearle los hombros, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el menor, desestabilizándolo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que cojones haces?! 

Shan mantuvo el peso del otro como pudo.

\- Me he mareado, desde la siesta de esta mañana no he dormido nada más y sigo agotado. Sentémonos. 

Y así era… más o menos, pues pese a que sí estaba muy cansado, no se mareó. Simplemente cedió a sus deseos egoístas y fingió el malestar para acercarse y acaparar un rato más a Guan Shan.  
Se sentaron en el suelo apoyados contra un edificio y Tian aprovechó para descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.  
Este último se alarmó.

\- ¡Hey, no hagas eso!

\- No te mueves, espera así unos minutos a que se me pase.

Mo chasqueó la lengua y lo dejó estar. No obstante y para su sorpresa, esa cercanía no le resultaba tan incómoda y repugnante como en un principio había imaginado.   
De hecho, era incluso reconfortante.  
Suspiró y se acomodó como pudo, esperando a que al alfa se le pasara el “mareo” y sin ser consciente de la sutil sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de este.


	23. Capítulo 23.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que esperaba al pelirrojo y se le estaba agotando la paciencia, ¿dónde cojones se había metido? Como hubiese tenido el valor de quedarse dormido iba a matarlo…  
Para asegurarse que estaba en camino marcó su número y lo llamó por teléfono, pero nadie le respondió así que volvió a intentarlo dos veces más hasta que este lo descolgó.

\- ¿Qué?

La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba molesta y Tian frunció el ceño al escucharla, él era el que realmente estaba molesto y no Guan Shan.

\- Llevo esperándote media hora y todavía no has aparecido ¿dónde estás?

Se oyó un chasquido de Mo.

\- Que te jodan, he cambiado de opinión y paso de ir a ningún lado. Voy a apagar el teléfono y a seguir durmiendo.

El mafioso sintió hincharse la vena de su frente.

\- Como me cuelgues pienso rastrear tu teléfono hasta encontrar tu casa y darte la paliza de tu vida, así que más te vale levantart-

Colgó.  
Tian apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos. Por el bien de Guan Shan más le valía que se arrepintiera por lo que acababa de hacer, no tenía problemas en cumplir su amenaza y no era la primera vez que rastreaba a alguien.  
Le daba un minuto de margen para que rectificara.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mo daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en las palabras que el moreno le había dedicado y maldiciendo entre dientes. Mierda, ahora ya no iba a poder dormir, capaz lo creía de aparecer en su puta habitación.  
¿Qué cojones iba a hacer ahora? Maldito He Tian

\- ¡Aaaaagh!

Frustrado, se levantó de la cama y agarró el teléfono para mandarle un mensaje al alfa confirmándole que estaría ahí en veinte minutos.   
“Te quiero en 10, y ni se te ocurra ir de chándal” fue su única respuesta y el pelirrojo gruñó.  
“¡Y una mierda! No me da tiempo y no tengo otra cosa”  
No recibió respuesta y a regañadientes, se levantó de la cama para ponerse un pantalón negro algo viejo y una camiseta del mismo color, era lo único que tenía que no fuera de deporte.  
Pese a las advertencias de Tian, el omega caminó tranquilo hasta la casa de este, llegando varios minutos más tarde de lo que le había dicho. El moreno le esperaba fuera, apoyado en su coche y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Llegas tarde, sube al coche ahora mismo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Sólo móntate.

Shan bufó con molestia y entró sin poner resistencia.  
.  
.  
.  
\- ¿No tenías algo más decente que ponerte? –preguntó el moreno observándolo de reojo para no perder detalle de la carretera.

\- No – respondió cortante y sin poder dejar de mirar el interior del auto. Le fascinaba lo increíblemente lujoso que este era, nunca en su vida pensó siquiera en tener la posibilidad de admirar de cerca un coche de tal magnitud, y sin embargo ahora estaba en uno de estos.  
Realmente He Tian debía estar podrido de dinero.  
El alfa echó una mano al asiento trasero para agarrar una caja de cartón y dejarla sobre el regazo del bailarín, quien la miró desconfiado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ábrela.

Dudoso, abrió la caja para encontrarse con un pantalón negro y unos elegantes zapatos del mismo color junto a una camisa blanca y una pajarita oscura también. Frunció el ceño, si se ponía eso se vería como un completo idiota.

\- La compré el otro día, imaginaba que no tendrías nada arreglado y te vendrá bien de hoy en adelant-

\- No lo quiero.

Mo tiró lanzó el regalo a la parte trasera sin delicadeza y Tian alargó la mano para tomarlo del cuello y empujarlo contra el lateral del coche sin dejar de conducir.

\- Póntelo ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo tembló ligeramente.

\- V-vale…

Muy a su pesar, volvió a recuperarlo y sacó todas las prendas de la caja, mirando la talla y sorprendido de que esta fuera la correcta. Bueno, se vería estúpido con eso puesto, pero al menos no le quedaría mal.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Póntelo. 

Mo crispó el rostro.

\- ¿Delante de ti? ¡Ni muerto!

El alfa rodó los ojos. Ya lo había visto bailar prácticamente desnudo y casi habían compartido un celo, ¿en serio ahora iba a ponerse tan exquisito solo por cambiarse delante de él?

\- O te cambias ahora o paro el coche y lo hago yo – amenazó.

\- ¡¿Hah?!

Guan Shan iba a quejarse, pero la mirada del moreno le aseguraba que este era capaz de cumplir sus palabras, así que resignado, chasqueó la lengua y se deshizo de la camiseta.  
Los ojos del mafioso se desviaron unos segundos de la carretera para recorrer el no muy formado torso del omega, su piel blanca y aparentemente suave al tacto le cautivaba, pero sin duda lo que más le llamaba la atención eran su pecho y clavículas. Pasear sus manos y lengua por ahí debía ser una delicia.  
Ajeno a todo, Mo se abrochaba los botones de la camisa acabando con la fiesta privada que He se había montado y este sonrió de lado, devolviendo la vista al camino por completo.

\- ¿De qué cojones te ríes?

\- De nada  
.  
.  
.  
Aparcaron después de varios minutos frente a las puertas de un amplio restaurante con grandes jardines y Mo arrugó el entrecejo sin entender que pintaba él en un sitio tan lujoso.  
Tian le tomó del cuello de la camisa y en un acto reflejo le apartó la mano.

\- Llevas esto mal puesto – le informó, tomándolo de nuevo para colocárselo de forma correcta.

Guan Shan desvió la mirada algo nervioso por la cercanía del moreno, así que cuando este se separó, respiró tranquilo.  
El mafioso se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo con una mueca traviesa en la cara y eso no podía incomodar más al omega.

\- ¡¿Qué miras tanto?!

\- Te ves bien

\- ¡¿Hah?! 

Shan frunció el ceño y se giró para verse en el reflejo del coche. El moreno tenía razón, pese a lo que él creía sí que se veía bastante bien, raro, pues no estaba acostumbrado a llevar esa clase de vestuario, pero bien.  
Chasqueó la lengua y Tian le rodeó los hombros para entrar juntos al restaurante. Una vez adentro, le pidió que esperara unos minutos y se fue a hablar con la que parecía la dueña y chef principal del restaurante.   
Estos charlaban y reían y de vez en cuando miraban al omega con insistencia, como si estuvieran hablando sobre él y eso a Mo le molestaba.  
No entendía que pasaba y estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado acompañar al alfa.  
Tras un par de minutos que al bailarín se le antojaron eternos, He regresó.

\- ¿Qué coño hacemos aquí?

\- Trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó incrédulo, pues lo veía algo imposible.

\- Yo no, tú sí.

Guan Shan lo miró sin entender y Tian le tendió un delantal negro. 

\- La dueña es una muy buena amiga, están buscando un ayudante de cocina y camarero. Quieren ponerte a prueba. 

El rostro del omega se crispó. Ahora entendía el por qué vestirse de esa forma.

\- ¿A mí por qué?

\- Porque les he hablado de ti y les interesas.

\- No voy a hacerlo.

\- Te van a pagar, idiota – insistió, golpeándole el pecho con el delantal – Vamos.

Mo relajó un poco sus facciones y tomó el delantal de un tirón para ponérselo. No podía creer que He Tian le hubiera conseguido una prueba para lo que tantas veces había deseado y pese a la inseguridad que le daba enfrentarse a ese nuevo reto en un sitio tan grande, no podía negar que estaba un poco ilusionado.

\- Pero no sabe que soy…

\- Sí que lo sabe, no te preocupes ahora por eso.

Shan desvió la mirada sin saber que decir y He, entendiendo lo que le pasaba por la mente, le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto.

\- Ouch, ¡oye!

\- Vendré a buscarte en unas horas, tengo asuntos pendientes – le avisó antes de largarse bajo la atenta mirada del omega, quien todavía seguía estupefacto.

De la cocina salió una mujer alta y atractiva que desprendía olor a alfa. Llevaba un anillo en el dedo por lo que podía imaginar que estaba casada.

\- Eras Mo Guan Shan ¿verdad? 

\- Sí…

\- Soy la dueña del restaurante, He Tian me ha hablado muy bien de ti y ha dicho que buscabas un trabajo. Ven, vamos adentro para que te enseñe todo.

El omega asintió y la siguió sin protestar.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Los segundos en ese lugar parecían alargarse más de lo normal, especialmente para el beta que, nervioso y tartamudeando, se encontraba frente a los dos jefes del clan He, quienes lo escuchaban con atención y curiosidad para ver que tenía que decirles; el muy iluso había acu-dido a ellos con un gran fardo de billetes con la idea de contratar a sus sicarios por asuntos de venganza.  
Qiu y dos más de sus hombres observaban todo apartados.

\- Te saldrá más caro que eso – advirtió el menor de los He de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿C-cuánto? Pagaré lo que sea necesario.

\- Dos millones de yuanes más, y tu disponibilidad siempre que necesitemos algo de ti.

El beta tragó duro y asintió, sabía de oídas que la mafia tendía a reclamar la lealtad de la gente como pago a sus servicios, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso y no iba a echarse atrás en su propuesta, así que asintió. 

\- Está bien – prosiguió He Cheng.

Tian frunció el ceño nada convencido, ese ingrato no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

\- Trato hecho entonces, tendrás noticias nuestras dentro de poco.

El mayor tomó la bolsa de dinero y la abrió para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

\- Qiu – lo llamó.

\- ¿Si, señor He?

\- Acompáñalo a la salida.

El peliblanco asintió y le abrió la puerta al beta, ofreciéndole pasar delante de él.

\- G-gracias – agradeció este todavía temblando, y saliendo de la sala junto a Qiu y el resto de subordinados.

\- No es un encargo complicado, enviaremos a Zhao y a Qiang – informó el mayor.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Un asesinato rápido, que parezca un accidente.

Tian asintió y suspiró hastiado. Una mano llevó a sus sienes para masajearlas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada – respondió cortante y su hermano no le creyó.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? – estiró una mano para tocarle la frente, pero su hermano se la apartó con desprecio.

\- No me toques, estoy bien.

Cheng sabía que mentía, pero no volvió a insistir. El menor cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco, estaba tan harto de toda esa mierda… y saber que no podría jamás oponerse a ello le hundía en la miseria, pero joder, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a todo eso, no ahora que tenía una razón en su vida para ser mínimamente feliz. 

\- He Tian – lo llamó el mayor de los He, sacándolo de ese trance en el que se había sumido – hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. 

\- ¿Qué?

De un momento a otro, su hermano parecía estar intranquilo y el menor no entendía por qué. Por su parte, el alfa llevaba dándole vueltas durante unos días al mismo asunto y le incomodaba bastante el tener que sacar ese tema.  
Lo mejor sería hacerlo de golpe.

\- Últimamente has estado oliendo diferente. ¿Estás viéndote con alguien?

Tian se tensó, obviamente se refería a Guan Shan. 

\- Eso no te importa – espetó a la defensiva. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que su hermano no llegaría a detectar el olor del omega en ningún momento.

\- Me importa. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado.

El menor de los He frunció el ceño claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí o por el clan?

\- Por los dos, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos interfieran en el negocio y no quiero que te pase nada.

Tian rio irónico, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo ese intento de charla con su hermano, menos cuando él estaba liado con un subordinado. No era quien para darle consejos de nada.

\- ¿Has terminado de hacer de hermano mayor?

\- He Tian…

\- Me largo.

El pequeño de los He se levantó de la silla y se fue, dejando al otro solo. Este suspiró, He Tian seguía siendo muy difícil de tratar pese al paso de los años, cuando dejó de ser un adolescente y entró a formar parte por completo del negocio familiar pensó que se resignaría y su relación iría a mejor, pero en lugar de eso había empeorado y se le formaba un pequeño nudo en el estómago cada vez que discutían.  
Además, realmente le preocupaba con quién estaba quedando.   
Qiu vio salir al moreno enojado y pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido, días antes su pareja le había comentado sus sospechas e inquietudes acerca del supuesto omega con el que su hermano se estaba viendo y al parecer, su “charla familiar” no había ido nada bien. 

\- ¿No ha funciondo?

\- No…

El peliblanco vio que Cheng estaba algo afectado y quiso animarlo.

\- Así que dar consejos de amor a tu hermanito no se te da bien – bromeó.

El mayor bufó y esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado. 

\- Quizás debería mandarte a ti para hablar con él.

\- ¿A mí? Ni muerto, tengo 35 años no estoy para dar estúpidos consejos a nadie.

\- ¿En serio? Pues pareces entender muy bien de esos temas.

El beta frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No tiene gracia, para ya – le reclamó y el alfa dejó salir una sutil risilla que hizo a su pareja resoplar de fastidio.

Qiu tenía dos habilidades únicas en el mundo; molestarse por tonterías y hacer sonreír a su pareja con gran facilidad.  
Y He Cheng nunca se cansaría de ninguna de ellas.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Estaba atardeciendo cuando He Tian entró al restaurante en el que había dejado al pelirrojo varias horas atrás.   
Todavía no era hora de cenar y el comedor estaba cerrado, así que salió a los jardines para buscar a otear el lugar y encontrar a Mo, cumpliendo su objetivo poco después, pues su cabellera naranja no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente.   
Este llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y servía a los clientes con gran habilidad pese a ser su primera vez como camarero… incluso parecía ser cordial con estos, algo muy raro de ver, aunque su rostro seguía adornado por ese ceño arrugado tan característico.  
Eso le hizo reír y sacó el móvil para tomar una foto como recuerdo. Momentos como ese no sucedían todos los días.  
Cuando los ojos del omega se cruzaron con los suyos, el mafioso lo saludó y este simplemente lo ignoró, conteniendo sus impulsos de mandarlo a la mierda con un gesto obsceno.  
Tian rio por lo bajo, deteniéndose de inmediato al escuchar a dos de los camareros hablar sobre el pelirrojo. Aguzó el oído.

\- Oye ¿pero quién narices es el pelirrojo? Nunca antes lo había visto.

\- Se ha presentado para el puesto de ayudante de cocina y camarero, creo que esta es su prueba.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Pero es muy bueno para ser novato.

\- Lo se… quizás haya trabajado de esto antes.

“Así que le ha ido bien” pensó el moreno para sus adentros, muy satisfecho con lo que escuchaba. Entró al comedor de vuelta para buscar a su amiga y esperar a que Mo terminara su jornada sin ser molestado. 

\- Ah, hola Tian – le saludó esta al verlo llegar.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó directamente, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

La alfa se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada mal… Me gusta su actitud y tiene dotes para la cocina. 

He Tian le sonrió con altanería.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No me importaría tenerlo entre mis empleados, hablaré con él después.

\- Te dije que era muy bueno… ¿por qué no me preparas algo para cenar como premio?

La mujer rodó los ojos y le tiró un trapo a la cara, pero lo esquivó.

\- No sabes cómo te odio – bromeó – anda siéntate, te prepararé algo rápido antes de abrir la cocina de nuevo.

\- Que amable – bromeó y tomó asiento lo más cerca posible a las ventanas para así seguir echando un ojo al pelirrojo.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Ugh solo unos minutos más.  
Joder, no podía más, estaba destrozado. Llevaba horas prácticamente sin parar y los pies le mataban de dolor. Necesitaba sentarse de una buena vez.  
Atendió un par de mesas más y cuando dio la hora regresó al comedor. De este emanaba un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha que hizo a su estómago rugir.   
Al entrar, se encontró a He Tian sentado en una de las mesas y degustando el solo un plato de fideos.  
La boca se le hizo agua.

\- Hey, tengo hambre.

\- Pequeño Mo ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien… ¿no me has oído?

\- Ya conoces la cocina, tienes permiso.

\- Estoy cansado, no quiero cocinar.

\- Pues ordena algo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Esto es carísimo. 

De repente, una idea cruzó la mente de Tian y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Quería poner a prueba al pelirrojo.

\- Ten entonces – le tendió su plato a medio comer junto con los palillos usados.

Mo se sentó y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es que no ha sobrado absolutamente nada?

\- Nop 

\- ¿Y no puedes pedir tú algo?

\- Deja de poner pegas, estoy ofreciéndote mi cena – respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

El pelirrojo tomó los cubiertos y miró el plato con asco, ni de coña podía meterse eso en la boca después de haber sido usado por He Tian. Moriría del disgusto.

\- Se va a enfriar.

\- Cállate.

Agarró varios fideos con los palillos y los observó dubitativo.

\- Si no vas a comerlo devuélvemelo. 

\- N-no…

Joder, tenía demasiada hambre, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Agh, vámonos de aquí ya comeré algo en casa. – espetó y se levantó de la silla para marcharse, pero Tian lo agarró de la camisa para detenerlo.

\- ¡Espera, espera! Ahora te pido algo.   
.  
.  
.  
Finalmente y tras el berrinche, Mo ordenó los mismo fideos que el alfa, y una vez los terminó su cuerpo se sintió recuperado.

\- Todavía no me has contado como te ha ido – insistió el moreno.

\- Te he dicho que bien.

\- ¿Entonces aceptarías el trabajar aquí?

Guan Shan lo meditó unos segundos.

\- No lo se, es bastante trabajo y dependería de los horarios… pero supongo que sí.

He Tian esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la respuesta.

\- Me alegra oír eso, realmente te veías como alguien decente y amable mientras trabajabas, y me gustaría verlo de nuevo – lo incordió.

\- Tch ¿qué clase de cumplido de mierda es ese?

La anterior sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del moreno se transformó en una mueca traviesa. Mo frunció el ceño al verla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Así que te gusta que te alaben…

\- ¡¿Haaah?!

El alfa se alzó sobre la mesa y abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, rodeándole el cuello con el hueco del brazo para que no pudiera escapar y poder revolverle el pelo a gusto.

\- Pero que trabajador eres, pequeño Mo. Eres una muy buena y obediente bolita pelirroja, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

\- Ejem – ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero la jefa del restaurante se presentó ante ellos y carraspeó para advertirles. Varias personas habían entrado ya al comedor y sus gritos llamaban escandalosamente la atención. 

El moreno soltó al omega de inmediato y este se levantó de la silla por respeto. 

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó Shan y la mujer hizo un ademán conciliador dándole a entender que no se lo tenía en cuenta.

\- Mo, necesito que ordenes unas cosas del almacén antes de que te vayas, por favor. 

\- Ahora voy.

\- Gracias. Ah, y luego búscame para que te pague, tenemos que hablar de tu contrato y horarios – le anunció con una sutil sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Guan Shan se quedó quieto en el sitio. ¿Eso quería decir que le habían contratado? Sabía que no lo había hecho mal y que supiera nadie se había quejado, pero aun así le costaba creérselo, de hecho, estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera podía sentir felicidad. 

\- ¡Wow! Enhorabuena por tu nuevo trabajo, pequeño Mo – le felicitó haciéndose el sorprendido, y casi movido por sus impulsos, rodeó de nuevo el cuello del omega para dejar un casto y fugaz beso en su sien, trayéndolo así de vuelta a la realidad en menos de un segundo.  
Una nueva y extraña sensación se instaló en la boca del estómago de Shan tras ese beso y no supo descifrar que era.   
Molesto y aturdido, se zafó del agarre bruscamente.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?!

\- Ssssh no grites – se burló – solo estaba felicitándote.

El omega apretó los dientes con rabia y contuvo su deseo de gritarle barbaridades para no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo, más no creía poder aguantar eternamente así que se largó de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? 

\- Al almacén a ordenar.

\- ¿Te hago compañía?

\- ¡No, déjame en paz! - gritó, aun confuso por la mezcla de emociones que bailaban en su cuerpo. 

Tian bufó divertido y lo siguió, sintiendo todavía el agradable cosquilleo del pelo suave y corto de Mo sobre sus labios.


	24. Capítulo 24.

El almacén estaba bastante desordenado, el día había sido muy ajetreado y nadie tuvo tiempo de adecentarlo, así que ahí estaba Mo, encargándose de organizar gran parte de este antes de largarse a su casa.  
Era un encargo tranquilo y así podía ser si no fuera porque He Tian y su manía de observarlo constantemente lo acompañaban, siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Intentó relajarse y no tomarle importancia, pensar únicamente en su trabajo y su posterior descanso una vez se tumbara en la cama… pero esa mirada le taladraba la nuca y ponía todo su cuerpo en alerta.  
No podía concentrarse en nada más no fuera eso.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? – le increpó.

\- Estoy supervisando que todo vaya bien. – respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda de excusa es esa?!

\- Baja el tono, no querrás molestar otra vez a los clientes… 

El pelirrojo apretó los puños, si estaba así era porque Tian lo incordiaba con su sola presencia.

\- Tch, deja de joderme entonces, quiero terminar cuanto antes. – alegó y regresó a su trabajo.

El moreno no le hizo caso y siguió observándolo, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba con él se le hacía imposible el apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, cada movimiento lo atrapaba.   
Bufó por lo bajo y sin decir nada, se agachó para tomar una de las tantas cajas y colocarla en el lugar correspondiente.  
Guan Shan se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, sin comprender que pretendía.

\- ¿Qué cojones haces?

\- Ayudarte, querías acabar pronto ¿no?

Frunció el ceño confundido, que el alfa se ofreciera a ayudarlo tan desinteresadamente le extrañó, no obstante, no se quejó e incluso agradeció interiormente tal detalle.  
Pasaron varios minutos así y cuando estaban a punto de acabar, la puerta de la alacena se abrió y un tipo, beta, cargando con una gran estantería de metal con ruedas, a rebosar de mercancía, entró. 

\- Oh lo siento, no sabía que había nadie aquí dentro – se sorprendió al verlos.

\- Estoy terminando de recoger lo que se me ha mandado, enseguida nos vamos.

\- ¡Ah! Tú eres el nuevo… Mo Guan Shan ¿verdad? 

El desconocido sonó muy entusiasmado sin razón aparente y Mo crispó el rostro, desconfiado.

\- Sí… ¿quién eres tú?

\- Soy Huang, uno de tus compañeros, encantado.

El tal Huang le tendió la mano y el pelirrojo se la aceptó, vacilando al principio.

\- Me alegra ver caras nuevas por aquí – comentó con sinceridad – bien… la jefa me ha dicho que meta esto aquí ¿te molesta?

El pelirrojo se giró para seguir recogiendo junto a Tian.

\- No, haz lo que quieras.

\- ¡Perfecto!

El beta se colocó tras la estantería y empujó con fuerza para moverla, pero esta era muy pesada y grande por lo que apenas podía meterla por la puerta.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se ofreció el alfa.

\- N-no terminad lo vuestro, ya casi lo tengo.

He se irguió para comprobar que todo iba bien cuando de repente el mueble se abrió paso empujando directamente el trasero del pelirrojo, quien estaba agachado recogiendo, haciéndolo casi vencerse hacia delante. El mafioso lo sujetó de un brazo para que eso no ocurriera.  
Mosqueado, Shan alzó la vista del suelo topándose de frente con la entrepierna del mayor. 

\- ¡¡!!

Dio un pequeño respingo y se levantó casi de un salto, dispuesto a regañar a su compañero cuando este volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la espalda, obligándolo a avanzar un paso hacia el cuerpo ajeno, ahora apoyado en la pared.

\- H-hey… - le avisó un poco nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que podía suceder, pero este no pareció escucharlo y siguió empujando, recortando el espacio que había entre los otros dos.

Se quedó de piedra, ahora mismo estaba muy cerca del alfa y eso le inquietaba. No quería tocarlo ni aguantar algún comentario jocoso acerca de su nerviosismo así que se pegó por completo al mueble en un vano intento de empujarlo hacia atrás.

\- Oye, para…

\- L-lo siento, es que se ha atascado otra vez y no avanza.

El omega chasqueó la lengua y murmuró un “mierda” por lo bajo. Elevó la vista esperando toparse con la mueca burlona de Tian, pero para su sorpresa no había rastro de esa aborrecible sonrisilla, el alfa lo miraba muy serio y fijamente a los ojos, como si también estuviera conmocionado por esa extraña situación en la que acababan de meterlos.   
No pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió.   
Ugh, estaba a muy poca distancia del cuerpo ajeno y muy a su jodido pesar, su parte omega estaba derritiéndose de gusto al sentir a “su” alfa tan cerca, tanto que amenazaba con hacerlo ceder a sus impulsos.   
Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó a temblar involuntariamente, rezando internamente para que Huang dejara de apretarlo de una vez por todas, pero fue en vano y un último empujón acabó con los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

\- ¡MIERDAAAAAAA!

\- E-espera, no grites, ya casi está.

Guan Shan intentó separarse lo máximo posible más era inviable, sus caderas, vientre y pecho estaban prácticamente pegados a He Tian.   
No había forma de escapar.  
Este último no movió un solo músculo, obviamente toda esa situación le había pillado por sorpresa y lo peor de todo es que era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía cómo actuar… su corazón tomó el control de todo su cuerpo y empezó a latir desbocado contra su pecho mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener el impulso de estrechar al omega entre sus brazos y besarlo.  
Joder, parecía un maldito adolescente al reaccionar así, pero es que esa cercanía y contacto hacían estragos en su mente, se sentía delicioso y muy agradable.   
El pelirrojo, preso de sus nervios y sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que podría acarrearle, intentó escaparse por un lateral, rozando en su intento la entrepierna del moreno.  
Tian se tensó y se le cortó el aliento, una corriente de placer le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al notar la presión de las caderas de Mo sobre su miembro.  
Oh joder, aquello había sido maravilloso, con ese simple toque la mente se le nubló unos segundos y su parte alfa se estremeció de gusto y ahora le estaba reclamando por más. Solo esperaba que su cuerpo no tuviera una reacción inapropiada.   
Shan se percató de lo ocurrido y ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. Se quedó helado, completamente estático, no se esperaba para nada la reacción del moreno y le avergonzaba y aterrorizaba pensar que, de alguna manera, no le había resultado del todo desagradable… molesto consigo mismo, se limitó a esquivar la penetrante mirada ajena y controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con hacerlo explotar de vergüenza, impotencia y nervios.  
“joder, joder, joder”   
No podía más, esos segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos, además podía notar la respiración del alfa más acelerada de lo normal, acorde con la suya, chocar contra sus mejillas.   
Al parecer a él no era el único que esa situación se le hacía de lo más difícil.  
Por si fuera poco, el olor del género opuesto inundaba las fosas nasales de ambos, sumergiéndolos en un infinito mar de deliciosas sensaciones que volvían locos a sus más bajos instintos. El alfa gruñó suave e involuntariamente mientras que el pelirrojo notó como su traicionero cuerpo se calentaba y mojaba levemente su ropa interior.  
“Oh, mierda, no puede ser”  
Guan Shan frunció el ceño con fuerza, He Tian no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, pero temía donde estaba yendo a parar todo eso y lo que podía ocurrir si no acababa pronto.

\- Ah, ya está – anunció el beta y en milésimas de segundo la presión entre los dos cuerpos se desvaneció. 

Ansioso, el bailarín se separó con violencia del mayor, combatiendo para recuperar el control de sí mismo y de su respiración.  
Tian permaneció todavía quieto, alternando la vista entre un muy alterado Mo y el compañero que les había puesto en ese aprieto. Joder, no recordaba un solo momento en su vida en el que hubiera perdido por completo el control de su corazón.   
Aquella era una sensación extraña y completamente nueva.

\- Lo siento Mo, ¿estáis bien? – preguntó Huang realmente preocupado.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes con rabia y vergüenza al escucharlo y asintió simplemente para que no insistiera. El beta se disculpó de nuevo y tras colocar la jodida estantería se fue, dejando a los otros solos de nuevo.  
Todavía muy serio, Tian clavó sus orbes en el omega y se percató de que este, aunque muy imperceptible, todavía temblaba. Parecía un perro asustado y no quería trastornarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba así que salió del almacén, sería lo mejor para su cordura y la de Guan Shan.

\- Te espero fuera – le anunció antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

El pelirrojo se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando el mayor lo dejó solo y su cuerpo finalmente se relajó. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? Pocos habían sido los segundos en esa comprometida situación, pero fueron lo suficientemente intensos para casi hacerle perder el control de sí mismo.  
Agh menuda mierda, como odiaba todo, ser omega, a He Tian, su vida… era demasiado.   
Con molestia, chasqueó la lengua para contener un grito de desesperación y retomó su labor.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He Tian respiró aire profundamente, estar fuera del almacén lejos del alcance de las feromonas del omega hizo que todo su juicio regresara de inmediato.  
Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías para esperar al pelirrojo, viendo como el resto de camareros atendían a los clientes, aunque sin prestarles verdadera atención. Minutos después, uno de estos camareros se percató de que el moreno estaba solo y se acercó carta en mano con la excusa de atenderle.  
El alfa se fijó un poco en él, lo justo para dilucidar que era un beta, muy atractivo y al parecer, interesado por acercarse a él, la sonrisa traviesa en su cara lo delataban.

\- Buenas noches señor – saludó y le tendió la carta.

\- No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien. – esbozó su típica sonrisa entre amable y pícara provocando que el chico se mordiera el labio inferior con ansias. 

\- Hmmm ¿y lleva mucho tiempo esperando?

\- No, unos 10 minutos…

\- Hmmm, esa persona no debe ser muy considerada al hacer esperar tanto a alguien como usted – insistió, esta vez con voz seductora. - ¿qué le parece si me siento un rato para hacerle compañía en lo que llega su acompañante?

Ese comentario molestó al alfa, pero lo ocultó a través de esa falsa y usual sonrisa.

\- No creo que a tu jefa le guste verte perder el tiempo con clientes.

\- Oh ¿se preocupa por mí? Finjamos entonces que le estoy tomando nota.

Tian entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de directo?

\- No realmente, sólo con usted…

“Sí, seguro” murmuró el moreno para sus adentros, ese niño era muy iluso si pensaba colarse entre sus piernas con semejante técnica de principiante.

\- Salgo en dos horas, podemos reunirnos en el hotel que hay en la esquina – dijo y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que, de haber sido otra la ocasión, si Guan Shan no hubiera aparecido en su vida, hubiese aceptado la proposición sin pensarlo.

No obstante, ahora no le gustaba un pelo las intenciones que el beta tenía.

\- Lo siento, no va a ser posible.

El camarero frunció el ceño, molesto y decepcionado por el rechazo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es a tu novia a quien esperas? – cuestionó, ya no tan animado.

\- Sí, algo así supongo… 

El mafioso ocultó una leve sonrisilla al imaginar la cara que pondría Guan Shan si se enteraba de lo que acababa de decir.

\- No tiene por qué enterarse – persistió.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con tus clientes ¿por qué no cambias de trabajo? – respondió ya molesto por esa actitud, cerrándole la boca al beta quien lo miró ofendido sin saber que decir.

\- Tch, menudo imbécil – murmuró lo suficientemente algo para que Tian lo escuchara y se fue indignado, manteniendo la compostura. 

He lo observó marchar, aquel tipo no le gustaba un pelo, solo esperaba que no se enterara de que al que realmente esperaba era a uno de sus compañeros, no quería que Mo tuviera problemas en ese lugar también.  
La jefa y amiga del moreno pasó por el lado de este a toda prisa y Tian alargó el brazo para atraparla por la camisa.

\- Quieta un segundo.

Suspiró agotada.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Tian? Tengo que trabajar

\- ¿Quién es ese de ahí? – le señaló al camarero que acababa de intentar ligar con él.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

\- Ha intentado seducirme… en horario laboral – le avisó, mostrándose falsamente ofendido.

La alfa se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo eso te es un problema?

\- ¿Está insinuando que soy un hombre fácil? – continuó bromeando.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho.

\- Me ofende que pienses eso…

\- No te hagas el idiota, si quieres alardear de que vas a tirarte a uno de mis empleados ahórratelo, no necesito saberlo.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- Y yo que quería contarte todos los detalles.

\- Agh, He Tian eres asqueroso.

El aludido soltó una leve risilla y la mujer se zafó del agarre, pero este volvió a sujetarla. 

\- Espera un segundo, estoy bromeando, no voy a tirármelo, sólo quiero saber si es problemático.

Su amiga lo miró incrédula e ignoró la segunda parte de la oración.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Has dicho que no vas a tirártelo?

\- ¿Qué, no me crees?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Pregúntale entonces, parecía muy enfadado cuando se ha ido… ¿suele ligar con los clientes?

\- Sí, pero no es habitual que lo rechacen… de hecho, eres el primero - dijo y le miró a los ojos, en busca de algún signo que delatara su mentira – y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta no, no es problemático ni con clientes ni con empleados,   
nunca nadie se ha quejado de nada y es muy eficaz en su trabajo, así que no le tomo importancia a que de vez en cuando seduzca a algún cliente.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿En serio lo has rechazado? Conociéndolo le habrá sentado como una patada en el estómago.

\- Eso parecía.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, escrutándolo con la mirada.

\- Te gusta alguien ¿verdad?

Una mueca divertida se extendió por la cara del alfa.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

\- Te noto diferente… además no es habitual por tu parte negarte a echar un polvo.

\- Que chica más lista…

La aludida rodó los ojos.

\- Déjate de tonterías y dime quién es.

He Tian iba a responderle algo irónico, pero uno de los empleados de su amiga se acercó a ellos para avisarla de que la esperaban en una mesa.

\- Mierda – murmuró por lo bajo – dile que en unos segundos voy – le avisó y el camarero obedeció.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, quería sacarle más información y que le confesara todo, pero tenía que irse… con fastidio, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le tendió un sobre con dinero.

\- Toma, dale esto a Mo antes de que se me olvide, es el precio por hacer la prueba.

He asintió y tomó el sobre para guardarlo en su chaqueta.

\- Y por cierto, Tian – lo acusó con el dedo – esto no va a quedar así, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… - dijo y se marchó del lugar.

El mafioso bufó por la nariz y la despidió con la mano con un gesto jovial haciendo que esta entrecerrara los ojos hastiada ante tal actitud.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya había terminado de recoger todo, nadie más lo había interrumpido durante este tiempo y los nervios e incomodidad acerca del suceso pasado con He Tian se habían disipado… más o menos. Los recuerdos de su corazón acelerado y la penetrante mirada del alfa todavía inquietaban un poco al pelirrojo.   
Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y salió de la despensa. Una vez afuera, se percató de que el alfa lo estaba esperando cerca de la salida.  
Mo tragó saliva, dejó colgado el delantal en su lugar correspondiente y se acercó a él.

\- Toma, esto es para ti – este le tendió el sobre y Shan lo abrió, sacando los billetes que había para contarlos.

\- Woah, esto es mucho.

\- Nada comparado con lo que ganarás al mes – comentó Tian con una ligera sonrisa. – quizás podrías dejar el trabajo en el club.

El omega frunció el ceño con molestia, por mucho que quisiera olvidarse de su otro trabajo no podía.

\- Detesto ser tratado como un pedazo de carne en ese lugar, pero no puedo permitirme dejarlo solo por esto. Hay veces en las que hay que perder el orgullo aunque te duela.

El moreno borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante aquel comentario tan sincero, incluso estaba seguro de haber percibido cierto grado de tristeza en la voz del pelirrojo. No sabía que podía haber pasado a lo largo de su vida para que acabara ahí, pero algo en su interior se removía al verlo así.  
Guan Shan apretó los dientes, recuerdos dolorosos acerca de su pasado acudían a su cabeza por lo que trató de bloquearlos, no quería mostrarse débil, menos frente al idiota de He Tian.  
Para su suerte, este cambió de tema. 

\- Oye – el alfa le rodeó el cuello y lo acercó un poco a él – Voy a llevarte a un buen sitio esta noche para celebrar tu nuevo trabajo.

El omega intentó separarse un poco, pero He lo atrajo de vuelta.

\- No voy a ir. – declaró firme. 

Lo que le faltaba, estar más tiempo a solas con él después de la mala pasada que antes le había jugado su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa para que te haga un masaje – sugirió divertido ante la cara de espanto del omega.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¡Claro que no, que te jodan!

El alfa rio con ganas y tiró de él para salir del restaurante.

\- Entonces escogeremos la primera opción.

Mo chasqueó la lengua y se dejó arrastrar con resignación.

\- ¿Podemos contar esto como nuestra primera cita? – preguntó con normalidad una vez llegaron al auto.

\- ¡¡!!

El bailarín se tensó y palideció, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que salir una noche con él tuviera esa connotación, pensarlo siquiera le… ¿aterraba?  
He bufó y le golpeó suavemente la nuca para que reaccionara.

\- Relájate idiota, que era una broma… - lo tranquilizó.

Sin embargo, para sus adentros, esa próxima velada claramente contaba como una cita. Una franca sonrisa se extendió por todo su semblante.

\- Vamos, sube al coche.


	25. Capítulo 25.

Guan Shan se sentía descolocado.  
Habían conducido por el barrio más rico de la ciudad para ir a parar a uno de los bares con más prestigio, o al menos eso es lo que Tian decía, y desde el momento que entró se sintió sobrecogido por el lugar. Este no era nada parecido a los antros cochambrosos que alguna vez había visitado, estaba seguro de que cualquiera de los sillones que se encontraban a lo largo del lujoso bar costaban más que cualquier local que hubiera pisado anteriormente.  
Las paredes, el suelo, los muebles, la barra, la gente… todo en aquel lugar olía a riqueza, incluso un tipo en esmoquin estaba tocando conocidas melodías en el único piano de cola que había en el lugar así que Mo no podía evitar verse como un intruso.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Vámonos.

\- ¿No te gusta el sitio? 

\- No me gusta la gente, no encajo con ellos.

El mafioso apoyó una mano en su hombro y se acercó a su oído.

\- No tengas en cuenta a nadie más y céntrate sólo en mí – declaró con naturalidad y lo instó a andar – vamos, déjame invitarte a una copa esta noche.

Mo se tensó al escuchar tales palabras justo en su oreja, pero no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar hasta la barra del bar. La pared de este estaba llena de vinos y licores de todo tipo, tantos que el pelirrojo no conocía siquiera la mitad de ellos.  
No era muy dado a la bebida, de vez en cuando tomaba alguna cerveza, pero de ahí a ir a un local a tomar había un paso muy grande, además dada su condición de omega no era algo que pudiera hacer sin más, pues si se emborrachaba podría acabar en un callejón o en la cama de un cualquiera, así que nunca se le antojó probar algo así. 

\- ¿Gustas de algo en especial?

\- No suelo beber alcohol.

\- Entonces déjame sorprenderte.

El mafioso sopesó los posibles cócteles que al pelirrojo podían gustarle: no estaba acostumbrado a beber por lo que optaría por un trago más dulce, además era consciente de que la tolerancia al alcohol de los omegas era más bien baja y pese a lo divertido que sería verlo en cierto estado de embriaguez no iba a ser tan capullo, así que un licor sin muchos grados sería lo mejor.  
El barman se acercó a atenderles. Mo seguía observando la decoración del lugar.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo, caballeros?

\- Un Manhattan para él y un Godfather para mí.

\- Enseguida.

He giró su asiento para quedar de frente al bailarín.

\- Todo esto es muy ostentoso y estirado – comentó este último.

\- ¿Eso crees? espero que a mí no me mires con los mismos ojos – comentó en tono jocoso.

Mo no respondió, realmente no veía al moreno de esa manera, por muy forrado en dinero que estuviese ni de lejos era tan estirado como toda esa gente… es más, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero Tian había conseguido que no lo viera siquiera como al resto de personas dado que desde hacía mucho tiempo alguien no lo trataba con un mínimo de afecto, no desde sus padres.  
Frunció el ceño al recordarlos y el corazón se le encogió, no quería pensar en ellos, llevaba muchos años sin hablar con ninguno de los dos, concretamente a su padre desde el horrible día que lo encarcelaron y a su madre desde que se fue de casa y joder, les extrañaba tanto que le dolía. Mucho.   
El camarero regresó con las dos copas, interrumpiendo los destructivos pensamientos del pelirrojo.

\- Aquí tienen.

\- Gracias – agradeció el mayor mientras que Guan Shan se quedó observando su copa con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué lleva?

\- ¿No te fías de mí? 

\- En absoluto.

\- No es mi intención emborracharte, pequeño Mo.

El menor chasqueó la lengua y acabó por confiar en él. Se acercó el vaso a la nariz para oler el contenido y el aroma a alcohol y a dulzor le embriagó. Llevó la copa a los labios y los empapó del líquido, pasando la lengua sobre estos y deleitándose del sabor que el cóctel tenía.

\- No está mal…

\- Sabía que te gustaría – alegó y elevó su copa en señal de brindis.

Shan lo observó desconfiado, pero cedió y elevó la suya propia para chocarla con la de Tian y después darle un trago, bajo la mirada de este último.

\- Hay algo que quiero saber – dijo el pelirrojo después de ese primer trago sin dejar de mirar el vaso.

El mayor arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Si puedes permitirte ir a sitios como este imagino que también puedes ir a clubs de mayor calidad… ¿Por qué acabaste en el mío?

Vaya, de todas las preguntas que podía hacerle no se imaginó que se decantaría por justo esa.

\- De casualidad – aquello llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Haah?

\- Estaba muy saturado del trabajo y necesitaba desconectar, encontré tu local de pasada… de todos los sitios en los que he estado sin duda este ha sido el peor, aunque tampoco me arrepiento de haber entrado.

Mo arrugó el entrecejo, sabía que la razón por la que He no se había arrepentido era él y de alguna forma algo se removía en su interior al pensarlo.  
Agh joder, como odiaba sentirse así… de ninguna manera iba permitir que nadie derribara el jodido muro que tanto le había costado construir alrededor de su corazón.   
Chasqueó la lengua.

\- No digas gilipolleces, maldito pervertido.

El alfa rio por lo bajo y apuró su copa para justo después ordenar otra.

\- Oye, ni se te ocurra emborracharte – advirtió el omega – no pienso llevarte a rastras a casa.

\- Oh… ¿así que me dejarías aquí tirado? 

\- No veo por qué no hacerlo.

\- Serás idiota – lo insultó burlón, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda. 

Guan Shan lo esquivó con retraso y se frotó donde el moreno le había dado.   
Bufó molesto.

\- Háblame un poco sobre ti – le instó el alfa realmente intrigado por cualquier cosa que pudiera contarle, pues llevaban conociéndose varias semanas y apenas sabía nada de él más allá de su gusto por la cocina y su falta de dinero.

Mo gruñó por lo bajo, no sabía que cojones decirle y odiaba hablar sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué mierdas quieres saber?

El mafioso lo pensó, realmente quería saber muchas cosas acerca de su vida y pasado como el por qué de sus problemas económicos, que le había hecho ser tan cerrado con todo el mundo, dónde vivía e incluso la razón por la que seguía siendo virgen, pero ninguna de esas preguntas era la indicada así que se decantó por lo que consideraba era lo apropiado para una “primera cita”. 

\- ¿Qué te gusta?

\- No te importa, métete en tus asuntos.

El menor de los He suspiró, en muchas ocasiones hablar con el omega era como hacerlo con un muro, aunque eso no iba a frenarlo de su propósito. Riendo, rodeó el cuello del omega y lo atrajo hacia él.  
Shan se asustó y agarró la silla para no caerse. 

\- No seas tímido pequeño Mo, venga, cuéntame tus secretos.

\- Oye, estate quieto.

Quería gritarle, pero dar el espectáculo en ese lugar no le parecía lo más indicado así que se conformó con advertirle y forcejear.  
El resto de clientes los miraban sin pudor, pero a Tian no pudo importarle menos. Por el contrario, Guan Shan se sentía bastante avergonzado al ser tratado de esa forma frente a tanta gente así que acabó por ceder y contarle al moreno lo que tanto quería.  
Fue un momento de lo más agradable, hablaron sobre nimiedades y He Tian descubrió lo mucho que, además de la cocina, a Mo le gustaba la música, entre otras cosas como su deseo de ahorrar para poder comprarse una moto o su gusto por los sándwiches.   
Datos sin mayor relevancia pero que He atesoró por ser la primera vez que el omega se abría ligeramente ante él, incluso podía jurar que este se veía más relajado a su lado que antes, y eso le alegraba.  
La conversación fluyó sin muchos problemas junto a una copa más para cada uno y pronto el piano les acompañó con una suave melodía que, muy a pesar del pelirrojo, este conocía demasiado bien.  
Las notas de esa canción encogieron el corazón del pelirrojo y colapsaron sus sentidos. No podía siquiera enumerar la cantidad de veces que su madre le había tarareado esa canción desde que era un bebé, de siempre le había transmitido mucha calma y sin embargo ahora, traía consigo recuerdos que prefería no rememorar. 

FLASHBACK – 15 años antes

\- Papá, aúpame – pidió con una sonrisa un pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Ahora no puedo Guan Shan, espera un poco – respondió este muy serio mientras atendía una llamada importante. 

Enfurruñado, Mo caminó por el restaurante hacia su madre, ignorando al resto de personal que lo saludaban con entusiasmo. Al llegar junto a ella se sentó en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? – preguntó preocupada mientras extendía un mantel sobre una mesa.

\- Papá no me hace caso otra vez.

Su padre siempre había sido un alfa muy comprensivo y alegre al que gustaba mucho de jugar con su hijo, pero su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente al empezar a recibir raras llamadas casi a diario, tanto en casa como en el restaurante, y cuando colgaba acababa o muy enfadado o muy triste y Shan, a su corto conocimiento, no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.  
Su madre miró al pequeño con una triste sonrisa y se agachó para abrazarlo. Mo le devolvió el gesto y enterró la cara en su cuello, adoraba a su madre y el reconfortante y envolvente aroma que esta despedía.

\- No te preocupes, papá está solucionando unos problemas, pero verás como todo acaba pronto y vuelve a jugar contigo, ¿sí?

El pelirrojo asintió y la mujer le acarició el cabello con ternura.

\- Ven, ayúdame a preparar las mesas antes de que abramos ¿quieres? 

\- ¡Sí!

\- Tráele a mamá los cubiertos, cielo.

Con ánimo renovado, Guan Shan dio pasitos cortos hasta el mueble donde guardaban los cubiertos y cogió todos los que pudo para llevárselos a su madre. Al regresar a su lado, algo fuera del restaurante llamó la atención del pequeño: unos hombres extraños vestidos de negro aparcaron junto a su puerta.

\- Mamá ¿quiénes son esos?

La omega miró para ver a que se refería su hijo y quedó en shock. Su rostro se volvió pálido.

\- ¿Mamá? – la llamó Mo, preocupado al verla tan blanca. - ¿Mam-?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, su madre lo agarró del brazo y tironeó de él hacia la cocina ignorando los quejidos de su muy confuso hijo.

\- Cariño, no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo te lo diga por favor.

Dicho eso, corrió a buscar a su padre.  
Guan Shan se quedó de piedra, no entendía nada.  
Sus padres discutían alterados y los empleados los miraban igual de perplejos que el pequeño Mo. Ambos cruzaron la cocina y el pelirrojo pudo apreciar el rostro de terror de su madre y la dura expresión de su padre.  
Ninguno de los dos lo miró a la cara, simplemente se limitaron a conducir a todo el personal a la salida de emergencia para después salir al comedor y abrir la puerta posiblemente a los tipos que antes había visto.   
Frunció el ceño confuso y sintió que algo malo estaba por suceder.  
Curioso, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo: su padre y uno de los hombres desconocidos estaba sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas mientras su madre sujetaba el hombro de su marido y el resto de tipos aguardaban tras el que parecía el líder.  
Puso el oído para intentar captar algo y arrugó todavía más el entrecejo al escuchar a ese señor decir palabras feas como “hijo de puta” o “cabronazo”, al parecer sus padres no le habían enseñado lo que era la educación…  
Mantuvo silencio para oír algo más, pero perdió por completo el interés cuando los términos “dinero” y “consecuencias” llegaron a sus oídos, así que lo achacó a cosas raras de mayores y se separó de la puerta para que terminaran de hablar.  
O al menos eso quería hacer hasta que escuchó un quejido de su madre y volvió a asomarse: uno de esos tipos la tenía agarrada del cuello sin motivo y Mo sintió todo su cuerpo arder de ira. Su padre se levantó de la silla con una tranquilidad que el menor no lograba explicarse y trató de llegar a un acuerdo con el líder, pero este no parecía dispuesto a cooperar y el otro zarandeó a la mujer con violencia.  
Los ojos del pelirrojo se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y en un impulso que no pudo controlar, abrió la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Suelta a mi madre! – exigió, sin ser consciente de a quien se estaba enfrentando.

El rostro de la mujer se transformó en el del puro terror mientras que el del tipo sentado se oscureció, dejando que una sonrisa sádica se extendiera por él.

\- ¿Así que tienes un hijo? Que callado te lo tenías…

\- No era algo que necesitaras saber – dijo su padre sin ocultar su temblor.

\- Yo creo que sí, quizás podamos zanjar de una vez por todas nuestros asuntos. ¡Niño, acércate!

\- ¡No, Mo Guan Shan no te acerques!

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, dudando sobre qué hacer.

\- Ven, si lo haces soltaremos a tu mamá.

Frunció el ceño con determinación y avanzó hasta colocarse frente al tipo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Ocho – respondió, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hmmm ¿y ya sabes que eres?

Mo lo miró sin entender.

\- ¿Eres omega? – insistió con un tono de voz lascivo que hizo que la piel de ambos progenitores se erizara.

\- ¡No se te ocurra siquiera pensar en tocarlo!

\- Cierra la puta boca, no tienes derecho a hablar – le reprendió antes de volver a dirigirse al ahora mosqueado niño, al ver cómo había tratado a su padre – di, ¿lo eres?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo se.

\- Ya veo, aún es pronto…

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y ordenó a su subordinado que soltara a la señora Mo, quien al segundo de verse libre corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pero uno de los hombres tiró de ella hacia atrás sin que llegara a tocar al pequeño.

\- ¡Mami! 

Shan gritó asustado y se lanzó a ayudar a su madre.

\- Estate aquí quieto, mocoso – exigió el líder y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camisa – nos llevaremos a tu hijo como pago, no te preocupes, le reservaré un buen sitio en mi habitación hasta que manifieste su naturaleza – esbozó una   
sonrisa siniestra – entonces ya decidiré a quien vendérselo.  
El pelirrojo palideció y gimió asustado, ese hombre malo quería llevárselo y separarlo de sus padres para siempre… estaba tan aterrado que empezó a llorar.

\- Vámonos – dijo el tipo y tiró de la camiseta del niño para que lo siguiera.

\- ¡No! – se resistió como pudo e intentó correr hacia su padre - ¡Papá! ¡¡Papi!!

Las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos y no pudo percibir con claridad el rostro de su padre descompuesto en ira, al borde de la locura…  
…locura que se desbordó al escuchar la desesperación con la que su hijo lo llamaba y a su esposa suplicando desesperada.  
Con rabia, se abalanzó sobre el hombre que sujetaba al pequeño y le estampó el puño en la cara. Shan lo miró asustado, su padre desprendía un aura de lo más intimidante al punto de darle miedo.  
El tipo soltó por inercia al niño y la señora Mo corrió a por él, cargándolo contra su pecho y llevándolo al cuarto de la limpieza, lo más lejos posible del alcance de esos desgraciados. 

\- Mami… - la llamó con voz temblorosa, llorando desconsoladamente.

Esta lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Cielo estate tranquilo, no va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Afuera, no te preocupes estará bien.

El pelirrojo no le creyó pero se limitó a asentir entre sollozos. 

\- Escúchame cariño, voy a llamar a la policía, ahora viene mamá.

Guan Shan la agarró con fuerza para que no se fuera, pero ella se soltó sin problema y lo dejó completamente solo y asustado, escuchando los gritos del exterior y temblando con violencia cada vez que sucedía.  
Cuando la pelirroja regresó tomó asiento al lado de su hijo y lo estrechó con fuerza. Su pequeño cuerpo tiritaba del miedo y se agarró a ella con desesperación, rasguñando incluso la tela de su ropa.  
Conmocionada, lo subió a su regazo y acunó para calmarlo, tarareando a su vez la suave melodía que a Mo tanto le gustaba y que conseguía tranquilizarlo desde que temprana edad, aunque esta vez no fue el caso.  
.  
.  
.  
El último recuerdo que Shan tuvo de esa noche fue ver el suelo del restaurante lleno de sangre, a su padre siendo detenido por la policía y a su madre llorando desconsolada. No entendía por qué se lo llevaban cuando los malos eran otros y no fue hasta años después que comprendió que este tuvo tratos con algún grupo criminal peligroso y lo muy cerca que había estado de ser secuestrado por estos.  
Pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago.  
Desde ese día el restaurante quedó embargado, las deudas aumentaron y su madre, ahora sola, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y buscar un nuevo trabajo para poder sacar a su hijo adelante. Por ello, Guan Shan se juró a sí mismo crecer y hacerse fuerte para convertirse en lo que su padre era y proteger a su madre de todo.  
Pero la realidad le golpeó duro al manifestarse como omega y todo y todos empezaron a jugar en su contra… cosa que le importó una mierda y pese a odiarse a sí mismo siguió dando sus mayores esfuerzos sin dejarse amedrentar por los insultos, acosos o peleas en los que se vio involucrado.   
Sin embargo, tanto sacrificio no sirvió de nada y terminó por trabajar en un club nocturno que detestaba, lejos de su ciudad natal y avergonzándose tanto de sí mismo que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llamar a su madre por teléfono... 

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Hng

La cabeza le dio vueltas, hacía tantísimos años que huía de esa canción que volver a escucharla hacía que aquellos recuerdos que tanto trataba de ocultar cobraran más fuerza, provocándole una muy amarga sensación en la boca del estómago.   
De la nada, sintió una terrible presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad y pese a que trataba de ocultarlo no pudo.  
Estaba perdiendo el control total de su cuerpo y Tian se percató de que algo no iba bien en él.

\- ¿Mo, estas bien? – preguntó alarmado y desconcertado.

Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y mordió su labio inferior para evitar, sin éxito, que las lágrimas se arremolinaran en sus ojos. Apretó los puños, pero apenas tenía fuerzas en los brazos.

\- Guan Shan, reacciona.

No le respondió, ni siquiera lo escuchó. Sus oídos pitaban y el estómago le lastimaba tanto que le provocaba náuseas.  
La melodía seguía sonando de fondo y no hacía más que empeorar su malestar, disparando los latidos de su corazón y provocando un sudor frío a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.  
Tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido.  
Sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

He Tian no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero una horrible sensación de desasosiego al ver al omega en tal estado le embriagó.  
Preocupado, dejó un billete sobre la barra y corrió tras Mo, encontrándolo apoyado en el edificio, tapándose los ojos con una mano y temblando violentamente.  
Debía estar llorando o a nada de hacerlo.

\- Hey… - se acercó a él y le agarró suavemente del brazo.

\- H-He Tian… - lo llamó con la voz quebrada antes de romper en llanto.

La sensación de irrealidad era tan abrumadora que las piernas de Mo flaquearon y el alfa tuvo que agarrarlo para que no cayera. Con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse y este lo hizo a su lado, llevando la mano a las hebras rojizas para acariciarlas con delicadeza, buscando calmarlo un poco.  
El menor jadeaba con violencia y las náuseas se apoderaron de su cuerpo, haciéndole devolver. He lo venció un poco hacia adelante para evitar que se vomitara la pierna.

\- Ugh T-Tian…

Shan no sabía realmente por qué lo llamaba, tenía los sentidos nublados y simplemente el notarlo a su lado le transmitía la paz que en ese momento necesitaba.

\- Calma, estoy aquí – lo tranquilizó y una vez terminó de vomitar, lo tomó de la nuca para apoyarlo sobre su hombro – me quedaré a tu lado.

Esas simples palabras dieron un vuelco al torturado corazón del pelirrojo y un agradable calor se extendió por su pecho, hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo trataba con cariño y en ese momento en el que su lado más vulnerable salía a la luz, se sentía muy bien.  
Con un quejido y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó lo máximo posible al mayor y escondió su rostro lloroso en el hueco del cuello de este, el aroma que desprendía era por demás tranquilizador y de alguna manera le transmitía una inmensa sensación de seguridad.  
El corazón del alfa se disparó junto a su instinto protector y dejándose llevar por este, estrechó al omega entre sus brazos. Suspiró, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía abrazar a alguien con sinceridad, ya que desde su más tierna infancia, desde los años en los que adoraba a su hermano, no había demostrado a nadie más el mínimo gesto real de afecto, así que volver a experimentarlo inundó su pecho de una calidez indescriptible.   
Con una ternura de la que ni siquiera era conocedor el mafioso acarició la nuca ajena, presionando con las yemas de sus dedos la glándula omega que en esta se encontraba. Conocía la anatomía de los de su condición a la perfección y sabía que si tocaba esa parte tan sensible el menor se relajaría y pasaría a sentirse mucho mejor…  
…y así fue, pues al hacerlo Shan ronroneó contra su cuello y se acurrucó más contra él, dejando poco a poco de temblar y regulando su respiración.  
Sonrió aliviado sin cesar en sus caricias. Podía considerar ese momento como algo perfecto si no fuera por el mal rato que el bailarín estaba pasando.  
En medio de los usuales sonidos de la ciudad, el mafioso se percató de que una pareja los observaba en la distancia haciendo muecas de desagrado y murmurando hirientes comentarios en contra del omega sin tener reparo alguno.  
Eso último lo enervó y presionó contra su pecho en ademán protector, fulminando a la pareja con la mirada, quienes al darse cuenta de que habían sido pillados, se asustaron y alejaron al segundo.  
Tian chasqueó la lengua con rabia y se aseguró de que Guan Shan no hubiese escuchado nada, lo último que quería era que se sintiera peor por culpa de esos dos gilipollas y para su suerte, no se había enterado.

\- Mo… - lo llamó, pero este emitió un quejido lastimero como respuesta – ¿puedes levantarte? Te llevaré de vuelta.


	26. Capítulo 26.

Un día.

Guan Shan rodó las caderas con lascivia, forzada lascivia, acariciando la piel de su torso y piernas con el fin de deleitar a la muchedumbre de alfas excitados que gritaban sin escrúpulos todas las formas en las que se lo querían follar, mientras que muchos alzaban sus brazos para poder tocar al omega y dejar varios billetes en el elástico de su minúscula ropa interior.   
En otras circunstancias, aquella situación le hubiese molestado de sobremanera, pero los actuales pensamientos del pelirrojo no atendían al público que tanto detestaba, oh no, para su desgracia, estos pertenecían únicamente a una persona, al ser que menos deseaba que pertenecieran: He Tian.  
Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, rememorando una y otra vez aquella noche en la que su lado más vulnerable salió a la luz…  
¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso?  
Ah sí, dos días… dos jodidos días en los que Tian había seguido apareciendo por el club con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado y empeorando su cordura, pues odiaba la facilidad con la que había monopolizado su cabeza.  
Y por si fuera poco, lo que más le torturaba era el anhelar la placentera sensación de encontrarse entre los fuertes brazos del alfa, anhelar el sentirse consolado y protegido.  
De solo recordar la facilidad con la que el moreno le había hecho ronronear contra su cuello le hacía enrojecer de vergüenza y odiarse a sí mismo… joder, deseaba darse de cabezazos contra la pared, quizás con un poco de suerte podía olvidarse de todo aquello.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos, Guan Shan se descubrió a sí mismo, sudando por las abrasadoras luces y jadeando de calor, buscando aquellos ojos grises entre toda esa panda de pervertidos, sintiendo su parte omega molestamente decepcionado al no encontrarlo.  
Frunció el ceño con rabia. Quería gritar de desesperación.  
.  
.  
.  
Al terminar el espectáculo, abandonó el escenario a toda prisa y caminó por los pasillos enfurecido consigo mismo. Se colocó unos pantalones, agarró su teléfono y una toalla para secarse el sudor, distrayéndose mirando la pantalla de este, ajeno a que Wang se acercaba tras su espalda.

\- Guan Shan – lo llamó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y asustando al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó cortante.

\- Quería saber qué tal estabas, hace días que no hablamos.

Mo arrugó el rostro, su jefe tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo que apenas se dirigían la palabra más allá de las órdenes jefe-empleado, y no era porque estuviese mosqueado con él, aunque era evidente que desde que le obligó a dar privados, el beta no era santo de su devoción, sino porque anteriormente siempre que hablaban era para gritarse o quejarse del uno al otro y desde varias semanas atrás no habían vuelto a pelearse.  
Más o menos desde que He Tian apareció…  
Al parecer, Mo había empezado a tolerar sin problemas su trabajo y los cargos que le mandaba y Wang creía saber más o menos el por qué de ese cambio.

\- Estoy bien – le respondió sin más.

\- Me alegra oír eso… - dijo e hizo una pausa antes de continuar - ¿sabes? Últimamente recibo muchas quejas de clientes molestos contigo porque no pueden acceder a tus privados.

Shan lo miró interrogante, sin entender el punto al que quería llegar. Era evidente que desde hacía tiempo no había dedicado un solo minuto de los privados a alguien que no fuera Tian por lo que comprendía el enfado de esos clientes, más no llegaba a comprender que era lo que su jefe le insinuaba.

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- Lo sé, y a mí no me molesta siempre y cuando tu compañero siga pagando… – inconscientemente hizo especial hincapié en la palabra “compañero” y eso hizo que Mo entrecerrara los ojos – …pero hay algo que me preocupa

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto? Ese no es mi problema.

\- ¿Qué es? – respondió seco, pues odiaba la incertidumbre.

\- Que te vayas. Junto a She Li eres uno de los pilares económicos más importantes de este local.

Vale, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

\- ¿Haah? ¿por qué mierdas me iba a ir?

No encontraba sentido a los miedos de su jefe, todavía necesitaba mucho dinero así que no tenía razones para largarse de ahí.

\- Por He Tian.

El pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo, creía intuir por donde iba la conversación y no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¡¿A qué cojones te refieres con eso?!

El beta lo miró algo confuso, según sus evidencias esos dos pasaban largas horas en el reservado, al menos cuando el alfa no lo secuestraba para llevarlo por ahí, contando además que eran destinados y Mo últimamente se veía incluso a gusto a su lado.  
Nunca les había visto compartiendo besos o cualquier otra muestra de amor, pero achacó eso al comportamiento del pelirrojo.

\- A que… estás enamorado ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo ahogó un grito, pese a intuir aquella respuesta, el testimonió le impactó.  
Tensó todos los músculos y una corriente de vergüenza y rabia incontrolable se expandió por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensar que estaba enamorado de ese alfa? ¡No, claro que no lo estaba, menuda gilipollez!  
Agarró al castaño del cuello de la camisa, importándole una mierda que este fuera su jefe, y tiró de él. 

\- ¡Que te jodan! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo mierdas voy a estar yo enamorado? ¡Igual eres tú el que está puto enamorado! ¡Ve y cásate con ese idiota!

El beta frunció el ceño claramente enfadado por el trato del menor y tiró de sus manos para que lo soltara.

\- Guan Shan cálmate, era sólo una suposición.

\- ¡Pues no vuelvas a suponer nada así!

\- Si no te gusta entonces ¿por qué ese cambio de humor tan brusco?

Mo apretó los puños con enojo y chasqueó la lengua para controlarse. Respiraba agitado. Sí que se había encendido muy rápido, pero es que la sangre le bullía de solo pensar en que alguien pudiera pensar que estaba enamorado de ese maldito alfa…   
De seguro Wang no era el único en sacar esas estúpidas conclusiones. 

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le espetó antes de darse la vuelta para huir del posible interrogatorio de su jefe.

El beta esbozó una leve sonrisa: conocía a Guan Shan de hacía 5 años y tras tanto tiempo podía jurar que, dada su reacción anterior, el alfa que con tanta devoción iba a visitarlo, no le era para nada indiferente pese a sus extraños intentos de negación.  
Suspiró, si bien ese tal He Tian no terminaba de caerle bien dados los primeros encontronazos que tuvo con él, realmente no parecía ser un mal alfa… además de que sabía cómo tratar al pelirrojo, quizás sí que fuera el indicado para él.   
Justo en ese momento, como si los estuviese escuchando hablar, el alfa de ojos grises apareció.

\- Hola, pequeño Mo – lo saludó jovial.

El omega apretó los puños. No podía creerlo, ese jodido demonio tenía que presentarse justo en ese instante. Estaba tan molesto tanto con él como con sus aturullados sentimientos que simplemente verlo le encolerizaba todavía más.

\- Hey ¿qué te ocurre? Mira, te he traído un sándwich, por si estás hambriento. No estaba seguro si este sabor te gustaba, espero que sí.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes ¿por qué mierdas había tenido el detalle de traerle un puto sándwich? No lo quería, ya no quería nada suyo, solo alejarse…  
Odiaba esa sensación tan confusa y extraña que se formaba en la boca de su estómago con tanta facilidad, tenía que quitársela cuanto antes, así que se acercó a él y de un manotazo tiró dicho sándwich al suelo.  
Tian no entendía el por qué de esa reacción, pero no le supuso ningún inconveniente para entrecerrar los ojos y sostener la mirada amenazante que el pelirrojo le daba, dedicándole una incluso más fría que la suya.

\- Como te atrevas a seguir viniendo para molestarme voy a encargarme de joderte a ti y a toda tu puta familia – desafió el omega con ira – así que ya estás desapareciendo de mi vist-ggh.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Tian lo agarró del brazo para retorcérselo y hacerlo girar sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de espaldas a él. De un tirón a la extremidad, lo obligó a quedar de rodillas frente al bocadillo.  
No sabía que cojones había pasado por la mente del pelirrojo, pero no iba a tolerar que lo tratara así.

\- Coge el jodido sándwich.

Mo no respondió y por orgullo ni siquiera hizo el amago de recogerlo, así que el alfa le retorció un poco más del brazo. 

\- A-agh.

\- Que lo cojas.

A regañadientes, Guan Shan agarró el sándwich.

\- Y-ya está, suéltame.

\- Bien – dijo con falso entusiasmo y tiró del omega hacia arriba para ponerlo de pie – entonces vamos para adentro.

Rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con una mano mientras que con la otra tomó las llaves del reservado que el beta, quien había visto todo, le tendía.  
Mo ardía de rabia, odiaba a He Tian, era oficial, no entendía como mierdas había podido dudar de ese odio un mísero segundo.   
Sí, lo detestaba.  
Ese idiota era un demonio.  
Lo peor.  
O al menos eso quería creer, pues cuando el enfado despejó su mente, las involuntarias reacciones de su cuerpo volvieron a tomar el control.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Otro día, al final del turno del restaurante.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo, y no por falta de clientes, sino porque por el momento He Tian no había aparecido para tocarle las narices, aunque podía jugarse el cuello a que sus minutos de paz estaban por terminar… y no le faltaba razón.  
Estaba terminando de recoger cuando un particular grito llamó su atención.

\- ¡Pelirrojo!

Mo se quedó de piedra, no podía ser… sabía que las posibilidades de que su día acabara con esa inusual calma eran muy remotas porque el moreno aparecería tarde o temprano, pero no contaba con que el idiota de Jian Yi y su, más soportable, pareja fueran a buscarlo.  
Miró alrededor de estos en busca de He y lo descubrió hablando con su amiga, sin prestarles atención.   
Chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

\- ¿Qué queréis? 

\- Hemos venido a animarte un poco – dijo Jian Yi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No necesito que nadie me anime, largaos.

Mierda ¿qué había hecho él para que Tian y sus amigos no lo dejaran vivir tranquilo?  
El rubio ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa y se tiró sobre la espalda del bailarín para rodearlo con un brazo, seguido de Zhan quien prefirió mantenerse al margen y no cargar al pelirrojo con más peso innecesario.

\- No seas así, deberías agradecernos que vengamos a hacerte compañía para que no te aburras.

Mo frunció el ceño, ni muerto les iba a dar las gracias por algo que no había pedido.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Vamos pelirrojo, te vendrá bien airearte – comentó ahora el castaño y su pareja aprovechó para empujar a ambos hacia la salida.

\- ¡Que no quiero! ¡Jian Yi idiota, deja de agarrarme con tanta confianza! – se quejó, pues no le era muy usual que alguien a quien conocía de contadas ocasiones se tomara la libertad de prácticamente abrazarlo de tal forma.

\- Venga, no te molestes tanto… te he visto suplicar por la polla de Tian y nos has cocinado. Ya somos como familia – comentó divertido buscando justificarse.

El rostro de Mo ardió de rabia y vergüenza al escuchar tales palabras y quiso gritarles todo tipo de improperios hasta quedarse a gusto, más tuvo que controlarse al estar dentro del establecimiento.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¡Cierra la boca de una jodida vez! – gritó moderado y haciendo aspavientos para que lo soltara.

El rubio estalló en divertidas carcajadas.  
A lo lejos, Tian vio al omega muy nervioso y antes de que los otros dos idiotas lo pusieran todavía peor, se despidió de su amiga para ir al encuentro de “su” pelirrojo.

\- Chicos ¿es que no sabéis comportaros si no estoy yo? – reprendió a modo de broma, pegándose por completo a sus espaldas y rodeando a los tres con sus largos brazos, sujetando a Zhan Xi de su hombro y a Mo del pecho.

Este último se alteró todavía más al sentir su corazón dar un vuelco al verse apresado por el moreno.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿es qué ninguno podéis dejarme tranquilo? ¡Que os jodan!

Tian rio y los apretó más contra sí mismo, siendo ahora él quien los empujaba hacia la salida. Jian Yi y Zheng Xi se miraron incómodos, ser abrazados por el alfa frente a tanta gente era una situación de lo más vergonzosa y querían salir de ahí cuanto antes.

\- He Tian… esto es embarazoso – susurró el omega de cabellos claros como una sutil petición para que los soltara, a lo que el moreno no cedió.

\- Demasiado embarazoso – corroboró Xi, quien lo sentía el doble de incómodo al ser otro alfa quien lo rodeaba – salgamos de aquí ya.

Por su lado, Mo no prestaba atención a lo que la pareja sugería, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar controlar sus feromonas, las cuales emanaban de su cuerpo como un aroma de lo más atrayente para el alfa tras su espalda, y todo por culpa de sus descontrolados nervios.  
La respiración del mafioso se tornó algo más densa y Guan Shan fue capaz de notar ese ligero cambio en él.  
Quería huir de ahí, evitar a toda costa que sus instintos volvieran a traicionarle y eso es lo que intentó, escabullirse por un lado en silencio, pero el mayor lo detuvo y aprisionó con más fuerza.

\- No te vayas, espera un poco – susurró y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del bailarín, quien cesó sus vanos intentos de escapar y permaneció inmóvil de cintura para arriba.

Jian Yi y Zhan se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos y el rubio los miró con clara incomodidad… el fuerte aroma que ambos emitían estaba captando la atención de varios clientes del restaurante.  
Tenía que romper ese extraño ambiente que se había formado.

\- E-eh chicos… ¿Qué tal si os dejáis de cosas raras y vamos a cualquier otro lugar?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Otro día.

Nuevamente, He Tian y los imbéciles que tenía por amigos habían conseguido arrastrarlo a otro de sus estúpidos planes así que ahora se encontraba en el interior de un bar, mucho más corriente del que una vez el moreno le llevó, ordenando en la barra junto a este, mientras Jian Yi y Zheng Xi aguardaban en la mesa.  
El rubio miraba con ojos acaramelados a su novio, sonriendo como un estúpido.

\- Xixi, me muero de ganas por besarte.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

\- Idiota ¿no puedes controlarte ni siquiera un segundo?

Jian Yi negó con la cabeza y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios ajenos, pero Zhan colocó sus dedos sobre estos y le negó el beso que tanto deseaba. El omega hizo un puchero.

\- No te comportes así, no estamos solos.

\- No importa…

El rubio sabía de sobra lo poco que a su novio le gustaban las muestras de cariño en público, lo receloso que era respecto a su privacidad, aunque para su mala suerte, también sabía que puntos tocar para hacerlo ceder a su caprichoso deseo.  
Con descaro, lamió la extensión de uno de los dedos y el alfa apartó la mano sobresaltado. Iba a reprenderlo, pero una sonrisa coqueta se hizo presente en el rostro de su novio y le cortó el aliento.  
Jian Yi se veía muy lindo cuando sonreía de aquella manera.  
Aprovechando ese momento de vacilación, el omega se sentó de lado sobre el regazo del castaño, rodeándole el cuello y paseando los dedos por su espalda y hombros.   
Seducido por sus movimientos, Zheng Xi se dejó hacer, incluso lo tomó de la cintura. No sabía por qué seguía negándole esas muestras de amor a su pareja cuando este siempre acababa consiguiendo lo que quería, era incapaz de negarle algo cada vez que se ponía cariñoso.

\- Zhan Xixi… - susurró con tono infantil contra sus labios.

El mencionado suspiró agotado y terminó por ceder, acortando la escasa distancia y dejando un fugaz beso que llenó el pecho de ambos de una muy agradable calidez, pero nada más.  
El rubio bufó molesto al quedarse con ganas de más y tiró del cuello de la camisa de Xi, demandando más de ese delicioso contacto.

\- Oye, que no estamos solos, Tian y el pelirrojo van a venir – lo detuvo y Jian Yi se mostró falsamente decepcionado.

\- Un poco más – insistió. 

\- Eres lo peor – le reprendió finalmente con un enojo que claramente no sentía y Jian rio.

Con la dulzura propia de un alfa enamorado, Zheng Xi acarició el sedoso cabello del omega, tomándolo de la nuca y volviendo a juntar sus bocas acabando con la escasa distancia que lo separaba de los más deliciosos labios que había probado en su vida. Jian Yi se estremeció bajo ese suave toque y se dejó arrastrar por las placenteras sensaciones de besar al amor de su vida.  
De camino a la mesa, Mo Guan y Tian observaron la “romántica” escena con las bebidas en la mano.  
El pelirrojo arrugó el rostro en una desagradable mueca.

\- Esos pervertidos ¿no pueden controlarse ni siquiera un minuto?

\- Nunca pierden el tiempo – le confesó, recordando el día que casi se lo montan en su casa.

\- Qué asco… 

De repente, una idea perversa cruzó la mente del moreno, quien esbozó una picara sonrisa. Movido por ese malvado pensamiento, colocó una mano en la espalda baja del omega para apurarlo a llegar a la mesa donde dejaron todas las bebidas.  
Shan iba a llamarles la atención por hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de él, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a abrir siquiera la boca, Tian se sentó sobre el regazo del rubio y agarró la cintura del pelirrojo para tirar de él y hacerlo caer sobre su propio regazo.

\- ¡¡!!

\- ¡AAAAAAAH JODIDO PERVERTIDO SUÉLTAME! – exclamó el pelirrojo, intentando zafarse del agarre en su cintura y consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

La pareja se sobresaltó y la leve excitación que Jian Yi estaba sintiendo se apagó por completo al momento en que notó al mafioso sentado en su algo despierta entrepierna.

\- ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡HE TIAN CABRÓN, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO LAS PELOTAS!! – gritó el rubio.

\- ¡ME ESTÁIS AHOGANDO, LEVANTAOS LOS TRES! – prosiguió el castaño.

El moreno rio jovial e hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones.

\- No seáis así chicos, el pequeño Mo y yo solo queríamos unirnos…

La cara de los tres mencionados era de completo disgusto y se revolvieron con más ímpetu para sacarse de encima al muy persistente mafioso.

\- ¡NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES! - espetó de nuevo el stripper, y entre constantes forcejeos los tres consiguieron zafarse de He Tian. 

Una vez se vieron libres, Jian Yi y Mo se unieron para intentar golpearlo por idiota, quien entre burlonas sonrisas, conseguía esquivarlos sin problemas.


	27. Capítulo 27.

Era de noche cuando Tian salió de la ducha, únicamente con un cómodo pantalón y una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros para terminar de secarse. Desde hacía unos minutos había empezado a encontrarse ligeramente extraño y acalorado, así que asumió que lo mejor sería darse un baño para sentirse bien.  
A lo lejos, en la mesa del comedor, vio su móvil iluminarse y con la esperanza de que fuera Mo quien estaba tras esa notificación, caminó rápido para hacerse con él, encontrándose así con lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento.

5 llamadas perdidas – He Cheng

Al ver la notificación, bloqueó el teléfono con indiferencia.   
Sabía que nada grave estaba sucediendo, si así fuera su hermano hubiese optado por enviar a Jian Yi en su busca, así que imaginó que la razón por la que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia era porque desde hacía dos días no había dado señales de vida, ni a él ni a ninguno de los hombres a su cargo y a decir verdad, le importaba una mierda su irresponsabilidad… aquellos dos días alejados de toda esa mierda y cerca de Mo fueron lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.   
Desde que tenía uso de razón se le privó de muchas libertades que un niño merecía y ser capaz, a sus 24 años de vida, de sentirse tan a gusto, era algo completamente nuevo y placentero.  
No obstante, tampoco quería preocuparlo innecesariamente, así que le envió un mensaje, claro y conciso: “estoy bien, mañana a la mañana regresaré”  
Y tiró el teléfono al sofá.  
El estómago le rugió de hambre y fue a la nevera, esta estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de la comida que una de sus sirvientas le había preparado al mediodía. Chasqueó la lengua, no era de su agrado comer alimentos recalentados, pero su plan de llevar a Guan Shan a casa para que le preparara su delicioso estofado de carne se chafó al ver lo cansado que este estaba, así que ni siquiera se lo propuso.  
Metió el plato en el microondas y cuando pitó, lo sacó para después sentarse en el amplio y caro sofá.  
Suspiró hastiado. Detestaba ese lugar, cada mísero rincón de ese espacioso y casi desocupado departamento le recordaba lo vacío que se sentía… lo único que era capaz de traer algo de luz al “hogar” era la presencia del omega y sus constantes gritos y cambios de humor.  
Pensar en ese idiota de pelo naranja le hizo esbozar una sutil sonrisa y una suave oleada de calor le recorrió de arriba abajo: quería verlo… hacía apenas unas horas que había estado con él, pero deseaba verlo otra vez, quizás ahora más que en ninguna otra ocasión.  
Inexplicablemente, le quemaba no poder estar con él en ese mismo instante, así que necesitado de atención, agarró el teléfono y abrió su conversación.

T: Pequeño Mo ¿estás despierto?

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

M: ¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora?

Seis segundos fueron los que el pelirrojo tardó en leer el mensaje y contestar. Bien, por lo general solía tardar más.

T: Háblame de algo.

M: No quiero.

T ¿Por qué?

M: Estoy ocupado.

T: Oh… ¿haciendo qué?

M: Nada que te importe.

Tian suspiró, era muy duro sacarle las palabras a Guan Shan.

T: Sí que lo hace

M: Que te jodan  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mo chasqueó la lengua molesto, estaba cansado e iba a irse a dormir justo cuando Tian le envió ese primer mensaje mandando todo su sueño a la mierda.  
Podría haberlo ignorado, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por impulso y antes siquiera de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando con él.  
Agh, lo mejor sería poner el móvil en silencio y dormir, o eso pensaba hacer hasta que un nuevo mensaje captó su atención.

T: Mira  
*Tian envió una imagen*

Guan Shan abrió la foto, receloso con lo que podría encontrarse: en ella aparecía un plato de comida bien elaborado, apoyado sobre el regazo del alfa claramente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Por unos segundos, los ojos del omega solo fueron capaces de fijarse en la parte baja del marcado abdomen de Tian.  
Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, agrandando la imagen hacia la comida para evitar otro descuido como ese. 

M: ¿Lo has hecho tú?

T: Por supuesto

“Sí, seguro” pensó y bufó con molestia, era más que obvio que eso no lo había hecho él.

M: Y una mierda ¿quién te lo ha hecho?

T: ¿Celoso?

Mo chasqueó la lengua, ni muerto estaría celoso por Tian, y mucho menos por algo tan estúpido como eso.

M: Mis cojones

T: Wow, que grosero…

T: Lo hizo una de mis empleadas, pero tu comida es mucho mejor <3

El pelirrojo arrugó el rostro, ignorando lo bien que le había sentado ese alago.

M: Tch, cállate.

Fue lo único capaz de decirle y desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Tian esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

T: Mo…

M: ¿Qué?

T: Todavía no me has dicho que estás haciendo.

El omega apretó los dientes, He Tian podía ser de lo más insistente cuando quería…

M: ¡Joder, sólo estoy tumbado en la cama!

T: Hmmm ¿y puedo verte?

¡¿Haah?!¿A qué mierdas venía eso?   
Claro que no podía hacerlo.

M: ¡NO!

T: Venga… solo para darte las buenas noches

Mo gruñó y se dispuso a bloquear el teléfono, pero sus dedos resbalaron por la pantalla hasta que sin querer pulsó la única tecla que no debía: videollamada.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco y se incorporó a la cama de un salto.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no”  
Nervioso, intentó cancelar la opción de todas las formas posibles, pero el alfa ya la había aceptado y su móvil decidió dejar de obedecerle. 

\- Hola, Pequeño Mo.

Saludó este divertido al ver al pelirrojo sentado en su cama y claramente alterado.  
El menor apretó los dientes, temblando inquieto sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Mierda, cuelga de una vez! ¡No quería llamarte!

\- Que cruel… pero me temo que vas a tener que colgarme tú.

Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

\- ¡No puedo!

\- Una pena.

\- ¡Muérete!

\- ¿Por qué estás tan alterado? ¿Es que te he pillado a punto de masturbarte? Adelante, puedes hacerlo, prometo no mirarte…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAGH MALDITO ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES PREFIERO MORIR A HACER ALGO ASÍ DELANTE TUYA!

Shan hacía aspavientos mientras daba bruscos meneos al teléfono a causa de la histeria que recorría su cuerpo. El alfa bufó divertido ante las escandalosas reacciones del bailarín cuando de repente, en uno de esos movimientos de Mo, se percató de algo y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por todo su rostro.  
El omega se detuvo al ver tal gesto y su piel se erizó, nada bueno podía suponer aquello.

\- Pequeño Mo…

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay colgado en el cabecero de tu cama?

El mencionado no sabía a que se refería así que se giró con curiosidad y palideció de horror: la chaqueta que en su día Tian le prestó estaba ahí y ni siquiera recordaba cuando la puso.

\- ¡Mierda, no te pienses nada raro!

El mayor estalló en sutiles carcajadas.

\- No pasa nada, es algo natural

\- ¡¿Qué cojones es natural?!

\- Querer oler mi ropa…

\- ¡Te he dicho que no te pensaras nada raro, yo no huelo tu sucia ropa!

\- No te avergüences, no tienes por qué. 

Continuó burlándose, divirtiéndose al ver al pelirrojo tan enfadado y nervioso, quien terminó por explotar.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quieres ver que hago con tu maldita chaqueta?!

Mo se levantó de la cama, móvil en mano, cámara externa enfocando a la prenda en cuestión. La agarró con rabia y la lanzó lejos de la habitación, pero la luz estaba apagada y el flash apenas alumbraba así que lo único que le hizo saber a Tian que había sido lanzada, fue el sonido a lo lejos al golpear con el suelo.

\- Wow, que malo eres, Pequeño Mo…

\- ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca! ¡Te odio, eres un… - toda una ristra de insultos y amenazas nada creíbles salieron de la boca de Guan Shan bajo la sonrisa calmada que el alfa le daba. - …Aaagh! ¡Que te jodan, ahora sí que voy a colgarte!

\- Buenas noches – le dijo con tono conciliador.

\- ¡Muérete!

Le gritó y finalmente suspendió la llamada, dejando otra vez al menor de los He, sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio de su casa, aunque con una sensación más agradable en el pecho.  
Un simple gesto de Mo era lo único que hacía falta para que Tian se sintiera bien de inmediato. Era una sensación adictiva.   
Aliviado, el moreno terminó de cenar para después meterse en la cama, intuía que aquella noche iba a ser tranquila pero para su pesar, las pesadillas lo abordaron sin piedad, como casi siempre.

SUEÑO HE TIAN – FLASHBACK (hace 13 años)

Sentado en el borde del amplio y cómodo sillón de la gran mansión, He Tian aguardaba paciente, balanceando sus cortas piernecitas a ritmo desigual.

\- Tian, debería estar en su cuarto estudiando – le reprendió con amabilidad una de las criadas.

\- No quiero, mi hermano todavía no ha venido. – se quejó con voz lastimera y abultó los labios enfurruñado. 

La mujer suspiró.  
He Tian extrañaba mucho a su hermano, desde hacía unos meses He Cheng apenas pasaba tiempo con él: ya no iban de acampada, ya no dormían juntos, ya casi ni se veían, así que la mayor parte de las horas las pasaba solo en su habitación, aburrido, con la esperanza de que el mayor cruzara su puerta para dedicarle unos minutos…  
…pero eso casi nunca ocurría.  
Tal como siempre hizo su padre, él también parecía estarlo abandonado y aquello encogía el corazón del pequeño, no quería que su hermano desapareciera por completo de su vida, no quería que se fuera para siempre como su madre.  
Le espantaba quedarse solo toda su vida, o peor aún, a cargo de su padre.

\- Su hermano tiene asuntos importantes que tratar, pero no se preocupe, vendrá pronto.

\- Mentira… - murmuró por lo bajo sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a la mujer.

Afligido, bajó del sofá de un pequeño salto y fue camino a su habitación, no le apetecía seguir esperando por alguien que no iba a aparecer, pero para su sorpresa, la figura del mayor de los He, cruzando los amplios jardines de la mansión, se hizo presente.  
El pequeño futuro alfa ahogó un gritito de emoción y corrió hacia la puerta principal para recibir al mayor, más al ver que este desviaba su camino sin aparente razón se le ocurrió una nueva idea: seguirlo por detrás para asustarlo. Cheng estaba distraído hablando por teléfono así que no se percataría de su presencia.  
Emocionado por su “malvada” idea, salió de la casa con sigilo y alcanzó a su hermano, guardando distancia para que no se percatara de su presencia y cuando este se detuvo, Tian se ocultó entre uno de los muchos árboles que poblaban el lugar, esperando el mejor momento para saltar de estos.  
Tres. Contaría hasta tres y le asustaría.

“Uno”  
“Dos”  
“Tr—”

\- Sí, padre.

He Tian se detuvo en seco.   
Sabía que Cheng mantenía contacto con su padre, pero jamás le había escuchado hablar con él y prefería que siguiera siendo así por el momento.  
Nunca le había gustado ese hombre pues era consciente de las atrocidades que él y sus secuaces llevaban a cabo, era consciente de la cantidad de personas que el señor He había asesinado y no quería tener nada que ver con todo aquello por mucho que este le insistiera a él y a su hermano.  
Frunció el ceño, quizás Cheng hablara con él de vez en cuando, pero confiaba en que jamás se convertiría en la horrible persona que su padre era.  
No, él no era así.  
Molesto, se dio la vuelta para largarse, no deseaba escuchar nada más de ese hombre, ya esperaría a que su hermano regresara a casa, y eso iba a hacer cuando algo llamó su atención, obligándolo a quedarse quieto, helado.

\- Así es, lo eliminé.

El futuro alfa ahogó un gritito de espanto.  
¿Eliminar? ¿qué quería decir con eliminar? 

\- Sí, Qiu y yo nos deshicimos del cuerpo.

El menor sintió esfumarse toda la sangre de su rostro, quedando totalmente pálido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, debía ser un error, su hermano jamás haría algo así… La cabeza le dio vueltas y las piernas le flaquearon.

\- Hngh

Un gemidito de terror escapó de sus labios y He Cheng se giró de inmediato, observándolo con un rostro inexpresivo que heló la sangre del infante.

\- He Tian – lo llamó este antes de colgar el teléfono.

El aludido temblaba de pies a cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

No reaccionó así que alargó la mano para intentar rozarlo, pero el infante retrocedió un paso, jadeando muy asustado.

\- He Tia-

\- ¿A q-qué te referías con eliminar? – lo interrumpió.

El pequeño tragó duro y apretó los puños para intentar mantener la compostura frente a su hermano mayor, pero su inocencia se le vino encima y le fue imposible mirarlo a los ojos sin querer llorar.   
Cheng no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Ha-has matado a alguien?

Tian lo miró consternado, deseaba que sus labios pronunciaran un “no”, pero se mantuvieron quietos, callados, confirmando sus evidencias.  
Gimió de horror por lo bajo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó con la voz rota e impregnada en miedo.

\- Era necesario, padre lo dijo.

La cara del pequeño se transformó en la de la más pura decepción. Su hermano, quien lo había cuidado durante tantos años, su única esperanza, se había convertido en la clase de persona que más odiaba.

\- Me dijiste que no serías nunca como padre… ¡me mentiste! – le reprochó con rabia y rechazo.

\- He Tian, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

\- ¡¡NO!! ¡Has matado a una persona, jamás entenderé eso!

Cheng volvió a guardar silencio y frunció el ceño, no podía rebatirle nada.  
El pequeño apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de traición e impotencia. 

\- ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO COMO PAPÁ! ¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA MÁS!

\- ¡He Tian, espera!

No le hizo caso, antes de que su hermano pudiera verlo llorando prefirió huir, alejándose lo máximo posible de él y dejando fluir sus amargas lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que más de una vez el alfa mayor le había dicho que tenía que contener, que eran un signo de debilidad.  
Tras una carrera de varios minutos, tuvo que sentarse contra un árbol a descansar, jadeando e hipando por culpa del llanto, presa de la confusión y la traición y, en medio de esa vorágine de dolorosos sentimientos, se abrazó las rodillas con fuerza, enterrando la cara entre sus piernas y deseando que aquello que acababa de descubrir fuese solo una horrible pesadilla, que toda su vida lo fuera…  
…pero para su desgracia era la realidad, su hermano se había convertido en un asesino a las órdenes de su padre y pese a lo mucho que lo idolatraba, ahora en su corazón se había formado un enorme hueco que ya no ocupaba el nombre de He Cheng.  
No podía sentirse más vacío.  
La única y débil esperanza que le quedaba era huir, salir de esa familia, deseaba llevar una vida normal.  
No quería lastimar a nadie.  
Jamás acabaría envuelto en todo eso.  
Nunca mancharía sus manos de sangre.  
……

SUEÑO HE TIAN – FLASHBACK (hace 6 años)

Hacía frío, era invierno y el viento congelaba todo lo que tocaba a su paso, pero Tian no tenía frío: unos lujosos guantes de cuero y una oscura gabardina cubría su cuerpo, imposibilitándole el sentir siquiera una mísera pizca de ese gélido aire, así como tampoco el congelado metal del arma que paseaba entre sus dedos, bajo los aterrados ojos de un hombre, apalizado y arrodillado en el suelo. 

\- N-no por favor…

Sus manos no temblaban, no vacilaban, años de experiencia a sus espalda le habían dotado de una frigidez increíble al cometer tales actos, así que tan solo agarraba la pistola con firmeza y decisión…  
… pero en lo más profundo de su mente sus fuerzas seguían flaqueando como el primer día y no era capaz de sostener el arma.  
Un sentimiento de lo más amargo se expandía lentamente por su pecho, uniéndose a la podredumbre que era su corazón.   
He Cheng no estaba, casi nunca estaba cada vez que Tian tenía que ocuparse de asuntos más oscuros y el moreno no entendía el por qué de sus repentinas huidas. Sin embargo, quienes si estaban eran varios miembros del clan, entre ellos Qiu, observando, vigilando, protegiendo al joven cabecilla de la familia He.

\- No me haga daño, por favor.

Tian no se inmutó.  
Sus ojos fríos, carentes de las más puras emociones se clavaron en los ajenos, reflejando a la perfección lo que era su interior.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Deberías haberlo pensado antes de buscarte problemas con nosotros, pequeño hijo de puta.

El aludido tragó duro y su cuerpo tembló violentamente: decir que tenía miedo se quedaba corto, y no era para menos cuando su vida estaba por terminar de la forma más rastrera posible.

\- T-tengo esposa e hijos… - suplicó al borde del llanto.

\- Lo sabemos – hizo una pausa – y tienes suerte de que no vayamos a tocarlos… - dijo, para después doblarse a su altura y susurrar con voz calmada – ni siquiera saben que tenías cuentas pendientes con la mafia, ¿verdad?

El hombre no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- N-no…

Algo en el estómago del moreno se encogió, no quería imaginar la cara que estos pondrían al enterarse de que su marido y padre había muerto a manos de unos criminales, por culpa de los chanchullos que se traía a espaldas de todos.

\- Menuda sorpresa se llevarán…

El hombre se deshizo en llanto y Tian apretó los dientes. Quiso apartar la mirada, olvidar ese rostro descompuesto en dolor, otro de tantos muchos, pero no lo hizo, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años era la importancia de ser el más fuerte, así que no podía permitirse vacilar siquiera un segundo.  
Tragó duro para deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, antes de deshacerse del seguro del arma y apuntar directamente a la maraña de nervios, mocos y lágrimas que era el tipo frente a él.

\- P-p-por favor… - suplicó desesperado con un hilillo de voz. 

El moreno lo observó con indiferencia, no podía seguir alargando esa situación. Tenía que acabar con todo ya.

\- Las malas acciones se pagan caro – dijo sin más.

Y apretó el gatillo.  
El cuerpo que hace milésimas de segundo lloraba aterrado, se desplomó sin vida contra el suelo. Un cadáver con un agujero en la frente del que brotaba un charco de sangre que se expandía rápidamente hacia los caros zapatos de He Tian, manchándolos de culpa y decepción.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Su cuerpo dio un espasmo y se incorporó de un salto en la cama. Miró a su alrededor: todo oscuridad.  
Estaba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba en una irregular respiración y el corazón amenazaba con salírsele. Estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y tenía la boca seca.  
Jadeaba intensamente y tenía mucho calor, tanto que tuvo que destaparse por completo.

\- Agh, joder otra vez no…

No podía más, desde hacía años las pesadillas le asediaban prácticamente cada noche, multiplicando todavía más su tormento interior. Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable estando despierto…  
Con desesperación, se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotarlos, quizás con un poco de suerte podía borrar de su cabeza todas esas horribles imágenes que insistían en recordarle su pasado, que insistían en recordarle que su promesa infantil de no ser igual que su familia había sido tirado por la borda y que, como en su día lo hizo su hermano…  
…ahora él se había convertido en aquello que más odiaba.  
Un nudo se formó en su garganta, extrañamente se notaba más sensible de lo normal y por un segundo las ganas de llorar lo abordaron, más pudo controlarlo y simplemente chasqueó la lengua.  
Una gota de sudor resbaló de su sien hasta la mejilla del alfa, quien suspiró y se secó el sudor del rostro.  
Era extraño, pese a que había despertado del horrible sueño hacía unos minutos, el calor persistía y aumentaba sin razón por momentos, empeorando además su estado anímico.  
Alargó el brazo para tomar el vaso de agua y lo bebió de un solo trago, esperando que con ello arrastrara todas las penas, pero de nada sirvió, seguía sintiéndose como una mierda, como el jodido asesino que era.  
“Mo”  
La imagen del ceño fruncido del pelirrojo y de su constante mueca de desagrado le alivió un poco esa amarga sensación y dejó escapar un gruñido involuntario. Quería estar a su lado, abrazarlo, buscar consuelo en él. No, no era tan fuerte como su hermano le había impuesto, necesitaba de “su” omega para sentirse mínimamente bien.  
Y lo necesitaba ahora.  
La apremiante necesidad de verlo y oírlo, saber que estaba bien, que seguía ahí, se hizo presente en su cuerpo, así que agarró el teléfono para marcar su número y justo después de pulsar el botón verde de llamada, una abrasadora corriente de calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo.  
Acababa de entrar en celo.


	28. Capítulo 28.

Jadeaba intensamente.  
Todo su alrededor lo envolvía en una viciosa nube de calor y lujuria y poco a poco, dicho calor se apoderaba de cada uno de los centímetros de su blanca piel… era jodidamente horroroso.  
Mierda ¿por qué cojones había entrado en celo ahora? Todas sus anteriores veces, desde la primera, habían sido estrictamente puntuales y ahora, sin razón alguna, se había adelantado casi dos meses.  
Tenía que evitar la situación como fuera, así que frustrado, se levantó de la cama como pudo y caminó hasta el botiquín del baño. Ahí solía guardar sus supresores para alfas, por lo menos gracias a ellos conseguiría aliviar el terrible dolor y sofoco que iba instaurándose en su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad…   
…pero para su desgracia, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que las pastillas habían caducado hacía años.

\- Aaaagh

Gritó y tiró el tarro al suelo con rabia, partiéndolo en mil pedazos y dejando que las píldoras se esparcieran por la superficie.   
Joder ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía perder la cabeza y cometer alguna estupidez… no ahora que conocía a Mo.  
Chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños con furia, si otra hubiera sido la ocasión, si el pelirrojo jamás hubiese aparecido en su vida, Tian estaría por cualquier antro, pasando su estro enterrado en lo más profundo de cualquier omega que pudiera soportarlo, quizás con varios, disfrutando de sus gemidos de placer completamente vacíos para él, si es que a aquellos se le podía llamar disfrutar.  
¿Y por qué no lo hacía?  
Su sudoroso cuerpo le gritaba que por favor cometiera ese desliz, que fuera egoísta y saciara sus instintos más primarios sin importar el pelirrojo, él no tenía por qué enterarse y el alivio sería de lo más gratificante… pero su mente, aun ligeramente despejada, mandaba señales de alerta, advirtiéndole de que tuviera cuidado de no echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido con el omega, que cuidara lo único que le hacía feliz.   
Refunfuñó por lo bajo.   
Estaba confuso y molesto consigo mismo, más pudo anteponerse a sus más bajos deseos y escuchar la leve vocecilla de su cabeza para no dejarse llevar.   
No, él no quería estar con nadie más, solo con Guan Shan y lo quería ahora, ahí, entre sus brazos, con las piernas envueltas en su cintura y jadeando bajo su cuerpo… imaginar tal escena lo hacía delirar de placer y martirizaba al mismo tiempo, pues sabía que no era posible, que su única solución era pasar esas largas horas encerrado en casa.  
En un momento de lucidez, caminó hasta la puerta para así darle dos vueltas a la llave y cerrarla a cal y canto, asegurándose después de guardar dicha llave en un lugar al que, en caso de que perdiera la cabeza completamente, le fuera imposible acceder.  
Ni muerto iba a permitirse escapar.  
Suspiró notando así la sequedad de su boca así que sediento, fue a la cocina para llenarse una botella de agua: el celo iba a ser largo y no quería morir deshidratado, más cuando estaba llenándola, otra ráfaga de calor lo sacudió sin piedad hasta hacerle flaquear las piernas.  
Y esta vez la sofocante sensación no fue pasajera, se instauró en su cuerpo como un aviso de todo lo que iba a suceder después.  
Gruñó por lo bajo y sus músculos se tensaron de dolor. Vale, no iba a salir en busca de nadie con quien aparearse pero joder, necesitaba desesperadamente de “su” omega.

Necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba besarlo.

Necesitaba tocarlo.

Hundirse en él y escucharlo gemir.  
Si no lo conseguía sentía que iba a morir.

\- Hnngh Mo…

Su cómodo y suelto pantalón ahora estaba al límite, apretando tortuosamente y a punto de estallar. Lo acarició por encima para aliviar un poco esa presión más no era suficiente y eso le angustiaba.  
Rugió gutural y apretó la botella de cristal entre su mano, tratando de canalizar todo ese dolor y rompiéndola en pedazos segundos después, mojando el suelo y parte de su ropa. Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su mano tras haberse cortado con los cristales y no pudo importarle menos, de hecho, ni siquiera lo sentía.   
Sosteniéndose de la encimera con la mano herida, coló la otra entre sus pantalones para tomar su miembro con urgencia y un gemido ronco se abrió paso desde lo más profundo de su garganta, una mezcla entre placer y desesperación que hubiera hecho humedecer la ropa interior de cualquier omega.  
Las venas de su erección pulsaban contra la palma de su mano en busca de mayor fricción, así que tiró un poco de sus telas para liberar el pedazo de carne por completo, ahogando un jadeo al sentir el aire todavía fresco en su ardiente piel.  
Excitado, rodeó su miembro y comenzó con un movimiento arriba debajo de lo más frenético: estaba muy cargado y no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para tomarlo con calma.  
Tenía que descargar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

\- A-aah

Gimió por lo bajo y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo dio un ligero espasmo y se derramó abundante en la mano.

\- Haaah, joder…

Respiró agitado por las placenteras, pero no satisfactorias sensaciones y encendió el grifo para limpiarse los restos. Sin embargo y como ya esperaba, su apetito sexual lejos de disminuir se elevó, mientras que su erección seguía apuntando con insistencia hacia arriba, reclamándole mayor atención.  
Frustrado, cerró los ojos y volvió a tomarla entre sus dedos. Al hacerlo, su mente divagó entre perversas y sucias imaginaciones, encontrándose con la falsa imagen de un muy sonrojado Guan Shan arrodillado entre sus piernas, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos con una mezcla de inocencia y lascivia cargados en ellos.  
Aquello le hizo gruñir ronco y acelerar su corazón violentamente, calentándolo todavía más.  
“E-es grande…”  
Gimió el falso Mo y tomó con ganas el miembro en sus suaves manos para bombearlo, adaptándose al ritmo que el verdadero He Tian imponía.  
Con una lujuria propia de un omega en su mayor punto de excitación, Shan deslizó su húmeda lengua por toda aquella extensión, emitiendo suaves quejidos y disfrutando de ese manjar lo máximo que pudo para después meterlo en su cálida cavidad hasta donde su virgen garganta le permitía, succionando con gusto.  
El alfa gimió de desesperación y su cuerpo se retorció.  
Haah mierda, lo que daría por tener al bailarín de esa forma en esos momentos… por sentir esa lengua malhablada sobre su palpitante carne, por tomarlo de esos rojizos cabellos e imponerle un ritmo que se adecuase a sus exigencias y ver como este tragaba todo obedientemente, rogándole después por más.  
Refunfuñó frustrado, imaginar tales cosas tan solo empeoraba su estado y descontrolaba sus lascivos deseos… Y no podía dejar de hacerlo, necesitaba mayores estímulos que lo ayudasen, así que sin pensarlo mucho, fue hasta la cama para agarrar el teléfono y sin tener en cuenta la hora que era, marcó de nuevo el número del pelirrojo, esta vez completando la llamada.  
Varios pitidos sonaron más nadie lo descolgó: o Mo estaba profundamente dormido o no tenía intención de atenderlo, así que volvió a insistir y esta vez, al tercer pitido, la adormilada y furiosa voz del pelirrojo hizo estragos en su cabeza. 

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Son las 4 de la mañana, idiota!

No respondió.   
Escuchar al omega provocó un subidón de adrenalina y una nueva ráfaga de calor le sacudió. Sentía la piel ardiendo contra su ropa y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar los descontrolados sofocos y roncos gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su garganta.

\- ¿Encima no me vas a decir nada? Maldito cabrón, será mejor que no vuelva a verte en la vida porque si lo hago voy a golpearte hasta dejarte sin dientes.

Su voz… era una desesperante tortura. Cada palabra que pronunciaba hacía a su lobo interior pulsar peligrosamente contra los últimos resquicios de su voluntad.  
Tan solo tenía que dar una orden con su voz de mando, simplemente con un “ven a mi casa ahora mismo” le sería suficiente, y en unos minutos lo tendría ahí, por completo para él, excitado y mojado con el único fin de satisfacer sus deseos. Sí, así podría marcarlo y tenerlo a su lado para siempre… ya se encargaría de disculparse cuando el celo pasara.  
La sola idea de estar tan cerca de poseer al pelirrojo para siempre le nublaba la mente e instaba a hacerlo, más nuevamente algo en su interior se removió y pudo frenarse a tiempo para no pronunciar palabra alguna.  
Realmente no quería eso.  
¿De qué cojones le servía tener al pelirrojo forzadamente si él iba a estar sufriendo? No, definitivamente esa idea era horrible. Era consciente de que muchas parejas destinadas se formaban así, pero no quería un futuro obligado para el omega, merecía mucho más.

\- Imbécil, espero por tu bien que no me estés gastando una broma o algo así porque créeme, de verdad voy a darte una paliza.

Pero joder ¿por qué mierdas su voz tenía que ser tan adictiva? No podía controlarse así que volvió a tomar su erección para estimularla, disfrutando de los gruñidos molestos y las “delicadas” palabras con las que el stripper lo estaba recibiendo.  
Ahh, quizás no era lo más excitante que le habían dicho en su vida, pero masturbarse escuchando los gritos de Mo al otro lado de la línea le suponía un alivio mayor al que en un principio había imaginado, al punto de que una pregunta cruzó su mente: ¿sería Guan Shan igual de escandaloso follando como lo era en su día a día?  
Seguro que sí, al menos en su cabeza y sus fantasías sí que lo era… escucharlo deshacerse en gemidos y exclamaciones de placer mientras se enterraba de a poco o violentamente hasta el fondo de su cuerpo debía ser toda una delicia y un privilegio de escuchar, más verlo retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos al llegar al orgasmo toda una maravilla, algo prohibido que moría por conseguir.  
Excitado, aumentó la fricción en su miembro sintiéndose nuevamente al límite de su aguante.  
“Solo un poco más” se dijo a sí mismo y antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a hablar, terminó por explotar y derramarse con violencia sobre su mano y vientre, intensificando la sensación al saber que Guan Shan aunque ajeno a todo, podría estar escuchándole.  
Mo, sin entender que estaba pasando, chasqueó la lengua y descargó de nuevo contra él.

\- ¡Idiota, que te jodan! ¡Muérete, voy a colgarte de una puta vez, y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme!

Avisó y tal como dijo, desconectó la llamada.  
He Tian dejó de contenerse y jadeó agitado, aquel orgasmo había sido… raro y por defecto se encontraba peor.  
Más caliente.  
Más descontrolado.  
Gruñó frustrado y apretó los puños: tenía mucha testosterona que descargar y censurarse tanto lo estaba matando. Habían pasado más de diez años desde que pasó un celo a solas y ni siquiera este fue tan jodidamente difícil ya que tenía a mano esas milagrosas pastillas que le habían caducado.  
La carencia de feromonas opuestas en el ambiente perturbó al mafioso más de lo que estaba, mucho más después de haber rozado mínimamente la posibilidad de contar con el omega para su desahogo, por lo que la necesidad de experimentar más de esa adictiva y lacerante sensación se incrementó…  
…pero no tenía nada con que paliarla y su lado alfa gritaba atormentado por salir de él, por intentar tomar el control de sus instintos tal y como había hecho siempre los días del celo.  
Joder. No iba a aguantar mucho más.   
Tenía que salir de ese infierno ya.  
Exasperado, rugió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y tras recolocarse de mala manera el pantalón, se levantó de la cama y sin siquiera ponerse una camisa, caminó firme hacia la puerta.  
Iba a abrirla. Iba a salir de ahí y encontrar un omega cualquiera para aparearse, ya daba igual que este no fuera el pelirrojo.  
Si seguía ahí encerrado se volvería loco.

\- ¡MIERDA!

Gritó ronco y su rostro se descompuso al ver que las llaves no estaban en su sitio. Se odió a sí mismo al recordar que las había ocultado en un lugar imposible de acceder dadas sus condiciones.  
“¿Y ahora qué?”  
Otra corriente de intenso calor lo golpeó directamente y sintió su piel en llamas. De verdad que iba a morir si no conseguía pisar el rellano en menos de un minuto así que desesperado, golpeó la firme puerta varias veces en un intento desesperado de conseguir abrirla, pero la firme madera se le resistía.  
De la nada, un aroma dulce y exquisito se coló por la rendija hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales y envolverlo por completo, creando una nube de feromonas omega que amenazaban con asfixiarlo. Por un segundo creyó estar imaginándolo, pero no, He Tian apenas se cruzaba con los vecinos, pero era consciente de que una joven omega vivía justo frente a su puerta, así que a la fuerza ese aroma debía pertenecer a la chica. Al parecer esta había detectado sus dominantes feromonas y reaccionado positivamente a ellas, desquiciándolo más con su olor.  
¿Tan potente estaba siendo su celo?  
Buscando llamar su atención, intensificó su propia fragancia, pero a cambio solo recibió un silencio olfativo… aquel delicioso aroma había desaparecido tal y como había venido y el mafioso gruñó exasperado, rasgando la madera con sus uñas como si aquello pudiera servirle de algo.  
Joder, necesitaba follar de una vez y acabar con esa tortura…  
Su entrepierna dio un respingo, así que, apoyado contra la pared, se vio obligado a introducir la mano en su ropa interior y masajear su miembro con intensidad, soltando profundos y lastimeros gemidos.   
De repente un fugaz recuerdo cruzó su mente: la sábana en la que Guan Shan pasó el celo la última vez estaba guardada en su armario. En ningún momento le dijo a su sirvienta que la lavara así que aún debía conservar aquel olor que tan celosamente había estado guardando.   
Poco tiempo le tomó caminar hasta el armario y tirar al suelo gran parte de su ropa hasta dar con dicha sábana y, al momento de tenerla entre sus manos, aquella dulce y adictiva esencia se adueñó íntegramente de su cerebro, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Pequeño Mo subido en su cama, a cuatro patas, con el pecho pegado al colchón y meneando su empapado trasero en una súplica silenciosa de ser llenado por su hombría.

\- Haah

Jadeó excitado, aquella falsa idea podría encender las pasiones de hasta el más beato.  
Preso de sus deseos, llevó la sábana a su nariz y aspiró con ganas, gozando del ligero alivio que le suponía sentir las feromonas de su omega tan cerca… un alivio que se esfumó en un momento, al sentir como sus encías superiores empezaban a molestar.  
Especialmente en la parte de sus colmillos.  
Siseó de dolor, aquello debía ser la tan mencionada “necesidad de marcar”, algo que hasta el momento jamás había tenido oportunidad de experimentar y que ahora, suponía un suplicio adicional al no poder clavar los dientes en la tierna nuca del menor.  
No tuvo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas al asunto cuando otra asfixiante ráfaga lo estremeció sin piedad, seguida de otra segundos después que lo dejó sin aliento.  
Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él.  
Se sentía como el jodido infierno.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando He Cheng, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido en casa de su hermano, montó en el coche para acudir a la base… o al menos eso iba a hacer cuando recibió una llamada de Qiu.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Un buenos días no estaría de más, Señor He – bromeó el peliblanco por lo que el alfa pudo intuir que estaba lejos del resto del clan.

\- No te hagas el gracioso y dime para que me has llamado, estaba a punto de salir hacia allá – dijo firme, aunque con un tono de voz más suave.

\- Bueno, ayer quedaste con He Tian en que hoy a la mañana regresaría a la base, pero aún no ha venido y su teléfono no da señal.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – preguntó verdaderamente preocupado ya que seguían en alerta roja por culpa del clan enemigo.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, confiaba demasiado en las habilidades de su hermano para saber que no podrían herirlo tan fácilmente.

\- No lo creo, ahora iré por él.

Qiu suspiró.

\- Está bien, llámame si lo necesitas.

Cheng esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa, el tono de su amante era desinteresado, pero sabía lo mucho que a este le preocupaba la mala relación que tenía con su hermano.

\- Descuida, lo haré.

\- Está bien. ¡Suerte, jefe! 

Dijo y colgó.  
El alfa puso rumbo a casa de He Tian.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 horas.   
7 jodidas horas de puro sufrimiento en el que, sin apenas descanso, su cuerpo estuvo oscilando entre la razón y el instinto, martirizándose a sí mismo por no contar con la compañía del género opuesto para calmar sus lascivas necesidades de apareamiento, aunque para su gran alivio, la peor parte ya había pasado.  
Tumbado desnudo y boca arriba en la cama, jadeaba agotado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo físico. Su estómago estaba cubierto de su propio semen, al igual que toda su cama y parte del suelo.

\- Joder, que asco.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que la tan preciada sábana con el aroma del omega estaba también mancillada con sus fluidos, e incluso rota. Al parecer en uno de sus muchas pérdidas de control la había desgarrado… varias veces, perdiendo así ese delicioso aroma.   
Suspiró agotado e intentó sentarse en la cama, pero un desagradable mareo se apoderó de sus sentidos a causa del cansancio y la deshidratación y por un segundo, temió desplomarse.  
Aquel estro le había dejado hecho mierda, se sentía débil y vulnerable.  
Una vez sentado y apoyado contra el cabecero, se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos y despejarse un poco. Su cuerpo seguía bastante caliente todavía, pero esas jodidas corrientes eran cada vez más tenues y ya no le hacían retorcerse de dolor o perder el control, algunas ni tan siquiera lograban ponerlo duro.  
Estaba exhausto. Necesitaba beber y comer algo para reponer fuerzas, pero sus músculos estaban tan agarrotados y su cuerpo tan pesado que ni siquiera se levantó de la cama para suplir esas necesidades básicas.  
En su lugar, agarró un pedazo de la maltratada sábana y limpió su torso, el colchón y el suelo para justo después, tumbarse y descansar todo lo que esa noche no había logrado… pero el destino tenía otros planes para él y escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta.  
Bufó sin ganas.

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó con voz extenuada, más nadie respondió y volvieron a llamar. Tian chasqueó la lengua con molestia, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de la sirvienta, esta solía llegar sobre las 10.30 y eran las 10.15, quizás se había adelantado un poco.   
Agh, lo mejor sería darle fiesta hoy, no estaba de humor para dejar pasar a nadie.  
La persona tras la puerta siguió llamando con insistencia y pese a no querer, se levantó de la cama y vistió lo más rápido que sus cargados músculos y su embotado cerebro le permitían. Cuando estuvo preparado, se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Deja de llamar y vete a casa, hoy no necesito de tus servicios.

No obstante, la señora mayor que conocía no estaba ahí, en su lugar, el cuerpo alto y robusto de su hermano bloqueaba la salida.

\- Mierda, He Cheng…

Había olvidado por completo la promesa de volver a la base esa misma mañana, y ahora tenía a ese idiota plantado frente a su puerta.

\- No me encuentro bien, iré más tarde – dijo y hastiado, le cerró la puerta en las narices, más el alfa mayor fue rápido y consiguió colar en pie antes de que le dejara fuera.

La mirada del alfa pequeño se ensombreció, dado su estado de ánimo y las todavía revueltas hormonas, ese acto lo tomó como un gesto de dominación.

\- Aparta tu puto pie – exigió.

Cheng se mantuvo estoico y abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

\- La casa apesta a semen y a celo, no debería haberte venido hasta dentro de dos meses.

El menor frunció el ceño, sabía por dónde iba a tirar la conversación.

\- Lárgate – ordenó con su voz de mando, aun sabiendo que el otro mafioso era totalmente inmune a ella.

\- Tu celo es igual de riguroso que el mío así que tiene que haber un factor externo que lo haya alterado… ¿Quién es el omega? 

El corazón de He Tian dio un vuelco y sentía la ira apoderarse de él, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. 

\- No hay nadie.

Cheng lo miró serio y se mantuvo callado. Aunque su mirada era férrea, Tian podía percibir que no se había creído ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decir.  
El más alto decidió cambiar de tema por el momento y alzó una mano para tocarle la frente al más bajo.

\- Todavía tienes fiebre.

El menor de los He le apartó el brazo de un despectivo manotazo.

\- Como vuelvas a tocarme te mato – lo amenazó, agarrándolo de la camisa y al borde del colapso físico y mental.

\- No digas tonterías, estás destrozado. Vamos a comprarte supresores y a despejarte.

Cheng demandó, pues pese a su usual rostro impasible, realmente le preocupaba que su hermano pequeño estuviera bien.

\- No, me quedo aquí.

\- No voy a dejarte más horas solo en ese estado. Vámonos.

Ordenó de vuelta, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él y esta vez, Tian se dejó arrastrar.  
Estaba demasiado exhausto como para poner resistencia incluso a su odioso hermano.


	29. Capítulo 29.

\- ¿Dónde estamos yendo?

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, He Tian apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventanilla del lujoso auto con el fin de no desfallecer.

\- A las afueras de la ciudad.

He Cheng conducía a velocidad moderada, observando de vez en cuando de reojo para comprobar el estado de su hermano.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para hablar y despejarte.

El alfa de menor edad frunció el ceño con disgusto e hizo el amago de quitarse el cinturón.

\- Detén el coche, yo me bajo.

El mayor bloqueó las entradas y siguió conduciendo como si nada.

\- Abre la jodida puerta – demandó con un suave hilo de voz, pero igual de amenazante.

\- La abriré cuando lleguemos.

El pequeño de los He suspiró hastiado y cesó en sus vanos intentos de escapar, recostándose en el asiento. Si otro fuera el momento hubiera insistido, pero ahora no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.  
El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, He Cheng no quería iniciar una discusión ahí dentro y He Tian no tenía ninguna gana de hablar, solo quería volver a casa y llamar a Mo. Joder no había cosa que necesitara más en ese momento que estar con él y abrazarlo, saber que siempre lo tendría a su lado.  
El alfa mayor fue disminuyendo gradualmente la velocidad hasta detener el vehículo por completo, cerca de la costa y una vez ahí, desbloqueó las puertas.  
Al escuchar el ligero “click”, el menor salió del coche sin perder el tiempo, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco y notando el fuerte aroma a sal, aroma que le traía recuerdos de tiempos más felices, cuando nada de toda la mierda que lo envolvía existía y podían disfrutar de largas horas en la playa: Tian en el agua y Cheng vigilándolo desde fuera.  
Rememorar esos momentos provocaba una amarga sensación en el pecho del más bajo.

\- ¿Tenía que ser justo este lugar? – se quejó este último.

\- Hacía mucho que no veníamos… - dijo el más alto con un leve deje de nostalgia en su voz, para sorpresa del menor.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, en el horizonte. El día estaba oscuro, nublado, a juego con el ánimo de He Tian. Sin embargo, el aire soplaba fuerte y fresco, enfriando la ardiente piel del alfa en sus bajos momentos de celo, quien suspiró de gusto ante tal sensación antes de fijar la vista en las agitadas olas, ignorando su comentario.

\- Deja de retrasar lo que sea que tengas que decirme – escupió con brusquedad – quiero volver a casa.

He Cheng guardó silencio y fijó sus ojos en el agua también, esperando unos segundos para saber cómo abordar la situación con su hermano. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al final, buscando ir poco a poco y realmente preocupado.

Tian lo miró con un rostro vacío de expresión.

\- No es eso lo que de verdad quieres saber.

\- No es la razón por la que te he traído aquí, pero sí que quiero saberlo.

El más bajo rodó los ojos y clavó la vista en el horizonte.

\- Me importa una mierda, termina cuanto antes y larguémonos de aquí.

He Cheng calló. Era consciente de la terquedad de su hermano y lo cerrado emocionalmente que era con él, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y no seguir retrasando su propósito.  
El silencio inundó el lugar hasta que el mayor lo rompió segundos después.

\- ¿Cómo es? – cuestionó, intentando hacerlo de forma distendida.

El joven alfa no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

\- No hay nadie.

\- No me mientas, solo quiero ayudarte.

El pequeño de los He rodó los ojos, pese a mostrar indiferencia, sentía su paciencia al límite.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Quiero advertirte de los problemas que pueden traerte a ti y al clan enamorarte de alguien peligroso o que no corresponde.

Esas simples palabras lo hicieron enfurecer. No podía creer que su hermano estuviera dándole “consejos” cuando era el menos indicado para hacerlo.

\- ¿Peligrar el clan? – rio sarcástico – ¿pensaste eso mismo al abrir las piernas de tu subordinado, o ahí no te importó? – escupió, ácido – Imagino que te dio igual ya que sigues haciéndolo.

El alfa mayor se tensó ligeramente aun manteniendo la compostura. Una de las principales reglas del clan era no tener relaciones con ninguno de los miembros y él, siendo uno de los jefes, la había ignorado deliberadamente. No sabía en que momento su hermano había descubierto lo suyo con Qiu y pese a que intuía que los demás ni siquiera sospechaban, temía que lo descubrieran alguna vez.

\- Soy consciente de lo arriesgado que es – le confesó – pero también confío en Qiu y se que quiere lo mejor para el grupo.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esperaba algún tipo de evasiva por parte del contrario no que asumiera sus culpas tan fácilmente y eso le molestó incluso más.

\- Entonces supongo que en mi caso lo mejor para el grupo es que me enlace con Jian Yi, tal y como lo quiso padre.

Cheng arrugó el entrecejo.   
Tian también, quizás aquel episodio ya no significara nada para él, pero recordarlo le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

\- Nunca estuve a favor.

\- Pues jamás vi que se lo rebatieras.

El más alto desvió la vista, su hermano tenía razón, nunca había llevado la contraria a su padre, muy al contrario que He Tian, quien tuvo el valor de hacerlo miles de veces, quien intentó en cantidad de ocasiones rebelarse y llevar una vida diferente, quedándose como un fugaz deseo.

\- Eso es agua pasada y no estoy orgulloso de ello.

Y no mentía: nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que su padre forzara a su hermano a encadenarse de por vida a Jian Yi sólo por haber sido el hijo omega de otro de los capos más importantes de la ciudad… sabía que no era justo, mucho menos la vida que Tian anhelaba.  
El joven chasqueó la lengua ante la confesión del otro, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus arrepentimientos.

\- He Tian – continuó insistiendo, calmado – necesito saber cómo es el omega. 

El aludido apretó los dientes antes de responder.

\- No te importa… no es ninguna amenaza para el clan, ni siquiera sabe lo que soy, así que asunto arreglado.

Era cierto, Mo no sabía nada de la vida del moreno a excepción de su gran cantidad de dinero, y la sola idea de que algún día descubriera quien era y se alejara de él por miedo le encogía el corazón… no debía dejar jamás que eso pasara.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Suspiró angustiado. Se juró a sí mismo no revelarle jamás a su hermano la existencia de Guan Shan para no ponerlo en peligro y ahora lo había hecho, de forma indirecta, pero lo había hecho.   
Solo esperaba que jamás lo conociera en persona.

\- Muy seguro.

El mayor se sintió un poco más tranquilo y relajó sus facciones, percatándose del ligero malestar que se había dibujado en la cara de su hermano, más expresiva de lo usual por culpa del cúmulo de emociones que portaba por el celo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

El más bajo lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿De mí?

\- ¿Cómo te va con… él? – le preguntó con clara incomodidad, al no estar acostumbrado a hablar sobre estos temas.

Recibió como respuesta un bufido sarcástico por parte del más bajo y su rostro, anteriormente afligido, se transformó de nuevo en molestia.

\- ¿A qué juegas?

Cheng frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Si pretendes hacer de hermano mayor y tener una charla conmigo sobre amor no te molestes, perdiste tu oportunidad hace años.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que si no te hubieras convertido en el tipo de persona que más odio… no, si no me hubieras arrastrado a mí también a toda esa basura, ahora podríamos tener esa conversación – soltó, ácido y sin poder controlarse.

Una dolorosa punzada atravesó el corazón del más alto de quien pese a que su rostro se mantuvo impasible, por escasas milésimas de segundo, sus firmes y potentes feromonas tambalearon. He Tian se percató de esa inestabilidad y apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable de sus actos. Quizás había sido demasiado duro.  
He Cheng sabía que esas agresivas palabras eran producto del calor que su hermano estaba pasando, que de haber estado en un estado natural hubiera tenido más pudor, más le afligía saber que no mentía, que realmente esos eran sus pensamientos y lo detestaba.

\- Padre no nos dejó otra opción.

\- Deja de excusarlo, el viejo era un hijo de puta y se merece estar pudriéndose bajo tierra. – suspiró – No quiero volver a oír como lo defiendes.

Recordar la muerte de su padre aliviaba de alguna manera el maltratado corazón de Tian, como si así pudiera redimir un poco todo lo que cargaba en su espalda, aunque fuera simplemente una ilusión.   
Joder, en su día agradeció tanto al tipo que había acabado con ese cabrón, creía sentirse libre, poder tomar el control de su vida sin luchar contra nadie más… ¿y para qué? Para convertirse él también en uno, seguir los pasos de su progenitor a la fuerza y vender su alma al diablo por un puñado de billetes y poder que jamás había deseado.

\- Está bien – dijo su hermano con calma y calló, dejando que el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla inundara el lugar.

Tian cerró los ojos y respiró intentando buscar la tranquilidad que sus aceleradas hormonas no le permitían.

\- No recordaba que esto fuera tan complicado – comentó el menor con voz tenue, rompiendo la extraña atmósfera que se había formado en el ambiente.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- … el celo 

Pese a todo lo anterior, He Cheng lo miró con un muy leve deje de compasión.

\- Sí, es jodido.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no pasas uno a solas?

El joven arrugó el entrecejo mientras pensaba.

\- No lo sé, quizás 10 años.

Las cejas del más alto levemente se alzaron con asombro ante tal confesión. Si lo que había dicho era cierto, eso significaba que mantenía relaciones sexuales asiduas desde los 14, o mínimo en sus etapas de calor… mientras que él ni siquiera recordaba lo que era pasar un estro en compañía, pues desde que empezó a verse a escondidas con Qiu no volvió a practicar sexo durante ese periodo, ni siquiera con él por temor a lastimarlo.  
Bastante tiempo les había llevado acostumbrarse a un ritmo sexual que se adecuase a la perfección para ambos y no acabara en dolor o frustración…  
He Tian jadeó: una corriente de desagradable calor se abrió paso de nuevo por su cuerpo obligándolo a estremecerse. Estaba débil, llevaba horas sin comer y beber y con tanto esfuerzo físico y mental gastado, no pudo evitar que su vista se nublara y sus piernas flaquearan, perdiendo la fuerza y casi desplomándose.  
Con rapidez, su hermano lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Tian frunció el ceño, como alfa que era odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, especialmente delante de He Cheng. Tras todo lo que le había dicho que ahora le ayudara lo sentía como una patada en el orgullo. 

\- S-suéltame – le exigió con un hilillo de voz, pero el mayor hizo caso omiso y siguió sujetándolo, tirando un poco de él en dirección al coche.

\- Vamos a comprarte supresores, te estás poniendo peor.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La alarma del móvil resonó por toda la habitación anunciando al pelirrojo que eran las 11.30, hora de levantarse. Gruñó contra la almohada y bostezó para desperezarse. Había pasado una noche de mierda, apenas había dormido, estaba muy cansado, y para colmo, la cabeza le estaba matando.

\- Ugh – se incorporó en la cama y masajeó sus sienes con los dedos, aplicando presión para aliviar un poco ese terrible dolor – que asco, joder.

Estaba que moría de sueño y no podía con su vida, pero tenía que entrar a trabajar en hora y media, apenas llevaba más de una semana en el restaurante así que no podía permitirse faltar tan pronto y mucho menos por un simple dolor de cabeza… lo mejor sería comer algo, tomarse una pastilla y rezar para que no fuera una gripe o un resfriado.  
Con mala gana, alargó el brazo para coger el móvil, esperando encontrarse como cada mañana un mensaje de He Tian dándole los buenos días y avisando que iría a buscarlo para acercarlo al restaurante, más para su sorpresa, el último mensaje que había en la conversación del moreno era el aviso de la llamada finalizada de la noche anterior.   
Frunció el ceño extrañado, no era normal que se tardara tanto en hablarle, quizás seguía durmiendo… o había pasado algo.  
Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese último pensamiento, pese a lo molesto que le resultaba a veces el moreno y las extrañas sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo, no quería que le sucediera nada malo.  
Restó importancia a sus preocupaciones y se levantó de la cama para comer antes de vestirse con la ropa que usaba para trabajar en el restaurante, aquella que le regaló el alfa, y salir de casa en busca de unas jodidas aspirinas que le mitigaran un poco aquella tortura.  
La farmacia más cercana estaba a 10 minutos andando, el camino se le hizo eterno y para su mala suerte, al llegar había mucha gente esperando.   
“¿Qué mierdas pasa, se ha puesto toda la ciudad enferma hoy o qué?” murmuró para sí mismo y chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras se colocaba para esperar su turno.  
Los minutos pasaban y justo cuando había únicamente dos personas delante de él, un tipo chocó contra su espalda empeorando así su humor y malestar.

\- Eh, mira por donde v-

No pudo acabar de girarse cuando un agobiante y fuerte aroma lo envolvió por completo. La atmósfera que los rodeaba cambió, volviéndose más agresiva y Guan Shan se tensó de inmediato. No le hacía falta terminar de darse la vuelta para saber que tras su espalda se encontraba un alfa, y no uno cualquiera, uno de gran categoría, más o menos a la par del idiota de Tian, quizás incluso un poco más intimidante.  
Olfateó el ambiente sutilmente y las abrumadoras feromonas del hombre le inundaron las fosas nasales, noqueando sus sentidos. Su puto aroma era igual de fuerte que el del moreno, aunque ni de lejos igual de atrayente.  
Curioso a la par que temeroso de ver quien estaba a tan escasos centímetros suyo, se giró despacio, topándose con los marcados y duros rasgos de un alfa que lo observaba fijamente, muy serio.   
Tragó duro.   
¿Por qué mierdas le estaba mirando así? Solo le había dicho que mirara por donde iba, no había razón para que le hiciera nada malo ¿no? No es que tuviera miedo o algo así, pero el tipo era muy grande y amenazador…  
Sin ser capaz de hablar, regresó a su anterior posición con la misma lentitud. Joder, el rostro de aquella persona era preocupantemente similar al de He Tian, además de que ambos tenían la misma aura siniestra. 

\- Siguiente.

Avisó la chica tras el mostrador para llamar la atención del distraído pelirrojo, quien escapó de sus pensamientos y se acercó a ella para pedir esas pastillas.   
Al salir se quedó observando la ancha espalda de ese desconocido y no pudo evitar preguntarse que había ido a comprar ya que parecía estar muy sano. Oculto tras un muro lo siguió con la mirada y no se sorprendió cuando vio que se acercaba a un auto blanco de lo más lujoso.   
Frunció el ceño confuso mientras observaba a ese alfa apoyarse en la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que quien quiera que estuviese ahí sentado bajara la ventanilla para darle lo que había comprado y conforme esta bajaba, Guan Shan aguzó la mirada para poder vislumbrar quien estaba en el interior, pensando que quizá se tratara de alguien importante…  
…más lo que no esperó era encontrarse con He Tian.  
Su corazón dio un vuelco y ahogó un gritito, guardando silencio para poder seguir observando cuando algo llamó su atención: Mo había visto el lado más oscuro del moreno en cantidad de ocasiones, especialmente los primeros días de conocerlo, y podía jurar que la mirada de este jamás se vio tan fría como ahora.  
De repente, el mayor desvió la vista y se encontró con los ojos del pelirrojo, dedicándole una intensa mirada y haciendo que el corazón de este diera un bote nuevamente.

\- M-mierda – murmuró para sí mismo antes de esconderse tras el muro en el que estaba apoyado, llevando una mano a su pecho para intentar calmar sus acelerados latidos y su agitada respiración.

Joder que solo lo había mirado… vale que lo estaba espiando y no esperaba que lo descubriera, pero tampoco era para que su cuerpo lo traicionara de esa forma.  
Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Había decenas de farmacias a lo largo de la ciudad y Tian había tenido que ir a parar justo a esa… no sabía como pero el muy idiota siempre acababa encontrándolo por muy escondido que estuviera.  
¿Y qué cojones el tipo raro que iba con él?  
Era muy similar, algo así como su versión adulta, así que intuyo que a la fuerza tenían que tener algún parentesco, algo así como su padre, su primo o su hermano.   
Mierda ¿era necesario que toda su familia luciera así de aterradora? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al imaginar cómo sería el resto de esa gente, de seguro una cena con todos ellos debía ser terrible: todos vestidos de negro con sus rostros serios y amenazantes sentados en una mesa con deliciosa y cara comida, sin apenas hablarse… de solo pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.  
Por primera vez en su vida se preguntó a que se dedicaría Tian para tener tanto dinero, era por todos sabido que la capacidad económica de los alfas era superior a la de cualquier otro género, pero lo del moreno, y al parecer su familia, era diferente, iba más allá, así que debía ocupar un cargo muy importante del que no tenía idea.  
Bah, como si quería ser el presidente, eso no iba a cambiar que siguiera mandándolo a la mierda todas las veces que hicieran falta.  
Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías, no tenía tiempo para ello, tenía que tomarse la pastilla y correr hacia el trabajo, al parecer hoy iba a tener que ir en metro y le pillaba bastante lejos…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“¿Mo?”  
Un subidón de adrenalina golpeó su cuerpo y noqueó su razón al momento que sus ojos dieron con los del pelirrojo, sintiendo un fuerte impulso de ir tras él y acorralarlo… cosa que hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su hermano le bloqueaba la salida, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad y recordándole que además no debía dejar que este descubriera la identidad del omega.  
Por su lado, He Cheng observó de reojo la reacción del pelirrojo tras el muro y esbozó una muy leve sonrisa de lado que su hermano no llegó a percibir.

\- Ten – le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dándole el bote de pastillas – tienes agua en la guantera.

El menor frunció el ceño ante la distracción de su hermano, más no dijo nada y agarró dicho frasco y la botella de su respectivo lugar, tomando el milagroso supresor de un trago y segundos después, se sintió mucho mejor: las ráfagas de calor desaparecieron y sentía que volvía a tener el control de sí mismo por completo, aunque aún seguía bastante débil.  
Suspiró aliviado y se sentó recto en el asiento.  
El alfa mayor entró en el coche y se puso el cinturón, no obstante, no hizo amago de encender el motor sino que se quedó mirando al frente, viendo a la gente pasar.   
Tian no entendía que estaba pasando y lo observó extrañado.

\- Es lindo – dijo finalmente y el más bajo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor.

No podía estar refiriéndose a…

\- Y tiene carácter.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz dura, esperando que no estuviera hablando del pelirrojo.

He Cheng puso en marcha el coche, percatándose del nerviosismo de su hermano pese a que este se esforzara por aparentar tranquilidad y es que jamás hubiera imaginado la facilidad con la que se toparía con el destinado de Tian… de las millones de personas que había en esa ciudad, había ido a parar al mismo lugar a la misma hora que ese pelirrojo y su inconfundible aroma que tantas veces había olido de la ropa del más bajo.  
Toda una casualidad.

\- No te preocupes, no le voy a hacer nada – dijo con sinceridad, tratando de calmar a su alterado hermano ahora que había descubierto la apariencia de su omega que tan celosamente quería esconder – Vamos, te llevaré a casa.


	30. Capítulo 30.

Guan Shan miró el reloj de la pared: las 19.10, quedaban exactamente 20 minutos para que su jornada en el restaurante terminara y poder ser libre… al menos durante unas horas antes de entrar al club. Suspiró agotado, el día había sido ajetreado y no solo para su cuerpo, también para su mente, pues ni siquiera un segundo había dejado de darle vueltas a lo visto esa mañana: He Tian y ese alfa, su supuesto familiar.   
¿Cuántos años tendría ese tipo? Dado su aspecto podría tener más o menos 36, quizás más, eso quería decir que se llevaba mínimo 12 años con Tian, entonces quizás podrían ser hermanos… o padre e hijo, aunque esa opción era bastante más turbia.  
Ugh ¿y qué más daba? No tenía que estar dedicándole tanto tiempo a un asunto tan estúpido como aquel, daba igual quien fuera y lo que hiciera con el moreno. No eran sus asuntos.  
Chasqueó la lengua para liberarse de esos pensamientos y fue a atender una de las mesas de aquel enorme jardín. Una vez les tomó el pedido, caminó hacia la barra para comunicarlo cuando su jefa lo agarró por el hombro.

\- Hola, Guan Shan.

El mencionado se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la alfa y de inmediato él suyo propio se relajó un poco. No sabía decir por qué, pero Mo veía que aquella mujer le tenía un mínimo de aprecio y esta no tenía inconveniente en mostrárselo, aunque aquello lo desestabilizaba muchas veces, pues estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las tajantes órdenes y disputas de su otro jefe y ahora no llegaba a familiarizarse por completo con el buen trato que esta le daba. No obstante, no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que después de mucho tiempo podía decir que le gustaba su trabajo y joder, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le estaba muy agradecido a He Tian por haberle dado la oportunidad de conseguir ese empleo…

\- Hola, señora.

\- ¿Va todo bien? Te he notado muy distraído durante el día.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se puso un poco nervioso por tal descuido, no podía creer que hubiese estado tan distraído como para que se le notara tanto.

\- Sí… lo siento, es que he pasado mala noche y me dolía la cabeza – medio mintió ya que pese a que tenía sueño, su dolor de cabeza había pasado aunque claro, ni muerto le   
diría que la verdadera razón de sus descuidos era por pensar en el moreno.   
La alfa alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- ¿Y por qué no te has quedado en casa? Podías haberme llamado.

Guan Shan desvió la vista, más no respondió y la mujer rio suavemente.

\- No importa. Anda, deja el delantal y ve a descansar – dijo, tomando la bandeja de las manos del omega y colocando las bebidas ya preparadas sobre esta.

Al principio Mo la miró desconfiado ante tal acto e iba a pedirle que le devolviera la bandeja, que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, pero se detuvo, aquella mujer le estaba dando una pequeña ayuda y por primera vez en su vida, sin tener en cuenta a Tian, alguien lo hacía desinteresadamente y sin segundas intenciones.

\- Recuperaré los minutos otro día – le aseguró, impulsado por su noble sentido.

\- No te preocupes, tómalo como un favor.

Guan Shan se sorprendió. 

\- G-gracias – le dijo dudoso ya que jamás imaginó tener que agradecer algo a alguien de su calaña.

La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

\- Por cierto ¿dónde está He Tian? – preguntó extrañada y no era para menos, pues todos los días el moreno se había encargado de traerlo y recogerlo sin falta.

El entrecejo de Mo se arrugó de nuevo al escuchar ese nombre de los labios ajenos.

\- No lo sé – le dijo este sin más, sin entrar en detalles y la jefa se encogió de hombros para después darle la espalda e ir rumbo al jardín. 

Sin perder el tiempo, el pelirrojo se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en su respectivo lugar, cogiendo después el móvil del cajón donde siempre lo guardaba. Por inercia, encendió la pantalla para ver sus notificaciones y comprobar si el moreno le había escrito después de todo el día, más ningún mensaje le pertenecía.  
Una desagradable presión se instaló en su pecho, acompañada de un ligero toque de decepción y chasqueó la lengua, frustrado consigo mismo por dejar que ese jodido alfa provocara tales sensaciones en su cuerpo.  
“Quizás debería escribirle yo” pensó para sí mismo y se metió en su conversación, pero las dudas lo asaltaron ¿qué mierdas iba a ponerle? No quería darle a entender que se preocupaba por él o que extrañaba que le hablara…  
Mordió su labio inferior unos segundos y justo cuando se animó a preguntarle donde cojones había estado hoy, dos de sus compañeras beta entraron a la sala y Guan Shan dio un leve respingo, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón al momento.   
Las jóvenes le saludaron jovialmente y se deshicieron de su mandil mientras charlaban, enfrascadas en una absurda conversación de la que Mo no era ni quería ser partícipe, al menos hasta que una de ellas se dirigió a él directamente. 

\- Eeeh perdona – empezó esta – el alfa que siempre te acompaña… ¿sabes por qué hoy no ha venido?

Shan frunció el ceño, no esperaba esa pregunta, menos cuando era la segunda persona que le preguntaba acerca del paradero del alfa en el rango de un minuto.  
La otra chica, rubia de pelo corto, parecía avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué lo buscáis? – preguntó molesto.

Apenas conocía a esas chicas, solo de vista, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban y de hecho, no recordaba haberlas visto alguna vez hablando con He Tian ni nada por el estilo ¿para que mierdas lo querían ahora?

\- Es que… mi amiga se ha fijado mucho en él y quiere conocerlo – señaló a la otra beta – ¿sabes si vendrá mañana?

El omega rechinó los dientes, aquella pregunta se había sentido increíblemente fastidiosa.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Por qué cojones he de saberlo?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal respuesta, posiblemente porque nunca ningún omega le había hablado de tal forma.

\- P-porque siempre estás con él, supongo que será tu amigo.

Mo Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua. Iba a protestar cuando otro beta, esta vez hombre, irrumpió en el lugar. 

\- No os esforcéis chicas, es imposible acercarse a ese moreno – dijo el nuevo con un retintín que desconcertó y encolerizó al pelirrojo a partes iguales – no os hará caso.

“¿Qué mierdas está pasando?” Mo miraba a los betas anonadado y sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Al parecer, ese chico había intentado ligarse alguna vez a He Tian o eso daban sus palabras a entender, pero nunca lo había visto acercársele… y luego estaba la otra, quien también había caído por los “encantos” que ese idiota parecía tener.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes, acaso lo has intentado? – cuestionó inquieta la chica tímida a lo que el beta rio con suficiencia.

\- Claro, el primer día que apareció… estoy seguro que ese alfa ya tiene pareja o algo por el estilo.

\- Solo porque te haya rechazado no significa que tenga omega – recriminó la beta más atrevida.

Mo apretó los puños con rabia, algo en su interior se removía simplemente al pensar que Tian era o hubiese sido el objetivo de esos dos, era de lo más desagradable. Sin querer escuchar más de esa estúpida conversación se largó de ahí con un sencillo “hasta mañana” y ninguno de los presentes le tomó importancia ya que seguían inmersos en esa frívola discusión.  
Una vez fuera del restaurante suspiró fastidioso y llevó las manos a las sienes, hacía horas que se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza, pero después de eso no descartaba que pudiera volver a aparecerle.  
Ugh, mejor sería ignorar todo aquello así que sacó el móvil del bolsillo para ponerse música de vuelta a casa y nada más desbloquearlo se encontró de lleno con la conversación del mayor. Este seguía sin dar señales de vida, ni siquiera estaba en línea, así que las dudas acerca de si hablarle o no volvieron a carcomerle por dentro.  
Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y finalmente le escribió un simple “Que te jodan, he tenido que tragarme casi 1 hora de metro por tu culpa” del cual no recibió respuesta…  
…al menos no instantánea, pues nada más pisar el rellano de su piso su teléfono vibró, signo de que le había llegado una notificación.  
Rápidamente lo encendió para ver quien era. Su corazón se sobresaltó ligeramente al leer el nombre “Tian” en su pantalla, pero esa sensación pronto se apagó al leer su mensaje.  
“Ven a mi casa”  
Claro y conciso. Sin ninguna explicación.   
Aquello hizo enfurecer al pelirrojo y toda la preocupación que podía haber acumulado durante el día se esfumó en menos de un segundo. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo le diera órdenes y vapuleara a su antojo.  
“No, muérete”  
Bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo para después entrar en casa, aunque el aparato volvió a vibrar escasos segundos después y Mo gruñó por lo bajo. No quería responder, sabía que muy probablemente se encontraría una amenaza que lo obligara a acudir a su apartamento, y es por esa misma razón por la que acabó encendiéndolo de nuevo para ver que quería, paralizándose al leer un “quiero verte”.  
“¿Qué cojones…?”  
Mo frunció el ceño y tragó duro, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta como esa y dio las gracias por estar solo, de haberse encontrado frente al moreno estaba casi seguro de que hubiese estallado en gritos y golpes, producto de la confusión mental y emocional que esas dos simples palabras le habían causado.  
“No tengo por qué ir solo por su capricho”  
“Que le den a ese bastardo, mejor me quedo en casa”  
“No va a lograr convencerme de ir solo con esa tontería”  
Varios pensamientos de ese estilo se amontonaban en su cabeza en una búsqueda desesperada de aferrarse a algo que no lo motivara a acudir a su petición…  
…pero nada encontró y algo en su interior le imposibilitó ser capaz de negarse una segunda vez.  
“Mierda, maldito cabrón que sepas que solo iré 10 minutos” avisó y con un chasquido de lengua y la molestia reflejada en su rostro, volvió tras sus pasos, saliendo de casa rumbo a la calle, refunfuñando por lo bajo maldiciones para He Tian y toda su familia, todo por culpa de lo que este le “obligaba” a hacer.  
Cuando iba a mitad de camino, recibió otro mensaje del alfa.  
“No tardes que necesito tu ayuda, estoy muy débil y creo que voy a morir”  
Guan Shan arrugó el entrecejo con severidad al leer semejante gilipollez.  
“Ojalá sea cierto” le respondió con fastidio.  
Agh, como odiaba a ese tipo…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esbozó una sutil sonrisa al recibir tal respuesta y apagó la pantalla de su celular muy satisfecho. Con algo de cansancio se incorporó en el sillón, hacía horas que su celo había acabado gracias a aquella milagrosa pastilla y pese a que se sentía mucho mejor, su cuerpo seguía algo débil. Por si fuera poco, apenas había comido, la nevera estaba prácticamente vacía de nuevo y no iba a llamar a nadie que le cocinara o trajera comida, no cuando su imagen era de lo más deplorable.   
No quería que nadie lo viera en tan lamentable situación.  
Nadie a excepción de Guan Shan.   
Por algo había esperado impacientemente todo el día a que dieran las 19.30 y el pelirrojo terminara su turno de trabajo, aunque muy a su pesar el cansancio terminó venciéndolo y despertó 40 minutos más tarde de lo deseado, así que no perdió el tiempo en escribirle para que fuera a su casa, confesándole que necesitaba verlo.  
Con pereza, se levantó del sillón y fue a la cama para al menos quitar las sábanas sucias y llenas de semen, si Mo vivía cerca de la farmacia de esa misma mañana no tardaría mucho en llegar, así que enrolló dichas telas y las metió en la lavadora.  
Varios minutos después, alguien golpeó su puerta y una pícara y radiante sonrisa apareció en su cara. Al abrir se encontró con un agotado Guan Shan que jadeaba intentando que el aire corriera por sus pulmones con normalidad.

\- ¿Tan de menos me echabas que has venido corriendo?

\- I-idiota no he venido corriendo, son tus putas escaleras…

Tian rio divertido.

\- Si prometes visitarme más a menudo te daré una copia de las llaves del ascensor.

Mo chasqueó la lengua y le enseñó su dedo del medio con fastidio.

\- Y una mierda, bastante tienes con que haya venido hoy. 

El mafioso ensanchó su sonrisa, realmente era dichoso de que el terco pelirrojo hubiera preferido verlo que quedarse en casa. 

\- Tienes razón – murmuró y rodeó los hombros del omega – muy bien hecho, Pequeño Mo, vamos adentro y te lo agradeceré como mereces – bromeó con una pervertida mueca   
en su rostro.  
El mencionado gruñó con molestia, más no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima.

\- No me toques las pelotas… - le advirtió sin más, a lo que el mayor bufó jocoso y lo estrechó más contra él consiguiendo que el omega frunciera el ceño, confuso al notar un   
extraño olor, más fuerte y atrayente de lo normal, fluir de las ropas de Tian.

\- Pero que desagradecido – se quejó falsamente el moreno sin percatarse de nada y tiró del menor hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Nada más hacerlo un sutil aroma, el mismo que procedía del cuerpo ajeno, se coló por las fosas nasales del omega haciéndolo estremecer de gusto y temor al descubrir de que se trataba.  
“¿Va a entrar en celo?” fue lo primero que pensó, pero pronto cambió de parecer, si fuera a entrar en celo estaría mucho más agresivo, así que ya debía haberlo pasado. Además, dicho aroma no era del todo perceptible, eran simples rastros de la intensidad que horas atrás había alcanzado, aunque aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para que esa amarga e imponente fragancia nublara sus sentidos y aumentara su temperatura corporal, minando peligrosamente su autocontrol.  
Oler todo ese festival de hormonas en todo su esplendor debía ser de lo más abrumador. Un completo desfase para su lado más omega. Un desfase realmente excitante…  
“No”  
De un manotazo, Shan se zafó del agarre del más alto y retrocedió unos metros, llevándose la mano a la boca y nariz para no respirar más de esas suaves y latentes feromonas. El mafioso lo miró confundido ante tal reacción.

\- ¿Mo, estás bien?

Las piernas del bailarín temblaron y un tenue y provocador gemido escapó sin querer de sus labios. Tian se percató de qué estaba ocurriendo y quedó pasmado ante tal respuesta. Tragó duro, quizás fuera porque aún estaba demasiado sensible, pero el cariz rojizo que habían tomado las mejillas del omega, unido al pequeño gemido, causaron estragos en su maldita cabeza y luchó contra el deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y fundirse con él.  
Joder, a este paso Mo iba a volverlo loco…  
Shan temblaba de pies a cabeza en una mezcla entre ardor y temor, nunca en su vida había experimentado un olor tan tenue y a la vez tan dominante como aquel, así que le aterraba notar como poco a poco iba perdiendo su dominio corporal a merced de esas feromonas que, pese a ser débiles, luchaban por apropiarse de sus instintos más bajos, forzándolo incluso a emitir ligeras feromonas de vuelta, correspondiendo positivamente a las del alfa.   
El mayor se percató y fue rápido a abrir las ventanas con el fin de descargar el ambiente pesado que estaba empezando a formarse. Largos segundos después, cuando el viento golpeó el rostro del ruborizado pelirrojo, se atrevió a apartar su mano y olfatear en ambiente con cuidado, desconfiado todavía.  
Bien, las feromonas habían casi desaparecido por completo, así que pudo destaparse sin problemas, notando como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. 

\- Pensé que ya no reaccionarías… - se disculpó el moreno, a su manera.

Mo no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, simplemente se limitó a fruncir el ceño ya más tranquilo y mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta del desastre que era el apartamento del alfa: agua, cristales y píldoras esparcidas por el suelo y su cama estaba enteramente desnuda, sin una sábana que la cubriera.

\- ¿Has pasado el celo solo? – preguntó, con un deje de malestar en su voz.

Dado el estado de su piso la respuesta era positiva, además no olía feromonas de ningún omega cerca, menos el leve rastro de un beta. Mierda, no quería ni imaginar lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar ¿Por qué cojones no se había buscado a alguien para esa noche? ¿había sido por él? El solo imaginar que él era la causa por la que Tian no había salido por ahí a saciar su primitiva naturaleza le encogía el corazón y llenaba su pecho de una felicidad y alivio que sobrepasaba su entendimiento.  
El mafioso asintió antes de responder.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿querías acompañarme? – cuestionó adrede en un claro tono de depravación con el fin de deshacerse de la mueca lastimosa que el bailarín tenía dibujada en la cara   
justo en ese momento.   
No le gustaba verlo así bajo ningún concepto. Prefería mil veces su rostro enfadado y para gusto del moreno, aquello hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo, quien gruñó con molestia antes de mandarlo a la mierda.

\- No digas gilipolleces… ni muerto querría ver tu asqueroso cuerpo desnudo – intentó contraatacar y en el segundo que Tian entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una juguetona   
sonrisa, supo que se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.  
Sin pudor alguno, el mafioso empezó a deshacerse de la camiseta con total naturalidad, exponiendo su tonificado torso desnudo que ya había llamado la atención del más bajo la noche anterior, a través de esa “inocente” fotografía y esta vez no fue menos, pues dejó aquello dejó a Guan Shan completamente descolocado y le costó reaccionar.

\- ¡¿Q-qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?! – gritó y lo detuvo antes de que siguiera con los pantalones. Por todos era sabido que los alfas contaban con un miembro bien   
dotado y no quería tener que intuirlo a través de la fina tela de unos bóxers.

\- Demostrarte que no tienes razón.

\- ¡¿HAH?! ¡Vuelve a ponerte la camiseta, joder!

El alfa rio por lo bajo y obedeció, orgulloso de haber hecho desaparecer todo su malestar inicial y de haberlo alterado una vez más. Sin duda todas sus reacciones eran tan puras que valían oro.

\- De verdad que eres un puto pervertido.

\- Tus palabras hieren mis sentimientos, Pequeño Mo.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

\- Que te jodan, no tengo por qué soportar tus espectáculos nudistas. ¡Me vuelvo a casa!

\- ¡Espera! – lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – era una broma, no te vayas… además cuando he dicho que necesitaba tu ayuda era verdad.

\- ¿Para qué?

Tian señaló hacia los cristales esparcidos por el suelo y Shan sintió un tic aparecer en su ojo.

\- ¿Me has llamado para que recoja tus despojos? – preguntó en tono lúgubre, si la respuesta era positiva de verdad que iba a matarlo.

\- En verdad no, te he llamado porque quería que cuidaras de mí, pero ya que estás… - respondió jovial y el omega estalló.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo?! ¡No soy tu puto esclavo! ¡Agh te odio tanto…!

El moreno rio por lo bajo.

\- No seas así y ayúdame, estoy muy débil, si desfallezco será tu culpa.

Guan Shan arrugó el rostro.

\- Ya seguro, no me creo esa mierda, eres un alfa… - murmuró incrédulo, pues realmente era casi imposible que los de su casta perdieran toda su fuerza, para ello debían estar   
o muy enfermos o muy dolidos emocionalmente y no parecía ser el caso.  
De la nada y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Tian borró la sonrisa de su cara y empezó a trastabillar con los pies, venciéndose sin cuidado sobre Guan Shan, quien no pudo sostenerlo y terminaron los dos cayendo al suelo. Antes de dar contra él, el alfa rodeó el cuerpo del más bajo para que no se lastimara.  
Al verse tirado y con peso extra sobre él, Mo apretó los dientes fastidiado.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo?!

\- Te he dicho que estoy muy débil… 

Enfadado, el pelirrojo empezó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima, consiguiendo que el alfa dejara caer casi todo su peso para que no pudiera escapar.

\- ¡Apártate, pesas mucho!

\- Te he dicho que no puedo.

\- ¡Y una mierda, levántate!

El mafioso hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y no se movió siquiera un milímetro, estar en esa posición sobre el omega era de lo más agradable. Podría quedarse así por horas, daba igual que fuera incómodo, le encantaba.  
Shan gruñó. La pesadez del enorme cuerpo de Tian le era una molestia, le cubría por completo y apenas dejaba espacio para que pudiera respirar. Era realmente agobiante, más para su suerte, encontró un punto flaco por el que poder escabullirse y se coló por él con agilidad, tratando de levantarse y siendo agarrado por el tobillo por el alfa, impidiéndole huir.  
Enfadado, el pelirrojo empezó a dar patadas con ese pie para que lo soltara, sin conseguirlo. 

\- Suéltame de una puta vez, estoy cansado de tus estúpidos juegos.

Tian lo ignoró, estaba seguro de que si lo soltaba echaría a correr y lo dejaría ahí solo y eso era algo que no quería permitir. Su deseo de monopolizarlo, de tenerlo solo para él, era mucho más intenso ese día y el solo hecho de pensar en dejarlo ir le provocaba una asfixiante presión en el pecho, como si aquella despedida fuera a ser la definitiva pese a saber que podría seguir viéndolo en el restaurante y el club.

\- No te vayas todavía.

\- No pienso quedarme a aguantar tus tonterías, mucho menos a limpiar.

\- Te pagaré el doble…

El omega paró en seco y lo miró desconfiado, sopesando su oferta. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de que se quedara como para sobornarlo con más dinero? Chasqueó la lengua.

\- El triple.

\- Eso es una estafa – dijo Tian ahora con una pícara y cansada sonrisa.

\- Si no lo vas a hacer me voy.

El alfa suspiró agotado y se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú ganas – dijo sin más y soltó el tobillo del otro – adelante, usa lo que necesites.

Shan se levantó del suelo a toda velocidad y sacudió sus ropas del trabajo. No dijo nada más, solamente agarró la escoba y los trapos para arreglar ese desastre mientras He Tian, sentado en el suelo, se apoyó en la pared más cercana al pelirrojo para así poder observarlo a placer. Estar cerca de él era de lo más relajante.

\- Idiota, si te vas a quedar sentado ¿por qué mierdas no te vas a la cama o al sofá y me dejas tranquilo? – cuestionó el omega ahora más calmado que antes, aunque igualmente   
nervioso porque el mayor no le quitara el ojo de encima.

\- ¿Y correr el riesgo de que te escapes? Ni hablar…

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir a lo suyo sin estresarse. Cuanto antes acabara, antes podría largarse de ahí.  
.  
.  
.  
Apenas veinte minutos después y en la cocina, cuando ya había recogido, tirado y frotado todo, se percató del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. El alfa no había vuelto a molestarle en ningún momento y aquello era de todo menos normal.  
Extrañado, fue a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo y quedó muy sorprendido al verlo profundamente dormido en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.   
Su habitual ceño fruncido se relajó ante aquella imagen, incluso llegó a conmoverlo bastante.  
“¿Ha podido dormirse en esa incómoda posición? Quizás sí que estaba cansado…” se dijo a sí mismo sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo del mayor y de su acompasada respiración producto de un sueño reparador.


	31. Capítulo 31.

Mierda, él ya había terminado y He Tian se veía muy tranquilo, tanto que no sabía si sería buena idea despertarlo.   
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
Su cabeza se llenó de estúpidos pensamientos sobre qué hacer con el casi inerte cuerpo del moreno. 

“Es un imbécil. Lo mejor será que lo golpee para despertarlo.”

Sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo a su propia idea.

“No, se vengaría de alguna manera, además ha pasado una mala noche, no es su culpa quedarse dormido”

Suspiró frustrado, definitivamente su única opción o al menos la más válida, era la de despertarlo o esperar a que despertase y sinceramente, prefería esa segunda ¿pero cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar hasta que lo hiciera? Los minutos corrían y le quedaba poco más de hora y media para ir al club…  
Grrrr  
El estómago le rugió con fuerza interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, recordándole que llevaba muchas horas trabajando y necesitaba reponer fuerzas así que, sin darle muchas vueltas, decidió prepararse algo para comer en su cocina, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que la usaba y ya que estaba ahí iba a aprovechar, si no apenas tendría tiempo para comer después. 

“¿Y qué hago con él, lo dejo ahí mientras?”

Meditó la situación unos segundos, esa posición debía ser de lo más incómoda así que al final optó por tumbarlo en el suelo. Agarró un cojín del sofá y tiró de sus hombros con cuidado hasta acostarlo, apoyando su cabeza en la mullida y pequeña almohada, tapándolo después con una manta no muy grande que encontró por ahí.  
Sin prestarle atención, salió hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera, encontrándose únicamente con carne y algunos vegetales. Frunció el ceño por tan escasos ingredientes, aunque realmente no esperaba encontrar nada más, no siendo He Tian el dueño de ese frigorífico.  
Bien, no le quedaba más remedio que preparar algo de carne frita y verduras así que se puso a limpiar y trocear lo necesario cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

“Quizás debería preparar dos raciones, no tiene pinta de haber comido en todo el día”

Joder ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? No tenía que importarle si ese imbécil había comido o no, no era su problema, tenía dinero ¿no? pues que llamara a alguien que le cocinara, o que se muriera de hambre, quizás así hasta le hiciera un favor y… agh ¿a quién quería engañar? No iba a ser capaz de dejarlo sin comer después de saber lo mal que lo había pasado anoche, por lo que terminó por coger más cantidad de carne y verduras.  
Gruñó por lo bajo. Definitivamente debía ser un idiota al compadecerse de ese estúpido alfa.  
.  
.  
.  
Tras un buen rato, terminó de preparar la comida, guardó un plato para Tian y este aún no había despertado.   
Comió y seguía durmiendo.  
Recogió, limpió y todavía no daba señales de levantarse.  
Mo chasqueó la lengua, no podía creer que todavía estuviera dormido ¿y ese era un alfa de clase alta tan intimidante? Cualquiera lo diría si lo viera ahí tirado. Más bien parecía un crío indefenso…   
Por unos segundos quedó absorto observándolo descansar, hasta que finalmente decidió que no debía seguir postergándolo más, que iba siendo hora de espabilarlo. Despacio, se acercó hasta él, agachándose a su lado y zarandeándolo un poco por el hombro, sin conseguir siquiera un mínimo atisbo de que había vuelto a la realidad, así que lo intentó de nuevo, meneándolo con más fuerza mientras pronunciaba su nombre seguido de un “maldito inútil, levántate”, del cual tampoco recibió respuesta.  
Frustrado, lo agarró de la parte superior de ambos brazos y tiró de él hacia arriba para incorporarlo hasta sentarlo, sosteniéndolo con cuidado e intentando que no se cayera. Tian emitió un pequeño gemido y murmuró cosas incomprensibles entre dientes para justo después, dejar vencer su cabeza sobre el pelirrojo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y apoyándose ahí para seguir durmiendo.  
La punta de la nariz rozó suavemente contra la piel del pelirrojo y el corazón de este dio un pequeño brinco e inquieto, separó al mayor de un rápido movimiento. En un principio creyó que en verdad estaba despierto y simplemente quería jugar o reírse de él, pero al ver como su cabeza oscilaba y caía hacia atrás, lo descartó al instante.   
“¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué lo cargue como un bebé? Mis cojones”

\- ¡Eh, espabila de una puta vez! – lo agitó de nuevo, sin resultado.

No podía ser que estuviera tan profundamente dormido…  
Aun así, molesto y a duras penas, lo puso de pie como pudo y colocó un brazo tras sus hombros para poder sujetarlo con más facilidad y acercarlo a la cama, pero el tramo era bastante largo y Tian pesaba como un demonio, ni de coña iba a poder llevarlo hasta el final, por lo que tras escasos metros, tuvo que detenerse a descansar.

\- Mierda, no puedo contigo ¿quieres despertarte de una jodida vez? Voy a tener agujetas por tu culpa.

El mayor dejó salir una risilla traviesa y antes de que Mo tuviese tiempo de procesar, lo elevó de la cintura con un solo brazo y caminó rápido hacia el colchón, tirándose sobre él y dejando al pelirrojo a horcajadas encima suyo, no sin antes enredar y atrapar sus piernas bajo su torso, agarrando también sus muñecas para evitar que escapara.  
Guan Shan se tensó por el susto y cayó rígido sobre el regazo del alfa. Una vez se le pasó miró al moreno con cara de querer asesinarlo, más al darse cuenta de que los ojos de este tenían un brillo extraño, su casi férrea defensa quedó desarmada por unos segundos.  
De alguna manera Tian parecía condenadamente feliz y era incluso agradable verlo así.

\- S-serás gilipollas… ¿cuánto rato llevas despierto?

Tian desvió la mirada haciendo un gesto pensativo antes de responder.

\- Hmmm desde que me has llamado la primera vez.

Y así era, desde el segundo uno en el que Guan Shan zarandeó el cuerpo del más alto, este despertó, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que había caído rendido cuando el resto de noches le era de lo más complicado. No podía asegurarlo, pero estaba convencido de que la influencia del pelirrojo tenía algo que ver con tal adormecimiento.

\- ¡¿Y has preferido hacerte el dormido?!

\- Quería ver tu reacción… - se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose dichoso al ver que el terco omega no lo había abandonado por muy ofuscado que se viera ahora.

\- Jodido cabrón, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a burlarte de mí.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Pequeño Mo?

\- Por supuesto – dijo, e intentó mover sus pies y manos para salir de esa maldita trampa, sin resultado - ¡Suéltame, joder!

El mafioso hizo caso omiso, manteniendo su jocosa sonrisa en el rostro e incordiando a Shan incluso más. 

\- ¿Y permitir que me pegues? Me temo que no…

Mo frunció el ceño claramente molesto, no iba a dejar que Tian se saliera con la suya así que, decidido a soltarse, agitó sus pies y manos con violencia, encontrándose con el frustrante resultado de un alfa complacido por los fallidos intentos del omega al escapar.   
Chasqueó la lengua. 

\- Para ya, no vas a conseguirlo. 

Y una mierda. Eso no iba a quedar así.  
Con energía renovada, Shan se impulsó hacia arriba tratando de estirar sus piernas para desencajarlas, más al no conseguirlo volvió a dejarse caer, quedando ahora perfectamente sentado sobre la entrepierna ajena.   
La sonrisa del mafioso se esfumó de inmediato.  
Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarle cuando Guan Shan forcejeó de vuelta, meneando sus muslos y caderas para zafarse de la trampa, aumentando la fricción entre ambos y mandando a volar la cordura del alfa, quien en acto reflejo tensó sus músculos.  
Todavía se notaba algo sensible y aquella, en principio, inocente situación podría tornarse peligrosa. 

\- Estate quieto… - ordenó en señal de advertencia, pero este no le escuchó y siguió empeñado en salir de ahí por medio de poco sutiles roces hacia la parte más blanda del mayor, obligándolo a soltar un ligero jadeo de placer que, para suerte o desgracia, no llegó a los oídos de Shan.  
Instintivamente, deslizó su vista por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta llegar a sus caderas, las mismas que nublaban su juicio entre sus constantes y desesperantes idas y venidas en un burdo intento de escape que no iba a producirse.

“Oh joder”

Aquello iba a llevar al límite al menor de los He y es que joder, tenía al omega que tan loco le volvía montado sobre él en una posición provocativa que fácilmente podía ser confundida por sexual… ¿cuántas veces había fantaseado con algo así? No podía enumerarlo y sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía de tal forma no podía hacer nada y eso lo estaba matando.

\- Mo, basta.

El susodicho no le prestó atención.

\- Para.

Nada.  
Tian no podía más, tenía que detenerlo pronto antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí mismo a tan placenteros toques. No iba a ser capaz de seguir aguantando esa tortura y su último deseo era que el omega huyera al descubrir lo que había provocado en sus pantalones, así permitió que sacara los pies de debajo suya a la par que aferraba más fuerte sus muñecas y tiraba de ellas hasta hacerlo caer sobre su pecho, quedando tumbados uno encima del otro.   
Al segundo la presión en sus bajos se aflojó y soltó un suspiro de alivio, al fin podía volver a pensar con claridad.

\- ¡¿Q-qué cojones haces?! ¡Suéltame! – jadeó agotado el omega sobre el cuello ajeno, mientras trataba de volver a incorporarse.

De nuevo, He tiró de él y lo rodeó por la cintura para evitar que se irguiera de vuelta. Despacio, acercó los labios hasta su oído con la intención de reprenderle por lo que había hecho, pero estaba tan alterado tras esa estúpida lucha que en lugar de palabras, largos jadeos abandonaron sus labios e hicieron que la piel del pelirrojo se erizara de gusto involuntariamente.  
Guan Shan se removió incómodo e intentó levantarse de nuevo.

\- Oye…

\- Quieto – exigió finalmente el alfa – como sigas moviéndote me la vas a poner durísima.

Mo ahogó un gritito y abrió los ojos asustado.  
De inmediato, cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y enrojeció de vergüenza: había estado a punto de provocarle una erección a He Tian y peor, había estado a punto de sentirla. Se quería matar por ello…   
Realmente no era la primera vez que veía un alfa excitado, de hecho, había visto decenas de ellos y siempre lo consideró asqueroso, en los mejores casos indiferente, en cambio ahora un leve y agradable cosquilleo nacía en su bajo vientre y se extendía por su pelvis, haciéndolo estremecer.   
Incómodo y tembloroso, se arrastró un poco hacia arriba para que su trasero dejara de tocar tan íntima parte y el mafioso, al notar dicho malestar, no pudo evitar dejar salir una risilla burlona. 

\- Maldito degenerado ¿de qué mierdas te ríes?

\- Estás nervioso.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¡Claro que no!

\- Idiota, tus feromonas se han disparado y te va el corazón a mil…

Shan guardó silencio y tragó duro. He Tian tenía razón, su pulso y feromonas estaban descontroladas y no pudo sentirse más estúpido. Intentó dominar al menos su olor, pero por culpa de su inquietud y nerviosismo no fue capaz.  
Estaba harto ¿por qué ese alfa tenía que atacar sus nervios de tal forma? ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él? Con el paso del tiempo le había otorgado el honor de jugar abiertamente con sus emociones, doblegarlas a su voluntad, y ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que todo eso había sucedido.   
Solo sabía que odiaba profundamente sentirse así.  
Realmente le sobrepasaba.

\- Cierra la boca y suéltame – murmuró sin atreverse a moverse ni un ápice, notando como el moreno lo estrechaba más contra sí, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- No me gusta que me den órdenes, Pequeño Mo.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

\- Me importa una mierda, aparta tus manos de mí.

Tian suspiró más no le obedeció. Por nada del mundo dejaría que la inseguridad de Mo acabara con esa cálida, reconfortante a la par que “intensa” situación en la que se hallaban envueltos.

\- Te he dicho que apart-

\- Cálmate – lo detuvo – no voy a hacerte nada.

“Maldito inútil, ese no es el problema”   
Shan suspiró dándose por vencido y a regañadientes terminó por acostar su mejilla sobre el torso del alfa, dejándose arrastrar inconscientemente por el abrumador calor de su cuerpo, su delicioso olor y… sus también desbocados latidos de su corazón.  
Aquello último lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo dejó pensando ¿por qué Tian estaba tan acelerado? Por fuera su rostro estoico aparentaba infinita calma, incluso sus feromonas eran regulares, pero por dentro… estaba tan alterado que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.   
No había muchas posibilidades, o estaba así por el anterior forcejeo o estaba así por él y sinceramente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la primera opción fuera la correcta, pero para su desgracia, hacía varios minutos que habían dejado de “pelear”.  
Mo cerró los ojos con fuerza con el fin de evadirse. No quería ser el causante de tal reacción, no quería admitirlo, y es que a cada latido el pánico se apoderaba de él, pánico mezclado con un cálido sentimiento que se expandía por su cuerpo hasta abrazar su corazón.  
Una mezcla de emociones que lo desbordaban y hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas.  
No podía más. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

\- Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde.

\- Mentira, todavía te queda una hora.

El omega apretó los dientes. Estaba llegando a su límite. 

\- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, puto idiota! – gritó y se removió entre sus brazos.

Tian lo miró aturdido, hacía un segundo estaba relajado sobre su pecho y ahora parecía fuera de sus casillas. Sin decir nada, lo sujetó de la cintura con más fuerza y el bailarín, al verse aprisionado, se alarmó todavía más, llevando su mano a la cara del alfa para clavar las uñas en ella y rasguñarle con la intención de defenderse, tal y como hizo el día que se conocieron.

\- ¡Agh, estate quieto! 

El mafioso lo agarró de la muñeca con la mano libre, pero de un tirón Shan pudo soltarse y siguió removiéndose y arañándolo sin tener intenciones de parar hasta conseguir su objetivo.

\- ¡Deja de arañarme!

\- ¡PUES DÉJAME!

Tras unos segundos más de lucha, el alfa terminó por ceder y deshizo el agarre de la cintura del menor y este, sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de inmediato para huir de ahí…  
… más fue detenido de nuevo por el mayor, quien tiró de su brazo para que volviera a quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Sin pudor, Mo atacó su rostro de vuelta, pero esta vez Tian fue más rápido y consiguió sujetarlo de las manos antes de que lo alcanzara.

\- ¡Mierda, te he dicho q-

\- Basta.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño molesto y haciendo caso omiso, agitó las manos para liberarse, consiguiendo que el más alto ejerciera más presión sobre sus articulaciones.

\- Mo, tranquilízate…

A sabiendas que todo esfuerzo era inútil y el mayor acabaría lastimándole las manos, el aludido gruñó en desacuerdo y se detuvo. Poco a poco, He Tian fue soltándolo, despacio, precavido, controlando todos los movimientos y reacciones del pelirrojo, no se le ocurriera arremeter o salir corriendo otra vez…  
… y así fue, no lo hizo, solo se limitó a quedarse sentado, jadeando cansado y con las mejillas encendidas por todo el esfuerzo anterior. Observaba al alfa con desagrado, como si quisiera matarlo, pero su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose ligeramente cada vez que clavaba aquella mirada gris sobre la suya.   
Mo Guan Shan era como un animal salvaje al que debía domar, un animal salvaje y maltratado que no confiaba en nadie más que sí mismo y rechazaba cualquier ayuda o sentimiento por temor, sustituyéndolos por violencia.  
Aquella amarga comparación le hizo esbozar una tenue y amarga sonrisa. No tenía idea del pasado del omega, pero dada su dura personalidad podía apostar su vida a que estaba igual de corrompido que el suyo, y eso era verdaderamente triste.   
He cerró los ojos y dejó salir un profundo suspiro para después reír suavemente. Mo Guan Shan… era todo lo bueno del mundo. Todavía no entendía que había hecho en su anterior vida para que el destino pusiera en su camino al pelirrojo, pero sin duda cualquier cosa se quedaría corta.  
Definitivamente no lo merecía, nadie lo merecía.

\- ¿S- se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora?

Tian abrió los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa. No dijo nada, simplemente alzó su mano derecha y con cuidado, paseó las yemas de sus dedos por las ardientes mejillas del pelirrojo, deslizándolas después por su pelo, su oreja… deseando por un segundo que aquel rojizo cabello fuera más largo para poder acomodarlo tras esta.  
El bailarín se quedó pasmado. Descolocado. Sinceramente no esperaba una reacción así y por unos segundos, su mente se evadió de gusto gracias a aquellas suaves caricias, pero al regresar, todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta.   
No debía permitir que siguiera tocándolo, que fuera más allá… pero algo en su mente le impedía reaccionar por lo que dejó a los dedos contrarios pasearse libremente sobre su rostro, dibujando etéreas figuras sin forma con una delicadeza muy poco usual para tratarse de un alfa.   
No quería admitirlo, pero ese gesto… le conmovía.  
El moreno aguantó la respiración, sentía que cualquier mínimo atisbo de realidad acabaría con esa felicidad que invadía su pecho y, dejándose llevar, guio sus dedos hasta la comisura de los suaves y perfectos labios de Mo, clavando toda su atención en ellos.   
Ansiaba probarlos… no, moría por hacerlo. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que eso: quería saber cómo besaría, cuál sería su reacción si lo hiciera, cómo se sentiría morderlos… pero tal lujo se le tenía vetado y aquello solo los hacía más deseables.  
De repente, la mano dudosa de Mo lo agarró de la muñeca, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Tian regresó la vista a los ojos ajenos y descubrió que este lo miraba con un brillo extraño en ellos, pudiendo detectar en el fondo de estos un leve atisbo de temor.   
Estaba claro, Guan Shan no estaba del todo cómodo con esa situación, así que bajó el brazo y lo dejó descansar en la cama, junto a su pierna.  
El omega estaba paralizado, la calidez de su corazón hacía juego con el desorden que era su mente, la cual bullía en un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que amenazaban con volverlo loco.   
Todo un cúmulo de emociones que su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar.  
El alfa entrecerró los ojos, observando al omega con más intensidad, verdaderamente engatusado por ese pelo naranja y esos ojos aturdidos que antes prometían matarlo y que ahora apenas eran capaces de sostenerle la mirada.   
Una imagen que le hacía librarse de cualquier mal, que le hacía sentir pleno.

\- Mo, eres realmente hermoso…

El aliento abandonó al segundo los pulmones de Guan Shan y por un momento, su cabeza dio vueltas y creyó marearse. La sangre se le bajó a los pies y la expresión de su rostro se tornó apacible, sorprendida e insegura, como si acabara de derrumbar algún tipo de muro dentro de su mente… pero eso duró poco y su habitual ceño fruncido regresó, más no tan pronunciado como de costumbre.  
No podía ser, no podía haberle dicho eso, ¿por qué mierdas lo había hecho? Nadie le había pedido su opinión ¿tanto le costaba mantenerse callado y no perturbarlo más? Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba por jugar así con él.   
Quería largarse, tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía sentía que iba a explotar y temía que Tian siguiera diciendo o haciendo cosas raras. No soportaría un minuto más de todo aquello, por lo que sin dar explicaciones, se levantó rápido del regazo del mayor y se alejó.  
De un salto, el alfa se incorporó también, preocupado por su reacción, deseando no haber sobrepasado sus límites.

\- Hey espera ¿dónde vas?

No respondió.

\- Mo – lo llamó y siguió hasta atraparlo, tomándolo de la muñeca como tantas veces había hecho esa noche. Este se detuvo y lo miró molesto, aunque sus ojos reflejaban pura intranquilidad y conmoción.

\- Me voy al club – dijo y de un tirón se zafó – ya he tenido bastante, estoy harto.

El mafioso rio aliviado al darse cuenta de que el omega no estaba tan enfadado como creía.

\- No te vayas, mejor quédate a dormir – murmuró en su habitual tono burlón para quitarle hierro al asunto.

El bailarín lo miró desconcertado.  
Tian era consciente de que no iba a aceptar, pero su deseo egoísta de mantenerlo junto a él latía con más fuerza en ese momento. No quería que escapara, anhelaba pasar la noche con él, no de una manera sucia, simplemente deseaba tenerlo a su lado.

\- ¡¿Haaah?! ¡Y una mierda!

\- Llamaré al club. Les compensaré económicamente por tu ausencia, pero quédate.

Mo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! No digas tonterías, no voy a faltar al trabajo solo por tus gilipolleces.

El alfa bufó resignándose a sus deseos y como reprimenda le dio un leve golpecito al pelirrojo en la cabeza, acabando por completo con la extraña tensión que se había acumulado antes entre ellos y haciendo rabiar al omega.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Vamos – dijo ahora, tomándolo de los hombros como si nada hubiera pasado – te acompaño abajo.

\- No me da la gana, prefiero bajar solo. hace falta, prefiero bajar solo.

He Tian rodó los ojos y lo empujó un poco.

\- No seas cabezón y camina…  
.  
.  
.  
El corto viaje hasta abajo transcurrió en silencio y pese a eso, el ambiente entre ambos era mucho más relajado y Guan Shan estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Entonces hoy no vendrás al club? – preguntó el pelirrojo ya en la calle mientras Tian se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

\- No, ¿por qué? ¿querías deleitarme con un baile especial? – preguntó con un tono entre jocoso y seductor que hizo que Guan Shan chasqueara la lengua.

\- En tus putos sueños, degenerado.

He Tian dejó salir una risilla divertida y antes de que siguiera molestándolo, Mo cambió de tema.

\- He dejado comida en la nevera – el mafioso arqueó las cejas gratamente sorprendido – no me mires así, no te he hecho ningún favor, ya me pagarás por esto mañana. 

\- Oye que no te lo he pedido, lo has hecho por propia voluntad.

Shan gruñó.

\- No me importa, págame igualmente. 

\- Serás tacaño - suspiró divertido – te pagaré por todo lo que quieras, idiota – dijo y revolvió los cabellos ajenos para disgusto del menor, quien se apartó violentamente y le   
golpeó el hombro con fastidio.

\- Que te jodan… me voy.

La expresión del alfa se tornó seria al ver como Shan se alejaba, y es que hacía varias semanas que este no pasaba la noche en el trabajo sin su compañía, así que no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

\- Ten cuidado en el club – le dijo verdaderamente preocupado – avísame si pasa algo.

El pelirrojo le respondió con el dedo del medio seguido de un “puedo cuidar de mí mismo” y desapareció tras la esquina dejando al alfa solo, quien soltó un profundo suspiro con un deje de tristeza al verse nuevamente en compañía de la oscuridad.  
Por su parte, una vez ya lejos de la vista del alfa, Mo se detuvo en seco y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.   
Ugh ¿pero qué cojones había pasado ahí dentro? Todavía podía sentir con claridad el cosquilleo en su cara y vientre al recordar los dedos del mayor acariciando su piel.   
Aquello había sido vergonzoso, y muy frustrante, pero lo peor… es que su parte omega ardía ansiosa por volver a tener más contactos íntimos con el alfa.  
Era desesperante.  
Una sensación casi incontrolable.  
Y para rematar, su lado racional no tenía la suficiente fuerza para luchar con tales impulsos. Ese jodido y apuesto demonio estaba derribando una a una las barreras que tantos años había tardado en construir y el verse tan indefenso emocionalmente lo estaba desquiciando.  
Había intentado de todas maneras evitar la unión forzada a la que estaba ligado por naturaleza antes de que el moreno llegara a involucrarse más y al final, solo se había dejado arrastrar a un abismo de emociones que se le quedaban grandes.   
Joder.   
Siempre había odiado a los alfas.   
Siempre le habían dado asco.  
¿Por qué He Tian tenía que ser diferente?


	32. Capítulo 32.

\- A-aangh

Las caderas de He Cheng se mecían violentamente embistiendo el interior de Qiu con precisión, golpeando el punto justo con cada ida y venida para hacerlo delirar de gusto. Las fuertes piernas del beta se sostenían sobre los hombros del alfa y cada vez que este arremetía contra él, se sentía tocar el cielo.  
Estaba cerca, muy cerca del orgasmo y el moreno lo sabía, conocía a la perfección cada reacción de su cuerpo y era consciente que con un par de estocadas más, Qiu se vendría sobre su propia mano, la cual no dejaba de agitar su miembro con ganas, así que buscando desesperarlo un poco más, aminoró la velocidad y lo agarró de las muñecas para sujetarlas por encima de su cabeza.  
El beta gruñó ante su orgasmo frustrado y como respuesta, el mafioso esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de embestirlo de nuevo.

\- H-He Cheng, no seas tan capullo, hnngh.

\- ¿Desesperado? – cuestionó en un susurro jocoso, rozando con maestría el punto más delicado de su amante.

Qiu jadeó con violencia. Oh no, aquello no iba a quedar así.

\- Te vas a enterar… - amenazó el beta.

Cheng rio con soberbia ante las que creía palabras vacías, más al recibir un inesperado y placentero apretón a lo largo de todo su miembro, su poder se vino abajo unos segundos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el peliblanco se erguía sobre él imponente y seductor, observándolo con la misma soberbia que el He había usado.

\- Eres un traidor – murmuró muy excitado el alfa.

\- Tú te lo has buscado – se defendió y le sonrió con complicidad, mandando a volar la mente de su amante y dejándose llevar por el avasallante beso que este ahora le daba, agarrándolo de la nuca y marcando con la lengua todo rincón de su boca.  
El peliblanco intentó sobreponerse sobre él, seguir con el juego y llevar él un poco el control, pero el alfa lo arrastraba hacia su terreno con maestría y terminó por dejarse llevar… hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por falta de aire.

\- Joder…

\- Vamos muévete – gruñó Cheng una vez recuperó el aliento, agarrándolo de las nalgas e instándolo a que lo montara – a mí tampoco me queda mucho.

No hizo falta que le insistiera, nada más escuchar la orden y para gusto de ambos, sus caderas se movieron por inercia, encontrando pronto el ritmo que más se adecuaba a ellos y por fin, al verse libre, Qiu regresó la mano a su dura erección para masajearla a su gusto, dejándose llevar poco a poco hasta su tan deseado orgasmo y arrastrando consigo el placer del moreno, quien con un profundo gemido, apretó sin compasión el trasero del beta hasta descargar en su interior, llenándolo por completo y desencadenando segundos después el clímax de este.

\- Hnngh – gimió profundo Qiu, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza y opacando tal gemido – Haaah.

El menor se vino en abundancia sobre su propio pecho y el de He Cheng, dejándose vencer sobre el cuerpo del último. Ambos estaban agotados y jadeantes.  
El mafioso rio suavemente.

\- Estamos demasiado mayores para esto, de normal aguantábamos más de dos rondas.

Qiu le devolvió la risa, él más socarrón.

\- Habla por ti, viejo, soy tres años más joven que tú.

Cheng bufó y rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues no parece que tu resistencia sea muy superior a la mía.

\- Porque no quiero humillarte – bromeó entre jadeos.

\- Imbécil… – susurró con falsa molestia sobre sus labios y con cuidado, salió del cálido interior de su pareja notando como su semen escurría ahora libre entre sus piernas.

El beta lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo.

\- Joder serás cerdo, te has corrido las dos veces dentro.

Una sonrisilla traviesa se formó en el rostro del alfa, quien realmente sabía lo mucho que a Qiu le acabaran dentro pese a que este se quejara después. 

\- No lo has impedido en ningún momento – dijo y lo agarró de una nalga para apretarla con firmeza, deslizando después sus dedos hacia la entrada del beta, palpando su propia sustancia.

\- Estate quieto… voy al baño a lavarme – apartó la mano ajena de un manotazo y se levantó de una, dejando al alfa absorto en ese escultural y trabajado cuerpo… al menos hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a sus piernas y el líquido espeso que corría tras estas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – comentó jocoso buscando incordiarlo un poco más.

\- Voy a meterte un palo por el culo como sigas riéndote de mí.

He dejó escapar una leve risilla. El menor se dirigió al baño de su departamento con el fin de limpiarse por completo antes de regresar a la cama con su pareja.  
.  
.  
.  
Sumidos en la oscuridad, compartían juntos el segundo de sus cigarrillos. Qiu descansaba sobre el pecho de Cheng y Cheng abrazaba los hombros de Qiu. Ninguno decía nada, el silencio era relajante y muy agradable, no había razón por la que estropearlo…  
… al menos hasta que el alfa habló, rompiendo la armoniosa atmósfera que se había formado en torno a ellos. 

\- He Tian…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- … tiene un destinado – soltó sin preámbulos – al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas.

El beta llevó el cigarro a sus labios.

\- Enhorabuena Sherlock, otro caso resuelto.

Cheng lo golpeó en el hombro.

\- No seas impertinente, el tema es serio.

Qiu rio por lo bajo antes de proseguir.

\- ¿De qué te preocupas? tu hermano sabe lo que se hace.

\- Estuvo dos días sin dar señales de vida por estar con él, descuida sus obligaciones.

La leve sonrisa desapareció del rostro del beta y este se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado a la misma altura que su amante. El tema parecía preocuparle bastante.

\- No es ninguna novedad que a Tian no le agrade el clan.

He frunció el ceño.

\- Lo se, y siempre he intentado cargar con gran parte de sus responsabilidades – calada – pero si se desvincula por completo todo peligraría, especialmente si el resto de clanes se enteran.  
El peliblanco enarcó una ceja.

\- Sabes que no va a hacerlo… ¿realmente es eso lo que te preocupa?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Al omega. ¿Te supone una amenaza?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Tian asegura que no sabe nada del negocio.

\- No me refiero a eso.

Cheng lo miró confundido y su pareja suspiró.

\- Estás celoso de que un niño se lleve toda la atención de tu hermanito.

El entrecejo del alfa se arrugó más no dijo nada, dándole a Qiu la respuesta que necesitaba: Sí, en medio de toda esa preocupación respecto a la mafia, el verdadero tormento de He Cheng era el destinado de su hermano, y realmente lo entendía, en el fondo Tian era un pilar fundamental en la vida del mayor.

\- Cambia esa cara, este momento tenía que llegar.

\- Ya lo se…

\- Es una crisis de hermano mayor, supongo que tendré que ayudarte a pasarla – bromeó y volvió a esbozar una leve sonrisa con el fin de anima a su pareja, pero este no varió su expresión ni un ápice, incluso su rostro se volvió más pétreo tras esas palabras, siendo imposible dilucidar cualquier atisbo de emoción y aquello solo podía significar una cosa – Hay algo más ¿verdad?  
El alfa no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a un punto fijo aumentando así la preocupación que el peliblanco sentía.

\- He Cheng.

\- He Tian jamás permitirá que su omega forme parte de este mundo – dijo finalmente, y esta vez fue Qiu quien lo miró sin saber a dónde pretendía llegar – menos sus hijos si es que tiene descendencia… ¿qué será del futuro del clan?  
El corazón del beta se paralizó, ahora sí había entendido su punto: Si su hermano no daba descendientes al clan, era Cheng quien tendría que hacerlo.

\- Mierda…

Qiu suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Un fuerte dolor abrazó su corazón, uno que no se podía tratar con medicina y es que joder, de siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría, de que las preocupaciones de su amante irían más allá del actual bienestar del clan y por tanto tendría que velar por la prosperidad de este… tan solo no era consciente de que los años habían pasado tan rápido y de que el joven He Cheng, desinteresado en formar una familia, ahora rozaba casi los 40 y su obligación como principal del Clan He y protector de su hermano menor le apremiaba… y lo peor, es que todo aquello era su culpa.  
No debía haberse enamorado de él.  
No debía haberle seguido el juego, más a sabiendas de que todo acabaría mal.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
En esos momentos deseaba con todas sus ganas haber nacido omega, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para ellos.  
Apretó los ojos con fuerza, oculto tras sus grandes palmas. Estaba seguro que un tiro en los huevos debía doler mucho menos que aquello, pero pese a su angustia y el nudo en su garganta, mantuvo toda su entereza.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que rompamos?

El alfa se tensó, escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su pareja lo herían.

\- No quiero dejarlo.

Finalmente Qiu se destapó, pero no lo miró, se quedó mirando al frente sin ser capaz de girar un mínimo su cuello.

\- ¿Entonces?

Cheng se quedó pensando, su parte racional exigía que acabara la relación con el beta y velara por el futuro de la mafia, pero su parte emocional gritaba porque no.  
Suspiró levemente. Si su padre siguiera vivo, nada de eso estaría pasando, Tian y él ya estarían casados con cualquier omega o mujer alfa de otro clan, quizás con hijos de por medio tal y como él siempre había querido, Qiu jamás hubiese entrado a su vida de forma amorosa y su hermano no hubiera conocido a ese pelirrojo.  
Quizás ese horrible destino hubiese sido el más indicado, el menos feliz pero el necesario. 

\- No lo se – le confesó.

El beta chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por las amplias ventanas incidía sobre el cuerpo de su amante, resaltando su bien formada espalda, aquella que tantas veces había marcado junto a su nuca en varias explosiones de dominación, teniendo como resultado una marca fugaz que se esfumaba con el paso de los días.  
El menor se levantó y empezó a vestirse sin dar explicaciones al alfa, quien tampoco se las pidió.

\- Voy a dar un paseo – dijo finalmente y Cheng no lo detuvo, tan solo asintió y escuchó como este cerraba la puerta de la casa tras de sí, dejándolo completamente solo en esa oscuridad.   
Un amargo suspiro escapó de sus labios y apagó el cigarrillo todavía humeante y casi consumido. El dolor que sentía su corazón era abrumador y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo manejar una situación, mucho menos cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.  
A paso ligero Guan Shan atravesaba las oscuras calles hacia el club, maldiciendo internamente sus pensamientos los cuales rememoraban una y otra vez lo que había vivido minutos atrás con He Tian. Su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, el corazón latía desbocado con tan solo pensar en el tacto de los dedos del alfa sobre sus mejillas y labios, sus palabras, su abrazo…   
Gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si seguía viéndolo corría el riesgo de que esos involuntarios sentimientos reaparecieran o peor, se hicieran más grandes, si así ocurría no podría seguir soportando tales sensaciones en su estómago, más quitárselo de encima era altamente imposible, no por nada lo había intentado mil veces antes.  
“Joder, que asco”  
Siguió dándole vueltas y vueltas durante todo el trayecto e incluso cuando llegó al club, dichos pensamientos no parecían desistir.

\- Guan Shan – lo llamó su jefe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todavía nervioso, el omega le contestó sobresaltado, mirándolo después con cara de pocos amigos y sin ser consciente del leve sonrojo que su rostro portaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué mierdas no iba a estarlo?

\- Tus mejillas… están rojas.

\- ¡¡!!

Mo abrió los ojos sorprendido y su rostro enrojeció más por la vergüenza que le daba dejar que el imbécil de Wang lo viera en ese estado. De seguro se pensaría cualquier cosa bochornosa y tenía una reputación que mantener.

\- No es nada, solo tengo calor.

\- ¿Seguro? – siguió este, inquisitivo, casi seguro de que la causa de ese sonrojo tenía nombre, apellido y mucho, mucho dinero.

\- ¡¿Haaaah?! ¿Por qué cojones iba a estar mintiendo? – preguntó a la defensiva y deseando salir de ahí – voy a cambiarme, déjame en paz.

\- Espera.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

\- ¿Reservo hoy también todas las horas para He T-?

\- No – dijo abruptamente – hoy no va a venir.

\- ¿Por qué?

Mo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio ante tal insistencia

\- Yo que se, ¿por qué he de saberlo? Métete en tus jodidos asuntos – mintió. 

El beta suspiró y lo dejó estar. Shan le dio la espalda con fastidio y marchó hacia el vestíbulo, completamente ajeno a las miradas extrañas que el resto de omegas le lanzaban y es que Mo no era consciente, pero desprendía una fuerte cantidad de feromonas de alfa de su cuerpo. Feromonas territoriales.  
Ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a pararlo y advertirle de tal cosa, mucho menos She Li, quien a lo lejos también captó el olor y su semblante particularmente serio, se tornó oscuro y sombrío. Sus entrañas se revolvían de rabia al ver que la relación entre el pelirrojo y el otro hijo de puta mejoraba… aquel hijo de puta que le había dado una paliza y prohibido acercarse a su queridísimo omega.   
Li chasqueó la lengua con desprecio. Odiaba a ese tipo con todo su ser, lo odiaba por pisarle el orgullo tan descaradamente y quitarle de las manos al pelirrojo, del cual no es que sintiera especial devoción, más el verlo todos los días enfadado o infeliz arrojaban a su vida algo de luz y ahora, no solo se lo habían arrebatado, sino que el ánimo de este había mejorado drásticamente y era obvio el por qué.   
No iba a permitir que la cosa quedara así, iba a tomar venganza, iba a arrancarle de los brazos al omega y sumirlo en la desesperación. Daba igual como o cuándo, pero iba a conseguirlo… Por el momento aprovecharía la ausencia de ese alfa para esperar a que Shan saliera del cuarto y abordarlo sin pensarlo, agarrándolo de los hombros para detenerlo.  
El pelirrojo se giró y su rostro anteriormente sonrojado, palideció. Aquella reacción agradó al peligris.

\- She Li…

\- Arregla esa cara, parece que has visto a un fantasma.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y se recompuso. Detestaba admitirlo, pero después de como se la había jugado ese omega, ahora le temía, más de lo usual.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Guan Shan preguntó intentando demostrar su fiereza habitual, sin resultado.

\- Hace mucho que no hablamos, te veo bien.

She habló con calma y normalidad, algo que a Mo le puso los pelos de punta.

\- Estoy bien.

Li bufó leve. Sí, era obvio que Shan estaba bien, su maraña de feromonas usualmente agresivas eran mucho más suaves desde hacía tiempo, incluso en contadas ocasiones llegaban a rozar lo agradable.  
No era justo.

\- Me alegra verte así – fingió - ¿Y qué tal He Tian?

Todas las alertas del menor se activaron al escuchar ese nombre salir de aquellos labios.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- Como hoy no ha venido pensé que podría haber ocurrido algo – dijo con un leve tono de desdén que Mo captó al instante.

\- No ha ocurrido nada – se separó de él para que dejara de tocarlo – tengo que salir ya.

Li esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

\- Parece que tienes miedo

La sangre de Guan Shan se heló.

\- Y yo que te creía más valiente…

Su temor pasó a humillación en menos de un segundo. Aquello le había herido el orgullo.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¿Por qué mierdas iba a tenerlo?

\- No lo se, como por fin te veo sin tu guardaespaldas pensé que podrías sentirte indefenso y asustado.

Guan Shan apretó los puños. Sabía que She Li solo estaba buscando molestarlo, pero que lo llamaran cobarde le enfurecía. No, él no era ningún cobarde, nunca lo había sido y jamás dejaría que alguien pensara eso.

\- He Tian no es mi puto guardaespaldas, no necesito algo así.

\- No, claro que no, era broma… siento haberte ofendido – se disculpó en un tono claramente fingido que hizo al omega de cabello naranja molestarse todavía más.

\- ¡Guan Shan! – lo llamó su jefe, interrumpiendo la “conversación” con She Li - ¿a qué cojones esperas? ¡Vamos! 

Con el ceño fruncido en una clara mueca de rabia y algo de temor, miró al otro omega por última vez antes de salir al escenario. She Li lo observó marchar con una media sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro.   
Sin duda disfrutaba mucho más de verlo así.  
.  
.  
.  
Su espectáculo había acabado y eso solo podía significar una cosa: su pesadilla estaba por llegar. El nombre de “He Tian” que solía estar escrito en la hoja, ahora era sustituido por el de otros alfas y aquello le asqueaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no daba un privado en serio y recordando que casi todos sus anteriores habían sido horribles y repulsivos, tener que ejercer de nuevo ese servicio era una jodida tortura.   
Sin ganas, caminó hasta el reservado que se le había asignado solo para encontrarse con el alfa en cuestión, un señor de no más de 50 años bastante mal llevados que sonrió como un pervertido al verlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

\- Hola lindura – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en sus rodillas – llevaba mucho tiempo intentando tenerte para mí solo, pero siempre estabas ocupado.

Mo hizo una mueca de desagrado y a regañadientes fue a sentarse con él, pero a diferencia de lo que el hombre quería, lo hizo en el otro extremo del sofá, lo más alejado posible, aspecto que no evitó que el olor a alcohol que desprendía el tipo llegara a sus fosas nasales, revolviéndole las tripas. 

\- Así que eres tímido, eso me gusta – dijo y se acercó a él, posando una mano en su pierna semidesnuda únicamente cubierta por un pantalón corto – eres tan suave como imaginaba… no sabes las ganas que tenía de tocarte.  
El alfa le dio un apretón al muslo y Mo mordió con fuerza sus propios dientes para evitar golpearlo. No quería ser despedido, tras el ultimátum que le dio su jefe, aquella vez que se peleó con otro de los omegas, Shan había aprendido a controlarse un poco más, pues necesitaba el dinero con desesperación.  
Aunque todo de aquel hombre era repugnante y no sabía cuánto más iba a ser capaz de aguantar.  
Joder ¿cómo podían el resto de omegas soportar a esa clase de tipos todas las noches y poner buena cara? Era denigrante.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche para mí? Tienes que compensarme todo lo que llevo esperando, cariño – murmuró y paseó su grande y rasposa mano por el muslo ajeno, hacia arriba.  
Guan Shan giró el rostro para que no le viera la mueca de disgusto.

\- Si tienes ganas de follar búscate a otro omega, yo no hago eso – escupió seco, guardando en su interior todo lo que realmente quería decirle.

\- Lo se, porque eres virgen… y eso te hace más deseable todavía. Me encantaría poder quitártela ahora mismo.

Guan Shan rodó los ojos y apretó los puños con rabia. Si le dieran una moneda cada vez que alguien le decía esa frase ahora mismo no tendría ninguna deuda pendiente.  
El alfa acarició la mejilla de Mo con descaro, la misma que horas atrás el moreno había tocado, pero esta vez era muy diferente: el calor y las cosquillas que sintió en ese momento se transformaron en una sucia y nauseabunda sensación. Se sentía violado sin serlo realmente, así que con desprecio, le apartó la mano para que dejara de tocarlo, ganando una risilla depravada de su parte.

\- No me gusta que me lo pongan difícil, no soy de esos, prefiero ganarte poco a poco – se sinceró – pero nada me asegura que pueda reservarte mañana, así que voy con un poco de prisa.   
Todavía no sabía cómo era capaz de mantener las formas para no partirle la cara en ese preciso momento. Si ese individuo se creía que su destino como omega era caer sumiso a sus pies, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. 

\- ¿Qué te parece si me bailas un poco? 

Mo frunció los labios.

\- Vamos… – lo instó, posando la mano en su baja espalda, muy cerca de su trasero – prometo darte incluso más dinero si te desnudas entero y me dejas tocarte un poco.

El omega se sentía bullir de ira y saber que de fuera daba la imagen de un chico indefenso y virginal le carcomía por dentro. Su escasa paciencia se estaba agotando.  
El alfa acercó su rostro al oído ajeno, lentamente, invadiendo todo su espacio personal para susurrarle.

\- Vamos precioso, te va a gust… - de repente se detuvo y de la nada, empezó a emitir fuertes y pesadas feromonas que daban a entender que estaba enfadado.

Aquello impactó a Mo, quien frunció el ceño y contuvo las ganas de ahogar un jadeo de asombro ante tal repentina presión. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba ahora para cambiar de humor tan rápido?

\- Tu olor – dijo finalmente.

\- ¡¿Hah?!

\- Te han marcado con feromonas. Apestas a alfa.

“¿Qué?”  
El omega se tensó. En todo el tiempo que había estado esa tarde en casa de Tian no se le pasó por la cabeza que este podía marcarlo con el olor, menos que se impregnaría tan profundamente en su piel que ni su propio sudor tras los bailes sería capaz de taparlo del todo..

\- Maldita puta mentirosa, seguro que ya tienes pareja – gruñó y antes de que el omega tuviera tiempo de protestar, este ya lo había tomado de la cabeza y agachado para comprobar si tenía marca en el cuello – Aún no te han reclamado… espero por tu bien que sigas siendo casto.  
El tono de voz empleado por el borracho no le agradó en absoluto por lo que de un empujón trató de levantarse para escapar, pero fue atrapado por la cintura justo después. Sin mucho esfuerzo, el alfa lo inmovilizó cara al sofá y tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo. Aquello aterró a Shan, recuerdos de la noche en la que casi fue violado asaltaron su mente y el pánico lo invadió.   
Desesperado, empezó a retorcerse en el sofá para mayor molestia del otro.

\- Estate quieto, solo voy a comprobar que sigues entero.

Vergüenza. Cólera. Humillación. Ira. No había adjetivo que describiera exactamente como se sentía ahora, más al sentir como su ropa interior se deslizaba hacia abajo sin pudor, no pudo soportarlo más: con fuerza y suerte, le asestó una patada en el costado al borracho, haciéndolo perder la fuerza y soltarlo, momento que el omega aprovechó para ponerse en pie y recolocarse la ropa.  
Ya había aguantado suficiente.  
Sin avisos, Mo se lanzó hacia el alfa y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, mucho más fuerte de lo que el hombre podía imaginar para tratarse de un omega. El borracho perdió un poco la estabilidad y Guan Shan aprovechó para golpearlo de nuevo y sin decoro, cuando uno de sus compañeros abrió la puerta junto a su jefe y uno de seguridad que entró para detenerle.   
El pelirrojo se revolvió de entre los fuertes brazos del hombre que ahora lo sujetaba, sin conseguir zafarse.

\- ¡Maldito omega psicópata! ¡Voy a poner una demanda a este local y a arruinaros el negocio! – gritó el alfa humillado ante los ojos de tanta gente.

\- Señor, no hace falta que lleguemos a esos extremos, espere unos minutos que hable con el omega y encontraremos una solución, por favor – dijo Wang con calma – Mo – lo llamó, únicamente por el apellido – vamos a mi despacho ahora mismo.  
El de seguridad lo soltó y el bailarín mordió sus labios por dentro, todavía ardiendo de ira. Sin protestar, ambos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado y una vez ahí, la expresión de su jefe cambió a una más dura.

\- Cuando te peleaste con tu compañero tiempo atrás te advertí que si volvías a hacerlo tomaría medidas drásticas – empezó y el omega se temió lo peor.

\- Quería forzarme – se excusó, temblando de impotencia e intentando no gritarle.

\- Lo se, y una vez llegue a un acuerdo con él, le prohibiré la entrada al local de por vida – justificó, como si aquello pudiera redimir lo que había pasado – pero tu comportamiento es intolerable, podías haber manejado la situación de otra manera o haber pedido ayuda, pero golpear un cliente no era opción.   
El pelirrojo desvió la vista.

\- Márchate.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- No vuelvas por unos días. Déjame pensar que hacer contigo.

El bailarín quedó pasmado. No, no, no… no podía permitirse dejar de trabajar ahí, era la manera de conseguir dinero más rápida ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaría perdido.

\- Pero…

\- Lo siento Guan Shan, te aprecio y eres muy importante para el club, pero lo que has hecho no se puede pasar por alto y tengo que dar ejemplo – suspiró – no me hagas esto más difícil, por favor.  
Mo no dijo nada más, prefirió mantener su orgullo, así que apretó los puños y salió del despacho dando un portazo. No quería ver a nadie, no prestó atención a las penetrantes miradas que se clavaban en su figura y se limitó a recoger en silencio y largarse cuanto antes de ahí. En ningún momento notó la presencia de She Li cerca y aquello lo alivió, lo último que quería era lidiar con él de nuevo.   
Una vez llegó a la calle, lanzó al aire un suspiro angustiado seguido de un “maldito hijo puta” y se encaminó hacia casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no quería pensar, ya vería que hacía mañana para arreglarlo todo ahora lo que más necesitaba era dormir… más a mitad de camino recibió una llamada extraña.   
“Número desconocido”  
Sin esperar mucho, descolgó el teléfono y la voz que sonó al lado del teléfono le congeló la sangre.

\- Hola, Guan Shan.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Mi dinero.

Zhao: un tipo peligroso de una banda al que le pidió dinero meses atrás para salir de un apuro y que, después de mucho tiempo, aún no había sido capaz de devolvérselo.

\- Todavía no tengo todo.

De hecho, apenas tenía nada. Todo lo que conseguía lo mandaba a su madre para que pagara sus propias deudas, por lo que apenas había logrado ahorrar un mínimo para saldar las propias.

\- Me importa una mierda. Hemos esperado mucho, te doy una semana para conseguirlo, de lo contrario iremos a por ti. – dijo y colgó.

El aire abandonó los pulmones del pelirrojo y este empezó a temblar violentamente. Las piernas le flaquearon y unas ganas atroces de llorar se apoderaron de él… pero se mantuvo fuerte y únicamente dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Tenía que salir de esa como fuera, sin importarle el orgullo o la dignidad.  
Suspiró y en medio de la tortuosa caminata hacia su casa y bajo de defensar emocionales, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno estuviese ahí para refugiarse en sus brazos, tal y como había hecho la noche del restaurante.


	33. Capítulo 33.

(15 años atrás)

Tac, tac, tac, tac.  
Los dedos de un pequeño Zhan Zheng Xi se movían con velocidad y precisión en torno al mando de su Play Station 2. A su lado y tumbado en el sofá, Jian Yi observaba la pantalla aburrido, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse.

\- Zhan Xixi me aburro, juguemos a algo.

\- Te he preguntado si querías echar una partida conmigo.

\- Pero no me gustan los videojuegos…

El castaño lo ignoró y siguió concentrado en la televisión.

\- Zhan Xixiiii – se quejó tirándose sobre el cuerpo de su amigo – quiero hacer algo.

Sin querer y por culpa del peso de Yi, el castaño presionó el botón que no debía, mandando toda la partida a la basura tras aparecer “Game Over” en la pantalla.

\- ¡Jian Yi, idiota, he perdido por tu culpa!

El rubio rio sin un ápice de culpabilidad y, emocionado, se levantó del cuerpo de su amigo solo para colocarse a cuatro sobre el sofá y mirar al futuro alfa con ojos deslumbrantes. 

\- ¿Entonces podemos jugar a algo ya?

Zheng Xi se sonrojó ligeramente al ver el rostro de Jian tan deslumbrante y no pudo negarse, de alguna manera ese testarudo siempre lograba derribar sus defensas.   
Suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien ¿a qué quieres jug-

\- ¡Yaaay!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar la pregunta, el rubio se lanzó encima de su futuro amante, empujándolo de espaldas al sofá para quedar sentado sobre su pequeño cuerpo. La sonrisa de Jian Yi se hizo más grande y es que el niño adoraba a Zhan Zheng Xi, llevaban juntos desde que eran muy pequeños, habían compartido gran parte de su corta vida y realmente, el rubio no sabía cómo expresar el cariño que le tenía… siempre que estaba a su lado la felicidad lo embriagaba y pese a que su serio amigo no lo mostrara, sabía que era correspondido y que de alguna extraña manera, siempre sería así.  
La conexión que los unía era especial y ambos lo sabían.

\- Jian Yi, quítate de encima.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, acompasado con un “hmm hmm” para justo después tirarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño en un inesperado abrazo que dejó a Zheng Xi descolocado por unos segundos: la personalidad efusiva y cariñosa de su mejor amigo junto a sus explosiones de afecto sin sentido siempre lograban sorprenderlo… y así le gustaba que fuera.

\- Idiota… ¿no decías que querías jugar?

\- Ya no – murmuró risueño, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, notando como Zhan, anteriormente en tensión a causa de la sorpresa, ahora se iba relajando para después llevar una de sus manos al suave cabello de Jian, acariciándolo.   
El futuro omega sonrió complacido y se dejó mimar con gusto. Cada gesto de aprecio que su mejor amigo le regalaba le llenaba el pecho de felicidad y es que desde el primer día supo que sin importar las adversidades, lo único que quería en su vida era poder pasarla eternamente junto a él…  
… aunque no todo le fue tan sencillo.

(10 años atrás)

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hijo de Jian?

\- Al 100%

De repente, todo se volvió negro.  
.  
.  
.  
Oscuridad. Todo lo que se cernía sobre él era oscuridad… y silencio, a excepción del sonido de sus propias cadenas, las cuales se cerraban entorno a su cuello y muñecas, muy apretadas, lastimándolo. 

\- Ugh, duele.

No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué había ocurrido tal cosa. Acababa de despertar y lo único que lo invadía era el miedo y la confusión. ¿Acaso iba a morir ahí? ¿con que fin lo habían secuestrado y quienes habían sido? No encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas, quizás porque el pavor hacía mella en un adolescente de apenas 12 años, nublándole la capacidad de pensar en frío.  
Tan solo sabía que si había acabado en ese lugar era porque algo muy malo estaba por suceder, así que tenía que escapar.

\- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, quizás no lo más apropiado pues justo después escuchó unos pasos lentos tras las paredes, acercándose a la puerta.

\- Parece que el omega ya ha despertado – hizo una pausa – todavía no puedo creer que hayáis capturado al hijo del capullo de Jian, pensé que lo tendrían más protegido.

Jian Yi frunció el ceño, si hablaban de su padre quería decir que aquel asunto era incluso más oscuro de lo que en un principio creía.

\- Llevan años alejados, quizás ahora que se ha manifestado como omega ya no quiera saber nada de él.

\- Heh, si es así nos ahorraría un enorme problema.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio. ¿Cómo se les ocurría inventar semejante barbaridad? Hacía años que no veía a su padre, desde que su madre lo apartó de todo ese mundo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que este le quería…  
… o al menos hasta el momento creía eso, pues tener descendencia omega era toda una vergüenza para un matrimonio de alfas, mucho más cuando el mismo Jian era el jefe de uno de las mafias más importantes de toda China.  
Quizás en el fondo sí que se avergonzaba de la condición de su hijo…  
En medio de tales destructivos pensamientos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a dos grandes y trajeados alfas: uno moreno y otro calvo, que lo miraban desde arriba con altanería.

\- ¡¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?! – se aventó el omega tratando de parecer menos trastocado de lo que realmente estaba.

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, solo se le quedaron viendo, analizándolo de arriba abajo.

\- Vaya, es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba… pujarán muy alto por él.

Jian Yi palideció ¿cómo que pujar por él?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SOLTADME! ¡SOCORROOOO! ¡AYUDAAA!

El moreno lo miró molesto, lo agarró de la cadena del cuello y tiró fuerte de ella, cortándole la respiración de golpe.

\- Cierra la puta boca, nadie va a escucharte.

El rubio tosió violentamente.

\- Pórtate bien, no queremos lastimarte así que no nos obligues a hacerlo.

Jian quiso replicar, pero un nuevo tirón lo acalló.

\- No hables hasta que se te permita, mocoso – ordenó el calvo – levántalo, quiero examinarlo entero.

Los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par, asustado al notar como el tipo tiraba de él hacia arriba, poniéndolo de pie.

\- A-augh.

El calvo rodeó el cuerpo del omega, mirándolo con detalle.

\- Hmmm – levantó la camiseta del adolescente y le tocó la piel con sus grandes y rasposas manos. Yi se revolvió del asco, pero estaba limitado y el sonido de las cadenas enroscándose en las manos de su captor para volver a tirar lo hicieron detenerse – me gusta, estimo que podremos llegar a los dos millones, quizás más si les aseguramos su virginidad y reciente manifestación – bajó su camiseta y lo tomó de la barbilla – precioso, gracias a tu belleza y posición de tus padres conseguiremos una gran fortuna.

\- ¿S-si queréis pasta por qué no se la pedís a ellos? – murmuró el omega sintiendo arder su garganta.

Los alfas lo miraron jocosos, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera de lo más divertido.

\- ¿A tu padre? – rio el moreno – no digas estupideces, niñato, estamos interesados en venderte no en cobrar tu rescate.

Yi arrugó el entrecejo. No, ni muerto dejaría que algo así sucediera, así que sin pensárselo mucho, asestó una patada trasera en la entrepierna del tipo que lo sostenía, quien lo soltó y encogió sobre sí mismo, aullando de dolor. Aprovechando la “libertad”, pateó ahora el estómago del otro y corrió a duras penas hacia la puerta cerrada, dándole la espalda a esta para poder agarrar el picaporte con las manos.

\- Maldita zorra omega – murmuró el calvo y se acercó al adolescente hecho una furia. Sus feromonas intimidatorias se habían disparado y el ambiente se volvió muy cargado y asfixiante en cuestión de segundos.   
Las manos del rubio empezaron a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

\- M-mierda…

De repente, el tipo lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó sin piedad contra la puerta. La cabeza del adolescente le dio vueltas.

\- ¿Te crees muy hábil? – preguntó enfadado, golpeando el metal con un puño, justo al lado de la cara ajena.

\- Tío, cálmate – le advirtió el moreno, recobrando la compostura.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó su compañero para luego dirigirse de vuelta al rubio – escúchame pequeña mierda, odio a los omegas rebeldes así que tienes suerte de que seas tan valioso, de lo contrario no saldrías ileso de aquí.  
El adolescente arrugó su rostro y haciendo alarde de un valor que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, elevó la rodilla para golpear su estómago primeo, pero el alfa vio sus intenciones y lo detuvo al segundo, elevando después la mano contra él.   
Jian Yi quedó pasmado al ver como el mayor descendía su mano con rapidez antes de notar una firme y dura bofetada contra su mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Su visión se nubló y sus oídos, aquel golpe lo había dejado aturdido.

\- ¡Serás gilipollas, el jefe nos matará como le hayas dejado una mísera marca!

Con un chasquido de lengua, el tipo agarró la cadena y arrastró al joven atontado hasta el centro de la sala, sin importarle que este arrastrara su mejilla por el frío y sucio suelo, ya se encargarían de asearlo después.

\- Cállate, no se le hinchará, no le di tan fuerte.

\- ¡Capullo, claro que le diste fuerte, si no se puede ni mover! Nos meterás en un buen lío.

El mundo alrededor de Yi daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía y apenas era capaz de distinguir las voces ya que un molesto pitido insistía en no dejar de sonar.  
No fue hasta que ese desagradable efecto empezó a pasar, que la vergüenza invadió todo su ser: aquella era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba, ni siquiera su madre tuvo el valor de hacerlo cuando era pequeño y ahora se sentía tan… humillado. 

\- Ugh.

El tipo que lo había golpeado lo pateó con suavidad del hombro hasta hacerlo quedar bocarriba. Desenfocados, Jian Yi vio los rostros de ambos alfas observarlo detenidamente.

\- Mierda, le has dejado la mejilla morada.

\- Joder, ya se le pasará.

\- ¡La subasta es en dos días, más te vale encontrar una solución o somos hombres muertos!

Ajeno a todo, Jian parpadeó varias veces hasta recuperar la vista por completo. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, los tipos se habían largado hacía poco y podía escuchar su discusión perderse en la lejanía.

\- Hnngh.

Intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo su visión se volvió blanca y tuvo que quedarse quieto. Joder, la mejilla le ardía horrores, tanto que apoyarla sobre la superficie le hacía sisear de dolor. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía aquel desgraciado para noquearlo con tanta facilidad?  
Sin duda era una bestia.  
Yi suspiró quejumbroso y quedó tendido bocarriba. Su anterior sentimiento de valentía se esfumó, dando paso a la cruda realidad: estaba ahí encerrado, nadie lo rescataría, iban a venderlo a merced de un cualquiera y… jamás podría volver a ver a su mejor amigo.   
Su corazón se detuvo del disgusto y amargas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, quemando sus mejillas.

\- Zhan Xixi… - sollozó por lo bajo.

Tenía miedo.  
Lo necesitaba a su lado.  
.  
.  
.  
Varias horas habían pasado. Demasiadas. Las suficientes para que el sol hubiera caído y vuelto a salir. Sus captores le habían traído agua y comida e incluso el moreno se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con sus necesidades, pero el omega se había negado en rotundo llegando incluso a orinarse en los pantalones.  
Ahora, apoyado sobre la fría pared, esperaba aburrido y desesperado a… nada. Quizás lo mejor sería volver a dormir, pasar ese tormento en sueños no era tan malo, pero ya lo había hecho demasiado y no tenía ganas.  
¿Qué podía hacer?  
Pensar no era una solución, lo hacía sentir mucho peor, y buscar algún posible punto de fuga ya lo había hecho, sin resultado.  
¿Y ahora?  
…  
La respuesta a sus dudas fue respondida segundos después, cuando varios gritos procedentes del exterior llegaron hasta sus oídos. Su primera reacción fue asustarse y la segunda… asustarse todavía más, pues alguien situado frente a su puerta disparó un arma contra ella hasta reventar el cerrojo y abrirla.  
Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un tipo muy alto y musculoso, de cabello blanco y rasgos afilados. Si no fuera porque no desprendía ningún tipo de feromona afirmaría con seguridad que se trataba de un alfa.

\- ¿Q-quién eres tú, qué haces aquí?

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso – dijo y lo rodeó de los hombros para justo después levantarlo – he venido a sacarte de esta mierda. Estira los brazos y separa las manos.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¡Hazlo!

Jian Yi obedeció y un nuevo tiro resonó por toda la habitación, destrozando sus tímpanos y liberándolo de sus cadenas, al menos en parte pues los restos de esta seguían colgando de ambas muñecas.

\- ¿Puedes andar?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, escúchame – dijo y tiró de él hasta el borde de la puerta – la salida está cerca, así que a la de tres, echas a correr a mi lado y sin parar. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Q-qué? Pero…

\- Uno.

\- No, no, no.

\- Dos.

\- E-espera.

\- TRES.

El beta corrió, agarrando los hombros del rubio para asegurarse que este le seguía y nada más salir, tres hombres intentaron lanzarse contra ellos, bloqueándoles el pasillo. Sin pensarlo, el peliblanco disparó su arma contra ellos, hiriendo a todos ellos en lugares delicados. Jian Yi gritó aterrado, pero no dejó de correr.  
La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de ambos, especialmente el del omega, quien al ver la luz de la calle se sintió tremendamente aliviado… al menos hasta que el sonido de una bala llegó a sus oídos y su rescatador lo tomó entre sus brazos para tirarse al suelo, rodando por el asfalto de aquel abandonado polígono. Justo después, el peliblanco disparó al atacante y este dejó de cargar contra ellos.   
Jian no quiso asegurarse de si este estaba vivo o no.  
Solo siguió huyendo.  
Al dejar de escuchar gritos y disparos, el omega se detuvo en seco y jadeó agotado. El aire no circulaba con normalidad por sus pulmones.

\- Es-esp-espera… c-corres demasiado.

“Maldito crío no estamos fuera de peligro y nos estás haciendo perder tiempo”

\- Muévete.

\- ¿Qué? Haah, no, déjame un poco.

El beta miró alrededor y a lo lejos vio aparecer un hombre apuntando su arma hacia ellos.

\- Mierda – sin aviso, rodeó la cintura del omega y lo cargó contra su pecho, ignorando las constantes quejas de este.

Corrió cuanto pudo hasta que consiguió perder de vista al atacante y llegar a su destino, donde un grupo de alfas vestidos igual que él, lo esperaban con los coches en marcha, alerta por si algo iba mal.

\- Montadlo en el coche y llevadlo a la casa del Señor He, yo llamaré al Señor y la Señora Jian para avisarles – ordenó al llegar y un par de hombres tomaron en brazos al rubio y lo subieron a uno de los autos estacionados.   
El corazón del omega seguía bombeando a toda velocidad, más él se sentía realmente acongojado y triste.

\- Quiero ver a Zhan Zheng Xi – susurró este mientras el coche se alejaba de aquel horrible lugar.

Qiu observó el auto perderse en la lejanía y suspiró aliviado: la misión había sido todo un éxito. Antes siquiera de llamar al padre del omega, le envió un mensaje al hijo mayor de su verdadero jefe.  
“Jian Yi va para vuestra casa”  
“Buen trabajo, Qiu” le respondió este al segundo y como si fuera un estúpido, esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado: hacía unos meses que He Cheng había empezado a insinuársele con comentarios sutiles y roces tenues y pese a que al principio intentó no tomarles importancia, ahora el pulso le latía acelerado como si fuera un adolescente hormonado.   
Nunca jamás había sentido tal atracción por un alfa, siempre había preferido amantes más menudos pero el hijo de su jefe… estaba consiguiendo ganarse su corazón poco a poco.  
.  
.  
.  
La luz del sol se colaba entre los grandes ventanales dando de lleno sobre el rostro del rubio quien, todavía dormido, empezó a despertar lentamente del sueño.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

\- Durmiendo en esa habitación.

Los ojos de Jian Yi se abrieron de inmediato, esa voz en el exterior… era la de su madre.   
Un momento, ¿dónde se supone que estaba? Examinó la habitación, esta era muy grande y elegante… y podía afirmar con seguridad que nunca antes había pisado tal lugar.   
“¿Será la casa del tal Señor He?”  
Joder, si así era debía estar forrado de dinero.

\- Señora Jian, debería aceptar la oferta de mi padr-

\- ¡No! tu padre no decidirá sobre el futuro de mi hijo.

\- El Señor Jian también está de acuerdo.

Las voces se iban acercando poco a poco y el rubio se sentó en la cama a la espera de que entraran.

\- No me importa, Jian Yi no va a enlazarse con nadie que él no quiera.

\- Entonces deje que al menos se quede una temporada, hasta que todo se solucione.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente gruñó molesta antes de abrir la puerta. Al ver el semblante desconcertado del omega, su dura mueca se ablandó al instante. 

\- Cariño…

\- ¡Mamá!

La alfa se lanzó hacia su hijo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos siendo inmediatamente correspondida. Las feromonas y lágrimas de esta se derramaron sin control y es que apenas había sido un día de secuestro, pero la preocupación y el miedo la habían mantenido en vilo durante esas 24 horas, por lo que al ver al omega a salvo hizo que le fuera imposible contenerse, sin importarle perder el orgullo al estar en presencia de otros alfas. 

\- Mamá tranquila, estoy bien.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo indebido?

\- No, cálmate… no me hicieron nada.

El abrazo se hizo todavía más estrecho, como si la mujer tuviera pánico a que su hijo pudiera escapar de sus manos de nuevo. Cuando se separó, se dio cuenta de que el cuello y la mejilla del rubio estaban ligeramente moradas. Su rostro se ensombreció de inmediato y con cuidado, acercó los dedos a su piel y la tocó suavemente, pero el adolescente tomó la mano de su madre entre la suya y la apartó suavemente de él. 

\- Vámonos a casa – le pidió este para ver como la alfa negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, como si antes tuviera que convencerse a ella misma de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- No podemos… tendrás que pasar aquí unos días.

El rostro del omega palideció.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Todavía estás en peligro.

Los ojos de Jian se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que se obligó a contener, si eso era cierto… significaba que no podría ver a Zhan Zheng Xi en un tiempo.

(Actualidad)  
Recostado en su silla y fumándose un cigarrillo, He Tian observaba impasible a su cliente, quien asustado, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿cuándo nos vas a traer el resto?

\- L-la semana que viene podré reunirlo todo.

\- ¿La semana que viene? – preguntó incrédulo – Llevamos aplazándolo mucho tiempo.

\- Lo se, lo siento, prometo que esta vez será verdad.

Tian enarcó una ceja. 

\- No pareces muy afectado… recuérdame cuánto nos debes todavía, por favor.

\- C-cuatro millones – murmuró por lo bajo y tragó duro.

\- Exacto, cuatro millones… y todavía sigues manteniéndome la mirada. Admiro tu osadía.

El aludido bajó la vista de inmediato.

\- L-lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderle, señor.

El mafioso dejó escapar una leve y amarga risilla antes de apagar el cigarro en el cenicero. Luego, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al del contrario, quien seguía temblando sin ahora atreverse a levantar la cabeza. 

\- Así mucho mejor… bien, iba a pedirte todo para hoy, pero te has ganado mi simpatía así que te ampliaré el plazo – dijo, y sonrió falsamente – lo quiero para pasado mañana.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

\- Ya hemos esperado demasiado, tienes dos días para conseguir esos cuatro millones. Pídeselo a tus padres o roba un banco, haz lo que quieras, pero si no lo tienes todo para esa fecha… – levantó su diestra haciendo el gesto de una pistola con sus dejos, tocando el entrecejo ajeno – …no tendremos problema en abandonar tu cadáver en cualquier contenedor.  
El tipo ahogó un grito de pavor, sudores fríos recorrían su tembloroso cuerpo.

\- Lleváoslo – ordenó el moreno.

\- Sí, Señor He.

Dos de sus hombres tomaron al individuo de los brazos y lo acompañaron hasta la salida, mientras, Qiu observaba todo en silencio, apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – le preguntó al peliblanco.

\- Dijo que tenía asuntos personales que tratar, supongo que no tardará en llegar – respondió este y Tian percibió un muy leve cambio en el rostro del beta, como si hablar de Cheng le afligiera de alguna manera…  
… más prefirió no darle importancia, los problemas que tuvieran entre ellos no eran de su incumbencia.  
Miró el móvil para comprobar la hora: las 19:14, quedaban escasos 20 minutos para que Mo saliera de trabajar. 

\- He de irme – dijo, levantándose del asiento y tomando la chaqueta – infórmale de lo sucedido cuando llegue.

El beta asintió.

\- Sí, jefe. ¿Le digo al chófer que le lleve?

\- No hace falta, iré en mi propio coche.

Sin decir nada más ni despedirse, Tian salió del cuartel y montó en su auto. Una vez dentro, miró con calma sus notificaciones: el pelirrojo no le había hablado, nada desde la noche anterior, y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. Últimamente era habitual hablar con él todos los días, pero esta vez no había mensaje alguno y era de lo más extraño.  
Todas sus alarmas se encendieron.   
Solo esperaba que nada malo le hubiese sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, gran parte de este capítulo ha estado dedicado al pasado de Jian Yi, y es que como es un personaje que apenas tiene historia en este fic, me gustaría darle un par de capítulos dedicados a su infancia y adolescencia. Este es el primero, en algún momento publicaré también el segundo, pero todavía no se cuando :)


	34. Chapter 34

A las 19.30 justas el moreno llegó al restaurante y nada más ver al pelirrojo, una sincera y boba sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Mo estaba terminando de limpiar una de las mesas a lo lejos, concentrado, cuando un fuerte aroma a alfa invadió sus fosas nasales, y no el de cualquier alfa, sino el de He Tian, el suyo.  
Levantó la vista, encontrándose a lo lejos con el imponente cuerpo del moreno acompañado de su cada día más habitual sonrisa. Guan Shan frunció el ceño y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Chasqueó la lengua avergonzado de sí mismo y apartó la mirada de inmediato.   
Odiaba cuando su cuerpo tomaba la iniciativa por su propia cuenta.  
Era incapaz de controlarlo.  
Molesto, terminó de recoger, colgó su delantal y se despidió de su jefa y compañeros antes de acercarse al mayor, impasible, quien ya en la puerta y aún con esa estúpida mueca de felicidad, lo rodeó por los hombros y estrechó contra él. 

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Pequeño Mo? ¿has hecho muchos amiguitos?

Shan arrugó el entrecejo, sin embargo, no hizo amago de separarse, ya se había acostumbrado a la manía que tenía Tian de tocarlo a cada momento, es más, ni siquiera le molestaba, incluso a veces le reconfortaba. 

\- Eres imbécil.

\- Hey, no seas así – rio y ahora lo rodeó del cuello para revolverle el cabello, claramente incordiándolo – hieres mi maltratado corazón.

\- ¡Agh, suéltame idiota! ¡¿a quién cojones le importa tu corazón?!

\- A ti, por supuesto – comentó risueño, sin dejar de desordenarle el pelo – vamos dilo, di que te importan mis sentimientos.

El pelirrojo sintió una vena hincharse en su frente, ni muerto diría algo así. Se negaba en rotundo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – intentó zafarse con ímpetu, pero el agarre del alfa era muy fuerte y no le quedó otra que lanzarle todo tipo de improperios hasta que este quiso soltarlo,   
riendo a suaves carcajadas que terminaron por ablandar al omega, quien simplemente le dio un puñetazo en el hombro seguido de un “eres odioso” carente del sentimiento negativo que quería transmitir.

\- Venga, Mo – continuó He Tian - ¿dónde quieres que te lleve hoy? Es tu única noche libre a la semana, esta vez te doy el privilegio de elegir – le propuso, jovial y ajeno a todo lo sucedido en el club hacía escasas 24 horas.  
El omega frunció un poco el rostro y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar la llamada tras el despido, el pánico que sintió en ese momento amenazaba con volver a invadirle… pero no, no debía dejarse dominar por eso, iba a poder solucionarlo todo, siempre había salido adelante y él era fuerte… ¿verdad?   
Además, era probable que tuviera una alternativa a sus problemas, pues ayer a la noche contactó con un antiguo compañero de trabajo, uno que ahora estaba trabajando en un club mejor y con una remuneración más elevada. La llamada fue humillante, nunca se había llevado bien con el tipo, aunque tampoco mal y pese a que en alguna ocasión se habían hecho favores mutuamente, arrastrarse para que pudiera conseguirle un puesto en aquel lugar era vergonzoso….  
… pero estaba desesperado y aquella era la única manera. Esa misma noche le prometió que le contactaría para informarle de la decisión de su jefe y quizás si lo aceptaban este quería verlo, así que no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con el alfa, mucho menos comentarle nada.  
Al menos no de momento, hasta tener todo asegurado. 

\- A ningún lado, estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa – respondió finalmente.

\- Perfecto, tú indicas y yo te sigo.

\- ¡¿Haah?! Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar venir.

El mafioso bufó por la nariz y golpeó suavemente la nuca ajena. Moría de ganas de conocer el hogar del pelirrojo, pero para su desgracia este era muy cerrado y protector de su intimidad. 

\- Era broma idiota, anda vámonos – dijo y tiró de él – ¿te gusta la música?

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Para, he dicho que me voy.

Tian lo miró fijo y pronto su rostro se tornó travieso.

\- Está bien, tú lo has querido.

De una, el mayor rodeó la cintura ajena y lo alzó en volandas. El peso del omega era bastante ligero, así que pudo cargarlo sin complicaciones y, en medio de esa caminata suspendido en el aire, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Mo pataleó con ganas para que su captor lo soltara. 

\- ¡Mierda, bájame!

\- Lo siento, pero no.

A rastras e ignorando sus réplicas, el omega fue llevado hasta el lujoso coche del alfa quién por fin, dejó que volviera a pisar el suelo, abriéndole la puerta justo después e invitándole a entrar con una sonrisilla inocente en la cara.

\- No voy a hacerlo – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si no entras tú, te meteré yo.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño y con un suspiro resignado, acabó por ceder. Una sonrisa triunfal se elevó en las comisuras del alfa para segundos después, montarse él también en el coche y ponerse en marcha.  
Su destino estaba algo lejos.  
.  
.  
.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Apoyado en la ventanilla, Mo lo miró a través del reflejo y arrugó el rostro.

\- Un poco, ¿por qué?

\- Te traje un sándwich antes de venir – estiró la mano hacia los asientos traseros – ten. 

Guan Shan lo miró indeciso, pero esta vez sí que lo tomó.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿te preocupa que vaya a envenenarte?

\- Justo eso.

\- ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacerlo?

\- Sí – le respondió sincero – de eso y más.

He rio sin afirmar nada, en el fondo Mo tenía razón, era capaz de mucho más que eso, aunque nunca de hacérselo a él.

\- Pruébalo a ver qué tal.

El omega se le quedó mirando desconfiado y abrió un poco el envoltorio con cuidado, oliendo y comprobando que todo fuera comestible. Sí que lo parecía, pero no se fiaba.

\- Venga… - le apremió.

\- Ya no lo quiero – iba a tirarlo a la parte de atrás, pero Tian soltó su diestra para agarrarle el brazo.

\- No seas estúpido y comételo, no lo he hecho yo – le confirmó a lo que el menor regresó el sándwich a su regazo, desenvolviéndolo por completo y examinándolo de vuelta.

Al final, se atrevió a darle un pequeño bocado bajo la mirada de reojo del moreno. Estaba muy bueno… definitivamente no lo había hecho He Tian.  
Suspiró de satisfacción al notar su estómago llenarse y ahora sí, se relajó en el asiento para disfrutar de la comida, poniendo cuidado en no manchar demasiado.

\- Oye, todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta – insistió de nuevo el mayor.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- Si te gusta la música.

\- Ah esa… sí, me gusta.

Tian sonrió.  
Mo siguió comiendo.

\- Déjame adivinar, tu género favorito es el rock.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño y lo miró sin entender la razón de esas irrelevantes preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

\- Simple curiosidad.

Mo regresó la vista a la carretera.

\- … sí, el rock está bien…

\- Genial, entonces se de un sitio que puede interesarte.

\- ¿Hmm?  
.  
.  
.  
Minutos después aparcaron frente a un pub a lo lejos de la ciudad. La larga calle estaba tranquila a excepción de un par de antros menos concurridos que aquel y varias parejas comiéndose la boca ceca de la entrada. La música era tan fuerte que llegaba a sus oídos y una ligera chispa de emoción se encendió en el omega.   
Aquella canción que sonaba… le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un bar – dijo, desabrochándose el cinturón – música en directo, cada semana traen grupos poco conocidos para promocionarlos, tocan canciones conocidas y propias.

\- ¿Vienes muy a menudo?

\- No, nunca he estado, me lo ha recomendado Jian Yi – dijo sincero, y es que durante toda su vida, Tian había acostumbrado a moverse por lugares de gama superior y no por ese tipo de locales… no al menos hasta que le dio por entrar a ese club de mala muerte donde el pelirrojo bailaba, y agradecía a todos los dioses de que así hubiera sido – bueno, ¿vamos?  
Guan Shan lo pensó unos segundos: él tampoco había estado nunca en un sitio como ese y tenía muchas ganas de entrar, pero esperaba esa jodida llamada y temía no escucharla.

\- N-no, yo…

El mafioso rodó los ojos, sabía que Mo quería ir aunque se hiciera de rogar. El muy terco necesitaba despejarse.

\- Venga, no seas así – dijo y le soltó el cinturón de seguridad – sal. 

Todavía dudando, el omega abrió la puerta del coche y obedeció. Animado, el alfa hizo lo mismo y rodeó los hombros ajenos para dirigirse junto a él al recinto. Nada más entrar, el calor los abrumó a los dos llevándose consigo todas las preocupaciones que ambos pudieran tener en ese momento. Consiguieron una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario y ahí colgaron las chaquetas.  
Acalorado, el azabache se desabrochó los primeros botones de su negra camisa junto a los de los puños de las mangas, subiéndoselos hasta la altura del codo y mostrando sin segundas intenciones tanto sus marcados antebrazos como parte de su pecho y clavículas. Los ojos de Mo se pasearon por los brazos del moreno, subiendo poco a poco por su escultural cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello.  
Inconscientemente tragó duro y es que He Tian… era de lo más atractivo.   
“Agh, mierda no”  
De golpe apartó la vista y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este no se hubiera enterado de dicho desliz. No, no lo había hecho, así que podía respirar tranquilo.

\- Voy a por algo de beber ¿qué te apetece? – habló lo suficientemente alto para entenderse sobre todo ese alboroto.

\- Una cerveza está bien.

El mayor asintió y se perdió entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra. Solo, el omega observó con atención el escenario: los tipos que en el tocaban no lo hacían nada mal, la gente parecía bastante animada y todos disfrutaban de la música. El ambiente era muy agradable.   
A mitad de la canción, un solo de guitarra se alzó sobre todas las voces y Shan desvió toda su atención al guitarrista, un tipo alto, posiblemente alfa, castaño y de media melena que, absorto en sus propias notas, rasgaba las cuerdas del instrumento con pasión, deleitando al público y especialmente al ex bailarín. No podía dejar de verlo, su melodía lo tenía engatusado.  
De repente y sin Mo esperarlo, aquel hombre posó sus ojos en él durante escasos segundos, dibujando después una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro seguido de un guiño de ojo. Aquello descolocó por completo al omega quien frunció el ceño al instante. 

\- ¡¿Haah?!

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?  
Al momento, el moreno apareció con dos cervezas en la mano y le tendió una a un aturdido Guan Shan y al hacerlo, este le restó importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Espero que no me hayas echado mucho de menos.

\- No imagines gilipolleces, estaba más tranquilo sin ti – rodó los ojos con fastidio y tomó la botella.

\- Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que me dijeras que sí…

Tian rio mostrando parte de sus dientes y chocó la boquilla de la botella contra la ajena antes de ambos darle el primer sorbo. El He bebió gran parte de su bebida.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿te gusta? – prosiguió el alfa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El lugar…

Mo se le quedó mirando un momento. He Tian se veía expectante por la respuesta, como si le inquietara de alguna manera que esta fuera negativa o que estuviera incómodo. 

\- Sí – dijo finalmente – está bastante bien.

El moreno suspiró y esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

\- Menos mal porque no tenía más para sorprenderte, la otra opción era invitarte a mi cama – bromeó este con un claro tono jocoso que aun así, logró avergonzar y molestar al omega.

\- Cierra la boca, que asco, ni muerto aceptaría algo así.

Tian sonrió pícaro y pellizcó la mejilla ajena con suavidad, desquiciándolo.

\- De nuevo hieres mis sentimientos, Pequeño Mo, ¿tanto asco te doy?

“No”

\- Sí, que te jodan, déjame en paz – dijo y apartó la mano contraria de un manotazo.  
La sonrisa anteriormente pícara adquirió un toque maligno y el menor supo que algo malo estaba por suceder...  
… y así era, pues de un tirón seco, el mafioso agarró la cerveza ajena y la arrancó de las manos de su dueño.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Robarte la bebida.

\- ¡Devuélvemela!

El He negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo sed y no queda nada en la mía.

\- Mentira – Mo señaló la botella de este, mostrándole que todavía quedaba líquido dentro, entonces el mayor tomó lo que quedaba de un trago.

\- Ahora ya no.

El ex bailarín apretó los dientes y trató de quitarle su botella, sin resultado.

\- ¡Vete a por otra!

\- Pero hay mucha gente pidiendo y he ido hace poco…

\- ¡Me da igual!

Juguetón, Tian sacó su lengua y acercó la punta hacia la boquilla del cristal.  
Shan abrió los ojos alarmado.

\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA LAMERLA!

\- Así que te doy asco, ¿no?

Mo no hizo caso a sus palabras.

\- ¡Voy a tirártela por encima como te atrevas a chuparla!

Con una mirada retadora, el alfa acercó la botella todavía más, casi rozando el vidrio, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el más bajo la agarró con empeño y tiró de ella todo lo que pudo hasta quitársela de las manos al azabache, con la mala suerte de que parte del líquido se derramó sobre sus propios pantalones, concretamente en su entrepierna.

\- ¡Joder, esto ha sido por tu culpa!

Tian rio divertido al ver como Mo Guan agarraba servilletas para limpiarse.

\- No te alteres, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo – le sugirió falsamente inocente, ganándose una mirada de odio como respuesta – lo tomaré como un no…

Por suerte la mancha no era muy grande y podría lavarla a tiempo para poder vestir los mismos pantalones al día siguiente en el trabajo.   
Al terminar de limpiar, dejó los papeles arrugados sobre la mesa y por fin, bebió tranquilo su cerveza, sosteniéndola aun así con fuerza para evitar que el alfa volviera a quitársela.  
.  
.  
.  
Las canciones pasaban una detrás de otra y Guan Shan estaba más relajado. No echaba cuenta a sus jodidos pensamientos y He Tian no había vuelto a incordiarle, al menos no más allá de las miradas fugaces y la sonrisilla a la que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que cada vez le ponía más nervioso.   
Intentaba ignorarlo, limitarse a disfrutar de la canción o comentar algún tema intrascendente, pero no le era tan sencillo, especialmente cuando tarareaba o cantaba alguna de las canciones, esos momentos atraían la atención del alfa con más intensidad, como si le gustara verlo actuar de tal forma.  
Era extraño. Su estómago se revolvía incómodo cada vez que esto pasaba.  
De repente, la música paró y la banda se despidió para dar paso a la otra. El local se llenó ahora de murmullos de la gente y por fin era posible hablar con calma.

\- Oye Mo, hay algo que nunca te pregunté.

\- ¿Qué es? – cuestionó, esperando escuchar cualquier gilipollez salir de su boca.

\- ¿Eres de la ciudad?

Vaya, justo esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

\- No, soy de una ciudad más pequeña.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- 5 años.

\- Woah, desde los 17… ¿por qué fue? – insistió, ansioso por conocer más sobre él – ¿huiste de casa? ¿problemas con tus padres? ¿hijo rebelde?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua: esas palabras le habían causado más daño del que debería. 

\- Eso no te importa – respondió como si el tema no le afectara, y es que recordar a su madre le dolía… llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, sin escuchar su cálida voz, y realmente la echaba muchísimo de menos. 

\- Vamos, no seas así y dime.

No respondió.   
No quería hacerlo.  
Simplemente se levantó de su asiento, desconcertando por un momento al mayor.

\- Voy al baño – dijo finalmente.

Tian comprendió que no debía insistir en el tema, así que lo dejó pasar de momento.

\- Vale, ¿te acompaño?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Y cómo se que no vas a escapar? – cuestionó en tono de broma.

\- Como si pudiera hacerlo… ni siquiera se dónde estamos - dijo y desapareció entre la gente, dejando al alfa solo.  
.  
.  
.  
Tras lavarse las manos, Mo se miró al espejo y suspiró. Su rostro se veía cansado, leves manchas oscuras coloreaban sus párpados inferiores y no era para menos, pues gran parte de la noche la había pasado en vela, dándole vueltas al asunto del dinero hasta caer dormido horas después.   
Al recordarlo miró su teléfono, eran las nueve y media de la noche y no tenía ni siquiera un simple mensaje.  
Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, aún era pronto, todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante y podría contactarle más tarde, así que intentó quitarle importancia, suspiró profundo y salió de nuevo hacia el bar, abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a su asiento… más al pasar por la barra alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.   
Mo gruñó por lo bajo y al girarse para plantarle cara al susodicho, se topó con una media melena castaña que reconoció enseguida: era el guitarrista, sentado en uno de los taburetes mientras tomaba una copa tranquilamente.   
El omega lo recorrió de arriba abajo, el cuerpo de este era alto y musculoso, además de que su olor era muy fuerte, así que como suponía desde un principio, sí que era un alfa.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó risueño este – lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño.

\- …hola – dijo sin más, desconfiado.

\- Caray, vaya cara – rio sin malicia – ¿sabes? Llevo buscándote desde que hemos terminado de tocar, me estaba volviendo loco.

\- Nadie te ha obligado a que me buscaras.

Las cejas del más alto se alzaron con sorpresa.

\- Joder, esa sí que no me la esperaba – sonrió coqueto y desafiante, como si aquello fuera una especie de reto para él – dime ¿puedo invitarte a un trago? 

\- Ya he bebido demasiado esta noche – le rechazó.

El guitarrista frunció los labios ante la negativa, pero no se rindió. 

\- Supongo que ofrecerte tomar asiento tampoco es una opción.

\- …

\- Está bien, entonces hablemos sin más – rio suave y se levantó de su silla quedando unos centímetros por arriba del omega – bueno ¿y qué te ha parecido nuestro concierto?

\- Ha estado bien.

El alfa se cruzó de brazos en una actitud de molestia claramente fingida.

\- ¿Solo bien? He estado esforzándome más de lo usual cuando te he visto entre el público. Quería sorprenderte.

Mo entrecerró los ojos fastidiado, si aquel tipo pretendía que le agradeciera por algo que no había pedido, podía esperar sentado.

\- Oh, por cierto… el alfa que ha venido contigo ¿es tu pareja o algo así? – preguntó realmente intrigado, pues quería asegurar que no pisaba “territorio” de nadie. No quería problemas.   
El corazón del omega dio un brinco.

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¿Por qué mierdas preguntas eso?

\- Curiosidad, parecíais cercanos.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con cercanos?!

El castaño lo miró sin entender el por qué de ese alboroto.

\- A vuestras bromas o a cómo te miraba, especialmente a cómo te miraba. 

Guan Shan quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- ¡¡Pues no, no, no somos nada!!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – dijo entusiasmado antes de tenderle la mano – bueno, creo que aún no me he presentado. Soy Wei Ming.

Con recelo y todavía alterado, el pelirrojo observó la mano ajena para finalmente tendérsela de vuelta.

\- Mo Guan Shan.

\- Mo Guan Shan - repitió – me gusta cómo suena. Es bonito, como tú.

El aludido acentuó su habitual ceño arrugado y el alfa simplemente rio.

\- Perdón ¿fui muy directo? No era mi intención, solo quería alabarte…

\- Da igual.

\- Hmmm, mejor vuelvo a empezar ¿verdad? – carraspeó – Bien, Mo, así que te gusta el rock

\- Sí…

\- Eso está bien, ya tenemos algo en común – sonrió seductor mostrando parte de su blanca dentadura, muy seguro de sí mismo… quizás demasiado.

El omega lo miró con desidia.  
Por culpa de esa actitud soberbia entre otros muchos factores es que detestaba a los alfas.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He Tian comprobó la hora de su teléfono móvil y frunció el ceño: hacía diez minutos que Mo se había ido y todavía no regresaba. Miró hacia la puerta del baño, pero esa peculiar cabellera roja no asomaba por ningún lado.   
¿Le habría pasado algo?  
Preocupado, se levantó de la mesa, agarró las chaquetas de ambos y fue directo a buscarlo, con la sorpresa de encontrárselo a mitad de camino, en la barra, oculto entre varias personas y… acompañado de un alfa.  
Concretamente el guitarrista del grupo anterior.  
El tipo charlaba animadamente con el menor, apoyado en posición despreocupada sobre dicha barra, atreviéndose de vez en cuando a golpear suavemente el brazo ajeno con confianza.   
“Quiere quitártelo” repetía una y otra vez su subconsciente y pese a que Guan Shan no mostraba interés alguno hacia ese hombre, una pequeña parte de su cerebro le hizo creer que sus miedos podían hacerse realidad, que Mo podía largarse con él y dejarlo solo, de nuevo.  
El rostro del azabache se tornó amenazante y por instinto, dejó que su lado más primitivo lo dominara. Sentía su interior revolverse en un amasijo de rabia y celos mezclados con la desagradable y abrasadora necesidad de posesión hacia el que era su omega.   
Quizás solo fuera su parte más alfa manifestándose, o quizás simplemente sus inseguridades causando estragos en su mente.  
Tal vez ambas.  
Pero fuera lo que fuese, no permitiría que ese tipo se saliera con la suya, así que preso de su tormento, caminó seguro hacia la “pareja” ignorando a la gente que le miraba asustada mientras le abría paso.

\- Oye, me voy – escuchó decir al omega seguido de un “espera un poco más” por parte del castaño cuando de pronto, Guan Shan detectó el olor del azabache más fuerte de lo normal y se giró asustado – He T…

Sin pronunciar palabra, el moreno rodeó el pecho de Shan hasta atraerlo hacia el propio. El ex bailarín quedó pasmado por unos segundos y sintió que le faltaba el aire: el aroma que el mayor emitía era tan denso y pesado que le oprimía el pecho.  
Joder ¿así de dominantes y agresivas eran las verdaderas feromonas de un alfa? Sentía que podía morir de la presión.

\- ¿Pero qué? – murmuró el castaño todavía impactado por la escena.

\- ¿Te lo estabas pasando bien? – cuestionó Tian con una voz profunda, ronca e impregnada en rabia que hizo estremecer al guitarrista.

\- ¿E-eres su pareja? L-lo siento, pensé… bueno, me dijo que estaba soltero.

Guan Shan intentó hablar, pero en su lugar un jadeo abandonó sus labios a la vez que sus piernas flaquearon, incapaces de soportar por mucho más tiempo el peso de aquellas feromonas. El He se percató de esto y lo sujetó con más fuerza para evitar que cayera antes de volver a cargar contra el otro, quien temblaba por la misma razón que el pelirrojo.

\- Lárgate.

La orden fue clara y sin rechistar, el guitarrista pidió perdón de nuevo, marchándose de ahí sin poner resistencia, claramente asustado.   
Todavía intranquilo, el mayor abrazó con más fuerza al pelirrojo y como si se tratara de una cura mágica, poco a poco se fue calmando. Tenerlo entre sus brazos hacía desaparecer cualquier molesta sensación, eran esos momentos… los que le hacían sentir seguro.  
El omega tomó una bocanada de aire y al poder volver a respirar con normalidad, se revolvió inquieto.

\- ¡¿Q-qué coño haces?!

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- ¡Nada! Solo era un imbécil haciendo el imbécil, ¡déjame!

\- Quieto.

El menor no obedeció y siguió retorciéndose del agarre.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué mierdas te pasa?

Despacio, el alfa apoyó su frente en la cabeza del contrario, dejando que su aliento le rozara la nuca con suavidad. La piel de este se erizó de gusto al notar esa calidez sobre su parte más omega, más vulnerable, y una oleada de calor le sacudió sin piedad, como si su cuerpo tuviera que prepararse para ser mordido o algo por el estilo. 

\- Solo me puse de mal humor…

Involuntariamente sonrojado, Mo chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡¿Y a mí que cojones me importa?! 

Tian no respondió, no hizo nada, solo permaneció ahí quieto, embriagándose del adictivo olor que el omega desprendía, por lo que vencido por las circunstancias, Mo Guan suspiró agotado y lo dejó estar, seguir resistiéndose no iba a servir de nada.  
Bip Bip Bip  
De repente, el móvil del omega vibró en sus pantalones y todo su cuerpo se tensó.   
“La llamada”  
Aprovechando que el agarre del alfa era más débil, dio un fuerte tirón zafándose de él y echó a correr hacia la calle, dejando a un muy confuso y mosqueado He Tian, quien seguidamente fue tras él.  
Guan Shan corrió y al llegar afuera, se alejó lo máximo posible del local para evitar el ruido. Con manos temblorosas, descolgó el teléfono y lo dirigió a su oído. Estaba muy nervioso, tras ese dispositivo se encontraba al fin la respuesta y le aterraba conocerla.

\- Dime que me traes buenas noticias.

\- Guan Shan, yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- He intentado convencer a mi jefe, pero dice que no quiere a nadie más, lo siento.

“No, no, no, no”  
El rostro del omega palideció del horror, su única oportunidad acababa de esfumarse entre sus dedos, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Guan Shan? – la voz al otro lado de la línea reclamaba su atención – escúchame, puedes conseguir trabajo en cualquier otro club. Te he visto bailar y eres muy bueno.

El aludido apretó los dientes y ojos con fuerza, justo después le colgó. No, él no quería trabajar en cualquier club, necesitaba uno que pagara bien y rápido, el tiempo se le acababa y las opciones eran muy limitadas, le sería imposible conseguir tal cantidad de dinero en tan poco tiempo.  
Sentía como el mundo se le venía encima… ahora entendía a la perfección el cómo se sentía su padre durante los últimos meses antes de su detención, ahora comprendía la angustia que ese hombre cargaba día tras día.  
De pequeño se juró a sí mismo jamás seguir el camino su camino y sin embargo, las circunstancias lo habían arrastrado irremediablemente hacia él, hacia el pozo sin fondo del que no podía salir.  
Shan tragó duro llevándose consigo el desagradable nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. A lo lejos, Tian observó al pelirrojo cabizbajo, con el móvil en la mano, este se veía muy afligido y aquello le alarmó. Preocupado, casi corrió hasta él y al llegar, le colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro.

\- Mo ¿estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo?

El mencionado reprimió un suspiro quejumbroso, puso su habitual cara de molestia y lo miró…

\- No, no ha pasado nada.

… pero el alfa no era imbécil y no le creyó: su rostro aparentaba normalidad, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Por qué has salido tan rápido del bar? – insistió. 

\- ¿Qué te importa? Deja de meterte en mis asuntos – escupió más irritado de lo que le hubiera gustado para después, solo suspirar – me voy a casa.

El menor de los He arrugó el rostro pues ver al omega de tal manera le dolía. Quería saber que le ocurría, curar su malestar fuera cual fuese, pero sabía que si le intentaba sacar más información este se cerraría como una almeja y acabaría poniéndose más nervioso y mandándolo a la mierda, así que no le quedó otra opción que ser paciente.

\- Está bien, te pagaré un taxi – le ofreció finalmente el azabache.

\- No… - la respuesta del omega fue directa aunque dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir – llévame tú.

Guan Shan apretó los dientes con fuerza, no entendía por qué acababa de hacer eso, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que era lo correcto, que necesitaba aquella sensación de protección que el alfa le transmitía y que la necesitaba ahora, en su casa, junto a él.


	35. Capítulo 35.

\- Está bien, te pagaré un taxi – le ofreció finalmente el azabache.

\- No… - la respuesta del omega fue directa aunque dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir – llévame tú.

Los ojos de He Tian se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar?  
Sí, lo había hecho, y pese a que no entendía la razón de su cambio de parecer, aquello le hacía… tremendamente feliz, pues sentía que al acercarse al entorno personal de Guan Shan este de alguna manera se abría a él, y le encantaba.

\- Claro, vamos al coche – le ofreció y empujó muy suavemente por el hombro.

El omega no dijo nada, no tenía ganas, tan solo caminó al paso ajeno, dejándose llevar hasta el auto donde entró sin rechistar.  
Tian lo imitó por su lado.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- A las afueras de la ciudad, ve por ahí y luego te indico.

El moreno asintió y puso el coche en marcha, manejando por la carretera rumbo a los cada vez más cercanos suburbios. De vez en cuando observaba de reojo al pelirrojo, pero este no se daba cuenta; su mirada perdida y su ceño fruncido le daban a entender que estaba claramente sumido en sus pensamientos… y la curiosidad le invadió.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Mo salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- En nada – le respondió sin más, haciendo que el alfa frunciera levemente el ceño.

\- No mientas, estás muy distraído – soltó su diestra para pellizcarle la oreja con intención de molestarlo y hacerlo hablar.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Vamos, cuéntame que te carcome por dentro… no me digas que sigues pensando en ese guitarrista.

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Y qué si es así?

Una sonrisa burlona claramente fingida se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

\- No intentes ponerme celoso Pequeño Mo, no me gusta – advirtió. 

\- …no digas tonterías, como si tuviera ese tipo de intereses… – murmuró antes de proseguir – en la siguiente calle gira a la derecha.

Tian asintió y dejó de insistir. Mo no dijo nada más y el silencio se abrió paso en aquel lugar siendo las indicaciones de este último lo único que llenaba dicho vacío.  
Cuando llegaron al vecindario, el moreno frunció el ceño disgustado, y es que para su desgracia conocía esas calles y callejones bastante bien; eran frías, oscuras, peligrosas, y de primera mano sabía la clase de negocios que se manejaban en ellas, pues en más de una ocasión había tenido que formar parte.  
Un lugar deleznable para cualquiera, y que Mo estuviera viviendo ahí no le hacía ninguna gracia. 

\- ¿Estás aquí desde que llegaste a la ciudad?

\- Sí.

Eso eran 4 años.   
Mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido problemas?

\- Alguna vez… atracos y peleas sobre todo, pero no ha sido para tanto – dijo, sin querer dar más explicación y justo después, levantó el brazo y señaló uno de los edificios – es ahí.   
El alfa miró el lugar señalado y frunció el ceño: el edificio en cuestión era bastante corriente, pues pese a que se veía viejo, feo y la fachada perdía color, al menos no se caía a pedazos como otros de alrededor… aunque ese aspecto tampoco tranquilizaba lo más mínimo al mayor, ya que la calle apenas estaba iluminada y en lo que llevaban ahí había visto varios yonkis y prostitutas.

\- No me gusta este sitio – le dijo nada más aparcar frente a la puerta.

\- No me importa, el alquiler es barato.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te han atracado?

Guan Shan rodó los ojos.

\- Deja de darle vueltas, esto no es nada, he vivido cosas mucho peores lejos de este lugar – dijo, haciendo alusión a los abusos del club y al intento de violación de aquella noche, casi un mes atrás.

He Tian endureció el rostro ante el desagradable recuerdo y lo peor de todo aquello no es que el pelirrojo llevara la razón, sino que de seguro ocultaba más dificultades en ese oscuro pasado del que siempre evitaba hablar… y eso le mataba.  
Mo suspiró y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

\- Vamos. 

Ambos salieron a la calle y al cerrar el coche, el moreno activó la alarma para evitar disgustos innecesarios.

\- Es el quinto, no hay ascensor – avisó el menor una vez entraron al portal y subieron las escaleras encontrándose en mitad de estas a un tipo tirado en un claro estado de ebriedad, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero el mayor frunció el ceño disconforme.  
Al llegar al quinto piso las dudas asaltaron al omega y este se paró en seco frente a su puerta, sin intenciones de abrirla.  
“¿En serio voy a dejarle pasar?”  
“¿Tan mal estoy?”  
Joder, su casa era su único refugio, su lugar más privado, nunca nadie había entrado y permitir que ese alfa fuera el primero le hacía sentir… vulnerable, desnudo, abrumado. Temía ver invadida su tan recelosa intimidad.  
Indeciso, mordió su labio inferior mientras introducía lentamente la llave en la cerradura.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, nada – dijo y sin pensárselo más, giró la llave y abrió la puerta dando paso a su apartamento.

Este era pequeño y estaba ordenado. Todas las estancias podían verse desde la entrada principal: baño, cocina, salón, habitación… todas igual de pequeñas y del mismo y sobrio color blanco desgastado, acompañadas con una decoración minimalista que solo contaba con lo básico para sobrevivir.

\- Que pintoresco – bromeó el alfa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos junto al omega, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Cierra la boca, no tiene gracia.

No, claro que no la tenía, ese lugar junto a todo lo que le rodeaba era una jodida mierda.  
Ya descalzo, el moreno paseó a placer por esa diminuta casa, revisando superficialmente todas las habitaciones hasta llegar al cuarto, muy sencillo, compuesto de una cama un poco lamentable, un pequeño escritorio y un armario en mal estado. Seguido iba el pelirrojo quien ahora lo miraba molesto.

\- Oye, no me gusta que entres aquí. Sal.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿acaso tienes algo que esconder, Pequeño Mo? – el aludido entrecerró los ojos y lo miró pícaro, sin ninguna intención de marcharse - ¿alguna revista de alfas sexys y desnudos que no quieres que vea? – preguntó travieso.

\- ¡¿Haaah?! ¡Agh, como si quisiera tener algo de eso!

He suspiró con falso alivio.

\- Menos mal, empezaba a sentirme muy rechazado… si en algún momento es lo que quieres no tienes más que pedírmelo – le propuso en tono jocoso, ganándose una mirada de desagrado.

\- Y una mierda te pediría algo así, y sal de una vez de mi jodida habitac- ¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES?! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TUMBARTE JODER!

Haciendo oídos sordos, el alfa se tendió sobre la cama de Mo sin permiso; esta era individual, pocos centímetros más arriba del suelo y pegada contra la pared, pero conservaba el delicioso olor de Mo y aquello la hacía automáticamente perfecta.  
Podía pasarse horas ahí.

\- ¡MIERDA, LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO!

\- ¿Por qué? Tú ya has estado dos veces en mi cama, ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¡PERO NO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA, LEVÁNTATE!

El mayor lo ignoró y rodó sobre esta lo poco que pudo hasta quedar de cara y hundir su cabeza sobre la almohada, aspirando fuerte y embriagándose de aquel adictivo aroma. 

\- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES HACES?!

\- Hueles muy bien… 

\- ¡¡!!

\- … dime, Pequeño Mo, soy el primer alfa que está en tu cama ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo ahogó un jadeo y un pequeño sonrojo se abrió paso por sus mejillas. Frustrado, agarró la almohada por las esquinas y de una, tiró de ella, haciendo que el moreno diera de bruces contra el colchón.

\- Auch. Lo tomaré como un sí… que honor.

\- ¡IDIOTA, MUEVE EL CULO YA O TE SACO A PATADAS!

Una sonrisa traviesa que el omega no llegó a ver se expandió por el rostro del azabache, quién en un intento de seguir molestando al otro, empezó a moverse por las sábanas, alarmando al menor de inmediato.

\- ¡NO RESTRIEGUES TU PUTO OLOR POR MI CAMA, JODER!

Alterado, agarró la mano del alfa y dio un fuerte tirón, consiguiendo moverlo varios centímetros. 

\- Woah, pero que fuerte estás – se mofó el mayor dejando que Mo tirara de él una segunda vez.

\- Cierra la boca.

Tras varios intentos, el pelirrojo logró sacar el torso ajeno fuera del colchón, dejando al azabache colgando de la cintura.  
Ya faltaba poco.

\- Haaah, mierda ¿en serio no vas a quitarte si no te tiro yo? – preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo físico.

\- Exacto – rio.

Guan Shan gruñó y se colocó frente a él para tomarlo de ambos brazos y poder sacarlo con más facilidad.  
Adolorido por la mala posición, He Tian levantó la cabeza en busca de comodidad, encontrándose para su asombro la entrepierna de Mo a escasos centímetros.   
Sonrió pícaro.

\- ¿Qué estás intentando hacerme, Pequeño Mo?

\- ¿Eh?

El omega bajó la mirada sin entender y al percatarse de la comprometida situación, dejó escapar un grito y soltó al alfa retrocediendo unos pasos: se sentía avergonzado, molesto, y por si fuera poco el mayor reía malicioso, haciéndose molestar todavía más. 

\- ¡Deja de reírte, jodido pervertido!

\- Y yo que pensaba que querías abusar de mi inocencia, que alivio…

El pelirrojo arrugó el rostro y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Que te jodan.

Tian siguió rio mientras dejaba arrastrar el resto de su cuerpo por la cama hasta caer al suelo, sentándose seguido y apoyando la espalda en el colchón. Después movió la mano de arriba abajo golpeando las frías baldosas en una clara invitación al omega para que fuera a sentarse con él.

\- Ven.

\- No quiero. Sal de mi habitación – repitió. 

He suspiró.

\- Vamos, no seas cabezota – insistió y se levantó un poco para tomarlo de la camiseta y tirar de él hacia abajo.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó, pero al segundo ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente a un satisfecho He Tian, así que no le quedó de otra que bufar resignado y tomar asiento a su lado a cierta distancia – eres odioso.

\- Sí, eso dicen – bromeó con un deje amargo en su voz que pronto transformó, confundiendo al omega con tales palabras – hey, estás muy lejos, acércate más 

El mafioso lo rodeó de la cintura y atrajo hacia él hasta casi quedar pegados el uno al otro. El pelirrojo pensó en forcejear, pero a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir nada, descartó la idea y se dejó hacer. 

\- ¿Y? ¿cómo te va en el restaurante?

El menor lo miró de reojo.

\- Bien, supongo.

\- Tengo entendido que los clientes están muy contentos contigo… no sabía que tenías don de gentes, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Shan frunció el ceño.

\- No lo tengo, solo soy amable y hago mi trabajo. 

Tian no pudo evitar esbozar una sutil sonrisilla al imaginarse al siempre furioso omega siendo agradable con alguien sin querer lanzarse a su cuello. Le parecía de lo más adorable.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu jefa también está contenta, además dice que las contadas ocasiones en las que has estado encargándote de las comidas lo has hecho muy bien.

El ex bailarín no respondió, aquellas palabras le habían emocionado, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Realmente era consciente de su habilidad aunque escasas veces en su vida alguien le había alabado por algo, mucho menos en el trabajo, y que ahora lo hicieran… se sentía increíble. 

\- De hecho, es bastante probable que te ascienda y te deje definitivamente en cocina – prosiguió el alfa – lleva varios días pensándolo.

Los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par y se giró hacia el mayor.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – pese a que intentó mantenerse estoico, aquella pregunta iba cargada de genuina ilusión que hizo al moreno volver a sonreír como un estúpido.

\- Idiota, ¿por qué iba a mentirte? – preguntó mientras con sus dedos le rodeaba la muñeca para después alzarla ligeramente – tienes talento, y muy buenas manos.

Despacio, el alfa paseó los dedos por el dorso de la mano contraria, rozándola muy levemente hasta llegar a las falanges. La mirada de Tian estaba perdida, absorta en esas cinco prolongaciones que en todo ese tiempo no había tenido la dicha de tocar, y es que moría por tomarlo de la mano, por acariciar su piel de verdad, por besar sus nudillos… por besarlo a él.   
Lo deseaba tanto que dolía.   
Mo estaba helado, incapaz de reaccionar. Observaba la situación atónito… aquel simple roce se sentía como puro fuego, todo lugar que el alfa tocaba de esa forma tan íntima le quemaba y sumergía en deliriosos de placer inexplorados hasta el momento.  
Era sorprendente, estimulante, y por demás aterrador.  
Confuso, levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos del mayor mirándolo fijamente, una mirada tan intensa que prácticamente sentía que le atravesaba. El ambiente se tornó pesado y Shan abrió la boca para jadear, más al percatarse de que los ojos ajenos rodaron hasta sus labios la cerró de inmediato.  
Empezó a temblar.  
Notar la mirada de Tian clavada en su boca le inquietaba, más cuando sus bajos instintos le impulsaban a acabar con la distancia que los separaba, y lo peor… es que por un momento no le pareció tan mala idea, no hasta que un golpe de raciocinio le devolvió a la realidad.  
“Mierda”  
Abochornado, apartó la mano bruscamente liberándose así del leve agarre que el mayor había formado.  
“Mierda. Mierda. Mierda”  
Aquello hizo reaccionar también al moreno, quién al salir de aquel exquisito trance, quedó pasmado, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una casi imperceptible sonrisilla de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, sonrisilla que al segundo de ver la mirada confusa y asustada del omega, se transformó en una mueca burlona. 

\- ¿Te incomoda que te toque las manos, Pequeño Mo? – preguntó divertido y tomándolas de vuelta, esta vez amasándolas con rudeza para así quitarle hierro al asunto.

Y funcionó, pues al momento Guan Shan reaccionó como esperaba.

\- ¡¡Aaaghh, me incomodas todo tú!! – mintió, sacudiéndose de nuevo las manos y levantándose con intenciones de huir.

\- Hmmmm que mentiroso – lo atrapó para tirarlo al suelo de nuevo – si casi te has puesto rojo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Imbécil deja de inventarte mierdas!!

\- No lo hago, pareces un tomate – dijo y le hundió la mejilla al picarla con su dedo.

El menor arrugó el rostro con fastidio y sintiéndose llegar al límite de la paciencia, golpeó varias veces el hombro ajeno hasta hacerlo caer, seguido de una retahíla de groserías que no hacían sino más que divertir al alfa. 

\- Sí que tus manos son prodigiosas, se sienten como un masaje – se burló, y Guan Shan continuó dándole con más fuerza – mmmm un poco más arriba por favor.

\- ¡Mierda, eres un completo idiota! – paró.

Ahora libre, el mayor se incorporó y masajeó su brazo que realmente sí que le dolía.

\- No me digas esas cosas, vas a hacerme llorar.

\- Entonces me aseguraré de decírtelas más a menudo.

Tian bufó largo por la nariz.

\- Así que quieres verme sufrir, que cruel eres… – se quejó y golpeó suave su hombro con el del omega, quien gruñó molesto mandándolo a la mierda con un nada sutil gesto de la mano.  
.  
.  
.  
Varios minutos pasaron y el ambiente se calmó; Tian no tenía intención de seguir incordiando y Guan Shan estaba más relajado… al menos en apariencia, pues su mente iba y venía en un sinfín de pensamientos que siempre acababan en la misma pregunta: “¿debería decirle lo que ocurre a He Tian?” y si era así “¿hasta qué punto?” 

\- Oye, Mo… - este lo llamó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me has traído a tu casa?

El omega se tensó de inmediato, esa pregunta sí que no quería respondérsela, ¿cómo mierdas iba a decirle que era porque estaba mal y a su lado se sentía seguro?  
No, ni muerto podría decirle algo así.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Eso no te importa.

El He frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que le importaba.

\- No seas terco y dime que te pasa.

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Venga, no me hagas sacártelo a la fuerza…

El pelirrojo suspiró resignado y finalmente habló. 

\- Me han echado del club.

Tian se quedó pasmado.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó muy serio.

Si lo habían despedido debía ser por algo gordo, pues saltaba a la vista que de todos los bailarines, Mo era uno de los mejores, además de que contaba con una gran cantidad de babosos tras él.   
Echarlo era una importante pérdida de dinero.

\- Golpeé a un tipo en el privado cuando intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo.

\- …

El mafioso no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser cierto que el cabrón de su jefe lo hubiera despedido por defenderse, no podía ser tan capullo. Furioso, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.   
Joder, si él hubiera estado ahí tanto ese asqueroso alfa como el beta no habrían salido impunes.

\- ¿Y estás bien?

\- Sí – mintió – no fue para tanto.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo pasó? Las normas dicen que nadie puede tocaros sin consentimiento.

El omega desvió la vista, incómodo.

\- Estaba borracho y… olió tus feromonas. Luego enloqueció.

\- ¿Qué?

“¿Mis feromonas?”   
“¿Lo marqué con ellas?”  
“Mierda”  
Casi de golpe, el sentimiento de furia fue sustituido por el de culpabilidad y Tian apretó los dientes.

\- …

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – cuestionó el omega.

\- Lo siento.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa de escuchar tales palabras salir de los labios contrarios. 

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

\- Lo siento – volvió a repetir, inclinando su cabeza hasta dar con la del pelirrojo en señal de disculpa – no era mi intención.

\- ¡¡¿Haaaah?!! ¡Ya te he escuchado a la primera, deja de disculparte! – exclamó incrédulo, sin moverse un centímetro. 

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

Mo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

\- ¡No joder, no es tu culpa!

El He se sintió mucho mejor al segundo.

\- Eres muy bueno conmigo, Pequeño Mo… 

\- ¡Oye, deja de decir cosas raras!

A la orden, el alfa obedeció, más no se separó un milímetro del cuerpo ajeno, quería seguir en el mayor contacto posible con Guan Shan.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿has encontrado otro club?

El omega sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta.

\- No, no de m-momento – dijo y la voz se le quebró de forma casi imperceptible – lo encontraré pronto, supongo que tampoco me corre tanta prisa – mintió. 

He lo miró confuso.

\- ¿Y el dinero urgente que necesitabas?

\- El otro día cobré en el restaurante, supongo que puedo apañármelas con eso durante una temporada – mintió otra vez, y es que decirle la verdad, decirle que una banda criminal iba tras sus pasos por putas deudas, no entraba en sus planes.

No podía dejarle ver cuan desesperado estaba realmente, no quería dar pena a nadie, ni pedirle limosna, mucho menos meter en asuntos de ese estilo a alguien externo: él se había metido en esos problemas y él mismo saldría de ellos.   
Tian no llegó a creerlo del todo, algo extraño había en todo eso.

\- Escúchame Mo, si de verdad necesitas dinero puedes pedírmelo.

El aludido tragó duro antes de negarse.

\- No lo necesito, estoy bien.

\- Mo…

\- Que no lo quiero ¿qué cojones no entiendes?

El mafioso suspiró resignado y no insistió más, no lograría nada. 

\- Eres un maldito tozudo, más vale que me estés diciendo la verdad.

El omega desvió la vista apenado, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo le dolía mentir a alguien, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.  
Sin decir nada, el menor de los He rodeó los hombros del más bajo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, firme, dando lugar al abrazo más torpe y cálido que habían recibido ambos en años.  
El sentimiento de protección que recorría al omega en esos instantes conseguía calmar su torturado corazón. Un alivio pasajero, una falsa ilusión que le hacía creerse inmune a todo aquello que atentaba contra él, incluido él mismo.  
Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aquello le gustaba.  
Deseaba poder pasar así el resto de su vida, olvidándose de todo, sin problemas… más la realidad era dura y sabía que cuando el alfa se fuera, toda esa coraza ficticia se esfumaría y volvería a sentirse desprotegido.  
Solo ante sus preocupaciones.  
Vulnerable.


	36. Capítulo 36.

Bajo la tenue luz del club, el cuerpo de She Li se contoneaba en el escenario. Las miradas de alfas sedientos de placer lo devoraban sin escrúpulos, le gritaban, le lanzaban billetes y en medio de todo ese alboroto de hormonas y falta de decencia, el omega bailaba, seduciéndolos con lascivos movimientos mandando a volar su autocontrol… y joder, como lo disfrutaba.  
Disfrutaba sentirse deseado por tantos.  
Disfrutaba saber que podía hacerse con el control de tan dominantes alfas con un par de sacudidas de su trasero.  
Pero, sobre todo, disfrutaba del dinero que esos pervertidos le daban.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando su turno terminó, Li fue a adecentarse un poco, tenía escasos diez minutos para prepararse antes de empezar con los privados y no podía perder tiempo.  
Al salir, vio a varios omegas corretear rumbo al escenario y de casualidad, miró a su alrededor, viendo a otros muchos bailarines y percatándose de que algo no andaba como de costumbre: no había visto al pelirrojo en todo el día.  
“¿Dónde cojones está?  
No es que lo quisiera para nada, de hecho y por mucho que le rabiara, todavía no se atrevía a acercarse… aunque no podía negar que le gustaba tenerlo vigilado, especialmente cuando ese jodido alfa no estaba revoloteando a su alrededor.   
Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño de disgusto, cada vez que veía a estos dos demostrar sus extrañas muestras de afecto libremente le ponía enfermo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que llegarían a tal punto de complicidad y lo detestaba.  
Molesto, se acercó al primero de sus compañeros que vio, un omega de cabello oscuro que charlaba cariñosamente con un cliente a las puertas de un reservado. No pudo importarle menos interrumpirles.

\- ¿She Li? – se asombró este al verlo acercarse.

\- ¿Dónde está Guan Shan? – preguntó el peligris con su habitual voz calmada a la par que amenazante.

\- Oh, ¿no te has enterado? Lo despidieron ayer.

Li se quedó de piedra, aquella noticia le pilló desprevenido ¿qué cojones había hecho ahora para que lo echaran? Sin duda eso era lo peor que le podían haber dicho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le pegó a un cliente borracho, se dice que casi le desfigura la cara.

El omega de claros cabellos entrecerró los ojos. Si Mo Guan Shan se había largado del club significaba que el único contacto que tenía con él era su jodido número de teléfono. Nada más.  
Apretó los puños con rabia ¿cómo mierdas se suponía que iba a vengarse si el pelirrojo ya no estaba?   
Joder, tenía que pensar en algo, no iba a permitir que aquello quedara así, aunque por el momento…

\- ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó en tono coqueto al desconocido alfa quien puso su entera atención en Li.

\- Zhou Tao, precioso – respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

Una mirada lasciva de arriba abajo le dedicó el omega, el tipo no se veía mal… quizás demasiado joven y delgado para su gusto, pero seguía siendo atractivo.  
Sin una pizca de recelo, alzó la diestra para acariciar el pecho ajeno bajo la mirada incrédula del otro.

\- Oye She Li, ese es mi cliente, búscate a otro.

El aludido lo ignoró.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero has pagado por él? – le susurró, paseando los dedos por los hombros y el cuello del alfa.

\- Mil yuanes.

El descarado omega rio suave y sarcástico.

\- ¿Mil yuanes y no te va a dejar montarlo? vaya pérdida de dinero… si duplicas el precio y vienes conmigo prometo hacerte tocar el cielo – murmuró ahora cerca de sus labios.

\- Como tú quieras – dijo, engatusado por los encantos y las propuestas del bailarín.

\- ¡¡She Li!! – exigió el moreno, quien se sentía terriblemente desplazado y molesto por el robo.

\- ¿Sí? – se giró este con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que destilaba maldad, en contraposición a su semblante tranquilo.

\- No puedes hacer eso, está a mi nombre.

El peligris se encogió de hombros con falso arrepentimiento, ocultando sin mucho esfuerzo lo complacido que estaba al ver la rabia que invadía a su compañero.

\- No te preocupes, prometo devolvértelo en media hora – se excusó, tomando de la mano a su recién adquirido cliente y entrando al reservado que no le pertenecía sin siquiera avisar a su jefe del cambio que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Entonces qué tienes para enseñarme, amor? – cuestionó el alfa mientras amasaba el cuerpo frente a él a su antojo.

She Li notó su estómago revolverse al escucharlo. Ugh, realmente detestaba cuando alguien utilizaba apelativos cariñosos como forma de halago. No soportaba ninguno más allá del “precioso” o “hermoso”.

\- Siéntate, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – le dijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta y dar paso a la fiesta.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eran las once de la noche, hora en la que muchos de los clubs de la ciudad abrían sus puertas, y Mo, cargado con una pequeña mochila con ropa, recorría las calles en busca de un local específico.   
Llevaba dos noches errando de local en local en busca de uno que pudiera aportarle un beneficio económico lo suficientemente elevado para cubrir sus deudas lo antes posible y, tras mucho buscar, encontró uno en el que pagaban la noche realmente bien, además de las cuantiosas propinas que podía ganarse si gustaba al público.  
Aquel lugar podía ser la solución a su principal problema monetario.

\- Ah, es ahí – exclamó al escuchar la música salir de un local bastante grande con las palabras “Strip Club” adornando la entrada. 

Sin perder un segundo, entró, quedando pasmado al ver el establecimiento por dentro. Este contaba con redondas plataformas y barras individuales en torno a todo el local, con sillones aparentemente caros alrededor y un muy buen cuidado. Era amplio y quizás un poco ostentoso, completamente diferente al suyo y a cualquier otro que hubiera pisado hasta el momento.  
Si aspiraba bien podía oler el dinero que esos hombres llevaban en la cartera, quizás uno solo ya tenía mucho más del que había ganado él en toda su vida como stripper.   
Chasqueó la lengua, ese ambiente le hacía sentir un poco cohibido, era tan distinto que temía no llegar a encajar, pero aun así, se abrió paso entre todos los alfas y betas con el fin de encontrar a algún bailarín que pudiera ayudarlo… ayuda que no tardó en llegar.

\- Hola cariño - un omega unos centímetros más bajo que él, de cabello rubio ceniza, vestido con unos pantalones muy cortos y sugerentes se acercó a él para colgarse seductor de su cuello, más al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo era de su misma condición, su semblante cambió ligeramente – vaya que curioso, pocas veces he visto entrar a un omega a este lugar… ¿disfrutas de ver a los tuyos bailar o te has perdido? – preguntó, sin dejar de usar su tono coqueto que le causaba cierto rechazo. 

\- No me he perdido, he venido aquí para buscar trabajo – respondió, tratando de sonar lo menos seco posible.

El stripper alzó las cejas sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? Genial, caras nuevas… en ese caso acompáñame – le tomó de la mano y tiró de él – te llevaré hasta el jefe. 

Guan Shan se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo del local, observando intrigado los gráciles pasos que daba el stripper. ¿Él se veía igual cuando se movía por el escenario? Lo dudaba, de seguro sus movimientos eran mucho más vulgares y toscos.

\- Es aquí – avisó una vez llegaron – ¿tenías planeada una entrevista?

\- No… ni siquiera sabe de mí.

\- Entonces voy a avisarle, dame un segundo.

Dicho eso desapareció, dejándolo solo. Varios omegas, hombres y mujeres, revoloteaban por ahí terminando de vestirse y maquillarse, bromeaban entre ellos, se hacían cumplidos y se sobaban con descaro para el desagrado de Mo, que odiaba que lo tocaran.  
Bien, ahora tenía un poco más claro que no podía llegar a encajar en un lugar como aquel y eso le generaba muchas dudas.

\- Hey, ¿tú quién eres? 

Una de las bailarinas le sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

\- Mo Guan Shan. Vengo a pedir trabajo.

\- Vaya, un posible nuevo compañero. Y pelirrojo, que exótico… - dijo entre emocionada e incrédula, tomando al susodicho de los hombros y girándolo – déjame verte bien.

La chica testeó descaradamente las piernas y las nalgas de Guan Shan. Este se tensó, realmente incómodo.

\- No está mal, tus piernas son largas, delgadas y fuertes… quizás un poco de trasero te vendría bien y tus hombros lucen un poquito más anchos de lo normal para un omega, pero me gustas.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada que pudiera perjudicarle.

\- Gracias – le agradeció sin muchas ganas.

\- ¿Has bailado alguna vez? – continuó.

\- Sí… vengo de otro club.

\- ¿En serio? A ver, muévete un poco.

\- ¡¿Haah?!

Antes de que la mujer volviera a insistirle, ambos vieron como el anterior omega se acercaba a ambos sonriendo como un estúpido y colgado del brazo de un alfa que le sacaba dos cabezas en ademán cariñoso.   
Aquel comportamiento le extrañó un poco.

\- Es él – le mostró entusiasmado el rubio al que era el jefe.

Al encontrarse cara a cara, Mo se sorprendió de ver que los rasgos faciales del mayor no correspondían a los asiáticos; sus ojos verdes eran mucho más grandes, su barba más poblada y su rostro algo más ancho.

\- Hola, soy Ethan – dijo el susodicho en un perfecto chino aunque arrastrando consigo parte de su acento natal. Le tendió la mano

\- Encantado, Mo Guan Shan… - respondió el pelirrojo desconfiado y dándole la mano antes de que la chica que lo había analizado hablara.

\- ¡Ethan, tienes que contratarlo! Es muy guapo y ya sabe bailar – exclamó entusiasmada haciendo que el alfa riera levemente.

\- Tranquila, lo vas a asustar con tanta pasión – dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a Shan – bien, creo que tenemos asuntos de los que hablar así que será mejor hacerlo en mi despacho. ¿Vienes?

Este le hizo un gesto, señalándole el lugar por el que había venido y Mo asintió con la cabeza. Sí.  
.  
,  
.

\- Hmmm ¿tu nombre era…? – preguntó el alfa una vez llegaron al despacho; un espacio amplio y un poco menos oscuro que el resto del club. que además contaba con un pequeño escenario, una barra y un sillón para lo que supuso, serían las pruebas.

\- Mo Guan Shan.

\- Ah, cierto… ¿así que ya sabes bailar, Mo Guan Shan? – dijo mientras le ofrecía asiento frente a su mesa.

\- He trabajado por cuatro años en otro local – se sentó, dejando la mochila a un lado. 

\- ¿Y tienes…?

\- 22.

El mayor alzó las cejas sorprendido y observó al omega de arriba abajo.

\- Wow, eres muy joven… pero me agrada, los strippers de tu edad son más cotizados, además eres atractivo y tienes experiencia – hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes usar la barra?

\- Sí…

\- Genial, entonces no habrá problema en enseñármelo.

Mo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, puedo hacerte la prueba hoy mismo. Si me convences empezarás mañana.

Aquello alentó un poco al pelirrojo, que accediera a hacerle la prueba ya era un gran paso.

\- Vale – dijo y agarró su mochila en la que guardaba la ropa de cambio por si se le presentaba una ocasión como esa – ¿dónde puedo vestirme? 

\- Ahí tienes el baño – le señaló una puerta cerrada dentro del mismo despacho – tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Guan Shan obedeció y se encerró en el cuarto para cambiarse. De la mochila sacó un tanga de falso cuero negro, pantalones cortos muy ajustados y tres arneses; uno que le rodeaba el pecho y cuello y los otros dos los muslos y cintura, seguido de unas botas negras que casi le llegaban a las rodillas. Apenas había usado eso en sus anteriores shows, pero no le quedaba nada mal y sabía de la buena acogida que tenía.  
Tras colocarse todas las prendas, suspiró nervioso y salió del baño. Al verlo, el alfa abrió los ojos asombrado y realmente congratulado ante la imagen que se le ofrecía, más no dijo nada comprometedor.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí – respondió firme ocultando lo incómodo que la situación le ponía.

\- Entonces adelante – le indicó amablemente el camino hacia el escenario y se sentó en el sillón a la espera del pelirrojo. Este subió a la plataforma y tocó la barra, como familiarizándose con ella – te pondré la música. Sigue el ritmo y sorpréndeme. 

Dicho y hecho. Al segundo, la melodía sonó y el cuerpo del bailarín se adaptó a ella, a su suave ritmo, caminando por el escenario con esa particular gracia omega que él no creía poseer. Sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro atrayendo la atención del alfa hacia estas para justo después dejarse caer en cuatro y darle una exquisita visión de su trasero, todavía cubierto por el falso cuero.  
Mo no lo vio, pero el mayor humedeció sus labios de gusto, como si así de esa manera pudiera degustar tal deliciosa carne que se movía ante él con una exquisita y desesperante lentitud.  
El estribillo llegó y con ello la intensidad de la canción aumentó, permitiendo ahora al pelirrojo levantarse y dar vueltas por la barra; subiendo por ella, deslizándose, rozándose, manteniéndose y girando mientras adoptaba posturas sugerentes que hacían volar la imaginación de su posible futuro jefe.  
Finalmente, en el punto más álgido de la canción, el omega se arrancó el pantalón dejando ver por fin su piel más íntima, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, esta vez sentado a horcajadas, rodando su pelvis y simulando recibir placenteras penetraciones que le hacían ver como un experto en el sexo… o al menos esa era la imagen que transmitía.

\- Ven.

\- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó jadeante por el esfuerzo.

\- Sedúceme, quiero ver el trato que tienes con los clientes.

Aquello no le agradó, pero no estaba en posición de negarse a nada así que se levantó del suelo, bajó de la tarima y se acercó al alfa aparentando una lujuria que estaba muy lejos de sentir.  
El más alto lo devoraba con los ojos y observaba impaciente como se acercaba a él hasta casi poder tocarlo. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas agarrar uno de sus tirantes y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo para devorarlo de verdad… pero como el jefe que era no debía dejarse llevar, no al menos por el momento.  
Guan Shan se contoneó frente a él para después girarse, colocarse entre sus piernas y elevar su trasero, rozando levemente con él la entrepierna ajena. Quería vomitar del asco, pero se había propuesto dar lo mejor de sí mismo para conseguir el trabajo y no iba a echarse para atrás.

\- Suficiente – le dijo cuando la canción acabó y al segundo el omega se separó de él, notando lo ligeramente perturbado que este se encontraba – no está nada mal… tienes carácter y sensualidad, me gustas.

Mo frunció el ceño, en espera de su respuesta.

\- Voy a contratarte, tu potencial es muy grande. 

\- Gracias – dijo sin más, pues aunque estaba aliviado no sentía ningún tipo de alegría.

\- Ven mañana un poco antes de las once, tendrás que firmar el contrato

Guan Shan asintió y fue a recoger su ropa, pero a mitad de camino una duda le asaltó y se detuvo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Apretó los dientes, luchando consigo mismo sobre si decirle o no.   
Finalmente lo hizo.

\- He escuchado que las propinas son muy buenas.

\- Sí, todos mis trabajadores coinciden en eso.

Avergonzado, el omega desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuánto cobran?

El alfa arqueó las cejas, aunque aun así respondió.

\- Creo recordar que 7.000 yuanes es lo máximo que ha cobrado uno de mis mejores chicos, pero una pequeña parte de las ganancias se la queda el club, aunque discutiremos porcentajes mañana

¿7.000 yuanes? Eso multiplicado por las 4 noches que le quedaban daba un total de 28.000, menos, teniendo en cuenta que él era nuevo y una parte no le correspondía.   
Mierda, el precio estaba muy lejos de cubrir sus deudas.

\- ¿Y no hay ninguna manera de…? – se detuvo, realmente apenado por lo que estaba haciendo.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿De ganar más?, eso dependerá de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿necesitas dinero urgente?

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua.

\- No te avergüences, no eres el único que ha acudido al club por eso y a todos ellos les he ofrecido una solución.

El alfa dibujó una media sonrisilla de satisfacción en su cara, sonrisilla que no terminó de agradar al pelirrojo, quien aun así, lo miró intrigado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Puedo posicionarte en lo más alto y conseguirte privados con los mejores clientes… siempre y cuando esto no salga de aquí. 

Mo frunció el ceño desconfiado, la oferta sonaba demasiado buena para ser cierta.

\- ¿Qué haré en los privados?

\- Nada que tú no quieras.

\- … ¿vas a pedirme algo a cambio?

Esa sonrisilla se ensanchó.

\- Eres joven, pero no ingenuo por lo que veo – rio – no es fácil de lograr algo así, por lo que sí, necesitaré algo a cambio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó receloso.

\- Una noche contigo.

\- ¡¡!!

La cara de espanto del pelirrojo alertó al alfa, quien pronto trató de arreglar su error.

\- Solo será una noche y prometo no volver a tocarte nunca más, a menos que quieras.

\- ¡Y una mierda! 

\- Piénsalo, necesitas el dinero.

Ambos se encontraban a bastante distancia, pero Mo retrocedió unos pasos dando a entender su desagrado.

\- ¡No me importa, no voy a follar contigo!

\- El omega que nos ha presentado lo hizo y le fue bien – le confesó y Shan entendió la razón del cariñoso comportamiento que ese rubio tenía con su jefe – vamos, ¿por qué tanto miedo? ¿acaso eres virgen? – preguntó riendo por lo estúpida que le sonaba la pregunta. 

Las facciones del menor se endurecieron y el alfa comprendió que la respuesta a su pregunta era afirmativa. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿en serio lo eres?

Mo apretó los puños para controlarse y se agachó por el pantalón para recogerlo y largarse, pero antes de que eso sucediera el mayor le detuvo. 

\- Espera. Calma. No voy a obligarte a tener sexo conmigo por primera vez, además de que tu virginidad generará mayor encanto en el público… - sopesó un poco sus opciones – encontraremos otra manera.

\- ¿Cuál? – cuestionó seco, molesto, sin ahora tener intenciones de parecer mínimamente agradable.

\- ¿Qué tal un trabajo manual?

La mirada del omega se ensombreció.

\- Solo tus manos. Nada más. 15 minutos y en dos días todas tus deudas quedarán saldadas.

Mo entrecerró los ojos. Quería negarse y hacer valer su orgullo, pero aquella nueva proposición… era de lo más tentadora.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sentado en el asiento trasero de un mercedes color negro, Tian observaba la calle perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que giraban una y otra vez en torno al pelirrojo. Estaba preocupado, sabía que esa noche había ido a buscar trabajo a uno de los mejores clubs de la ciudad, él mismo había estado en más de una ocasión, y pese a que confiaba en Mo y quería lo mejor para él, no le hacía ninguna gracia que este volviera a ser stripper, ni que lo vieran desnudo, ni que lo tocaran… su interior se retorcía cada vez que lo veía o simplemente lo pensaba. Deseaba que todo aquello lo guardara para él pese a saber que no era posible por varias razones.  
“Pequeño Mo, hazme saber cuándo hayas terminado”  
Le mandó un mensaje para quedarse más tranquilo y se quedó absorto mirando la pantalla del chat en espera de recibir alguna respuesta inmediata.

\- …ñor He – lo llamó el conductor.

No lo escuchó.

\- Señor He – repitió y ahora sí, se percató.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hemos llegado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio miles de árboles rodeando una inmensa mansión que alguna vez había llamado su casa.   
Ah cierto, por un momento había olvidado por completo a donde estaba yendo y es que su hermano le había llamado para discutir con él unos asuntos de forma privada. No había querido comentarle nada por teléfono y le había arrastrado hasta ese horrible lugar lleno de recuerdos igualmente horribles. Frunció el ceño, conocía a He Cheng muy bien y sabía que si le había traído a sus territorios era porque se sentía más cómodo respecto a lo que iba a decirle que, ya intuía, no iba a ser nada bueno.   
Salió del coche seguido de un “espérame aquí” y cruzó los enormes jardines encontrándose a su hermano esperándole en la puerta. Solo. Con un vaso de lo que seguramente era whisky. 

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba este sitio – comentó el He menor – tampoco lo extrañaba.

\- He Tian…

\- ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí? Odio este lugar.

Cheng no respondió a su pregunta.

\- Pasa – le hizo un gesto con la mano y ambos entraron, yendo ambos a acomodarse a la enorme sala de estar. 

Al segundo una de las sirvientas que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa se acercó al joven para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero este la despachó amablemente y el mayor le ordenó que no les molestaran, dejándolos por fin totalmente solos.

\- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en decírmelo?

Cheng suspiró.

\- No tengo intenciones de hacerte esperar – hizo una muy breve pausa y miró fijo a su hermano – Hemos detectado movimientos extraños en Shanghai. Más de cien fardos de coca han desaparecido, y varios de nuestros hombres han sido asesinados.

El pequeño de los He frunció el ceño, esa historia olía realmente mal y podía hacerse una idea del por qué. 

\- ¿Alguna sospecha de quién puede haber sido?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿El clan Liu?

El más alto asintió.  
Sí, los Liu tenían muchas papeletas culpables, los He no estaban enemistados con ningún otro clan o banda que pudiera cometer tal hurto, además de que seguían bajo amenaza. No había que ser muy inteligente para señalar al responsable.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

El mayor dio un trago a su copa antes de responder.

\- Ir.

“Oh, ni de coña”  
Tian presentía por donde iban los tiros y la idea no le gustaba una mierda.

\- Déjame adivinar, has pensado en mí para ir.

No dijo nada, tampoco hacía falta, la respuesta era un claro sí.

\- Es una carnada.

\- Lo se – dijo por fin Cheng – y te quieren a ti.

\- Sí, me quieren muerto.

En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado ir, al fin y al cabo era su deber en ese forzado estilo de vida que llevaba, pero ahora que tenía a Mo… tan solo pensar en que pudiera dejar de verlo para siempre le encogía el pecho.  
El más alto frunció levemente el ceño, sabía que el jodido Liu no pararía hasta tener a su hermano bajo tierra y pese a mostrarse distante, mandarlo ahí le aterraba más de lo que le gustaría admitir… aunque era su única opción. 

\- No voy a permitir que te maten. No irás solo, Qiu y varios hombres irán contigo para protegerte.

\- ¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?

Cheng entrecerró los ojos como analizando a su hermano.

\- ¿Te preocupa no volver a ver a tu omega?

Tian apretó los puños.

\- No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Cheng así hizo y desvió la mirada antes de continuar con el tema principal.

\- He Tian, eres la única baza para zanjar el asunto antes de que llegue a más. 

\- …

\- No nos conviene entrar en guerra con ningún clan.

\- ¿Y qué me estás pidiendo? ¿Que me cargue al líder como me cargué a su alfa? – escupió con desdén y el mayor lo miró muy serio.

\- Que arregles el problema de la forma que creas conveniente.

Tian desvió la vista, no quería verlo a la cara… al igual que no quería viajar a Shanghai ni alejarse de Mo por días.

\- El avión saldrá mañana temprano.

¿Mañana?  
Eso era muy pronto.

\- No voy a ir.

La expresión de He Cheng no varió un ápice pese a no estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, y es que veía que su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad desde que intuyó la existencia de un omega en la vida de su hermano: He Tian se alejaba del negocio y de él tras haberse enamorado.  
Quizás Qiu tuviera razón. Quizás sí que estaba un poco celoso del pelirrojo.

\- He Tian – intentó reclamarle como cuando era niño, pero el aludido se levantó sin mediar palabra y se largó de la mansión dando un portazo tras sí, dejando al otro alfa solo en el silencio de ese enorme salón.

He Cheng suspiró y se masajeó el entrecejo. En momentos como ese gustaba llamar a Qiu en busca de aliento, pero tras lo sucedido días atrás ni siquiera se planteaba marcar su teléfono. Su relación no estaba del todo rota, o al menos eso creía pues en ningún momento lo habían dicho con palabras, aunque desde el incidente ninguno de los dos había vuelto a dirigirse la palabra más allá del trabajo y aquello… le lastimaba más de lo que era capaz de admitir.  
He Tian caminaba a grandes zancadas entre los amplios jardines, manos en los bolsillos buscando su mechero y cigarros para después encenderse uno. Al ver al chófer parado fuera del auto y apoyado contra este le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que se largaban de ahí.  
Sentado de vuelta en el asiento trasero de ese mercedes, el moreno miraba de nuevo la pantalla del teléfono para descubrir que Guan Shan seguía sin dar señales de vida. Era tarde, pero quizás su prueba no había terminado... aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse y no dudó un segundo en llamarlo, necesitaba oír su voz decir que todo había ido bien, solo así se quedaría tranquilo… más nadie descolgó su llamada.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La cabeza de Guan Shan daba vueltas analizando una y otra vez la aterradora y a la vez incitadora posibilidad que se abría ante sus ojos.   
¿Qué de malo podría haber en ella?  
Todo.  
Pero también había cosas buenas… una al menos.   
Su orgullo le gritaba que se largara de ese asqueroso lugar, que no se dejara llevar por la necesidad. No quería masturbarlo, no quería prostituirse de esa manera y el estómago se le revolvía de solo pensarlo… pero no tenía más opciones y estaba desesperado.  
Serían solo unos minutos, unos repugnantes minutos, y su gran problema se esfumaría para siempre.

\- ¿Y bien, qué dices?

Mo desvió la mirada claramente disgustado.

\- Vale – susurró.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Lo haré.


	37. Capítulo 37.

\- Vale – susurró.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Lo haré.

Una pícara sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del alfa, quien ahora estiró los brazos en el amplio sillón, demostrando una sensación de poder que obligó al pelirrojo a tragarse sus maldiciones.

\- Entonces ven aquí – bajó sus ojos para señalarle el lugar; entre sus piernas – no te preocupes, prometo no tardar mucho.

Despacio y desconfiado, el omega se acercó a él, quedándose ahí de pie, sin moverse ni saber cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Agáchate. 

El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua y reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, obedeció, acomodándose en el borde del sillón. Sentía el calor que ese hombre desprendía, posiblemente adrede con la intención de excitarlo también, sin embargo, no podía sentirse más asqueado por la situación. Le temblaban las manos y el verse de rodillas frente al alfa le hacía sentirse tremendamente humillado y vulnerable.

\- Cuando quieras…

“No quiero, no quiero hacerlo”  
Claro que no quería, toda su vida había rechazado ese tipo de situaciones y ahora se había metido de cabeza en ella. Con desgana, apartó sus verdaderos deseos y colocó su mano vacilante sobre la entrepierna ajena, muy delicadamente, temeroso de sentir más de lo que tanto asco le ocasionaba.

\- Vamos, no seas tímido – le apuró con su acento extranjero, colocando su mano sobre la del pelirrojo y presionándola sin vergüenza sobre su miembro a medio endurecer – aaah, mucho mejor.

El bailarín ahogó un grito y apretó los dientes, conteniendo así las ganas de apartar la mano y golpearlo hasta hartarse. No podía hacer eso, quizás sí cuando tuviera el dinero y la deuda saldada, pero no ahora, así que se tragó su magullado orgullo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a masajear ese trozo de carne por encima de la tela, todavía tembloroso, recibiendo placenteros suspiros del otro, suspiros que lejos de parecerle eróticos le revolvían el estómago.

\- Te ves muy tierno, me gusta tu inexperiencia – Guan Shan trató de hacer oídos sordos – no puedo evitar sentirme culpable al sentir que me estoy llevando parte de tu inocencia – bromeó en tono lascivo y en contraposición a sus palabras, claramente satisfecho por lo que estaba logrando. 

\- Cállate – murmuró sin poder aguantarse y el alfa arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, más no le tomó mucha importancia.

\- Bien niño rebelde, ¿por qué no lo sacas ya y me tocas con esas lindas manos tuyas?

El cuerpo del omega se tensó y detuvo todos sus movimientos. En ese omento, un nombre cruzó su mente: He Tian… él también había alagado sus manos un par de noches atrás, cuando estaban en su apartamento…  
Sin quererlo, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su estómago, pero la apartó como pudo y trató de poner su entera atención en lo que ahí se acontecía. Cuanto antes acabara mejor.

\- Vamos – le insistió el alfa, al ver que el bailarín se había quedado estático – a este paso se me va a bajar.

Las mejillas del omega se tornaron rojas, pero no de vergüenza o excitación, sino de pura rabia contenida. Aquello era demasiado para él, en ocasiones como esa deseaba tener las habilidades necesarias para afrontarlo con entereza, tal como hacía She Li… joder ¿cómo ese cabrón podía manejar ese tipo de situaciones tan bien?   
Con dificultad, hizo todo lo posible para poner la mente en blanco y después, agarró el cinturón y le desabrochó la hebilla con torpeza, pues sus manos se negaban a cooperar. La risa burlona del alfa se hizo eco por la habitación para mayor humillación del omega. Este se deshizo de la correa y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Estaba nervioso, a punto de traspasar una línea que protegía celosamente de todo el mundo y muy a su pesar, así lo hizo.  
Apartó la mirada y se deshizo de la tela restante, sacando su miembro y notando un intenso y repugnante aroma a alfa atravesar sus fosas nasales, intentando despertar su lado más omega, sin conseguirlo. No lo pensó, no quiso, simplemente rodeó aquel pedazo de carne caliente entre sus dedos y empezó a bombear con velocidad, ignorando las repulsivas sensaciones que era tocar esa piel y sin intenciones de dejarlo descansar hasta conseguir que se corriera lo antes posible.

\- Woow nngh, ve más despacio cariño – lo tomó de la muñeca para frenarlo – ponle un poco de amor y cuidado, déjame disfrutar de esto si es la única vez que vamos a hacerlo… si no me gusta, no podré ayudarte.

El omega tensó la mandíbula y sintiendo su cuerpo arder de ira, obedeció. Sus manos tomaron un ritmo más lento para el deleite de su abusador, quien con una perturbadora ternura, acarició a barbilla del pelirrojo y le obligó a alzar el mentón. 

\- No desvíes tu mirada – le ordenó – disfruta de lo duro que me has puesto y mírame a los ojos.

Mo se negó y chasqueó la lengua. No era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Vamos no te contengas, déjame ver tu mirada salvaje… se que te mueres por arrancarme la cabeza – se jactó y Guan Shan no pudo evitar gruñir preso de la rabia y el desdén. 

Finalmente, lo miró a los ojos para encontrarse directamente con esas orbes de color verde cargadas de lascivia y placentero poder, el poder de tener dominado a un omega que tanta aversión causaba en el stripper.  
El miembro del alfa se endureció.

\- Aaaah joder, tus ojos me vuelven loco… - Mo desvió la mirada de nuevo – no, n-no la apartes, sigue mirándome, te ves como un animal al que domar.

El cuerpo del menor tembló con violencia, sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.  
“¿En qué mierdas me he convertido?”  
La respuesta era clara, pero le aterraba pensarlo; en la clase de persona que siempre había evitado ser.   
¿Cuántas veces se había jurado de pequeño convertirse en un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, capaz de salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie y sin caer en los mismos errores que su padre?   
Muchas…   
¿Y cuántos de esos juramentos había podido cumplir?  
A la vista estaba: ninguno.   
Se había fallado a sí mismo. Había acabado tirado en el suelo masturbando a un tipo para salvar su pellejo ¿y lo peor? Todo se lo había buscado él solo… por pactar con quien no debía, por dejarse arrastrar por las circunstancias, por ni siquiera plantearse el pedirle dinero a He Tian por terquedad al no querer aceptar limosna de nadie.  
Sintiéndose derrotado, siguió bombeando a la velocidad que el otro exigía; lento pero firme. El brazo empezaba a molestarle, aunque ahora era lo que menos le importaba.

\- Abre esa boquita. Prueba un poco – le instó, atrayéndolo de la nuca hacia su pene, sin darle tregua al pelirrojo a contestar.

Furioso y sorprendido, Mo soltó la erección y le apartó el brazo de un manotazo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! ¡No voy a chupártela!

\- Solo un poco – volvió a insistir, empujándolo.

Guan Shan gruñó y se apartó de golpe, molestando al excitado alfa, quien sacó un puñado de billetes de su bolsillo.

\- Escucha, nunca he pagado a nadie por esto, pero estoy tan caliente que podría hacer una excepción solo por ti – le pasó el fajo por la cara y los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par.

Aquello había llegado a su límite.

\- Apártate, no soy tu puto.

\- Claro que no, esto es solo conveniencia, una pequeña ayuda de más.

Las manos de Mo se cerraron en puños, marcando sus nudillos hasta volverse blancos.

\- Me voy a casa – le anunció y se levantó, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo en ese momento.

\- ¿Sin acabar tu trabajo? – se señaló la entrepierna – no podré ascenderte si no lo acabas. Tus deudas no se saldarán y acabarás prostituyéndote de verdad. Nadie va a darte tanto como yo.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño y por un segundo reconsideró el volver, más no lo hizo.

\- No me importa – mintió, ocultando el miedo que realmente le daba acabar así.

El mayor suspiró frustrado.

\- Entonces vuelve a la barra y baila, déjame verte mientras acabo yo solo y quizás pueda replantearme la oferta.

\- Y una mierda – escupió con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con desdén, ya no le importaba aparentar.

El alfa sacó otro puñado de billetes y los lanzó al suelo. Por inercia, Guan Shan los contó. lanzó el fajo de billetes y por inercia, Guan Shan los contó.

\- ¿Cuánto hay?

\- 5.000 yuanes

\- Baila otra vez y te daré otros 5.000.

“No, lárgate de ahí” se repetía una y otra vez, pero como de costumbre ignoró sus alertas y es que 10.000 yuanes no era mucho dinero en comparación a lo que debía, pero junto a lo poco que tenía ahorrado le servía para empezar a cubrir su jodida deuda, así que chasqueó la lengua y a regañadientes, volvió a subir a la tarima.

\- Buen chico… - suspiró y llevó la diestra a su erección, acariciándola y volviéndola a endurecer por completo.

Mo no se movió mucho, tan solo adoptó las poses sugerentes que el jefe le ordenaba, cubierto únicamente con el minúsculo tanga de cuero. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y lascivas palabras para el pelirrojo, quien trataba de desviar la atención a cualquier otra cosa, y en medio de esa sinfonía nada placentera a oídos del pelirrojo, escuchó la melodía de su móvil sonar desde el baño, donde estaba el resto de su ropa.  
“He Tian”  
Estaba seguro que era él, le había dicho que le avisaría cuando saliera del club, pero todo se había torcido más de la cuenta… Un nuevo pinchazo le perforó el corazón hundiendo su pecho, afligido. Tian y él no eran nada, sin embargo, de alguna manera sentía que lo estaba traicionando y joder, como dolía… incluso más que su lastimado orgullo.  
Apenas pasaron unos minutos, minutos de pura agonía para Guan Shan, hasta que el alfa se corrió con un gutural gruñido de satisfacción. El omega apartó la vista, no quería ver tan espantoso espectáculo, y cuando este terminó, no dudó un segundo en agarrar la ropa restante junto al dinero del suelo y largarse al baño para cambiarse, sin decir una sola palabra.  
El extranjero rio soberbio una vez su respiración se calmó y cuando el stripper salió del baño, este seguía con el miembro, ahora flácido, fuera.

\- No ha estado mal… los omegas asiáticos tenéis algo que me enloquece.

Shan apretó los puños.

\- Dame el dinero que falta.

\- Claro, ven a por él.

Manteniendo la compostura, se acercó hasta el sillón y tomó los billetes de la mano limpia que el alfa le ofrecía. Una vez lo tuvo, se alejó de vuelta.

\- ¿Vas a conseguirme a los clientes?

\- Hmmmm – hizo un gesto pensativo – quizás unos pocos, no puedo mantener 100% mi promesa cuando tú no has cumplido la tuya… 

Aquellas palabras las sintió como una puñalada, después de todo lo que había pasado no le iba a servir de nada. El rubio se percató del enfado de este y supo exactamente el por qué.

\- Arregla esa cara, siempre puedes volver a cascármela para conseguir esos clientes que tanto necesitas, pero esta vez hasta el final – rio divertido y el rostro del aludido se tornó rojo de rabia – oh, y vente mañana a firmar el contrato. A las once está bien, como hoy.

\- ¡Que te jodan! – escupió ácido y salió por la puerta a gran velocidad, escuchando de nuevo la risa del alfa a sus espaldas e ignorando al resto de omegas que lo miraban intrigados.  
.  
.  
.  
Al llegar a la calle gritó y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, importándole una mierda que alguien lo escuchara.   
Joder, aquella había sido su única y mejor oportunidad y se había jodido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si ese maldito capullo no le conseguía los clientes adecuados después de todo lo que le había hecho tendría que volver a rebajarse, aceptar sus condiciones, y tan solo pensarlo le hacía sentir sucio, más incluso de lo que ya se sentía.  
Por un segundo la idea de pedírselo a Tian cruzó su mente, más pronto la descartó pues no quería mendigarle dinero a nadie, no quería sentirse en deuda con el alfa y no necesitaba rogarle para que lo sacara de sus propios problemas… no quería ser una jodida princesa en apuros.  
De repente, su teléfono empezó a sonar y no le hizo falta sacarlo del bolsillo para saber quién era ya que las posibilidades de que alguien distinto a He Tian lo contactara eran escasas. Aun así sacó el aparato solo para comprobar que, evidentemente, era el nombre del moreno el que aparecía en su pantalla, sin embargo, no descolgó la llamada, no tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido e incluso le avergonzaba hacerlo, así que apagó el móvil pensando en llamarlo una vez llegara a casa.   
Frustrado chasqueó la lengua. Necesitaba despejarse un poco, caminar y olvidar todo lo que acababa de suceder, quizás buscar otro club, ni siquiera él lo sabía… por el momento se contentaría con alejarse de aquel antro y toda la humillación que le había hecho sentir.  
Hacía un poco de frío, así que se puso la capucha de la sudadera y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón antes de empezar su paseo sin orientación. Tras varios minutos y ya bastante alejado del club, escuchó unos pasos tras su espalda, acercándose a él.

\- Hola Guan Shan.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al reconocer esa voz, más no se dio la vuelta.

\- Todavía faltan cuatro días.

\- El jefe ha cambiado de opinión, no quiere esperar más por alguien como tú. Una pena, estabas esforzándote mucho – los tipos rieron y ahora sí, Mo se giró para encararlos, no eran muchos, tan solo cinco, de los cuales conocía a dos – llevamos siguiéndote desde ayer y he de reconocer que estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Enhorabuena, no has empeñado tu culo barato a nadie… manteniendo tu orgullo hasta el final.

El aludido apretó los dientes con rabia y remordimiento antes de hablar.

\- Cierra la puta boca y largaos – se mantuvo lo más firma posible – decidle a vuestro jefe que venga por mí al acabar la semana, ya tendré todo listo.

\- ¿Una zorra como tú nos está mandando callar? No me hagas reír – dijo y se acercó unos pasos al pelirrojo, quien empleó todos sus esfuerzos en quedarse quieto y sostenerle la mirada – el capullo de Zhao está molesto, dice que no va a esperar más por una basura con patas como tú.  
Mo cerró las manos en dos puños, tensándolos. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero no podía evitarlo al ser tratado de tal forma.

\- Que le jodan a tu jefe, ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de presentarse él mismo.

El alfa rio con soberbia.

\- No te sobrestimes tanto, tiene asuntos más importantes que visitar a un omega de tu clase. Ni siquiera le valdrías como su puta personal.

El rostro del omega se endureció, estaba realmente molesto. El otro se dio cuenta y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- En el fondo siento lástima por ti, mereces algo mejor en tu vida de mierda, aunque tu solo te lo has buscado… podrías tener un buen futuro si abrieras tus piernas de vez en cuando a las personas adecuadas, pero ni siquiera vales para follar.

Guan Shan llegó a su límite y preso de la rabia, antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre este golpeando su mandíbula con fuerza, borrando aquella irritante sonrisa de su rostro aunque transformándola en una mueca amenazantes antes de devolverle el golpe al pelirrojo en el mismo lugar, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.

\- Ugh.

\- Eres valiente… una pena que no vaya a servirte de nada – hizo una breve pausa antes de dar la orden – chicos, cogedlo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Era la quinta vez que Tian llamaba a Mo y como en las anteriores ocasiones, la única respuesta a recibir era el jodido contestador. Con cada pitido, su inquietud aumentaba y el culmen de aquello llegó al momento en el que el teléfono dejó de dar señal, activando todas sus alarmas.

\- Mierda – susurró agitado desde el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Está usted bien, Señor? – le preguntó Yao, el conductor, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Sí – mintió sin ganas con su voz teñida de inquietud – llévame al Strip Club de Zhengyi.

Este asintió sin preguntar.

\- Ahora mismo.

Los nervios carcomían al moreno que apretaba el teléfono entre sus dedos, leyendo una y otra vez el nombre “Pequeño Mo” en la pantalla. Su cerebro no paraba de recrear situaciones en las que el pelirrojo podía estar en peligro y todos sus instintos de alfa le gritaban que aquellas ideas no iban mal encaminadas. Que Guan Shan no estaba bien.   
El chófer regresó la vista al espejo comprobando para su sorpresa que el inexpugnable rostro de su jefe se había fragmentado y dejaba entrever leves resquicios de temor. No sabía el por qué de esa actitud y no quiso preguntar, más sin decir una palabra pisó el acelerador hasta sobrepasar el límite permitido.  
Si tal era el estado de Tian, aquello que lo consumía debía ser de vital importancia.  
.  
.  
.  
Llegaron al club en apenas 20 minutos, 20 minutos de pura agonía que el alfa sintió como horas. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias del pelirrojo el pecho del moreno se encogía más y más, así que nada más parar el coche salió disparado rumbo al local.

\- Llámeme si necesita ayuda – le dijo Yao antes de desaparecer y Tian entró al club, abriéndose paso entre la gente en busca de esa cabellera naranja que tan desesperado estaba de encontrar.

A los segundos de entrar, varios de los omegas que danzaban por ahí en busca de clientes a los que engatusar posaron sus ojos en él y pronto se vio rodeado de todos ellos, adulándolo y acariciándolo de una manera que antaño hubiera disfrutado, pero que ahora no le causaba nada más que rechazo.

\- Hola cariño.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Te apetece pasar un buen rato a solas?

Tian frunció el ceño y rechazó todas las ofertas de la forma más amable de la que era capaz en ese momento.

\- No puedo, estoy buscando a alguien.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿ya tienes fichado un bailarín? – preguntó uno de los omegas, un tipo rubio ceniza con unos pantalones cortos muy sugerentes.

\- Sí, vino a pedir trabajo aquí hace más de una hora.

Los ojos del omega en cuestión se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡Ah, el pelirrojo! 

\- ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Claro, el jefe le hizo la prueba hace un rato.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- No lo se, salió corriendo despavorido… hará media hora de eso.

Aquello no le gustó una mierda, pero no tenía tiempo de pedirle explicaciones a nadie, así que sin decir nada, dejó a los bailarines atrás y salió del antro. Solo quería encontrar a Mo de una maldita vez.  
Al regresar a la calle miró hacia todos lados con detalle, esperando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para buscarlo, pero no había nada. Frustrado, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire para despejarse y permitirse pensar con claridad y fue en medio de toda esa cantidad de feromonas que salían del local, que captó su algo: un aroma mucho más dulce y atrayente que el resto llegó a sus fosas nasales y supo con certeza que se trataba del pelirrojo, sin embargo esta no le transmitía esa extraña y adictiva calma a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, y eso solo podía significar una cosa…   
… Mo estaba en peligro.  
No perdió un segundo en salir corriendo tras ese aroma.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Con suma rapidez, Guan Shan pudo escapar de los tipos que poco a poco se cernían sobre él, lanzando una patada que aterrizó justo en los riñones de uno de ellos, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, justo antes de atacar a otro de frente lastimándole la nariz de un puñetazo.  
Los otros tres alfas trataron de agarrarlo, pero logró escurrirse entre sus dedos y apartarse de ellos. Su mal humor mejoró un poco al ver el rostro frustrado de esos cinco tipos, rabiando al verse magullados por lo que ellos llamaban “un simple omega”, así que volvió a reunir el impulso necesario para lanzarse de nuevo sobre estos… aunque el cabecilla del grupo fue más rápido y de un derechazo directo a la boca del estómago, hizo al pelirrojo caer de bruces al suelo.  
Mo se encogió sobre sí mismo intentando recuperar el aliento tras ese brutal golpe, pero dolía horrores, más incluso que el resto de patadas que recibió al quedar tirado y vulnerable.

\- Nada mal… - lo alabó el principal atacante una vez pararon, picándole la mejilla con la punta del pie – eres bueno en pelea. Sería interesante tenerte entre nosotros si no fueras más que un agujero húmedo.

Mo sintió su sangre hervir, apartó el pie ajeno y se incorporó casi de un salto pese a los pinchazos de su cuerpo, pero al alfa le golpeó el rostro con la rodilla y se desplomó de nuevo, notando un líquido caliente salir de su nariz.  
No le hizo falta tocarse para saber que era sangre.

\- A-augh… maldito hijo de puta, retira lo que acabas de decir.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué solo eres un agujero húmedo? – rio – no te ofendas, pero vuestra puta naturaleza es mojaros para nosotros…

\- ¡¡!!

Guan Shan ahogó un grito de rabia e hizo amago de levantarse, siendo impedido por el otro, que puso su pie contra su garganta, inmovilizándolo.

\- Quédate quietecito.

Mo lo agarró del tobillo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

\- Deja de gastar energías, hagas lo que hagas el resultado será el mismo… pero no te preocupes, no tenemos órdenes de matarte, solo de darte un pequeño escarmiento – los ojos del omega se abrieron de par en par al ver al tipo sacar una navaja del pantalón – en el fondo Zhao es un buen hombre, deberías llamarlo y agradecerle después.

Shan se revolvió, ahora asustado e intentando patear la espalda de aquel tipo, pero este le golpeó la mandíbula para detenerlo, pisándole después su mano izquierda hasta que quedó abierta. 

\- No grites – le advirtió y antes de que el menor tuviera tiempo de preguntar por qué, el alfa colocó el tacón de su zapato sobre los dedos y dejó caer su pie con fuerza, aplastando dos de estos sin mayor complicación.

El rostro del omega se tornó blanco y su aliento se cortó a causa del dolor. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y al hacerlo, gritó sin contenerse, siendo interrumpido por él mismo al morder su labio inferior para acallarse. Por inercia recogió su brazo y el otro se lo permitió, al menos un momento antes de agarrarlo por el cuello, estamparlo contra la pared y exigirle la mano de vuelta.

\- Dame tus dedos.

La cabeza de Mo daba vueltas, pero eso no quitó que este se negara a la orden, apretando como pudo los puños sin emitir una queja.

\- N-ngh.

\- Tenemos órdenes de arrancarte tres falanges de cada mano, aunque podemos replantearnos un poco tu castigo si eres un buen chico… lo dejaremos en dos.

El tipo levantó la mano ajena y deshizo el puño sin mucha dificultad, agarrando fuerte sus dos dedos lastimados y retorciéndolos para terminar de romperlos.

\- ¡¡!! – los ojos de Shan se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque no emitió sonido alguno, su rostro dejaba ver el daño que le estaba causando.

\- ¿Ha dolido?

No respondió.

\- Bien, sigue así de callado, no queremos atraer atención innecesaria – avisó y apoyó la mano contra el muro, presionando la navaja contra los dos dedos que acababa de partir y que ahora sujetaba por su mitad – aprieta los dientes, prometo perdonarte dos si lo haces. 

Presa del pánico y del suplicio, la respiración del omega se aceleró. Quiso cerrar el puño de nuevo para evitar tal catástrofe, más el alfa lo tenía bien sujeto y el frío metal punzaba contra su cada vez más amoratada piel.

\- ¡N-no aaghh!

El más alto hundió sin pudor el filo en la carne, logrando sacarle otro quejido de dolor al pelirrojo, quien empezó a sudar y temblar. Estaba nervioso y muy asustado. Si le cortaban los dedos su vida terminaría de irse a la mierda, no volvería a trabajar en ningún club, ni en el restaurante y solo era un omega, sus posibilidades estaban más que limitadas… pero no podía hacer nada más que contener sus gritos y esperar al menos no perder dos dedos de más.  
Apretó los dientes con fuerza y sin romper el contacto visual con su atacante, mostró sus dientes en una mueca desafiante, tratando de demostrar que no le tenía miedo pese a que por dentro no lo sentía del todo así. El susodicho sonrió victorioso y rasgó la carne del pelirrojo, solo aplicando un poco más de presión podría romper dicha falange, y así lo hizo: presionó lo suficiente para notar como el tejido se rompía mientras que dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelirrojo, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolas…  
… sin embargo, justo antes de que aquello fuese a más, el abrumador olor de un alfa lleno de rabia llegó a las fosas nasales de los allí presentes, causando incomodidad en el cuerpo de todos a excepción de Mo, quien sintió un muy reconfortante alivio al ver que He Tian estaba ahí.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La sorpresa del moreno al llegar junto a Mo fue notoria y es que bajo ningún concepto podía imaginar que Guan Shan hubiera tenido algún contacto con esos tipos a los que tan bien conocía. Esos malditos hijos de puta eran miembros de una de las bandas más peligrosas y conocidas dentro del submundo por el que él se movía. Eran famosos no solo por su brutalidad y traiciones, sino por la costumbre de su jefe Zhao de afiliarse a grandes capos en busca de reconocimiento y beneficios, incluso en alguna ocasión este mismo había ofrecido sus servicios a su hermano y a él siendo constantemente rechazado.  
¿Cómo cojones había llegado Mo a contactar con ellos?  
Mierda, daba igual cómo, lo importante ahora era apartarlo de esos malnacidos sin que estos abrieran la boca. No sabía si portaban armas, así que lo mejor sería andarse con cuidado y no sacar la suya propia, no quería alarmar a ninguno y que dispararan a Guan Shan.   
Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se lanzó sobre el tipo que sujetaba al omega y de un golpe en el costado lo tiró al suelo, apartándolo de él. El resto encararon al sujeto asombrados y pronto se percataron de su identidad.

\- ¡He T--uuugh!

Los reflejos del moreno fueron rápidos y antes de que este fuera capaz de pronunciar su nombre, golpeó su cara para hacerlo callar.

\- ¡¡He Tian!! – gritó esta vez Mo y el aludido se giró para comprobar que este estaba bien. No, no lo estaba… sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y se venció hacia adelante. Tian extendió los brazos y recogió al magullado omega para después apretarlo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo. Guan Shan se aferró a la chaqueta de este dejando restos de sangre y gimiendo de dolor al rozar sus dedos con ella. 

\- Mo, ¿estás bien? ¿puedes sostenerte?

El mencionado tosió un par de veces antes de hablar.

\- S-sí.

\- Bien, quédate atrás hasta que acabe con todo esto – le dijo en tono suave pero firme.

\- Y una mierda… - sabía de las buenas habilidades de Tian para la lucha, pero no podía dejar que se enfrentara a esos cinco, en el fondo… le preocupaba.

El más alto hizo caso omiso a su terquedad y se adelantó unos pasos hacia los tipos, dejando atrás al pelirrojo.

\- O-oye… He Tian… - lo llamó el menor, pero este lo ignoró.

Los alfas observaron al mafioso con cierto pavor. No comprendían por qué este ayudaba al pelirrojo, pero sus feromonas se tornaron amenazantes a juego con sus ojos fríos y carentes de emociones. Las intenciones de Zhao nunca fueron pelearse con ningún clan, él anhelaba tener buenas relaciones con todos, pero frente a ellos estaba el menor de los He, una de las mafias más conocidos de toda China, mirándolos con una latente sed de venganza y tenían claro que no iba a irse sin lograr lo que quería. 

\- No se os ocurra dar un solo paso.

Se suponía que debían obedecerlo y tratar de calmarlo para no entrar en disputa y enfadar al jefe, pero aquello realmente sonaba como algo poco razonable para ellos así que… a la mierda, si ese maldito crío quería pelea la iba a tener. Ni de coña se dejarían pisar por un niñato de 24 años por más poder que este tuviera, ya se encargarían después de explicarle todo a Zhao y arreglarlo con Cheng.

\- Vaya, así que el pequeño He es todo un arrogante… quizás tú también necesites aprender una pequeña lección, como ese omega al que tanto proteges.

De un rápido movimiento, Tian golpeó la cara del mayor, rompiéndole la nariz en un solo intento. Uno de sus compañeros se alarmó y a espaldas del alfa sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo, alertando al pelirrojo.

\- ¡¡Detrás!! – gritó y el mafioso se giró, lanzando por los aires el arma de una patada en la muñeca, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago que lo derrumbó. 

Todo sucedió muy rápido y sencillo: los tres tipos restantes corrieron hacia Mo, pero el alfa se interpuso entre ellos, golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo de estos sin darles siquiera oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, cebándose especialmente con aquel que casi le arrebata los dedos a Guan Shan hasta dejarlo de rodillas y con la cara ensangrentada.

\- Como se te ocurra volver a tocarlo te arrancaré la cabeza ¿queda claro?

\- S-s-sí… l-lo siento - le respondió temblando y con dificultad, culpa de los labios amoratados.

El mafioso estaba por soltarlo y marcharse junto al menor para ponerlo a salvo cuando un numeroso grupo de hombres les cerró el camino.

\- ¿Quién cojones se atreve a entrometerse en mis putos asuntos?

He Tian reconoció esa voz.  
Mo Guan Shan también e involuntariamente se tensó por miedo.

\- ¡Jefe! – gritó aliviado uno de los individuos del suelo, siendo claramente ignorado como respuesta por Zhao, quien demostraba estar mucho más que molesto.

\- Teníais una misión muy sencilla que cumplir.

\- Pero He T---

\- No me importa – lo acalló antes de proseguir – rompedles las piernas a los dos y apartad al He, luego nos encargaremos del omega. 

\- Espera Zhao – lo interrumpió esta vez uno de sus hombres ilesos – podríamos meternos en problemas – espetó, refiriéndose a la influencia del mafioso.

\- Cierra la boca y obedece, ya nos encargaremos de limar asperezas después… por ahora quiero que ninguno de los dos pueda caminar. 

\- No… mierda… - murmuró Shan entre dientes justo antes de sentir como una vara de hierro golpeaba sus costillas cortándole la respiración.

Los ojos del alfa ardieron de rabia y se abalanzó sobre el tipo, arrebatándole la vara y atizándole con ella en la cara. Hubiera querido seguir, pero las piernas del pelirrojo temblaban y amenazaban con dejar de sostenerlo, así que fue a ayudarlo, rodeándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él para poder sujetarlo. El cuerpo de este temblaba por el dolor mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
Aprovechando el descuido, el grupo de criminales los rodeó sin dejar ningún hueco libre y por instinto, Tian pegó al omega contra sí, adoptando una posición defensiva y mirando a todos lados en busca de algún resquicio en el círculo para sacar a Mo, mientras dicho círculo se estrechaba más y más. El omega se percató de aquello y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- He T-Tian estoy bien – se separó del reconfortante cuerpo ajeno, incorporándose – puedo soportarlo.

El alfa arrugó el rostro, no le convencía para nada esa respuesta.

\- Mo… - iba a detenerlo, pero al estar rodeados y a punto de ser atacados no podía hacer gran cosa, así que muy a su pesar reformuló lo que iba a decirle – toma esto – le tendió la vara – ponte justo detrás de mí.


	38. Capítulo 38.

Media hora antes – mansión He.  
Sentado en el enorme sillón y con una copa de whisky en la diestra, He Cheng trataba de poner la mente en blanco. Últimamente todo parecía ir a peor; lo del clan Liu, lo de Qiu, lo de Tian, en apenas un mes su vida y estabilidad, tanto sentimental como en el negocio había dado la vuelta, y aquella situación le daba dolores de cabeza… especialmente y en ese momento la de su hermano. Realmente no quería enviarlo a Hong Kong, prefería mil veces ir él, pero las circunstancias lo requerían y le preocupaba que esa rebeldía les generara más problemas con ese clan a la larga.   
Cansado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Buscaba descansar un poco de todo, abstraerse y ocupar su mente con otra cosa, pero no había nada que no lo atormentara de alguna manera y de nada servía.   
De repente, alguien llamó a su teléfono móvil: era Yao, el chófer. El reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche y sabía que hacía 30 minutos este había llevado a He Tian de vuelta a la ciudad, así que recibir su llamada no le auguraba nada bueno.   
Descolgó al segundo pitido.

\- Yao, ¿ha ocurrido algo? – mantuvo su voz impasible pese a que por dentro se sentía un poco alterado.

\- Señor, no estoy seguro de lo que voy a decirle, pero me pareció ver a su hermano muy intranquilo.

\- Explícate – necesitaba asegurar si la causa de esa intranquilidad era por su anterior charla o por agentes externos.

\- Estaba nervioso y no paraba de llamar a alguien todo el rato. Me pidió que lo dejara en el Strip Club de Zhengyi.

He Cheng frunció el ceño, con tales afirmaciones no cabía duda de que a Tian lo corrompía algo más allá de sus asuntos familiares, y no podía imaginar otra razón que no fuera aquel pelirrojo. 

\- Gracias por avisarme Yao – agradeció y colgó, marcando rápidamente el número de Qiu. Quizás solo fuesen preocupaciones irrelevantes o amorosas, pero algo le decía que no era así y necesitaba asegurarse de que su hermano no corría ningún peligro.   
El beta respondió pronto a la llamada para alivio del moreno.

\- Dime, jefe – dijo con voz neutral, la misma que siempre usaba en el trabajo y que antes de aquella fatídica noche cambiaba a una más pícara cada vez que lo llamaba más tarde de las diez. No quiso pensar en ello, pero su corazón se encogió en contra de su voluntad.

\- Qiu, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero que vayas al club de striptease de Zhengyi, creo que Tian puede tener problemas – le avisó mientras se levantaba del sofá para ponerse la chaqueta y agarrar las llaves del coche – yo también voy para allá, tardaré un rato.

El peliblanco se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, después aceptó.

\- Sí – su tono de voz cambió ligeramente a uno más preocupado, y es que a pesar de todo, el tiempo que estuvo en pareja con He Cheng le había hecho incluso cogerle algo de cariño a Tian – ahora mismo voy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La respiración de He Tian era pesada.  
La de Guan Shan incluso más.   
Juntos habían conseguido abatir a varios de esos tipos, pero el omega estaba cada vez más débil y en muchas ocasiones le costaba enfocar la vista.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando contra esos individuos?  
Apenas serían cinco minutos, pero ambos estaban agotados. No tenían respiro alguno y lo peor es que cada vez aparecían más y más tipos, haciéndoseles imposible el tumbar a todos ellos.   
El alfa frunció el ceño, sabía que la banda de Zhao era grande, pero aquello era demasiado, lo cual solo podía significar ayuda externa… esos hijos de puta habían pedido ayuda a otras bandas amigas y solo era cuestión de tiempo que los abatieran por agotamiento y les rompieran las piernas tal y como dijeron. Tenía que hacer algo, el pelirrojo se veía cada vez más fatigado y el dolor que debía sentir no le ayudaba.  
Estaba desesperado, tenía que sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

\- M-mierda – murmuró el omega por lo bajo con la voz entrecortada del cansancio – cada vez hay más.

\- Pequeño Mo – le llamó, pegándose del todo a su espalda para que pudiera oírle mientras seguía apartando al resto de alfas – tienes que huir de aquí, voy a abrir un camino, en cuanto veas un hueco libre sal corriendo.

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron de par en par claramente disconforme y preocupado por la decisión que Tian acababa de tomar por su cuenta. 

\- Serás idiota…

Por su lado, el moreno siguió peleando hasta que consiguió una pequeña abertura entre esa marabunta de gente. Sin pensarlo, empujó a Guan Shan para que se fuera, pero este soltó la vara y con la mano sana le agarró de la muñeca para tirar de él. No podía permitir dejar al alfa entre toda esa gente mientras él escapaba, si tenía que huir iba a hacerlo sí o sí con él.

\- ¡Mo! 

\- ¡¡Corre!!

Pese a la sorpresa inicial no lo contradijo, tan solo echó a correr junto a él, escuchando los berreos de los otros persiguiéndoles, quienes gritaban maldiciones y horribles amenazas mientras agitaban sus armas en el aire.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La noche era tranquila, la luna estaba a punto de conseguir su máxima plenitud y pese al aire fresco que andaba, ni Jian Yi ni Zheng Xi tenían frío. Ambos iban bien tapados y abrazados, el rubio apoyado sobre el hombro de su novio y este rodeándolo cariñosamente de la cintura.   
Habían salido a cenar por ahí y tras terminar decidieron dar un tranquilo paseo antes de regresar a casa. 

\- Nngh… - se quejó de repente el omega.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Zhan Xixiiii, me duele el estómago.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

\- Te dije que no comieras tan rápido, idiota.

\- Pero tenía mucha hambre – se excusó haciendo un falso puchero y abrazándose con fuerza al abdomen de Zheng Xi, quien le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda – ¡Ay!

\- Eres un inconsciente… - suspiró hastiado – ven, siéntate un poco hasta que se te pase.

Despacio lo condujo al banco más cercano y se sentaron. Zhan le hizo un gesto con la mano señalando sus piernas para que recostara la cabeza sobre ellas y emocionado, el rubio se tumbó de frente, mirando directa y fijamente a su pareja. Cada vez que lo hacía su corazón saltaba de emoción y sus ojos demostraban infinita devoción por él.  
No podía amarlo más…

\- Zheng Xi, eres muy guapo – se sinceró provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas del alfa para diversión de Yi.

\- No me vengas ahora con eso – le reprochó ligeramente avergonzado – anda, cierra los ojos.

El omega lo obedeció con una franca sonrisa en sus labios y sin poder contenerlo, Xi también sonrió como un estúpido, aunque levemente. Estaba demasiado enamorado de ese idiota…  
Con dulzura, el alfa acarició el rostro de su pareja, deslizando las yemas de los dedos sobre la tersa piel, delineando sus facciones con suma lentitud, dejando que el rubio disfrutara de dichas caricias y se relajara un poco.   
Pasó por las orejas, las cejas, los ojos, la nariz y al llegar a los labios…

\- Zhan Xixi, si me sigues tocando así voy a ponerme cachondo.

… la magia se rompió.

\- Eres un idiota, Jian Yi – se quejó mientras le pinzaba la nariz con dos dedos como reprimenda.

El rubio rio divertido e incluso llegó a contagiar al alfa, quien también rio, él por lo bajo.   
De repente, unos gritos se hicieron eco en la lejanía. Procedían de una de las calles paralelas a la que ellos estaban y ambos miraron hacia allá, reconociendo rápidamente a las dos figuras que corrían desesperadas y se perdían en otro callejón.

\- E-eh…

\- …

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y es que ¿qué mierdas estaban haciendo He Tian y el pelirrojo escabulléndose a esas horas?  
Al ver al barullo de tipos que les seguían unos metros por detrás lo entendieron.

\- ¿D-deberíamos ir a ayudarles? – cuestionó el omega.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿quieres que te maten? – justo después una, dos, tres motos negras aparecieron por la carretera, rugiendo sus motores y doblando la esquina de la calle para meterse por otra de esas calle estrechas – además ya tienen ayuda…  
Jian Yi se incorporó, todavía pasmado por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Parece que el pelirrojo se integra bien en los negocios de Tian – bromeó.

Zheng Xi negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

\- No, no creo que sea eso… - suspiró – anda, vámonos a casa, ya hemos visto suficiente por hoy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar al Strip Club que He Cheng le había mandado, pero no había rastro de Tian en la calle. Los otros dos alfas que lo acompañaban olisquearon el ambiente y aseguraron que el moreno no se encontraba allí, así que arrancaron las motos de nuevo y buscaron por los alrededores, topándose a lo lejos con las figuras del He y un pelirrojo seguidos por un grupo de gente con intenciones poco pacíficas.   
Sin perder tiempo, aceleraron y fueron hacia ellos. Por suerte la pareja llevaba gran ventaja a los otros y aprovechando que se habían perdido por otro callejón, Qiu frenó en seco tapándoles la salida a la banda, mientras que los otros dos fueron por detrás para cortar la entrada.   
Los tipos miraron al beta con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Eh tú, apártate gilipollas! – gritó uno de estos.

El peliblanco ni siquiera lo miró, solo bajó del vehículo y se quitó el casco con calma.

\- No me gusta lidiar con este tipo de asuntos, así que no me lo pongáis muy difícil – murmuró tranquilo, acercándose a ellos a la vez que se acomodaba los guantes.

\- ¡¿Pero tú quién cojones eres, capullo?!

El beta no respondió la pregunta, pero Zhao lo escudriñó con la mirada intentando averiguar la identidad del susodicho que tanto le sonaba, y pronto cayó en la cuenta.

\- Vaya, la mano derecha de los He…

El mencionado, por fin, levantó la mirada sorprendido de oír tal cosa y su rostro se tornó más duro al percatarse frente a quienes estaban. 

\- Joder, esto no va a gustarle una mierda al jefe.

El alfa esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Qiu ¿verdad?

\- Un honor que recuerdes mi nombre Zhao, pero eso no va a cambiar nada.

El tipo alzó las manos en una falsa señal de paz.

\- No tiene por qué ocurrir un desastre, no tenemos ninguna intención de tocar a Tian siempre que este nos entregue al omega que nos ha quitado.

\- Tus excusas me importan una mierda – escupió – es demasiado tarde, habéis atacado al jefe, así que solo nos queda solucionar este asunto por las buenas o por las malas.

\- ¿Acaso vas a matarnos?

\- No me gustaría, confío en acabar con esto de manera pacífica… pero tampoco tengo problemas en hacerlo. Todo depende de vosotros. 

El rostro del alfa se ensombreció.

\- Ese pelirrojo nos debe mucho dinero de hace tiempo y junto a tu jefe han destrozado a varios de mis hombres – se justificó – no podemos dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿A ti directamente o eres el intermediario de algún clan? – preguntó, ignorando sus explicaciones que de nada le valían. 

\- A mí. Si fuera el intermediario de alguien el cuerpo de ese puto omega estaría nadando con los peces hace tiempo.

Qiu suspiró y se encogió de hombros en actitud desinteresada.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que el asunto no es tan grave.

El alfa frunció el ceño.  
El beta se crujió los nudillos.

\- Os doy tres segundos para tomar una decisión antes de que todo esto empeore. Sed inteligentes y rendíos. La compasión no es lo mío – dijo firme antes de empezar a contar 

– Uno… Dos…

Zhao apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que venía.

\- Tres.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guan Shan sentía sus pulmones arder, apenas entraba ya aire por ellos y necesitaba respirar, así que cuando Tian frenó en seco lo sintió como un alivio caído del cielo. Lo que no contaba al parar es que su adrenalina disminuiría y cada rincón de su cuerpo empezaría a dolerle horrores.

\- M-Mo… - lo llamó este, jadeando por el cansancio – p-parece que ya no nos siguen.

El pelirrojo asintió sin ser capaz de emitir una sola palabra y apoyó una mano en la pared, inclinando su torso y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido sin muchos resultados. Jadeaba intensamente y no era capaz de mirar un punto fijo sin perder la visión y marearse. Estaba preocupado, más no podía articular palabra.

\- Voy a ir a mirar alrededor para asegurarme que nos han perdido – le avisón el moreno, pero Guan Shan lo agarró de la muñeca con la mano magullada, siseando de dolor cuando esos dos dedos rozaron la piel ajena.

\- N-n-no…

No quería que se fuera. Aunque no lo dijera, Tian estaba agotado y los otros eran demasiados, por muy fuerte que fuera no iba a poder vencerles y no podía permitir que saliera lastimado por su culpa, así que apretó el agarre con más fuerza pese al punzante dolor que se extendía por su mano.

\- Hey, no va a pasar nada, vuelvo enseguida.

La cabeza del omega daba vueltas y escuchaba la voz del alfa cada vez más lejos. Se encontraba muy mal, quería vomitar, cada centímetro de su piel le dolía tanto que era pura agonía y todavía no era capaz de regular su respiración.

\- N-no te v- cough cough – no pudo acabar de hablar, la tos se lo impidió y al hacerlo, al toser, sintió como poco a poco se desconectaba de la realidad.

\- ¿Mo, estás bien?

No respondió pues ya no era capaz de oírlo. Solo siguió tosiendo con sus últimas fuerzas hasta que un chorro de sangre brotó de su nariz, dando paso a una hemorragia nasal que tiñó el suelo de un desagradable color granate.  
Tian ahogó un grito y rápido, se lanzó a por él antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo, pues sus piernas por tercera vez esa noche, amenazaban con dejar de funcionar.

\- ¡Mo!

\- A-augh…

El alfa lo tomó del pecho y le dio la vuelta, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

\- Mo, espabila… – lo agarró de la mandíbula, llenándose la mano de sangre y lo meneó un poco para que reaccionara, pero el pelirrojo, cada vez más ajeno a estímulos externos, terminó por perder la consciencia – Mo Guan Shan…

Sus ojos se volvieron el reflejo del miedo, pues el rostro del omega se tornó pálido y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Asustado, comprobó si respiraba y para su dicha, sí que lo hacía, así que sin perder un minuto cargó en sus brazos en cuerpo inconsciente y le giró la cabeza hacia su pecho para resguardarlo, sin importarle que la chaqueta se le manchara.

\- Voy a llevarte a un hospital… no pienso permitir que te pase nada – murmuró y empezó a caminar, pensando a quien podía llamar para que lo ayudara. 

Podía avisar a Yao, él mismo le había ofrecido su ayuda una hora atrás, pero la simple idea de que alguien del clan supiera de la existencia de Mo le aterraba.   
.  
.  
.  
No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando, al salir del callejón, encontró aparcado un coche blanco que conocía muy bien: era el de su hermano. La puerta se abrió y por instinto, Tian retrocedió. No quería que Cheng se acercara a ellos, menos después de la discusión que habían tenido una hora atrás.   
El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a la pareja con prudencia, entendiendo que el menor no estaba en sus mejores facultades mentales, podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos y su aroma.

\- Parece que tu omega no está muy bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó con desagrado, estrechando al pelirrojo contra su pecho.

\- Móntalo en el coche – ordenó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está inconsciente y perdiendo sangre, necesita un hospital.

El He menor observó el rostro pálido y herido del pelirrojo. Bien sabía que necesitaba a alguien que le llevara a un centro de salud con urgencia, pero no quería que fuese su hermano tal benefactor…

\- He Tian.

…más la salud de Mo apremiaba y no pudo hacer otra cosa que subirse al jodido vehículo a regañadientes, reposando el cuerpo ajeno sobre los asientos traseros y apoyándole el torso contra su pecho para que no se ahogara con el sangrado.  
He Cheng no dijo nada, era un momento delicado para cualquier cosa así que simplemente se limitó a observar a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor, pinzándole la nariz, limpiándole la sangre y acariciándole el rostro con una ternura jamás vista en él.  
No podía negar que aquella conmovedora imagen lo tenía sorprendido. Tian, que siempre había estado solo, que tantas noches había pasado en clubs satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales, había caído por ese omega, y aunque el en el fondo sintiera algo de decepción al ver que poco a poco su hermano se estaba alejando más de él, también le hacía feliz que hubiera encontrado a alguien en su vida. 

\- Ya hemos llegado.

.  
.  
.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Guan Shan llegó al hospital. Tras atenderlo varios médicos pronto lo subieron a planta y desde ese momento, He Tian no se despegó de él ni siquiera un segundo. Los párpados le pesaban del sueño, pero Mo seguía sin despertar y no pensaba descansar hasta que este abriera los ojos.   
Cansado de quedarse sentado, se levantó para estirar las piernas y caminar por la habitación. Estaban a punto de dar las tres y media y sabía que su hermano estaba si no era con Qiu, era en la calle, aguardándole pacientemente… él mismo dijo que iba a esperarlo para hablar, tras haberle informado acerca del beta y la ayuda que les había prestado… Aquello no le gustaba una mierda, intuía que esa charla no le iba a deparar nada bueno.   
Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas por el momento y regresó a ver al omega, ahora solo quería concentrarse en él. Tal y como había hecho en el coche, le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, pese a los golpes que había recibido su piel seguía siendo muy suave. Despacio, bajó por su cuello, su hombro y su brazo hasta llegar a la mano herida, deslizando los dedos por los contrarios hasta tocar las vendas, para después entrelazarlos.   
Sonrió muy levemente. Tocarlo siempre le daba mucha tranquilidad.  
El rostro del pelirrojo se veía relajado, sus heridas menos inflamadas y la nariz ya no sangraba. Innegablemente se encontraba mejor y eso le hacía sentir mucho más aliviado, pero algo le carcomía por dentro… ¿qué hubiera pasado si tan solo se hubiese retrasado cinco minutos? Su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas y reproducía una y otra vez las distintas posibilidades, siendo la más común la imagen de Guan Shan muerto, inerte a sus pies.  
Una dolorosa presión en el pecho aparecía de solo imaginarlo, acompañada de la extraña necesidad de llorar, sensación desagradable que hacía años no experimentaba.

\- N-ngh – se quejó Guan Shan, despertando por fin y Tian apartó su mano con cuidado.

Los ojos del omega se abrieron despacio, por suerte todo estaba apagado y a excepción de la luz de la luna no había nada que pudiera molestarle. No sabía dónde estaba, esa no era su cama, ni su habitación, lo único reconocido en ese lugar era el alfa que estaba justo a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisilla tranquilizadora en su rostro… ah, ya recordaba, le habían dado una paliza y debía estar en el hospital.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó el alfa, calmado – he estado esperando horas a que despiertes.

\- Bien… más o menos – pese a sentirse mejor, todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo - ¿qué hora es?

\- Las tres y media

Guan Shan trató de incorporarse.

\- Q-quiero irme a casa, el hospital es muy caro y mañana tengo que trabajar.

El alfa lo detuvo.

\- He cubierto todos los gastos y avisado al restaurante que no podrás ir por unos días, así que no seas estúpido y túmbate. 

\- Estoy bien, ya he descansado lo suficiente.

\- Deja de ser tan terco. Acuéstate – le empujó del hombro hasta que se recostó sobre la almohada. Tian guardó silencio, quería preguntarle que le había llevado a pactar con   
Zhao y su banda, más sabía que no serviría de nada y que si el omega no quería contarle, preguntar solo le haría cerrarse más, así que esperaría a que quisiera hablarlo.

\- ¿Qué esperas de esto? – el pelirrojo lo miró inquisitivo y aquello descolocó al mafioso.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Que te agradezca?

Realmente el omega se sentía más que agradecido, pero no sabía si era capaz de pronunciar tales palabras pues no era muy dado a usarlas, menos con él. Nunca antes lo había hecho.   
He Tian ensanchó su sonrisa. Quizás Mo no le dijera nada, pero conocía de él lo suficiente para saber que en el fondo, sí que apreciaba su gesto.

\- No hace falta que me digas nada idiota, me vale con que estés bien – le pellizcó la oreja como castigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele! – se quejó y golpeó su pecho con la mano buena, recibiendo una risilla como respuesta.

\- Bien, si tienes tanto espíritu supongo que estás mucho mejor.

Mo frunció el ceño.

\- Claro que estoy bien, no soy tan débil.

\- Entonces imagino que ya puedo irme –sin dar mayor explicación se levantó – más te vale no meterte en líos mientras no estoy.

El omega no le preguntó dónde iba, ni siquiera le pareció relevante pues imaginó que regresaría a casa así que no le impidió marchar, pero antes había una cosa que necesitaba saber.

\- Oye, He Tian… ¿qué ha pasado con esos tipos?

El He esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez más forzada.

\- No te preocupes por eso, no volverán a molestarte – no quiso darle más detalles, simplemente cambió de tema – ¿quieres un beso de buenas noches antes de que me vaya? – le preguntó malicioso, acercándose a su cara con intenciones de incomodarlo.  
Por inercia, Shan se reclinó hacia atrás lo máximo que pudo, que tampoco fue mucho.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Lárgate ya!

Tian rio suave y pícaro para después revolverle el cabello y dejarle un beso muy fugaz en la frente, actuando como si no le diera importancia y descolocando por completo al omega, cuyo corazón se aceleró inconscientemente.

\- A sus órdenes – esta vez sí, fue hacia la salida – espero que tomes una buena imagen de mí antes de que me vaya, te dejo usar el móvil – bromeó y como compensación al beso, le mostró el dedo del medio siendo correspondido en cuanto el omega salió de esa estupefacción momentánea.

\- ¡Que te jodan maldito pervertido, no hace falta ni que regreses!

Y tras otra risa, esta vez más audible, He Tian cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando al omega completamente solo.  
.  
.  
.  
Tal y como imaginaba, aparcado en la acera frente al hospital su hermano lo esperaba dentro del coche. Sin decir una sola palabra, entró.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Mejor… 

\- Bien – hizo una pausa antes de proseguir con temas serios – he hablado con Qiu. Al parecer tu omega trata con personas que no debería.

No dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada sin querer verle a la cara.

\- Zhao y su gente es muy influente, es posible que nos metamos en un buen lío. 

Tian lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

\- No iba a abandonarlo – se justificó.

\- Lo se. Por eso ordené a Qiu y al resto que fueran en tu busca.

El menor quiso responderle ácido, pero bien sabía que si no hubiera sido por su hermano esos tipos seguirían corriendo detrás de ellos. 

\- ¿Ha habido bajas?

\- No de momento, pero varios de sus hombres están hospitalizados y en muy mal estado. Zhao no está nada contento. 

El más bajo frunció el ceño y mantuvo silencio.

\- Tuvimos suerte de que no estuvieran dentro de ningún clan en ese momento, de lo contrario esto sería mucho peor, pero no quita que estemos en peligro tanto nosotros como tu omega – hizo una pausa que aprovechó para mirar de reojo el rostro pensativo de su hermano – nosotros tenemos las capacidades para defendernos pero…

\- …voy a darle seguridad – lo interrumpió.

El alfa mayor apoyó su codo en la puerta, descansando la cabeza en su puño.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llegaré a un acuerdo con ellos. Les pagaré la deuda – realmente prefería no tener que hacerlo, solo quería acabar con ellos, pero dada la amistad con otras bandas y clanes, eso podía ser todo un suicidio.

\- No quieren saber de ti, solo generarás más discordia.

Tian calló, aquello tenía sentido, al final él era quien había destartalado todos sus planes y la inquina hacia su persona debía ser mayor que la de su hermano e incluso la de Qiu, así que solo le quedaba una alternativa, una que no le gustaba nada…  
Tragó duro, reuniendo el orgullo necesario para lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

\- …entonces hazlo tú – no podía permitir que Mo siguiera en peligro por nada del mundo – aleja a esos hombres definitivamente de mi omega como sea.

He Cheng frunció el ceño, lo que le pedía era bastante delicado.

\- No hago favores a nadie, que trabajemos a mano y seas mi hermano no te redime de ello. Necesito algo a cambio.

El más bajo desvió la mirada. No era tonto, sabía de sobra lo que He Cheng pretendía desde un principio.

\- Iré a Hong Kong – murmuró en voz baja, repudiándose a sí mismo por aceptar tal oferta.

Cheng guardó silencio unos segundos. Había conseguido lo que quería, sin embargo y como esperaba, no se sentía del todo bien.

\- El avión sale en cuatro horas. Deberías dormir un poco antes.

\- … solo quiero irme de aquí.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todavía despierto en la cama del hospital, Guan Shan refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras tocaba una y otra vez el punto concreto en el que Tian lo había besado. Maldecía interna y externamente lo que había hecho ese imbécil, pues ahora su cerebro no parecía dispuesto a olvidarlo y su corazón brincaba como un estúpido al recordarlo, despertando sin quererlo su parte más omega, esa parte que le pedía más y más de ese contacto.  
Se sentía abochornado.

\- Jodido He Tian…


	39. Capítulo 39.

\- Primer día -

Tras la partida de He Tian, Mo Guan Shan apenas pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Tenía sueño, sí, pero su cerebro insistía en rememorar una y otra vez lo acontecido horas atrás. Una maldita tortura en la que multitud de catastróficas posibilidades se presentaban ante él bajo la misma pregunta:  
¿Qué hubiera sido de él si Tian no hubiese aparecido?  
Quizás se hubiese quedado sin dedos, se hubiese desmayado de camino al hospital o sim-plemente al final lo hubieran matado… sea cual fuera el frustrado destino le aliviaba que nin-guno de estos se hubiera dado.  
Toc toc  
La puerta sonó y al segundo se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Señor Mo.

Su enfermera acababa de entrar, una omega de unos 40 años a la que había visto varias veces durante la mañana. Esta cargaba en sus manos una bandeja de comida.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿tiene hambre?

\- Un poco – respondió este sin más.

\- Me alegro – le dedicó una sonrisa cálida mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesita plegable y la subía al regazo del pelirrojo – asegúrese de comer bien, necesita reponer fuerzas. En un rato volveré para cambiarle las vendas – le avisó antes de despedirse y dejarlo a solas de nuevo.

El estómago del omega rugió al oler el aroma que desprendía la comida a través del plástico, así que rápido quitó la tapa de la bandeja para descubrir un plato de fideos, dos filetes y una pieza de fruta.  
Frunció el ceño, quizás la pinta no fuera la mejor del mundo, pero tampoco estaba en posi-ción de exigir nada, así que agarró los cubiertos y se llevó los fideos a la boca, saboreándolos, descubriendo para su sorpresa que no estaban tan malos como imaginaba.  
Comió tranquilo, en silencio, y estaba por terminar el filete cuando su puerta se abrió de gol-pe, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡¡Pelirrojo!!

Guan Shan arrugó el rostro con molestia y murmuró un “mierda” por lo bajo. Había pasado la mañana en calma, pero ya había tenido que aparecer el idiota de Jian Yi para jodérsela.

\- ¿Cómo estás? He venido nada más salir de trabajar.

\- ¿Y para qué coño vienes?

\- Para hacerte compañía – respondió natural mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero – He Tian me dio la dirección. Me dijo que estabas muy solo y que viniera a vigilarte en su lugar.

Mo rodó los ojos, ciertamente eso sonaba a algo que el alfa diría.

\- Estoy bien, ya puedes largarte…

El rubio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y sin pedir permiso lo abrazó efusivamente, pillando desprevenido al pelirrojo y casi tirando el pequeño mueble al suelo.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien. He Tian y tú me teníais muy preocupado, anoche os vi huir de esos tipos raros y cuando me llamó de madrugada pensé que me iba a decir que habías muerto. 

¿Que qué?  
¿En qué momento les había visto?  
No podía creerlo… pero sobre todo… ¡¿Cómo podía suponer tal atrocidad con tanta naturalidad?!

\- ¡¿Haaah?! ¡¿Qué mierdas dices?!

\- ¡No se te ocurra volver a juntarte con esa gente!

Algo se removió en el interior del pelirrojo, todavía no se acostumbraba a tener a gente que se preocupaba por él, era una muy extraña sensación a la que no sabía cómo corresponder. 

\- ¡Cómo si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo… y aparta, joder!

Jian Yi obedeció, aunque seguido se sentó en la camilla y descarado, le robó el pedazo de fruta.

\- ¡Eh, eso es mío!

\- Dámelo, tengo hambre y tú ya has comido – se excusó con inocencia.

\- ¡¡Pues vete a tu casa o baja a la cafetería!!

El rubio lo ignoró y devoró la pieza en segundos.

\- Idiota…

\- Va, va, luego bajo y te compro algo – le prometió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ahora tenemos temas más serios que tratar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Claro que sí – le aseguró, apartando la mesita a otro lugar para poder sentarse más cómo-damente en la cama, de frente a Mo – necesito que me cuentes por qué ayer una banda de criminales os perseguían a ti y a He Tian. Con detalles – realmente estaba intrigado.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado de que el otro omega le hubiera visto en tal estado.

\- Eso no te importa.

Lejos de molestarse, Jian Yi rio divertido y se inclinó hacia adelante, acaparando el espacio vital de Mo y buscando verle a los ojos.

\- ¿Es un secreto entre vosotros dos? – canturreó – seguro que tenéis un montón escondi-dos.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso?! – exclamó, apartándolo con ambas manos y sisean-do de dolor al presionar sobre sus dedos rotos.

Al rubio no se le escapó tal detalle y rápido lo agarró de la muñeca. Hasta el momento no le había prestado atención a la mano ajena.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Guan Shan trató de deshacerse del agarre y esconder la mano, pero no pudo.

\- ¡¡Nada!!

\- Joder ¿cuándo te has roto los dedos?

El omega menor frunció el ceño más no dijo nada, y el rostro de Jian se tornó pensativo. 

\- No puede ser… ¡¿te los han roto?! – la expresión ajena le dio la razón.

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Whoa ¿en serio?, déjame adivinar – hizo amago de pensar – te metiste donde no te llamaban y Tian tuvo que ir a rescatarte, como la última vez con esos tres camellos. Por eso os perseguían ¿he acertado? 

Sí, había dado de lleno.

\- ¡Que te calles!

\- Eso es que he acertado – sonrió victorioso.

\- ¡Mierda, déjame en paz y vete con tu novio, joder!

Divertido, el rubio se quitó los zapatos y acostó al lado del pelirrojo, empujándolo hacia un lado para que le hiciera hueco.

\- ¡No te tumbes a mi lado!

\- No te enfades y cuéntamelo todo.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

Con la mano sana, Guan Shan lo empujó de tirarlo de la cama, sin conseguirlo.

\- Está bien, cambiemos de tema entonces… ¿cómo va vuestra relación?

Los ojos de Mo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la pregunta. La cosa iba de mal en peor.

\- ¡¿Nuestra qué?!

\- Vuestra relación, Tian no quiere decirme nada – hizo un falso puchero – ¿Ya habéis…?

Yi hizo un gesto obsceno con sus dedos con la intención de incomodar un poco a Guan Shan, y lo consiguió, pues un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¡!! – dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa antes de estallar - ¡¡Y UNA MIERDA!! ¡¡IDIOTA, VOY A LLAMAR A LAS ENFERMERAS PARA QUE TE SAQUEN DE AQUÍ!! – gritó tratando con más insistencia de volcarlo del colchón.

\- ¡Ay! vale vale, ya me callo.  
.  
.  
.  
Varios minutos pasaron desde que Jian dejó de molestar a Guan Shan y desde que este se calmó, puede que incluso hubieran sido horas, ninguno de los dos lo sabían ya que no se fijaron en el reloj. Ambos estaban distraídos hablando sobre temas triviales y sin mucha tras-cendencia, cosa que llegó a impactar al rubio ya que jamás imaginó poder pasar tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo sin que este le gritara o se pusiera a la defensiva.  
Era todo un logro.  
Sin embargo, para el menor había algo extraño: parecía estar llegando la media tarde y aún no sabía nada de Tian. Cuando se despidieron de madrugada pensó que volvería a visitarlo al día siguiente, pero no había sido así, ni siquiera le había llamado o mandado un mísero men-saje y de alguna manera… aquello le hacía sentir ligeramente mal.

\- Oye – interrumpió al rubio cuando este hablaba.

\- ¿Hmm?

Vacilante sobre lo que iba a preguntarle, desvió la mirada para posarla en sus propios pies.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está He Tian?

Los ojos de Jian Yi lo vieron confundidos.

\- ¿No ha venido a verte por la mañana?

Mo negó con la cabeza.

\- No – trató de parecer lo menos trastocado posible.

\- ¿Y mensajes?

Volvió a negar y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior dudoso sobre qué hacer. No estaba segu-ro, pero como era usual imaginaba que el alfa estaría involucrado en algún asunto complicado del que el pelirrojo no tendría idea, así que lo mejor sería por una vez controlar sus propias palabras y no liarla.

\- No lo se, supongo que le habrá surgido algo importante… no estés triste, pronto te contac-tará.

El rostro del ex bailarín se crispó.

\- ¿Quién mierdas ha dicho que esté triste?

\- Lo pareces.

\- No lo estoy, idiota – medio mintió, pues quizás ahora no estuviera triste, pero sí algo afligido.

\- No te preocupes, es normal.

\- … ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A que es tu alfa y ha hecho mucho por ti.

Mo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo al escuchar tal pronombre al lado de “alfa”. Sí, sabía que era su alfa, así como sabía que cada vez se sentía mejor a su lado, pero eso no significaba que la simple idea le diera escalofríos.

\- Cierra la boca.

Yi suspiró.

\- Hah, eres muy afortunado.

El semblante del pelirrojo se torció, precisamente la palabra afortunado era la que menos podía adecuarse a él y a su vida, más prefirió no rebatir nada porque imaginaba lo que Jian Yi iba a decir…  
… y no se equivocaba.  
El muy bocazas siguió hablando.

\- Te ha salvado dos veces, te da dinero por cocinarle, te compró un traje, de seguro te lleva a sitios caros – con cada palabra que soltaba por la boca, el rostro de Mo se   
oscurecía más y más – oh, y te consiguió un trabaj--

\- ¡Mierda cállate, ya se todo lo que ha hecho no hace falta que me lo repitas!

Jian Yi rio, pero pronto su semblante se tornó molesto cuando el móvil de Mo vibró sobre la mesilla y este mismo lo empujó de la cama hasta tirarlo al suelo, solo para hacerse con el aparato.

\- ¡Hey, podía habértelo dado yo!

Guan Shan no le escuchó, los latidos desbocados de su corazón y sus mil pensamientos por segundo no se lo permitieron. Todavía no lo había encendido, no sabía quién era, pero en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que fuera el azabache, más grande fue su confusión cuando al desbloquear la pantalla apareció un número desconocido en sus notificaciones.  
“¿Qué mierdas…?”  
Algo dudoso, pinchó en el número, conteniendo el aliento al darse cuenta de que esos men-sajes realmente pertenecían a He Tian.

“Pequeño Mo”  
“¿Cómo estás?”

Respiró acompasado para tratar de calmar su pulso, sintiéndose como todo un estúpido al emocionarse por semejante estupidez. Una vez lo consiguió, frunció el ceño y se puso a escribir, pero fue interrumpido por el otro omega.

\- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado e inclinándose para ver, reduciendo el espacio vital de Mo - ¡Ah, tu alf-!

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca o te vuelvo a tirar de la cama! ¡Y aléjate de mí!

Jian Yi abultó los labios y obedeció resignado, dejando que Mo respondiera el mensaje tran-quilo.  
Por su lado, los dedos del ex bailarín temblaban ligeramente. Hacía un día que había visto a Tian, sin embargo, estaba nervioso.

“¿Dónde mierdas estás?”  
“Dile al jodido Jian Yi que se vaya, lleva molestándome toda la tarde”

Realmente Guan Shan tenía una pregunta más importante que hacerle: ¿por qué no había venido a verle?, pero jamás se atrevería a decírsela.

“Pobre Jian Yi, deja que te haga compañía haha”  
“¿O es que ya me echas de menos y solo quieres la mía?”

Claramente Tian evadió aquella primera pregunta, sacando de una descarada manera el lado más avergonzado y rabioso del omega.

“¡QUE TE JODAN!”  
“¡Y UNA MIERDA TE ECHO DE MENOS!”  
¡HAZNOS UN FAVOR A TODOS Y NO VENGAS MÁS!

No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro que tras el otro lado de la línea Tian se estaba riendo, siempre que conseguía enfadar al pelirrojo lo hacía.  
“Me temo que vas a quedarte con las ganas ;)”  
“Ponte bien pronto, Pequeño Mo <3”

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño a la pantalla al ver ese corazón y justo después le respondió.

“Muérete, bastardo .l.”

Tian se desconectó.  
Durante un rato más se quedó observando el teléfono con la leve ilusión de que volviera a responderle, más no recibió ningún otro mensaje.  
Por algún motivo se sentía mucho mejor tras haber hablado con el alfa, no sabía decir el por qué pero sin duda le calmaba hacerlo. No obstante en el fondo, muchas dudas le llenaban la cabeza, dudas acerca de su partida, del uso de otro número sin explicación…   
¿Qué mierdas estaría haciendo para tanto misterio?  
Por primera vez en su vida empezó a cuestionarse que era lo que Tian hacía y en qué trabaja-ba, aunque no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, pues Jian Yi lo sacó pronto de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó el rubio acercándose de nuevo a su pantalla, invadiéndole la privacidad con el fin de leer toda la conversación.

\- ¡AAAAAAHH, NADA!

\- Segundo día -

Mo Guan Shan estaba sentado en la cama y leyendo una revista tranquilamente. Ninguna noticia había tenido sobre He Tian, no a excepción del mensaje de buenos días que le había enviado por la mañana, y aunque su ambiente estuviera más calmado sin él rondando a su alrededor, una desagradable sensación de vacío se había instalado en su pecho desde que despertó.  
Bah, durante todo el día trató de no tomarle importancia al asunto, centrando su atención en cosas irrelevantes como la televisión, el teléfono móvil y ahora, la revista.  
Pero lo peor sin duda no era eso, sino lo aburrido que era estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, sin apenas movimiento y sin compañía más allá de los médicos y enfermeras que venían a traerle la comida o a revisarlo.  
Era horrible, tanto que había llegado incluso a apreciar y desear la presencia del insufrible Jian Yi, quien había prometido volver al hospital sobre las seis de la tarde. Si lo que decía era cierto y no mentía, faltaban poco menos de quince minutos para que llegara.   
De repente alguien llamó a su puerta y su médico, un alfa de unos 30 años, entró.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Mo ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Bastante mejor…

\- Genial, vengo a hacerle una pequeña revisión, así que siéntese en el orillo por favor.

Sin decir nada, el omega obedeció y dejó que el médico examinara sus heridas y vendajes que según sus palabras, estaban mucho mejor y en dos días podría regresar a casa. Aquella noticia realmente le animó, apenas llevaba 48 horas ahí y ya se estaba muriendo del asco.

\- Bien Señor Mo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas importantes – el aludido lo miró esperan-do por ellas - ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entró en celo?

Vaya, esa pregunta lo pilló desprevenido.

\- ¡¿Haaah?!

\- No se avergüence, es algo rutinario, solo para descartar posibles sorpresas.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

\- No se, hará más o menos un mes.

\- ¿Y cada cuánto suele tenerlo?

\- … cada tres.

El médico arqueó las cejas sorprendido, la temperatura corporal del omega era algo más alta de lo usual y en primera instancia pensó que podría entrar pronto en calor.

\- ¿Suele ser regular?

\- Sí – medio mintió, pues siempre lo había sido hasta que Tian apareció en el club y lo aceleró por primera vez… más esa parte prefirió omitirla, así como la otra noche que se lo indujeron mediante droga.

\- Está bien – el alfa suspiró y atribuyó dicha temperatura a una pequeña fiebre a causa de la recuperación de su cuerpo - ¿hay algo que considere que necesite saber? ¿pareja romántica o sexual? ¿algo que pueda influir en su estro?

Aquellas preguntas estaban incomodando un poco al pelirrojo, podía verse en los gestos ner-viosos de su cuerpo.  
¿En serio eran necesarias tantas preguntas de ese tipo?

\- No – respondió lo más firme posible y el médico dejó de insistir.

\- Bien, todo en orden. Aun así avisa si sientes algo fuera de lo normal – le dijo con una amable sonrisa tras acabar su revisión – vendré a verte mañana para comprobar tu mejoría. Que tenga un buen día.

El alfa se fue.  
Mo Guan Shan frunció el ceño, las palabras del mayor le habían dejado descolocado. Por el momento no sentía nada raro en su cuerpo, no más allá del ligero calor de la fiebre, más teniendo en cuenta que su estro siempre había sido regular no veía razones por las que se le fuera a adelantar ahora, así que no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo su revista…  
… no obstante, pronto tuvo que parar de nuevo al recibir la visita que había estado esperan-do durante su largo y aburrido día.

\- ¡¡Pelirrojooooo!!

Esa taladrante voz… Guan Shan arrugó el rostro nada más oírla, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber deseado por un segundo que Jian Yi viniera. Por suerte esta vez iba acompañado de su pareja, al menos este podría controlarlo un poco para tener algo más de paz.

\- ¡Te hemos traído un regalo!

\- ¿Hmm? – aquello captó la atención del menor y se levantó de la cama para recibirlos, más cuando el rubio sacó las manos de su espalda se dio cuenta de que el supuesto regalo era un ramo de flores metido en un pequeño jarrón. Su semblante se transformó - ¿Para qué mier-das me traes eso? ¡No me estoy muriendo, idiota!

\- Leí que las flores animan a los pacientes, anda ponlo por ahí – dijo entusiasmado poniéndo-le el obsequio en las manos – me muero de hambre ¿la comida de la cafetería es buena?

El menor chasqueó la lengua y dejó el regalo en la mesa para después apoyarse contra el marco de la ventana.

\- No, sabe a mierda – mintió – corre y ve por ella.

Como respuesta Jian Yi le sacó el dedo del medio antes de correr hacia la puerta soltando un “enseguida vuelvo” antes de desaparecer y dejar al pelirrojo a solas con Zheng Xi, quien tam-bién se apoyó contra la ventana, quedándose en silencio.  
Guan Shan lo miró de reojo. No sabía que decirle, de hecho, apenas recordaba haber mante-nido una conversación con él, pues además de no ser bueno con las palabras, este parecía ser demasiado serio e introvertido.  
No es que le cayera mal, para nada, tan solo no sabía cómo abordarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – terminó por preguntar el castaño rompiendo el mutismo instalado. 

\- Bien, supongo.

\- Lo pareces, realmente pensé que ibas a verte mucho peor, pero puedes levantarte y caminar.

Mo frunció el ceño.

\- No soy tan débil...

\- No, ya lo veo – hizo una pausa – y me alegro de que así sea, tanto por ti como por Tian, no pensé que estaríais tan enteros.

Relajó un poco el entrecejo.

\- Jian Yi me ha contado un poco lo que pasó. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero… ¿por qué pactar con esos tipos?

Pensó en no decírselo, al fin y al cabo no eran sus asuntos, pero ya qué más daba…

\- Necesitaba dinero – se justificó sin más.

\- …

\- …

Zhan abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el omega lo detuvo.

\- No digas nada, no necesito la compasión de nadie – chasqueó la lengua frustrado y se giró hacia la ventana para no seguir viéndole la cara al alfa – estoy harto de la situación y lo último que necesito es que alguien me mire con lástima…

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escucharlo. Realmente no iba a comentar nada que pudiera ofenderlo, pero prefirió guardar silencio al ver que era un tema demasiado delicado para este.   
De repente algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, y es que hacia ellos se acercaba la figura de un omega que no había visto en su vida.

\- Eh…

Zheng Xi intentó llamar al pelirrojo, avisarle de que un tipo extraño estaba en la habitación, pero este seguía desahogándose y ni siquiera lo escuchaba, totalmente ajeno a que esa persona tras de él estaba a punto de acorralarlo contra la ventana, y cuando lo hizo, cuando Mo sintió esa presencia pegada a su espalda empujándolo contra el cristal, se quedó pasmado.   
No fue capaz de reaccionar, no pudo alejarse y no reconoció la presencia hasta que la perso-na en cuestión habló. 

\- ¿Estás hospitalizado y ni siquiera me avisas? – susurró suave sobre su oído – que malo…

Guan Shan notó su sangre helarse y de un impulso saltó al pecho de Zhan Xi, quien no se es-peraba tal reacción y lo sujetó como pudo.

\- ¡Tú…! – su cerebro cortocircuitó y no supo cómo seguir la frase, de todo el mundo que pudiera venir a verle, o sea, muy poca gente, la visita de She Li era la que menos esperaba… y la que menos deseaba - ¡¿Q-qué cojones haces aquí?!

\- Tanto tiempo sin hablar y así me recibes…

La voz de Li mostraba una falsa ofensa, Mo lo sabía, así como sabía que quería que se largara ahora mismo. Inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No podía evitarlo, She Li le ponía muy nervioso y en el fondo, incluso llegaba a temerlo.  
El todavía stripper rio por lo bajo al verlo en tal estado, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al provocarle tales sensaciones.  
Ver al pelirrojo asustado era adictivo.

\- ¿Temblando en los brazos de un alfa que no es el tuyo? – bromeó con una clara intención de molestarlo y consiguiendo su cometido.

\- ¡¿Haah?!

De una el pelirrojo se separó de Zheng Xi, haciendo uso del orgullo que había dejado escapar por un momento. Por su lado, el castaño entrecerró los ojos y analizó al peligris con la mirada: no sabía quién era este, pero le transmitía un aura oscura que no le gustaba un pelo.  
She Li se percató de la intensa mirada que el alfa le daba y como respuesta le dedicó una son-risa torcida que puso los pelos de punta al susodicho y es que nunca, jamás, había conocido a un omega tan escalofriante como aquel.  
Necesitaba saber su nombre.

\- ¿Quién ere-?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – interrumpió Jian Yi entrando por la puerta sujetando tres bocadillos con los brazos. Nadie de los presentes lo había escuchado llegar y por ende, los tres se sobresal-taron al verlo.

She bufó suave por la nariz y desvió la atención del alfa para ponerla sobre el rubio, el mismo que observaba con atención al otro omega, intentando averiguar quién era.  
“Pelo gris”  
“Piel algo oscura”  
“Ojos ámbar”  
“Sombrío”  
Jian enumeraba las cualidades del tipo frente a él con el fin de hurgar en sus recuerdos y conocer la identidad del tipo, pero en ellos no había nada.

\- Que de caras nuevas…

Despacio, Li avanzó hacia el rubio para verlo más de cerca.  
Zheng Xi se tensó en el lugar y por instinto dejó salir una ráfaga de amenazantes feromonas, dándole a entender al otro omega que el rubio era su pareja, que no se atreviera a hacerle nada.  
Interesante, a ver hasta dónde podía llegar…

\- Hey, te he hecho una pregunta tipo siniestro – lo señaló con el dedo – dime quién eres o llamaré a las enfermeras para que te saquen de aquí.

\- Heh – Li rio por lo bajo – no sabía que el pelirrojo tuviera amigos tan divertidos. En el club no eras tan amigable…

\- ¿Ah? 

“¿El club?”  
“¿A qué se refería con el club? ¿acaso es un antiguo compañero de trabajo?”  
No estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que sí, era de que ese chico no era una buena persona.  
Jian Yi frunció el ceño sin dejarse intimidar, el omega estaba cada vez más cerca de él y su expresión indescifrable le provocaba escalofríos.

\- ¡She Li, déjalo en paz! – exclamó Guan Shan al ver al alfa apretar los puños con rabia con el fin de evitar que la situación fuera a más.

“¿She Li?”  
Las neuronas de Jian Yi conectaron, aquel nombre sí que le sonaba y pronto cayó en la cuenta del por qué.  
¿Ese no era el tipo del que les había hablado He Tian? El que había provocado que violaran al pelirrojo…  
Sí, sí que lo era, con razón daba tanto miedo.

\- ¡JODER, TÚ ERES SHE LI!

El aludido arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al ver que el rubio soltaba los bocadillos y se abalan-zaba hacia él con intenciones de golpearlo.  
Lo esquivó.

\- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, ALÉJATE DEL PELIRROJO!

Li esbozó una sonrisilla ladina. Vaya que sí era popular entre el extraño grupo de amigos que Guan Shan había formado… al parecer estaban al tanto de todo.  
Jian trató de golpearlo de nuevo, más antes de que pudiera, alguien lo sujetó de la camiseta.

\- Niño, ¿dónde te crees que estás? Esto es un hospital no un patio de recreo – le regañó una de las enfermeras mientras le tenía retenido.

\- ¡S-señora suélteme! Ese omega de ahí no es una buena persona – señaló al peligris – tengo que…

\- No me importa. Si queréis pelearos ya podéis iros a la calle – espetó y en menos de un minuto la mujer echó a los tres del cuarto, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara. 

El rubio refunfuñó por lo bajo por el trato recibido, pero seguido volvió a encarar a She Li, quien se reía descaradamente para hacerlo enfurecer.  
Zheng Xi supo lo que el peligris pretendía y trató de tranquilizar a su novio.

\- Jian Yi, cálmate.

El aludido gruñó y Li ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Así que Jian Yi ¿no?, bien… - le dedicó una sonrisa de amabilidad claramente forzada – me agradas, espero volver a verte algún día.

Tras decir eso el stripper metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó, dejando a la pareja de lo más desconcertada y con una desagradable sensación en el cuerpo, especialmente para el rubio, pues esas últimas palabras parecían más una amenaza que un halago.  
Zhan notó a su pareja muy tensa y con cariño lo rodeó de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un leve beso en la sien para calmarlo, consiguiéndolo al momento.

\- Anda, esperemos un poco a que salga la enfermera para volver a entrar.


	40. Capítulo 40.

Tercer día.

Jian Yi lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento al aire. Era de noche, Guan Shan estaba quedándose dormido y llevaba encerrado con él en esa sala desde media tarde. No pretendía irse a dormir a casa pues al día siguiente tenía libre y el omega se encontraba bastante mal: la fiebre le había subido y de vez en cuando le dolía la cabeza. Quizás sus síntomas fueran una tontería, pero bien sabía que por mucho que este se quejara de su compañía, no le gustaba pasarse casi todo el día solo, mucho menos estando enfermo.  
Además, había pasado toda la mañana y tarde algo desanimado y aunque este no lo dijera, era consciente de que la causa era la ausencia de He Tian.  
Quizás el pelirrojo lo autonegara, pero su parte omega pertenecía al mafioso y poco a poco el mismo Mo estaba cediendo a él, así que en el fondo era inevitable que no sufriera al no te-nerlo a su lado, al no saber dónde estaba ni el por qué apenas daba señales de vida.  
De solo pensar que algo así podría pasarle a él y a Zhan Xi se le formaba un nudo en la gargan-ta. 

\- Pelirrojo… - lo llamó para comprobar si todavía seguía algo consciente.

\- Hmmm – le respondió sin fuerzas, de camino a caer profundamente dormido.

\- Voy un segundo a dar un paseo, ahora vengo.

Ya no recibió respuesta, así que despacio se levantó de la incómoda silla y salió al pasillo a estirar las piernas, de tantas horas sentado las tenía agarrotadas.  
Volvería en un rato.  
.  
.  
.  
Guan Shan respiraba agitado, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y haciendo un círcu-lo a su alrededor, los cuerpos de sus enemigos, magullados y suplicando piedad por sus vidas.  
El omega reía arrogante, antes habían intentado apalizarlo y cortarle los dedos, pero ahora todos yacían inconscientes o llorando y no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

\- S-señor Mo, pare…

No quiso escucharlo y se acercó a él con la idea de golpearlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue detenido por He Tian, quien estaba a su lado, también con las manos manchadas y con un aspecto feroz en el rostro que le hacía lucir de lo más varonil

\- Ya basta, Pequeño Mo – la voz de este fue suave y conciliadora – lo has hecho muy bien, estos hijos de puta ya han tenido suficiente. No sabía que eras tan fuerte…

El pecho del pelirrojo se hinchó de satisfacción al escuchar tantos piropos salir de la boca de Tian. Sonrió orgulloso y el alfa correspondió dicha sonrisa, tomándolo después por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que sus pechos quedaron pegados.

\- Eres el omega más increíble. Tu mirada es tan fiera, tan ruda…

La razón del omega se perdía ente tantas alabanzas, al fin el alfa reconocía su fuerza y no podía sentirse mejor, más cuando este le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano no pudo evitar jadear de gusto.  
Disfrutaba de cada roce que el mayor le regalaba, siempre conseguía que su cuerpo se estre-meciera de placer con gran facilidad, y esta no era la excepción.  
Despacio, Tian se acercó a su oreja, delineándola con la punta de la nariz.

\- Soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, eres invencible – susurró suave, dándole seguido una pequeña mordida que le arrancó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta – sí, regálame más de esos, me vuelve loco escucharte.

La piel de Mo se erizaba con cada palabra o roce y el mayor se atrevió a llevar sus caricias más allá. Paseó sus grandes manos por la espalda ajena, lento, disfrutando de cada espasmo del omega, hasta que llegar a lo más bajo y agarrarle las nalgas con descaro.  
Guan Shan dio un brinco y por instinto se pegó más al cuerpo del alfa.  
Alrededor ya no había nadie, los tipos habían desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos y el de-seo implícito de devorarse mutuamente.  
He Tian masajeó el firme trasero del omega, aventurándose a colar su diestra bajo el panta-lón y la ropa interior de este.

\- Nngh.

Un gimoteo de placer abandonó los labios de Mo y por vergüenza, este escondió su rostro en el cuello del alfa, embriagándose de ese adictivo aroma que tanto le gustaba y que ahora era mucho más intenso y caliente.  
El mayor suspiró de gusto con cada sonido que Shan le daba. Queriendo sacar más de estos deslizó la punta de la lengua por la mandíbula contraria hasta llegar a su cuello y dejar un húmedo beso. Mientras tanto, sus dedos se adentraron más profundo hasta tantear la en-trada del menor y notando como de ella emanaba una gran cantidad de humedad, tanta que pronto todas sus falanges se empaparon.

\- A-aah…

\- Estás muy mojado, Pequeño Mo – murmuró ronco a la par que con uno de sus dedos presionaba contra el lubricado músculo - ¿Es porque quieres esto?

Sí, sí que lo quería, lo necesitaba.  
Mo se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del mayor, asintió abochornado. Ahora era el turno del He de sentirse orgulloso y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro. No iba a hacerlo esperar más, así que dejó entrar su índice muy despacio, notando como poco a poco el ome-ga se abría para él.

\- Haaah.

Aquello se sentía muy bien.

\- Mo, mírame a los ojos – ordenó, más el aludido no quería, le daba mucho pudor – demués-trame tu valentía y mírame.

Tian sabía que ese era el resorte para lograr su cometido y así fue, Guan Shan salió de su escondi-te y le sostuvo la mirada al alfa, una miraba que trataba de pacer calmada, pero que portaba una lujuria desmedida que obligó al alfa a gruñir de gusto.  
Buscando provocarlo más, el azabache aprovechó para meter el resto de su dedo de una estocada y disfrutar de como el cuerpo del ex stripper se derretía de placer entre sus brazos.

\- Haah, Pequeño Mo, me pones muy caliente…

Guan Shan notó algo duro contra su estómago y un agradable cosquilleo se extendió por su cuerpo al percatarse de que se trataba de la erección del alfa, tan grande y apetitosa que la boca se le hacía agua.  
No obstante, poco tiempo tuvo para disfrutarlo pues Tian sacó su dedo hasta la mitad solo para volver a enterrarlo profundo y arrancarle más gemidos de los que tanto disfrutaba, varias veces más. 

\- A-aaggh

Ugh, le daba tanta vergüenza que lo escuchara… y encima el muy maldito sonreía malicioso. No podía tolerarlo, tenía que hacerlo callar, así que muy abochornado se apretó más contra su erección recibiendo su primer gemido de recompensa. 

\- Eres un travieso.

\- C-cállate…

He Tian rio excitado.

\- Ven aquí.

De una enganchó las piernas del pelirrojo para subirlo a su regazo y acorralarlo contra la pa-red. Seguido lo tomó de la nuca y muy despacio lo acercó a su rostro, buscando esos labios tan apetitosos.  
Mo supo lo que pretendía y no puso resistencia. Tan solo se acercó más a él, obediente, an-sioso por probar esa boca.  
Temblaba nervioso.  
Y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

\- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

… de un sobresalto despertó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, agitado y sudoroso.

\- ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡He Tian jodido pervertido! ¡Aaagghhh!

Frustrado se frotó la cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera deshacerse del sueño que acaba-ba de tener y es que… mierda ¿por qué tenía que soñar tales cosas? Debía ser cosa de la fiebre, no había otra explicación, conscientemente jamás desearía algo como eso.  
No, simplemente no.  
Por muy bien que Tian se viese, por muy atento que fuera con él, la respuesta siempre se-ría… ¿no?  
Ugh que más daba, lo último que necesitaba ahora era ponerse a pensar en semejantes ton-terías. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo y como si solo quisiera joderle, este había despertado con una dura erección entre sus piernas y una desagradable humedad en su parte trasera.

\- Oh, mierda.

¿En serio se había excitado tanto con eso? Vale que en el sueño sí lo había hecho, bastante, pero en la vida real… joder que fastidio, tenía que aliviarse antes de que el idiota de Jian Yi llegara de su paseo.  
Desesperado se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, pero un leve mareo le nubló la vista unos segundos y tuvo que quedar sentado para reponerse. Era molesto, la necesidad de tocarse no hacía más que crecer al igual que el calor de sus entrañas, así que cuando llegó al baño lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara para refrescarse.  
Durante unos segundos se quedó viendo al espejo: su pecho subía y bajaba en una irregular respiración, su piel sudaba y sus mejillas cada vez se hacían más y más rojas conforme los latidos de su corazón bombeaban más rápido.  
Eso significaba…

\- No, no, no, no.

Los ojos de Mo se abrieron espantados al notar como sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un bofetón de calor le sacudió de arriba abajo hasta hacerlo caer de culo al suelo. Gimió sorprendido.  
No podía ser.  
Todavía faltaban dos meses.  
¿Por qué tenía que entrar en celo ahora?

\- J-joder.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas se negaban a mantenerlo en pie y cada vez que lo in-tentaba acaba por caerse de vuelta.  
Una nueva ráfaga de calor lo agitó de pies a cabeza y tanto su habitación como todo el pasillo se llenó de embriagantes y dulces feromonas que llamaron la atención de muchos de los allí presentes.

“M-mierda”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Hmmm…

Concentrado en la máquina expendedora, Jian Yi meditaba sobre qué le apetecía comer: patatas o chocolate.

\- Creo que… - pulsó el código de las patatas - ¡¿Haah?! ¿16 yuanes por esto? ¡Vaya estafa!

Tch, que le dieran a la máquina, no pensaba gastarse tanto por un maldito snack, además, tampoco tenía tanta hambre.  
De repente desde lo lejos del pasillo llegó a sus fosas nasales un olor muy dulce que conocía bastante bien, el olor de un omega en celo. Rio por lo bajo, lo lamentaba por el desafortunado al que le había tocado, debía ser duro entrar en calor en un sitio como un hospital.  
Se encogió de hombros y siguió su paseo, tan solo esperaba que al susodicho no le fuera de-masiado mal…  
Varios enfermeros omegas corrían hacia el lugar de donde procedía tal aroma, seguidos de algún que otro médico alfa, protegidos estos con mascarillas.  
El rubio los observó sin darles mucha importancia, no por el momento.

\- ¡Rápido, el paciente de la 221 acaba de entrar en celo!

Yi se quedó pensando: el paciente de la 221…  
¡¡Joder, era el pelirrojo!!  
Sin perder un segundo echó a correr tras ellos, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al ver a multitud de violentos alfas en la puerta de la habitación queriendo entrar y siendo detenidos por los médicos e incluso miembros de seguridad, quienes se dedicaban a apartarlos como podían para que los enfermeros pudieran llegar hasta Guan Shan.  
Toda una repulsiva escena.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El calor de su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar y la ropa le molestaba. Intentó quitársela, pero sus manos temblaban y no era capaz de deshacerse siquiera de los pantalones.

\- Ugh…

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía en una eterna agonía que lo estaba matando. Sus piernas estaban empapadas en fluidos y su entrada palpitaba con necesidad. Tenía que calmarse, aliviarse de alguna manera o se volvería loco…  
Sin pudor alguno, coló su mano sana bajo la ropa y de una introdujo su dedo en su entrada hasta chocar con el nudillo, tal y como Tian había hecho en su sueño, más lejos de sentir alivio al verse estimulado, la cosa fue a peor.  
Movió su dedo con desesperación en busca de algo de liberación y con la mano vendada aga-rró como pudo su miembro para agitarlo violentamente hasta que por fin, consiguió correrse con un sonoro y lastimero gemido.  
Fue rápido. Estaba necesitado, sin embargo, ni de lejos era suficiente. El alivio duró apenas dos segundos y el calor regresó con más fuerza.  
Mo sabía lo que necesitaba para calmarse, sabía que necesitaba a He Tian, sin él toda esa tortura no haría más que hacerse más insoportable.  
Si tan solo estuviera ahí, tocándolo, besándolo, embistiéndolo… ugh, pensar en él disparaba sus hormonas y por instinto su cuerpo se puso a cuatro patas, apoyando el torso en el suelo y levantando las caderas, ofreciéndose a alguien que por desgracia no estaba ahí.  
Inesperadamente el aroma de varios alfas descontrolados se filtró por la puerta y Mo se tensó. Estos desconocidos habían acudido a su “llamada” y al parecer se estaban aglomerando en la puerta de la habitación, deseosos de entrar para unirse al omega y calmar sus calores, pero este no quería a ninguno de ellos… solo quería a su alfa.  
Tembloroso se arrastró hacia la puerta del baño y echó el pestillo a duras penas, desplomándose en el suelo justo después por una nueva ráfaga de calor.  
Gimoteó desesperado.  
Todo su cuerpo le quemaba horrores y lágrimas de dolor y frustración brotaron de sus ojos.  
Joder, ¿por qué tenía que estar solo? ¿dónde estaba Tian? Aquello era insoportable…

\- ¡Señor Mo!

Alguien golpeó la puerta con aparente calma, era una enfermera y por el olor que desprendía también era omega.

\- Abra por favor, venimos a ayudarle.

El susodicho negó repetidas veces.

\- N-no.

\- No vamos a hacerle daño, abra.

No, no iba a hacerlo, no quería abrir a nadie que no fuera el moreno.

\- ¡Pelirrojo! – la voz de Jian Yi al otro lado de la puerta le devolvió un poco a la realidad – joder, ¿te dejo unos minutos a solas y entras en celo?

Como respuesta recibió un quejido de dolor que hizo al rubio chasquear la lengua.

\- Abre la puerta.

\- Nggh, n-no, H-He Tian…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por la sorpresa. La última vez que lo vio en celo también suplicó por el alfa, pero no dejaba de asombrarle cada vez que lo hacía.

\- Guan Shan quita el pestillo, vas a ponerte peor si no sales de ahí - sin respuesta. - Agh, abre y llamamos a He Tian – claramente mintió, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa para que el terco omega cediera y aun con esas, no tenía ninguna esperanza de que lo hiciera, así que suspiró satisfecho al escuchar el “clic” que anunciaba que Mo por fin había abierto la puerta.

La imagen que se presentó ante él le dejó pasmado y es que sin duda, ver al pelirrojo en una muy sugerente posición, con la ropa empapada y descolocada y llorando de  
desesperación era algo tan diferente a su verdadera personalidad que le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Caray, estás hecho mierda. 

\- Ugh, J-Jian Yi… d-duele.

Jian suspiró y dejó paso a los enfermeros, quienes se agacharon para levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo a la cama.  
.  
.  
.  
Tras varios minutos de agonía pudieron tumbar al omega en el colchón. Jian Yi observaba todo desde una esquina de la habitación, sintiendo un poco de lástima por Mo. Hacía años que no pasaba un celo a solas, aunque recordaba lo frustrante que era no tener a alguien para compartirlo, mucho más cuando ese alguien tenía nombre y apellidos.  
Los médicos y enfermeras intentaban tranquilizarlo y bajar un poco su fiebre mediante gasas húmedas antes de suministrarle nada, pero no había manera, Mo seguía retorciéndose entre las sábanas. 

\- A-aahh H-He Tianngh.

\- ¿Quién es He Tian? – cuestionó uno de los enfermeros claramente confundido.

\- Quizás sea su alfa.

\- Pero no está marcado.

Jian los escuchó discutir y salió a responder sus dudas.

\- Sí que lo es.

\- ¿Qué? ¿y dónde está? - el médico preguntó algo esperanzado, pues si el paciente tenía novio o estaba siendo cortejado podría pasar el estro con él sin necesidad de usar elementos externos y sin meterse en problemas con nadie. Bien era sabido que si un omega cortaba su celo teniendo un compañero este podría molestarse bastante.

\- Es… complicado.

\- ...

Ninguno de los sanitarios preguntó por más detalles respecto al tema, tan solo entendieron que no podía estar presente y que debían actuar de otra forma.

\- Chico - le llamó una enfermera - ¿Sabes si ha utilizado supresores recientemente? 

\- Las dos últimas veces, pero la segunda no funcionó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo drogaron para provocarle el celo y al darle el supresor no hizo efecto.

La mujer abrió los ojos incrédula, ninguno de los ahí presentes habían sido informado de tal cosa y era un dato de gran importancia.

\- Está bien, usaremos un calmante - sugirió el doctor y todos estuvieron de acuerdo por una sencilla razón: si volvían a usar supresores tan seguido era bastante probable que su fertilidad se viera dañada, así que antes que arriesgarse, optaron por tranquilizarlo a través del sueño.

\- N-no… i-iros, q-quiero a T-Tian... 

Yi no podía negar que estaba más que sorprendido, la vez anterior Mo era mucho más sumiso durante el celo y sin embargo ahora no se dejaba hacer por nadie, solo repetía una y otra vez el nombre del mafioso  
De repente una idea malvada cruzó su mente.

\- ¡!

Quizás fuera algo cruel, pues sabía que si Guan Shan se enterara se molestaría mucho, pero el momento lo requería así que sacó el teléfono, entró al chat del moreno y activó el audio.  
El omega gemía de dolor. Su voz se rompía en sollozos cada vez que las sábanas rozaban su piel y la ropa del pijama se sentía como el infierno.

\- C-calor, mucho calor aaugh – se quejó sin fuerzas – He T-Tian… a-alfa…

Mo no era capaz de articular palabra alguna sin desmoronarse, tan solo sus instintos le grita-ban que decir, a quién llamar.

\- Q-que venga-agh, lo q-quiero, q-quiero follar.

Ya era suficiente. Jian Yi cortó el audio y lo envió.  
“He Tian”  
“Toma, un audio exclusivo de Mo gimiendo tu nombre”  
“Hehe, he pasado más celos con tu omega que tú”  
Sí, con eso último tenía la esperanza de molestarlo aunque fuera un poquito.  
Tal como esperaba, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.  
“Jodido cabrón, no juegues con eso capullo”  
“...”  
“Suena muy caliente, casi se me pone dura”  
El semblante del omega se descompuso del asco al imaginar tal cosa y de su boca escapó un “eewww”. Tan solo quería joderlo un poco, pero al parecer no había sido tan buena idea.  
Iba a responderle con alguna reprimenda, más Tian volvió a hablarle antes de que enviara el mensaje.  
“¿Pero está bien?”  
…  
Borró sus palabras anteriores. No podía ver al alfa, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de la broma sexual, en el fondo estaba muy preocupado y le carcomía no poder estar a su lado.  
“Sí, no te preocupes, los médicos los están atendiendo”  
“No te olvides que lo has dejado a cargo del mejor ;)”


	41. Capítulo 41.

Primer día.

Una agradable melodía flotaba en el club, acompañada de una dulce voz procedente de una hermosa omega que cantaba con soltura y delicadeza sobre el elegante escenario. Varios de los presentes la miraban con atención, deleitados, otros tantos simplemente la escuchaban de fondo, y He Tian… era de los segundos.   
Su cabeza no atendía a cosas tan insignificantes como aquella. Estaba a punto de reunirse con alguien importante, alguien a quien llevaba varios meses sin ver, el anfitrión de ese club al que, de vez en cuando, acudían varios peces gordos de la ciudad.   
El jefe del clan Jin.   
¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado sin tener contacto con ellos?  
Años, casi ni recordaba su existencia, o más bien no quería hacerlo.  
Detestaba a ese tipo, de siempre lo había hecho, pero su padre y él habían sido muy buenos amigos y en más de una ocasión se habían echado una mano mutuamente, así que, de alguna manera, ambos clanes estaban unidos a pesar del paso del tiempo.  
No tenía ninguna gana de verlo y el propio He Cheng compartía la misma repulsión hacia él, pero necesitaban ayuda y dada la situación que estaban viviendo estrechar lazos con viejos amigos era una muy buena opción, así que su hermano insistió en que fuera a hablar con él y Tian no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.   
¿Pero dónde cojones estaba?  
Se giró para localizarlo entre la multitud y lo descubrió con varios tipos en una mesa a lo lejos, riendo como cerdos y discutiendo sobre vete a saber qué cosa.  
Joder, odiaba que le hicieran esperar…  
Volvió a darse la vuelta y se acomodó en el mullido sofá para encenderse un cigarrillo y calmarse. A la segunda calada, el tal Jin por fin se acercó. 

\- Dichosos los ojos, el pequeño He. 

Tian aguantó la desagradable mueca que pulsaba por salir al escuchar esa desagradable voz, apagó el cigarro y se levantó para recibirlo.

\- Un placer volver a verlo, señor Jin – falsa sonrisa amable le dedicó mientras le tendía la mano, la cual fue estrechada al momento.

El tipo en cuestión era incluso más desagradable de lo que el moreno recordaba; tendría unos 50 años, estaba medio calvo, camino al sobrepeso y con una mirada pervertida constantemente dibujada en su rostro. Le repugnaba.

\- Hay que ver como has crecido, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, eras tan pequeño y adorable… ¿cuántos años tenías, 8? 

He Tian apretó los dientes ante tal comentario. Bien podría parecer inofensivo, pero por todos era sabido que el señor Jin tenía un gusto repulsivo por los infantes y adolescentes, así que escuchar aquel “pequeño y adorable” salir de su boca le revolvió el estómago.

\- 7 – respondió lo más normal posible.

\- Aaah ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo que ya estoy viejo – su gesto se tornó melancólico por unos segundos antes de volver a reaccionar – vamos siéntate.

En un ademán educado le señaló el cómodo sofá y ambos se sentaron en él, uno frente al otro.

\- No voy a mentirte, me alegré al recibir tu llamada, pensé que no volvería a saber de vosotros nunca más. 

\- Los tiempos eran tranquilos, no precisábamos de la ayuda de nadie – se excusó y el mayor cruzó los brazos.

\- Vuestro padre y yo éramos muy amigos, supongo que fui un iluso al esperar seguir manteniendo la amistad con sus hijos.

La sonrisa del moreno se transformó en una de disculpa, el tipo se veía algo molesto y lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo descontento.

\- Me disculpo si le hemos ofendido, no era nuestra intención hacerlo.

Jin rio como restándole importancia al asunto.

\- No te preocupes, parece que los jóvenes de hoy en día tenéis otra forma de ver las cosas. Me basta con que hayas venido a verme.

Tian ensanchó su sonrisa, si por él fuera estaría en cualquier otro lugar antes que ahí, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aparentar.  
En medio de la conversación uno de los camareros se acercó, un omega de apariencia muy juvenil, quizás demasiado.

\- Buenas noches señor Jin – hizo una pausa y se dirigió al moreno – c-caballero, ¿d-desean tomar algo?

El alfa mayor enarcó una ceja ante la actitud tímida que el chico había adoptado de repente. Luego respondió.

\- Un Martini para mí y para él…

\- Un whisky – le sonrió leve y un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas ajenas.

\- E-enseguida vuelvo.

El mayor dejó salir una corta y desagradable carcajada cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, carcajada que molestó al menor.

\- Heh, así que todo un seductor ¿eh? Tu padre y tu hermano eran iguales, supongo que será cosa de los He – se encogió de hombros – aunque confieso estoy algo celoso.

Tian frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- 17 recién cumplidos, pero lleva dos años trabajando para mí, ya sabes – dijo con una pizca de complicidad en su voz – ¿por qué preguntas? ¿te gusta? 

Negó con la cabeza intentando no mostrarse horrorizado.

\- No, no estoy interesado en omegas tan jóvenes. 

\- Mejor, porque es mío – le sonrió malicioso y el He trató de no evocar en su mente imágenes que prefería no recrear.

Justo en el momento el chico llegó para dejarles las bebidas, y antes de que se marchara, Jin le dio una sonora nalgada haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza, bajo la mirada de desaprobación del alfa menor.

\- Bien, pasemos a asuntos más importantes – dijo este tras darle un sorbo a su Martini – se por qué me has llamado. 

Tian arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Se que los Liu os han robado mercancía y han asesinado a algunos de vuestros hombres, todo el mundo lo sabe, así que asumo que los tiros van por ahí.

El menor frunció el ceño. Vaya que se había corrido rápido la voz…

\- Por tu silencio asumo que tengo razón, ahora dime qué es lo que habéis hecho para enfadar tanto a ese omega.

El moreno bebió un sorbo antes de proceder.

\- Su alfa se infiltró en nuestro clan, se hizo pasar por uno de los nuestros por un tiempo para sacarnos información. Nos robó toda una mercancía y huyó, pero le atrapamos…   
– hizo una pausa – … y me lo cargué.

Aquella confesión que anteriormente le hubiese quemado la garganta de remordimientos, ahora fluía natural pese al asco que se daba a sí mismo por hacer tales cosas.   
El tipo ni siquiera se sorprendió, solo le dio otro trago a su bebida y después respondió.

\- No sabía que tenía un alfa.

\- Nadie lo sabía, nos enteramos después de matarlo, al parecer lo llevaban en secreto.

\- Ya veo… - guardó silencio unos segundos antes de echar a reír – joder estáis de mierda hasta el cuello, ese pequeño y avaricioso cabrón es muy vengativo y os habéis cargado a su pareja, no puedo imaginar el rencor que ha de teneros…

\- Sabía el riesgo que corrían al infiltrarse, no íbamos a dejarlo con vida.

\- No, claro que no, pero eso al capullo de Liu no le importa – murmuró para después incorporarse en el asiento e inclinarse hacia Tian – escucha, voy a prestaros ayuda. Ese clan tiene dos bases importantes en el mismo lugar que vosotros; Shanghai y Hong Kong. Os daré protección y vigilancia en Shanghai, supervisaremos todos los movimientos de esos cabrones y actuaremos al mínimo detalle sospechoso.

Tian no se movió de su sitio, tan solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y sopesar la oferta. Bien sabía que aquello no iba a ser solo un favor desinteresado.

\- Vine a Shanghai para reunirme con ellos y zanjar el asunto – le explicó y los ojos del contrario se entornaron.

\- Sois muy ilusos al pensar que podréis hacerlo – el moreno frunció el ceño con molestia al ser tratado de tal forma – esto es solo un pequeño ataque, quizás el primero de muchos, pero ten por seguro que ese hijo de puta va a seros una molestia y no va a parar hasta joderos de verdad. 

Aquellas palabras le calaron hondo y He Tian tragó duro. Él lo sabía, sabía que Liu no les daría tregua, pero escucharlo de la boca de alguien ajeno al clan He era distinto. En el fondo no podía negar que la esa situación de incertidumbre le daba un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Y bien, que dices? ¿aceptas mi ayuda?

Para su desgracia, no tenía más opción.

\- … sí.

\- Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho y brindó con su copa la del moreno – como en los viejos tiempos.

Segundo día.

Sin novedades.

Tercer día – Club Jin

La cabeza de He Tian estaba hecha un lío. Llevaba dos noches durmiendo apenas unas horas, el día anterior no hubo ningún ataque y ni por asomo sabían algo del paradero de los Liu. Por si fuera poco, las palabras de Jin aún resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez.   
“Ten por seguro que ese hijo de puta va a seros una molestia y no va a parar hasta joderos de verdad”  
Apretó los dientes con rabia, había acudido a ese lugar para ponerle fin a todo y proteger a su dichoso clan, pero tres días habían pasado sin siquiera tener un mísero avance. Claramente la misión iba a fracasar y él solo quería regresar a casa, junto a Mo…

Bip Bip  
El teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el remitente de los mensajes, en ese teléfono provisional no tenía ningún número guardado, pero conocía a la perfección los dígitos del móvil de Jian Yi.  
No tardó un segundo en entrar a la notificación: era un audio, seguido de unas palabras un tanto impactantes.  
“He Tian”  
“Toma, un audio exclusivo de Mo gimiendo tu nombre”  
“Hehe, he pasado más celos con tu omega que tú”  
Frunció el ceño al leerlas, su reacción más visceral fue molestarse por no estar presente cuando, imaginaba, un montón de médicos alfas y el propio Jian Yi estarían alrededor, pero respiró profundo para controlar sus instintivas emociones y le dio play al audio, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que iba a escuchar.  
Como esperaba, el omega gemía de dolor, suplicaba entre sollozos por atención e incluso se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, pero al momento en el que de los labios de Mo brotó a duras penas la palabra “alfa”, seguida de He Tian, el corazón de este dio un vuelco y su interior estalló en llamas.  
Fue una reacción instintiva, primitiva y no era para menos, pues escuchar a tu omega reconocerte como su alfa era una razón de orgullo y placer para cualquiera, aunque fuera solo durante el celo…  
Repitió el audio, dos veces, y conforme lo escuchaba su respiración se volvía más pesada. Necesitaba ver a Mo, estar con él y acompañarlo en su calor, marcarlo, hacerlo suyo… sus instintos le quemaban.  
“Agh, no, joder”  
Gruñó por lo bajo para quitarse tales ideas de la cabeza y bloqueó el teléfono, tenía que tranquilizarse, no dejarse llevar por sus pasiones y mucho menos en aquel lugar. Bien era cierto que deseaba a Mo, mucho, no había un día que no lo hiciera, pero pensar en él cuando era su parte más primitiva la que intentaba dominarlo no le gustaba una mierda.   
Inspiró y espiró, puso la mente en blanco y cuando estuvo más calmado, volvió a coger el teléfono y respondió a Jian Yi.  
“Jodido cabrón, no juegues con eso capullo”  
“...”  
En principio pensó en dejarlo ahí, pero… quizás el rubio necesitara una venganza pequeñita, como castigo por meterse donde no le llamaban.  
“Suena muy caliente, casi se me pone dura”  
Era cierto, el muy cabrón casi lo había conseguido.  
No recibió respuesta, pero imaginaba la cara de asco que este estaría poniendo tras la pantalla así que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, su estado de ánimo durante esos tres días había sido una mierda así que meterse un poco con el omega era todo un alivio.   
Sin embargo, algo más le carcomía por dentro y no pudo evitar preguntar por el pelirrojo.  
“¿Pero está bien?”  
Borró la leve mueca de diversión de su rostro y esperó impaciente por la respuesta que no tardó en llegar.  
“Sí, no te preocupes, los médicos los están atendiendo”  
“No te olvides que lo has dejado a cargo del mejor ;)”  
Bufó fuerte por la nariz.  
“Eres un idiota…”  
“Recuérdame que te invite a algo cuando vuelva, por las molestias”  
“No es una molestia, el pelirrojo me cae bien”  
“Pero te tomo la palabra :)”  
No dijo nada más, solo rio por lo bajo y dejó de lado el móvil.   
Con la diestra hizo un gesto para llamar al camarero y pedirle que le rellenara la copa. Estaba a punto de beberla cuando sintió una desconcertante presencia acercarse a él: era un omega, pelirrojo, un tono similar al de Mo, delicado y muy hermoso. Resaltaba sus finos rasgos con un ligero toque de maquillaje y vestía elegante, pero provocador a la vez.  
Tian arqueó una ceja, el susodicho lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y tomó asiento a su lado. Sus movimientos eran gráciles como los de cualquier omega, pero en este había algo más, casi parecía esforzarse para resultar más seductor.  
Dadas sus apariencias y el lugar que frecuentaba debía ser el hijo de algún mafioso en busca de diversión, aunque de alguna manera…  
…aquello no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿Sabes? llevo un rato mirándote e intentando captar tu atención, pero no has levantado la vista ni una sola vez – finalmente le habló.

\- Estaba ocupado…

\- Hmm, ya lo veo. Me consideraré afortunado al ver que me estás regalando unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo, entonces – murmuró juguetón mientras, con una mirada pícara, le robaba la copa y le daba un trago. Tian se lo permitió, no sabía quién era ese tipo y no quería tener ningún altercado con nadie de los presentes, tan solo escudriñó sus ojos, analizándolo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Quién soy? ¿acaso eso importa? – rio suave y melodioso, pero al ver el rostro alerta del azabache supo que le inquietaba – oh, ya entiendo. Te preocupa que sea el hijo de alguien importante por si te ven hablando conmigo y te metes en problemas, ¿he adivinado? 

El He no respondió, solo esbozó una tenue sonrisilla de lado. Había dado justo en el clavo.

\- Lo tomaré como un sí. No te preocupes, no soy nadie. Lo prometo – le guiñó un ojo coqueto y volvió a darle un trago a la copa hasta acabarla, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa picardía que lo caracterizaba. Un acto un tanto lascivo que hubiera disparado sus hormonas si tan solo fuera su pelirrojo quien lo hiciera.

En apariencia el semblante de He Tian se relajó, más en el fondo seguía alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño que el chico frente a él pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Y has venido a mí para…?

El más bajo entrecerró los ojos malicioso y se inclinó unos centímetros hacia el rostro contrario.

\- ¿Qué crees? Te toca adivinar a ti.

He Tian extendió su sonrisa pícara y permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar, sin acercarse ni alejarse al cuerpo contrario.

\- Supongo que quieres pasar un buen rato acompañado – la frase en aparente inocente, iba cargada de segundos intenciones y el omega asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo.

Vaya, así que el chico quería jugar… una pena que tuviera que irse caliente a casa.  
En un acto descarado el susodicho apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de Tian, atreviéndose poco a poco a subir por su muslo. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para molestar al mafioso, pero optó por no mostrarlo, no todavía. Firme aunque sin ánimo de parecer grosero, lo agarró de la muñeca para detenerlo. El chico lo miró sorprendido.

\- Que directo… ¿Siempre vas así de rápido?

El omega sonrió travieso.

\- ¿Prefieres invitarme primero a cenar? No imaginaba que fueras tan clásico, no te queda. 

Como respuesta, Tian lo miró con falsa sorpresa.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿y qué me queda?

Una dulce risa escapó de la garganta ajena y despacio se levantó del asiento para tirar suave del He hasta hacerlo levantar. Este no puso impedimento, solo se dejó arrastrar, curioso por lo que aquel misterioso chico realmente pretendía.  
A lo lejos Qiu observaba la escena con desconfianza. De su brazo colgaba una mujer a la que apenas estaba haciendo caso. El He le dedicó una mirada fugaz de advertencia, dándole a entender que permaneciera atento, ya que no terminaba de fiarse de ese omega.

\- Pues… - el pelirrojo habló, colando sus manos tras el cuello del alfa para así acercarlo un poco más – ser un rompecorazones, seducir omegas, follártelos y dejarlos después – a cada palabra iba aproximándose más a sus labios. 

El mafioso bufó suave por la nariz y no se movió un centímetro.

\- ¿Así que eso aparento? 

Asintió.

\- Cuanta frivolidad – susurró sobre la boca contraria.

\- No, a mí me gusta - sus ojos se centraron en los labios de Tian - Mucho.

El más bajo jadeó de deseo, escasos centímetros lo separaban del alfa y, ansioso por cumplir su objetivo, se apoyó sobre sus puntas para acabar con la distancia que los dividía…  
… pero a su pesar antes siquiera de notar su aliento, el omega chocó contra los dedos del moreno.

\- Lo siento, pero me temo que no soy el hombre que buscas – dibujó una falsa sonrisa amable y el rostro ajeno se volvió el reflejo de la pura decepción, decepción mezclada con rabia contenida por el estrepitoso fracaso.

\- Oh, ya veo, imagino que ya tienes a alguien…

Tian negó con la cabeza. Mentía, sí, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien se enterara de la existencia de Guan Shan. 

\- No, nada de eso…

El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas incrédulo, iba a seguir insistiendo, pero le agotaba no conseguir nada, así que tras un largo suspiro de hastío, arrancó esa fachada de chico amable y seductor y su rostro se transformó por completo en uno aparentemente sombrío.

\- Bueno, dejémonos de juegos.

Fue rápido.   
El omega levantó la pierna y sacó un afilado cuchillo de entre los bajos de su pantalón con la intención de apuñalar el estómago del He, más los reflejos de este no se quedaron atrás y logró apartarse a tiempo, recibiendo únicamente un rasguño en la cadera que posiblemente le dejaría una cicatriz.

\- Ugh.

Preocupado se miró la herida. No era nada, solo un arañazo que le estaba haciendo sangrar un poquito más de la cuenta.   
A lo lejos, Qiu, el resto del clan He y parte de los Jin detectaron extraños movimientos en torno al azabache y su acompañante, así que sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia ellos, unos apuntándolo con pistolas y otros asegurándose de que nadie más estuviera infiltrado en el club.  
Al darse cuenta de la situación la gente gritó horrorizada y salió huyendo por la parte trasera, todos a excepción del propio Jin y el resto de sus subordinados.

\- Mierda… - murmuró el omega por lo bajo al oír el sonido de las armas a su espalda.

Tian miró a Qiu, quien esperaba por una orden directa para dispararle, pero este con un gesto les mandó retroceder. Estos lo hicieron, más no dejaron de apuntar al otro.  
El pelirrojo respiraba agitado, se le veía claramente nervioso, pero tenía una misión que cumplir así que se lanzó de nuevo hacia el He, cuchillo en mano. El tipo era ágil y diestro, se manejaba muy bien, pero algunos de sus movimientos eran torpes, como si no hubiera pulido su entrenamiento, así que con un par de esquives y una patada, el moreno lanzó el cuchillo por los aires, desarmándolo.

\- Eres bueno, no esperaba menos del joven líder de un clan tan grande…

\- Lo mismo para ti. Si hubieras entrenado un poco más quizás hubieras conseguido apuñalarme. 

El aludido rio irónico.

\- ¿Es eso un cumplido?

\- Tómalo como quieras – pese al dolor, Tian esbozó una sonrisa de lado – ¿trabajas para Liu?

Las cejas del más bajo se alzaron mostrando una coraza de arrogancia.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿vas a ordenar que me disparen?

Sí, claro que trabajaba para Liu, era obvio. Sin embargo, había algo raro en todo eso y es que el omega estaba solo, no tenía a nadie que lo respaldara… si por algún casual este hubiera conseguido apuñalarlo, no podría escapar con vida del local, Qiu y los demás lo hubieran disparado.  
Joder, ¿tan capullo era su jefe para mandar a alguien de los suyos a morir en una misión por venganzas personales? Tal parecía que sí. 

\- Eso dependerá de ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el omega trataba de mantenerse estoico, quería mostrar que mantenía el control, pero era novato y el ligero temblor de su voz delataba sus verdaderas emociones: temor y ansiedad. 

Tian tendría que tomar ventaja de eso.

\- A que si te marchas no pasará nada, pero si te quedas yo mismo tendré que matarte, tu condición de omega me importa una mierda.

El aludido tragó duro, pero pronto se recompuso y volvió a reírse.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar lo que empecé.

Dicho y hecho, con fuerza renovada, el chico sacó un pequeño revólver del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuntó hacia Tian, pero este fue más veloz e hizo lo propio: sacó la pistola y disparó a la mano del omega teniendo el detalle de no volarle ningún dedo y deshaciéndose de ese segundo arma.

\- ¡¡!!

El pelirrojo ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa y escasos segundos después un grito de dolor emergió de su garganta. Asustado, llevó la mano herida a su pecho y la agarró con fuerza. Era la primera vez en su vida que recibía un disparo y quemaba horrores. La sangre descendía caliente por su muñeca y aquella coraza de orgullo desapareció de un plumazo.   
Empezó a temblar de miedo.  
El mafioso lo observó estoico, aunque llegando a sentir incluso algo de pena por él.

\- ¿Tienes más armas? – preguntó frío.

No respondió, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta.

\- N-no.

\- Bien…

Despacio se le acercó. Cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del moreno, pero la principal “¿por qué enviar a un tipo primerizo como ese a matarlo y no a un profesional?” si bien los omegas en ese mundillo escaseaban, debía haber alguno más infalible que ese.  
“No, alguien sin experiencia era justo lo que quería”  
Y la respuesta al por qué era sencilla: tal como ya sabía y Jin había reafirmado, aquello era un simple ataque, una distracción, quizás un último juego antes de ponerse más serios. Un juego para dejarles claro que no iban a ser capaces de ver lo que se les venía encima. Todo lo de Shanghai lo era. Liu sabía que ese omega no iba a poder asesinarlo y su jodido clan se estaba encargando de atacar distintos puntos para distraerlos, asustarlos y arremeter tiempo después contra algo más grande.  
Además, era consciente de que Liu lo odiaba y no perdería la oportunidad de matarlo con sus propias manos, así que enviar terceros a cumplir su deseo no tenía sentido.  
Si tal era la razón, su trabajo en Shanghai había terminado… aunque aún le quedaba decidir qué hacer con el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- S-Shanmu.

\- Vale Shanmu – de un puntapié en la rodilla le hizo caer sobre estas para apuntarle en la frente justo después –siento tener que hacer esto, pero tu solito te has metido en esta situación, así que ahora te toca hablar. 

\- ¿Q-qué quieres saber?

\- Vas a contarme los planes de tu jefe con detalles, porque sabes algo ¿verdad? 

El omega apretó los labios.

\- Escúchame, no quiero dispararte otra vez, pero necesito que colabores… con la verdad, si mientes sabré que lo estás haciendo.

\- ¿C-cómo?

El alfa lo miró sin una pizca de emoción en sus ojos. Bien, si el chico quería saber cómo no iba a ser él quien se negara. 

\- Dime si conoces los planes de tu jefe.

El pelirrojo sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho que lo obligaba a obedecer. Intentó resistirse, pero no fue capaz y asintió. 

\- Así, ¿qué te parece? – el mafioso se encogió de hombros – preferiría que me lo contaras todo por tu cuenta, no me parece ético usar mi voz de mando, aunque si me obligas no tendré otra opción, ¿entendido?

\- S-sí.

\- Una sola mentira y acabo con tu vida.

El más bajo tragó duro. Tian entrecerró los ojos al ver al chico tan nervioso. Pese a que hubiera intentado asesinarlo realmente no quería matarlo, ni siquiera hacerle más daño, sus intenciones no iban más allá de conocer qué tenía en mente su retorcido jefe.

\- Muy bien, dime qué pretende hacer Liu.

El omega se mordió el labio inferior todavía indeciso. Si respondía su jefe se enfadaría mucho, pero sino… moriría.

\- ¿Y bien?

No podía hacer nada. No le quedaba más remedio que decírselo, así que cogió aire y fuerzas antes de hacerlo.

\- Quiere mat—

BANG

Fue un tiro directo y limpio al cerebro del omega, matándolo al instante.   
Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron y giraron hacia el lugar del que procedía el disparo, protegiéndose con las armas. A lo lejos pudieron ver como una silueta desconocida escapaba por la parte trasera del local. Tian cargó su pistola y disparó, pero el tipo en cuestión huyó antes de que la bala lo alcanzara. 

\- ¡Joder! ¡Xen, Ru, Xiao, id tras él! – ordenó a tres de sus subordinados; dos de su clan y uno del Jin – tened cuidado. Los demás quedaos aquí.

\- ¡Sí jefe!

Estos tres alfas salieron corriendo tras el extraño individuo al que nadie había oído entrar. Qiu se acercó a Tian para agacharse junto al inerte cuerpo del pelirrojo. 

\- Así que estaban vigilando no se fuera de la lengua.

\- ¿Qué?

El beta le enseñó un pequeño aparato de escucha que el cadáver llevaba oculto.

\- Mierda…

El mafioso maldijo por lo bajo una y otra vez, y es que joder, había estado tan cerca… y ya no podían hacer nada, tan solo esperar al siguiente ataque a sabiendas de que la próxima vez, seguramente no fallarían.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 minutos después, mansión de Liu – Hong Kong.   
Sentado en el amplio sofá, copa de vino en mano, un omega de castaños cabellos y ojos verdes esperaba impaciente por noticias de su infiltrado. Bajo esos bonitos ojos se dibujaban unas marcadas ojeras en su rostro lleno de amargura y rencor, pues desde que su pareja había muerto, noches enteras se pasaba sin dormir, llorando su pérdida y planeando mil maneras distintas de destrozar a He Tian y todo su clan.  
Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Lo deseaba llorando, suplicando, muerto entre sus brazos… solo así podría calmar un poco toda esa rabia.  
Quería hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera posible… y lo mejor, es que ya sabía cómo conseguirlo.  
De repente, su teléfono sonó y un atisbo de esperanza invadió su cuerpo. Desesperado, descolgó la llamada.

\- ¡¿Huang?!

\- Sí, soy yo, jefe.

Suspiró aliviado, su infiltrado y actual mano derecha había salido con vida. La misión era bastante sencilla, pero el hecho de perder a alguien cercano otra vez a manos de los He le aterrorizaba. 

\- ¿Y el omega?

\- Lo he matado, estaba a punto de confesarlo todo.

\- Heh, pobre niño… tenía ambición.

Una suave risilla amarga escapó de los labios del castaño, el interés que tenía hacia la vida de Shanmu era mínimo, otros asuntos le importaban más.

\- ¿Entonces he de suponer que no pudo herir a ese hijo de puta? 

\- Apenas un rasguño, ¿decepcionado?

Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por el hermoso y cansado rostro de Liu. Claro que no lo estaba, ese pequeño susto era exactamente lo que Tian necesitaba.

\- Para nada, es justo lo que quería… ¿consiguió besarlo?

\- No, jefe.

Así que He Tian era tan fiel como aparentaba. Interesante… 

\- Una pena, y yo que pensaba que le gustaban los pelirrojos.

Su risilla inicial se tornó en una más cruel, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos más crudos. El tipo al otro lado de la línea esbozó una sonrisilla estúpida, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder estar junto a su adorado jefe en ese instante, anhelando el verle la cara, pues cada vez que reía de tal forma, su rostro se veía más hermoso de lo usual. 

\- ¿Cuándo va a querer ir a por él?

Al segundo, Liu paró.

\- Aún no. Todavía es pronto, dejemos que su relación avance…

\- Como usted desee, jefe.


	42. Capítulo 42.

Quinto día.

Parados frente al andén, Jian Yi y Zheng Xi esperaban pacientemente que el metro llegara.

\- Oye… ¿estás seguro que deberíamos ir a casa del pelirrojo? – cuestionó el castaño – Ni siquiera nos ha dado la dirección, va a enfadarse.  
\- Claro que sí, ¿con quién va a estar mejor que con nosotros? 

El metro llegó y se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron, la pareja subió y tomaron asiento.

\- Además, él se lo ha buscado, ni siquiera nos ha avisado de que le han dado el alta hace una hora. Puede seguir débil y haberle pasado cualquier cosa…

Las puertas se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha. En exactamente quince paradas llegarían a su destino.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Tian nos dijo que mejor fuéramos en transporte público y no en coche?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo se, ¿mal aparcamiento?  
\- Hmm, quizás.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde y Guan Shan caminaba a su habitación enrollado en una toalla. Tras cinco días de hospital en el que dos de ellos los había pasado en celo, su olor corporal no era precisamente agradable, por lo que nada más llegar a casa se metió directamente en la ducha, poniendo cuidado en no mojar excesivamente los vendajes que le cubrían parte del pecho y dedos.  
Se encontraba mucho mejor, al menos físicamente, pues una ligera sensación de vacío se había instalado en su corazón desde hacía, más o menos, tres días atrás, y era de lo más angustioso…  
Con cuidado se secó con la toalla, se deshizo de ella y buscó en el cajón ropa interior que ponerse, vistiéndose después con un chándal holgado y cómodo y unas zapatillas de andar por casa.  
Tenía hambre, si bien la comida del hospital estaba buena, no terminaba de saciar su apetito, así que moría por cocinarse algo delicioso, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y, para su desgracia, esta estaba casi vacía. Las últimas provisiones no eran suficientes para cocinar… ugh, tendría que bajar a hacer la compra.   
Chasqueó la lengua molesto y fue a calzarse, el estómago le apremiaba por lo que debía darse prisa, pero antes siquiera de ponerse un calcetín escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.  
“¡He Tian!”  
Muy a su pesar el corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginar que quien se encontraba tras ese trozo de madera era el alfa, y es que ¿quién más podría ser? Aparte de él nadie más conocía su dirección.  
Respiró profundo para calmarse, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido al haberse emocionado por ese idiota, pero es que llevaba cinco días sin saber apenas nada de él y bueno, quizás en el fondo lo extrañara un poco… aunque tampoco podía negar que sin él su vida era un poco más tranquila.  
A paso ligero caminó hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla y lo que en un principio era un rostro impasible que ocultaba sus emociones, se transformó en uno de puro fastidio al ver que en el pasillo no era He Tian quien estaba, sino Jian Yi y Zheng Xi.   
Molesto abrió la puerta, más antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna el rubio habló.

\- Joder pelirrojo, ¿en qué mierda de barrio vives? – preguntó retórico, entendiendo por fin por qué Tian les había advertido que no llevaran el coche – un poco más y llegamos sin riñones…

Mo prefirió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí? ¡Largaos!  
\- Oye no seas así, nos hemos jugado la vida al venir a tu casa – el ex bailarín rodó los ojos – además, llevamos cuidándote casi una semana y has desaparecido del hospital sin decir nada, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es acogernos.

La molestia de Guan Shan iba creciendo más y más conforme el rubio hablaba, pero realmente llevaba razón en sus palabras, al final debía agradecerles la compañía en el hospital, le habían hecho la estancia mucho más amena.

\- Vale, joder. Cierra la boca y pasad.  
\- ¡Genial! 

El rostro de Jian se iluminó y tiró de su pareja hacia dentro de la casa. Mo cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Quién mierdas os ha dado mi dirección?  
\- He Tian, ¿quién sino? – respondió el omega como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto.

“Ese imbécil…”  
El rubio caminó como si nada por la casa, inspeccionando cada rincón, tocándolo todo y por supuesto, cabreando a Guan Shan, quien lo veía desde la puerta con ganas de asesinarlo. Zheng Xi se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Y para qué habéis venido?  
\- Para ver como estabas – se acercó al pelirrojo y le rodeó los hombros – te has marchado del hospital hace una hora y no nos has avisado… los médicos dijeron que hasta hoy en la madrugada estabas en celo, pensamos que podría haberte pasado algo. 

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y sin dificultad, se deshizo del agarre del otro omega.

\- Pues ya veis que estoy bien, no hacía falta tanta preocupación.

\- Agradécenos al menos, hemos sido muy buenos amigos – le exigió con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios - ¿por qué no nos sacas algo para beber? 

\- ¡¿Haaah?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué he de hacerlo?!

\- Bueno, nos has dejado pasar a tu casa, técnicamente somos tus invitados – respondió esta vez el alfa respaldando a su novio, quien rio jovial para después darle una palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo y caminar hacia el sofá, acomodándose junto a su pareja.

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua, Zheng Xi tenía razón, pero…

\- Que os jodan. No tengo tiempo para cuidar de vosotros, estoy ocupado.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir insistiendo.

\- No mientas… a ver ¿qué estabas haciendo?

\- Iba a bajar a comprar algo para comer.

El rostro del omega de claros cabellos se iluminó de nuevo.

\- Genial, pues compra algo para nosotros también.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Oye… que seas pobre no quiere decir que necesites ser tacaño – soltó descarado y Mo frunció el ceño más fuerte que de costumbre – si tanto te molesta pagar pídele el dinero a Tian, estará encantado de darte lo que quieras – su voz se tornó maliciosa, como si ocultara segundas intenciones.

El ex stripper apretó los puños antes de soltar un “mierda cállate” y marcharse a su habitación. Una vez ahí agarró una chaqueta y regresó de nuevo al salón, colocándose los zapatos junto a la puerta.  
Zheng Xi y Jian Yi se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio al ver a Mo tan decidido, pero este no respondió – oh ya entiendo, ¿te da vergüenza hablar de Tian y por eso huyes? – buscó molestarlo y lo consiguió.  
\- ¡¿Por qué mierdas me iba a dar vergüenza eso?! ¡Maldito idiota, voy a comprar algo para mi cena!  
\- ¿Y para nosot—  
\- Sí, para vosotros también.

Joder, si que eran insistentes…   
Jian rio satisfecho mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio.

\- Perfecto, tráenos dos refrescos.  
\- Que te den.

De un portazo salió al rellano y bajó las escaleras con rapidez pensando en las palabras del rubio. ¿Qué se creía al asumir tales cosas? ¿era porque se había enterado que la causa del celo irregular había sido por el moreno? Bueno no directamente por él, sino porque su omega interno lo echaba de menos y era una forma de llamarlo… o algo así les había dicho el doctor.  
Al trote y cabizbajo terminó de bajar las escaleras. Estaba distraído, rumiando los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez al punto de no percatarse de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera de la figura imponente que se hallaba a unos metros de él, al menos hasta que un aroma familiar le nubló los sentidos.   
Cuando cayó en cuenta de quien era, se paró en seco.

\- ¡¡!!

No dijo nada, tampoco fue capaz de levantar la cabeza, pero frente a él se encontraban unos lustrosos zapatos negros que en más de una ocasión había visto.  
No, no podía ser…  
Levantó la vista del suelo, despacio, recorriendo con la mirada ese traje oscuro hasta llegar al rostro. Tal como esperaba frente a él se encontraba la persona que en el fondo tanto había echado de menos durante esos cinco días.  
El corazón de Guan Shan se detuvo y aquella molesta sensación de vacío desapareció como por arte de magia.

\- H-He T…

No pudo acabar, el susodicho se adelantó un paso y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, buscando un muy necesitado descanso.

\- Pequeño Mo, estoy muy cansado… - susurró, y el omega sintió el aliento esfumarse de sus pulmones para después, volver a notar su pulso, ahora latiendo como un loco.

No entendía nada, ni de dónde venía, ni qué había hecho, ni por qué estaba tan agotado. Tampoco se entendía a sí mismo y sentir tantas emociones extrañas entremezclándose le abrumaba, pero a su vez, tenerlo tan cerca era gratificante… a la par que confuso

\- Has… has regresado – no pudo seguir, ni siquiera pudo moverse un centímetro. Estaba impactado, impactado de su repentina vuelta y de lo que esta provocaba en él; quería… ¿abrazarlo? y a la vez no, quería reconfortarlo, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

La situación sobrepasaba sus límites.  
Sin embargo, el alfa sí que reaccionó y, en busca de cobijo, se refugió en el cuello de Mo. Esos tres jodidos días de estrés y contratiempos sumados a los dos días extra a petición de su hermano, habían sido un verdadero infierno; apenas dormía, el apetito se le fue y lo peor: echaba tanto de menos a Mo que le dolía… así que encontrarse ahora tan cerca de él, de su calor y de su olor se le antojaba el paraíso. Lo hubiera abrazado, más no le quedaban fuerzas y no quería incomodar al omega.   
Por su lado, Guan Shan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar el aliento del moreno sobre su cuello, erizándole la piel de gusto.

\- H-hey, ¿estás bien?  
\- No… no puedo sostenerme más…  
\- ¿Q-qué?  
\- Tengo… mucho sueño…

Antes siquiera de terminar la frase, Tian se vino hacia adelante, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo, quien a duras penas pudo sostenerlo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡mantente de pie, pesas demasiado!

Mierda, no puedo con él…

\- Ngh.

Shan chasqueó la lengua y con todas sus fuerzas ayudó al moreno a colocarse de pie y sostenerse por sí mismo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?  
\- S-sí…  
\- Bien, pues vamos.

Tian se agachó para coger una pequeña maleta a la que Mo no le había echado cuenta y después siguió a este escaleras arriba, poco a poco.  
Shan frunció el ceño al verlo, si todavía llevaba la maleta significaba que acababa de llegar de viaje, normal que estuviera tan cansado… pero ¿por qué acudir primero a su casa? Tenía un apartamento mil veces mejor donde descansar y si lo que quería era verlo podría haberlo hecho después de dormir, no tenía necesidad de ir a su casa a hacerlo…  
…a no ser que deseara tanto verlo que el acudir primero al apartamento no era una posibilidad.   
Vaya, pensar que podía tratarse de esa opción le conmovía de alguna manera, a la par que le espantaba. 

\- O-oye imbécil, si vas a dormirte subiendo dímelo, me meterías en problemas si te abres la cabeza.  
\- Hmm – fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.  
.  
.  
.  
Al llegar por fin al piso, Guan Shan abrió la puerta de la casa invitándolo a pasar sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Ya has llegado? Que pront… ¡Joder He Tian, has vuelto! – exclamó sorprendido el rubio, levantándose de un salto del sofá para recibir al alfa. Zhan lo siguió – no has avisado a nadie de que volvías, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

He Tian no respondió, no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo, incluso sentía como ese constante entusiasmo del omega le taladraba los oídos haciéndolo enfurecer.

\- Ven, siéntate con nosotros, el pelirrojo va a bajar a por bebidas, ¿quieres algo? – unas palmadas le dio en la espalda, instándolo a seguirlo.

Mo arrugó el rostro con fastidio, más prefirió no decir nada. Se suponía que la casa era suya y era él quien tenía que bajar a comprar, ¿qué mierdas hacía ese idiota tratándolo como si fuera su invitado?   
Por su lado, Tian trató de aguantar su malestar, pero no pudo y con una mirada cansada a la par que molesta, miró a Jian Yi con desagrado. 

\- Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? – le dijo sin más, cortándole el entusiasmo de raíz. Su voz, aunque grave y amenazante, sonaba débil y agotada y Jian Yi y Zheng Xi se quedaron pasmados tras la contestación. Sin embargo, su estupefacción fue a más cuando vieron a Guan Shan conducir al alfa hasta la habitación con total normalidad, cerrando la puerta después. 

La pareja se miró muy confundida.

\- …  
\- Eeeeh, ¿se acaban de encerrar en el cuarto? – preguntó el omega.  
\- Eso parece.  
\- ¿De qué van esos dos? Todavía estamos nosotros en casa.

Zheng Xi frunció el ceño al comprender lo que su novio tenía en mente.

\- Idiota ¿en qué estás pensando? No creo que vayan a hacer nada raro.  
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El alfa se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, He Tian no nos ha dicho todavía nad… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

A hurtadillas Jian había caminado hasta la entrada al dormitorio para pegar la oreja a ella y escuchar, cosa que no agradó en lo absoluto al castaño.

\- Ssssshhh.  
\- ¡Jian Yi!  
\- ¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad.  
\- ¡Déjalos tranquilos! – le reprendió el alfa, tirándole del brazo para que se apartara de la puerta.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notando la abrumadora presencia de Tian a sus espaldas e ignorando lo que se cocía fuera del cuarto, Guan Shan acomodaba las sábanas de la cama. En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿en serio iba a dejarlo dormir ahí?   
Joder, había cambiado las sábanas nada más llegar del hospital para tenerlas frescas y limpias, pero si el alfa se tumbaba en ellas las impregnaría de sus malditas feromonas y dormir con eso el resto de noches no era precisamente lo que más deseaba, no después de haber pasado recientemente un celo pensando solo en él. Tenía que decirle algo…   
De reojo lo miró para tantear el terreno, dándose cuenta al momento que este tenía sus soñolientos pero penetrantes ojos clavados en él. Apretó los dientes y redirigió su atención al colchón; aquello le había puesto visiblemente nervioso y como un estúpido, había huido de la situación.   
“Mierda, ¿qué cojones me asusta tanto? No tengo nada que temer”  
Finalmente, tras terminar de adecentar la cama, se atrevió a decirle lo que quería.

\- Oye – comenzó firme – deberías irte a dormir al sofá, no quiero que me llenes las sábanas con tu olor – le confesó mientras ahuecaba la almohada, más no recibió respuesta y eso le molestó – ¿me estas escuchand… - se giró para reprenderlo y las palabras abandonaron su boca por unos segundos, mientras procesaba lo que frente a él acababa de suceder. Pronto estalló - ¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?!

Vale, definitivamente al darse la vuelta lo último que esperaba encontrar era al alfa a medio desnudar. El muy imbécil acababa de quitarse la camisa y ahora, sin pudor alguno, se estaba desabrochando los pantalones, dejando sus ajustados boxers negros a la vista. Los ojos de Mo recorrieron inconsciente el bien formado torso frente a él y tragó duro, más pronto se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y rápido apartó la mirada antes de llegar a zonas más peligrosas, sin siquiera percatarse de la reciente cicatriz que adornaba ese torso.

\- La ropa está sucia – respondió Tian tranquilo, como si su justificación fuera lo más obvio del mundo.   
\- ¡¡No se te ocurra seguir desnudándote!!

El alfa hizo caso omiso y de una, se deshizo del pantalón junto a los calcetines bajo la estupefacta mirada del omega.

\- ¡¡O-Oye, vuelve a ponerte la puta ropa, joder!!  
He Tian frunció el ceño, estaba muy cansado, tanto que la cabeza le martilleaba, así que escuchar los gritos del pelirrojo le molestaba demasiado.   
\- Mo, deja de ser tan ruidoso – le dijo con voz grave, agarrándolo sin fuerzas de la parte trasera del cuello en lo que parecía ser una amenaza. El susodicho se puso nervioso y empezó a temblar, poco apoco el mayor lo iba empujando hacia abajo y no sabía cómo reaccionar - ¿me has escuchado? 

Iba a responder, pero justo antes de que pudiera siquiera asentir, el alfa se desplomó inconsciente sobre él, haciéndolo caer de frente a la cama con el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suyo.

\- ¡¡!!

Aquello fue muy repentino, Guan Shan ahogó un apenas audible jadeo, y no porque así lo hubiera querido, sino porque Tian pesaba demasiado y no podía respirar bien. 

\- M-mierda…

Por si la situación fuera poco, el aliento de este caía sobre su nunca, mandando placenteros escalofríos a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del omega, quien a duras penas trataba de quitárselo de encima.  
Como pudo empujó el torso ajeno hacia un lado de la cama mientras él mismo se deslizaba por el otro, pero Tian no parecía querer soltarlo ni en sueños, pues le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y se acercó más a él, impidiéndole marchar. El pelirrojo se tensó, si antes sentía la respiración del He sobre su nuca, ahora prácticamente notaba sus labios.  
“No, no, no, no”  
Inevitablemente su piel se erizó y su nerviosismo aumentó. Tembloroso, levantó el brazo del He, dejándolo a un lado para por fin, poder escapar de ese agarre. Al hacerlo se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y chasqueó la lengua ligeramente avergonzado a la par que frotaba la palma de su mano en la parte trasera del cuello, como si así pudiera borrar las agradables sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. 

\- Maldito idiota haciéndome pasar por esto cuando ni siquiera le dejaba mi cama… - susurró mosqueado para sí mismo – debería mandarte al sofá… 

Sí, eso era justo lo que debía hacer, así que tentando a la suerte, empezó a pellizcarle el brazo para despertarlo. No hubo respuesta, por lo que insistió con más fuerza, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  
Sí que dormía profundo…  
Al ver que nada conseguía de esa forma dedujo que lo mejor sería cambiar de estrategia y probar con su cara, así que manos dirigió hacia el rostro del muy agotado He Tian y con una delicadeza poco usual cuando estaba con él, le apartó el desordenado flequillo de los ojos con el fin de despejar su frente y tirar de sus párpados hacia arriba, más al fijarse tan de cerca de las profundas ojeras que este tenía, le entraron los remordimientos.   
“Quizás debería dejarlo dormir”  
Durante unos segundos la idea de permitirle descansar rondó su mente, realmente debía estar muy exhausto…  
…bah que le jodieran, se lo tenía merecido por usurparle la cama, amenazarlo y tirarse sobre él.   
Dejando a un lado su compasión, agarró los párpados ajenos y con sus índices los levantó lo máximo que pudo. Los ojos del alfa rodaron hacia abajo en busca de oscuridad y poco después estos escaparon de los dedos de Guan Shan, volviendo a cerrarse. Frustrado Mo lo intentó un par de veces más, hasta que los orbes grises del alfa dejaron de vagar sin sentido para centrarse en su cara, intimidantes… en ese momento supo que la había cagado.  
Sin pudor alguno Tian lanzó un golpe directo a su entrepierna y volvió a dormir. El omega sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y un terrible dolor le bloqueó los sentidos. Hubiera gritado, pero no tenía aliento para hacerlo y sentía que le faltaba el aire, por lo que tambaleándose salió de la habitación, sudoroso, agitado… y sin dar explicaciones a ninguno de sus otros invitados, quienes lo observaban incriminatorios, caminó hasta el baño para encerrarse ahí hasta que se le pasara.   
Jian Yi miró estupefacto la puerta por la que había desaparecido el omega

\- ¿Crees que han…? – comenzó.  
\- N-no lo se…

Segundos de incómodo silencio antes de que el rubio volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Deberíamos irnos?  
\- Creo que sí… avisaré al pelirrojo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12 AÑOS ANTES.

\- N-no quiero verlo, quiero irme de aquí, por favor… - un preadolescente He Tian suplicaba con voz temblorosa, mientras era obligado a mirar desde un rincón como los secuaces de su padre golpeaban y torturaban a un beta de unos 30 años, atado a una silla – n-no, no, no…

A su derecha yacía su hermano, observando todo sin pestañear, y a su izquierda su padre, quien le agarraba firme del hombro instándolo a permanecer en aquel horrible y oscuro lugar.

\- He Tian, tienes casi trece años – se justificó – es tu deber conocer el negocio familiar. 

El niño gimió por lo bajo de espanto, sabía a lo que se dedicaba su familia y en más de una ocasión habían sufrido algún que otro ataque por clanes enemigos, pero nunca, jamás, había visto a nadie recibir una paliza tan brutal.  
De repente y para lo que creyó su buena suerte, los hombres de su padre dejaron de golpear al tipo.

\- Jefe, no va a soltar nada, ¿lo matamos?

Tian ahogó un grito de horror. ¿En serio lo iban a matar? No, no, no, no podría soportar ver algo así. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…   
El padre de este suspiró en desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, apartaos. 

Una mano colocó tras la espalda del menor y este lo miró sin comprender. El señor He le mostró una falsa sonrisa afable antes de hablar.

\- Hijo, ¿recuerdas el último ataque? 

Sin decir nada, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

No respondió.

\- Muy mal, ¿verdad? Casi pierdes a tu hermano…

Volvió a asentir y en actitud conciliadora, el He mayor acarició la espalda de su hijo.   
A varios metros, He Cheng observaba estoico la situación, aunque con una ligera intranquilidad en el rostro.

\- Bien, pues el hombre que tenemos atado fue uno de los culpables, ¿lo sabías? 

“¿Qué?”  
Los ojos del menor se abrieron de repente ante la impactante noticia.  
¿En serio ese hombre… era culpable de intentar matar a su hermano?  
Multitud de emociones se arremolinaron en torno a su corazón en cuestión de segundos, siendo este invadido por la abrasadora sensación de la rabia y el odio, una quemazón en sus entrañas que no le dejaba respirar… pero esos sentimientos fueron momentáneos y rápidamente opacados por el miedo, la tristeza y la todavía inocencia infantil.  
Negó con la cabeza dando a entender a su padre que no, no lo sabía.

\- ¿No? bueno, lo que sí sabrás es que es un hombre malo y que no podemos dejarlo marchar, ¿verdad?

Tian se mordió las mejillas antes de asentir, no porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque sabía que era la respuesta que su padre quería escuchar, la única que toleraría.

\- Muy bien…

De un suave empujón en la espalda instó al niño a caminar hacia adelante. Este estaba paralizado y confundido, al punto que no se atrevió siquiera a moverse un centímetro. 

\- Vamos – le insistió y, ejerciendo más presión, consiguió que avanzara poco a poco, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del casi asesino de su hermano. Tras él caminaba su padre. 

Tian tragó duro al ver la desagradable escena tan de cerca, la cara del tipo estaba hinchada y la sangre en su boca y nariz apenas le dejaba respirar. Se asustó, obvio que lo hizo, así como también deseó salir corriendo de ahí, pero no tenía ningún sitio al que ir y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse quieto.   
Sin decir una palabra, el jefe del clan sacó su pistola del bolsillo y comprobó que estuviera cargada.  
Al entender las intenciones de su padre, He Cheng abrió los ojos alarmados y se acercó hasta este para detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Padre, no creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Cheng, mantente atrás – simplemente le ordenó sin mirarlo a la cara, para justo después, tenderle el arma a Tian, quien tras unos segundos de confusión comprendió qué era lo que se le estaba pidiendo. 

Los ojos del preadolescente fueron el reflejo del puro terror. Su padre… le estaba exigiendo que matara a… no, no podía hacerlo, no podía acabar con la vida de nadie.

\- ¡Padre! - insistió Cheng al ver como su hermano empezaba a temblar de miedo, signo de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- ¡Silencio! 

Todo el mundo calló, no solo el He mayor, de forma que lo único que se oía en el lugar eran los dolorosos quejidos del beta y los suaves sollozos del pequeño. Cheng apretó los dientes con rabia al no poder hacer nada para detener la situación.

\- Toma, agárrala bien – le ordenó al ver que su hijo no movía un músculo para hacerlo.  
\- N-n-no…   
\- Tian, hace escasos días te manifestaste como alfa, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para esto – dijo, mientras con la mano libre agarraba las del pequeño y colocaba correctamente el arma entre ellas, ayudándolo a apuntar la frente ajena y quitándole el seguro – dispárale justo ahí y morirá en el acto, si no lo haces podrá escapar y tendremos problemas. No quieres traer más problemas al clan o a tu hermano ¿verdad? 

El menor balbuceó algo incomprensible. No, claro que no quería, pero tampoco quería matar a nadie… ¿Cómo podía su padre estar pidiéndole que disparara a un hombre?  
Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y se sentía llegar al límite, tanto que no pudo aguantarlo más: lágrimas de terror e impotencia se deslizaron por sus mejillas, quemando por donde pasaban, signos de una inocencia que estaba a punto de ser arrancada de cuajo.   
Para deleite de su padre negó con la cabeza, y este esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha estirando a su vez el brazo de Tian hacia el frente, tensándolo.

\- Sujétala firmemente y aprieta el gatillo.

El niño vaciló, pero al final así lo hizo, la sujetó fuerte, más no fue capaz de disparar y empezó a temblar violentamente. El beta lo miraba suplicante, llorando desesperado aunque sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna por culpa de su hinchado rostro. El reciente alfa respiraba agitado, sus ojos se empañaron por el llanto y para su suerte no podía ver con claridad el terror que los ojos contrarios reflejaban. 

\- No tiembles – ordenó su padre – y deja de llorar.

El menor de los He intentó parar, pero no pudo. La situación era demasiado para él, quería que acabara, cerraba los ojos fuerte para que lo hiciera, sin embargo, el ponerle fin o no solo estaba en sus manos y aquella era una responsabilidad muy grande para alguien de 12 años.

\- Dispara He Tian – le insistió – si este hombre escapa volverá para matarte a ti a tu hermano.

He Cheng intentó contenerse, pero una desagradable mueca apareció en su rostro tras esas palabras y giró la cara para no presenciar lo que ahí iba a acontecer.   
Nervioso y agitado, el menor controló el temblor de su brazo lo mejor que pudo, listo para disparar. Ya fuera por su pequeña e ingenua mente o por la presión del momento, el alfa no se planteó siquiera que su padre le estaba mintiendo, que bajo ningún concepto cometerían un error que permitiera al beta huir, que si no lo mataba él, lo harían ellos mismos.  
No obstante, se encontraba en una encrucijada y para él no había más opción, estaba acorralado por el miedo y por su padre, así que a su pesar, cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y entre llantos lastimeros apretó el gatillo, acertándole a un lado de la frente.  
El sonido del disparo sonó tan cerca de sus oídos que le empezaron a pitar, y la fuerza de la pistola le lastimó el brazo, aunque el dolor físico no fue nada en comparación al suplicio que sintió al abrir los ojos, pues al hacerlo pudo ver como la vida del beta escapaba frente a él, como su mirada perdía el brillo y su cuerpo se desvanecía sin vida.   
Lo observó sin inmutarse, con un terrible nudo en la garganta que le cortó de raíz incluso las lágrimas. No era capaz de gritar, ni siquiera de pestañear, solo sentía una lacerante presión en el pecho que años más tarde reconocería como culpa, a la cual terminaría por acostumbrarse.   
Acababa de matar a una persona.  
Acababa de verla morir.  
Era un monstruo…

\- Muy bien hecho, hijo.

Su padre le alabó dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro como premio, pero ese simple acto le hizo sentirse incluso peor. Sucio, corrompido, un asesino.  
Cuando el mayor se marchó, He Cheng se acercó a su hermano para comprobar como estaba, pues le preocupaba que este no hubiera reaccionado tras el disparo. Despacio le puso la mano en el hombro y lo giró; su semblante estaba pálido y ausente, pero pronto le golpeó la realidad y salió del estado de shock, rompiendo en un desgarrador llanto.   
Cheng sintió su corazón partirse y sin dudarlo se agachó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, como siempre había hecho cuando lloraba de pequeño, más no pudo hacer nada para consolarlo.  
¿Qué se supone que se debía decir cuando a tu hermano pequeño le obligan a matar a alguien?  
“Tranquilo, no ha sido tu culpa” era lo que le repetía una y otra vez para conseguir redimirle un poco de todo el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, mismo dolor que él sintió a su edad, pero de nada serviría. Sabía lo mucho que quemaba, como la sensación se aferraba al corazón y nunca se soltaba… quizás con los años él se hubiera acostumbrado, pero el recuerdo de esa primera muerte siempre era imposible de olvidar.  
Desesperado, el pequeño se agarraba a la camisa de su hermano, refugiándose en ella, ahogándose en su propio llanto, siendo protegido por unos brazos que poco a poco se sentían más ligeros, hasta desaparecer.   
Confundido levantó la cabeza; ahí ya no había nadie, ni su hermano, ni los secuaces, estaba… ¿solo? No del todo, el característico olor de la sangre inundaba el lugar, así que imaginó que el cuerpo al que acababa de disparar debía estar tras su espalda. Despacio, el alfa, ahora 12 años mayor, se giró para plantarle cara al cadáver, más la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos le heló la sangre: el lugar que debía estar ocupado por el beta, ahora lo ocupaba un omega de pelo naranja al que conocía muy bien.   
Un omega de ojos oscuros y particular carácter que le había robado el corazón y que ahora yacía sin vida en un charco de su propia sangre. 

\- Mo… - murmuró por lo bajo, pero nadie podía oírle. Sí, estaba solo, como toda su vida, y Mo había muerto, tenía un disparo en el costado de la frente, mientras un He Tian adulto sostenía todavía el arma caliente. 

Él… lo había matado.  
Había matado a la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
Ya no le quedaba nada…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Guan Shan terminaba de cenar. Había pasado cerca de tres horas desde que Jian Yi y Zheng Xi se habían ido de su casa, lo cual quería decir que Tian llevaba tres horas durmiendo, y ya eran cerca de las once, en algún momento tendría que acostarse y no quería hacerlo al lado de ese idiota…   
Un plato de comida aguardaba en la nevera esperando por el alfa, pues al verlo Mo en tal lamentable estado algo en su interior se removió, así que no tuvo más remedio que duplicar sus ingredientes mientras cocinaba para sentirse en paz consigo mismo.  
Ahora llevando los platos a la pila, teléfono en mano, mantenía una agradable conversación con su jefa.

\- ¿Entonces seguro que estás bien?  
\- Sí, hoy me dieron el alta, no se preocupe, estoy perfectamente.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso, le dije a He Tian que me informara cada día sobre tu estado, pero dejó de dar señales de vida y me preocupé.

La mujer sonaba molesta con el alfa y aquello le hizo bufar divertido por la nariz.

\- ¿Entonces podrás incorporarte pronto? te echamos en falta a ti y a tus habilidades – bromeó.  
\- Puedo ir mañana mismo si quiere.

Una risa amable se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. 

\- Tampoco te apresures, descansa un par de días en casa e incorpórate el martes, te sentará bien.

Mo frunció el ceño, si bien ya llevaba algo más de un mes trabajando para ella, su simpatía no dejaba de sorprenderle. Iba a responder con un gracias, quizás incluso le insistiera en incorporarse antes, pero fuertes quejidos lastimeros procedentes de su habitación se hicieron eco por el humilde apartamento, desconcertando al omega. 

\- ¿Hmm?  
\- ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Sí no se preocupe… Disculpe jefa, pero tengo que colgar. Nos vemos el martes – se despidió apresurado y justo después, cortó la llamada. 

Otro quejido llegó a sus oídos y seguido de este, multitud de gemidos y pequeños gritos. ¿Pero qué cojones estaba pasando ahí dentro? Preocupado, Guan Shan caminó ligero hacia la habitación y dubitativo, abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba la imagen del azabache; dormido, sudando y revolviéndose en su cama.  
Aquello le asustó de sobremanera y rápido se lanzó hacia él para comprobar qué le ocurría. Su aspecto no era muy bueno, lucía algo más pálido de lo normal.  
¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando, era un mal sueño o…?

\- Hey idiota, despierta – le zarandeó brusco del brazo una, dos, tres veces, todas sin resultados – joder, no me asustes, levántate y dime qué estás bien

No obtuvo respuesta, el moreno siguió quejándose entre terribles espasmos y Guan Shan entró en pánico.

\- ¡Mierda!, no te estás muriendo o algo así ¿verdad? Tiene que ser solo una pesadilla…

Su corazón latía al máximo, no entendía que estaba pasando y menos sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, miedo a que Tian estuviera sufriendo, a que le pasara algo grave, ¿debía llamar a alguien? No, de seguro era una tontería… ¿pero y si no? ¿si de verdad moría? ¿qué iba a hacer sin é…?  
Antes siquiera de formular sus propios pensamientos, Mo vio atónito como de los ojos del alfa brotaban un par de lágrimas y como esos espasmos y gritos violentos se iban reduciendo, hasta reducirse a tristes sollozos que le partieron el alma.   
¿En serio estaba llorando? No podía creerlo, nunca antes había visto llorar a un alfa y mucho menos imaginó que el orgulloso He Tian fuera el primero, sin embargo ahí estaba, dejando salir sus más amargos sentimientos, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente…

\- Hngggh… aaaah n-no… a-ayuda…… p-por favor…. Hnggh…. 

Una profunda pena se instaló en el pecho del pelirrojo al verlo suplicar y temblar de tal forma, como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¿Qué narices estaría soñando? El no saber y no poder reaccionar le estaban matando poco a poco, necesitaba hacer algo. Despacio y vacilante, se agachó a su lado hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, al tenerlo cara a cara por fin pudo apreciar su ceño curvado en actitud afligida.   
Chasqueó la lengua, definitivamente no le gustaba verlo tan mal…  
Poniendo cuidado en su mano malherida, tomó las del moreno entre las suyas y por inercia las acaricio con la vaga esperanza de que sirviera de algo y, para su sorpresa, no consiguió que dejara de temblar, pero sí que sus sollozos se fueran apagando hasta el final.  
Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Mo, quien se sintió reconfortado al ver al alfa más tranquilo, pero… un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo así? Si al final Tian despertaba y lo veía tomándolo de las manos…  
Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, los ojos del mayor se abrieron repentinamente de par en par. Este despertó, desorientado pero alerta, por lo que al notar a alguien a su lado, agarrándole las manos sumido en la penumbra se alarmó y, por acto reflejo, le apretó las manos sin pudor, pillando desprevenido al menor, quien soltó un grito de dolor al sentir presión sobre sus dedos lastimados.   
Al segundo Tian reconoció esa voz y aflojó el agarre, pero solo el de esa mano.  
Del susto inicial, Mo dio un bote y cayó de culo al suelo para después tratar de escapar, pero el alfa lo tenía bien sujeto y no iba a permitírselo. Necesitaba explicaciones.

\- Si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona ahora tendrías todos tus dedos rotos – le amenazó sombrío, todavía afectado por la tensión del sueño y alterando más al omega.   
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Déjame en paz, me haces daño!  
\- Dime por qué me estabas agarrando las manos y te suelto.

Guan Shan chasqueó la lengua antes de confesárselo todo.

\- Y-yo… tenía miedo… no parabas de gritar en sueños y pedir ayuda. Intenté despertarte, pero no pude y… pensé que te podría estar pasando algo malo…  
\- ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Tian se abrieron incrédulos y sin soltarle todavía, se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado. Oh joder, ¿realmente Mo había hecho todo eso por él? No podía creerlo, de solo pensarlo todo su malestar por la pesadilla se esfumaba y su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad. 

\- ¿Estabas… asustado?  
\- Sí…  
\- ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?  
\- ¡¿Q-qué?! 

Al momento Guan Shan se arrepintió de sus palabras, quizás hubiera hablado demasiado… y ahora era su turno de temblar, pero esta vez, de nervios y vergüenza. Sí, claro que se había preocupado por él, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero que este lo supiera no le gustaba una mierda.

\- ¡Claro que no! solo comprobaba que no estabas muriendo, no quería meterme en ningún problema por tu culpa. 

Tian lo miró sin decir nada, pero en su rostro se veía claro que no había creído ni una sola de sus palabras. Una tenue sonrisilla de sinceridad se dibujó en su rostro, sonrisilla que confundió y conmovió al omega a partes iguales. De repente, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos tan puros que Mo le provocaba, rodeó sus manos con cariño y las acercó hasta sus labios, susurrando un “gracias” sobre los nudillos que hizo al corazón del pelirrojo dar un vuelco.  
Quizás Guan Shan no se diera cuenta, pero ese simple gracias iba cargado de muchos más sentimientos de los que aparentaba. Era un gracias real, un gracias que había guardado desde el día que se conocieron y que había ido cobrando más significado conforme pasaba más tiempo con él, era un gracias por, de alguna manera, salvarlo.   
El gracias más sincero y cálido que había pronunciado en su vida. 

\- ¿E-eh? – murmuró este por lo bajo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  
\- Gracias – volvió a repetir, estrechando más fuerte aquellas manos, como si así pudiera transmitirle todo lo que le hacía sentir. El pelirrojo ahogó un jadeo, no entendía la razón de esa nueva actitud, al igual que no entendía por qué se sentía tan… bien.

Tras unos segundos en la misma posición Tian finalmente le soltó las manos, percatándose por primera vez en el semblante desconcertado de Mo Guan Shan. No puedo evitar reír, aquella era una imagen demasiado tierna.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó este, tratando de mostrarse más molesto de lo que realmente se sentía, que era nada.  
\- De nada – mintió, sin dejar de reír.

Aquella risa tan cálida le tenía desconcertado, ¿acaso se estaba riendo por algo que había hecho? Tal parecía que sí, que de hecho, lo que le causaba tanta gracia era justo lo enredado emocionalmente que estaba. Quiso enfadarse y golpearlo por ello, pero lejos de notar el ardor provocado por la ira, se sintió en paz, ligeramente feliz.  
Era… muy raro, pero no estaba mal.

\- Eres un idiota.

En contraposición a sus palabras, el tono de voz del omega era suave y el He no pudo evitar estirar más su sonrisa, satisfecho. Corrientes de felicidad recorrían su cuerpo al ver que Mo no solo no se había molestado ni una pizca con él, sino que de alguna sutil manera le correspondía, y era embriagante, pero anhelaba más.  
Despacio lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró levemente de ella.

\- Ven – susurró.

Guan Shan frunció el ceño sorprendido. Aquel momento le había pillado desprevenido.

\- ¡¿Haah?!

\- Túmbate a mi lado – volvió a tirar de él mientras se acostaba en la cama, moviéndose a un lateral para dejarle espacio. 

En la cabeza de Mo todas las alarmas se activaron, mandándole un único y consensuado mensaje: PELIGRO. No obstante, su mente estaba dividida y si bien una parte le gritaba que se fuera, otra le animaba a dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y a tenderse junto al alfa, pero la pregunta era…   
¿Realmente quería tumbarse junto a él?  
No… sí… mierda no lo sabía, agh.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí – o al menos eso creía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.  
\- ¿Tienes miedo?

"Un poco”

\- No…

El alfa notó vacilación en sus ojos y supo al instante que estaba mintiendo, que realmente le preocupaba el ceder a su petición por lo que pudiera pasarle.

\- Tranquilízate, no voy a hacer nada.

Intentó calmarlo, apaciguar todos sus miedos e inseguridades, pues a la vista estaba que estaba lleno de ellas. Asimismo, sus palabras eran ciertas, realmente no iba a hacerle nada, tan solo quería sentirlo más cerca, aliviar el dolor de su corazón, notar esa calidez tan especial y que Mo la sintiera junto a él, pero este lo miraba indeciso, sus ojos eran el reflejo de la duda y supo que, si no hacía nada, Shan huiría una vez más.

\- Pequeño Mo, no me hagas obligarte y ven… - aquello fue solo un empujoncito, ya que esta vez realmente no iba a obligarle a nada que no quisiera.

El pelirrojo tragó duro sin ser capaz de decidir entre tales opciones por sí mismo, sin embargo, al sentirse “amenazado” algo en él hizo clic, algo así como un ligero impulso para ceder a lo que realmente quería, a lo que estaba enterrado en su subconsciente y a lo que no era capaz de enfrentarse.   
Paró de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y despacio, todavía tomado de la muñeca, se dejó arrastrar hasta el colchón, deslizándose entre las sábanas y acomodándose en el hueco que el He le había dejado. Ambos se encontraban separados por varios centímetros, los que la pequeña cama les permitía, sin tocarse lo más mínimo.  
Mo se vio dominado por la vergüenza, por lo que no tenía el valor suficiente para mirar al moreno a los ojos, simplemente no podía, la situación era demasiado embarazosa para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus opciones estaban muy limitadas, era su cara o su cuerpo semidesnudo, así que no tuvo más remedio que elegir la primera opción y forzarse a ello. También pensó en darse la vuelta o cerrar los ojos, aunque eso le gustaba incluso menos.  
Al hacerlo, al por fin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, descubrió que los labios de Tian dibujaban una leve sonrisa que no había visto nunca, una sonrisa tierna y afectuosa que le cortó el aliento y obligó a su corazón a latir desbocado.   
Justo en ese instante se arrepintió de haber tomado tal decisión.  
Mierda… ¿dónde cojones se acababa de meter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo lo publicaré en una semana, prometo que os gustará mucho 7w7


	43. Capítulo 43.

Silencio.   
Ni un mísero ruido se hacía eco en esa pequeña y oscura habitación.  
Ni una palabra.  
Ni un roce.  
Nada.   
Tan solo el sonido de la respiración nerviosa de Mo quien, tendido sobre el colchón, rehuía agitado la constante mirada de He Tian.   
¿En serio tenía que estar viéndolo de esa forma?  
No le gustaba. Era incómodo y confuso, pues las emociones que nacían en su pecho eran de lo más extrañas, algo así como una especie de agradable calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. No supo identificar que era, pero le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y lo detestaba. 

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? – murmuró por lo bajo Tian al notar la clara inquietud que atormentaba al pelirrojo.

Mo chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

\- ¿Qué te importa?  
\- Estás temblando, idiota.

“¿Qué?”  
Al momento todos los músculos de Guan Shan se tensaron. Era cierto, no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando… ¿por qué? ¿en serio estaba tan nervioso? Vale que Tian siempre consiguiera sacarlo de sus casillas de todas las maneras posibles hasta hacerlo temblar, pero esta vez no había hecho nada… no había razón aparente para estar así y estar tumbado a su lado era una estupidez ¿no? 

\- Estoy bien – respondió seco antes de añadir – deja de meterte en los asuntos de otros.

El azabache no dijo nada, prefirió no hacerlo, pues bien sabía que Mo estaba mintiendo, así como podía afirmar casi con seguridad que la razón de su nerviosismo era él.   
Para bien o para mal siempre era él.   
Sin poder evitarlo, ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa al saberse culpable de tales reacciones. De haber sido una situación normal, hubiera buscado molestarlo, pero aquella no era una situación normal, no, claro que no, por desgracia no todos los días compartía cama con el huraño omega, así que ante tal novedoso suceso prefirió quedarse quieto y no provocar el enfado del menor, pues moría por seguir de ese modo todo el tiempo que fuera posible.   
Por su lado, Guan Shan seguía tratando de descifrar la razón de sus repentinas reacciones, pero la jodida sonrisilla afectuosa que Tian se negaba a borrar de sus labios alborotaba su psique y corazón, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.   
Ugh, odiaba sentirse así, tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes.

\- Deja de mirarme de esa forma, te ves como un estúpido.

La intención de sus palabras eran ofenderlo para que parara, pero en su defecto, este solo ensanchó más su sonrisa. El aliento del omega se desvaneció unos segundos.

\- Joder, te he dicho que pares – insistió intentando mostrarse lo menos afectado posible.  
\- ¿Hmm? ¿y qué quieres que haga entonces?

Mo frunció el ceño, sopesando su respuesta.

\- Largarte – dijo finalmente y Tian bufó suave por la nariz, realmente se esperaba una respuesta como esa.  
\- ¿A dónde? Ya es tarde.  
\- A tu casa, tengo sueño y quiero dormir. 

Su sonrisa anteriormente tierna, ahora se transformó en una más pícara.

\- Puedes hacerlo, prometo no hacerte nada – finalmente bromeó, pues contener su tono jocoso estando con el pelirrojo le era claramente imposible. Al menos lo había intentado. 

Guan Shan frunció el ceño con más insistencia tras escuchar esa respuesta y dejó que el viejo sentimiento de la molestia saliera levemente a la luz, abriéndose paso entre esa pequeña maraña de emociones complejas, la cual temía que poco a poco se fuera haciendo más grande. 

\- Que te jodan, no pienso cerrar los ojos teniendo al lado a un pervertido como tú.  
\- Wah, que malo…

La respuesta del alfa fue de nuevo burlona y su mueca maliciosa se acentuó todavía más. Despacio levantó la mano con el fin de darle un ligero golpe como reprimenda, pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo del omega se tensó de nuevo y deslizó varios centímetros hacia atrás.   
Vaya, al parecer el pequeño Mo estaba mucho más intranquilo de lo que le había parecido…   
Aquello le provocó una punzada de aflicción, de siempre gustaba incordiar al pelirrojo hasta ponerlo nervioso, pero esta vez había algo distinto en esas reacciones tan comunes, como si de verdad algo le hiciera sentir verdaderamente mal y no simplemente enfadado.   
No se lo pensó dos veces y bajó la mano al segundo. 

\- Cambia esa expresión de tu cara – murmuró divertido, buscando distraerlo y quitarle importancia a su reacción, logrando su cometido.  
\- ¡¿Haah?! ¿qué le pasa a mi cara?  
\- Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

El entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

\- Tengo en frente a algo peor.  
\- Oh – la constante sonrisa de Tian se hizo más grande, transformándose ahora en una burlona a la par que siniestra - ¿eso crees?

Mo frunció el ceño antes de afirmar sin vacilar.

\- Sí.  
\- Que valiente… debería matarte por lo que has dicho.

Mo bufó incrédulo.

\- No digas gilipolleces.  
\- No las digo – su tono de voz fue falsamente amigable y aquello puso los pelos de punta al omega, pues con esa expresión casi lo creía capaz de cumplir sus tontas amenazas.  
\- Para ya.  
\- ¿Asustado? – unos centímetros le ganó con el fin de intimidarlo y Mo se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo su pulso dispararse sin motivo aparente.  
\- Más quisieras – espetó lo más firme que fue capaz, consiguiendo alentar más al moreno, quien siguió avanzando con esa sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su semblante.

Agitado ante la cada vez más corta distancia Guan Shan volvió a apartarse, con la mala suerte de encontrarse justo al borde de la cama. La gravedad no le dio tregua y se venció hacia atrás, más antes de que cayera, Tian lo rodeó de la cintura y tiró de él hasta regresarlo a su lado, evitando que se golpeara. 

\- ¡¡!! 

Mo ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se agarró a los brazos del mayor por instinto, soltándolo segundos después al darse cuenta de que seguía en el colchón. No obstante, su camiseta se había levantado un poco, dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen y cintura, esa misma que el mayor seguía estrechando con firmeza. Aquello le puso todavía más nervioso.   
Ugh, ¿pero qué cojones estaba pasando?  
Iba a empujarlo para que lo soltara de una vez, pero quedó paralizado al percatarse de la mirada perdida de Tian, clavada ahí donde su piel quedaba expuesta, a merced de esos largos dedos que se hundían sobre esta. El corazón del omega dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, preso de la vergüenza que le daba ser observado con tal intensidad   
El alfa, ajeno a la reacción del pelirrojo, se perdía entre etéreas fantasías provocadas por la suavidad y calor que emanaba la piel de este bajo sus yemas… no es que nunca la hubiera tocado, pues varias veces lo había hecho a través de golpes, bromas o sutiles caricias, pero jamás había tenido el placer de disfrutarla a su antojo y tenerla ahora tan expuesta a él le hacía morir de deseo, deseo por acariciarla como merecía, por besarla y marcarla, notando como esta se erizaba a su paso… Dios, no había nada en ese momento que deseara tanto…  
…más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el causante de tales fantasías se retorció incómodo entre sus brazos intentando escapar.

\- M-mierda, suéltame.

Nuevamente una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del más alto.

\- Dame las gracias al menos, te he salvado – bromeó, ignorante a lo que esa simple acción había provocado en las entrañas del menor.  
\- Q-que te jodan…

Tian rio por lo bajo con intenciones de pegar al omega más contra su pecho, pero una chispa de verdadera angustia pudo percibir en sus ojos oscuros, así que se contuvo y lo soltó, bajándole la camiseta como si nada hubiera pasado.   
Algo extraño estaba sucediéndole y no lograba comprender el qué.

\- Idiota, la próxima vez voy a dejarte caer.

Como de costumbre, Guan Shan frunció el ceño con fingida molestia, pues no llegó a sentir apenas una pizca de esta, ¿la razón?, por algún motivo su cuerpo había empezado a bullir en un mar de emociones contradictorias y muy muy confusas a las que no conseguía poner orden y en las que cualquier sentimiento hasta ahora conocido se perdía.   
Era jodidamente angustiante.

\- Cierra la maldita boca – escupió con una rabia vacía y de nuevo, hizo amago de separarse del moreno, pero este lo tomó de la muñeca para impedírselo, sorprendiéndolo.  
\- Deja de alejarte, no voy a hacerte nada si es lo que te preocupa – soltó el mayor sin siquiera intuir la verdadera razón por la que el pelirrojo quería huir y Mo , agobiado al verse atrapado tanto por el alfa como por sus propios sentimientos, tiró más fuerte para soltarse.

Quería salir de ahí. No le gustaba la sensación. Le asfixiaba, le liaba y desordenaba todo lo que era, todo lo que durante tantos años había construido para defenderse del mundo exterior y de sus personas. Sabía que estando cerca del He había veces que esta muralla temblaba, más nunca le dio la suficiente importancia, sin embargo, ahora… ahora era mucho más intenso. Quizás demasiado.  
Tenía miedo, pero a su vez una desconcertante sensación de euforia lo invadía de arriba abajo. Un cóctel de sensaciones que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.  
Continuó tirando hasta que el moreno, observándolo preocupado, lo detuvo.

\- Hey, Mo – lo llamó, notando como este empezó a temblar más violento – estate quieto, no voy a hacerte nada.

“Mierda cállate, ese no es el problema”

\- Guan Shan… - siguió insistiendo, realmente preocupado y este no pudo soportarlo más.  
\- ¡QUE ME SUELTES! 

El alfa enmudeció. Aquel grito sonaba a pura desesperación.   
¿Tan incómodo estaba a su lado? Nada malo le estaba haciendo, ni siquiera lo tocaba más allá de la muñeca y sin embargo, se veía tan asustado… más de lo que acostumbraba a verlo.  
Sin decir una palabra, terminó por soltarlo, más al hacerlo una inexplicable sensación de vacío lo invadió, impidiéndole moverse siquiera un centímetro.   
Ahora sí que no entendía nada.  
Si los gestos y acciones de Tian eran los culpables de tal confusión, que lo dejara tranquilo debería suponer un alivio y no todo lo contrario… ¿entonces qué estaba pasando?  
Un parte de su mente todavía lúcida, a la que siempre había escuchado, le gritaba desesperada que se levantara de la cama y se marchara de ahí, que no dejara que ese alfa hurgara más en su interior, pero otra, mucho más perseverante y en sintonía con su cuerpo, le rogaba que se quedara con él, que sacara a la luz sus inconscientes deseos y se dejara arrastrar por ellos al menos una vez en su vida.  
Joder. Aquello era una tortura.  
Y no menos agobiante era para el He, quien buscaba en cada facción del rostro ajeno algún indicio del verdadero Mo, el malhumorado, sin hallar siquiera una pizca, ante sus ojos solo veía un omega asustado y claramente confundido. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, quería saber qué demonios le ocurría al menor, no saberlo lo estaba destrozando…  
Tras un largo suspiro, Tian se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado. No había razón para hacerlo, pero lo vio necesario. Quizás así daba un poco de espacio al pelirrojo y quizás también él mismo podía despejarse, aunque fuera un poco. Guan Shan se quedó muy quieto, todavía tumbado, y el silencio se hizo eco de nuevo entre ellos.   
Veinte. Treinta. Cuarenta segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada.  
Al principio no supuso nada para ambos, pero poco a poco el ambiente se iba haciendo más tenso hasta rozar la incomodidad, así que el alfa terminó por romper el silencio con una pregunta inocente.

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

El menor pareció salir un poco de su ensimismamiento, conectando de nuevo con la realidad.

\- ¿E-eh?  
\- Tus heridas, ¿te duelen?

“Ah, eso…”

\- Un poco, a veces – murmuró con toda la tranquilidad que era capaz de expresar, es decir, poca, pues las constantes idas y venidas de sus pupilas lo delataban.  
Tian esbozó una leve sonrisilla aunque sin alegría alguna. La situación era de lo más extraña y quitando el malestar que el omega debía sentir, este último se veía de lo más adorable. 

\- ¿Y tus dedos?

Guan Shan los elevó en el aire observándolos sin verdadero interés.

\- Molestan bastante, tardarán varias semanas en curarse.  
\- Déjame ver – el mafioso bajó su mano hasta la de Mo, notando al segundo como este se tensaba y su rostro palidecía – borra esa cara de susto, solo quiero ver cómo está – le dijo burlón, quitándole seriedad al asunto, pero el pelirrojo no varió un ápice su expresión, pues para él no era tan sencillo dominar sus emociones.  
\- No – dijo sin más, y el mafioso suspiró cansado y lo agarró de la mano con cuidado.  
\- O-oye déjam—  
\- Déjalo ya y cálmate – lo acalló para después tirar de él hacia arriba – ven, siéntate.

Aquello alertó al menor. 

\- ¡¿Haah?! ¿para qué?  
\- Para verlo mejor, ven.  
\- Y una mierda.

Tiró de él más firme y lo levantó sin problemas, ignorando las protestas y maldiciones que este le lanzaba, realmente alterado.

\- Estate quieto.

Con un chasquido molesto y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el omega terminó por obedecer y Tian esbozó una mueca satisfecha.  
Despacio extendió su palma para tomarlo de los cuatro dedos más largos y pasear su pulgar sobre los dos heridos; arriba-abajo y en círculos, poniendo especial cuidado en no lastimarlo. 

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

Mo observaba atento el movimiento de aquella falange sobre las suyas.

\- Aburrido.

Tian dejó salir una suave risilla. 

\- No te quejes, Jian Yi y Zheng Xi han estado haciéndote compañía…  
\- Eso ha sido incluso p-peor – mintió, notando su mente cada vez más espesa conforme las caricias, tan hipnóticas y estimulantes, se extendían sin previo aviso hacia sus dedos sanos, rozándole la piel con delicadeza y dejando a su paso un agradable calor que fue directo a su pecho. No pudo evitarlo y un ligero jadeo escapó de sus labios – Haah. 

El azabache se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Aquel inesperado sonido… había sido tan delicioso que juraría que su cabeza había cortocircuitado por unos segundos. Tuvo que contener la respiración para no jadear él también, pues ese simple quejido lo había sentido como un fuerte latigazo a su psique, resquebrajándola. 

\- …

No dijo nada.  
Mo tampoco.  
Nuevamente volvían a sumirse en el incómodo silencio, esta vez acompañado de la agitada respiración del omega quien, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso todavía más nervioso. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, su mente era un jodido torbellino de contradicciones y su cuerpo un río de emociones a punto de desbordar. La frustración en él era tal que casi sentía ganas de gritar.   
No supo que hacer, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano vacilante del alfa se aventuró a acariciarle el resto de la piel, extendiéndose más allá de sus finos dedos. Con suaves toques recorrió despacio el dorso de su mano, su muñeca, su brazo, sus hombros… notando gustoso como la piel bajo sus yemas se erizaba por donde pasaba, como tantas veces lo había deseado. 

\- Haah.

Otro jadeo bajito escapó de la garganta del pelirrojo, provocando un intenso ardor en sus mejillas las cuales de seguro, estaban muy rojas. Agh, detestaba sonar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo… los trazos que el moreno dibujaba con sus dedos dejaban una abrasadora sensación, como surcos de fuego impregnándose en su piel, incendiando su cuerpo y alma. Y lo peor es que no le daba tregua a apagarlo, pues conforme esos dedos ascendían, el calor se tornaba más y más sofocante.   
Sofocante y extrañamente adictivo.  
No pudo seguir aguantando y su respiración, a priori agitada, se tornó mucho más frenética, acompañando el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.   
¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿por qué estaba dejando que ocurriera?  
No lo sabía y tampoco tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente lúcida como para pensarlo, pues en algún momento de descuido toda ella había quedado intoxicada por el alfa frente a él, por su olor, su rostro, sus caricias… todo era exquisito… quería más…   
Mo suspiró de gusto, nublado por la situación.  
El mafioso apretó los dientes y contuvo el aliento. No entendía el por qué de la repentina entrega del menor, pero joder, estaba por volverlo completamente loco. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tener al pelirrojo de esa forma que su corazón saltaba de emoción al verlo corresponder positivamente a sus roces… roces que le alentaban a ir más allá, así que con suavidad, como si tocara algo de gran valor, deslizó sus dedos hasta el fino cuello del omega, quien se estremeció de sorpresa al sentir un cosquilleo subirle por la columna.   
Los labios de Guan Shan apenas se separaron dejando salir lo que hubiera sido un gemido placentero, pero que quedó a medio camino posiblemente a causa de la decencia del pelirrojo.   
Ahora fue Tian quien no pudo evitar jadear y al hacerlo, los ojos de Mo se oscurecieron, siendo golpeado a su vez por un subidón de adrenalina que removió sus entrañas. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a los labios del mayor, observándolos embelesado.   
Ugh, ¿por qué mierdas tenía que estar haciendo eso? Se supone que debía resultarle repugnante, como le resultaba cualquier otro alfa y sin embargo, ahí estaba, peligrosamente cerca de cruzar su límite, un límite que nunca había cruzado y al que temía más que a nada. No obstante, aun tenía tiempo de alejarse de él, tan solo le hacía falta un poco de voluntad, pero la última brizna de esta se esfumó justo en ese momento, pues sumido por sus deseos, el He guio sus dedos hasta el rostro contrario, acariciándole las mejillas con delicadeza y descendiendo poco a poco hasta los labios, tierno, pero con un deseo implícito que casi podía sentirlo a través de su piel.   
Se estaba controlando para no besarlo, y claramente Guan Shan lo notó.  
“Joder…”  
En ese momento supo que era su fin.  
Por inercia, Mo mordió su labio inferior y la respiración del mafioso se tornó igual de agitada que la del menor.  
¿Hacía cuanto no se ponía tan nervioso al estar en la cama con alguien?  
¿Desde… su primera vez?  
Sí, y ni siquiera recordaba que el corazón le latiera tan desbocado como lo hacía ahora, pero joder, estaba tan cerca de Mo… tan cerca de sus labios que era un maldito martirio… quería besarlo, tenía muchas ganas… no sabía si aquello saldría bien, pero en ese instante era lo que deseaba y por los gestos del menor este también lo quería.  
Dominado por esas nuevas y abrasadoras sensaciones, Mo Guan Shan sentía desvanecerse bajo el tacto del alfa, siendo el abrumador calor de esas caricias lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad. Miles de mariposas se arremolinaban en su estómago y por alguna razón sus manos empezaron a sudar. Estaba nervioso, mucho, un nerviosismo cargado de adrenalina que nunca antes había experimentado y que enterraba cada vez más y más profundo los restos que quedaban de su conciencia.  
Ya no la necesitaba, no para lo que venía ahora.  
Sus ojos clavó en los de Tian, descubriendo a este totalmente embelesado con sus labios. Mo sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y por inercia los humedeció, recibiendo de inmediato un jadeo ahogado del contrario, quien con ese simple gesto fue arrastrado más allá del límite de su cordura.   
No lo soportaría mucho más.  
Muy lento, con miedo a asustarlo, el alfa se inclinó sobre sí mismo y acortó unos centímetros la distancia que lo separaba del pelirrojo, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, pero sin atreverse todavía a ir más allá.  
El cuerpo de Guan Shan comenzó a temblar en armonía a sus frenéticas y cortas respiraciones, propias de la inquietud y la expectativa que genera un primer beso. El aliento del mayor chocaba contra sus mejillas en suaves ráfagas desiguales, dándole a entender que Tian también estaba bastante nervioso.  
Y de alguna manera le gustaba, quería sentirlo más cerca…   
… así que libre de juicios y dejándose llevar por el deseo avanzó un poco más, quedando todavía más pegado al He, quien, satisfecho con la reacción, dejó brotar de su garganta un leve gruñido, disparando las hormonas del omega y obligándolo a jadear como respuesta.

\- Haah… haah…

Tian no pudo más, aquella situación estaba destrozando su cordura. Quizás estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero en ese instante le daba bastante igual, lo único que quería era terminar con los centímetros que los separaban y poder disfrutar de esos labios tan apetecibles, con los que tantas veces había soñado… A la mierda todo, su diestra guio hacia la nuca ajena para por fin dejar atrás la maldita distancia y acercarse a su boca.  
El pulso de Mo latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo martillar contra sus oídos al punto de no poder oír nada más, sin embargo, poco o nada le importaba. Estaba nervioso, mucho, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba, pero pese a ese nerviosismo nada impidió que se dejara arrastrar por el momento y sus parpados cayeran, ávido de sentir al alfa de una forma más íntima, jadeando expectante conforme su respiración se mezclaba con la contraria, hasta que finalmente… sus labios se encontraron.   
Fue apenas un roce suave, delicado, como si temieran lo que pudiera pasar, pero lo suficientemente bueno para que el corazón de ambos diera un vuelco y una eléctrica sensación los sacudiera de arriba abajo, como si de una sobrecarga de energía se tratara, solo que lejos de apagarse, se encendía todavía más.  
Tuvieron que separarse unos centímetros para recuperarse de tal impacto y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mo temblaba más intenso, incapaz de controlar su respiración. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía su cuerpo al borde de la desesperación, esperando por más… El He abrió sus ojos temeroso de lo que podía encontrarse, más al observar al pelirrojo a su lado, con su habitual ceño fruncido y sus mejillas encendidas, supo que aquel primer contacto había ido bien y deseó ir un poquito más allá.   
Una leve sonrisa de felicidad iluminó su rostro y nuevamente sus labios juntó. Guan Shan no opuso resistencia alguna, solo se dejó llevar, aceptando con gusto el beso que ahora se volvía un poco más intenso, menos delicado que el anterior, y le gustaba, le gustaba como Tian empujaba contra él, atrapando sus labios con los propios, provocándole placenteros escalofríos que acababan por asentarse en la boca de su estómago, aumentando el agradable cosquilleo que de por sí ya sentía.  
El pelirrojo jadeó de deseo sobre la boca contraria. Jamás creyó que un simple beso pudiera sentirse tan bien.  
Necesitaba más.  
No era suficiente.  
Dejando atrás cualquier tipo de pudor que pudiera acompañarle, se animó a corresponder aquel dulce roce de manera más activa, imitando los movimientos ajenos, deslizando sus labios sobre los contrarios, capturándolos de vez en cuando entre los suyos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pues nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero el suspiro de satisfacción que el alfa soltó le indicó que quizás no iba por mal camino.  
Tian se sentía en las nubes, la felicidad que invadía su cuerpo en esos momentos era tan grande que no podía equipararse con nada. Se sentía vivo, más real que nunca, pero a la vez etéreo y frágil, tan frágil como hacía años no se sentía, ¿y todo por un simple beso?  
No, por supuesto que no, en sus 24 años de vida había besado a multitud de personas y jamás se sintió tan vulnerable. Todo era por Mo, por como ese malhumorado omega era capaz de revolucionar su mente con un simple gesto y pese a que le encantaba, en el fondo sabía que debía temerlo… Guan Shan tenía en su mano un gran poder, el poder de hacer con el He lo que quisiera; romperlo, destrozarlo o hacerlo malditamente feliz.  
Todo dependía de él y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo malditamente feliz.   
Pero quería más, las emociones le sobrepasaban y le dio un leve apretón a la nuca, transmitiéndole así lo mucho que le estaba haciendo sentir. El interior del omega se agitó con ese simple gesto y ahogó un gemido sobre la boca de Tian, causando estragos en su mente. 

\- Hngh.

Para Mo, todo su alrededor había desaparecido y era confuso a la par que placentero. Intentaba comprender la situación, tomar un poco el control de sus emociones, pero todas ellas escapaban de sus manos y desbordaban incontrolables por todo su ser, inundándolo, llenándolo de lujuria e impaciencia… impaciencia por ir más allá, por tener más de esa agradable calidez. Y tal pareciera que el alfa había escuchado sus pensamientos, pues compartiendo esa misma desesperación, este, atrevido, acarició con su lengua el labio inferior del pelirrojo, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

\- ¡¡!!

El cuerpo del menor se tensó, y no porque estuviera asustado, sino porque una oleada de intenso calor lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, tan caliente que casi podía competir con el celo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente abrió tímido la boca y dejó al alfa adentrarse en ella, suave, pero firme.  
El efecto fue brutal. Cuando la lengua del moreno chocó contra la suya miles de mariposas se arremolinaron en su estómago. Era suave, caliente y con un ligero sabor a tabaco que lejos de desagradarle, le encantaba. Así que así sabía un beso… no, así que así sabía un beso de Tian…  
Era intoxicante, húmedo, excitante… una sensación única capaz de noquearle la razón y hacerle experimentar el más puro de los placeres.  
Tan malditamente adictivo e incontrolable que, cegado por sus más bajas pasiones, no pudo evitar abalanzarse ansioso a esos labios con el fin de profundizar más el beso, chocando sin querer sus dientes con los contrarios en un actor torpe y de claro principiante. No le tomó importancia, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, a Tian le importaba una mierda que Mo no tuviera práctica, joder ¿qué mas daba eso? Quizás el pelirrojo no tuviera la mejor técnica, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez, pero había anhelado tanto probar su boca que podía decir con seguridad que aquel beso era el mejor que había dado en su vida, el único capaz de volarle la cabeza.   
El alfa dejó que Shan marcara el ritmo, un ritmo frenético e irregular que delataba el nerviosismo y la desesperación que este estaba sintiendo. No tuvo problemas en adaptarse a él, en dejar que lo explorara a su antojo, en que tomara un poco el control y experimentara… pero cuando el pelirrojo mordisqueó tímido su labio inferior sintió su sangre bullir y su escaso autocontrol se fue a la mierda. 

\- Haah – jadeó el moreno excitado y de una, tomó entre sus dedos los cortos cabellos de Guan Shan para tirar de ellos hacia atrás, obligándolo a separarse y levantar el mentón. Mo gimió lascivo ante tal acto salvaje y los ojos del alfa se oscurecieron de lujuria.

Por unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos el moreno se limitó a observar con detalle el hermoso rostro frente a él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios levemente hinchados y su respiración agitada hacían juego con su mirada suplicante. Una imagen deliciosa que invitaba a cualquiera a pecar.

\- Mo… - susurró sobre su boca sin poder contenerse y el aludido sintió su pecho llenarse de una reconfortante sensación: escuchar su nombre brotar de aquellos labios, impregnado en una curiosa mezcla de lujuria y cariño, derribó por completo cualquier defensa que pudiera quedarle. 

Un quejido lastimero emitió como respuesta antes de que sus brazos rodearan el cuello del alfa para atraerlo hacia él, demandando un nuevo beso que inconscientemente estaba tratando de volver a dominar. Tian sonrió muy leve, que el pelirrojo tomara la iniciativa le parecía de lo más tierno, pero lo sentía por él… esta vez no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.   
Como “castigo” a su anterior atrevimiento, el moreno mordió descarado el labio inferior contrario y, tras ganarse su preciado suspiro, aprovechó para adentrarse de lleno en su boca. El pelirrojo sintió su mente desvanecerse, el roce del alfa era salvaje, posesivo y tan excitante que cada vez que empujaba contra su lengua para adentrarse más y dominarla todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.   
Ugh, He Tian besaba realmente bien.  
Intentó adaptarse torpemente a su ritmo, imitando los movimientos de su lengua con dificultad hasta que al fin, tras varios intentos, medianamente lo consiguió.   
Dios… sentirlo de esa forma era incluso más delicioso que antes, ya no solo agitaba su pecho y corazón, sino que algo más despertaba dentro de él, algo mucho más visceral que hacía arder cada centímetro de su piel…  
Los labios de ambos se movían furiosos buscando empaparse de la esencia contraria. Se necesitaban urgentemente, el deseo y la desesperación eran palpables y sus cuerpos empezaban a ser víctimas de tanta pasión. Guan Shan enredó sus dedos en las oscuras hebras del He y tiró de ellas con fuerza para canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando de repente, la espalda del bermejo dio de lleno contra la cama y antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar qué acababa de suceder, el imponente cuerpo del alfa ya se encontraba sobre él.  
Por un segundo se sintió intimidado, más cuando este volvió a juntar sus labios cualquier rastro de miedo desapareció. Todo estaba bien, siempre que Tian lo besara todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, esto duró poco, y pronto la boca del mafioso abandonó la del menor para dirigirse a su barbilla, donde dejó tenues besos a lo largo de esta y de su mentón. Mo ahogó un quejido, avergonzado, más cuando sintió al contrario hundir su rostro en el cuello gimió sin contenerse.   
Había sido un roce muy tenue, tan solo la punta de la lengua del mayor recorriendo la extensión de su garganta, pero joder, algo en su interior había explotado de placer, nublándole por completo los sentidos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y vaya que había sido intenso…   
Instintivamente el omega enredó sus piernas en torno a la cintura ajena hasta pegar sus caderas por completo y un jadeo ahogado escapó de los labios contrarios, quien al sentir su entrepierna medio despierta golpear con la de Mo, no pudo contenerlo.   
Los ojos de Guan Shan se abrieron de par en par al notar aquel bulto presionar contra él.   
¿Acaso eso era…?  
Oh joder, sí que lo era… He Tian estaba excitado… por él.  
Su cabeza dio vueltas y el calor que sentía se volvió más sofocante, saberse el causante de tal reacción terminó por resquebrajar su cordura todavía más. Un gemido bajito emitió y no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a la ancha espalda del alfa, clavando sus dedos en la piel desnuda y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, olfateando por puro instinto. El aroma de este era embriagador, fuerte, masculino y tan delicioso que tenía al omega dentro de Mo ahogándose en placer, pues cada feromona que el moreno emitía iba cargada de una extraña mezcla de lujuria y afecto a la que no podía resistirse.  
Dios… quería más, mucho más.  
Y Tian no iba a dudar en dárselo.  
De una el alfa empujó su pelvis y la del pelirrojo hacia el colchón. Los ojos de este último lo miraban expectantes y el He rodando sus caderas, hizo fricción sobre ambas erecciones, siendo testigo de cómo esa hermosa mirada se derretía de gusto, acompañada de un sonoro jadeo que sonó como música para los oídos del mayor. Repitió el mismo movimiento y esta vez Mo gimió. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.  
Dispuesto a sacarle más de esos sensuales sonidos, el mayor se enterró de vuelta en el cuello para devorarlo a su antojo, pero antes de que siquiera lo rozara, la mano temblorosa del pelirrojo lo tomó del cabello para guiarlo hasta sus labios, cosa a la que obviamente se dejó arrastrar con gusto. La lengua del omega se adentró ansiosa en su boca, acariciando cada rincón con desesperación, incapaz de controlar siquiera sus violentos jadeos que acababan por morir entre los besos.  
Mo Guan Shan estaba perdiendo el control y se llevaba al alfa con él, pues la impaciencia y pasión con la que el menor demandaba sus besos lo estaba matando.  
Una nueva fricción sobre su entrepierna hizo al omega gemir sonoro. La temperatura se tornaba cada vez más insoportable, el cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno había empezado a sudar y Mo sentía su piel arder bajo esas incómodas capas de tela. Era sofocante y abrasador, pero a su vez jodidamente adictivo.  
Para sorpresa del mafioso, Guan Shan aprisionó sus caderas con firmeza, tomándolo después de los hombros y empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas a la cama. El He lanzó un candente gruñido y entrecerró los ojos, su Pequeño Mo había quedado sentado sobre su regazo, sofocado, clavando su mirada hambrienta en él… se veía tan malditamente caliente que su entrepierna dio un respingo… no podría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza en la vida.  
Con la lujuria a flor de piel, el pelirrojo rodó sus caderas con la maestría propia de un ex stripper y Tian gimió ronco, tragándose las ganas de agarrarlo del trasero y moverlo a su gusto. En su defecto, coló ambas manos bajo la camiseta ajena, clavándole los dedos en la cintura, poniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo ni estropear sus vendajes.  
Un intenso escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Mo de arriba abajo, haciéndolo estremecer de gusto. Aquellos dedos… los sentía como hierro candente sobre su piel, y torrentes de fuego corrían por sus venas hasta llegar a su bajo estómago, explotando en una nube de hormonas que no hicieron más que avivar la llama. Estaba caliente, mucho, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo tan intenso, y no podía controlarlo.   
Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, todo él era un jodido desastre, más había algo que tenía muy claro y era la apremiante necesidad de fundirse con el alfa, su alfa.  
Desenfrenado se lanzó a los labios de este, siendo correspondido con la misma pasión. Las grandes manos del moreno ahora se paseaban a placer por el torso ajeno, deleitándose de la suavidad de la piel del omega. Se sentía tocar el cielo, había deseado por tanto tiempo ese momento que todo parecía tan irreal y mágico… quería disfrutar cada segundo, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, unirse a él de todas las maneras posibles, hacerlo disfrutar… más algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic y la cordura del azabache volvió a su ser.  
En ese momento supo que debían parar.  
No deberían estar haciendo eso, no deberían haber llegado tan lejos.

\- Mo… - lo llamó suave, separándose ligeramente de sus labios, pero este ni siquiera lo escuchó y trató de volver a besarlo. Muy a su pesar, el mafioso se lo impidió – para… no sigas… 

Con una ligera mueca de decepción en su rostro, el aludido se detuvo sin entender qué pasaba. Al verlo Tian se maldijo internamente por tener que interrumpir tan bello momento y por un segundo se preguntó si lo mejor sería continuar…  
No, claro que no lo era.   
De golpe los pensamientos del menor se ordenaron y cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder: había besado a He Tian y peor… había estado a punto de ir más allá. Se ruborizó al segundo y un intenso sentimiento de culpa combinado con una infinita sensación de felicidad se abrieron paso a través de él, creando un cóctel agridulce que no hizo otra cosa que darle un vuelco al corazón, tanto para bien como para mal.  
Ugh.  
¿Cómo mierdas habían acabado así?  
¿En qué momento lo había permitido?  
Intentaba recordarlo, pero no podía. Al recuperar su cordura su mente se había transformado en un torbellino de pensamientos y contradicciones de los que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar algo coherente. Todo le daba vueltas, todo se mezclaba entre sí impidiéndole sacar algo en claro.   
Apretó los dientes sin saber que hacer. Estaba frustrado, frustrado consigo mismo por no entenderse, por dejarse llevar cuando no debería haberlo hecho, pues si algo se había jurado desde su adolescencia era no dejar a nadie entrar en su vida, la gente solo traía dolor y bien lo había comprado durante todos los jodidos días de su existencia, especialmente cuando se trataba de alfas.   
No.  
Definitivamente no tendría que haberlo besado…  
…pero lo había hecho y pese a todo el malestar había algo que no podía negar: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido a gusto, reconfortado, libre…   
Dulces y etéreos sentimientos que se desvanecieron al primer contacto con la realidad, pues la idea de dejarse arrastrar por tales estímulos le aterraba. No quería sentir nada así por nadie, no quería tener que depender de nadie, todo eso solo le volvería vulnerable y había luchado mucho para llegar a ser como ahora… además, Tian era un alfa, seguramente lo que este buscaba era someterlo, al fin y al cabo estaba en su naturaleza…   
“Pero no me ha hecho daño”  
“Si quisiera someterme lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo”  
Y era cierto, si el He hubiera querido someterlo solo tendría que haberlo forzado y marcado, de esa forma su unión sería para siempre, más no lo había hecho, ni ahora cuando tenía la oportunidad, ni cuando entró en celo delante de él… nunca.  
¿Entonces…?  
Ugh, la cabeza le dolía. Tenía náuseas. Todo era demasiado confuso y no sabía qué hacer ni pensar. Sentía estar traicionándose a sí mismo, a la arraigada promesa de toda una vida y tenía mucho miedo de como las cosas podían acabar.  
Joder, ¿por qué tenía que estar pasándole eso?   
La situación se le hacía cada vez más grande, y si seguía así terminaría por colapsar…  
Por su parte el alfa observaba impasible al omega, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones. Quizás físicamente no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, pero podía jugarse el cuello a que estos iban a mil por hora, seguramente tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Pese a mostrarse inalterable, Tian temía como pudiera reaccionar cuando saliera del shock.   
Una falsa sonrisilla de calma se dibujó en su rostro tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y despacio para no alarmarlo, lo agarró de la cintura para bajarlo de su regazo. Nada más tocarlo, Mo se estremeció violento, su piel todavía seguía muy sensible y el mínimo roce lo hacía saltar. De repente se percató de que seguía sentado sobre el regazo del mayor y rápidamente se bajó de ahí.  
El He iba a hablar, posiblemente alguna tontería para aliviar tensiones, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio los ojos del pelirrojo enrojecer. Conociéndolo eso solo podía significar una cosa: tenía ganas de llorar.  
Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón y su fingida sonrisa se esfumó al instante. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con el omega para comprender que la única razón para que este llorara era que se encontrara mentalmente desbordado y saber que esta vez él era la causa le hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable.   
Quizás había sido demasiado para un primer beso, quizás debería haber parado las cosas antes de que fueran tan lejos, pero joder, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tenía a la persona que más amaba ardiendo en deseos, rogando por más?   
Haah, ya daba igual.  
El He chasqueó la lengua y sin decir palabra se levantó de la cama y vistió. Al abrocharse el último botón de su camisa salió del cuarto y desapareció por largos segundos. Mo no entendía nada, más el nudo que sentía en su garganta tampoco le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna, así que se limitó a observar, oyendo al moreno trastear en los armarios de la cocina cuando de repente, apareció con un vaso de agua y se lo tendió. 

\- Toma, tendrás calor…

El nudo en la garganta del omega se hizo más grande y parpadeó un par de veces para controlar sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que tratarlo así? Si tan solo lo hiciera como el resto de alfas las cosas serían más sencillas, podría odiarlo y punto, pero no lo hacía y aquello le enfadaba, disgustaba y a su vez le conmovía. Apretó los labios hasta que se hicieron una línea tirante, pero no agarró el vaso.

\- Vamos, no seas tan terco – le acercó un poco el vaso para que lo tomara – no me obligues a hacértelo beber – insistió con un tono de voz natural y desenfadado, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, tratando de ignorar lo que entre ambos acababa de pasar.

Finalmente Mo frunció el ceño y agarró el dichoso vaso para bebérselo casi de un trago, disfrutando del líquido refrescante descender por su garganta. Al parecer estaba muy sediento, como si hubiera corrido una jodida maratón... al acabar, lo dejó en la mesita de noche.  
Tian suspiró suave y se acercó un par de pasos.

\- Llamaré a un taxi – avisó – es tarde y no he traído coche.

“¿Se va?”  
Guan Shan desvió la mirada al suelo, todavía guardando silencio, más cuando sin razón aparente He Tian le revolvió el pelo, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con molestia, dejando entrever un ligero resplandor de lo que el verdadero Mo era. El mayor bufó por la nariz con fingida diversión, bien sabía que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias el menor ya lo hubiera apartado y golpeado.  
Tras esto se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta. No quería irse, su casa era fría y solitaria en comparación a la de Mo, moría por quedarse ahí y dormir a su lado, libre de tormentos y pesadillas… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir incomodando al pelirrojo, verlo tan asustado acabaría por destrozar más a ambos, así que simplemente salió de la habitación y murmuró un “te veré mañana” de lo más casual antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.   
“Mierda, mierda, mierda”  
Se repetía una y otra vez, más se mantuvo impasible el tiempo que tardó en salir del piso, en bajar a la calle y encenderse un cigarrillo. Una vez lo hizo suspiró profundo y maldijo por lo bajo. Toda la felicidad que había sentido al besar a Mo se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos, dando paso a un constante malestar que oprimía su pecho y le impedía respirar con claridad.   
Guan Shan no lo había rechazado, al contrario, lo había aceptado con ganas, pero dolía somo si lo hubiera hecho.  
En silencio empezó a caminar por las mugrientas calles. Quizás no debería estar ahí, pues varios de los individuos que por estas transitaban podían reconocerlo, y no quería tener que lidiar con nadie en esos momentos, pero necesitaba despejarse un poco de todo antes de regresar a casa…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aun sumido en su ensimismamiento, el pelirrojo seguía sentado en la cama. Cuando el alfa cerró la pueta del piso y este se sumió en el silencio, inmediatamente comenzó a temblar, dejando salir toda la tensión que había acumulado.  
Pensó que al quedarse solo todo mejoraría, pero no, tan solo empeoró. No sabía explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero de alguna manera su corazón dolía, lo que no supo discernir era si la causa de tal dolor era la rabia y culpa hacia sí mismo o el hecho de que Tian se viera tan desolado al marcharse… probablemente ambas.   
Joder, si tan solo ese imbécil no lo hubiera besado, todo estaría bien… pero lo había hecho y ahora todo su mundo estaba patas arriba.  
Un gemido quejumbroso emergió de su garganta al rememorar el instante en que sus labios se juntaron, lo malditamente increíble que se había sentido, tan cálidos y demandantes que solo al recordar sentía que volvía a derretirse de gusto.  
Una lágrima de frustración descendió por su mejilla izquierda. La sensación era abrumadora y sofocante. Quería que desapareciera, volver a vivir tranquilo consigo mismo… ¿en qué momento había empezado a sentirse así por He Tian? No lo sabía, pero se odiaba por ello.   
Toda barrera que había construido en torno a su corazón temblaba. Cada segundo que pasaba con el alfa, cada roce de este era un impacto directo a esta, y mantenerla en pie suponía cada vez más esfuerzo, más frustración, más malestar… esa misma noche lo acababa de comprobar.   
Odiaba sentirse así.  
Su propio cuerpo y mente se habían aliado para destrozarlo, llenarlo de dudas y contradicciones, al punto de sentirse mareado y querer vomitar. Era una jodida tortura y le hacía parecer un completo estúpido.  
Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y los puños apretó con fuerza. Intentó reprimir sus ganas de llorar, pero no pudo, nunca podía y era una mierda. Enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero el aroma del alfa seguía impregnado en estas su corazón dio un vuelco al olerlo. No hizo caso a tales sentimientos, si lo hacía terminaría por volverse loco, así que tan solo cerró los ojos con más fuerza y trató de dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar hasta que por fin, se quedó dormido.


End file.
